Lycantropus
by Alix Raven
Summary: A primeira impressão é o amor selvagem mais perfeito do mundo. Jacob Black retorna a Forks e finalmente encontra aquilo que mais temia: o amor da sua vida. Pós Eclipse. Jacob Black & Lindsay Prescott.
1. Prologo

**- Prólogo -**

Um segundo é o suficiente para mudar sua vida para sempre. É quando você toma as decisões, recebe notícias, descobre coisas, faz aquele encantamento que estava tentando há dias... OK, talvez esse último não sirva para todo mundo. É, tenho que admitir que não serve. Mas enfim, foi um segundo, um ato e uma palavra que alterou os eixos da minha vida para sempre.

Bella. Carta. Casamento. Vampiro.

Eu estava sentada no quarto que ocupava desde que minha família se mudara para Praga, há oito anos atrás. O apartamento ficava às margens do rio Vlatava. Eu podia ter uma visão espetacular da cidade naquele ponto. Não que haja uma visão ruim da cidade, não quando se trata de Praga, mas a visão era mais espetacular do que a maioria.

Naquela tarde em particular, a cúpula da igreja mais próxima e meus vizinhos histéricos não pareciam interessantes. Não ao saber que Bella iria se casar com um vampiro.

Por mais estranho que parecesse, _casar_ era mais assustador que _vampiro_. Eu já havia aceitado a parte do vampiro desde que ela começara a se relacionar com Edward Cullen, mas casar? Ela só tinha dezoito anos!

Você deve estar se perguntando quem é Bella e o que eu tenho a ver com isso, não é mesmo?

Me chamo Lindsay Prescott, e Bella é minha prima preferida. OK, ela também é minha única prima. Nossas mães são irmãs e, ainda que não nos víssemos desde que tínhamos uns dez anos, por ocasião do enterro de nossa avó, ela ainda assim era minha prima preferida.

Ela não sabia que eu sabia sobre Edward e sua família. Ora, não nos falamos há anos. Mas eu sei. Ou melhor, me contaram, embora não detalhadamente, o que eu acho uma puta sacanagem. Qual é a graça de lhe contarem do relacionamento de alguém com um morto-vivo e não lhe contar os detalhes sórdidos?

Que Mirella, minha mentora, não me ouça! Ela diria que estou sendo infantil, imatura e muitos outros adjetivos nada gentis que sua mente cigana costuma me direcionar diariamente. Ela nunca gostou de mim, e eu tão pouco escondi em algum momento dos últimos anos que o sentimento era mútuo.

Ela nunca aceitara que eu, uma ocidental, despreparada, capitalista, americana, respondona e, só as vezes, histérica (ora, eu tenho meus momentos), fosse uma alma antiga. Uma bruxa renascida.

Como Bella.

E é aí que eu entro. Minhas mentoras e mentores, que trouxeram meus pais a essa cidade com propósitos que eles nunca iriam desconfiar, nos observavam desde que éramos crianças. Reconheceram em nós duas almas de seus antepassados e começaram a direcionar nossas vidas. Entretanto, enquanto em mim eles encontraram um futuro membro do clã, para Bella não viram seu destino, e desse modo decidiram não interferir.

No começo, tenho que admitir que isso me chateou um pouco. Por que só eu teria que passar por todo aquele treinamento, todas as aquelas exigências, agüentar todas aquelas pessoas que acreditavam que minha alma ter parado no meu corpo era um erro de percurso, enquanto Bella vivia livre e solta a espera de um destino oculto a todos nós?

Foi então que, há quase dois anos, o destino de minha prima cruzou com o dos vampiros Cullen. Houve reuniões dos anciões que eu fui proibida de ouvir, ordem esta que eu ignorei totalmente. Eles tencionaram tirá-la de lá, exterminar os vampiros e tantas outras barbaridades. Mas a voz da razão, a única voz da razão que eu acredito que exista no meio daquele bando de velhos caducos, concluiu o óbvio: que Edward era o destino oculto de Bella que os Poderes os haviam proibido de ver. Eles se pertenciam e não tínhamos o direito de interferir.

Ficamos os observando de longe. Enquanto a cada dia eu aprendia um novo encantamento, um ritual e uma tradição, minha prima dava um passo para se aproximar mais dos não humanos (vampiros, lobisomens...), sem nunca desconfiar que ela própria não era tão normal assim.

Como eu disse, eu estava sentada no meu quarto, à beira do janelão com uma carta na mão. Tia Renné nos convidava para o casamento de Bella com Edward Cullen. Meus pais ficaram eufóricos depois de confirmar que a causa do casamento não era gravidez (se eles soubessem o quanto isso era impossível...). Já faziam planos e mais planos. Ambos eram professores titulares na Universidade de Praga, mas estávamos de férias e isso não seria um problema.

(Cof, cof...) Eles indagaram se meu emprego de férias causaria problemas. Eu tinha uma ligeira impressão de que meus 'chefes' não causariam problemas quanto a isso, contanto que eu não começasse uma nova guerra Bruxas x Vampiros (ou lobisomens, por falar nisso) como ocorreu há quinhentos anos.

É, eu acho que não haverá nenhum problema.


	2. Entre Nuvens

**CAPÍTULO I**

– **Entre nuvens -**

Enquanto o avião planava em meio às nuvens do norte dos Estados Unidos, eu tentava me manter relaxada. Não que eu tenha algo contra centenas de toneladas de metal voando, mas vá lá, não tem algo tremendamente errado nessa frase? É pesado demais, devia estar no chão! E não adianta me falar que é o meio de transporte mais seguro do mundo. Se fosse, existiriam máscaras de oxigênio e saídas pintadas de vermelho como se gritassem '_Rápido, me abre e sai daqui!_'? Aviões não são seguros! Eu tenho certeza que, de ano em ano, há uma convenção de _'Como tornar um avião ainda mais assustador em sete passos simples'_.

A comissária de bordo sorriu para mim oferecendo um travesseiro pela, sei lá, sétima vez? A moça era insistente! Pois bem, eu sou cabeça dura, não iria dormir de jeito nenhum até estar ao nível do chão. Dei meu melhor sorriso negando o oferecimento e voltei minha atenção para um monótono exemplar da _Rolling Stone_ que tinha um carinha da Disney na capa.

Meu Deus, quando a _Rolling Stone_ fora reduzida à Disney?!

O mundo está muito estranho.

Fechei a revista com um pouco mais de força que o necessário e a moça que tentava dormir do meu lado me deu um carão. Eu rolei os olhos. Sabe a boa e velha regra "_os incomodados que se retirem_"? Oh, ela devia aprender, porque não havia a menor chance de que eu sossegasse até chegar a Port Angeles.

Tentei então me concentrar nas minhas últimas horas em Praga.

Meus pais haviam me dado centenas de recomendações, como se falassem com _A_ criança, mas relevei. Eu estava indo na frente à Forks para dar uma mãozinha a Bella com os preparativos do casamento. Ou apoio, ou um rim, seja lá o que ela precisasse. Eles só viajariam realmente para a festa. Surgira algum problema que envolvia reprogramação curricular ou algo do gênero na Universidade, alterando todos os planos deles. Então, como bons pais, jogaram a batata quente de ser boa samaritana no meu colo.

Não que eu realmente me importe. Eu creio do fundo da minha alma que as próximas semanas serão divertidas. Ora, como não seria divertida uma cidade lotada de vampiros e lobisomens? Tem que ter pelo menos uma batalha mortal para animar meu dia.

Isso me faz recordar o resto das horas que passei em Praga e todas as _outras_ recomendações que recebi. Essas se referindo a não usar magia enquanto minha vida não depender disso, não me revelar, não revelar Bella, não interferir no casamento e outros 'nãos' que eu vou ter que me concentrar nos próximos dias. Eu não sei qual é o problema desse pessoal, é quase como se eu fosse um verdadeiro desastre ambulante!

Ok, talvez eu dê realmente alguns foras por ser muito afoita, mas quem não amaldiçoaria um idiota que te dá um susto por trás quando se tem a capacidade de fazer isso? Ora, só porque eu meio que deixei um de meus colegas de aprendizado cego e surdo por alguns dias até que alguém descobrisse como desfazer o encantamento, fui elevada ao grau sete na escala dos desastres.

Mas, enfim, eu vou me comportar. Estou indo para um casamento, numa cidadezinha no interior e não tem como algo dar errado!

Olho no relógio enquanto batuco os dedos no apoio da bandeja de comida. A mulher do lado continua me olhando feio.

Faltam três horas para Seattle...

Olho o relógio e rasgo as folhas da revista do cara da Disney que foi parar na _Rolling Stone_. A mulher continuava me olhando feio, e vai me dedurar para a aeromoça, que vem me oferecer mais travesseiros. Prometo-me que não a mandarei colocar o travesseiro em nenhum lugar interessante.

Faltam duas horas para Seattle...

Olho para o relógio. Abro a minha janela, a do cara da frente e a do cara de trás, eles não pareceram gostar muito disso, mas enfim, o dia está nascendo e só faltam sessenta minutos para me livrar desse monstro de metal. Ah, minha colega de poltrona foi levada para a primeira classe meia hora atrás. Diz se ela não deveria me agradecer por isso?

Falta uma hora para Seattle...

O piloto avisa que ESTAMOS CHEGANDO... Eu poderia dar pulinhos se não estivesse presa a um cinto de segurança. Há todas aquelas manobras chatas de aterrissagem, e eu rezo para que o avião não exploda. Uma fezinha extra não vai fazer mal a ninguém, não é mesmo?

Já fora do avião, recebi olhares de alívio da aeromoça e horrorizados da minha colega de poltrona, que teve o _prazer,_ fala sério, de dividir _comigo_ o carrinho que nos levou até onde os aviões menores ficam. Se ela estiver indo para Port Angeles, eu aposto que alguém terá que lhe oferecer lenços.

Não demora muito, para meu desprazer, e o outro avião chega. Esse não é tão grande e nem vai tão cheio – não, a mulher extremamente aliviada não continuou a viagem comigo –, só mais uma hora e finalmente me livrarei desses monstros por três maravilhosas e perfeitas semanas.

À medida que nos aproximávamos de Port Angeles, o tempo fechava cada vez mais, dando ares tristes ao dia. Bella me falara por telefone para que eu levasse o dobro normal de casacos que levaria a qualquer outro lugar. Pensei que ela estava tirando com a minha cara, mas, como todo o senso de humor da família veio para mim, resolvi seguir a indicação. Oh, abençoada Bella.

Infelizmente, não tive ninguém para tentar enlouquecer durante esta viagem, mas como ela durou muito pouco eu nem liguei. Mal me dei conta e logo estava no minúsculo saguão do aeroporto de Port Angeles. Embora eu tenha uma longa história de me perder nos lugares mais absurdos, como supermercados e parques de diversões, este lugar é tão pequeno que, se eu conseguir a façanha aqui, merecerei um prêmio.

- Linds!

Esse é meu apelido e foi gritado por uma voz em particular e muito conhecida. Embora não a ouvisse 'ao vivo' há tanto tempo, a voz de Bella é inesquecível. Virei com tudo – leia-se segurando duas malas, uma mochila nas costas e quase batendo num pobre coitado que cometeu o crime de passar perto demais de mim – e dei de cara com minha prima. Não só com ela, mas não estava prestando atenção no princípio a quem a acompanhava. Larguei a parafernália toda no chão e corri para dar um daqueles abraços que a gente sabe que vai matar a pessoa de vergonha, mas não está nem ligando.

- Eu estava morrendo de saudades!

- Eu também! – ela disse, rindo e morrendo de vergonha, enquanto eu estava prestes a dar pulinhos. Então foi que eu o vi. Edward Cullen. O noivo. O sugador de sangue. O gostoso. Edward Cullen, o noivo gostoso e sugador de sangue. Ele é _ma-ra-vi-lho-so!_

- Você deve ser o cara, não? – indaguei, estendendo a mão para ele. Embora em outra época isso fosse simplesmente impossível, eu estava excitada em apertar a mão de um morto-vivo.

Edward, do alto do seu metro e oitenta e tantos, me olhava parecendo ligeiramente confuso, como se esperasse alguma coisa que eu não saberia dizer o quê. Olhei para Bella tão confusa quanto.

- Ele não é o cara?

- Oh, é... Ele é o Edward. – Bella o olhou também sem entender, mas logo o cara notou toda essa confusão reunida e apertou minha mão. Foi exatamente a sensação que eu esperava, dura e fria.

- Sou o cara. – confirmou, tentando parecer despreocupado, sem sucesso. – Bella falou muito de você.

- Eu não sou tão ruim quanto ela afirmou. Eu tenho direito a advogado e a contar meu lado da história! – me adiantei e lancei um olhar mortal para minha prima. – Como pôde? – indaguei, cruzando os braços fingindo chateação.

Bella lançou um daqueles típicos olhares de peixe morto apaixonado para o vampiro bonitão.

- Ela não é tudo que eu contei?

- Absolutamente. – ele confirmou. – Posso levar suas malas? – indagou, apontando para os trambolhos que eu deixara no meio do saguão e que estavam se tornando obstáculo de saltos para os passantes.

- Claro, pode até ficar com elas, se quiser. – afirmei e agarrei no braço de Bella, enquanto ele ia pegar as malas. – Uau! Olha aquele traseiro, sua filha da mãe de sorte!

- Linds! – ela corou imediatamente.

- Tão puritana... – tive que rolar os olhos e me calei por um momento, embora eu acredite que ele tenha me ouvido elogiando seu traseiro perfeito. – Então, como estão os preparativos para a festança?

- Alice, mamãe e Esme estão cuidando de tudo. – ela contou, enquanto seguíamos para o lado de fora do aeroporto.

- Alice e Esme seriam...?

- A irmã e a mãe do Edward.

- Quer dizer... Quer dizer... Quer dizer que eu enfrentei esses malditos aviões por nada?! – meu tom levemente histérico e conhecido fez Bella tratar de pensar melhor.

- Alice vai encontrar, com certeza, algo para você fazer, não se preocupe – apressou em dizer e olhou para Edward, que continuava observando nossa conversa com interesse. – Ela não gosta muito de aviões.

- É mútuo, eles também não gostam muito de mim. – fiz questão de explicar. – Então, onde está seu carro?

- Ali. – ela apontou e o rosto torceu-se um pouco em desagrado. Olhei na direção apontada e ali estava algo que merecia ser chamado de carro. Era uma Mercedes Benz, mas ao mesmo tempo não era _só_ uma Mercedes. Havia algo quase _régio _naquele carro... Algo parecia apitar loucamente acima dele: _perigo, custo uma fortuna._

- Sério mesmo? – indaguei, apertando o braço dela. – É _seu?_

- Edward me deu de presente. Minha picape foi para o céu das picaques e... – ela soltou um suspiro. Realmente, aquele super-carro e Bella não eram serem compatíveis. – Vamos para casa?

- Vamos, vamos sim. – concordei.

Observei Edward ir guardar as malas. Eu nunca havia visto um vampiro ao vivo e a cores, então olhar para ele era interessante. Sem mencionar que ele era lindo, digno de parar um quarteirão, ele ainda assim era uma criatura mítica. Estar perto dele me dava arrepios - uma proteção natural que tinha, por ficar tão perto do inimigo -, que eu tentava controlar para não dar tão na cara.

Até aquele momento, ele não tinha falado muito, embora algo me dissesse que ele não era dos mais falantes mesmo. Não se realmente fizesse o tipo de Bella. Eu e minha prima costumávamos ser opostas em tudo. Talvez não tudo... Quanto à capacidade de quebrar coisas, pessoas e nós mesmas, éramos bem semelhantes. Quando o assunto era homens, entretanto, eu acredito que somos bem contrárias, sim. Embora Edward seja lindo - e ele é -, não é do tipo que realmente me atraia. Há algo nele que transpira retidão e bom senso. São boas qualidades. Contudo, são extremamente ligadas à monotonia, e isso, definitivamente, não é para mim.

Me joguei no banco de trás e apoiei o queixo no banco de Bella, já que era ele que iria dirigir.

- E então, meu casalzinho, a tia Linds quer saber: casamento, hein?

- Linds! – Bella reclamou. - Me poupe.

- Tá bricando?! Eu estou esperando para tirar com a sua cara desde que eu soube que você iria se casar! Eu tenho direitos! Tio Charlie deve estar de bode e tia Renné... Bom, _é_ a tia, ela não conta. Alguém da família tem que bancar a pentelha! Eu tiro o dever ético para mim, ora.

- O que quer saber? – foi Edward que indagou, enquanto Bella meramente afundava no assento, certamente desejando desaparecer.

- Bom... Ela tem dezoito anos, você tem o quê? Dezenove, não mais que isso... – comecei, usando meus dons de atriz. Ele podia ter uns duzentos anos e ninguém nunca suspeitaria. – Vocês não deviam estar se casando, deviam estar se agarrando em bancos traseiros de carros!

- Sabe, uma coisa não exclui a outra. – ele disse, dando um sorriso perfeito pelo espelho do retrovisor.

- Edward, não a apóie! – Bella revoltou-se, enquanto eu começava a gostar um tantinho mais do mister Dracula do século.

- Mas, amor, ela é a sua prima. Aquela que te conheceu toda a sua vida e _blábláblá_...

- Exatamente! Lindsay não precisa de ajuda para me constranger, ela já faz isso muito bem.

- Que fofo, vocês já discutem como um casal... – cantarolei, recebendo um carão de Bella, o que eu devolvi de uma forma muito madura lhe mostrando a língua. – Você não sabe apreciar a graça de uma boa piada.

- Eu desisto!

- Ótimo! – pulei no banco, para me apoiar no encosto de Edward. – Quais sãos os planos para a lua de mel?

- É segredo, Lindsay. Sinto muito, mas eu lhe prometo que são ótimos planos.

- Sórdidos, com direito a chicotinho? – indaguei, e ele negou com um aceno. – Cera quente? Ah... Talvez vendas? – nova negativa. – Meu Deus, vocês realmente nasceram um para o outro. Chatos!

Finalmente mereci um sorriso de Bella. Deus, eles realmente estão totalmente apaixonados um pelo outro.

- Como estão os tios? – Bella me perguntou, enquanto eu ia à cata de algum doce na minha mochila.

- Hum... Há boatos, mas isso fica só entre nós, de que o pai pode virar vice-reitor da Universidade. O atual quase bateu as botas na semana passada. – contei, resgatando um pobre chocolate que havia derretido há muitas horas atrás. – Estão à procura de um substituto e tal, mas ainda há muita coisa a se resolver, e ser americano não ajuda, mas tenho fé no velho.

- É uma boa notícia. – Edward comentou enquanto entrava numa estradinha vicinal, certamente a que nos levaria a Forks. – Bella comentou que sua mãe também é professora. É uma profissão muito respeitável. O que você faz?

- Vou para o terceiro semestre de Arquitetura.

- Ela é uma artista. – Bella falou e, droga, senti as faces esquentarem. Eu odiava elogios que vinham do nada e eu não podia admoestá-los. – Você tem que ver os desenhos.

- Ela está exagerando... – tentei contrariar. – Mas! Vocês dois vão posar para mim para o presente de casamento?

- Se você não é boa, por que vamos posar?

- Porque eu estou dizendo! – cruzei os braços como uma criança mimada. – E porque vou enlouquecê-lo totalmente se não o fizer, também.

- Você realmente sabe lidar com as pessoas, Lindsay. – ele teve que rir, parecendo concordar com a minha livre e espontânea pressão.

- Eu sempre tento ser gentil e compreensiva, mas facas e venenos são sempre bem-vindos também. – disse olhando pela janela, e não se podia ver um ser humano há quilômetros. – Caramba... Estamos cruzando as fronteiras do fim do mundo. Quantos habitantes tem Forks?

- Poucos. – eles responderam em uníssono e riram um para o outro, achando tudo muito divertido. Foi a minha vez de afundar na cadeira.

- Vou acabar cortando meus pulsos. – rolei os olhos.

- Não é tão ruim como parece... – foi Edward que tentou me animar, enquanto Bella, a traidora, ria da minha desolação.

- Tem _shopping_?

- Hum... Não.

- Tem _raves_?

- Também não.

- _Happy hour_?

- Acho que o Lodge ainda não chegou a esse patamar.

- Você tem parentes solteiros?

_Nessa_, ele gargalhou.

- Definitivamente não.

- Arsênico parece algo muito legal nesse momento. – dei uma grande mordida no chocolate. – Como o tio está encarando o negócio todo? – quis saber, tentando não pensar na minha eminente morte por tédio que ocorreria em poucos dias.

- Tão bem quanto um gato às vésperas de um banho. – Bella deu de ombros. – Ele já se deu conta de que não há nada que possa fazer, mas não deixa de expressar seu sentimento de traição pela mãe estar nos apoiando.

- Esse é o tio que eu conheço! Pobre Edward... – dei umas batidinhas no ombro do vampiro bonitão. – Tantos sogros no mundo, lhe deram turrão classe A.

- Bella vale tudo. – ele respondeu, segurando a mão dela e eles entrelaçaram os dedos sobre o banco.

- Oh God, vou virar diabética antes do fim de semana... – respirei fundo. – Por favor, amem-se enquanto eu não estiver presente. Vocês terão toda a eternidade! – disse e, quando me dei conta, já tinha falado demais. Por sorte, nenhum dos dois pareceu notar meu fora. – Preciso arranjar coisas para fazer.

- Bella está certa quanto a Alice. Minha irmã encontrará algo para você em dois tempos, e me atrevo a dizer que vocês vão se dar muito bem.

- Ela é maníaca-compulsiva?

- Definitivamente. – Bella confirmou.

- Já gosto dela.

- Por que não me surpreendo? – minha prima meneou a cabeça em negativa. – Mas agora me fale de você. Eu só recebo postais seus de tempos em tempos, isso quando recebo.

- Eu não sou exatamente alguém dado a escrever, você sabe... Mas, sei lá... Vou para a faculdade, depois trabalho com uns caras que mexem com antiguidades - e magia, e poções, e controle de criaturas como seu noivo... – a última parte foi dita somente em pensamento, claro. – É um trabalho legal. Eles fazem restaurações. Eu penso em trabalhar com isso em alguns anos. Gosto de coisas antigas.

- Coisas quebráveis. – ela me olhou surpresa pelo vidro de retrovisor.

- Eu sei! Eu sei! Estou brincando com a sorte, colocando centenas de anos de história em perigo. – suspirei. – Mas serei o mais cuidadosa possível, e segurar o menor número de objetos que possam ser destruídos. Talvez só trabalhe com metal.

- Metal sempre pode derreter. – Edward zoou. Certamente estava acostumado com a má sorte de Bella... Ahá, isso porque ele não conhecia a minha. _Ainda_.

- Seu insensível! – reclamei, embora quase risse. - Isso é um assunto muito difícil para nós duas. Além do mais, eu ainda acho que a Bella perdeu um pouco da razão me chamando para o casamento. Pense, se nós separadas pelo Atlântico já causamos desastres, juntas numa cidade caixa de fósforo? Tenho medo do que pode acontecer.

- Você não pode ser pior do que ela... – ele disse, descrente.

Nós trocamos sorrisos sapecas.

- A história da biblioteca? – Bella indagou.

- Você acha que ele está preparado? – indaguei, fingindo tensão.

- Ele é mais forte do que aparenta.

- Ok, vá em frente.

- Tínhamos nove anos. – ela começou a contar para Edward. Ele dava toda a atenção do mundo. – Foi um pouco antes dela mudar para Praga. Os pais da Linds foram nos visitar e minha mãe nos levou até uma biblioteca que ficava perto de casa... Eu só sei que, numa hora, a Linds estava ao nosso lado no balcão, na outra, ela estava ao lado das estantes, e na seguinte...

- Todas as estantes estavam no chão, e na outra as pessoas gritavam por ambulâncias. – completei, nostálgica. – Eu só me apoiei na maldita estante! Depois disso, eu fui convidada muito gentilmente a nunca mais entrar nas bibliotecas de Phoenix.

- Inacreditável! – ele disse, entre risos. – Tem certeza de que não quer voltar ao aeroporto? Não sei se estou preparado para lidar com dois chamarizes de má sorte assim.

- Eu posso até ir embora, mas eu volto para Praga a pé. – dei de ombros. – Eu preciso de toda uma preparação psicológica para subir num avião.

- As próximas semanas serão muito interessantes... Estamos chegando – ele contou.

- Mas, já?

- Edward dirige como um louco! O tempo é relativo quando ele está atrás de um volante.

Meus olhos brilharam.

- Você está casando com a prima errada, Edward! Mas tudo bem, eu deixo passar. – disse. Quando chegamos à casa do tio Charlie, ela continuava idêntica ao que eu lembrava das fotos. – Banho quente... e sofá só para mim, eu não vou aceitar sua cama. – apontei acusadoramente para Bella.

- Como eu já sabia que você diria isso, conseguimos um colchão inflável. – ela disse. Sabe-tudo, mas nem liguei.

- Você é boa demais para a sua prima destrambelhada. – disse abraçado-a por trás, mas logo pulei fora do carro. – O tio está trabalhando, acho.

- Sempre. – Bella confirmou, enquanto Edward, o vampiro cavaleiro, foi pegar as malas. – Preparada para meu casamento?

- Nem um pouco. – revelei, passando um dos braços ao redor dos ombros dela. – E você?

- Muito menos.

Depois de nos deixar na casa do tio, Edward seguiu para a sua casa com o lustroso Volvo. É só uma suspeita, mas esses vampiros têm algo com carros... Eu tomei um banho até que a água quente acabou, e logo estava largadona e feliz no meu colchão de inflar no quarto de Bella. Para quem já tinha dormido em bancos de praças, da última vez que inventei de mochilar pela Europa, estava maravilhoso.

Não demorou muito para Bella aparecer no quarto com um prato fumegante.

- Comida! – disse feliz, batendo palmas. – Eu devia raptá-la e levá-la para me servir eternamente. – comentei, dando a primeira garfada. – Tudo é horrível num avião, até a comida. Aquelas coisas não têm sal, nem pimenta, nem cor, nem...

- Já entendi – ela riu, sentando na própria cama. – Sabe, estou realmente feliz que tenha vindo.

Ergui o rosto imediatamente.

- Esse não é um daqueles momentos que choramos e nos abraçamos, é?

- Oh, não. – ela balançou a mão, negando. – Eu só estou realmente feliz, só isso. Depois de um casamento as coisas nunca serão iguais, não é mesmo?

_Principalmente se você for ser vampirizada como suspeitamos_ – pensei, olhando para ela, e fui me sentar ao seu lado.

- Independentemente que você se torne a senhora Cullen em poucos dias, Bella, você sempre será minha prima menor. – disse, olhando-a bem. – E se Edward a fizer sofrer, eu quebrarei o queixo perfeito dele, tem minha palavra.

- Você não existe, Linds. – ela sorriu, e eu posso apostar que ela estava prestes a chorar, então não teve jeito. Tive que abraçá-la.

– Somos família. Nada vai mudar isso, entendido?

- Sim, sim... – confirmou e apontou para meu prato, que estava prestes a se derramar sobre minhas coxas... Cena básica. – Coma, eu não esqueci como você come de cinco em cinco minutos.

- Metabolismo acelerado!

- Eu sei... O que você me conta de bom? O que tem feito da vida, além da faculdade e do trabalho? Nada de paixões?

- Algum tesudo como o Ed? – indaguei entre uma garfada e outra. - Oh, eu acho que a máquina quebrou depois que ele foi feito, mas... Sempre há um cara ou outro, mas eu não sou muito de me apegar. Quando eles começam a história de conhecer a família e andar de mãos dadas, eu pulo fora.

Ela riu.

- Isso funciona?

- Pegação sempre funciona, querida Bella. – disse com sabedoria. – Ter alguém no seu pé e ver a mesma cara por semanas seguidas? _No way._

- O que os tios acham disso?

- Você 'tá brincando? Meu pai adora nunca ter conhecido nenhum namoradinho. Ele é feliz se enganando sobre a minha virtude. A mãe diz que somos jovens e devemos aproveitar a juventude! Adoro a mãe.

- É bem o tipo de coisa que a tia Karla diria. – Bella concordou, olhando para mim.

- Que foi? – passei a mão no rosto. Sei lá, vai ver que tinha algo nele.

- Você está tão mudada!

- Faz oito anos. A gente tinha que crescer um pouquinho, são leis da mãe natureza.

- Não é só isso. Eu não sei explicar ao certo... – ela continuou me olhando daquele jeito e eu me preocupei. Bella podia não ter passado por toda a preparação que eu tivera mas, ainda assim, ela era uma bruxa renascida.

- Então não explique. Me fale da festa, do vestido, do sexo com o Edward, coisas legais!

Imediatamente ela teve um ataque de tosse. Ainda bem que eu estava comendo e não ela, ou teria sido uma cena bem desastrosa.

- O que eu falei demais? – indaguei, então pisquei entendendo tudo. – Vocês não...? Você ainda é...?

- Sim. – ela confirmou, corando.

- Mas vocês vão se casar! – indaguei, incrédula. – E se o sexo for uma droga?

- Não vai ser!

- E se for? Sempre pode ser. – eu retruquei. – Por mais que o amor seja enorme, sabe, o físico também é importante, Bella. – tentei ficar o mais séria possível. – As coisas têm que dar certo entre outros campos também, não há casamento que dure sem orgasmos semanais.

- Lindsay! – ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Puritana, eu disse.

- Quêêê?! – indaguei, rindo.

- Você fala como se fosse a sabedoria em pessoa.

- Ora, eu sei uma coisa ou outra.

Ela me olhou como se eu acabasse de ter criado outra cabeça.

- Você não é virgem?

- Obvio que eu não sou, eu tenho dezenove anos. Você deve ser a única virgem de dezoito anos das Américas, Bella. – rolei os olhos. – Não tem um filme com esse nome? Eu tenho certeza.

- Eu tenho que admitir que... Eu queria adiantar um pouco as coisas com ele – ela me contou como se falasse do segredo do Fort Knox. – Mas Edward quer fazer tudo do jeito dele, depois do casamento.

- Ohhhh... Você não é tão pura quanto aparenta, graças a Deus. – disse, feliz. – Você podia atentá-lo... Fazer uma cena digna de filmes, me joga na parede, sabe?

- Isso não daria certo com o Edward. – ela falou, embora eu pudesse apostar que ela gostara da idéia. O mundo não está tão perdido assim, há um pouco de perversão na minha prima! – Ele é controlado.

- Não há quem se controle quando o amigo lá de baixo está feliz.

- Não comece a dar conselhos. – ela mandou. – Só faltam três semanas, eu posso suportar.

- Claro, você já agüentou toda sua vida, o que são três semaninhas?

- Você não presta! – ela gargalhou.

- Nem um pouco. – concordei.

* * *

**N/A:** A partir do próximo capítulo passarei a contar com o auxilio da minha amora muito amada Samhaim Girl que deu ótimas idéias para a fic e será co-autora da mesma. (E não contem para ela, será obrigada a atualizar quando eu viajar também hauahuahaua).

**Agradecimentos: **Betagem por Maya Snape. Tks, querida.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo**: Jacob Black, o retorno, porque estava demorando né XD

_**Impressionáveis ou nem tanto.**_

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Maggie C. M.** – Essa idéia da bruxa está implícita em Twilight Series, porque não usá-la? XD Obrigada pela review.

**Miss Just** – Oh, Just, valeu mesmo. Todo apoio é sempre muito bem vindo.

**Fla Apocalipse** – Huahauahuaa Lyca é um bebê que está sendo cuidado com muito carinho, quero só vê até onde ela crescerá. Por favor, continuem acompanhando.

**Chrissy Cullen** – Que bom que está gostando de Lyca. Aqui está o próximo capítulo, espero que tenha gostado.


	3. Impressionáveis ou nem tanto

**CAPÍTULO II**

– **Impressionáveis ou nem tanto -**

Alice é minha alma gêmea, ok, talvez eu esteja exagerando um pouquinho, mas se ela fosse homem e tivesse um metro a mais de altura, ela seria minha alma gêmea. Quando Bella me trouxe até a casa dos Cullen (Um U-A-U para a casa, falando nisso) e me apresentou Alice nos demos bem à primeira olhada, e não demorou muito para que ela _realmente _me encontrasse um serviço perfeito: ameaçar pessoas.

Eu estava fazendo exatamente isso, quando Bella voltou à sala de estar, onde eu, Alice e Emmett estávamos. Eu estava andando de um lado para o outro, com o telefone, resolvendo um probleminha sobre a entrega dos enfeites personalizados das mesas.

- Não, você não está entendendo, eu preciso disso aqui no dia doze, não no dia treze ou quatorze, doze! Você tem algum problema com números, camarada? Passe a droga do telefone para que saiba contar, ah, você é o dono? Então pelo diabo, venda o negócio!

- Você aluga a Lindsay para a minha próxima festa? – Alice perguntou, quando Bella sentou ao seu lado.

- Os enfeites nunca vão chegar a tempo... – Bella disse parecendo preocupada.

- Magina! Ela vai fazê-los chegar dia dez, fica só vendo.

Sorri para as duas, e voltei à atenção para o telefone.

- Sim, é claro, eu _adoraria _falar com sua esposa sim. – o telefone ficou mudo e eu olhei para as duas – Algumas pessoas esquecem o profissionalismo, é impressionante – comentei e uma voz feminina soou do outro lado – Bom dia, senhora Davis, sim estamos com um pequeno probleminha, nós os contratamos para entregarem enfeites para um casamento. A senhora sabe como um casamento é importante para alguém? Sim, eu imagino que a senhora saiba... Mas não estamos falando de um simples alguém, e sim da _minha _prima. Eu ficarei _muito_ chateada se houver o menor atraso que altere nosso cronograma, agora eu quero saber como vamos resolver isso _sem_ envolver uma ação judicial?

- Oh Deus... – Bella cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

- Calma, vai ficar melhor – Alice parecia se divertir mais e mais.

- Oh, sério que podemos dar um jeitinho? – sorri, e fui sentar ao lado de Emmett que já estava rindo a um bom tempo – Não diga? As entregas podem ser inclusive adiantadas? Sim, isso vai me deixar muito feliz. Claro... Dia dez seria perfeito. Sim, foi um prazer fazer negócios com a senhora, tenha um bom dia.

- Lindsay, você é um demônio – Emmett declarou.

- Obrigadinha. – sorri de orelha a orelha – Tem mais algum trabalho para mim?

- Deixe-me ver – ela voltou à atenção para uma imensa lista num bloco de anotações.

- Você sempre tem quer ser assim?

- Persuasiva? – sorri para Bella.

- Eu estava pensando mais em tirânica – ela comentou.

- A gente faz de tudo para agradar o eleitorado – comentei, e o telefone voltou a tocar na minha mão – Residência dos Cullen, bom dia – atendi toda profissional – Doutor Carlisle se encontra no hospital, outro Cullen serve? – olhei para Alice que prestava atenção em mim – Sam Uley de La Push gostaria de falar com você ou com o Edward.

- Eu atendo – ela praticamente pulou para pegar o telefone da minha mão, e tanto Emmett quanto Bella ficaram repentinamente sérios.

- Que é que 'tá rolando? – indaguei para Emmett, embora se minha memória muito não me enganasse, esse Sam era um dos lobisomens nativos. O que realmente estaria rolando? Ok, eu sei que havia pedido uma batalha mortal, mas eu não estava falando sério!

- Não faço idéia, mas faz muito tempo que o pessoal de La Push não entra em contato desde... Uns problemas que tivemos há tempos atrás – ele me contou e aquela expressão séria não combinava nenhum pouco com Emmett.

- Isso aconteceu na noite passada? – Alice indagou finalmente, depois de ouvir tudo o que Sam Uley dissera do outro lado – Claro, vou falar com Carlisle imediatamente, ele irá para aí. Não, mas eu não vi nada e não faço idéia do que se trata. Claro, por favor, continue em contato.

- O que houve em La Push? – Bella indagou, já de pé e nervosa.

Alice olhou para mim, contendo informações, é obvio, certamente pensando em como me enganar, ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

- Parece que o pessoal de La Push está tendo uma doença estranha, preciso ligar para Carlisle ir ver Embry. – ela disse, saindo da sala com o telefone na mão.

- Bella vai correndo atrás dela logo – pedi ao ver a indecisão da garota.

Não levou um segundo para que ela fizesse exatamente isso, olhei para Emmett, e dei um meio sorriso.

- Quer sair correndo também?

- Oh, eu não estou nem aí para os cachorros, digo, o pessoal de La Push. – disse muito despreocupado e então me olhou bem – Joga vídeo game?

- Mas é claro! – concordei animada, mas em seguida, Edward, que até aquele momento estava com Rosalie na garagem passou correndo pela porta. – Por outro lado, vai meio que ser insensibilidade da nossa parte fazer isso enquanto todo mundo está tão preocupado, não?

- Você não acha realmente isso, não é?

- Nem um pouco, mas... – dei de ombros – A gente tem que fingir certas coisas.

- Será que se eu for muito persuasivo o Edward mudaria de noiva?

- Nos mataríamos na primeira semana – neguei com um aceno – Ele me enlouqueceria. E aí, gente? – indaguei pro pessoal que estava voltando à sala – Ninguém está morrendo, né? – ao indagar isso levei um carão de Bella, ergui as mãos em rendição – Não está mais aqui quem falou.

- Carlisle já está indo até La Push – Edward confirmou – Parece que na noite passada Embry foi atacado por um animal selvagem.

Doença de repente virara animal selvagem... Esse pessoal realmente tinha que aprender a mentir.

- E eles só resolveram ligar para o médico agora? – eu deveria ganhar um prêmio por cinismo, eu sei.

- O que importa é que ele não parece correr risco de morte, não é mesmo? – Bella adiantou-se, embora parecesse muito nervosa.

- Claro óbvio. – concordei, sabendo logo de cara que eu iria ter que descobrir o que realmente está acontecendo em La Push, só há um problema bem pequeninho: eu não faço idéia de como farei isso.

* * *

O dia seguinte foi o primeiro que não choveu desde que cheguei a Forks, três dias e continuo sã, eu mesma me impressiono com uma força de vontade. Para meu desprazer quando abri o _notebook_, meu _desktop_ encheu-se de janelinhas de avisos de coisas que eu tinha que fazer para a faculdade. Para meus professores férias são sinônimos de encontrar novas formas de enlouquecer os alunos.

Eu tinha um trabalho imenso para fazer sobre a História da Arte, eu deveria amaldiçoar um daqueles malditos.

Conectei o _notebook_ ao fio da internet da Bella e comecei a esperar, e esperar, e esperar... E esperar! Ok, eu já estava prestes a matar alguém.

- Bella, com diabos em Praga eu tenho _Wi Fi_ em casa e você aqui nos EUA vive com isso?!– gritei, sabendo que ela me ouviria do banheiro.

- Forks é o fim do mundo, lembra? – ela gritou de volta.

- Odeio Forks – me joguei no colchão totalmente desiludida.

- Não é tão ruim com o tempo – ela disse, quando voltou ao quarto.

- Eu sei, deve piorar – comentei, observando a internet carregar a minha pagina inicial – eu nunca vou conseguir descarregar todos os PDFs que preciso, pelo menos não em três semanas.

- Há _Wi Fi_ na minha antiga escola... – ela propôs.

- Claro, porque eu vou adorar visitar Forks High School – dei de ombros – Acho que vou mandar um e-mail pro Ivan fazer o trabalho pra mim.

- Quem é Ivan? – ela indagou interessada.

- Um cara que tem uma queda por mim.

- Você não falou dele!

- Por que ele falaria? Ele é um idiota... Mas é um idiota inteligente, se é que isso existe. Isso, o Ivan vai fazer o trabalho para mim! – decidi, tentando abrir meu e-mail.

- Não acredito que você vai usar do pobre coitado assim! – ela disse, parecendo meio escandalizada.

Comecei a contar nos dedos:

- Não matar. Não roubar. Não levantar falso testemunho... Esqueceram de listar abusar de um idiota, não irei pro inferno ainda.

- Você é impagável – ela rolou os olhos, mas correu até a janela ao ouvir o barulho de um carro – É o Edward!

- Oh, jura? Eu nunca iria desconfiar – meneei a cabeça em negativa – Vá namorar Bella, esqueça que estarei aqui em cima escutando tudo. Divirta-se, e lembre-se você só vai se arrepender daquilo que não fizer o resto você pode concertar.

Depois que ela sumiu escada a baixo, comecei a ver as outras coisas que eu tinha que fazer, e que não precisavam necessariamente de internet. Por sorte, com meu último salário (ou remuneração fictícia que o clã tem que me dar para que eu possa fingir que realmente trabalho) comprei meu maravilhoso e perfeito amigo de última geração e seus programas de edição de imagem. Então eu realmente poderia fazer alguma coisa, se... Como que combinado, cerca de dez minutos depois, Bella não exclamasse em alto e bom som:

- Jake!

É, Lindsay, você não vai trabalhar em arquitetura antiga nessa tarde, disse para mim mesma, enquanto anulava minha presença magicamente, me tornando assim indetectável aos ouvidos supersensíveis de Edward, e podendo ouvir toda a conversa.

Pé ante pé fui até o alto da escada, ficando num ângulo que dificilmente poderia ser vista pelos que estavam lá embaixo. Edward e Bella estavam de frente para mim, já os dois recém chegados de costas, mas pelos cabelos e o tom de pele eu poderia afirmar que eram nativos americanos.

Bella estava me parecendo entre o surpresa e outra coisa que eu não poderia afirmar com absoluta certeza, Edward tinha uma das mãos no ombro dela e parecia definitivamente tenso.

Eu podia supor que aqueles dois rapazes altos e fortes eram os nativos lobisomens de La Push, aquilo era algo realmente interessante de se ver, e se eu tivesse um pouco mais de cérebro teria trazido uma câmera para gravar aquele momento. Lobisomens e um vampiro frente sem pular um nos outros. Eu havia estudado por anos as duas raças e pelo pouco que sei, havia bem mais que tensão no ar.

- Quando... Quando você voltou? – Bella indagou, olhando para o mais baixo.

- Não é o momento para isso, Bella – quem respondeu foi o mais alto – Nós realmente precisamos conversar com Edward.

- Do que se trata? – Edward não parecia nada satisfeito, mas mesmo assim perguntou.

- O que você tem a dizer sobre o que houve com Embry?

- Conversei com Carlisle, nem ele e nenhum de nós faz idéia do que pode ter ocorrido com ele – respondeu, e por algum motivo me pareceu menos tenso do ângulo que eu o observava – Pode ter sido algum da nossa espécie com algum tipo de poder extra...

- Não havia o cheiro nojento de vocês por lá – o mais baixo, que eu acreditava ser Jake disse isso, sua voz um pouco cheio de raiva e um pouco fraca enquanto ele se segurava no encosto de uma cadeira qualquer.

Imediatamente senti o peito pesar e sem notar levei a mão ao pulso, de repente havia algo muito estranho no ar, e eu sabia que devia sair dali, não estava preparada para seja lá o que fosse. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me mover, ficar ali era mais forte, e eu não saberia dizer por que.

* * *

_A sensação era muito parecida com a de ser atropelado por um caminhão de dez toneladas, e então pisoteado por uma manada de búfalos desembestados, e mesmo enquanto eu via minha consciência se desfazendo ao redor de mim, eu sabia que não ia ter quaisquer marcas físicas quando tudo acabasse; eu conhecia aquela dor, e ela não era exatamente física. _

_Eu sentia aquela dor toda vez que me transformava, e ainda assim, olhando para a minha mão, a única coisa que eu percebia eram os nós dos dedos brancos com a força que eu aplicava para me segurar na cadeira. _

_Eu ainda era eu, apesar da minha mente estar mudando completamente, e ao mesmo tempo em que eu ainda me lembrava e me compreendia como eu costumava fazer – com familiaridade e raiva contra o que eu era – eu estava vivenciando a estranha sensação de estar me vendo pela primeira vez, e me analisando apenas por tempo o suficiente para saber que eu queria correr para longe dali._

_Respirando fundo, eu tentei obter controle o suficiente sobre a dor para me concentrar na conversa que estava tendo, para me lembrar da presença de Bella na sala, para me alarmar contra Edward ou me compadecer da memória de Embry desmaiado naquela cama, mas meu corpo parecia ter vida própria, e meus olhos se voltaram para as escadas antes que eu pudesse os controlar, buscando por algo que eu não sabia o que era até que eles a encontraram._

_Parada ali, nos últimos degraus, parecendo hesitante sobre entrar no aposento ou subir novamente as escadas, estava a mais linda mulher que eu jamais tinha visto._

_Ela não fazia meu tipo, entretanto. _

_Eu gostava de morenas, e ela era loira. Eu gostava de garotas pequenas e delicadas, e ela era alta e desenvolta. Eu gostava de meninas meigas e tímidas, e só de olhar para a expressão dela eu podia dizer que ela não era caça, mas caçadora. E ainda assim eu não conseguia despregar meus olhos dos castanhos dela, ou impedir minha visão periférica de captar cada curva do corpo dela, cada cacho descuidado dos cabelos loiros, cada centímetro exposto de pele pálida e acetinada por baixo da saia clara do vestido que ela usava._

_Apenas de botar meus olhos nela eu consegui sentir a dor diminuindo exponencialmente, parte pela simples distração que a presença dela causava na minha mente, parte por algo que eu não conseguia exatamente explicar. O alívio me permitia voltar a me concentrar em outras coisas, como a confusão estampada no rosto de Bella e a raiva no do vampiro; e ainda assim, algo em mim me compelia a não querer me concentrar em nada mais além dela. _

_Encontrá-la parada naquela escada apenas intensificava a minha sensação de desconforto comigo mesmo, apenas me fazia me odiar mais ainda, e ainda assim me deixava contente por ter os sentidos mais apurados, porque me permitiam superar o fedor de Edward e os cheios conhecidos de Sam e Bella para encontrar aquela nova essência no ar, a essência familiar daquela estranha, algo que me lembrava à praia e o peso das nuvens sobre o mar durante uma tempestade. _

_O cheiro era tão intoxicante que por um instante de paraíso eu esqueci de onde estava, de com quem estava, de como me sentia em relação a tudo aquilo; esqueci-me do casamento de Bella em três semanas e Embry a beira da morte, porque a única coisa que restava no mundo era aquele cheiro que me lembrava da minha infância e da falta de problemas dela, e aqueles olhos que eram escuros como o céu de La Push nas noites de inverno, e que me encaravam diretamente de volta._

_Então eu fui atingido por uma onda de desconfiança que nunca entenderia, e minha concentração se desfez em irritação mais uma vez quando a voz de Bella me chamou à realidade._

_'Droga fui pega no pulo_', pensei quando o tal de Jake olhou na minha direção, e desfiz os feitiços rapidamente. Pense Lindsay, pense rápido numa ótima desculpa para você estar ouvindo a conversa alheia. E faça uma cara de que você não entendeu nada da conversa, você é a inocente!

- Desculpem... – falei, e todos os quatro olharam para mim finalmente – Eu juro que não queria interromper.

- Er... – Bella olhou para mim, pálida e temerosa, como se tentasse concertar o desastre por eu _tecnicamente_ ter ouvido um dos seus segredos – Oi, Linds... Esses são Sam Uley e Jacob Black, amigos de La Push. Esta é Lindsay Prescott, minha prima.

Dei meu melhor sorriso e olhei para eles, que estavam de caras fechadas.

- É um grande prazer conhecê-los – apertei a mão de Uley e virei para apertar a de Black, mas parei de supetão, pois tanto ele quanto Edward me olhavam muito estranho. – O que foi gente? – olhei ao redor, tentando entender as duas expressões, logo em seguida os dois se entreolharam, parecendo saber o que o outro pensava.

_'Saia dos meus pensamentos, imbecil', pensei rudemente, lançando um olhar irritado na direção de Edward; então, percebendo que Lindsay ainda esperava meu cumprimento, respirei fundo, soltei a cadeira e estendi a mão para ela._

- Me desculpe – _disse, abrindo um sorriso controlado_ – Claro, prima da Bella, Lindsay. É um prazer te conhecer – _quando a mão dela se fechou ao redor da minha, a dor voltou como um flash, e se foi como um também; no lugar dela, eu fui invadido pela sensação de fogo sob a pele que eu conhecia como a reação física da mutação para minha outra forma; soltei a mão dela imediatamente_ – Em nome dos habitantes de La Push eu peço desculpas pela existência de Forks.

Eu tive que rir frente aquela fala.

- Isso foi absolutamente estranho – meneei a cabeça em negativa – Eu preciso do seu carro – apontei para Edward – eu não tenho coragem de emprestar o da Bella.

- Claro – ele tirou e jogou a chave para mim que, óbvio, caiu no chão.

- Não jogue coisas, eu não consigo segurá-las – rolei os olhos e voltei-me para Bella – Vou até a farmácia, volto em uma hora.

- Tudo bem – ela concordou, e eu me virei para os dois recém conhecidos.

- A gente se esbarra.

- Espero que sim – _respondi, sem conseguir conter minha língua, dando um último sorriso para ela. Quando ela desapareceu pela porta, entretanto, meu sorriso morreu imediatamente, assim como toda a paz e autocontrole que ela me prouvera. Numa onda de náusea, eu fui novamente invadido pela raiva e traição e preocupação e desagrado._

Assim que saí da casa, dei partida no carro e saí em disparada, eu precisava continuar ouvindo aquela conversa, mas teria que ser via magia. Me afastei cerca de um quilômetro da casa, e só então, pude usar o "Olhar ao Longe" que era uma forma de ser enxerido, sem ser pego, também chamado projeção astral. Me vi na sala de estar da casa de tio Charlie, sem que ninguém pudesse me ver ou ouvir.

- O que foi aquilo? – Bella indagava, olhando de Edward para Black.

- Nada – _respondi num tom provavelmente mais grosso do que o necessário, cruzando os braços. Afastei meus olhos do rosto de Bella, para que ela não lesse a mentira em meus olhos._

- Nada? – Edward riu – Se eu muito não estiver enganado, Jacob acabou de ter sua impressão.

Impressão? O que era uma impressão? – indaguei a mim mesma me aproximando mais do grupo.

- Como é isso? – Uley olhou surpreso para o amigo – Isso é sério, Jake?

- Cale a boca – _grunhi para o vampiro, meus olhos mais uma vez buscando por alguma coisa que eu não sabia exatamente o que era._

- Você teve a impressão com a Lindsay? – Bella parecia horrorizada, e eu me senti mortalmente ofendida. Ora, qual era o problema dele ter seja lá o que fosse isso comigo, hein, hein?

- Eu não tive nada com ninguém, e fique longe da minha cabeça!

- Não acho isso possível, ela não reagiu, não teve qualquer reação – Sam Uley comentou, e dei um passo para trás quando Black olhou bem na minha direção, qual era o problema dele, afinal? Ele não poderia saber que eu estava ali, poderia?

- O que não é surpreendente – Edward cruzou os braços – Eu não consigo ler a mente dela, Jasper não consegue alterar seus sentimentos. Talvez ela seja imune à impressão também.

Opa... Parei de prestar atenção em Black, e voltei-me para Edward interessada. Ler mentes, alterar os sentimentos? Os Cullen eram vampiros mais interessantes do que eu poderia suspeitar a princípio, o Clã iria gostar muito de saber disso.

- Isso é impossível – Uley disse muito convicto de si.

Ok, eu realmente preciso descobrir o que é a bendita impressão.

- Exatamente! – _eu tentei soar convicto, mas meus olhos continuavam sendo atraídos para um canto da sala contra minha vontade, e algo me dizia que Bella ficava mais propensa a acreditar em seu noivinho do que em mim quando eu nem mesmo me dava ao trabalho de olhar para ela enquanto mentia_ – Vocês viram algum beijo? – _com algum esforço me virei novamente para Bella_ – Algum sinal de que estávamos perdidamente apaixonados? Não, vocês não viram, porque não houve impressão alguma, conexão alguma, porcaria nenhuma, e dá pra gente voltar ao assunto? – _focalizando Sam, eu espremi os olhos_ – Nós viemos falar do Embry, Sam, e não da prima loirinha da Bella, se eu me lembro bem.

Apaixonados? Conexão?

Arregalei os olhos, certo, eu já não tinha tanta certeza se queria descobrir o que era aquilo.

- É você está correto – Uley concordou, cansado – Se vocês não sabem nada a respeito, não tem porque continuarmos aqui, temos que vasculhar a região e descobrir o que aconteceu. Espero que não se importe se sairmos um pouco das nossas terras.

- Não temos problemas com isso, Sam – Edward disse, mas agora que eu sabia que ele podia ler mentes, eu podia jurar que ele ainda lia a de Jacob pelo modo que olhava para ele.

Voltei então minha atenção para Bella, que ainda parecia estar totalmente consternada seja lá o que fosse a impressão, minha prima acreditava nela, e parecia estar lutando para não pensar naquilo no momento.

- Tomem cuidado – ela pediu, quando os dois outros seguiam para a porta.

- Nós sempre tomamos – foi à resposta de Uley, Black nem olhou para ela.

Minha última imagem foi a do rosto de Black e novamente levei minha mão ao pulso. Eu sabia por que Edward não podia ler minha mente e por que Jasper não podia controlar meus sentimentos... Mas do que exatamente eu estava protegida quando o assunto eram os lobisomens isso era um mistério.

* * *

_Quando a porta do carro se fechou com força atrás de mim, eu cruzei os braços e encarei o horizonte com determinação, desejando com todas as forças que eu tinha que Sam não puxasse o assunto._

_Minhas preces sem fé, entretanto, não foram atendidas, e assim que o som rosnado do motor do carro preencheu meus ouvidos, Sam me lançou um olhar preocupado._

_- _Já estamos longe dele_ – me informou redundantemente, e eu virei o rosto para olhar as árvores passando pela minha janela – _Quer me contar a verdade?

_Bufei, decidido a não desistir de minha mentira; quem sabe se eu a repetisse vezes o suficiente eu começasse a acreditar nela. Eu não queria que aquela fosse minha impressão. Eu não queria que ela fosse com Lindsay. Eu amava Bella, eu queria Bella, não Lindsay, não importava quão incrível ela fosse, e construir esse pensamento doeu tanto em mim que eu soube imediatamente que estava mentindo. Eu ainda me lembrava de quando me transformara e sentira pela primeira vez as memórias de Sam sobre Emily, e a sensação fora tão aterradora e terrível e incrível quanto o que me apoderara quando vira Lindsay._

_- _Eu tive minha impressão_ – admiti quietamente, ainda olhando pela minha janela as árvores e a relva verde passando._

_- _Isso não é o fim do mundo, Jake_ – Sam tentou ajudar._

_- _Eu estou apaixonado pela Bella_ – me virei para Sam subitamente, sentindo fogo queimando em minhas veias com o pensamento de quanto aquilo complicava minha vida – _Eu não quero minha impressão, não se ela é com qualquer outra pessoa, não se ela é com a prima da Bella!

_-_ Esse não é o tipo de coisa que a gente escolhe cara..._ - Sam disse, me olhando sério - _Se eu pudesse... Bom, você a encontrou, finalmente, você sabia que aconteceria algum dia.

_- _Não, eu não sabia!_ - eu respondi minha revolta aparente em cada palavra – _Não são todos que tem a impressão! Não são todos que tem de sentir como se..._ - bufando, eu cruzei os braços com mais força e me voltei novamente para a janela - _Esqueça ok? Apenas esqueça Sam.

_Sam me olhou com algo que lembrava muito comiseração, mas ignorei totalmente._

- Você é quem sabe, Jake, você é quem sabe.

* * *

Voltei para a casa de Bella quase uma hora e meia depois, eu revirara literalmente Forks, pensando em tudo que havia ouvido... O tal do negócio da impressão continuava na minha mente, mas até agora não sei exatamente como irei descobrir do que se trata sem usar magia. Ok, eu sei que usara magia anteriormente para ouvir a conversa deles, mas daí eu usara em mim mesma, para obter respostas teria que usar em outra pessoa. E, _definitivamente,_ para _isso_ eu não teria permissão ou desculpas. Encantar seres não humanos iria exigir energia demais, e talvez conhecimentos que eu não disponho até agora, ainda estou em fase de aprendizados...

Estacionei o Volvo na garagem e olhei para as sacolas, pelo menos aquele rolo todo servira para algo bom: compras.

Passei pela porta fazendo barulho suficiente para que me ouvissem do outro lado da rua, nunca dava para arriscar, imagina se alguém não estivesse vestido? Mas eu estava esperando demais da sorte, Bella e Edward estavam sentados no sofá da sala, e ambos me olhavam em expectativa.

Certo, a tal da impressão de Jacob Black.

Será que eu deveria estar me comportando de alguma forma estranha por causa da influência do lobo? Só Deus pra saber.

- Oi, gente – cumprimentei entusiástica, e eu realmente estava, fazer compras sempre me deixavam de bom humor.

- Ei, Lindsay – Edward disse, agarrando, ao contrário de mim, a chave que eu jogara no ar.

- Você comprou Forks inteira? – Bella perguntou-se prestando atenção no número de bagagem recém adquirida que eu carregava.

- Somente algumas necessidades básicas – respondi, jogando as sacolas sobre o sofá – Passei na farmácia para comprar umas coisas de garotas, depois na mercearia para reabastecer meu estoque de doces, daí fui numa loja de artigos esportivos, que acho que é de um colega seu, Mike?

- Sim – ela concordou, enquanto Edward revirava os olhos. _Ciúmes?_

- Então, legalzinho o cara, bem tipo normal, mas legal... Já queria me mostrar a cidade toda, como se tivesse algo para mostrar... – meneei a cabeça em negativa – Comprei uma roupa pra correr lá, eu não sei por que não trouxe nenhuma, só me dei conta essa manhã. E ai, o que fizeram enquanto os deixei sozinhos, hein?

- Nada demais – Bella negou enquanto eu me sentava e deu uma olhada rápida para o noivo – Jacob e Sam vieram nos trazer notícias de Embry...

- Ah, o carinha que tinha sido atacado por alguma coisa, ou estava doente, sei lá?

- O próprio – ela confirmou e me olhou bem, como se tentasse arrancar o maior dos segredos de mim – Linds, o que você achou de Jake?

Ok, eu tinha que ensinar um pouco de sutilidade para ela, mas de qualquer forma, respondi:

- Ele é um pouco estranho, não? Toda aquela história de se desculpar pela existência de Forks? Mas fora isso, não fede nem cheira, por quê?

Os dois voltaram a se entre olhar, me deixando impaciente.

- Então você não foi com a cara dele? – ela tentou mais uma vez.

- Sei lá, Bella, eu vi o cara uma vez na vida! Ele é seu amigo, não deve ser o tarado da machadinha, não é mesmo?

- Não – ela apressou-se em confirmar – Ele é uma boa pessoa.

- Melhor para ele – fiquei de pé, e voltei a pegar minhas sacolas – Estarei no quarto editando umas imagens.

- Divirta-se! – Edward desejou, mas no fundo eu pude ouvir Bella sussurrar enquanto eu subia as escadas "Ela não teve a impressão...".

Perfeito, era tudo o que eu precisava... Ter um mistério com um lobisomem.

* * *

_Eu podia pedir quantas vezes quisesse para que Sam esquecesse, mas eu mesmo jamais poderia esquecer. Passei a noite inteira sonhando sonhos que não eram meus, experimentando sentimentos que não eram meus e imaginando cenas das quais eu não participava; e apesar de todas essas coisas terem contribuído para me manter acordado, foi o pensamento dela, o pensar nela, que realmente me impediu de dormir. Eu ficava me lembrando daqueles olhos escuros e da voz dela, e meu corpo ardia de vontade de estar perto dela mais uma vez, de me embriagar com o cheiro dela novamente._

_Conforme os segundos se tornavam minutos, e os minutos se tornavam horas, eu fui tendo mais e mais certeza de que ia ficar louco. Eu precisava encontrar Lindsay de novo, ter certeza de que eu realmente tivera minha impressão, sentir aquele alívio de vê-la mais uma vez. Eu precisava da minha sanidade, e por motivos muito além da minha compressão eu acabara a dando para Lindsay quando a conhecera, e agora era hora de reavê-la._

_O sol já havia nascido quando eu decidi pegar meu carro e ir até a casa de Bella. Eu não sabia o que pretendia ganhar indo lá, ou quem eu pretendia encontrar – se Bella para explicar minha situação ou Lindsay para recobrar minha sanidade – mas eu sabia que precisava ir lá a qualquer custo. Eu não podia parar meus braços e pernas ou meus olhos, que se moviam por vontade própria na direção do carro, pelo caminho familiar que levava a Forks, então tinha de ser certo._

_Já a quatro ou cinco quadras da casa de Bella, quando o sol já havia parado de tingir o solo de verde e começava a dourar as nuvens no horizonte, meus planos foram por água abaixo. Em minha distração e crescente ansiedade eu não prestei tanta atenção quanto devia a rua e, nada menos do que inesperadamente, uma figura escura pulou na frente do meu carro; eu enfiei o pé no breque, puxei o freio de mão, rodopiei duas vezes o Volkswagen ao redor de si mesmo e parei com o coração aos saltos._

_Empurrei a porta do carro e a imagem que encontrei fez com que quaisquer resquícios de sanidade que restassem em mim se evaporassem._

- LYNDSAY! – _corri até o corpo inerte dela, vestida em roupas esportivas, estirado no chão. Me ajoelhando ao seu lado, eu fiz menção de levar minhas mãos à garganta dela para ter certeza de que ela estava viva, que ela estava bem, mas mãos se fecharam ao redor de meus pulsos e eu estava subitamente encarando os olhos dela, parecendo escuros e furiosos comigo. Uma onda de raiva me preencheu, vinda do nada, afogando minha preocupação imediatamente._

- Seu idiota! – exclamei, com uma das mãos agarradas no tornozelo – Você sabe o que significa vermelho num sinal de trânsito?! PARE! E não atropele o primeiro que cruzar seu caminho... Aiaiaiaia... Droga – reclamei, e olhando para meu pobre tornozelo.

- Eu estava distraído – o imbecil admitiu despreocupadamente, aumentando minha vontade de dar um tabefe nele – Me desculpe. Você está bem? Mais alguma parte machucada?

- Magina, eu estou gritando porque é algo interessante para se fazer - olhei para ele, próxima a chutá-lo com o pé bom. - Acho que torci o tornozelo.

_Ainda tomado por aquela onda de raiva, eu franzi o cenho para ela, tentando me manter o mais despreocupado – e não irritado – possível._

- Quer que eu te dê uma carona para o hospital ou prefere ir mancando e com a dignidade intacta?

- Pergunta estúpida - me forcei a levantar, mancando um absurdo - É óbvio que vou andando.

_Passando um braço pela cintura dela e outro por baixo dos joelhos, eu a impedi de continuar com a idiotice. Ela era quente contra meu corpo, mas ao mesmo tempo fresca, como a brisa do verão vindo acalmar toda a minha insanidade anterior._

- Então deixe-me dar boas vindas ao seu primeiro rapto, Srta. Prescott.

- O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo, seu idiota completo?! - gritei, esperneando, alguém tinha que ter peito para enfrentar o lobisomem de três metros, onde estava Emmett quando alguém precisava dele?

- Eu estou te raptando e arrastando até o hospital, o que parece que eu estou fazendo? – _eu a enfiei no banco de passageiro e a prendi com o cinto de segurança, colocando a trava de crianças na porta_ – Agora pare de espernear e cale a boca, ok? – _tomando meu lugar no banco de motoristas eu lancei um olhar irritado para ela, sem nem entender o porquê de tanta raiva._

- Eu não vou a nenhum lugar com você, isso só pode ser realmente uma brincadeira de mau gosto - falei, tentando soltar o cinto de segurança - O doutor Carlisle pode muito bem ir até lá em casa, eu não preciso de qualquer coisa sua, muito menos ajuda!

_Eu parei a meio caminho de enfiar o pé no acelerador e sair cantando na direção do hospital._

- Você prefere ter ajuda do Carslile a me deixar te levar até o hospital?

- Qual seria o problema? Ele é o melhor médico dessa droga de cidade, não é mesmo? – indaguei, e em seguida suspirei exasperada – Por que estou falando com você? Eu devia estar lhe batendo!

- Se você não percebeu a minha intenção não era te atropelar, então pare com essa porcaria de querer me bater sem motivos, ok?

- Deus... – olhei pro teto do carro, esperando que um dos caras lá de cima me ouvissem – Eu sei que não sou a mais perfeita das suas criações, mas pô, castigo assim – apontei para Black – é sacanagem.

_Verdadeiramente irritado, desta vez, e com bons motivos, acredito, segurei o dedo que ela usara para apontar para mim na palma da minha mão, esperando que ela se virasse para que pudesse encarar aquelas orbes castanhas._

- Se você considera ajuda castigo, loirinha, eu acho que você precisa rever seus conceitos _– soltando o dedo dela, abri minha própria porta, dei a volta no carro e abri a dela _– Saia do meu carro.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Estamos no meio do nada!

- Era você quem estava toda pronta para não receber assistência e mancar até o hospital, não era? – _eu continuava segurando a porta dela com veemência, provavelmente mais irritado do que devia com a situação; e daí que ela preferia receber ajuda de um vampiro imbecil do que de mim? Ela era prima da Bella, era de se esperar que ela fosse escolher os sanguessugas aos lobos_ – Então! Coloque sua determinação à prova! Xô!

- Ótimo – pulei para fora do carro, sentindo uma dor alucinante no pé, mas não soltei um pio – Mas saiba – apontei meu dedo na frente do peito – que você vai pagar cada passo que eu der até em casa, e que eu sou maravilhosa quando a intenção é acabar com alguém.

- Mal posso esperar – bati a porta atrás dela e, ainda mais irritado, voltei a dar a volta no carro e tomar meu assento.

_A assisti mancando para longe enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança e ligava o rádio, fazendo o melhor que podia para, apesar da minha irritação, não notar a maneira como a calça preta agarrava as curvas dela que a saia do dia anterior haviam escondido, ou como a blusa cinza colada havia subido, me permitindo assistir os músculos se contraindo em um pedaço exposto de pele leitosa. _

_Ela era linda, e mesmo através da cortina vermelha que encobria meus olhos por causa da raiva, eu conseguia notar isso; tentando afastar esse pensamento para o mais longe possível, liguei o carro e enfiei o pé no acelerador, cantando pneus na direção de Lindsay e buzinando quando passei por ela._

_Minha raiva, entretanto, durou apenas dois quarteirões; agindo por conta própria, meu corpo guiou o carro de volta ao redor da quadra, para parar uma quadra atrás dela, a observando andar. Desta vez, me permiti notar cada músculo se movendo, cada passo que ela dava com atenção, parcialmente para correr e ajudá-la se ela caísse e, parcialmente porque era simplesmente tão bom vê-la. _

_Meu orgulho me impedia de me aproximar mais dela, mas havia um lado meu que não podia ir para longe, que tinha de ter certeza de que ela estava bem, que tinha de ver que ela chegara inteira e segura em casa, e era este lado que me fazia seguir a três quilômetros por hora atrás de Lindsay rua abaixo; apenas quando ela finalmente entrou na casa da Bella minhas pernas voltaram a se mover no ritmo normal e eu acelerei na direção de La Push, minha solidão e a loucura contínua que me atacava longe da mulher que devia ser minha alma gêmea._

* * *

Eu mancava, desejava a pior das mortes para Jacob Black, mancava, pensava em maldições muito dolorosas, mancava e mancava de novo. Aquele maldito lobisomem veria só se estivéssemos cinco séculos atrás, eu o degolaria e usaria sua pele como casaco. Droga, porque nós bruxas tínhamos que evoluir e nos tornar civilizadas, hein? Qual a graça de ter poderes e não poder usá-los para causar desgraça e destruição só assim de vez em quando?

Cheguei à sala, levando o dobro do tempo que normalmente levaria para percorrer aquela distância, Bella, Edward e tio Charlie estavam vendo TV na mesma típica cena 'sou um pai turrão e sei ser muito chato quando quero' que eu os deixara.

- Bella! – eu gritei da porta, finalmente deixando algumas lágrimas de dor escapar – Lembra que você perguntou o que eu achava de Jacob Black? Eu já tenha uma opinião: eu ODEIO ele.

- O que houve com você? – ela me olhou pasma, enquanto os dois homens da casa me ajudavam a sentar.

- Eu fui atropelada pelo seu amigo nativo americano de uma figa! – disse, enquanto Edward tirava meu tênis, e eu dei um grito.

- Eu ia perguntar se está doendo, mas... – ele se levantou – Vou ligar para Carlisle vir dar uma olhada em você.

- Você é um anjo – falei agradecida, enquanto ele tirava o celular do bolso, e eu me virava para o tio – Quero prestar uma queixa.

- Lindsay, tenha dó – ele disse, e quase ria – Você não está mal.

- Ele me atropelou, me agarrou, me jogou dentro do carro, queria me seqüestrar para algum hospital estúpido, e depois me fez voltar andando para cá! Eu o quero preso!

- Ele ia te levar para o hospital – Bella apontou.

- E daí? Ele jogou aquele ferro velho em cima de mim, eu poderia estar morta. Ele merece ir para o xilindró.

- Carlisle vai estar aqui em dez minutos – Edward avisou, se juntando a nós.

- Emmett vem com ele? – eu quis saber, enquanto batia na cabeça de Bella que tentava olhar meu pé inchado.

- Não que eu saiba, por quê? – ele me olhou confuso.

- Quero pedir para que o Emmett espanque o Black, já que o tio Charlie não vai aceitar minha queixa. Isso é prevaricação, tio, o senhor deveria se prender. – apontei furiosa.

- Vou pegar um gelo para você pôr nesse pé, enquanto Carlisle não chega – o tio disse, saindo de fininho.

- O que Jacob queria? – Bella me perguntou, e Edward passou um braço ao redor dos ombros dela, protetor.

- Além de me matar? Eu sei lá, não perdi meu tempo falando com aquele estrupício.

- Você poderia...

- Não! Eu não poderia falar com o filho da puta que me atropelou, que idéia, Isabella... Tava demorando muito para eu não luxar alguma parte do meu corpo, faz o quê? Quinze dias que não levo nenhum tombo? Isso deve ser alguma espécie de recorde.

- Não está quebrado. – Edward apontou.

- Eu sei, eu já quebrei partes suficientes do meu corpo, acredite, _eu sei_ quando quebro ossos.

- Linds, você não pode considerar o ocorrido para ter uma opinião sobre o Jake – Bella falou ao que eu cruzei os braços.

- Por que não? – indaguei e apontei para meu pé que já começava a arroxear.

- Por que... Por que... – ela parecia procurar alguma resposta, e sem sucesso olhou para o noivo, pedindo ajuda.

- Ele a atropelou, Bella, e a fez voltar andando para casa, o que você esperaria de Lindsay? Que ela mandasse flores...? Estou surpreso que ela ainda não ligou para o Emmett de verdade.

- Isto está nos planos – eu fiz questão de salientar, erguendo o dedo.

Vendo que não receberia nenhum _help_ de Edward, ela voltou-se decidida para mim.

- Ele é realmente uma boa pessoa, Linds, e você deve tê-lo enlouquecido ele a ponto dele ter te deixado assim.

- Ei! Eu sou a vítima, eu sou a garota atropelada, eu tenho direitos! – disse, voltando a me revoltar – Não tem a menor lógica você defender o cara que jogou um carro em cima de mim.

- Eu não estou...

- Sim, está! – cortei – Eu quero compreensão, abraços... Isso, gelo também – peguei a bolsa que o tio trazia – Obrigada.

- Não parece está tão ruim – o tio opinou.

- Claro né? Pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco.

- Pelo amor de Deus, seu pai demora? – Charlie implorou ao Edward.

- Ele falou dez minutos.

- Lindsay, você vai sobreviver? – ele quis se garantir.

- Eu vou tentar – prometi, planejando a morte de Jacob Black.

* * *

**Nota da Alix:** Não me matem, por favor, lembrem que se eu morrer não tem próximo capítulo ". Gente, eu vou dar tudo de mim para que o capítulo 3 saia até dia 4 de Julho, porque dia 5 estarei viajando para Pernambuco visitar a família, e lá ficarei por duas semanas, sem pc. Embora eu vá fugir para lan houses de vez enquanto, não vai dar para escrever fics propriamente. Então, se não tiver atualização até dia 4, ou 5 de Julho pela manhã. Respirem fundo, e não me amaldiçoem, quando eu voltar, haverá novas idéias e escreverei tudinho.

**Nota da Alix 2:** Na verdade é um agradecimento muito especial a Leka, minha melhor amiga, que está sendo fonte de inspiração para essa fic, agradeço também a outra pessoa que nunca lerá essa nota, que nós duas sabemos quem é. Brigadão, querida!

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** coisas estranhas começam a acontecer em Forks... Uma morte.

_**Na hora da tempestade.**_

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Lyra White** – Uahauhauahaua Tenho que admitir que eu gargalhei horrores na parte do "E se o sexo for uma droga?", mas é uma dura e crua verdade. XD Lyra, obrigada por toda a divulgação, você é um anjo!

**Fla Apocalipse** – Huahauaha Mais para frente, não sei ainda em que capítulo essa cena vai cair (Alix fazendo cenas soltas para depois enfiar em capítulos é cena hilária de se ver, well), a Linds fala que ela irrita a pessoa no momento que a conhece, depois ou a pessoa a odeia de verdade, ou ama. Acho que é verdade, né? Rsss

**Belial Malfoy** – Mais uma leitora! acenando pompons HUahauahua Acredite, esses dois desastres juntos realmente vão trazer algo MUITO ruins para Forks em breve, espere o terceiro ou o quarto capítulo XD

**Elektra Black** – LEKAAAAAAAAAAA - Sua nojenta de uma figa, fonte de inspiração. Vide nota mais abaixo XD

**Jor Black** – Está aí o Jake, espero que tenha babado muito nele, mas não olha muito, a Linds pode amaldiçoar olho gordo rs.

**Maggie C. M.** – Valeu pela review, continuandooo.

**Julinha Potter** – Eu A-M-O a Linds, ela é uma das minhas personagens preferidas, porque ela é errada demais, e sabe disso XD. É só uma impressão, mas acho que você vai acabar gostando do Jake, vamos esperar.

**liicia** – Valeu pela review, estamos trabalhando no próximo capítulo.

**Nadia Ayad** – Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da Linds, ela mora no meu coração tôo, e não é tão difícil de escrever, é só ignorar todo meu juízo e mandar bala.

**Miss Just** – Linds é totalmente insana, ou um demônio, segundo Emmett S2. Jake chegou, o que achou?

**LuisaDavi **– Fico super feliz que tenha gostado .

**haaannah**. – (Alix cora absurdamente e vai se esconder atrás do Jake) OBRIGADA! Espero mesmo que tenha gostado da chegada do Jake.


	4. Na hora da tempestade

**CAPÍTULO III**

– **Na hora da tempestade -**

Eram seis da manhã e chovia. Na verdade caia um pé-d'água enorme e Bella dormia calmamente. Como diabos ela conseguia? Parecia que a casa iria ser levada a qualquer momento. Virei de lado no colchão e agarrei o travesseiro com força. Meu pé estava doendo, mesmo depois que o doutor Carlisle o enfaixara pela manhã, me prometendo que até o final da semana eu estaria andando normalmente. Contudo, doía. Mesmo após dois Tylenol que eu tomara há poucas horas atrás.

Mas eu estava quase pegando no sono, quando o celular vibrou do meu lado, fala se um negócio desses não é de propósito? Agarrei o aparelho contra a minha total vontade e levei ao ouvido.

- Morra, maldito. – resmunguei, sem abrir os olhos.

'Alya?' – uma voz para lá de conhecida soou do outro lado, e eu me sentei imediatamente, empalidecendo.

Por que o mestre Malik tinha que ligar justo na hora que eu estava de péssimo humor e com dor? Claro que eu não serei louca ao ponto de indagar isso ao cabeça do clã, mas mesmo assim_, sacanagem_...

- Só um momento. – pedi, enquanto saia mancando do quarto de Bella. – Pronto! – falei, quando cheguei à sala.

'Você sempre atende ao telefone desse modo, Alya?' – ele indagou usando meu nome cigano, eu podia imaginar que ele estava se divertindo muito com minha falta de jeito, mas eu não consigo agir de outra forma com Malik, ele realmente me intimida!

- Não quando pessoas mais velhas e que podem me matar com um pensamento estão do outro lado da linha. – informei, gemendo ao sentar no sofá.

'Qual é o problema?' – indagou, certamente estranhando os resmungos de dor.

- Quase fui atropelada e torci o pé no processo. - informei.

'Seu azar a acompanha pelo Atlântico.' – agora sim, ele estava rindo da minha cara.

- Eu realmente comprovei isso... Não que eu não esteja feliz em ouvir sua voz às seis da manhã, mas está me ligando por alguma ocasião especial?

'Na verdade sim.' – ele confirmou e eu quase podia imaginá-lo sentado atrás daquela imensa mesa de mogno na sala cheia de livros, com uma garrafa de conhaque caríssimo do lado. – 'Chegou à época de sairmos para o ritual de motivação, e você sabe o que ocorre. '

- Incomunicabilidade.

'Exato!' – ele confirmou. – 'Você estará sozinha pelas próximas semanas.'

- Espera... Vamos continuar essa conversa com eu fingindo que vocês não deixaram ninguém aqui em Forks para ficar me espionando?

Ele riu do outro lado.

'Sim, vamos. '

Revirei os olhos.

- Eu não acredito que estão confiando em mim ao ponto de me deixarem sozinha com um bando de vampiros e lobisomens! – falei teatralmente.

'Juízo, garota, isso é_ realmente_ um voto de confiança. '

- Sei... Antes de o senhor ir para as férias, me responde algo?

'Se eu souber a resposta... ' – ele disse, e rolei os olhos mais uma vez, odeio essas réplicas metidas a intelectuais.

- O que é a impressão de um lobisomem?

'Está se metendo nos assuntos dos lobos?' – a voz dele endureceu, e eu empalideci junto.

- Não! Eu só andei escutando uma história e outra, não fiz nada. – garanti.

'Bom, de qualquer forma eu não sei do que se trata, Anele já saiu para o retiro.' – Anele é nossa maior especialista em lobisomens e eu nem suspeito quantos anos ela tem. Mas nós estudantes fazemos apostas sobre quem é mais velho se ela ou Malik... Entretanto, nem chegamos perto de uma conclusão. – 'Não quero nem desconfiar que você esteja se metendo nos assuntos deles, Alya, você está aí somente para o casamento da sua prima, se algum deles suspeitar da nossa existência... '

- Não irão! Malik, eu nunca iria dar na cara desse jeito, eu sei dos perigos. – confirmei. – Bella se casa, e eu volto para Praga, tudo ficará bem.

Ele suspirou do outro lado da linha, ele era um dos poucos que sabia quando eu mentia.

'Muito bem, comporte-se de qualquer forma, que os Poderes a protejam. '

- Ao senhor também. – devolvi o cumprimento, e soltei o ar que prendia, estava tremendo sem notar.

Minha alma lembrava bem demais da última vez que meu eu encontrara-se com um inimigo vampiro.

* * *

- Você vai demorar muito? – Bella estava parada à porta da cozinha com uma mochila nas costas, e eu feliz atacava o café da manhã com tio Charlie. Ninguém a mandou cozinhar tão bem, ela tinha que ser responsável por seus atos, ou seja, me prender pelo menos uma hora diariamente à mesa da cozinha.

- Vou. – respondi, atacando um pobre prato de panquecas que nem soube o que lhe aconteceu.

- Por que a pressa? – o tio a olhou soerguendo a sobrancelha. Tenho notado que cada coisa que a Bella faz é digna de desconfiança, e realmente não entendo o porquê. Ela já vai casar mesmo, o que o tio Charlie pode esperar de pior, além, é claro, de sua criança virar uma morta viva sugadora de sangue?

- Alice quer fazer as provas do vestido da Lindsay. – explicou. – E se nos atrasarmos um minuto ela vai me enlouquecer.

- Ei... – falei com boca cheia, mas em seguida engoli – eu tenho um vestido!

- Diga isso para Alice. – Bella sorriu maligna para mim.

- Ok, minha lua de mel com Alice acabou de acabar. – declarei, perdendo um pouco a fome. – Eu passei horas, horas e horas pelo centro velho em busca daquele vestido, ela não pode tirá-lo assim de mim sem mais nem menos. Ninguém arranca um filho de sua mãe dessa forma. – falei, saindo da cozinha mancando. – Tchau, tio!

- Cuidem-se! – ele gritou de volta, e sortudo pôde voltar a comer.

- Alice tem suas idéias.

- A Lindsay também tem suas idéias! – disse, e desci a escada de três degraus da varanda pulando num pé só. Vá lá, depois de torcer, luxar, deslocar e quebrar-me tantas vezes, eu até já tenho experiência para me virar nessas horas. – E a Lindsay tem um lindo vestido dourado que a Lindsay _vai_ usar no casamento, sim senhora.

- Bom... – ela abriu a porta do carro para mim e entrei no mega, blaster, máster automóvel último modelo. – Eu vou adorar vê-las discutindo, uma provando do veneno da outra será uma cena digna de um filme.

- Isabella Swan de onde está vindo tanto rancor? Eu não estou lhe reconhecendo! – declarei, fingindo horror.

- Acho que a convivência transmite via osmose o dom de não prestar. – ela riu, dando partida.

- Por Deus, você 'tá passando tempo demais comigo, pobre Edward... Ele nem vai saber o que atingiu.

- Não tem que ser assim? Manter em rédeas curtas o homem da gente? – retrucou, e pude sentir eletricidade no ar.

Virei-me imediatamente para olhá-la ao ouvir isso.

- Você e Edward por acaso, tipo assim, brigaram?

- Não! – ela respondeu rápido demais, mas em seguida suspirou. – Preferia que tivéssemos brigado na verdade.

- Espera, você está chateada porque não brigaram? – indaguei confusa. – Acho que insanidade é realmente genética.

- Linds, com Edward as coisas são oito ou oitenta por assim dizer, ou tudo ou nada. E...

- E...?

- E eu e Jacob, bem...

- Opa! Pára o mundo que eu quero descer! Você e o idiota o quê?!

- Nós meio que temos uma história... – ela falava sem olhar para mim, e estava corando, enquanto eu implorava que ela não estivesse prestes a me contar sobre um plano miraculoso que envolvesse deixar o vampiro gostosão no altar. – Não me olhe assim! Eu amo o Edward mais que tudo no mundo...

- Só para confirmar, amar mais que tudo no mundo ainda significa: não irei corneá-lo, não é mesmo?

Ela bufou.

- Sim, significa.

Eu sorri absolutamente aliviada.

- Então, você e o idiota têm uma história, e daí Bella? Segue em frente, eu devo ter histórias com metade da Europa.

- Isso não é tão fácil, Jake era meu melhor amigo...

- Eu tenho uma solução para isso: faça novos amigos. Aumente seu círculo de amizades, isso faz um bem para o seu social!

Ela virou-se para me olhar.

- Por que você dá sempre soluções simples que não funcionam na vida real?

- Você é que complica tudo! Você vai se casar, você já disse o maldito sim, tá usando esse anel de sei lá quantos mil quilates. – falei um pouco mais brava do que pretendia. – Será que não caiu a ficha ainda? Seja lá que história você tenha tido com esse cara, não importa mais. E se importar, você não deveria estar experimentando vestidos de noiva, sabe?

- Lindsay... – ela resmungou meu nome como se fosse alguma espécie de resposta oculta.

- Isabella... O que foi? Estamos de mau agora? Vamos virar a cara uma para outra e ignorar nossas existências? Eu pensei que já tínhamos passado dessa fase há alguns anos.

Ela respirou fundo, olhando para a estrada que nos levaria a casa dos Cullen, e por dois minutos eu realmente pensei que ela estava de mau comigo.

- Essas coisas não são fáceis. – Bella declarou.

- Não, eu imagino que não. – concordei, esperando que ela chegasse seja lá onde queria chegar.

- Você já... – ela me olhou curiosa. – Já gostou muito de duas pessoas ao mesmo?

- Não do modo que você quer dizer com gostar. – respondi. – Eu não levo relacionamentos a sério como você faz, Bella. Nada para mim é para sempre. Normalmente é por uma noite, ou por uma semana se o cara for muito bom.

- Às vezes eu acho que seu jeito é mais fácil.

- Que nada... Eu devo admitir que eu sinto um tantinho de inveja de você com o Edward. Quem não gostaria de ter um cara daqueles babando no chão que você pisa?

Ela riu, e corou.

- Ele é maravilhoso.

- E você o ama? – quis me garantir.

- Mais do que tudo.

- Então não se preocupe em machucar alguém, seja lá quem for... Se você se preocupar demais com os outros, nunca vai se preocupar com você.

Bella me encarou, parecendo legitimamente surpresa.

- _Às vezes_ você é muito madura.

- Não conte isso para ninguém! – mandei, rindo.

Ela confirmou e naquele momento passamos pelo portão da casa dos Cullen. A chuva diminuíra um pouco, e havia lama por todos os lados. Uma armadilha perfeita para uma de nós duas realmente se quebrar antes do casamento. Corremos (se é que pode se chamar correr trupicar do jeito que eu fiz) para dentro da casa que estava muito silenciosa. Bella falara sobre os rapazes terem ido acampar ou algo do gênero que eu não prestara muita atenção.

- Meninas! – Esme apareceu na porta nos olhando verdadeiramente surpresa. – Alice não avisou que vocês estavam chegando, vou pegar uma toalha, não se movam, queridas.

- Nós não avisa... – tentei explicar, mas ela já tinha sumido porta a dentro.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – a própria Alice apareceu no alto da escada.

- Você não estava querendo me enfiar dentro de um vestido para qual eu não dei meu alvará, sua traidora?! – indaguei, cruzando os braços.

- Sim, mas... – ela desceu rapidamente a escadaria – eu não as vi chegando.

- Não há nenhum pecado nisso – garanti.

Notei uma troca de olhares entre as duas, enquanto Esme nos entregava toalhas felpudas e enormes.

- Se enxuguem direitinho. – ela pediu de um jeito bem mãe – Não quero vê-las doentes!

Ri baixinho, sério, Esme é mais mãe que a minha mãe, dona Karla estaria histérica por eu estar estragando o carpete, ao invés de se preocupar com uma possível gripe.

- Alice, eu me nego a usar o vestido – falei, secando os cabelos.

- Como assim se nega? – seja lá no que ela estava pensando foi varrido da sua mente com a minha afirmação.

- Simples assim: _não!_

- Mas... Mas... – ela olhou para mim com aqueles imensos olhos dourados, parecendo um bambi saindo de uma floresta em chamas. – É um vestido perfeito, você... Vai ficar maravilhosa.

- Eu já sou maravilhosa. – dei um sorrisão.

- Lindsay! – ela correu até mim, agarrando minhas mãos. – Você não pode fazer isso comigo, está tudo planejado, seu par...

- Meu o quê?

- Par?

- Você até já escolheu meu peguete da festa? Qualé! Tenha dó, Alice. Não, não e não. – neguei, apontando para ela. – Você precisa de limites, garota.

- Lindsay... E se eu provar que o vestido é o mais perfeito dos vestidos?

- Bom... – eu pensei um pouco.

- Uma chance! – ela implorou erguendo o dedo.

- Uma chance. – repeti. – E chamam a mim de demônio! Eu sou uma aprendiz de feiticeira, isso sim. – falei e ri sozinha com a piada pessoal, enquanto Alice me arrastava casa a dentro.

* * *

- Porra, Alice! – gritei, saltando para frente, e ela teve a cara de pau de rir na minha frente.

- Você vai sobreviver. – disse e pegou outro maldito alfinete na almofada.

- Claro! Não é o seu traseiro que está servindo alvo de tiros, né?

- Você está se comportando um bebê chorão, Lindsay. – Bella desdenhou-me e virei bicuda para olhá-la.

- Quer trocar de lugar comigo, preciosa, eu gargalho e você se lasca?

- Onde está seu bom humor, priminha? – eu sei, ela estava realmente se divertindo as minhas culpas, quando mais uma vez Alice me pinicou.

- Ficou na outra roupa, junto com a minha paciência! Chega! Eu não vou provar mais nenhum vestido! – disse, pulando do banquinho.

- Mas eu não terminei! – Alice reclamou.

- Ah, terminou! – gritei, enquanto saia correndo do quarto para poder me trocar no quarto mais próximo, o de Edward.

Sério, o cantinho do Edward é o céu na terra, todos aqueles CDs, aquela cama enorme, a vista, a cama enorme... Já falei da cama? Enfim, eu poderia passar o dia inteiro naquele lugar com certeza, mas meus planos eram outros. Na última hora, Alice e Bella haviam trocado olhares. Elas tinham algum assunto que não poderia ser tratado na presença da inocente prima que eu sou. Elas queriam conversar e eu queria ouvir a conversa, situação perfeita para mim.

Sentei no chão acarpetado, com as costas apoiadas na parede, mais uma vez iria usar magia para ouvir uma conversa alheia, péssimo hábito... Bom, tou pouco me lixando. Dessa vez demorou mais para eu conseguir 'me sintonizar', meu corpo estava ferido e usando energia para sua recuperação, então encantar ficava bem mais difícil que o natural.

Quando finalmente abri os olhos, estava no quarto de Alice e as duas continuavam com aquelas expressões preocupadas. Bella andava de um lado para outro, o rosto tão tenso que uma ruga se formava na testa. Alice continuava brincando com a almofadinha de alfinetes.

- Realmente não é surpreendente, Bella, na verdade eu _deveria_ ter esperado isso, com a impressão é normal. O destino dela está diretamente ligado ao de Jacob, então... Não ver seu futuro não é nada surpreendente.

- Então essa é a última prova que precisávamos, não é? – Bella indagou, parando de andar. – A impressão realmente aconteceu...

- Não que houvesse muitas dúvidas depois do que Edward viu na cabeça do Jacob... Mas se havia alguma dúvida, está aí, não consigo prever nenhuma ação da Linds. Enquanto você andar com ela, também não poderei ver o seu futuro.

Suspirei, enquanto as duas ficavam em silêncio. Qual era a dos Cullen? Será que alguém soltava fogo pelos olhos? Era só o que faltava no meio de todas aquelas aberrações. Mas por um momento, eu realmente não estava preocupada, mas sim com a tal da 'impressão' que estava sendo jogada na minha cara a cada cinco minutos e eu não sabia do que se tratava.

E, definitivamente, eu não apreciava nenhum pouquinho estar ligada de qualquer forma com aquela cria de Caninos Brancos com Pocahontas, seja lá que ligação fosse. Mas ainda assim não poderia esperar que qualquer um deles me explicasse do que se tratava o rolo, sem antes alguém começar a gaguejar e ficar pálido ao mesmo tempo.

Tá aí algo que eu odeio... Segredos. Eles só complicam a vida da gente, se eu pudesse contar a Bella e a todos eles a verdade – e não há a menor chance que isso aconteça –, eu não precisaria usar-me de projeção astral, e não gastaria mais energia do que meu corpo está disposto a fornecer para dar uma de abelhuda.

Voltei ao meu corpo, e respirei fundo, indo logo tirar o maldito vestido, era lindo... Mas ainda assim, Alice não me convencera o suficiente para eu me dispor a usá-lo no casamento. O dourado ainda está no combate.

Cinco minutos depois, encontrei as minhas duas garotas-que-escondem-o-babado jogadas no carpete do quarto de Alice, cercadas de bandejas (certamente obra de Esme) de lanchinhos.

- Vamos ter alguma festa do pijama ou qualquer coisa do tipo? – indaguei ao ver a quantidade de comida ali reunida.

- Esme pensou que estávamos com fome. – foi Bella que respondeu.

- Nós e quem? A torcida dos Yankess? – arregalei mais um pouco os olhos e fui ficar perto da pilha que parecia ter os melhores mini-sanduíches.

- Esme tem aprendido novas receitas desde que a Bella se juntou à família – Alice explicou, os olhos grudados no vestido que no momento seguinte joguei na cara dela.

- Esme é a sogra que qualquer um pediu a Deus. – comentei, feliz com meus mini-sanduíches.

- Que bonito, Linds. – Alice apontou para a gema azul pendurada no meu colar. – O que é?

- Lápis-lazúli. – respondi e até dei uma olhada melhor, e não tive como não sorrir. – Foi um presente que ganhei há alguns anos. – contei e passei o colar para elas darem uma olhada.

- De quem? – ela me olhou curiosa, enquanto Bella observava a jóia mais de perto.

Revirei os olhos, 'tou dizendo... Não ensinam sutileza para nossas crianças nas escolas, cadê a sutileza?

- O nome dele é Devlin Falcon. – respondi, brincando com uma rosquinha coberta de geléia. – E ele é alto, moreno, olhos azuis e é bom de cama.

- Onde está aquela Lindsay que eu conheço que não tem compromisso sério? – Bella indagou, enquanto me devolvia o colar.

- Aqui em carne e osso, querida. – mais uma rosquinha. – Eu e o Devlin somos muito errados um para o outro, ele é ótimo demais.

Alice soergueu a sobrancelha e olhou para mim.

- Estamos esperando que você chegue à parte dos defeitos dele.

- Ele não tem defeitos, ele é um Edward da vida... Bom, ele _deve_ ter algum defeito com certeza, eu só não parei para analisar. Ele me aborrece.

- Mas anda por aí com um presente dele... – Alice apontou.

- Oh, eu gosto dele, em termos... – fiz uma careta ao lembrar da última vez que vira Devlin, ele estava partindo par a Rússia. – Se eu não fosse eu, ele seria o par perfeito, só que... – busquei palavras para explicar o que não tinha sentido para ninguém, além de mim mesma, todo mundo dizia que eu deveria estar com o Devlin há muito tempo. Só eu não compartilhava dessa opinião. – Ele é centralizador, vem de uma puta família tradicional... Quer casar, já sabe o nome de todos os filhos que vai ter, eu não duvido que já saiba até a melhor época do ano para os pirralhos nascerem.

- Você deve ser a única pessoa do mundo que não quer algo assim – ela falou, e Bella concordou.

- Eu não preciso de alguém que lembre o quanto não sou maravilhosa. – dei de ombros. – Além do mais, eu só tenho dezenove, não acho que deva me preocupar com compromisso até uns trinta, pelo menos, se a ciência evoluir mais um pouco, quarenta. E ainda tem adoção, produção independente. Embora, vá lá, vocês acham mesmo que o mundo está preparado para que eu distribua meus genes por aí?

As duas se entreolharam e riram.

- É... Você está certa, continue se divertindo – Bella mandou.

- E você e o Jasper, Alice? – indaguei, atacando mais salgadinhos.

- O que tem? – ela me olhou verdadeiramente surpresa.

- Ah, bom... Vocês juntos são... Quase sobrenaturais – falei, e minha prima riu baixinho, ok, chamar vampiros de sobrenaturais era meio dúbio, mas eu não estava me referindo à sede por sangue, só que eu não podia me explicar isso. – Tipo, a forma que ele olha para você é tão... É como se não houvesse mais nada no mundo além de você, é incrível.

- É... Eu concordo. – Bella assentiu. – Você e Jasper...

- Nós nos entendemos. – ela falou, e se pudesse, eu juraria que estaria corando. – Jasper é especial.

- Vocês são: 'a coisa mais fofa' do mundo, e eu sei que isso foi extremamente paty, mas eu me reservo ao direito de ser só de vez enquanto. – gargalhei.

Nós três rimos, e Alice me olhou interessada, eu sabia que aí vinha.

- Hum... E o seu atropelador preferido?

- O filhote de Pocahontas? – soergui a sobrancelha sarcástica. – Por que todo mundo acha que eu deveria ter uma opinião sobre ele?

Ela deu umas risadinhas, Alice é bem melhor obtendo informações que Bella, com certeza.

- Ué, mas você não tem?

- Bom... – tentei pensar em Jacob Black, sem visualizá-lo como um alvo de dardos. - Ele é alto, forte... Talvez até... Bonito? Eu não presto muita atenção quando alguém me atropela, sabe? Mas o que importa, na verdade, ele não faz muito meu tipo.

- Qual é o seu tipo?

- Os que sabem dirigir.

- Sério, Linds...

- Bom, sério? – eu me virei para olhá-las e me sentei na posição de lótus. – Então me deixe pensar... O que me atrai num homem? Eu não vou dar uma de sonsa e dizer que busco inteligência... – revirei os olhos. – Não que eu saia com asnos! – tratei de explicar. – Mas isso eu olho depois. Pra começar, eles têm que ser mais altos, principalmente quando estou usando saltos, não tem graça abraçar um nanico.

- Alto. – Alice concordou, contando nos dedos. – Loiros ou morenos?

- Olhe o que eu carrego na cabeça – apontei para meus cabelos. – De loira na relação basta eu.

- Moreno. – foi Bella que ergueu dois dedos.

- Tipo físico?

- Bom, tem que ter algo para agarrar, vareta de pau não rola. Ele tem que ter um corpinho considerável, não precisa ser um campeão de halterofilismo, óbvio, aqueles caras são horríveis, mas tem que dar gosto olhar para ele. Ah, e claro, ele tem quer bunda.

Ao me ouvir, Alice gargalhou e Bella corou.

- Ah, Bella. – mostrei a língua para ela. – Homens com bunda são outra coisa, aquelas tábuas não tem graça. Edward tem um belo traseiro, já lhe disse isso.

- É... eu lembro, ele também lembra. – ela me deu um carão e eu ri mais.

- Não desviem do assunto. – Alice pediu. – Já temos o exterior, e o interior?

- Bom depois que o cara tem todos esses requisitos _indispensáveis_, ele tem que ter manha, tem que saber chegar junto, ter um papo legal. Cantada barata é fora na certa.

- O que mais?

- Não fumar, odeio gosto de cigarro no beijo. – fiz uma careta. – Mas coisas boas, gentil, brincalhão, consciente, que não se ache a última bolacha do pacote, porque cara que se acha é um saco. Pode parece bobagem, mas gosto de homem que ri, um sorriso genuinamente feliz. – ao notar que tava divagando, voltei a me sentar ereta. – Eu já sou estourada...

- Você? Onde? – Alice retrucou e eu ri, e então, do nada, ela olhou para a porta. – Oh, eu acho que ouvi o carro dos rapazes, eles devem ter voltando do acampamento.

- Eu não ouvi nada.

- Você é surda, Lindsay. – ela declarou, mas eu não era surda, só não podia prever o futuro.

* * *

- Carlisle disse que você estará andando normalmente até domingo. – Bella me lembrou pela vigésima vez naquele fim de tarde, enquanto voltávamos da casa dos Cullen. Chovia tanto que mal dava para ver a estrada, eu não fazia idéia de como ela conseguia dirigir naquele temporal, mas enfim, resmunguei e olhei para meu pobre pé enfaixado.

- Eu vou estar com um hematoma imenso no dia do casamento, agora me diga como eu vou usar o salto doze que tinha planejado, hein? Castração está entrando nos meus planos para seu amiguinho.

- Você bem que poderia deixar de ser turrona, só um pouquinho, não é?

- Eu nasci turrona, eu vou morrer assim. – declarei, apoiando minha testa no vidro frio do carro, não vendo absolutamente nada do lado de fora, só água e mais água caindo do céu.

Não sei exatamente como aconteceu. Numa hora eu estava amaldiçoando o mundo e todos os índios que nele viviam; noutra hora Bella estava gritando e dando um cavalo de pau incrível com o carro, e no outro eu estava batendo minha testa contra o vidro. Certo, se eu terminar esse maldito mês de agosto com um osso inteiro, meu seguro de acidentes pessoais irá me fazer uma cliente _Premium_.

- Você está bem? – ouvi Bella me perguntar, enquanto eu via estrelas diante dos meus olhos.

Por algum mistério da mãe natureza, ou por o carro ser a prova de mísseis também, não havia vidros em mim.

- Vamos esperar cinco minutos, se eu não tiver uma concussão estarei bem... – falei, com a mão no rosto. – Por que diabos você freou desse jeito?!

- Um homem apareceu na estrada do nada, eu ia atropelá-lo! – contou, abrindo a porta e saindo na chuva.

- Essa cidade é muito violenta para ser uma calma e doce cidade do interior... Bella, onde você está indo?! – gritei, também saindo na chuva. Perfeito, mancando, com um galo na testa e agora molhada, o que poderia melhorar meu dia?

Ah, um homem morto.

Há uns quatro metros de distância havia um homem caído no chão lamacento, ele usava um hábito de padre, e deveria ter seus quase trinta anos, não era nem bonito e nem feio. Não que estivesse ligando para a cara dele, quando ele tinha uma estaca cravada nas costas.

Um grosso pedaço de pau fora fincado na altura do seu coração. Muito sangue escorria pelas suas costas, se misturando a água e ao barro da estrada. Ele sofria espasmos terríveis, e nem faço idéia como pôde ter corrido com aquilo ali, não era humano... Ninguém poderia estar com aquilo e ainda correr... Ainda assim...

Olhei para Bella e Bella olhou para mim, já estávamos há muito encharcadas, e com um homem moribundo tendo os últimos espasmos há poucos metros.

- Vamos sair daqui AGORA! – gritei em meio à chuva, tentando tirar Bella da estrada.

- Não podemos deixá-lo assim! – ela gritou de volta.

- Eu acho que ele não vai se importar! – disse, agarrando no braço dela, a puxando na direção do carro.

- Lindsay... – ela lutava contra mim para permanecer e meu pé machucado não ajudava.

- Bella, alguém fez isso com o cara, esse alguém ainda deve estar por aí... Sabe o que assassinos fazem com as testemunhas? Você não vê filmes? Entra na droga do carro e dirige direto para delegacia!

- Mas...

- AGORA! – gritei, enquanto ela enfiava o pé no acelerador, tinha alguém por perto, perto demais.

* * *

**N/A:** Vamos aos agradecimentos àqueles que quase não me deixaram terminar este capítulo.

Agradeço ao meu pai que me encheu ao meu saco, me deixando emputecida e sem vontade de fazer nada na segunda.

Agradeço ao meu estágio que me esgotou ao nível do absurdo e me fez chegar em casa tão cansada, que desmaiei na cama na terça.

Agradeço ao meu mouse que pifou e ao speddy que deixou de funcionar na quarta e na quinta, me forçando a mexer no pc só com o teclado e sem internet. Isso foi tão 'bommmmm'.

Agora falando sério, em seis anos que escrevo fics, NUNCA um capítulo foi tão difícil de ser feito, e eu cortei duas cenas que na minha cabeça estavam ótimas, mas quando chegou na hora de digitar não pareciam ser boas. O capítulo ficou pronto, não tão bom quanto eu imaginara e nem tão longo quanto eu previra, mas com tanto Murphy na vida, eu deveria estar soltando fogos que ele ficou pronto a tempo.

Notas sobre esse capítulo, ele não foi betado, porque estou sem internet em casa graças ao speddy e estou usando o pc do estágio para postar, quando voltar das férias, editarei e colocarei uma versão betada.

**Agradecimento real:** para a confecção desse capítulo queria agradecer a Fuyu e a sua linda assinatura que me fez ter a idéia do Devlin, lindo, gostoso, que se Merlin ajudar, estará em Forks num futuro não muito distante.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Quem matou o padre? A cidade fica empolvorosa com um assassinato tão monstruoso. Os Cullen procuram ajuda quando o assunto foge do seu conhecimento.

_**Denali a vista.**_

* * *

**(Momento Alix histérica-mor)** Gente, 34 REVIEWS! Eu quase tive filhos de felicidade com o retorno que essa fic está tendo, todo o apoio tanto via reviews, como pelo msn, falando nisso, quem quiser me adicionar alix ponto lima arrobayahoo pontocom, estamos as ordens. Foi por todo o apoio e o carinho que eu fiz de tudo para terminar o capítulo a tempo, mesmo com os céus e os infernos confabulando contra mim. Quero realmente agradecer muito a todos que deixaram reviews e aos que leram e nem deixaram, é maravilhoso quando reconhecem nosso trabalho. Como sabem, estarei viajando agora no sábado dia 05 de Julho e retornando dia 19 de Julho, mas mesmo longe, estarei rascunhando em qualquer papel bobo que fique ao meu alcance e confabulando. Um big tanks a todos.

Agora as reviews em particular.

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Lyra White** – Huhauahau Quem você esperava que eu matasse, um Cullen? Bom, essa não é uma idéia tão ruim assim... Mas tá muito cedo! Foi só um padre, sem importância uahauahuaa Arrancar informações, Hel, quem não te conhece que te compre rs.

**Maggie C M** – Uhauahuaha (nota: Adorei o miúda, meu pai me chama de pequena XD) A Linds é uma peste, poor Jake, não sei se ele a merece.

**Nadia Ayad** – Que ótimo que amou esse capítulo, Ju, minha amora que está ajudando na fic adorou que você gostou do Jake, ela só falou dar pulinhos. Embora não pareça o Jake não é tão fácil de escrever, ele tem inversões de humor impressionantes O.o.

**Jor Maia** – Ei, Jor! Concordo, Lindsay e seu maldito cabelo loiro ¬¬". Ela é a primeira loira que escrevo em papel principal XD e tinha que pegar justo o Jake. Oh, eu gosto da Bella (devo ser uma das poucas que realmente gosta dela), mas se você não gosta de uma, tende a gostar da outra, eu estou tentando construir a Linds o mais oposto da Bella possível.

**LuisaDavi **– Não concorde e nem dê idéias! As bruxas não são tão legais, no passado bem... XD Você irá descobrir.

**Chrissy Cullen** – Ei, Cris! Eu sei que você amou, uhahauahauahau, companheira de altas horas no msn. Aqui está o capítulo tão aguardado, espero que tenha gostado.

**Belial Malfoy** – Eu acho vou lhe decepcionar no quesito magia, como viu nesse capítulo, magia exige das minhas bruxas um esforço maior, fazer magia é como andar, exige energia, não dá para ficar fazendo a torto e a direito. Huahauaha... Não é tão indefinido, quando voltar da viagem, planejo publicar o próximo capítulo em dois ou três dias se ninguém mais confabular rs.

**Miss Just** – Quem te fez lembrar? Estou curiosa! HUahaua Rapidinho tá difícil, estou no modo devagar quase parando.

**Fla Apocalipse** – Eu sinceramente acho que você deveria escrever, tão poucas fics de Twilight, estamos precisando de mais e mais! Os povs de Jake serão constantes sempre que ele tiver algum pensamento importante estarão lá, eu fiquei com medo de alguém se confundir, mas não houve reclamações, então acho que o pessoal pegou a manha do itálico, ainda bem. Estou realmente louca para explorar ainda mais a impressão e colocar os dois juntos mais uma vez, entretanto acho que vai demorar mais um capítulo pro Jake aparecer ;-;

**MadeMoiseLLe Machado** – Eu posteiiiiii, tá vendo? XD Deu um trabalho do cão, mas consegui acena pompons Ele tá surtando? Uahuahaua Espera até os dois se reencontrarem, que você verá surto.

**missjow** – Jow, eu não falo com você até que termine os três livros! Zueira. Agente não se encontra na net, que culpa eu tenho uhahauah. Viajando para ver mamãe, sim senhora.

**Agathabell Black** – Tou dizendo, a impressão ainda vai render ótimas cenas hilárias, pobre Jake, ele sofrerá horrores na minha mão. Eu tenho que parar de passar tacos do capítulo via msn, eu acabo com a graça da coisa... Mas eu não me contenho rs.

**Elektra Black** – De nada, darling. Daqui a alguns anos a gente revela a verdade para ele. Huahaua No way.

**Zia Black** – Lindsay é insana, foi daquele tipo de menina que dava ordens nos meninos e os mandava calar a boca. Que bom que você se identificou com ela, embora eu ache que deva ter medo de você por isso pensativa rs.

**liicia** – Jacob e Lindsay ficarão juntos? Ah, bom, sabe como é... Eu não sei XD Isso não tá decidido ainda, eu tenho três finais possíveis para a fic, e um quarto impossível, mas que tá na minha cachola, só vou saber qual será quando chegar ao final.

**Adara Black** – Eu gosto de Twilight! Que culpa tenho que compartilhamos gostos huaahuahaa. A Lindsay é divertida de se ler, mas nós duas nos mataríamos em um dia se tivéssemos que conviver uma com a outra rs. Bom, como o capítulo chegou até sexta, creio que vou sobreviver, não é? XD

Boas férias para todos e até dia dezenove de julho.

* * *

**Organizações Tabajara informa:**

**1.** Reviews fazem escritores felizes e adiantam publicação de capítulos.

**2.** Novo site de Twilight para pessoas insanas, cadastrem e mostrem suas idéias para o mundo:

**www . fruttoproibito . com .br**

Kissus e boa viagem para mim!


	5. Denali ao longe

**CAPÍTULO IV**

– **Denali ao longe -**

E a cidade parou.

Isso não soa muito como o nome de um filme muito ruim? Mas é que a cidade _realmente_ parou. Eu poderia imaginar os bons cidadãos de Forks murmurando uns para os outros sobre o acontecido em vozes baixas, com todo o respeito do mundo. Poderia até apostar que a morte do padre iria virar uma lenda urbana. O que cá entre nós é show - retirando a parte do assassinato - fazer parte de algo assim está no ponto alto dos meus objetivos de vida. Ao lado de dar uma entrevista à Oprah.

Enquanto o guarda jogava a toalhas em nossas costas e nos oferecia chocolate quente. Tio Charlie gritava com seus subordinados de uma forma muito desajeitada. Claro que isso pode ser resultado do meu ponto de vista. Eu tenho uma ligeira dificuldade em unir a imagem do tio ao de um sério homem da lei, não que o tio seja divertido, ele está muito longe de ser o Bozo, mas tão pouco é um Chuck Norris da vida. Então vê-lo agindo como um chefe de policia foi estranho, para não dizer bizarro.

Aquele era o primeiro assassinato na sua longa carreira como Chefe de Polícia desta pequena cidade de Forks. Embora, no começo do ano ele tivesse lidado com desaparecimentos misteriosos, tudo terminara somente como um ataque de lobos. A verdade envolvendo vampiros nômades e seu futuro genro nunca viria à tona. E pelo bem da sanidade do tio, era bom que continuasse assim. A verdade nunca seria a melhor opção, quando se tratasse da sua filha única e de coisas que não deveriam existir.

Olhei pra Bella ao meu lado, ela estava lidando melhor com aquilo do que eu esperaria. Não que eu estivesse esperando que minha prima tivesse que lidar com um assassinato. Só mesmo nós duas reunidas num único continente para fazer as pessoas começarem a morrer. Mas eu deveria estar superestimando-a. Ela lidava e muito bem com vampiros, lobisomens, bruxas... – embora este último caso não conscientemente – então o que era um homem empalado no meio de uma estrada deserta? Quase um passeio no parque, eu tinha quase certeza.

O cara me ofereceu mais chocolate, contudo não aceitei, daqui a pouco era bem possível eu estar numa clássica cena de filmes infantis com fumaça escapando pelas minhas orelhas.

- Então... – comecei sem saber exatamente o que dizer. É um fato que não há lá muita abertura para manter um diálogo divertido depois que nos deparamos com vítimas de assassinato, mas eu tentei.

Bella também me olhou, parecendo buscar tantas palavras quanto eu, entretanto sem obter qualquer sucesso. Foi aí que olhamos para a principal porta da delegacia, pela qual metade do clã Cullen entrava. Edward imediatamente correu para abraçar a noiva. Já Alice e Emmett vieram para mim, sem nem tentar esconder a preocupação que sentiam naquele momento.

- Vimos o mais rápido que pudemos. – ela explicou, enquanto sentava-se na cadeira rota da delegacia e do outro lado Bella tentava convencer Edward que não lhe faltava nenhum pedaço.

- Quem faria algo assim? – Emmett sentou-se no meu lado. Sem parecer tão desengonçado quanto eu na cadeira de plástico.

Ao ouvir o irmão, Edward nos olhou, e pude ver em seu rosto o quanto ele também queria saber aquilo. Deveria ser alguma espécie de tormento para ele, como era para mim, saber quão perto do perigo Bella estivera. Eu o entendia bem demais, mas ao contrário dele não iria dizer alto.

- Um fã de Buffy chateado com o fim da série? – sugeri. – Ah, vá lá, tudo isso não foi muito caça vampiros? Estaca de madeira na altura do coração e tal. Embora a Buffy não fizesse o estilo de quem atacava pelas costas. Isso é bem mais a cara da Faith.

Os quatro viraram para mim como se tivesse falado um absurdo! Não que eu falasse alguma coisa coerente na maioria do tempo, então eu realmente deveria ter chegado ao nível da aberração ou algo do gênero. Só isso para explicar aquelas caras. Ok! Admito que eu deveria ter um pouco a mais de semancol e saber que o termo 'caça-vampiros' não deveria estar do topo dos dez mais dos presentes, mas qualé, vampiros também não estavam nas minhas companhias mais freqüentes.

- Ou talvez não... – completei rapidamente.

- O que vão fazer com o corpo? – Alice indagou, como que querente mudar de assunto, óbvio, uma vez que com certeza ela já sabia a resposta para a pergunta antes de fazê-la.

- Charlie disse que vão levá-lo até Tacoma. Aqui não há estrutura para algo do tipo. – foi Bella que contou.

- E como vocês como estão? – ela também nos olhava como se faltasse algum pedaço, ou pior, estivéssemos prestes a chorar.

- Estou faminta! – declarei me levantando e fui atacar os restos de uma pizza que alguém esquecera sobre a mesa, provavelmente, desde ontem.

Emmett riu e olhou para Bella.

- E você?

- Vou ficar bem. – ela garantiu e observou o tio no telefone por alguns segundos para então volta a falar. – Eu não o conhecia, não sou uma grande freqüentadora de igrejas.

- Esme o conhecia bem. – foi Alice que contou. – O pároco chegou praticamente conosco a Forks. Era uma boa pessoa, integrado a comunidade, sempre doávamos roupas e comida para as obras de caridade dele. – ela suspirou. – Talvez a Linds não esteja tão errada assim.

- Eu? – indaguei surpresa, alguém estava me dando razão? Isso não era um dos avisos do Apocalipse? Eu tinha certeza que sim, estava bem depois do fogo no céu.

- Sim, uma atrocidade dessas deve ser trabalho de um fanático.

- Ah, bom... Isso com certeza. – acenei. – Mas... Não era ele que iria casar vocês? – perguntei, deve ser insensibilidade da minha parte se preocupar com isso numa hora como essas, mas não se faz padres hoje em dia como faziam antigamente! Padres não dão em árvore não.

- Não, será um juiz de paz. – Edward esclareceu, acabando com meus três segundos de pânico.

- Menos mau. – dei de ombros, enquanto eles continuavam a conversa.

Me desliguei totalmente das palavras dos quatro e fui até a única janela do aposento para observar a rua. Chovia. Não que isso fosse uma grande novidade. Dias ensolarados deveriam ser feriado nesse fim de mundo encharcado.

Já passava a muito das nove, eu tinha quase certeza, uma vez que eu já havia perdido a noção das horas.

Havíamos avisado tio Charlie do ocorrido. Ele profissionalmente levara seus homens ao local, fizera buscas, isolara tudo, quase numa cena digna de _CSI_. Então retornaram a cidade com o corpo, chamando a atenção de Deus e do mundo.

Eu tinha que parabenizar o tio pelo seu tato em lidar com o pânico local. No lugar dele eu teria mandado todo mundo calar a boca sob pena de prisão, e não falado com um por um pacientemente. Só quando acalmou cada matrona que queria chorar por seu pároco, foi que ele veio falar conosco.

E isso foi um saco.

O cara que inventou essa história de fragilidade feminina merece um chute no saco. Não sei quantas vezes o tio indagou se precisávamos respirar, de um copo de água com açúcar, ou de um tempo para pensar. Tão pouco sei quantas vezes revirei os olhos em resposta.

Bella foi quem mais falou. Uma vez que meu relato resumia-se a: cabeça apoiada no vidro, Bella freia como uma bêbada, cabeça batendo no vidro e vamos de cara com o padre parecendo frango no espeto. Entretanto, ela não tinha lá muito a falar a respeito também, exceto o fato que não havia notado antes a estaca. Mas frente à situação, se ela não tivesse notado uma melancia pendurada no pescoço dele, eu não estranharia, fora tudo rápido demais.

Todavia tinha algo estranho rolando nessa historia toda. Quero dizer, tem algo estranho além do retorno de técnicas medievais de morte à moda. Só que eu não sei dizer exatamente o que. Estou com uma sensação de alerta no peito. Do tipo que se tem quando faz uma prova ferrada e está quase lembrando a resposta da questão mais difícil.

Só que toda essa preocupação foi varrida da minha mente quando observei uma moto atravessando a principal avenida numa velocidade considerável. O cara dirigia bem.

Estava ali algo digno de se apreciar, não que eu seja lá uma grande motorista. Na verdade eu sou uma _ótima_ carona. Mas gosto de observar a arte alheia. E o cara sabia o que estava fazendo com aquele brinquedinho!

Ele parou no sinal de trânsito mais próximo a delegacia, porém longe demais para meus olhos. Eu só tinha uma meia visão do motorista e o capacete me impedia de ver seu rosto, mas algo que eu poderia dizer é que ele era muito interessante, logo não poderia ser nativo de Forks.

Usava um jeans roto, velho e apertado, os tênis estavam sujos de lama e só vestia uma camiseta branca, como se zombasse do frio que todos sentíamos. E aquela camiseta... Ah! Devia vir com um aviso do Ministério da Saúde, advertindo do perigo para corações sensíveis. Aquele mísero pedaço de pano mal escondia o conjunto primoroso de músculos que havia por baixo. Minhas mãos coçaram tentadas a tocar do corpo perfeito. Talvez devido total inatividade na minha vida sexual no último mês. Mas eu realmente fiquei extasiada por um momento.

Foi então que Bella me chamou para avisar que estávamos de saída. Quando voltei a olhar pela janela, o sinal abrira e tive que dar adeus a bela visão masculina que tornara meu dia um tanto quanto mais suportável.

* * *

Catei na mochila as fotos que tirara de Bella com Edward ontem, antes que toda essa loucura de assassinato tivesse inicio. Eu havia obrigado - por livre e espontânea pressão - os dois a ficarem nas mais diversas poses até que eu me satisfizesse com a foto perfeita. O que levou cerca de duas horas. Bom, Bella não ficara muito satisfeita com o fato, mas não dei muita bola para seu desgosto e continuei a fotografá-los.

Com o monte de quadradinhos de papel na mão me joguei no colchão, tinha que decidir com qual deles faria o presente de casamento. Não era a mais fácil das escolhas, Edward ficava perfeito em todas – era algo inerente a sua pessoa – e Bella não ficava atrás com seus ares apaixonados clássico.

Entretanto, tenho que admitir que uma foto em particular me chamara mais a atenção. Eles estavam abraçados perto a um dos jardins magníficos que Esme mantinha atrás da casa. Olhá-los juntos e perfeitos era quase um bálsamo, eu sempre fui a última no quesito romantismo, mas quando a história era Bella e Edward me vinha na mente palavras como eterno, perfeito e único. Era simplesmente agradável estar na mesma aura de amor que os dois emanavam.

Mas enfim... Como eu estava sozinha na casa, o tio nas investigações e Bella saíra para namorar seu vampiro bonitão, eu pude ficar a vontade. Leia-se me empanturrar de doces sem que minha prima e sua maldita compulsão por limpeza ficassem em cima de mim como um cão perdigueiro.

Aproveitei a calmaria da tarde parar entrar na internet (com muita paciência e fé na droga da conexão) e pude responder alguns e-mails, ignorar correntes e esvaziar a caixa de spans.

Estava gargalhando de um e-mail pornográfico que uma amiga enviara quando Bella entrou no quarto, logo de cara notei que havia algo errado. Ela estava muito arrumada para quem saíra de uma agarração, além dos mais, três da tarde é uma hora _errada_ demais para se voltar de um amasso. Exceto quando se saí no dia anterior e não fazia nem duas horas!

- O que 'tá rolando? – perguntei quando ela sentou-se na cama, depois de me cumprimentar.

- O que você diria se eu lhe contasse que vou ao Alaska?

Torci o nariz.

- Que Paris é bem mais romântica, mas que um pouco de perversão até o Alaska é suportável?

Ela me concedeu um riso maroto.

- Não estou falando da Lua de Mel, Linds.

Ok, isso me confundiu.

- Pausa para me localizar, do que estamos falando mesmo?

Bella se remexeu desconfortável na cama e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Vou com os Cullens visitar uns parentes. Eles são, digamos, muito velhos. Não poderão vir ao casamento e... quero conhecer toda a família, entende? – ela começou a contar e prestei muita atenção. Sabendo de cara que ela estava mentindo e ao mesmo tempo querendo saber por que, diabos, Bella estava viajando para o fim do mundo as vésperas do casamento. – Vamos até uma pequena vila onde o Edward morou antes de vir para Forks, Denali.

- Nunca ouvi falar. – menti bem melhor que Bella, eu já ouvira falar de Denali, lá viviam os outros vampiros 'vegetarianos' que observávamos comumente. E se eu fosse admitir, parentes muito velhos era uma boa definição para vampiros com mil anos de idade. Mas não a resposta de porque eles não poderiam vir ao casamento, mil anos era uma idade confortável para o pessoal dos caninos pontiagudos.

'Não é da sua conta, Lindsay!', disse para mim mesma, fazendo uma cara de não muito interessada. 'Você já se meteu demais na vida deles, fique longe disso.', mandei, e continuei olhando para Bella.

- Eu não esperava que você conhecesse, mas a questão é... Você vai se chatear por ficar três dias aqui sozinha?

Rolei os olhos, era esse o grande problema?

- Você deveria era se preocupar se Forks estará aqui quando você voltar, não comigo, eu sempre tenho planos sórdidos para passar meu tempo, Bells.

- Sério mesmo? – ela não pareceu se convencer, então acertei uma almofada na cara dela.

- Sério mesmo!

Contudo, antes mesmo que pudesse fazer meus planos malignos para dominar Forks, tio Charlie cortou meu barato ao saber das mais recentes novidades quando ele chegou no final da noite.

- Não! De jeito nenhum! – ele foi bem negativo ao expressar sua opinião e nós nos entreolhamos confusas.

- Ela não pode viajar? – tentei entender. – Qualé, tio, Bella já vai casar. Não é como se ela pudesse fazer uma burrada maior ainda daqui para o Alaska.

Ele também pareceu confuso.

- Sim, ela pode.

- E então? – foi a vez de Bella tentar.

O tio acenou impaciente com as mãos e veio até mim. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu dava um passo para trás, eu não gostava daquele grande olhar lacrimoso e preocupado na cara de pais. Normalmente significava que eu iria me ferrar.

- Lindsay, você não pode ficar o dia todo sozinha nessa casa depois de tudo que vocês presenciaram. – tio Charlie começou a dar-se sentido, embora tudo ainda soava como um imenso absurdo para mim.

- Quando foi que entramos para o programa de proteção a testemunha que ninguém me avisou? – indaguei, cruzando os braços, insatisfeita. – Onde está minha casinha no subúrbio e meu novo nome?

- Não seja absurda. – ele suspirou, ah, essa era boa, eu estava sendo absurda! Ele me tratando como uma invalida e eu era quem falava merda? – Não é como se houvesse um grande perigo, mas essa casa fica longe, sem Bella aqui... Não vou me sentir muito a vontade.

- Oh, tio, _realmente_ a presença da Bella em casa iria espantar qualquer maluco que quisesse me despachar. – comentei.

- Lindsay... – ele gemeu meu nome _exatamente_ como meu pai fazia. Isso, absurdamente, me fez sentir em casa.

- O senhor vai me levar a tiracolo nas investigações? – sorri maligna. – Isso será divertido.

- Não! Isso seria uma loucura. – ele negou, levantando-se. – Vou fazer umas ligações.

O observamos ir até o telefone e realmente 'fazer ligações' bem ao estilo Poderoso Chefão. Imediatamente voltei-me emburrada para Bella.

- Se ele me encontrar um _legal_ trabalho para ocupar meu tempo como ler histórias para velhinhos caducos, cuidar do cachorro de alguém ou ajudar a bibliotecária... Bella, você está ferrada.

- Charlie não faria isso. – a filha da mãe garantiu enquanto quase ria.

- Ele é seu pai, _darling_... – estreitei meus olhos na direção dela, pensando em formas dolorosas de torturas que não deixavam muitas marcas. Ora, ela ainda iria se casar em duas semanas! Eu tinha que ser compreensiva.

- Estou sentindo um pouco de rancor na sua voz. – ela retrucou, sarcástica.

Rolei os olhos.

- Rancor vindo de mim? Bella, ninguém jamais acreditaria nisso. Sou a mais doce e paciente das criaturas, digna de ser um exemplo das melhores condutas.

- Estamos realmente falando de você?

Abri um sorrisão.

- Ahan! A sempre doce e meiga Lindsay Prescott, é a minha outra personalidade quando quero algo de alguém e não posso me servir dos métodos usais. Qualquer dia eu lhe apresento.

- Esperarei ansiosamente. – ela declarou.

- Lindsay. – o tio voltava com uma cara digna de dar medo num homem muito corajoso, isso me impediu de responder Bella como eu queria. – Você vai passar esses três dias gloriosos em La Push. – ele declarou muito satisfeito consigo mesmo e eu gemi, meu pesadelo acabava de começar.

* * *

- Eu poderia carregar suas malas, dirigir o carro, dar comida para o cachorro.

- Linds, eu não tenho cachorro! – Bella disse rindo, enquanto jogava blusas de frio na mala. E eu dei uma mordida particularmente grande no chocolate.

Estava totalmente inconsolável, tentara convencer tio Charlie que aquilo era um absurdo, eu tinha dezenove anos, ele não poderia me tratar como criança! Dizer para onde eu iria ir, ficar ou dormir. Quando ele me ignorou solenemente, mudei de tática, e tentei lembrar que era uma hóspede e ele não poderia me dispensar tão na cara dura, não funcionou. Então tive que apelar para a mais terrível das provações: _ligar para mamãe._

Ela foi totalmente incompreensiva, como eu não poderia falar de assassinatos, uma vez que ela me obrigaria a sair da cidade em dois tempos. Tive que resumir a história que Bella estava saindo da cidade e tio Charlie não tinha muito tempo para ficar comigo, então sugerira que eu ficasse na casa de uns amigos numa aldeia indígena.

Mamãe simplesmente _adorara_ a idéia. Ficara quase meia hora falando da experiência sobre conhecer pessoas novas, como eu deveria me comportar e não dar trabalho a ninguém. De alguma forma, ela compreendera meu pedido de socorro desesperado, como um mero aviso que eu não estaria na casa do tio. Deus! Minha mãe é totalmente impagável.

Então no final da história lá estava eu. Totalmente em horror frente à perspectiva de passar três IMENSOS dias no mesmo perímetro que aquele idiota atropelador de garotas inocentes.

- Você poderia comprar um cachorro. – disse, perseguindo Bella pelo quarto. – Eu daria muito amor e carinho para ele, enquanto você abraça a tia banguela do Edward.

- Não vai ser tão ruim assim.

- Será pior! Se eu estiver presa por assassinato quando você voltar, você terá que carregar isso na consciência por toda a sua vida.

Ela teve a indecência de rir.

- Acho que posso sobreviver a isso. – declarou e me olhou. – Você bem que poderia dar uma chance ao Jake, não é mesmo?

- Não, eu não posso, mas eu poderia dar uma corda e até ensiná-lo como usá-la! Já tivemos empalamento, Forks também precisa de enforcamento.

- Você é tão engraçadinha e vai passar três dias ótimos em La Push. – ela cantarolou sordidamente.

Fechei a cara imediatamente ao ouvi-la.

- Vai, admite, você é masoquista... Adora ver a dor alheia e até se diverte com isso.

Metodicamente Bella dobrou um jeans enquanto pensava na melhor resposta.

- Quem sabe...

- Edward de sorte! – tive que gargalhar e ela me acompanhou.

- Você vai se divertir em La Push. – ela declarou como uma professora que diz que vacina faz bem pra saúde. – Eu me divirto.

- Seu conceito de diversão e o meu são diametralmente opostos.

- Bom... – começou, mas não dava para negar que eu falara a verdade. – Tente não matar ninguém enquanto estiver lá então.

- Não posso fazer promessas quanto a isso. – cruzei os braços e fiz um bico. Numa cena digna de alguém que não tinha ainda uma idade com dois dígitos.

Bella me deu um sorriso condescendente e para meu completo terror, alguém buzinou na frente de casa.

- Edward chegou. – ela jogou a mochila nas costas. – Serão só três dias.

- Acabei de mudar de idéia. – disse, rapidamente, me levantando num pulo. - Eu realmente vou ficar chateada com você por essa viagem.

- Linds! Eu tenho certeza que você vai sobreviver. – afirmou, descendo as escadas e eu a segui com minha melhor cara de órfã Anne.

- Não vou não! – resmunguei e ela abriu a porta, Edward em toda a sua perfeição estava lá parado.

- Bom dia, Linds.

- O que é que tem de bom? – retruquei. – Você acabou de deixar de ser meu mais novo parente preferido, Edward.

- Não conseguiu convencer Charlie pelo visto. – ele riu maroto e pegou a mochila de Bella, e começamos a sair da casa.

Minha resposta foi um suspiro e ele deu batidinhas consoladoras no meu ombro.

- Tenho certeza que você vai sobreviver.

- Pois é... só eu não tenho essa certeza. – disse e abracei Bella, desejando boa viagem.

Os dois tentaram me animar mais um pouco, mas dispensei isso com meu mais amarelo sorriso. Em menos de meia hora tio Charlie viria para me levar até La Push, e eu tinha absoluta certeza que quando chegasse lá, ninguém ouviria meus gritos...

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, gente, valeu pela compreensão por essas duas semanas de ausência forçada, pelas reviews e pelos desejos de boa viagem. Queria me desculpar pela qualidade do capítulo anterior, eu realmente não gostei dele, foi feito as pressas, mas isso não é desculpa, espero compensar a partir desse. Eu particularmente gostei deste capítulo quatro, mesmo sendo uma transição para o retorno de Jake a história, meu senso de humor melhorou em relação ao capítulo anterior. Ponto para mim.

**Agradecimentos:** A Nan que betou esse e o capítulo anterior (a tonta aqui esqueceu de agradecer antes de viagem. Tks, Teco.

A Helena que fez propaganda gratuita da fic no orkut e quase me matou do coração quando descobri. Tks, querida.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Lindsay chega a La Push e reencontra Jake, os ânimos estarão acirrados.

_**O metal ou a cabeça**_

* * *

Abraça reviews lindas que nos fazem tão feliz. Catorze reviews para esse capítulo que nem gostei tanto, vocês estão realmente me surpreendendo! Prometo se quiser vinte reviews, eu posto o próximo capítulo na sexta XD - Chantagem? Magina! É que eu e Ju amamos reviews mesmo.

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Belial Malfoy** – Menina, parir o capítulo anterior foi um sofrimento sem tamanho, eu já tinha absoluta que não ficaria pronto a tempo! Mas fico feliz que mesmo não estando com a melhor das formas, vocês gostaram do capítulo.

**Luisa Davi** – Que bom que amou, o que é meio surpreendente para mim, espero que goste deste também.

**Elisa** – Obrigada! Continuamos, mas sua curiosidade ainda vai ficar por algum tempo, rs.

**Lu Beraldo** – Quem será o alguém misterioso?! Ótima pergunta, mas a resposta vai demorar rs. Então, Linds e Jake, a partir do próximo capítulo a coisa vai esquentar, pra bem ou pra mal. Juro que vou tentar deixar o Jake com todas as partes do corpo no lugar... A Linds não jura nada.

**Adara Black** – Que bom, eu não pretendo morrer antes de conhecer Londres! Bom, eu sempre tento deixar as pessoas curiosas, é mais forte do que eu rs. Então o Devlin – suspira – ele é meu tipo de homem, a Linds é uma idiota por dar foras seguidos nele, embora de vez enquanto eles se peguem. E sim, ele é tão gostoso quanto aparenta. Poor Padre, ele só apareceu para morrer... Err.. Talvez.

**MadeMoiseLLe Machado** – Eu também estou sentindo falta do Jake, mas pense pelo lado positivo, os próximos capítulos terá tanto Jake que você vai se encher dele. XD

**Chrissy Cullen** – Ah, o capítulo foi uma droga, o final só fiquei mais ou menos porque foi escrito primeiro XD TINHA que ter algo bom, pelo amor dos Poderes rs.

**Lyra White** – Huahaua o Pessoal realmente gostou dessa tirada, terei que fazer algo com ela no futuro idéias Ah... Nenhum Cullesinho eu posso matar? Assim não tem graça, Hel. Não me fale dessa maldita lei de Murphy, ela está me perseguindo, espero que ela fique bem longe nas próximas semanas e muitos capítulos fiquem prontos antes do inicio das aulas.

**EvoluxaS2Black **– Huahauahauha Poor Linds, ela ainda não capitou a perfeição do Jake, mas dá um desconto, ela é loira! Huahau Bata nelas, mas não a ponto de deixar marcas, assim você não corre o risco de ser presa. Quanto a hiatus, eu pretendo publicar um capítulo por semana, só teve duas semanas dessa vez, porque fui levada a força ao fim do mundo (suspiro) Postagens sempre no fim de semana. Well, tenho planos para o casamento, MUITOS planos para o casamento, se ninguém morrer até lá, será muito divertido e terá SIM muita babação. Um mar de baba.

**Fla Apocalipse** – Escreva! Não deixe de escrever, eu tenho que criar vergonha na cara e ler outras fics também, mas se eu começar a ler, os capítulos vão demorar mais a sair, e acho que estarei correndo perigo XD. Ju agradece pelo POV do Jake, é ela que o escreve . Eu adoro também o POV dele.

**Stra. Dark Nat** – Wow! Que review OO. Bom, tentei fazer a Linds o mais oposto a Bella possível, embora em algumas coisas elas fossem parecidas, ora, elas são parentes, elas tinham que ter alguma semelhança, como a falta de coordenação motora rs. Bom, quanto aos bruxos isso será explicado na hora certa, quando for realmente necessário, nós teremos um capítulo explicando todo o Be-a-bá dos meus bruxos. Já se Forks ficará inteira até o final dessa história, isso é discutível, mas tenho que dizer que ela irá correr muitos riscos.

HUahaua a Linds comentou o assassinato, mas bom, tudo tem uma razão e um porque, infelizmente, ela não se tocou, mas temos que dar uma folga a ela, Ela não pode saber de tudo. Se a Bella vier saber da verdade, tenho certeza que será cômico XD Cadê os fantasmas? Huahauaha

**chrissy cullen** – Não veio me buscar :P Mas eu já voltei huahauhaua Que bom que gostou do capítulo Cris, espero que tenha gostado deste também.

**MarcelleBlackstar **– Eu adoro a compreensão de certas pessoas :P Gente, eu tava acabada ontem, e ainda escrevi o começo deste capítulo, vai, admite eu mereço uma folga também, Celle. HUahau meu vicio são as personagens femininas, bringuentas e sem nenhum senso de auto preservação rs.

* * *

**Bom, é isso. Até o próximo capítulo, pessoal. o/**


	6. O metal ou a cabeça

**CAPÍTULO V**

– **O metal ou a cabeça -**

- Estou me sentindo um saco de batatas. – declarei quando tio Charlie cruzou a divisa de La Push. Ele teve a cara de pau de rir de mim.

- Você vai gostar daqui, o pessoal é legal, Lindsay... Tem muita gente da sua idade.

- Esse negócio de 'tem muita gente da sua idade' só cola até os doze anos, tio, nem adianta. Não vejo problema algum em ficar sozinha em casa enquanto Bella está no Alaska.

- Não com esse louco a solta! – o tio disse e, pelo tom que usou, nem que eu lhe revelasse os segredos da magia ele iria me deixar sozinha. Sinceramente, eu cansara de discutir com ele, já aceitara o inevitável.

- Certo, certo... Mas se Jacob Black cruzar meu caminho, o senhor não poderá me prender por assassinato.

- Você ainda está pensando no negócio do seu pé? Mas você já está bem, garota! – ele retrucou, estacionando o carro de polícia na frente de uma casa – Jacob é um bom rapaz, Linds.

- Ôôô... Aposto que diziam a mesma coisa de Jack, o estripador. – resmunguei olhando para os lados.

Tio Charlie meneou a cabeça em negativa e eu peguei minha mochila no banco de trás. Olhei ao meu redor, o lugar não era de todo mal, a maresia imediatamente grudou da minha pele, mas não me importei. Sempre adorei o mar. Não que eu fosse dizer isso alto e dar motivos ao tio para me deixar tempo a mais que o necessário nesse lugar, embora ele não estivesse prestando atenção nas minhas caras e boca, mas sim indo na direção a um homem que estava saindo da casa numa cadeira de rodas.

– Ei, Billy! – o tio correu para cumprimentar o amigo, e eu desejei realmente ter quebrado o pé, daí ninguém iria mesmo me tirar de casa.

_Eu estava terminando de checar o motor do meu carro quando aquela sensação que eu lutara pela última semana para controlar me tomou mais uma vez. Respirando fundo, eu segurei as bordas do capô e encarei o motor com determinação, fazendo todo o possível para afastar os pensamentos, sensações e sentimentos que invadiam minha consciência. Essa era a parte que eu mais odiava desde que tivera minha impressão – quando Lindsay sentia coisas fortes demais, e eu acabava por senti-las também. _

_Em meio à minha concentração, tomei um instante para notar qual era o sentimento estranho que estava me tomando desta vez. Eu não conseguia reconhecer nada além de uma falta de familiaridade com o ambiente e a típica irritação que parecia viver eternamente na consciência dela. Respirando fundo mais uma vez, fiz menção de sair de perto do carro e ir tomar um banho frio para me recompor, mas não tive de levantar meu rosto nem trinta centímetros completos para ser pego de surpresa e levantar minha cabeça com tanta força que ela acabou batendo contra a tampa do capô: Lindsay estava em La Push._

_O sangue correu acelerado em minhas veias, quente como lava quando eu percebi o colete de pele que ela vestia, os cabelos loiros soltos ao redor do rosto numa nuvem rebelde de cachos disformes e os olhos mais escuros do que eu jamais os vira antes. Ela parecia uma loba, a líder de uma matilha, olhando de cima os seus pequenos súditos – um deles com sua cabeça doendo por tê-la batido contra o capô._

_O súdito que daria sua vida pela dela, apesar de nem saber seu nome do meio ou como ela tomava seu café. O súdito que ela definitivamente mais odiava._

_Mesmo de onde eu estava, a irritação dela me atacou imediatamente._

- Lindsay? – _eu perguntei, soando definitivamente mais irritado do que devia_. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Tio Charlie! – gritei em plenos pulmões, pouco me lixando para que todo mundo estivesse prestando atenção em mim e corri até ele. – Eu vinha e o idiota descerebrado de uma figa ficaria longe mim! O que ele está fazendo aqui?

- Bom... Essa é a casa dele. – por alguma razão que a ciência não conseguia explicar, tio Charlie e seu amigo estavam se divertindo muito.

- Ótimo, perfeito... O que vem depois disso? Vão cozinhar a Lindsay no óleo quente?

- Óleo quente é pra batatas fritas. – _eu corrigi com um sorriso irritado, limpando minhas mãos nas calças e me aproximando._ – Sapos nós cozinhamos na água quente.

- A chave? – estendi a mão para Charlie, ignorando o energúmeno, e quando percebi que não iria receber o que queria completei: – Não me force a roubar um carro, tio, não seria a primeira vez que faço isso.

- Se for pra você ir embora, pegue meu carro. – _fiz uma mesura na direção do pequeno Volkswagen, sorrindo torto. _– E se puder o atirar no mar com você dentro e as portas trancadas no processo, seria uma maravilha. – _a irritação que eu estava sentindo não podia ser minha; eu sabia disso. Eu estava descontando nela a sua própria raiva, e isso não era bom. Tentei manter minha boca calada, parar de dizer essas coisas estranhas e inapropriadas, mas era muito mais forte que mim. E a cada palavra que eu dizia, mais um pouco de mim morria, porque ela era um pedaço da minha alma, aparentemente, e eu não devia machucá-la jamais. 'Machucar sua alma gêmea é machucar a si mesmo', Sam havia me dito._

- Vou adorar pegar seu carro... Tem um poste lá perto de casa com o nome dele – retruquei furiosa. Porque Billy e Charlie estavam rindo, caramba? Aquilo não tinha graça! Aquele idiota era o mais desprezível dos desprezíveis e aquilo NÃO era engraçado!

- Comportem-se, crianças. – Billy ordenou, e eu lhe lancei um olhar irritado.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui?

- Lindsay vai passar alguns dias conosco. –_ o tom de Billy não permitia contestações, mas ultimamente eu não estava dando a mínima para o que era permitido e o que não era._

- Ou ela vai bater meu carro no poste e parar de nos torrar o saco enquanto estiver internada por exatamente estes dias que ia passar aqui!

- Eu não quero passar uns dias aqui, para começo de conversa. Eu já sei! Eu poderia ir visitar a tia na Flórida, ou voltar para Praga! Estou morrendo de saudades dos meus pais. Isso, vou pra casa. Eu mando o presente dos noivos pelo correio.

- Isso mesmo, pegue um avião e vá pra longe, bem longe! – _eu respondi no mesmo tom alterado e Charlie explodiu em gargalhadas, enquanto Lindsay ficava levemente pálida. Para meu próprio horror, eu fui invadido por uma pontada irracional de medo, e fechei os punhos para manter o controle._

- Chega, isso não vai adiantar nada. – empurrei minha mochila nas mãos do tio e decidi que era melhor sair dali antes que eu começasse a fazer feitiços involuntários.

- Ela tem medo de aviões? – _eu perguntei para Charlie num tom horrorizado, ao que ele apenas riu mais. Já um pouco mais controlado, Billy me encarou com um ar que chegava quase a ser sério._

- Vá pedir desculpas à nossa convidada, Jacob.

- Se ela também me pedir desculpas e vestir calças , talvez eu vá. – _estreitei os olhos para Billy, pegando a chave do meu carro do bolso de trás das minhas próprias calças. _– Vou dar uma volta.

- Não, você não vai. – _Billy me corrigiu, naquele mesmo tom. Eu bufei_ – Você vai achar Lindsay, se desculpar, levar a mochila dela para dentro e ajudá-la a se instalar no quarto de hóspedes. Entendido? – _a última pergunta foi feita com tanta autoridade que meu corpo, tomado por um cansaço que até então eu desconhecia, se rendeu._

- Sim, senhor. – murmurei com os olhos baixos e, com um último suspiro resignado, enfiei a chave do carro de volta no bolso traseiro, desaparecendo na direção da praia para tentar achar Lindsay.

* * *

Quando me proibiram de fazer magia a não ser que a minha vida dependesse disso, deveria haver exceções que eu ainda não tivesse pensado. Obter informações era uma, impedir que meu cabelo ficasse uma droga era outra com certeza. Mas eu não conseguia encontrar uma exceção à regra que abarcasse matar um lobisomem!

Talvez eu não estivesse me concentrando o suficiente.

Eu andava pela praia gelada chutando pedrinhas. Droga, eu não podia ficar sei lá quantos dias na mesma circuncisão que aquele lobo débil mental. Não na mesma cidade, não do mesmo lado da rua e definitivamente não na mesma casa.

- Me desculpe. – o próprio débil mental declarou de algum ponto às minhas costas. – Eu fui um idiota.

- Agora me diga algo que eu não saiba. – resmunguei, chutando a pedrinha mais próxima.

- Jimmy Shine foi a última pessoa a quebrar um Record de velocidade em terra, atingindo a marca dos 206 metros por hora em Bonneville – _eu informei, lembrando-me de ter lido sobre isso numa revista de carros e fazendo meu melhor para não dizer alguma coisa que pudesse ofendê-la._

- Você tem distúrbio bipolar? – indaguei, finalmente virando-me para olhá-lo ao ouvir a frase nada a ver.

- Não. Você tem?

- Ninguém conseguiu confirmar até hoje. – retruquei cruzando os braços e me odiei pelo começo de sorriso que surgiu no cantinho dos meus lábios.

- Você precisa de psiquiatras melhores. – _ele declarou enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e cutucando uma pedrinha com os pés, imitando minhas ações anteriores; com um sorriso tímido, continuou._ – Nós não começamos com o pé direito, né?

Ok, eu não estava esperando um cessar fogo neste momento, até pisquei de tão surpresa que fiquei.

- Atropelamentos não estão na minha lista dos dez mais. – informei.

- Nem na minha. – _acenei afirmativamente, contente que ainda não havíamos brigado nos últimos minutos._ – Me desculpe por aquilo. Eu estava distraído.

- Hum... – o olhei desconfiada, aquilo estava bom demais para ser verdade. – Certo... Talvez eu não devesse tê-lo xingado tanto também.

- E eu não deveria ter te chamado de sapa.

- É, você não deveria. – concordei, cruzando os braços. – Eu não deveria ter lhe chamado de energúmeno, imbecil, falsificação de filhote de Pocahontas.

- Ou ter desejado que você caísse no mar num carro lacrado e morresse afogada ou, melhor ainda, intoxicada pelo seu próprio gás carbônico. – _eu retruquei, sentindo a irritação se acender em mim novamente com aquela corrente inesperada de xingamentos._ – Ou ter tirado sarro dizendo que você não ia poder morrer intoxicada pelo gás carbônico porque tinha tanto oxigênio na água oxigenada do seu cabelo.

- Eu nasci loira, seu filhote de Pocahontas de uma figa! – disse, jogando a primeira concha que alcancei na testa dele.

- Tem certeza que isso não foi a água oxigenada dissolvendo seu cérebro e apagando a sua memória? – _ele se esquivou da concha, se abaixando para catar uma pedrinha também e a jogar na minha direção_. – Eu ouvi que isso acontece!

- Não diga?! Por que o mister "graxa me deixa sexy" realmente tem muita pinta para falar ao meu respeito, não é?

- Posso até estar sujo de graxa, mas pelo menos meu Q.I. tem três dígitos! Cérebro de camarão!

- Q. I. de três dígitos – ah, agora ele pisara muito feio no meu calo. Fui pisando fundo até ele. – Você sabe o que eu faço da vida, espertinho? Sabe? Sabe? – indaguei, enfiando o dedo indicador no peito dele.

- Pentelha profissional? – _eu respondi, tomado demais pela irritação para com ela para sequer me controlar e tentar achar uma resposta menos estúpida_. – Por que se você não é, deveria pensar numa mudança de carreira. Você realmente leva jeito pra coisa.

- Eu faço arquitetura na _Univerzita Karlova_, onde os maiores pensadores da Europa Oriental se formaram nos últimos quinhentos anos. Está bom para você? Ou vai julgar meu discernimento de acordo com a pigmentação dos meus cabelos?

- Terem te aceitado lá é a prova de que as coisas realmente deterioram com o tempo, não acha? – _eu abri um sorriso ferino para ela, girando nos calcanhares para ir embora, tentando por tudo que me era mais sagrado manter a calma e a pose e me afastar dela para ficar calmo mais uma vez. A meio caminho, entretanto, a onda de raiva dela me atingiu em resposta à minha frase. Eu trinquei os dentes, girando o pescoço para encará-la por cima do ombro_ - Quando você construir um prédio, me avise, assim eu vou me lembrar de só ir lá no dia em que quiser morrer.

_Enquanto eu falava, entretanto, ela estava se aproximando de mim, e ao fim da minha frase, ela parou às minhas costas, levantou a mão direita e, com toda a força que conseguiu juntar no momento, me atingiu no rosto com um tapa. _

- VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA? – _gritei assim parte do choque passou, me virando para ela com o rosto vermelho de vergonha e fúria._

- Distúrbio bipolar, lembra? – abri um sorrisão.

_Não me dei ao trabalho de responder. Com um último grunhido irritado, catei a chave do carro no meu bolso de trás e corri para longe dela._

_Eu daria o mundo para estar sozinho na minha cabeça mais uma vez._

* * *

_Quando eu finalmente voltei para casa, estava muito mais calmo - contente, até. Escutara música no último volume, gritara com os cantores, chegara ao limite de velocidade do meu carro na estrada de Forks a La Push... Estivera longe de Lindsay por tempo o suficiente para entender que fora infantil e ridículo, provavelmente movido pelas emoções dela e não minhas, e que algumas das coisas que eu dissera haviam sido inaceitáveis. Eu era um adolescente hormonal, não uma criança de cinco anos, afinal de contas._

_Minha bochecha ardia mais, mas na minha mente estava o lembrete do que eu merecera pelo meu comportamento idiota. Se eu ia viver o resto da minha vida com essa maldita impressão e com essa confusão de sentimentos em mim, eu teria de aprender a separar os sentimentos dela dos meus para que pudéssemos continuar a sermos nós mesmos apesar do que mudara. Eu não queria me tornar ela, afinal de contas; eu queria ficar com ela (e admitir isso era mais difícil do que admitir que eu fora um idiota)._

_Não, eu não ia pedir desculpas. Afinal de contas, eu agira como um idiota por causa dela, e não minha. Mas eu com certeza ia fazer meu melhor para nunca mais agir assim de novo, para nunca mais xingá-la despropositadamente e irritá-la como eu havia feito. Eu manteria minha distância, tanto quanto possível, e tentaria não falar com ela; era o melhor que podia fazer, no fim das contas._

_Entrando em casa, enfiei as chaves do carro novamente no bolso e segui na direção de meu quarto, pronto para me esconder lá até a hora do jantar para que não tivesse de ver Lindsay. A perspectiva de três ou quatro horas a mais sem a presença dela me deixava quase radiante, e quando eu abri a porta do meu pequeno santuário eu estava verdadeiramente sorrindo._

_Meu sorriso morreu, é claro, quando encontrou ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Lindsay – e o que parecia ser o equivalente a uma loja de departamentos inteira em roupas – atirada na minha cama._

- O que você está fazendo no meu quarto? – _perguntei, desconfiado, mas não irritado, para meu grande prazer._

- _Meu_ quarto, o tio Billy nos trocou. Há energias negativas demais naquele outro quarto, e venta. – eu sorri abertamente para ele. – Espero que você não se importe, Black. Eu prometo não mexer muito nas suas coisas.

- Eu devia ter previsto isso... – _rolei os olhos e suspirei, os braços cruzando enquanto eu assumia um ar resignado._ – É tão a sua cara roubar meu quarto e bisbilhotar! – _sorri para ela, não entendendo completamente por que não estava irritado. _– Mas se eu tirar minhas coisas daqui você não vai poder mexer nelas, concorda?

- Mas eu sempre poderei deixar minha marca no quarto, para você lembrar desses maravilhosos momentos pelo resto da sua vida. – retruquei, indo buscar um chocolate na bolsa.

- Se eu tenho algum dizer, que sejam marcas de unhas nas paredes, pra depois eu poder contar histórias.

Não pude deixar de rir frente àquele absurdo, e então caminhei até Black com a barra na mão.

- Você não vai ganhar. – apontei o chocolate para ele, e em seguida dei uma mordida.

- Isso é vida, e não um jogo. – _ele sorriu para mim, tentando parecer misterioso e falhando miseravelmente._

- Quantos anos você tem, Black? – indaguei olhando bem para o corpo dele, sem me importar nem um tantinho que aquilo o constrangesse.

- Quase dezessete. – _respondi automaticamente, também permitindo que meus olhos descessem pelo corpo dela, analisando as curvas mal escondidas pelas roupas apertadas._ – E você, Prescott?

- Dezenove. Eu sabia que você era um pirralho... Mas nunca imaginei que fosse tão pirralho assim. – dei de ombros – Eu não deveria me surpreender... – disse, me virando para voltar para a cama.

- Para acompanhar sua idade mental eu tinha de ser algumas décadas mais novo. – _dei de ombros, despreocupado._ – Bom, afinal, você vai sair do meu quarto ou vai ficar com ele mesmo?

- É claro que não vou sair daqui! A luz é perfeita para eu terminar o presente de casamento da Bella. – _contei, ainda esperando que ele se irritasse, porque ele iria se irritar, ninguém em sã consciência iria entregar seu quarto de mão beijada para mim, sem tentar me matar logo em seguida._

- Ok.

_Dando de ombros, eu puxei uma mala de debaixo da cama e a abri em cima de minha escrivaninha, me preparando para enchê-la com coisas o suficiente para passar uma semana trancado no quarto ao lado._

Cruzei meus braços, olhando para Black em choque. Onde estavam a revolta, a fúria, os xingamentos? Aquilo não estava certo! Eu deveria enlouquecê-lo e não deixá-lo... Complacente? Que horror!

- Que houve? – _perguntei quando me virei na direção da cama pra pegar o travesseiro e o enfiar na mala e acabei encontrando Lindsay me encarando e parecendo horrorizada._

- Eu lhe dei um tabefe! Qual é o seu problema? Eu peguei o seu quarto e você simplesmente está saindo? Black, cadê seus culhões?!

- Você os cortou na praia. – _retruquei, tomando o travesseiro e o atirando dentro da mala._ – E depois fez ensopado. Estou esperando os comer na janta.

- Você é uma desgraça para a raça masculina.

- Não, minha cara... – _neguei, enfiando alguns livros na mala_. – Você é.

- Eu? Eusinha? – indaguei, perplexa. – Nunca tive reclamações antes.

- Então você cortava a língua junto com os culhões? – _cruzando os braços, parei de enfiar coisas na mala e me virei para encará-la com um muxoxo_. – Que vergonha, loirinha.

- Línguas não são problema, mas você é muito novinho para entender dessas coisas.

_Rolando os olhos nas órbitas, eu dei as costas para ela mais uma vez e continuei a empacotar._

Feliz por tê-lo irritado um tantinho que fosse, peguei o bloco que tinha deixado ao lado da cama antes dele me interromper e voltei ao rascunho que estava trabalhando. E, modéstia a parte, estava ficando muito bom mesmo.

_Atravessei o quarto de um lado a outro coletando coisas para minha mala, contente por Lindsay ter arranjado algo com o que se distrair que lhe dava um pouco de paz, e que, portanto, me deixava pensar em paz, sozinho com meus próprios sentimentos. Com o passar dos minutos e o encher de minha mala, entretanto, minha curiosidade foi aumentando quanto ao que a estava deixando tão distraída que nem mesmo me provocava mais, e quando apenas faltavam alguns CDs para colocar na mala, eu me aproximei sorrateiramente da cabeceira da cama para ver o que ela estava fazendo naquele bloco._

_Através do papel estava uma réplica quase perfeita da praia em que eu e ela havíamos brigado apenas algumas horas antes. As pedrinhas pareciam brilhar sobre a luz do sol e o mar lambia a areia com suas ondas eternamente; uma onda semi-estourada brilhava próxima do horizonte da imagem, e eu sorri com o que via. Ela era muito boa._

- Que foi? – indaguei, surpresa por Black está tão perto de mim de repente.

- Você tem talento... – _sussurrei, meus olhos ainda pregados na imagem. Apesar dela ser apenas um desenho, eu quase podia ver o movimento do mar sob a influência da lua._

- Eu... Er... – oh, droga, malditos elogios inesperados. Senti o sangue correr rapidamente para meu rosto.

_Olhando para ela, com aquelas palavras, percebi que suas bochechas estavam rosadas. O calor agradável que emanava dela apenas me deixava mais confortável próximo a ela, e sorri._

- E você está vermelha! – _apontei, contente._

- Não estou não! – neguei, cobrindo vergonhosamente o rosto com as mãos.

- E também está mentindo. – _balançando a cabeça e rindo, eu me afastei da cama e voltei para minha mala, me esquecendo dos CDs e a fechando alegremente_. – Mentiras, pornografia, palavrões e furto de quartos... Acho que é melhor eu ficar longe de você, Prescott, você parece ser uma má influência.

Um a zero para Black. Amaldiçoadas fossem as minhas bochechas.

- Pode ficar longe o quanto quiser, Black... Se você conseguir, claro. – tive que alfinetá-lo.

- Se eu conseguir. – _concordei suavemente, abrindo um sorriso enquanto arrastava a mala para fora do quarto. Assim que a porta se fechou atrás de mim e eu comecei o curto caminho até o quarto do lado, eu soube que nunca ia conseguir._

* * *

_Já eram quatro e meia da tarde, e eu nunca antes havia percebido quão longo era um dia. Atirado em minha cama, há muito eu fora tomado pelo tédio – e apesar do prazer que eu sentia por estar sendo tomado pelos __meus__ sentimentos e não pelos de Lindsay, eu geralmente preferia estar tomado por sentimentos mais agradáveis do que o tédio._

_Rolei na cama um pouco, atirando para longe o livro que estivera lendo e encarando o teto com resolução. Eu queria sair do quarto, mas tinha medo de encontrar Lindsay e entrar em outra discussão sem sentido. Eu queria um pouco de paz, queria ter controle novamente sobre meus próprios sentimentos, e isso eu só obteria mantendo uma distância regular dela._

_Entretanto, pela primeira vez desde minha impressão, eu tentei alcançá-la; eu realmente precisava de um pouco de ar fresco, mas eu precisava ter certeza de que Lindsay não estava por perto. A mente dela parecia distante e calma, contente e risonha, escondida num canto obscuro da minha própria consciência, e contra minha vontade me peguei sorrindo – não apenas porque ela estava longe, mas porque ela estava quase parecendo um ser humano normal naquele nível de consciência._

_Ficando de pé, saí do meu quarto improvisado, e de casa, tão rapidamente quanto podia. Fui pegando ritmo no instinto, minhas pernas se movendo por vontade própria e me levando em passos rápidos na direção da praia. Então eu estava correndo, o ar pesado e úmido de La Push estava batendo no meu rosto e eu estava livre e contente mais uma vez._

_Apenas diminuí meu ritmo já próximo da praia, quando o chão sob meus pés começou a se tornar fofo demais para agüentar minha corrida. Parei, apoiei as mãos nos joelhos e olhei ao meu redor com um ar satisfeito, meu coração batendo acelerado no peito e minha camisa xadrez grudando nas minhas costas por causa do suor._

_Apreciei a vista por um instante, me lembrando da imagem perfeita desta mesma praia que Lindsay havia pintado no dia anterior, e sorri comigo mesmo. Me abaixando, peguei uma pedrinha do chão e me aproximei do mar, a atirando na direção da água. Então me virei para a direita e segui em frente, esperando encontrar alguns dos meninos da reserva para jogar um pouco de baseball antes que começasse a chover ou eles tivessem de entrar para jantar._

_Uns duzentos metros mais para frente encontrei o grupinho de moleques com quem costumava jogar em dias bons, e para minha grande surpresa, Lindsay estava com eles. Parecendo um pouco fora de contexto, ela corria atrás de Zach, brandindo uma luva de baseball na mão e rindo, tão linda e relaxada como nunca havia a visto antes. A luz cinza que escorria por entre as nuvens fazia o cabelo dela parecer ouro velho e o sorriso dela era genuíno e fácil, e parecia estranhamente natural naquele rosto delicado. Com ou sem impressão, eu precisei apenas daquele momento para me apaixonar por Lindsay, apenas daquele instante roubado na praia e daqueles olhos escuros brilhando de diversão, para saber por que ela havia sido escolhida para se tornar minha alma gêmea._

_Lentamente me sentei na areia, enfiando os tênis no mar cinza e fofo de grãos, meus olhos seguindo complacentemente cada movimento de Lindsay, meu inconsciente recheado das risadas dela e da felicidade que ela estava sentindo naquele momento. E, como ferro e fogo, a felicidade dela se estampou na minha alma, e eu soube que por cada dia da minha existência, a partir dali, eu faria todo o possível para continuar fazendo ela me fazer sentir deste jeito._

_Quase cinco minutos depois de eu me sentar, o grupo pareceu finalmente tomar nota da minha presença, quando uma bola atirada com um pouco mais de força veio na minha direção e afundou na areia a dois metros de mim. Levantei, espanei um pouco da areia nas minhas calças, peguei a bola e sorri para Lindsay, que parecia ser a candidata a gandula do grupo._

- Olá – _cumprimentei, acenando com a mão que segurava a bola para ela. Ela se aproximou, espremendo os olhos e parecendo desconfiada._

- A bola, faz o favor – pedi. Era só o que me faltava, que Black viesse acabar com a diversão da tarde. Tudo estava bem até ele aparecer.

_Entreguei a bola a ela com um sorriso._

- Não precisa ficar irritada, estou aqui na paz.

- Claro, você tem a credibilidade de um monge, não é? – retruquei e me virei para jogar a bola para Kevin. – Vê se bate na direção correta dessa vez! – gritei.

- Pra falar a verdade – _dei de ombros_ –, deste grupo você é a única pessoa que não acredita na minha credibilidade. – _acenei para os meninos, que acenaram e volta._

- Eles são muito jovens para ver seu lado negro. – mostrei a língua e tive que rir quando um dos garotos tropeçou nas próprias pernas e caiu. – Ele é mais desengonçado que eu! Tom, você está bem?!

- Tô sim, Linds! – o menino limpou a areia dos joelhos, as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha. – Você vai jogar com a gente, Jake?

- Não, obrigada, Tom. Estou bem aqui, só olhando.

Cruzei os braços enquanto via a turma recomeçar o jogo. Dei uma olhada de esguelha para Black, que continuava do meu lado. Será que ele não tinha algo idiota para fazer, um vampiro para despedaçar, assim me deixando em paz, não?

- Eu não sabia que você fazia o tipo esportivo.

- E eu não faço! – falei, surpresa. De onde ele tirara aquela idéia?

- Você estava jogando com os meninos. – _estreitei meus olhos para ela, ainda sorrindo. _– Só os melhores fazem parte da liga. – _tombando minha cabeça para o lado, abri a boca e puxei o ar para dentro, como quem entende um dos segredos do universo. _– Ahhh, ou não.

- Eu só estava ajudando. – disse e abaixei levemente o rosto, fazendo assim que meus cabelos escondessem meu rosto. Eu não gostava de quando Black agia como uma pessoa normal. – Tenho muita energia, preciso gastar em alguma coisa.

- E desistiu de correr depois que um maníaco quase te atropelou em Forks, imagino.

- Não vou dar a chance de ninguém passar com um carro por cima de mim de novo. – confirmei.

- Muito bem. Ficar na praia é um bom plano se você não quer ser atropelada.

- Um meteoro sempre poderá cair na minha cabeça, as chances são enormes. – falei, só para contrariar.

- Ou uma fratura craniana poderia ser gerada pelo ataque súbito de uma bola de baseball. – _confirmei, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e os pés fundo na areia._

- As bolas normalmente vêm de frente. – neguei calma e ergui a mão. – Já quebrei o nariz três vezes na Educação Física.

- Você é pior que a Bella.

- Eu não sou tão desengonçada quanto ela, mas eu atraio mais coisas ruins, foi a conclusão a que chegamos depois de muitas horas de estudos.

- Estes estudos foram comprovados por alguma universidade renomada? - _perguntei, me atirando de vez na areia novamente, afundando minhas mãos nos grãos e sentindo o frescor úmido do mar na minha pele._

- Se você considerar garotas de pijama com panelas de brigadeiro, ahan. – respondi e respirei fundo. O que eu estava fazendo? Por que diabos estava tendo uma conversa quase normal com ele?!

- Universidade das Mulheres de TPM Revoltadas. – _ri com a idéia._ – É, essa é mesmo renomada. Acho que vou ter de confiar nos dados.

- Continue agindo assim, Black, que vamos acabar virando os melhores amigos. – falei, mas em seguida fiz uma careta. – Que idéia tenebrosa!

- Hey! – _peguei um punhado de areia e atirei sobre as botas impermeáveis dela, adotando ares indignados_. – Assim você me ofende! Fique sabendo que eu sou um ótimo amigo!

- E eu uma ótima cozinheira de macarrão instantâneo.

- Tem mesmo cara de ás no microondas.

- E a pipoca, então? – retruquei, e antes que pudesse controlar sorrira para ele. Ok, havia maconha naquele café que eu tomara mais cedo, só podia ser.

- Não podemos ter tudo. – _sorri de volta para ela, contente em ver que ela estava feliz ao meu lado; desviei, então, meus olhos para o mar, sentindo meu pescoço arder de vergonha com as palavras que eu pretendia dizer a seguir_. – Você já desenha bem... Um talento por vez, Lindsay.

- Black, não faça isso, eu não gosto...

- De quê?

- Dos elogios, eu não gosto deles.

- Por que não?

- Porque... Eu não me sinto a vontade, não tem um porque. – tentei explicar. Porque diabos ele não aceitava o que eu falava como todo mundo? – Elogios não são bons, simples assim.

_Estreitei os olhos para ela, meu sorriso se curvando sapecamente._

- Seu cabelo fica muito bonito solto. – atestei, como num desafio.

- Não me obrigue a correr com um taco de baseball atrás de você. – avisei, soerguendo a sobrancelha em aviso.

- Você não tem um taco, só tem uma luva. Além do mais, você nunca me alcançaria.

- Você não é tão bom quanto se acha, Black. – apontei para ele. – E subestima as garotas.

- Não. Eu estou apenas apontando o óbvio, você nunca conseguiria me alcançar.

- Ok. – concordei e fui até onde os garotos tinham deixado alguns tacos e bolas, pegando o único de metal que lá havia. Voltei-me para os garotos que olhavam tudo, surpresos. – Não se preocupem, se a cabeça dura dele amassar o taco, eu compro um novo.

- Lindsay... - _ficando de pé, eu a encarei desconfiado, minhas pernas já se dobrando em preparação para uma corrida alucinada na direção contrária daquele taco de baseball. _- O que você pensa que está fazendo...?

- O que parece que estou fazendo? – gritei. – Correndo atrás de você com um taco de baseball!

- 'Tá doida, mulher? - _finalmente cedendo aos meus impulsos mais primordiais, saí correndo para longe dela._

- Estou testando uma teoria científica. – falei, os pés afundando na areia enquanto corria. – O que é mais duro, o metal ou a cabeça?!

- Lindsay! - _rindo, eu me esquivei do bastão, que ela brandira na minha direção_. - Quantos anos você tem? Cinco?

- Não é uma questão de idade, Black. – respondi, bramindo o taco na direção dele, mas o filho da puta era muito rápido. – É uma questão de perspectiva, e pela minha... – continuei falando, já um pouco ofegante. – ...você merece apanhar!

- Ou... - _tendo uma idéia brilhante, eu corri mais um metro e então parei, me voltando para ela e sorrindo bem a tempo dela colidir contra meu peito_. - Não. - _apertando meus braços ao redor dela, eu continuei sorrindo, inundado por uma sensação de familiaridade e novidade tão esquisita que jamais encontraria palavras para explicar._

- Isso não vale! – esperneei tentando me libertar dele.

- Quem foi que criou regras para esse jogo? - _para meu espanto, entretanto, ela pisou no meu pé, me forçando ao chão; por pouco eu não a deixei escapar, a levando comigo de encontro a areia enquanto dobrava meu joelho, puxando meu pé supostamente dolorido para uma área mais protegida_ - EI, ISSO É JOGO BAIXO!

- Quem foi que criou as regras do jogo? – gargalhei, tentando me levantar.

- Eu! Eu! Eu criei as regras! - _rolando, eu a prendi contra a areia, me dando mais liberdade com os braços para alcançar meu pé que __devia__ estar machucado_. - Isso doeu, Lindsay!

- Black, você é uma menina? – indaguei. Não havia a menor chance, nem um em milhão de anos, de eu ter machucado de verdade um lobisomem com uma pisadinha.

- Não. - _parando de massagear meu pé, eu encarei o rosto afogueado dela, próximo de mim_. - Prescott, você é um ogro?

- Isso foi para ofender? – levei a mão ao peito, num tom melodramático. – Você tem que melhorar então.

- Não, eu não queria te ofender. - _declarei, parecendo quase ofendido enquanto apoiava ambos os meus cotovelos dos lados do corpo dela e me apoiava a alguns centímetros dela, querendo escapar por um instante da loucura que o calor dela me causava; mais do que nunca eu era atingido pelo cheiro dela, e naquele momento meu verdadeiro desejo era de beijá-la até que ela esquecesse o próprio nome_. – Eu queria apenas fazer isso! - _com um sorriso, forcei um dos meus braços a ficar reto, me impulsionando para o lado, e agarrei o taco de baseball no processo, o brandindo no alto orgulhosamente_. - E mais uma vez minha esperteza fica provada!

Soltei um gritinho revoltado.

- Eu deveria te chutar onde não se vê o sol. – disse, perigosamente.

- E eu deveria enfiar esse taco onde não se vê o sol também. - _mostrando a língua para ela, atirei o taco longe, na direção dos meninos, o fazendo cair quase aos pés de Thomas._ - Você é muito grossa pra ser uma menina direita, sabia?

- Menina direita? – revirei os olhos e joguei as mãos para o alto. – Em que século, você vive? Quinze? Você passou tempo demais com a Bella... – resmunguei, me virando para voltar ao jogo.

_Apoiando minha cabeça nos braços, ainda estirado na areia, eu sorri para ela, a assistindo se afastar. Talvez tivesse a ver com o fato de que ela também estava sorrindo, mas pela primeira vez desde que a conhecera, eu sentia que ela deixara um pouco de sanidade comigo ao ir embora. _

* * *

**Nota da Outra Autora (N.O.A.):** Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii gentem bonita! Aqui é Samhaim Girl, co-autora da fic! Eu sei que tenho andado meio calada (o que não é muito do meu feitio, para aqueles que me conhecem), mas eu não podia ficar em silêncio depois da resposta maravilhosa que vocês deram aos últimos capítulos... Então aqui estou eu, fazendo uma aparição extraordinária para agradecer vocês, do fundo do meu coração, por todas essas reviews! Não posso expressar em palavras o quão feliz eu fiquei ao ver como vocês estão gostando da nossa história (mais da Alix que minha, admitamos), e eu espero que continuem a gostar, agora que o Jake vai aparecer mais... XD Afora isso, continuem deixando comentários, porque eles são o combustível da nossa digitação furiosa! Hehehe

**Agradecimentos: (Alix volta a falar hehehe)** A Niele, querida amiga, que tem apoiado Lycantropus desde o comecinho, quando não era mais que um prólogo e uma boa idéia. Tks.

A May que betou esse capítulo, o grande obrigada de sempre, _darling._

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Quando se junta um sutiã na cabeça, uma viagem de carro e o chão frio de uma cozinha, tudo pode acontecer.

_**No quarto de Jacob Black**_

(_Imitando descaradamente a Stephanie Meyer, vamos fazer quotes do próximo capítulo para deixar vocês com vontade . (Sim, eu não tenho a menor dó ao torturar leitores)_)

"- Não sei do que você está reclamando, eu nunca coloquei bichos peçonhentos na sua cama – comecei a contar nos dedos – nem espalhei uma fofoca vergonhosa, nem lhe deixei nu no corredor, suas roupas continuam totalmente inteiras, e nunca açulei nenhum pittbul em cima de você. Estou sendo até que muito sociável com a sua pessoa.

- Ah, incrivelmente - _suspirando, rolei os olhos nas órbitas, sem conseguir jamais deixar de sorrir; ela era completamente insana, e por algum motivo obscuro, eu estava descobrindo que adorava isso _- Lindsay, me lembre de nunca ter você como minha inimiga declarada.

- Vou espalhar cartõezinhos com esse lembrete pelo seu quarto. – confirmei."

* * *

A cada capítulo que passa fico pensando se vocês vão deixar de me surpreender, e creio que não, o capítulo passado foi publicado no domingo logo após voltei da viagem, na terça feira havia 14 Reviews, cada vez que eu abria meu e-mail havia um novo aviso do fanfiction . net, e eu assim O.O""". É algo que digo para Ju, dá realmente prazer escrever Lycantropus por causa desse retorno, a felicidade é imensa, saber que vocês estão gostando tanto. Estamos adiantando a fic ao máximo nesse fim de férias, para não deixar vocês mais que um semana sem capítulos quando as aulas voltarem, não se preocupem . Agora vamos as reviews!

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Ale Cullen** – Oh, você estava prevendo que teria capítulo novo! HUahauhauaa Bom, o resultado dessa viagem a Denali vai demorar alguns capítulos, o padre morto muitos capítulos... Mas Linds em La Push, você acabou de ter uma pequena dose do que os aguarda neste capítulo, acredite, foi só começo.

**Lyra White** – Oh, eu adoro escrever a Linds, é tão absurdamente tresloucada e cara de pau, e olha que ela tá até muito comportada, imagina do que ela seria capaz longe da família? Medo só de pensar! Eu não vou matar o Mike! Bom, eu nem sei se ele vai aparecer de verdade na fic, acho que não vai sobrar tempo para ele .. Mas acho que alguém morre sim até o final da história.

**Katyna Choovanski** – Bom, para começar, bem vinda ao Universo Twi, faz pouco tempo também que comecei a ler, acho que uns dois meses. Bom, tecnicamente eles foram feitos um para o outro, só falta a tonta da Lindsay descobrir isso, eu sinceramente espero que ela caia na real. Ohhhh... Então, EMP -, tenho planos para ela, envolvendo Twilight, mas somente no futuro, quando Lycantropus terminar, me aguarde! Reclamando do fim desse capítulo? HUahauaha Você tem que ver o fim do capítulo nove, com aquilo sim, eu terei que andar com guarda costas do lado. Acho que vou contratar o Jake rs

**Leave your hat on** – Continuandooo Tks pela review.

**Belial Malfoy** – Inglaterra? Que chique, e que inveja! Sempre quis tomar chá na terra da rainha. Bom, o primeiro dos três dias começou, aguarde os seguintes, tende a melhorar ou piorar dependendo do ponto de vista rs.

**Niele** – Eu sei, eu também estava com saudades .. Essas duas semanas longe, foram terríveis para mim também. Mas aqui estamos, o próximo? Se tudo der certo, sexta feira que vem.

**Maggie C. M.** – As coisas entre Jake e Linds serão quentes em todos os sentidos, espere é verá auhuahuaa

**Sam Borges** – Review são comentários, críticas, sugestões que os leitores nos deixam. Mas enfim, obrigada, fico feliz que goste da Linds, ela é meio (totalmente) doidinha, mas facilmente amável.

**Julinha Potter** – Huahaua Essa ida para La Push vai dar o que falar, problemas, confusões, paradas cardíacas, terá de tudo! Fico mega feliz que esteja gostando.

**Claudia** – Que bom que gostou, meus planos é que as atualizações sejam semanais, que Merlin me ajude!

**Missjow** – Tá vendo, a Linds é mais compreensiva do que aparenta, ok, talvez com a Bella seja uma exceção XD Ah, Joana, não enche :P

**Miss Just** – Raptos para o fim do mundo são um must, além do que, a Bella empata demais relacionamentos, caramba! Eu acho que tenho problemas, eu não gostei do outro capítulo de jeito nenhum, mas todo mundo que falo gostou .. Sou perfeccionista demais. (suspiro) Continuando, quatro horas no mínimo do meu dia estão sendo dedicas a Lycan para ter muitos capítulos quando as aulas voltarem XD

**Ana Vidal** – Sua review foi a que mais me deixou assim OO. Guria, fico muito feliz mesmo que Lycan tenha te feito dar umas boas gargalhadas. Continuarei a escrever sim, planos, muitos planos para essa e outras coisas no Universo Twilight, tudo com muita calma, mas o futuro me aguarda. Jake e Lynds forever S2

**Haaannah** – Seu pedido é uma ordem, Samhain girl (Ju para os íntimos) me disse que está preparando algo especialmente para seu pedido, nem eu sei do que se trata! Mas aposto que vai ficar muito foda, adoro tudo o que ela escreve. Não coma a mesa, por favor, ela não tem culpa (Alix tendo pesadelos com mesas correndo atrás de mim pelas mordidas que levaram).

**Chrissy Cullen** – Ohh, o que a Bella foi fazer no Alaska vai demorar um pouquinho, mas esses três dias você teve uma pequena dose, gostou? Adoro pessoas curiosas, elas são tão divertidas, já lhe disse isso? Huahauaha

**Adara Black** – Tem mais é que escrever review sim! Eu escrevo capítulos inteiros, caramba, me dêem reviews, adoro reviews! È claro que eu precisava tirar a Bella do caminho para a Linds finalmente agarrar o Jake, opa... Isso foi um spoiler? Não sei de nada! Capítulo postado na sexta como prometido!


	7. No quarto de Jacob Black

**CAPÍTULO VI**

– **No quarto de Jacob Black -**

Eu jogava minhas coisas para todos os lados. Onde diabos estava a foto perfeita que eu tirara de Edward com Bella? Eu precisava dela para continuar o quadro, que tinha que ficar perfeito. Se não ficasse, não serviria para nada.

Procurei na minha _nécessaire_, na carteira, na mochila, em cada folha do _portfolio_, em todas as partes do meu estojo multicolorido. Não estava em nenhum lugar. Aquilo estava começando a me enervar.

_Eu abri a porta com a intenção de convidar Lindsay para se unir a nós na mesa de jantar, mas o súbito ataque que recebi de um sutiã preto rendado me impediu de articular quaisquer palavras. Com a peça pendendo sobre minha cabeça, encarei Lindsay com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um ar ofendido._

- Sério, eu sei que você queria me acertar com o bastão de baseball e tudo mais, mas sutiã é jogo realmente _baixo_.

- Não me enerve, Black! – gritei, me abaixando para ir procurar debaixo da cama. – Você, por acaso, viu uma foto da Bella com o Ed dando sopa por aí?

- Se eu tivesse visto a foto, você acha que ela ainda estaria inteira? - _perguntei de volta, meu tom assumindo um tom enfezado enquanto arrancava o sutiã da cabeça e o atirava na cama de Lindsay._

- Black, você tem que seguir em frente. – me virei, ainda deitada no chão com metade do corpo debaixo da cama, para olhá-lo. – Ela 'tá casando, essa pose de pobre corno com dor de cotovelo diminui um _tantinho_ a sua masculinidade.

- O jantar 'tá na mesa. - _respondi ainda mais irritado, girando sobre meus calcanhares e desaparecendo mais uma vez no corredor. Lindsay podia ser minha alma gêmea ou não, mas eu ainda amava Bella, e ela ter escolhido Edward, um vampiro, de todas as coisas, ainda doía._

Suspirei levantando e chutei a cômoda de Black, me arrependendo imediatamente.

- Puta merda, puta merda! – gritei, pulando num pé só, _doeu!_

Cinco minutos depois, já recomposta - ou nem tanto -, fui até a sala. Lá, Billy e Jacob jantavam. Abracei meu querido e muito amado índio ancião por trás. Se Black não tivesse genes de lobisomem, eu apostaria que ele era adotado. Ninguém pode ter um pai tão legal e ser tão chato.

- Tio, o senhor viu uma foto da Bella com o Edward por aí, onde eles estão juntos e perfeitos?

- Não, não vi. - ele negou calmamente. - Você não esqueceu na casa do Charlie?

- Talvez... – sentei ao lado dele, me controlando para não estapear a cabeça de Jacob, descarregando minha raiva.

- Do jeito que é, provavelmente deixou cair no mar e não percebeu - _dei de ombros, ainda irritado com ela e sua obstinação para achar a maldita foto. Que se ferrassem Bella e Edward, que ficassem sem presente! Lindsay não tinha o direito de... de... Bem, de ter uma foto dele naquela casa, fosse ela perfeita ou não._

- Você se lembra de tê-la visto aqui em casa?

Parei para pensar na última vez em que eu vira a bendita foto. Fora no quarto de Bella. Estávamos conversando e... O pároco tinha acabado de ser assassinado, e eu... colocara a maldita foto na mesinha de cabeceira.

- Droga, está no quarto de Bella!

Billy riu, bem disposto.

- Jake pode te levar para pegá-la, se quiser.

- Não, eu não posso!

- Black, você é muito mau... – comentei, fazendo um bico infantil digno de um Oscar.

- E você é mimada! Eu _não_ vou te levar até a casa da Bella numa cidade infestada por vampiros só porque você se esqueceu de uma porcaria de foto!

- Vampiros? – soergui a sobrancelha. Black... _Que fora_. Ri internamente.

- Bandidos! Bandidos, droga! - _empurrando minha cadeira nervosamente para trás, eu larguei meus talheres, sentindo meu pulso retumbar nos meus ouvidos. Eu não devia ter falado sobre a condição de Edward, tanto quanto não devia falar sobre a minha condição, e Lindsay seria uma pessoa muito mais feliz se nunca descobrisse sobre nenhuma das duas coisas. - _Que porcaria, eu não consigo nem fazer sentido!_ - lançando um olhar irritado para Billy, eu bufei e me virei para Lindsay._ - Eu não vou te levar para ficar pegando fotinhos da sua prima e do _noivinho_ dela, me entendeu? Se quiser pegá-las, vista suas calças de corrida e pratique um pouco de esporte.

Apoiei o rosto nas mãos e o olhei, piscando os olhos dengosamente como as estrelas do cinema mudo, nem de longe tão perfeito, mas só para zoar com a cara dele. Eu estava me divertindo muito!

- Jacob... – falei pela primeira vez o nome dele, com uma voz dengosa. – Me dá uma carona até Forks, por favorrr.

- Não! - _respondi, lacônico._

- Está vendo, tio. – me virei para Billy, contendo os risos com toda a força do meu ser. – Todo mundo me chama de implicante à toa.

- Jacob, você vai levar Lindsay até a casa da Bella. Nenhum _bandido_ vai atacá-los, não se preocupe. - Billy sorria gentilmente, mas havia alguma coisa como uma ordem implícita na voz dele, e isso não passou desapercebido aos meus sensos incríveis de situação.

- _Não vou, nem em um milhão de anos!_

_Eu encarei Lindsay, a estrada passando pela janela do carro atrás dela._

- Eu não estou contente, caso não tenha notado.

- Black, eu já cheguei a uma conclusão ao seu respeito. – comentei, sentada ao lado dele no Rabbit. – Seu problema é falta de sexo. Pelo bem da humanidade, vá traçar alguém.

- Cale a boca. - _resmunguei para ela, me movendo desconfortavelmente no banco; por que Lindsay tinha que ficar falando de sexo o tempo todo?_

- Eu sei que você é novinho... – disse, abraçando o braço dele, me rachando de rir por dentro. Finalmente me dei conta de que, estranhamente, eu o irrito quando sou legal. _Garoto doido_! – Eu posso lhe falar dos mistérios da vida, se o tio nunca...

- Cale a boca! - _repeti, desta vez com mais energia, balançando o meu braço para que ela o soltasse._ - Que droga, Lindsay! Você não percebe quando ultrapassou os limites?

- Não. – respondi, dando de ombros.

- Percebi. - _resmunguei por sob a respiração_.

- Garoto bobinho... – dei uma batidinha no braço dele e fui à cata de chocolate na minha bolsa.

_Depois disso passamos longos minutos de silêncio desconfortável. Enquanto Lindsay comia seu chocolate, eu fingia - para ela e para mim mesmo - que não estava assistindo cada movimento da sua boca, cada resquício de chocolate que ela lambia dos lábios, nem cada suspiro que ela soltava com o sabor aveludado em sua boca. Então, quando o silêncio havia se estendido por tempo demais para quaisquer dois adolescentes se sentirem confortáveis, eu o cortei._

- Por que você come tanto? Você tem hipoglicemia?

- Hum... – engoli antes de responder, surpresa por ele ter notado. – Tenho. Se não ingerir açúcar de duas em duas horas, você me verá insana além do normal, e você não gostará disso, pequeno Black.

- Você é insana o suficiente do jeito que está. - _eu me esforcei para sorrir para Lindsay, tentando afastar toda a raiva que ainda sentia para longe._

- Ah, admita... Bem lá no fundo do seu ser, quando eu me for, você vai sentir a minha falta. – mandei, e dei mais uma bocada no chocolate. – Você já me ama, Black!

_Eu a encarei por um instante, genuinamente surpreso. Eu havia me esquecido deste detalhe, havia me esquecido de que ela iria. Com o coração aos saltos, me perguntei o que aconteceria comigo se Lindsay realmente fosse embora, se eu sobreviveria à distância ou ficaria completamente louco. Então, voltei a encarar a rua._

- É. - _admiti, não especificando com o que concordava._

- O que foi, Black querido? – levei o chocolate até a boca dele. – Você parece tão caidinho... Vai um docinho?

_Mordi o chocolate por instinto, meus lábios se fechando sem querer sobre as pontas dos dedos dela. Um choque elétrico percorreu meu corpo e eu desviei meu rosto rapidamente._

- Obrigado.

Voltei a me sentar direito no banco do carro, olhando de vez em quando para Jacob. Já não tinha tanta graça tirar com a cara dele quando o cara parecia estar tão preocupado seja lá com o que fosse.

- Posso ligar o som? – indaguei, cansada do silêncio.

_Acenei afirmativamente a cabeça, minha língua ainda envolta pelo gosto de chocolate. Por um instante insano, eu imaginei se a boca de Lindsay estaria com o mesmo gosto que a minha._

- Se for em algo decente.

- Ei! Eu tenho um ótimo gosto para música. – revirei os olhos enquanto me apoiava no joelho dele para procurar algumas estações boas.

- Eu tenho cara de encosto? - _perguntei, meu tom meio irritado e meio brincalhão escondendo perfeitamente bem o arrepio que percorrera meu corpo com aquele toque inesperado._

- Não me provoque, ou começarei a dizer do que você tem cara, e hoje eu não quero ser deixada no meio do nada. – retruquei, virando o rosto para olhá-lo.

- Continue com as tiradinhas e você vai acabar ficando no acostamento do mesmo jeito. - _estreitei os olhos para ela, finalmente sorrindo._

- Bad Black, very very bad. – mostrei a língua para ele e voltei a procurar uma boa estação.

_Erguendo um braço por trás do encosto do banco de Lindsay, eu tentei fazer todo o possível para ficar confortável com a situação relaxada que se instalara entre nós dois, e não excitado._

- Isso! Jazz! Isso é musica. – exclamei feliz. – Não aquela droga de música que estão fazendo agora. Malditos rappers... Deveriam ser capados.

- Você gosta de jazz? - _perguntei, me esquecendo da situação na qual nos encontrávamos para encará-la com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em choque. De tudo o que eu esperara encontrar em minha alma gêmea, certamente uma paixão por jazz que não era._ - Ou você 'tá tirando uma com a minha cara mesmo?

- Embora eu deseje que tirar com a sua cara vire esporte olímpico – disse, meio confusa. –, não, não estou. Eu adoro Jazz, principalmente os cantores da década de sessenta.

- Lindsay Prescott, uma caixinha de surpresas. - _sorri, levando minha mão ao redor da cintura dela para alcançar o volume do rádio, e o aumentando um pouco, para que o Volkswwagen pudesse ser preenchido completamente pelos acordes melancólicos da balada. O batuque ao fundo dava um tom um pouco sensual ao jazz, mas o saxofone poderoso de algum artista brilhante sobrepujava a sensualidade e a transformava em uma lástima sem palavras._ - Eu também gosto de Jazz.

- Sem chance, você não tem cara de quem gosta de jazz, Black... Você é tão... – me afastei para dar uma olhada melhor nele. – _Você_.

- Pode vir como uma surpresa pra você, Prescott, mas eu também tenho alma. - _bufei para ela, soltando o botão do volume e voltando a abraçar o encosto de cabeça com o braço._

- Não quis ofender, não quis ofender. – ergui os braços em rendição. – Muito stress, só eu posso alegar TPM na nossa relação, lembre disso.

- Ah, _agora_ temos uma relação. - _rolando os olhos, eu sorri a contragosto._ - Pensei que você apenas me odiasse.

- Eu nunca disse que o odiava na sua cara. Só porque eu tentei espancá-lo algumas vezes você já pensa isso de mim? Black, você tira conclusões muito precipitadas.

- Espancar? Você pulou em cima de mim com um taco de baseball! Quando foi que nos mudamos pra terra dos eufemismos?

- Não sei do que você está reclamando! Eu nunca coloquei bichos peçonhentos na sua cama. – comecei a contar nos dedos. – Nem espalhei uma fofoca vergonhosa, nem lhe deixei nu no corredor, suas roupas continuam totalmente inteiras, e nunca açulei nenhum pittbull em cima de você. Estou sendo até que muito sociável com a sua pessoa.

- Ah, incrivelmente... - _suspirando, rolei os olhos nas órbitas, sem conseguir jamais deixar de sorrir. Ela era completamente insana e, por algum motivo obscuro, eu estava descobrindo que adorava isso._ - Lindsay, me lembre de nunca ter você como minha inimiga declarada.

- Vou espalhar cartõezinhos com esse lembrete pelo seu quarto. – confirmei.

- Muito obrigado, você é um anjo. - _rindo, eu parei o carro._ – Chegamos. - _declarei, olhando por cima do ombro de Lindsay para a casa escura onde Bella morava._

- Tio Charlie não está. – constatei vendo todas as luzes apagadas. – Ele deve estar trabalhando nas investigações... – me virei e o encarei. – Você sobrevive cinco minutos sem a minha maravilhosa presença?

_Não, eu não sobreviveria, mas ela não precisava saber disso._

- Claro. - _dei de ombros, e assisti enquanto Lindsay saia do carro e desaparecia dentro da casinha._

_Mesmo do carro eu podia ouvir a bagunça que ela fazia subindo as escadas, entrando no quarto de Bella e fuçando o cômodo em busca da maldita foto. Ela não demorou muito mais do que cinco minutos, mas fora tempo o suficiente para, já mais afastado dos sentimentos plácidos e complacentes dela, eu ser tomado pelas memórias da viagem de carro até ali e envolvido pelo batuque no fundo da canção de jazz. _

_Cada segundo que se arrastava à minha frente, e cada movimento que Lindsay fazia dentro da casa e que me alcançava através da monotonia da noite, eu ficava um pouco mais tomado pelo fogo dentro de minhas veias, pela memória do toque morno da mão dela sobre minha calça, dos cabelos loiros roçando no meio peito, do encaixe perfeito do meu braço ao redor de sua cintura. _

_A cada minuto desenrolado eu ficava mais louco por ela. Quando Lindsay finalmente voltou – sorrindo orgulhosa, os cabelos ainda mais bagunçados do que eu me lembrava deles estarem antes dela entrar na casa, segurando a foto nas mãos – eu tive de usar cada grama de auto-controle que eu possuía para me impedir de fazer algo estúpido e condenável._

- Foto perfeita da Bella para o quadro. – acenei a foto na frente do rosto dele, e em seguida a coloquei no bolso. – Se você tentar destruí-la, matá-lo-ei. – disse, metida, usando o tempo verbal correto.

_Não tendo muito poder sobre meu próprio corpo, eu liguei o carro e grunhi uma resposta qualquer para ela._

- Black, é incrível. - comentei, me sentando ao ladinho dele. - Você é mais de lua que eu, e isso _é_ muito. O que foi agora?

- Nada - _declarei, num tom ainda muito parecido com um grunhido, tentando me focalizar completa e totalmente na rua e apenas nela, e não na sensação quase refrescante dela contra mim._

- Sei... - sentei de lado no banco e olhei para ele, disposta a irritá-lo. Black estava me divertindo mais do que qualquer pessoa em muito tempo.

- Você está invadindo o meu lugar. - _apontei depois de quase um minuto dirigindo com Lindsay grudada em mim, meu foco na estrada quase que totalmente perdido._

- E daí? - indaguei, calmamente.

- Está me incomodando.

- A mim não.

- Mas está me incomodando, droga! - _a empurrei com o ombro para o lado, mas ela permaneceu estática._

- Ui... - deixei escapar de brincadeira. - Você é muito bruto, Black. Sou só uma garota, lembra?

- Lindsay, _pára_ de me pentelhar! – _me virei para lhe lançar um olhar irritado, mas encontrei o rosto dela muito mais próximo do que esperara. Vermelho, me virei novamente para frente, sem saber como me defender dos meus próprios instintos._

- Você é tão previsível! - tive que bater palminhas. - E estressado. E revoltado. - tentei pensar um pouco em alguma qualidade boa de Jacob, eu não podia só falar mal. - Mas é másculo, e eu diria que poderia ser sexy, se parasse de resmungar tanto e se esforçasse um pouco.

- Quer calar a boca? – _com medo de provocar acidentes depois daquela última declaração dela, encostei o carro no acostamento e me virei para encará-la nos olhos, ignorando a proximidade dos nossos rostos enquanto falava._ – Você tirou o dia pra me torrar o saco, Lindsay? Primeiro me obrigada a te trazer _aqui_, para que possa pegar uma foto que você vai usar pra fazer um presente de _casamento_ para a _Bella_, e depois, como se não fosse o suficiente me irritar, você tem de ficar me pentelhando e xingando o caminho todo?

- Mas eu não estou xingando você, Black. - sorri, sem me preocupar com toda aquela revolta. - Eu até busquei na memória algumas coisas que aprecio em você.

- Você – _aproximei meu rosto ainda mais, meu nariz a milímetros de tocar o dela._ – é _insuportável_!

- Eu sei que sou. – confirmei. - E você o que é?

_Como num passe de mágica, a voz mais suave e quase curiosa de Lindsay me despertou do meu transe de irritação. A diversão que ela parecia sentir com toda a situação quebrou a barreira emocional que eu havia erguido no meu subconsciente com a raiva e me inundou completamente. Sorrindo, eu subitamente notei quão próximos nós estávamos e, sem pensar duas vezes, deixei que minha mão seguisse seu curso natural e se fechasse ao redor da nuca de Lindsay. Ainda a encarando nos olhos, respondi._

- Louco – _encostando meu nariz no dela, eu distingui perplexidade se juntando aos outros sentimentos de Lindsay que me invadiam. Mais importante, eu senti _desejo_ abraçando os limites da curiosidade de Lindsay. Rocei, então, meus lábios nos dela, e foi como se uma guerra nuclear explodisse na minha cabeça quando eu me afastei o suficiente para lhe encarar nos olhos novamente._ – Eu sou completamente louco. – _sem esperar por alguma autorização, eu cobri os lábios dela com os meus novamente, a puxando para mais perto pela nuca, meu corpo inteiro ardendo de desejo e alívio enquanto o corpo de Lindsay se moldava contra o meu tanto quanto era possível na estranha posição em que nos encontrávamos no carro. Ela ainda tinha gosto de chocolate, e quando a língua dela se encontrou com a minha, era aveludada e experiente, e eu podia sentir minha razão se esvaindo com cada segundo que eu passava sem respirar, perdido nela._

Definitivamente ser pega de jeito não era exatamente o destino que eu esperava daquela discussão. Quero dizer, eu estava o tirando do sério por pura diversão. Eu estava esperando um duelo verbal para descontar minha frustração natural em alguém e Black parecia o alvo perfeito, uma vez que ele não gostava de mim.

Mas talvez eu não estivesse tão certa sobre o 'não gostar de mim' de Jacob Black. Claro que aquela reação podia ser meramente tensão sexual acumulada, e era compreensível. Ele era apaixonado pela minha prima e ela estava se casando com outro. Mas ele estava agarrando _a mim_ e não a ela. Não havia _algo_ errado naquela equação?

Bom, tenho que admitir que não estava muito preocupada com isso naquele momento. Eu meramente me lembrava que não ia _muito_ com a cara dele enquanto aquelas mãos fortes me apertavam. Eu sabia que lobisomens eram quentes - não só nesse sentido - mas não poderia imaginar o quanto. Era algo a mais para me deixar 'animada' enquanto entreabria a boca para me divertir um pouquinho naquela cena inusitada.

- Só assim pra fazer você calar a boca. – _murmurei depois de alguns segundos, quebrando o beijo com a respiração arfada, uma das minhas mãos ainda segurando Lindsay próxima pela nuca, a outra pousada complacentemente no exato ponto onde a saia dela começava. Meu corpo inteiro estava pulsando ao ritmo desenfreado do meu coração, e eu sorri para Lindsay ao perceber que os olhos dela estavam um tanto quanto mais escuros que o normal._

- Wow... - deixei escapar, tentando trazer minha respiração ao nível normal. - Você pode calar minha boca sempre que quiser, Black... Wow... - respirei fundo e olhei para ele. - O que foi isso, cara?

- Algo que eu não devia ter feito, com certeza. - _acariciei a nuca dela com meu dedão, e então desci aquela mão até a curva da cintura, afastando ainda mais os rostos._

- Por que não? - indaguei, verdadeiramente confusa. Quem beijava daquele jeito, (_WOW_ de novo) e se arrependia?

- Eu gosto da Bella. - _disse, mais para me convencer do que a ela._

- Certo... Eu já sabia disso. - concordei, acenando. - E daí?

- E daí que eu gosto da Bella. Eu não devia sair te beijando, se... - _balancei a cabeça, descobrindo que aquela linha de pensamento nunca a convenceria. Eu queria contar a verdade para Lindsay, contar sobre a impressão, e os fogos de artifício, e como eu estava ficando louco por causa dela e das coisas que ela pensava e sentia. Mas ela iria se assustar. Até onde havíamos visto ela não tivera a impressão, e isso não era bom para mim se eu pretendia cair de cabeça naqueles sentimentos. Eu tinha que aprender a amá-la sem nunca poder tê-la, porque Lindsay nunca iria gostar de mim como eu gostava dela. E por que ela gostaria de mim assim? Eu era um monstro, e apenas isso me fazia estar apaixonado por ela. _- Você merece coisa melhor que eu, Lindsay.

- Jacob, só nos beijamos num carro, não estamos fazendo juras de amor eterno. - tentei explicar o que era tão óbvio para mim. - Mas tudo bem, se você se sente assim... - arregalei um tantinho os olhos. - Se sinta. Acho melhor voltarmos para La Push...

- Ok. - _liguei o carro, me ajeitei no banco e parti para a casa._

_Durante todo o caminho para La Push, o silêncio pesou sobre nós, a única coisa o cortando era o murmúrio das memórias do beijo que havíamos trocado._

Edward tinha o queixo mais perfeito do mundo, foi a conclusão a que cheguei quando apaguei - pela sétima vez? Talvez... - o esboço que fazia do presente de casamento. Maldito vampiro bonitão que estava me dando um trabalho dos infernos. Suspirei e revirei na cama de Jacob, tentando fazer aquele traço novamente. Foi quando maravilhosamente o telefone do corredor tocou enlouquecido, me dando a oportunidade de esfriar a cabeça, antes que rasgasse o bendito desenho por puro ódio.

- Alô? – falei no aparelho depois de uma corridinha.

- Linds? – a voz familiar de Bella perguntou do outro lado do aparelho.

- Isabella Swan dá sinais de vida! Como estão os pingüins? Opa, no Alaska não tem pingüins, como estão os ursos?

- Com frio. E as coisas aí em La Push?

- Sei, ótimas, perfeitas. – disse, apoiando minhas costas na parede. – Ok, estão uma droga, este lugar está me enlouquecendo.

- Brigando muito com o Jake? Charlie me disse que vocês não pareciam se dar muito bem... – indagou-me tentativamente, com a esperança do que dizia não fosse real.

- Oh... Jacob Black. – suspirei. – Nosso relacionamento está passando por altos e baixos, sabe? Primeiro eu roubei o quarto dele, depois o persegui com um taco de baseball... – ela gemeu do outro lado. – Eu não bati nele muito, juro! Então ele me beijou no carro e se arrependeu no segundo seguinte. Talvez eu tenha batido nele forte demais... Ou ele realmente tem problemas mentais, sei lá.

- Você beijou o Jake? – o tom de Bella era surpreso, e eu tive de me lembrar que ela era quase uma santa.

- Na verdade, _ele_ me beijou. – eu especifiquei. – Mas não se preocupe, ele continua totalmente _in love_ por você, garoto cheio de complexos.

- Oh, Linds, me diga que você não foi estúpida com ele. Por favor.

- Por que sempre sou eu a estúpida da história? Ok, esqueça... Eu já sei essa resposta. – suspirei. – Não, eu não acabei com o garoto por causa de um beijo, Bella, foi só _um_ beijo. Essas coisas acontecem.

- Linds, você não... - Bella pareceu pensar duas vezes sobre o assunto, e resolveu não continuar. - Bom, não mate ninguém até eu voltar.

- Prometo que todos estarão vivos até quando você voltar. – disse, quase rindo.

- Até amanhã! - ela se despediu antes de desligar.

- Até amanha! – murmurei olhando para o telefone, e voltei a colocá-lo no gancho.

Eu ainda tinha que continuar o bendito desenho. Billy me convidara para acompanhá-lo até a casa de seus amigos, mas, sinceramente, eu só queria ficar no meu cantinho ouvindo uma boa música. Com o desaparecimento de Jacob (_Lobo, idiota, medroso, gay!_), eu fiquei com a casa só para mim, e pretendia aproveitar o momento.

Voltei para o quarto e, sentada na posição de lótus, tentei retomar o desenho do ponto que tinha parado, mas eu já estava chegando à conclusão que era melhor recomeçar. Foi quando a porta abriu-se de supetão.

Jacob parecia muito puto.

- Bom dia? – tentei, sem entender a fúria. Eu não fizera nada naquela manhã. _Ainda._

_Desligando o telefone, eu encarei a parede, sabendo que meu rosto estava pálido de terror. Quem Lindsay achava que era para contar para a Bella sobre aquele beijo? Quem ela achava que era para dizer aquelas coisas sobre mim?_

_Minhas mãos já fechadas em punhos, eu me esforcei para continuar imóvel na cozinha. As palavras trocadas por Lindsay e Bella no telefone, entretanto, se repetiam eternamente na minha cabeça, me impedindo de continuar parado._

_Antes que eu entendesse o que estava fazendo, minha mão já se encontrava na maçaneta da porta do meu quarto – ocupado por Lindsay naquele instante – forçando-a e abrindo caminho para que eu entrasse._

- Quem você pensa que é? – _expressei meus pensamentos antes que pudesse calá-los._

- Bom dia?

- Por que você contou pra Bella?

- Ah... – soergui a sobrancelha confusa. – Eu ainda estou no 'Bom dia'. Do que você está falando?

- Bella, caramba, eu to falando de você ter contado pra Bella sobre o beijo!

- Espera! – pulei de pé para encará-lo. – Como você sabe o que eu falei numa conversa que tecnicamente deveria ser particular?

- Você estava no telefone da _minha_ casa! E como é que você pode ter coragem de me repreender sobre coisas particulares quando você contou pra ela sobre o beijo?

- Se você não estivesse ouvindo escondido, não estaríamos tendo essa discussão! – retruquei cruzando os braços. – Além do mais, ninguém me falou que beijinho era no escondido, sabe?

- Que parte do "Eu gosto da Bella" você não entendeu?

- Que parte do "Ela 'tá casando, você perdeu" _você _não entendeu? – retruquei, calmamente.

- Por algum acaso você sente prazer em me ver miserável? – _perguntei tão irritado, agora, que estava começando a soar quase calmo._

- Não me dá nenhum prazer lhe ver miserável. – falei, mais calma do que normalmente fico quando alguém grita comigo. Eu estava sendo sincera. – Você está se acabando, Black, alguém tem que falar a verdade pra você... Só que todo mundo passa a mão na sua cabeça.

- Você não tinha o direito! – _bradei, sem vontade de escutar as coisas que Lindsay tinha para me dizer. Eu tinha o suficiente da verdade na minha mente, eu não precisava dela nos meus ouvidos também. Se todo mundo ficava passando a mão na minha cabeça, era exatamente este o tipo de tratamento que eu queria receber dela também. _– Você não tem o direito de dizer quando eu tenho de desistir!

- É, eu não tenho. – concordei e andei até ele. – Eu sou intrometida mesmo. Ela não te ama. Você precisa achar alguém para você. Cai na real.

- Chega, Lindsay! – _minhas palavras soavam mais como uma ameaça do que como um pedido, quando ela se aproximou mais uma passo, abrindo a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa para me machucar._ – Eu _não_ quero ouvir! – _minha mão se fechou ao redor do antebraço dela, enquanto eu me preparava para mandá-la calar a boca. A súbita sensação da pele de Lindsay na minha, entretanto, calou meus protestos e desviou meus olhos das íris castanhas, me forçando a tomar de uma vez só a imagem dela como um todo. A blusa colada e os shorts curtos e a infinitude de pernas que parecia estar escapando deles._ – O que raios você está vestindo? – _exclamei, em meio ao meu choque, sem conseguir afastar minha mão._

- Roupas? – tentei, surpresa com a mudança da conversa. O que as minhas roupas tinham a ver com aquilo tudo?

- Está fazendo quinze graus lá fora! – _exclamei, a afastando de mim pelo antebraço para perscrutar (ou admirar) com mais cuidado o que ela vestia. _

- É... _Lá fora_. Você presta atenção no que você mesmo fala, Black?

_Largando o pulso de Lindsay, fui até a janela do quarto e a abri sem muito esforço; uma rajada de vento frio e úmido invadiu o quarto, e mesmo com a blusa de manga comprida que eu vestia, eu senti um calafrio. Só que eu sabia não era de frio._

- Vista calças e nós continuaremos esta discussão!

Essa foi boa! Tive que cruzar os braços e fazer uma pose digna de uma foto.

- E se eu não vestir?

- Você _vai_ vestir, nem que eu tenha de vesti-las em você!

- _Isso_ eu pago para ver.

- Ótimo! – _pegando o primeiro par de calças que achei atirado por cima da cadeira, eu caminhei até Lindsay com passos decididos, movido por nada além de minha determinação de cobrir as pernas dela e manter minha sanidade._

- Black... – dei um passo para trás ao vê-lo realmente se aproximando para me vestir. Ok, era impressão, ou ele estava parecendo menos são que o normal?

- O que foi? Você quem pediu! – _brandindo os jeans como uma bandeira, eu me aproximei ainda mais e, contrariando meus desejos, Lindsay escolheu aquele instante para desembestar a correr._ – Volte aqui!

- Sem a menor chance! – gritei, saindo pela porta. – A última vez que fui vestida por alguém, eu tinha seis anos de idade. Eu tenho meu orgulho!

- Eu falei pra você as vestir por vontade própria! Se você não quis, não me culpe! – _a persegui cozinha adentro, e então ao redor da mesa de jantar._ – Renda-se, eu sou mais rápido!

- Eu morro, mas não me rendo, Jacob. Eu sou ariana! – exclamei, colocando uma cadeira entre mim e ele.

- Eu sou sagitariano, Lindsay. Eu também luto até o fim! – _eu não tinha certeza quando a briga se tornara brincadeira, mas eu sabia que havia se tornado ao tentar acertá-la na cara com as pernas dos jeans._ – Vista-se!

- Qualé, Black, o que você tem contra as minhas pernas? Eu não estou tão indecente assim... – falei esticando a perna na direção dele. – Só um pouquinho, mas você e o Jake Jr. sobrevivem.

_Aproveitando a pausa que Linds fizera para me atentar com sua perna, pulei em cima dela, a prendendo no chão, e me sentei sobre seu estômago pesadamente, segurando as pernas dela no lugar com meus joelhos e enfiando os jeans por cima de seus pés descalços enquanto recebia porradas carinhosas nas costas._

- Por bem ou por mal...

- Black! Isso não é nada gentil! – eu gritava, rindo, tentando me soltar, ao mesmo tempo em que socava as costas dele. E o filho da mãe não parecia sentir nada! Lobisomem idiota!

- Eu não estou ligando pra ser gentil, estou ligando pra pudor! - _apesar da esperneação dela, os jeans já estavam enfiados até quase os joelhos._

- Você tem complexo de padre ou algo do gênero, hein? – parei de gritar um pouco e olhei curiosa. – Que desperdício, Black.

_Olhando para Lindsay por cima do meu ombro, eu parei de tentar lhe enfiar as calças._

- Padre? Eu lá tenho cara de padre? Eu apenas tenho senso de decência! - _girando ao redor de minha cintura, eu enfiei as mãos na barriga dela e fiz cócegas._ - Retire o que disse!

- JAMAIS! – gritei, gargalhando. – Frei Jacob Black, me abençoe!

- Você vai direto pro inferno! - _afundei um pouco mais meu peso sobre o estômago de Linds enquanto fazia cócegas._

- BLACK! – exclamei sem ar e ao mesmo tempo continuando a rir.

_Percebendo que ela estava realmente prestes a desmaiar, eu rolei de lado, saindo de cima dela, e parei de fazer cócegas, adotando uma expressão muito séria._

_Caído no chão da cozinha ao lado do corpo arfante de Lindsay, eu sorri meu sorriso mais perigoso e me aproximei de seu ouvido._

- Eu não sou nenhum anjo, Prescott. Não me canonize.

- Hum... – virei o rosto para olhá-lo. Jacob estava me cantando ou era uma ilusão graças às gargalhadas? – O que vou então fazer com você, Black?

- Sair do meu quarto? - _ofereci experimentalmente._

- Amanhã você se livra de mim. Tenho certeza que você agüenta mais um dia sem sua cama.

- Parar de me pentelhar, então?

- Por que você quer acabar com a graça da minha vida, hein? – virei de lado, apoiando a cabeça na mão. – Não gosta de mim?

- Eu te odeio. - _declarei simplesmente, com um sorriso._

- Não odeia não, que eu sei.

- O que te faz ter tanta certeza?

- Eu lhe irritava no começo. – revelei como se contasse um segredo e fui ficar mais perto dele. – Eu sempre irrito as pessoas no começo, é um fato. Depois ou elas passam a me odiar mesmo, ou entram na minha vida para sempre. No começo – repeti. –, você franzia as sobrancelhas e formava uma ruguinha aqui – disse, tocando na testa dele. – que sumiu.

- E agora você acha que eu entrei na sua vida pra sempre? - _perguntei com a voz levemente rouca, a encarando nos olhos._

- É a regra... Espero que você não seja minha exceção.

- Eu também espero que não. – _disse, antes que pudesse me controlar. Levantei uma mão para afastar os cabelos loiros, que estavam escorregando pela têmpora e no caminho dos olhos dela. Eu queria poder encará-la de volta, e uma vez que minha mão lhe tocou a pele, eu também não queria mais me afastar. Como movido por um ímã, eu queria chegar mais e mais perto, até que eu pudesse ser apenas um com Lindsay no corpo tanto quanto era na alma._

Meu peito estava disparado, e a visão nublada. Eu sentia o pulso arder quase ao ponto de doer. Havia algo errado. A proteção estava duelando com algo tão forte quanto mas, contra toda a razão, eu resolvi ignorar, enquanto voltava a deitar contra o chão frio daquela cozinha. "Ele ama sua prima, tolinha, isso é só pele...", eu disse para mim mesma, erguendo uma mão para tocar nos fios negros do cabelo dele, que quase alcançavam os ombros. Mas o que importava que era só pele? Eu nunca ligara antes...

_Fechando os olhos, eu apreciei o toque dela por um instante, e então meu corpo inteiro estava ardendo com um desejo que eu nunca sentira antes, e eu tive de abrir meus olhos para encará-la de volta, pedindo permissão em silêncio. Lindsay parecia inebriada, quase bêbada, quando eu aproximei meu rosto, pairando meus lábios a centímetros dos dela como fizera da primeira vez._

- Isso é um erro. – _sussurrei, permitindo que minha mão que estivera pousada na têmpora dela descesse, e que meu dedão se encaixasse entre minha boca e a de Linds, desenhando descuidadamente os traços do rosto no percurso._ – E ainda assim... – _descendo o dedão, o usei para forçar o queixo dela pra cima apenas o suficiente para que nossos lábios se encaixassem perfeitamente, o resto de minha frase perdido naquele beijo._

Eu estava realmente começando a gostar de beijá-lo, conclui o óbvio. Na minha mente para lá de confusa, não havia espaço para pensamentos coerentes quando um sem números de sensações me invadia. Era como se abrissem a comporta de uma represa que eu sequer sabia que existia. Todo o meu corpo tinha plena noção do de Black colado ao meu, o reconhecendo, o querendo, implorando por ele. Suspirei contra os lábios dele, erguendo um braço para circular o seu pescoço. Não iria deixar esse beijo acabar tão rápido quanto o outro.

_Com a óbvia resposta de Lindsay ao beijo, a maneira como o braço dela se fechou ao redor de meu pescoço e os pensamentos e sensações dela me invadindo naquele canto da minha mente que eu já delimitara como pertencente a Lindsay, eu não pude fazer muito mais do que me render. Eu tinha um bilhão de boas razões para não estar fazendo aquilo, mas no momento não conseguia me lembrar de nenhuma delas. A única coisa da qual eu tinha consciência era do prazer e da plenitude, de finalmente estar calando os gritos que eu nem sabia que estavam reverberando na minha mente. Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa ou lugar no mundo, Lindsay tinha sabor de casa, de paz, e beijá-la era mergulhar naquele mundo de silêncio e música que representava a aceitação de quem eu era._

_Eu ainda não gostava de ser um lobisomem, mas se ser um lobisomem era o que eu precisava ser para poder continuar experimentando a sensação de tê-la, eu abraçaria essa condição com cada fibra do meu ser._

- Jacob... – deixe escapar, minha outra mão descendo pelas costas dele para em seguida adentrar pelo tecido da blusa que ele usava. Eu queria sentir o calor sobrenatural da pele dele, eu realmente gostava daquilo, era... Excitante.

_Tive de usar cada grama de autocontrole para não sair correndo quando a mão dela entrou por dentro de minha blusa. Nunca tinha cruzado aquela linha. Nunca tinha adentrado o perigoso território do toque de pele contra pele. O mais próximo da pele de Lindsay que eu já havia estado havia sido minha mão no seu rosto, meus dedos ao redor do seu braço, minhas pernas se enroscando com as dela para mantê-la sob controle enquanto tentava lhe forçar as calças pernas acima. Mas agora? Agora eu estava adentrando território novo, e a única pessoa que podia me guiar por ele era ela._

_Movidos por vontade própria, meus pés se enroscaram nos jeans que eu tivera tanto trabalho para fazê-la vestir e os empurraram para baixo. Meus braços se enlaçaram ao redor da cintura fina dela, a trazendo para mais perto de mim, colando completamente nossos corpos no chão gelado da cozinha. Eu não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo, mas esperava que fossem as coisas certas._

Finalmente liberta dos malditos jeans, pude me movimentar ao meu bem entender. Soerguendo uma das pernas para poder encaixar nossos quadris, à medida que nossos lábios se afastavam por um curto espaço de tempo para nos permitir respirar, olhei nos olhos escuros de Jacob, apreciando o que encontrei lá: desejo. É, eu acho que ele não estava pensando em Bella. Uma parte muito ruim de mim adorou isso... Ali, no chão frio daquela cozinha, podendo ser pegos por qualquer um que chegasse, ele era só meu.

_Com a perna de Lindsay sobre minha coxa e nossos quadris encaixados tão perfeitamente, a maneira mais fluente que eu consegui achar para me expressar foi com um gemido rouco. Pressionando-me mais ainda contra ela, eu tencionei meu maxilar para controlar meus impulsos mais primordiais, para me impedir de machucá-la, e a encarei nos olhos._

- Você me deixa louco. -_ consegui sussurrar, apertando a cintura dela e nos forçando numa posição sentada, com Lindsay sobre meu colo e minhas costas contra o gabinete da cozinha._

- Hum... – abaixei meu rosto no pescoço dele, tendo livre acesso àquela região, mordendo de leve a pele sensível. – Me processe.

- Assim que eu achar um bom advogado. - _minhas mãos se espremeram por dentro da camiseta colada que ela usava, explorando a pele macia das costas com as pontas dos dedos. A pele dela era morna e acetinada, e eu podia sentir energia fazendo cócegas enquanto disparava do corpo de Lindsay para o meu._

Gargalhei, descolando levemente nossos corpos e fazendo pose.

- Sério que vai me dedurar assim? – indaguei, colocando minhas mãos no peito dele.

- Alguém tem de te dedurar, não acha? - _sorri e aproximei nossos rostos, lhe mordendo levemente o lábio inferior e então me afastando para analisar o resultado de meu esforço._

- Justo você, Black... – resmunguei, fingindo emburrar, e ergui uma mão para tocar novamente nos cabelos dele... Os fios grossos e lisos que deslizavam pelos meus dedos. Descobri que adorava aquela sensação. Na verdade, estava descobrindo que adorava muitas coisas no lobisomem adolescente, que há uma semana eu gritava aos quatros ventos que odiava.

- O que eu posso fazer? Sou um ser humano terrível. _- sorri para ela, e a puxei para mais perto de mim pela cintura_ - Agora você vai parar de reclamar e me beijar, ou não?

- Não é mais um erro...? – indaguei, passando meus braços pelo seu pescoço, enquanto mais embaixo nossos quadris se encaixavam perfeitamente. Passei a salpicar a boca dele com beijos rápidos, só para deixar na vontade.

_Não respondi, a princípio, brigando contra Lindsay para lhe capturar os lábios de vez. Eu não sabia a resposta. Não sabia mais se aquilo era um erro ou um acerto. Eu sabia que era inútil lutar contra a impressão, mas eu também tinha certeza de que não podia ceder a ela._

_No final, apenas suspirei, afastando meu rosto para encará-la._

- Você acha que isso se parece com um erro? - _perguntei, tão curioso com a resposta de Linds quanto com vontade de vê-la simplesmente ceder._

- Erros são os portais da descoberta – declarei, piscando para ele para em seguida beijar-lhe o queixo, mordendo de leve.

- Vamos descobrir algumas coisas, então? - _lhe apertando a lateral da barriga, pousei meus lábios sob os dela mais uma vez, pedindo permissão para explorar mais afundo com uma carícia lenta da minha língua sobre seu lábio inferior inchado._

- Ah, vamos... – confirmei, antes de me deixar levar _de novo._

Eu ouvi o barulho, mas não liguei para ele. Porque ligaria quando a boca de Jacob passeava pelo meu pescoço, deixando marcas que mais tarde com certeza estariam roxas? Eu não tinha porque prestar atenção numa porta batendo ou numa cadeira de rodas se movendo pelo chão de madeira... Mas o 'cof, cof' que se seguiu, teve que merecer sua devida atenção.

- Garotos? – era a voz de Billy.

- Pai? - _eu parei de explorar o pescoço de Lindsay com minha boca e me virei para encontrá-lo nos encarando com um ar meio divertido e meio preocupado._

- Tio? – também virei para olhá-lo e desejei cavar um buraco e me jogar dentro. Ser pega por pais nunca era legal, não importava a idade que você tivesse. Pulei fora do colo de Jacob imediatamente.

- Sinto muito. - ele não parecia arrependido quando falou, talvez porque estava sorrindo.

- Você não ia demorar, ou algo assim? - _fiquei de pé, arrumando minha blusa e então meus cabelos._

- Vai chover. Resolvi voltar mais cedo. – ele respondeu, e eu segui o exemplo de Jacob também me levantando. Olhei para as minhas pernas e realmente desejei que ele tivesse terminado de vestir as calças em mim.

- Eu acho que vou para o meu quarto, se me dão licença. – falei. Sou uma covarde de uma figa quando 'tá na cara que um tio de seus sessenta anos vai falar sobre responsabilidade sexual? Não duvide!

- Linds! - _sibilei, implorando com os olhos para que ela não me deixasse a sós com o sorriso assustador de meu pai, mas Lindsay havia desaparecido pela porta antes que eu pudesse alcançar seu pulso para a impedir._

- Ela se esqueceu das calças. - _o meu pai me informou, guiando a cadeira de rodas até o pedaço amassado de jeans e o catando do chão._

- A Lindsay tem o foco de um rato em frente a dois pedaços de queijo. - _expliquei, nervoso. Eu nunca fora pego numa situação destas, e não fazia idéia do que fazer._

- Jake, eu sei como tê-la aqui é difícil para você depois da... – _ele não completou a frase, mas eu sabia que ele falava da impressão. _– ...mas cenas assim não devem acontecer novamente. Lindsay é sobrinha do Charlie, independente de que seja uma mulher adulta.

- Eu sei... - _sussurrei, sentindo minhas bochechas quentes de vergonha, meus olhos pregados no chão. Da próxima vez, eu simplesmente sairia correndo com Lindsay cômodo afora._

- Agora, eu não sou tolo ao ponto de pensar que você vai me ouvir e ficar longe dela. – _Billy continuou falando para meu terror._ – E, embora eu já goste muito da Lindsay, não gostaria de ser avô ainda... Por isso...

- Sério. - _eu levantei meus olhos por tempo o suficiente para calá-lo._ - Sério, eu não preciso ter essa conversa de novo. Eu assisti à aula, eu vi os filmes, eu conheço as regras. Mas obrigado por tentar.

- Certo. – _ele também parecia estar satisfeito em não continuar._ – Também fiquei feliz em ter tido essa conversa. – _disse, jogando o jeans que eu agarrei no ar._ – Devolva a ela.

- Ok. - _sem esperar por uma segunda ordem, eu praticamente corri de volta para o corredor, para encontrar Lindsay me esperando do lado de fora, tendo síncopes de risadas silenciosas. Emburrado, enfiei os jeans contra o peito dela._ – Obrigado... por _nada_.

- Eu já tenho que lidar com meus pais. Eu não tenho que lidar com o Billy sendo pai do mesmo modo. – gargalhei baixinho e escondi meu rosto no peito dele. – Depois eu digo para ele que não quero ser mãe também.

- Você é impossível! - _declarei mas, sorrindo, pousei um beijo no topo da cabeça dela. _- Agora vista alguma coisa decente, pra ele não continuar enchendo.

- Ok, ok... Eu devo ter algo decente na minha mochila. Eu ando preparada para essas situações inusitadas em que tenho que fingir ser normal. – comentei, abrindo a porta do meu quarto.

- Você não conseguiria fingir ser normal nem se tentasse, Lindsay. - _ri, a empurrando gentilmente para dentro do quarto._

- Não? – me virei dentro dos braços dele, fazendo com que nós dois nos chocássemos. – Opa... – ri. – Você se importa?

- Não. - _balancei a cabeça negativamente._ - Eu não me importo. Eu gosto de você do jeito que você é, Lindsay. - _e depois de uma curta pausa._ - Apesar de eu te odiar, claro.

- Estou com uma sensação de _deja vù_. Já não tivemos essa conversa e eu provei que você não me odeia...? Na verdade, eu acho que você gosta um tantinho a mais de mim do que admite!

- Isso é para eu saber... - _roubei um beijo dela, terminando de a empurrar quarto a dentro com os quadris. _- ...e pra você descobrir!

- Ok, ok... Eu entro no quarto, mas a questão é... Você vai entrar comigo num cômodo com uma cama, Black?

_Senti minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas mais uma vez e limpei minha garganta nervosamente._

- Não hoje. Quem sabe um dia.

Ri, baixinho, e comecei a empurrá-lo para fora só com a ponta do dedo.

- Essa decisão é de sua inteira responsabilidade, Jacob. Tenha um bom dia. – disse, com ele já fora do quarto e me virei para fechar a porta.

* * *

**N/As:** Mais um capítulo, mais _reviews_ que me deixaram muito feliz da vida (_Yes!_). O _big_ obrigada de sempre, gente!

Queria aproveitar esse espaço para explicar desde já o que acontecerá com Lycantropus tendo em vista a publicação de Breaking Dawn. _Simplesmente _não acontecerá nada, a _fic_ não sofrerá qualquer influência do quarto livro, ódio à parte, aqui não é lugar para deixar claro o quanto estou DETESTANDO os _spoilers_ que estão saindo (_Controle-se, Alix, controle-se_).

Em primeiro plano, nenhuma mudança ocorrerá na fic, nada será modificado nos trinta e um capítulos já previstos na nossa cronologia. A única exceção que estou disposta a fazer é se a Sté der o ar das graças e revelar quais são os poderes do pessoal de Denali e do Alec. Fora isso, o enredo será totalmente alternativo, então podem ler a _fic _sem se preocupar com qualquer _spoilers_ de Breaking Dawn.

**Agradecimentos:** A May que betou esse capítulo, e infelizmente está nos deixando por causa da volta as aulas, sendo que a Just irá assumir a batata quente de agora em diante.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:** Jacob começa a descobrir as razões de Linds estar imune a impressão. Almoço num parquinho, e alguém será prensado contra uma árvore! _Hot? Yes, very hot!_

_**A Tatuagem**_

"Respirei fundo enquanto encarava as orbes escuras dele, havia algo tremendamente errado naquilo tudo. Eu tinha absoluta certeza que estava xingando o filhote de Pocahontas ontem, não estava? Eu poderia jurar que havia sido ontem... Por que do nada eu estava sorrindo tão abertamente e meu estomago recebera uma estranha carga de pedras de gelo? Qualé! Aquela não poderia ser eu, não a eu normal, NÃO MESMO. Algum ser espacial deveria ter me seqüestrado e alterado minhas configurações, era a única explicação para eu sentir meu rosto esquentar frente aquela declaração boba. Que decadência, Deus, eu estava corando!

- Você estará lutando contra Murphy, Black querido – disse, pulando uma pedra particularmente perniciosa – é uma batalha perdida.

- Murphy, Newton, o tarado da machadinha... – _sorrindo, peguei a mão dela, não desviando meus olhos do próprio rosto sorridente de Lindsay_ – O que vier, eu encaro, se você continuar sorrindo assim – choquei meu ombro levemente com o dela, a mão dela muito quente na minha."

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Fla Apocalipse** – Bom, então acho que você não ficou irritada com esse capítulo XD, né, né, né? As coisas de agora em diante vão deixar nossos termômetros doidinhos, pode esperar.

**isahcullen** – (Alix gargalhando com sua review até agora!) Infelizmente eles não chegaram a outros níveis até agora, mas vamos esperar, Jacob tem que deixar de ser virgem até o final da fic, caramba! Bella e os Cullen voltarão em breve, embora eu acredite que vocês vão preferir que eles demorem mais um pouco para termos mais tempo em La Push.

**ale cullen** – Ohhh. Que bom que você ama nossa fic! - Eu adoro o Jacob que a Ju faz, ele é perfaz todas as expectativas que tenho em relação ao Jake. Estamos escrevendo, essa semana por causa do lançamento do livro, mas creio que semana que vem voltamos ao ritmo.

**Leave your hat on** – Pervessão a parte (assobia). Hauahuahauaua, ok, essa parte é foda, admito, em qualquer sentido!

**Miss Just** – Nada de dormir na mesma cama neste capítulo .. Mas quem sabe em algum mais para frente, quem sabe? (Spoilers?) Eu adoro vê-los discutindo, embora adore vê-los se pegando também, o bom de Jacob e Linds é que mesmo bem, os dois continuam discutindo XD

**Alexia Cullen** – Ohhhhh... Me achando mor agora, jura que só criou para deixar reviews? Chame a moça de nome indecorável de Ju, ajuda XD Então, Black se fufu vai... Bom, é claro que vai acontecer, mas não com tanta freqüência, mas quando acontecer vai ser pesado. Claro que sou uma torturadora com muito orgulho!

**EvoluxaS2Black** – Jake com seus três metros de altura cute XD Espero que a Sté não nos processe! E quanto a cena do Jake só de toalha saindo do banho, ela já foi colocada no enredo da fic e vai cair no capítulo quatorze que se chamará Sob a Luz da Vela, é um capítulo totalmente mordível que estou LOUCA para escrever huaahuahauaa. Pedidos são ordens!

**Luisa Davi** – Lindsay simplesmente não bate bem O.o. Como ela pode antipatizar com nosso lobinho cute cute? Garota doida! Mais um capítulo postado, o próximo previsto para quinta ou sexta que vem.

**Ana Vidal** – Alguém precisa legendar esses dois para ver se eles se entendem com essa embromação toda! Mas eu também quero que a Linds descubra o amor, os dois merecem - (abraça casal)

**Elisa** – Ainda bem que é sem brincadeira hauhauahauaa Ou iríamos ficar preocupadas. Que bom que você gosta da fic

**Missjow** – Huahauahua Ora, todos as respostas dos mistérios da fic estão aí para quem quiser ler, se você não entendeu, não é minha culpa :P Lalalalalalalalalala sorriso muito mal mal.

**Nayara** – Você acertou a review, sério, o sempre me deu nos nervos, aff. Mas fic mega blaster máster feliz que esteja acompanhando a fic, espero que os próximos capítulos lhe agradem, e tipo, não tente nos matar por alguns finais rs.

**Queen Maeva** – Sério, eu tenho fé em todos os santos, em Merlin, no Deus dos vampiros que você irá gostar do Jake em algum momento.

**Hithi** – Como você pediu os alerts ao via email acho que o problema do aviso já foi resolvido, né? Mas que bom que está gostando da fic! Espero que os próximos capítulos também sejam bons.

* * *

**Boa leitura de Breaking Dawn para todos (suspiro triste) e até a semana que vem. o/**


	8. A Tatuagem

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**- A Tatuagem -**

_Eu nunca fui muito bom com garotas._

_Bella foi, indiscutivelmente, meu primeiro caso sério; meu primeiro amor. Eu me dei de corpo e alma a ela, me entreguei completamente, e no fim, ainda assim, ela escolheu Edward. Mas desde o começo, com ela, eu tivera de me esforçar. Eu tivera que quase morrer por um beijo, desaparecer por um momento roubado, deitados juntos numa sala, apresentá-la a verdade sobre os Cullen por uma piscadela. E não fora fácil. Eu nunca soubera se havia cruzado os limites que delineavam a nossa amizade complicada, eu nunca soubera se havia ido além do que devia, se seria dessa vez que ela não perdoaria meus erros. Eu dera cada passo no escuro da minha falta de experiência, e a cada instante eu temera que eu a amava demais, a ponto de fazê-la me odiar por isso._

_E então viera Lindsay. Eu achara que a impressão serviria para tornar as coisas um pouco mais fáceis; essa ilusão só durou alguns minutos, entretanto. Conforme as horas passavam, eu trancado no meu quarto, e ela no dela, eu podia sentir as emoções conflitantes que Lindsay sentia, naquele cantinho obscuro da minha mente que pertencia a ela e somente ela, e isso não facilitava em nada a situação. Eu podia sentir a curiosidade, a animação, a excitação e a pontada de insegurança que percorriam Linds naquele instante; e, ao contrário do que eu imaginara, ter a certeza dos sentimentos dela não me ajudava a saber como lidar com eles._

_Estando tão acostumado a rejeição como eu me tornara com Bella, era só de se esperar que eu fizesse alguma besteira com Lindsay._

_Quando a hora do almoço finalmente chegou e eu escapei de meu quarto com passos incertos para encarar Billy e Linds novamente, eu podia sentir meu corpo praticamente tremendo. Lindsay parecia ter enormes expectativas sobre mim, e eu tinha certeza de que não corresponderia ao que ela esperava; eu não fazia idéia do que fazer, mesmo quase três horas depois que eu sentara e parara para pensar. A única certeza que eu tinha era que eu ia morrer se fosse forçado a ficar longe dela (literalmente), e que nem mesmo com Bella eu achara tanta perfeição num único beijo._

- Ah – _meu pai sorriu para mim quando finalmente entrei na cozinha; Linds estava sentada calmamente à mesa, um sorriso plástico no rosto, e eu sabia que ela estava desconfortável pelo tempo que tivera de passar sozinha com meu pai; eu encarei o chão em todo meu caminho até a mesa, para tomar meu lugar _– Quem é vivo sempre aparece.

- Para o seu funeral – completei o pensamento de Billy olhando para Jacob, não era justo ele me deixar agüentando o pai dele falando sobre a _minha _corrupção de menores! E que culpa eu tinha que o filho dele era menor de idade? Ele não parecia ter dezessete, caramba!

- Que pensamento positivo, Linds... – _disse, levantando meus olhos por um instante para encontrar os dela, sorrindo; então peguei meu uso desprevenido do apelido dela e me corrigi automaticamente_ – ...ay.

- Se você adivinhasse o resto – estreitei os olhos, voltando minha atenção totalmente para a macarronada de Billy.

_Aceitei o prato que meu pai me estendia e comecei a comer, contente por ter algo na boca que servisse como desculpa para não falar. Meu silêncio e o de Lindsay, entretanto, teriam sido mais bem-quistos se meu pai não tivesse decidido ficar olhando de um para o outro com um sorriso daqueles que se dá quando se sabe coisas demais._

- Vocês formam um belo casal – declarou, finalmente.

- Será que se eu implorar e der meu melhor sorriso, o senhor vai esquecer o que viu? – virei para Billy com aquele olhar kawaii de desenhos japoneses.

- Você abusando sexualmente do meu filho menor de idade? – Billy pareceu pensar no assunto por um instante – Não, acho que não.

- _Pai_! – _lhe lancei um olhar que implorava por silêncio, mas ele o ignorou terminantemente._

- O quê? É a verdade! Vocês dois sabem que isso é crime em todo os Estados Unidos, não sabem?

Fechei os olhos por um momento, minha avó dizia que quando você está num pesadelo, se desejar muito fortemente acordar, você consegue... Não funcionou _dessa_ vez. Eu não acordara e nem surgira nenhum buraco para que eu me jogasse dentro.

_Escondendo meu rosto numa mão, eu respirei fundo para me manter sob controle._

_Meu pai conseguia ser tão sem-noção, às vezes._

- Pai, por favor, sem mais comentários, ok? – _implorei, ainda escondendo o rosto para que Lindsay não pudesse ver que eu estava vermelho. Eu conseguia sentir o desconforto dela na minha mente, gritando por uma maneira de escapar dessa situação._

Billy soltou um risinho baixo e colocou uma montanha de macarrão no próprio prato, ação essa que eu imitei rapidamente. Olhei para Jacob pelo canto de olho, juro, isso nunca tinha acontecido comigo, constrangimento pós amasso era totalmente novo para mim. Me amassar com caras mais novos também era, falando nisso.

- Então, Lindsay – _eu tentei, num tom alto e casual_ – Como vai seu desenho?

- Edward tem a droga de um queixo perfeito – resmunguei, brincando com o macarrão.

- E isso é ruim – _concluí, apenas para ter certeza. Por favor, que fosse ruim; eu não sobreviveria perder mais uma pessoa que eu amava para Edward Cullen._

- É péssimo – confirmei – é terrível para desenhar.

- Alguma chance que você desista do desenho e a gente possa queimar a foto, então?

- Não, Jacob! – me revoltei, olhando para ele finalmente.

- O quê? Foi só uma sugestão! – _ergui meus braços em rendição e pela primeira vez desde que entrara naquela cozinha abri um sorriso verdadeiro._

- Péssima sugestão, se não notou ainda, você é tão implicante!

- EU sou implicante? Quem é que está arranjando problemas com a minha sugestão?

- Sua sugestão que envolve destruir meu perfeito presente para o casamento – revirei os olhos, e não prestava mais a menor atenção em Billy – Quando eu disser que você está com dor de corno, vai brigar comigo, não é?

- Compre uma panela de pressão da próxima vez – _respondi, começando a ficar irritado de verdade com os caminhos que aquela discussão estava tomando_ – E me chame de corno quantas vezes quiser, loirinha, isso não vai mudar o fato de que eu não gosto de te ver carregando uma foto do queixo perfeito de Edward Cullen pra cima e pra baixo dentro da minha casa.

Revirei os olhos, aquilo estava indo para caminhos negros, e inusitadamente eu não queria brigar com Black nesse começo de tarde.

- Não falarei do queixo e nem do traseiro perfeito dele perto de você, certo?

- Ah, ótimo, agora estamos baixando o nível!

- Ou erguendo, dependendo do ponto de vista – mostrei a língua para ele.

- Você tem a maturidade de uma criança de dois anos, alguém já lhe contou isso, Prescott? – _grunhi para ela, cruzando os braços._

- Será que isso significa que não serei presa por atacar um menor de idade, então? – fiz uma expressão pensativa, ao que tio Billy riu.

- Acho que eles não fazem um exame de maturidade pra colocar na sua ficha de polícia.

- Ah, então vou começar a ser madura, se não estou ganhando nada com isso. – comentei, voltando a comer.

- No dia em que você for madura, eu vou crescer uma segunda cabeça – _resmunguei, também voltando para meu prato_.

- É uma aposta? – ri, o olhando pelo canto de olho.

- Se eu conseguisse crescer uma segunda cabeça, eu apostaria – _ri também_ – Mas é da mesma probabilidade que você se torne madura, então, estamos apostados.

- Jacob, você está entrando num terreno perigoso ao ir contra mim – comentei, segurando a mão dele por debaixo da mesa. Ora, eu sei ser legal e compreensiva de vez enquanto, só porque eu não perco meu tempo sendo assim... Não significa que eu não saiba!

- Eu gostaria que você me provasse errado – _assegurei, apertando a mão dela na minha e a encarando diretamente nos olhos._

- Quer me ver mesmo sendo madura e chata? – perguntei, acariciando as costas da mão dele com o polegar.

_Cogitei as palavras dela, percebendo que ela estava falando sério; até aquele instante, eu estivera apenas testando seus limites, mas agora que ela estava falando sério, eu queria mesmo vê-la madura? Seria perder a parte mais essencial dela, tê-la madura, e era esse meu desejo?_

_Meu lado racional demandava que eu dissesse que sim; todo o meu instinto e minha alma, entretanto, sabiam que eu jamais conseguiria amá-la se ela fosse Bella._

- Não – _neguei, finalmente, com um sorriso._

- Agora a situação está ficando aceitável – devolvi o sorriso – vou diminuir um tantinho minha implicância você então, está vendo? Eu sei fazer concessões.

- Tão madura – _rindo, a puxei pela mão embaixo da mesa e lhe beijei a bochecha – _Daqui a pouco já vai poder escrever livros de auto-ajuda, é uma fonte tão grande de evolução espiritual.

- Bom! – _meu pai interrompeu nosso momento, chamando a atenção para si; me virei, finalmente lembrando que ele também se encontrava no cômodo, minhas bochechas vermelhas_ – Eu estava pensando com meus botões que precisamos pedir pros convidados fazerem um exame de sangue antes de mandarem o rsvp. Não acham? Pra ter certeza que não chamamos nenhum diabético que pode acabar morrendo no casamento de vocês.

- E eu estava pensando que é uma ótima hora para eu dizer que estou extremamente satisfeita, o que é uma mentira deslavada uma vez que sou uma morta de fome – contei, me levantando da mesa, tentando puxar Jacob junto – e sair, seqüestrando seu filho. Tchau, tio.

- Tchau, pai – _acenei para meu pai, avermelhado_ – Vou levar a Lindsay pra almoçar num lugar menos embaraçoso.

- Ah, qualé, vocês dois! Voltem aqui! – _ele estava rindo, enquanto nós partíamos, mas eu o ignorei terminantemente, deixando que Linds me arrastasse até o carro._

- Agora sim... – respirei fundo, parando ao lado do Rabbit – eu amo seu pai, sério... Mas!

- Sinto muito. Às vezes ele perde a noção dos limites – _abri a porta para ela e esperei ela entrar antes de fechá-la e pular pra dentro no lado do motorista._

- Cavalheirismo? – me surpreendi, sentando no banco – Jacob Black se revelando!

- Cavalheirismo... Medo de você quebrar a porta quando batê-la... Chame do que quiser, pra mim tanto faz – _sorri, ligando o carro e tomando a estrada que nos levaria a Forks_ – E então, o que você quer comer?

- Algo extremamente saudável? Onde vende o hambúrguer mais próximo? – perguntei, arrumando o cinto de segurança.

- No Lodge, claro.

- Que deve ser o _melhor_ e _único_ lugar da cidade, estou certa?

- Como em toda pequena e charmosa cidade do interior – _concordei, sorrindo._

- Forks é alucinante – declarei – Hum... Tipo... Não está preocupado com as pessoas nos vendo juntos?

- Por que estaria? – _perguntei, franzindo o cenho para ela e assistindo por um instante enquanto as luzes que escapavam pelas copas das árvores tingiam seus cabelos de dourado._

- Eu não sei se é coisa de filmes, mas... As pessoas não tendem a fofocar e a cuidar umas da vida das outras em cidades pequenas?

- Sim, elas tendem – _dei de ombros, voltando a me focar na estrada_ – Mas não é como se tivéssemos algo a esconder, é?

- Era você que estava me perseguindo pela casa porque falei com Bella no telefone, lembra?

- Eu... – _suspirei, tentando me explicar_ – Bom, o estrago já foi feito, não foi?

- É... O _estrago_ já foi feito – concordei olhando pela janela, não gostando muito da frase dele.

_Um silêncio desconfortável caiu entre nós, e eu passei longos minutos tentando entender o que havia feito de errado desta vez. Eu podia sentir que Lindsay estava irritada, mas não fazia idéia do que havia a deixado assim. Suspirando, resolvi agir como um adulto responsável naquela situação, e simplesmente mudar completamente de assunto._

- Então, desde quando você desenha?

- Acho que desde que colocaram um lápis na minha mão – respondi, o olhando pelo canto de olho, tentando entender porque estava irritadiça.

- E sempre teve problemas com queixos perfeitos?

- Eu nunca tinha encontrado um queixo perfeito antes – tive que admitir, finalmente virando para olhá-lo.

- Não tinha conhecido muitos Cullens antes, então – _sorri, levemente amargo_ – Sortuda.

- Eu tenho uma proposta para você – disse, respirando fundo e toquei na mão dele, sobre o banco do carro. Pisquei por um momento surpresa com minha própria ação, notando quanto eu estava me esforçando por aqueles pequenos momentos ao lado daquele garoto, isso também é muito novo para mim.

- Não envolve colocar o _meu_ queixo no desenho do Cullen, envolve? Porque senão vou ser obrigado a recusar.

- Jacob, você está abusando... Vou desistir de ser legal – resmunguei, minha boa vontade indo pro espaço e me virei de costas.

- Lindsay... – _disse num tom doce, escondendo minhas risadas enquanto subia minha mão pelas costas dela lentamente e lhe massageava a nuca_ – Você sabe que eu estava só brincando... Vamos, continue sendo legal.

- Massagem é golpe baixo!

- Virar de costas também – _enfiei meus dedos por entre os fios loiros dela, prestando meia-atenção à estrada enquanto os acariciava lentamente_ – Vamos lá, olhe para mim...

- Quê? – virei para olhá-lo por cima do ombro, fazendo manha.

- Você ia me fazer uma proposta, não ia? – _escorreguei minha mão da cabeça dela para o ombro, e do ombro pelo braço até a cintura, para puxá-la para mais perto_ – Qual era?

- Hum... – fechei meus olhos... Qual era mesmo? – Ah... Bom... Esqueça os Cullen, que eu não dou mais um pio também.

_Dei uma rápida olhada para a pista para ter certeza de que não havia nada no nosso caminho, e então me virei para encará-la diretamente nos olhos, pesando minhas opções._

- Ok – _disse, finalmente, lhe apertando um pouco a cintura _– Nada mais de Cullen nas nossas conversas.

- Tudo é mais fácil quando a gente bate um papo cabeça.

- Um viva para a diplomacia – concordei, me virando novamente para prestar atenção na estrada.

- Dirija, Jacob Black, eu realmente preciso comer, ou desmaiarei no seu carro... E é essa é uma cena clássica que não me digno que a encenar. – respondi, mas impulsivamente me levantei um pouco cravando um beijo no canto dos lábios dele. – Dirija – repeti, sorrindo, talvez Forks fosse melhor do que eu poderia pensar na semana passada.

_Dez minutos mais tarde, estacionei o carro na frente do Lodge, e eu pedi dois cheeseburgers gigantes com porções idênticas de batatas-fritas, e os trouxe de volta para o carro com um sorriso._

- Eu quero te mostrar um lugar – _declarei, lhe entregando o pacote com os sanduíches_ – Eu costumava comer lá quando era menor.

- Você já foi pequeno em alguma fase da sua vida? – perguntei, atacando as fritas.

- Surpreendentemente, eu passei por todas as fases de crescimento – _roubei uma batata da mão dela e a comi, dirigindo com cuidado as duas longas quadras que separavam o Lodge do local que queria mostrar a ela. Parei o carro em frente ao parquinho e sorri_ – E foi aqui que passei grande parte da minha infância.

Observei o lugar, do escorregador para os balanços, os quadrados de areia...

- Isso é interessante, você saía muito de La Push por quê?

- Meu pai... – _suspirei, tentando explicar_ – Ele é um cara legal, sabe? Agora eu vejo isso, eu vejo que ele é engraçado e inteligente e tudo mais, mas quando você tem sete anos de idade, ele não é o que você procura num pai. Você só quer ser normal, e fazer parte da turma, e meu pai não queria que eu fosse só mais um na multidão – _dei de ombros, pegando o pacote das mãos dela antes que ela comesse toda a batata, e saltei do carro, esperando que ela me seguisse_ – Eu realmente amava ele – _continuei, já do lado de fora_ – Mas às vezes eu precisava dar um tempo.

- Fugir dos pais... Eu compreendo – falei, andando ao lado dele – Então era por aqui que você ralava os joelhos...

- Bem ali – _apontei para o escorregador, me encaminhando para o gira-gira, onde poderíamos nos sentar e comer._

- Então, vai me contar algo terrível da sua vida? Um segredo extraordinário ou algo do gênero? – indaguei, como quem não quer nada sentando ao lado dele.

_Mordi uma batatinha e mastiguei pensativamente antes de me aproximar do ouvido dela com uma resposta._

- Eu nunca tive catapora. Mas não conte a ninguém, ou minha imagem vai estar desgraçada – _sorrindo, me afastei para pegar mais uma batatinha._

- Isso não tem graça! – reclamei.

- Não tem mesmo, é um assunto muito sério e que me tirou muitas noites de sono – _cocei o queixo, franzindo o cenho_ – Já imaginou se eu tiver de pegar catapora agora?

- A gente arranja alguém para servir de babá, qualquer uma menos eu – disse, prática.

- Ei, eu acho que eu mereço um pouco mais de carinho depois de te salvar das piadas do meu pai! – _lhe cutuquei a barriga com um sorriso traquinas._

- Você me deixou meia hora ouvindo o Billy, depois foi que deu o ar das graças, e pelo que eu saiba, eu nos salvei! Eu nos tirei de lá, problemas de memória, Black querido? – retruquei, segurando no queixo dele.

- Você se esquece que sem minha carona você não teria ido longe, com toda essa fome – _sorri e baixei o rosto para lhe beijar a palma da mão; assim que meus lábios encontraram a pele morna dela, meus olhos acharam a estranha tatuagem no pulso dela e uma pontada no fundo da minha mente me alertou que havia algo de errado naquilo_ – Que é isso? – _perguntei, afastando meus lábios da pele dela, mas não meu rosto de seu pulso._

- Tatoo? – olhei para as palavras grafadas no meu pulso, eu esquecera de colocar o relógio por cima como fazia normalmente – Eu _sei_ que elas existem na América.

- O que significa? – _afastei meu rosto e trouxe o pulso dela para baixo, traçando as letras curvas com a ponta do meu dedo cuidadosamente._

Certo, ele não deveria _tecnicamente_ estar prestando atenção naquilo, não justo naquilo.

- É uma coisa sem importância, Jacob – retruquei, tentando ter meu pulso de volta.

_Meus olhos encontraram os dela, e eu podia ver no fundo da minha mente que ela queria, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, mudar de assunto ou sair correndo dali. Lhe segurei o pulso gentilmente, impedindo que ela fugisse._

- Se você diz ser sem importância você não estaria evitando o assunto, estaria?

- Meus pais enlouqueceram quando eu fiz isso, você não vai enlouquecer também, vai? – tentei dar meu melhor sorriso despreocupado.

- Não, claro que não – _dei de ombros, meu dedão acariciando despreocupadamente a marca escura contra a pele clara do pulso dela_ – Eu acho charmoso. Mostra um pouco do seu lado bad girl – _sorri_ – Mas eu gostaria de saber o que significa, e a sua relutância em me dizer só está me deixando mais curioso.

- Certo... – me dei por vencida, não haveria realmente problema de contar, desde que ele não desse a real importância para o que aquilo era – Está escrito "O mal não me cobiçará" na língua nativa da Republica Tcheca.

_Meus olhos se abaixaram novamente para a pequena tatuagem negra, e eu encarei as letras curvas com atenção. Eu podia sentir minha mente se contraindo diante da imagem; seria eu considerado como o mal? Seria por isso que apesar de eu ter tido a impressão com Lindsay, ela não sentia nada?_

_Uma mistura de negação e aceitação, miséria e alívio me preencheu enquanto eu encarava a tatuagem._

- Doeu muito quando você a fez? – _perguntei, tentando manter a conversa num nível mais normal._

- Uma dor dos infernos, mas eu estava meio bêbada... – ri, me lembrando, eu estava realmente muito bêbada.

- E por que você a fez? – _cheguei à pergunta crucial, e meus olhos se levantaram para encontrarem os dela, buscar cada grama de verdade que devia haver ali._

- É _fashion_? – ri, tentativamente, mas não funcionou. Certo, eu teria que falar mais da verdade do que eu pretendia – Eu tenho muitos amigos ciganos, sabe... Não desses que ficam lendo mãos na rua, ciganos originais.

- E eles te encheram a cara de vinho barato na República Tcheca e fizeram essa tatuagem em você? – _continuei a história com um sorriso, soltando o pulso dela em favor de entrelaçar nossos dedos._

- Não, eu sou uma bebum mesmo – dei um meio sorriso – Eles são, digamos, supersticiosos e queriam me ver protegida, isso – apontei para a tatuagem – É um dos maiores encantamento de proteção que existe, ou algo assim.

- Mágica – _disse, como se testasse o sabor da palavra em meus lábios; ela era amarga._

- Mais ou menos? Eles são ciganos, eles acreditam em muitas coisas, não é mesmo?

- E você? – _tentei sorrir para ela, lhe apertando a mão suavemente_ – Acredita também?

- Que umas linhas no meu pulso vão resguardar minha mente, meu corpo e minha alma dos não humanos? – falei, rindo.

_A menção implícita dela de que eu podia ser um não-humano, mesmo que não intencional, me machucou. Eu era humano, eu ainda tinha corpo, forma, coração, sentimentos humanos; eu não era como aqueles vampiros horríveis, com aquele fedor de asco, o cheiro de morte, a falta de calor. Eu era humano, eu apenas era diferente._

- Exatamente – _disse, mais sério do que provavelmente deveria parecer._

- Bom... Eu sou do tipo, só acredito vendo, Jacob, não me faz mal ter uma proteção dessas, não é mesmo? Todo o ritual e tal foi muito show, meio macabro, mas legal.

_Lhe soltei a mão devagar, e a pequena fisgada na minha mente desapareceu. Peguei meu sanduíche de dentro do saco e encarei por cima dele._

- Eu nunca acreditei em mágica – _declarei com um ar orgulhoso; então, piscando um olho para ela, dei uma mordida enorme no meu sanduíche e continuei com a boca cheia_ – Quem sabe você não consegue mudar minha opinião?

- Não é realmente necessário... Além do mais, pense, você não é uma alma penada tentando me possuir, ou um vampiro querendo meu sangue... – tentei, explicar na brincadeira – Não é como se você tivesse tentando dominar o que eles chamam as minhas três essências.

- Três essências? – _perguntei, tentando esconder a tensão que a menção a vampiros trouxe para mim._

- Corpo, mente e alma.

- Droga – _soquei o ar, falsamente indignado_ – Não consigo nem ficar nos seus pensamentos, Lindsay?

- Sinto muito, Black, minha mente será totalmente protegida de influências malignas externas – brinquei.

- Agora virei um demônio – _suspirei, mordendo meu sanduíche mais uma vez, tentando esconder minha mágoa e frustração com brincadeiras, como eu aprendera a fazer com meu pai_ – Mas que beleza, essa conversa fica melhor a cada minuto que passa.

- Não, necessariamente – tentei explicar, abraçando o braço dele, ok, eu tenho certeza que já havia quebrado umas trocentas regras, mas eu já estava no inferno mesmo – O encantamento é centenário pelo pouco que sei, e serve para proteger do desconhecido. As pessoas tendem a considerar desconhecido ruim, mas nem sempre é assim.

- Você não me conhece ainda – _sussurrei, um pouco melancólico, a puxando para mais perto até que pudesse encostar minha bochecha no topo da cabeça dela_ – Tecnicamente, eu sou o desconhecido, Linds.

- Você não é um monstro, Jacob – falei, e eu gostaria que ele soubesse que eu estava falando sério. – É só um grandalhão de quase dezessete.

- Você não me conhece ainda – _soei um pouco mais sombrio do que pretendia, repetindo esta frase, mas era quase impossível não fazê-lo; se ela realmente soubesse quem eu era, o que eu era, eu tinha certeza de que mudaria completamente de opinião. Mas por enquanto nós ainda tínhamos estes momentos, esta tarde perfeita no parquinho, e eu não queria estragar tudo com meu ódio para comigo mesmo._

_Virando meu rosto, eu lhe beijei suavemente a testa, em seguida seus lábios e forcei um sorriso enquanto tirava o sanduíche dela do saco também. Este era um assunto que eu não pretendia continuar – _Agora coma seu sanduíche; ele está ficando frio. Temos todo o tempo do mundo até amanhã para nos conhecermos.

_Um dos primeiros fatos que eu aprendi sobre Lindsay naquele dia, fora que ela gostava de comer porcaria. Logo depois, e mais especificamente, eu aprendi que ela gostava de sorvete._

_Preferencialmente no inverno._

_Enrolada no próprio casaco e no meu, enquanto eu tomava mais uma vez a estrada que nos levaria de volta a La Push, ela lambia seu cone de chocolate alegremente; parte do sorvete grudara em seu queixo e na ponta de seu nariz, e ela parecia a criatura mais adorável que já pisara na Terra._

_Ou, é claro, estava me apaixonando, em adição a amá-la._

- Gostoso? – _perguntei, com um sorriso, virando meu rosto para voltar a observar a estrada ladeada de árvores antigas e pedras cheias de musgo._

- Sorvete deveria ser elevado a alguma das categorias básicas de alimentos, quem precisa de frutas? – indaguei, virando de lado no banco para encará-lo, tentando tirar o chocolate do meu rosto, mas eles se atraíam mutuamente, não dava para lutar contra o inevitável: eu iria parecer ter seis anos de idade quando sorvete chegasse ao final.

- Filhos de nutricionistas... Macacos... - _respondi em tom de chacota, me virando para ela e lhe tirando um pouco do sorvete do queixo com o dedão, e o trazendo até minha boca _– Sabe como é, gente normal.

- Gente chata – retruquei mostrando a língua para ele.

- Você tem o temperamento de alguém de quatro anos, já te disseram isso? – mostrei a língua de volta.

Fiz uma expressão pensativa, enquanto o encarava.

- É é é... Eu acho que_ alguém_ já deve ter comentado isso alguma vez.

_Rolei os olhos nas órbitas, e o silêncio caiu entre nós por alguns instantes. O sol, escondido atrás das eternas nuvens de Forks, estava no topo do céu, e o dia ainda se estenderia por horas demais – eu não estava realmente com vontade de voltar para casa e apreciar essas longas horas trancado em meu quarto, então, assim que avistei a saída à minha esquerda que dava para uma trilha na floresta que eu já percorrera inúmeras vezes, eu me virei para Lindsay com um brilho cheio de expectativa nos olhos._

- Posso te convidar para uma caminhada?

- Andar? – murmurei, ligeiramente horrorizada e olhei para a trilha que ele mostrava. Andar não era algo legal, embora meu corpo _tecnicamente_ tivesse nascido para fazer isso, ele tinha vindo com algum defeito de fábrica, andar não era muito seguro quando eu era a pessoa em questão que andava, uma vez que sempre tendia a encontrar o caminho mais rápido de encontro ao chão – Claro! – concordei com um sorriso amarelo – Vai ser superdivertido.

_Eu podia sentir o desconforto dela dançando na minha mente, e se isso não fosse o suficiente, o sorriso amarelo que ela estava me dando com certeza teria me avisado que alguma coisa estava errada._

- Você não gosta de florestas? – _perguntei, franzindo o cenho._

- Eu gosto de florestas! – retruquei num tom quase ofendido, saindo do carro – Florestas são legais na TV, em filmes, no desenho do Zé Colméia... Elas deixam de ser tão atrativas quando irei estourar meu joelho numa delas.

- Estourar o joelho? – _saltei do carro atrás dela, e com uma pequena corrida, estava à sua frente, andando em direção à trilha, de costas para o caminho_ – Por que você estouraria o joelho?

- Por que eu vou tropeçar em alguma pedra, galho, animal, fruta... Bom, em alguma coisa que surgir na minha frente – expliquei.

- Não se preocupe! – _bradei, parando de andar e elevando um de meus braços acima de minha cabeça, no que assumi fosse a pose mais parecida com a do super-homem que eu conseguiria fazer _– Jacob Black está aqui para te segurar caso você seja ameaçada por algum galho, e para rir de você e então te levar para o hospital caso não seja rápido o suficiente para te salvar!

- Oh! Agora sim, a floresta acabou de virar o Parque Yellowstone – retruquei olhando com certa inveja a desenvoltura que ele tinha ao se mover, Jacob sequer olhava para o chão, enquanto eu já havia trupicado em duas pedras em menos de três minutos – Qualé, ande como uma pessoa normal, por favor! – pedi quando ele abaixou a cabeça para não bater num galho quase como se sentisse que ele estava ali, sem nem mesmo olhá-lo.

- Mas eu não sou normal, Lindsay, eu também não gosto de frutas – _pisquei um olho para ela, sorridente, e saltei um galho no chão_ – Além do mais, a vista é bem melhor, andando assim.

- Jacob Black, você por acaso acabou de me lançar uma cantada bem dada? – indaguei, fingindo estar muito impressionada.

- Se a carapuça serviu...

- Criança, você está muito saidinho, não acha? Daqui a pouco tio Charlie realmente vai me prender por corrupção de menores.

- Prometo testemunhar todos os seus pecados no tribunal – _rindo, segurei um galho no alto pra que ela pudesse passar por baixo sem bater a testa, e acabei ao seu lado na trilha _– Viu? Estamos indo bem, eu e você, nesta trilha. Você ainda não caiu ou estourou o joelho.

- Ainda! – repeti, concordando – Por sorte você tem perspectiva, cair está no meu destino desde que nasci – contei, inclinando ligeiramente o rosto para olhá-lo.

- Eu não vou deixar você se machucar – _garanti num tom um pouco mais gentil do que pretendera, também me virando para encará-la._

Respirei fundo enquanto encarava as orbes escuras dele, havia algo tremendamente errado naquilo tudo. Eu tinha absoluta certeza que estava xingando o filhote de Pocahontas ontem, não estava? Eu poderia jurar que havia sido ontem... Por que do nada eu estava sorrindo tão abertamente e meu estômago recebera uma estranha carga de pedras de gelo? Qualé! Aquela não poderia ser eu, não a eu normal, NÃO MESMO. Algum ser espacial deveria ter me seqüestrado e alterado minhas configurações, era a única explicação para eu sentir meu rosto esquentar frente aquela declaração boba. Que decadência, Deus, eu estava corando!

- Você estará lutando contra Murphy, Black querido – disse, pulando uma pedra particularmente perniciosa – é uma batalha perdida.

- Murphy, Newton, o tarado da machadinha... – _sorrindo, peguei a mão dela, não desviando meus olhos do próprio rosto sorridente de Lindsay_ – O que vier, eu encaro, se você continuar sorrindo assim – _choquei meu ombro levemente com o dela, a mão dela muito quente na minha. _

- Sério, quem foi? Foi a Bella, não? Ela lhe deu um manual prático de como deixar a Lindsay sem graça. Eu devia esperar desforra por todas as vezes que a deixei em maus lençóis, golpe baixo... – reclamei.

_Ri, negando com a cabeça._

- Não, digamos que esse é meu sexto sentido. Um talento com o qual eu nasci. Uma dádiva...

- Não sei se gosto muito disso – comentei, coçando o queixo, e então olhei para a mão dele que segurava na minha, engolindo em seco logo em seguida. Ok, mãos unidas, dedos entrelaçado, passeio na floresta, declarações fofas, rosto corando... Será que eu já não tinha sinais suficientes para saber que deveria estar correndo na direção oposta de Jacob Black? Ele não era mais o tipo seguro de cara para se ter ao lado. Jake estava se mostrando o tipo certo, logo, o errado. Talvez isso não fizesse muito sentido para qualquer outra pessoa, eu normalmente não faço sentido, mas caras certos eram ruins, caras certos eram o tipo apaixonáveis. Raça ruim, grau sete na escala de Richter, enviados do demo, deveriam ser mantidos a distância, com um sinal de perigoso em verde néon pendurado no pescoço.

- Não sei você, mas eu me divirto muito – _apertei os dedos dela entre os meus contentemente._

- Se diverte? Onde está o Jacob que queria me dar o carro para eu me jogar no fundo do oceano? – indaguei, tentando manter a conversa num nível aceitável, eu não iria agüentar mais doçura, aquilo fazia mal pra saúde.

- Ainda vive aqui, não se preocupe – _mostrei a língua pra ela_ – Apenas achei que se você pretendia ser madura e boazinha, eu também devia me comportar um pouco.

- Quer dizer que se eu voltar a ser malvada, poderei lhe acertar com o taco de basebol? Ainda estou lhe devendo um galo bem dado.

- Você sabe que foi sem querer, vai! Eu estou me propondo a te proteger de todos os galhos e pedras apenas para poder te acertar com o carro? – _tentei mostrar que não havia lógica naquele pensamento, rolando meus olhos nas órbitas._

- Hum... – murmurei, voltando a encará-lo – Isso não é consciência pesada, então?

- Não, eu só fico com a consciência pesada depois de me desfazer do corpo – _mostrei a língua mais uma vez, esperando que ela não fizesse idéia de quão próximo da verdade aquilo podia se tornar um dia._

- Sei... – suspirei, aquilo não era bom, não mesmo, eu já me odiava previamente pelo que iria falar – Então pela lei internacional dos relacionamentos, eu tenho que seguir em frente e esquecer tudo...

- Eu não falei nada sobre me desfazer do _seu_ corpo, falei?

- Ah, eu devo ficar feliz com o fato então? – retruquei, sarcástica.

- Mas é claro –_ sorri, piscando um olho pra ela _– Qualquer pessoa devia ficar feliz por ser poupada da ira de Jacob Black... Mas eu prometo que se algum dia minha ira cair sobre você, te darei um fim mais digno do que empalada na igreja.

- Queimada em praça pública já esteve na moda – mostrei a língua para ele – Por favor, você não vai querer um relatório completo da experiência de morte que tive, vai? – rolei os olhos – Eu disse para Bella que não era seguro ficarmos no mesmo continente, nossa má sorte reunida já começou a matar pessoas, daqui a pouco vai começar a atrair meteoros!

- Será que se colocarmos vocês duas juntas por muito tempo num mesmo quarto vamos finalmente ter o fim do mundo? – _perguntei, brincalhão._

- Você está realmente disposto a arriscar? – soergui a sobracelha.

- Não, acho melhor não arriscar _– balancei a cabeça, negando a possibilidade com todas as minhas forças. Eu sabia que Bella era um desastre ambulante, e pelo que podia perceber até agora, Lindsay parecia ser um também; fazendo um pequeno cálculo de probabilidade, qualquer idiota perceberia que deixá-las juntas por tempo demais era desastre iminente _– E não se preocupe, prometo não tentar saciar minha curiosidade sobre o padre com você. Você já deve estar de saco cheio de todo mundo te pentelhando pra saber os detalhes.

- Assassinatos só são legais nos filmes do Hitchcock – declarei, olhando ao redor, me dando conta que ainda não chegara nem perto de realmente cair no chão, Jacob fazia milagres – Pra onde estamos indo?

- Pro riacho que dá em La Push – _balancei nossas mãos entre nossos corpos, sorrindo e pulando um galho baixo –_ Eu pensei em te mandar pra lá de esquibunda nas pedras, o que acha?

Fechei a cara.

- Eu acho que vou voltar a correr com pedaços de metal atrás de você.

_Parei de andar e me virei para ela, a prendendo entre uma árvore e meu próprio corpo; eu podia sentir meus nervos ardendo com a irritação que ela estava sentindo, e a essa altura do campeonato eu já descobrira como tirar a mente dela do perigoso território - a raiva._

- Você faria mesmo isso? – _perguntei num tom suave, mas sério, levando minha mão que não estava presa na dela até os cabelos loiros e os afastando das bochechas dela; com um beijo lento, limpei o último resquício de chocolate no queixo dela antes que ela tivesse tempo de responder _– Você sabe que eu nunca deixaria você praticar um esporte perigoso desses.

- Sei? – indaguei ligeiramente tonta, com meu aviso interno de perigo apitando enlouquecido enquanto eu o ignorava lindamente.

- E estragar uma de suas maiores qualidades nas pedras? – _lhe beijei a ponta do nariz, que ainda tinha gosto de açúcar_ – Jamais –_ sorrindo, parei por um instante com minha boca quase encostada na dela, apenas apreciando por um instante a sensação do calor de Lindsay se chocando contra meus lábios úmidos, e então mandei tudo pro inferno, puxando o rosto dela pelo pescoço para que nossas bocas se encontrassem, empurrando nossas mãos entrelaçadas para que se encostassem no tronco acima dos fios loiros do cabelo de Lindsay, forçando meu corpo de encontro ao dela._

Aiaiaiaiai... Eu estava muito ferrada, extremamente encrencada, não que realmente estivesse me preocupando com o fato no momento que era prensada por um cara que era mais fascinante do que se era permitido ser, beijada ao ponto de ficar tonta, como ninguém fizera antes. E talvez tudo se resumisse a isso, nada daquilo nunca acontecera, meus relacionamentos eram para ser de pele, e não de suspiros e anseios. Mas ali estava eu suspirando mais uma vez enquanto a língua dele invadia minha boca sem qualquer permissão e gosto dele me fazia baixar qualquer defesa que pudesse existir. Minha mão livre deslizava pela lateral do corpo de Jacob enquanto minha boca tentava acompanhar o ritmo frenético da dele. Eu estava assinando meu contrato de suicídio... E droga, morrer nunca fora tão atraente.

_Eu nunca soube quanto tempo ficamos ali, mas quando eu finalmente percebi que talvez estivesse cruzando os limites, a blusa dela já estava muito acima da linha da cintura, e nossos casacos eram pilhas disformes no chão da floresta. Relutantemente quebrei o beijo, percebendo que minha respiração estava entrecortada, e encarei Lindsay nos olhos._

- Nós estamos ficando bons nisso – _sussurrei, me abaixando para lhe beijar o maxilar com um sorriso, minhas mãos tentando trazer a blusa dela de volta para um nível mais comportado._

Pisquei, sem conseguir obter uma resposta suficientemente rápido, um fato inédito até então.

- Bons demais – concordei, me arriscando a olhar a mão dele na minha barriga que baixava a blusa.

- Não... – _franzi o nariz, sorrindo_ – Ainda temos muito o que praticar – _lhe beijei os lábios rapidamente mais uma vez e, tendo finalmente terminado de arrumar a blusa dela, lhe tomei a mão na minha mais uma vez e a puxei suavemente de volta pela trilha _– Vamos, precisamos alcançar o riacho antes que fique tarde demais.

Ok, eu estava quase lá, meu cérebro quase estava funcionando no seu ritmo normal, mas é claro que eu não iria exigir demais dele.

- Por que estamos indo lá mesmo?

- Porque você é uma turista visitando Forks, e eu preciso te mostrar os pontos turísticos da cidade.

- Arght, acabei de ter uma péssima visão de mim mesma usando roupas folgadas, segurando uma máquina fotográfica, cercada de pirralhos. – tremi.

- Você ficaria mais bonitinha num daqueles coletes de safári, calças de cintura alta e boné escrito "alguém que te ama esteve em Forks e se lembrou de você". Mas é só a _minha_ opinião.

Certo, nessa eu tive que gargalhar, droga, não dava para fingir que eu não estava me divertindo.

- Odeio admitir que você tem algumas boas opiniões, mas onde está bendito riacho? Daqui a pouco chegamos à China.

- Ele fica cinco minutos antes da China, não se preocupe – _rindo, lhe apertei a mão; eu já podia ouvir o riacho, mas os ouvidos normais dela nunca captariam o som. Tínhamos pelo menos mais uns dez minutos de caminhada pela frente._

- Sempre achei chineses sexies com seus olhinhos puxados, vai ser bom fazer uma visita.

- Hey! Eu ainda estou aqui! – _a puxei para mais perto e lhe roubei mais um rápido beijo. Eu ainda estava para descobrir por que havia sucumbido tanto à Lindsay, apesar da minha resolução de lutar contra a impressão._

- Como se fosse possível esquecer o fato – rolei os olhos.

- Ah, então agora sou inesquecível? – _rindo, observei a expressão dela ficar ainda mais sombria, e resolvi mudar os rumos da conversa depois de alguns segundos prolongados de silêncio _– Então, o que você faz quando não está dando uma de turista em Forks? Além da faculdade e dos desenhos.

- Ah... – deixei escapar, pergunta errada, baby, eu tinha certeza que bruxa nos tempos livres não seria uma resposta que Jacob esperaria – nada muito interessante.

- Coisas não interessantes me interessam profundamente – _a súbita rajada de algo parecido com insegurança que ela sentiu me invadiu, e eu tentei afastar o sentimento, o controlando como algo pertencente a ela e somente ela, enquanto continuava a pressioná-la; se ela tinha algum segredo, eu queria saber –_ Vamos lá, me ajude a passar o tempo, conte-me algo sobre você que eu ainda não saiba.

- Bom... Vou para a faculdade pela manhã, e tenho um trabalho de meio período a tarde, trabalho com um pessoal que mexe com antiguidades – contei, e era verdade, não toda, mas parte dela – A noite saio com a galera, as vezes fico em casa. Nos fim de semana normalmente pego meu carro e viajo.

- Viaja? Pra onde?

- Não faço um roteiro predefinido, só mantenho na cabeça o 'muito longe' – ri, baixinho – Isso enlouquece meus pais, normalmente vou parar em lugares muito estranhos, com gente pior ainda.

- O meu pai pelo menos não teve um ataque quando eu fiz uma dessas – _sorri com a lembrança, talvez pela primeira vez. Nunca a idéia de ter fugido de casa e da matilha e de Bella me parecera algo merecedor de sorrisos, mas depois daquele dia com Lindsay a história toda parecia tão distante que era quase como se não tivesse acontecido comigo, mas com algum estranho muito parecido comigo_ – Ele cruzou os braços e esperou... Ele sabia que não adiantava ficar doido por causa da coisa toda.

- O tio Billy é uma peça rara, você tem uma puta sorte... Embora minha mãe seja mais maleável, ela não tenta lutar contra o inevitável – contei – Meu pai prefere se enganar – suspirei – ele não me conhece ou faz uma idéia totalmente oposta da pessoa que eu sou – dei de ombros – Sei lá.

- Pais e suas expectativas – _suspirei, rolando os olhos; quando falei de novo meu tom era um pouco mais sombrio do que eu esperara_ – Não pense que eu me safei das expectativas, o meu pai quer que eu seja muitas coisas que eu nunca quis e nunca vou querer ser.

- Como o quê? – indaguei, embora estivesse desenvolvendo algumas opiniões a respeito de Jacob, precisava de algumas informações a mais.

- Ah, sei lá... – _dei de ombros. Não ia contar para ela sobre ser lobisomem, sobre meu pai esperar que eu aceitasse isso sobre mim, sobre ele sonhar que eu ficasse com ela e resolvesse as coisas sobre minha impressão, sobre todos os sonhos supersticiosos com os quais ele enchera sua própria cabeça e tentava encher a minha_ – Acho que meu pai espera que eu passe o resto da minha vida em La Push, que viva pra sempre pela comunidade, que seja feliz viajando até Forks duas vezes por semana... Mas eu não nasci pra isso. Eu queria ver o mundo, conhecer pastos mais verdes, sabe? Eu odeio que ele espere que eu fique aqui, e eu odeio que eu itenho/i de ficar aqui, porque, na situação dele, eu só o deixaria se estritamente necessário... No fim das contas ele ainda é meu pai, não é? – _soltei uma risada amarga, e meus olhos estavam presos com determinação no chão. Tentei me concentrar no som do riacho para que pudesse me acalmar um pouco._

- Eu poderia raptar você, sabe? – sugeri – Embora você não caiba na minha mala e nem passe despercebido com seus três metros de altura, mas eu poderia dar um jeito.

- Você podia me disfarçar de poste luz – _ofereci, sorridente._

- Suporte de chapéus, as possibilidades são infinitas.

- Ahá! – _levantei minha mão livre e apontei para uma clareira que se formava nas árvores à nossa frente, de onde se podia avistar água_ – Voilá, o riacho!

- Uau... – deixei escapar, soltando a mão dele andando um pouco mais rápido na direção da água cristalina que corria pelo meio das pedras cobertas de limo, era uma visão singular, só parei quando não acreditava ser seguro o suficiente, então virei o rosto para olhá-la – Uau – repeti.

- Como eu disse, um dos poucos pontos turísticos de Forks ao qual eu me dignaria a arrastar você – _me aproximei dela e me agachei sobre uma pedra, enfiando a mão na corrente de água fria e límpida._

- Você é totalmente detestável – resmunguei, contendo o sorriso que já estava surgindo nos meus lábios.

- Você sabe que eu sou fofo e cuti-cuti, apenas não quer admitir – _rindo, atirei um pouco da água gélida na direção dela, lhe molhando os sapatos._

- Isso foi absolutamente gay – revirei os olhos.

- Você sempre fica resmungona quando fica contente? –_ perguntei, atirando mais água nos sapatos dela._

- Ei! – dei um pulo para trás o que obviamente fez que eu me desequilibrasse, estava demorando também...

- Linds! – _num salto, fiquei de pé e a segurei, impedindo bem a tempo que ela estacionasse o traseiro nas pedras molhadas e esverdeadas_ – Cuidado!

- Você me chamou de Linds? – indaguei, surpresa, relevando meu quase tombo.

_A largando lentamente, levei uma mão à nuca e a cocei, sem jeito. Devia ter prestado mais atenção; eu não sabia se ela se incomodava com eu a chamar pelo apelido, se ela preferia distância, se ela..._

- Não? – _dei de ombros, a mão ainda na nuca._

Ri e fiquei literalmente na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo rapidamente.

- Eu gostei.

_Passando os meus braços rapidamente ao redor da cintura dela, eu impedi que ela se afastasse, e lhe roubei um segundo, e então um terceiro beijo._

- Eu sempre achei que você era meio doida.

- Só meia? – fiz uma expressão de encantamento – Você é tão gentil.

- Só com as pessoas que merecem.

- Hum... – deixei escapar e apoiei a cabeça no peito dele para pode observar com calma a água correndo por entre as pedras, tendo certeza que não haveria chance de ir ao chão – Eu viajo porque estou procurando um lugar certo para mim, porque você saiu por aí, Black querido?

_Cogitei a resposta por algum tempo, e então resolvi dar o mais próximo da verdade que eu podia._

- Porque eu precisava de respostas que eu nunca ia encontrar em Forks ou em La Push.

- Achou? – me afastei ligeiramente dele para observar seu rosto.

- Não – _olhei para baixo, encontrando meus olhos com os dela, minha mão traçando círculos invisíveis em suas costas_ – Eu tive de voltar muito antes de ter encontrado o que eu procurava.

- Isso é complicado – suspirei – Você está me surpreendendo, Jacob Black.

- O que eu posso dizer? – _sorri_ – Sou imprevisível assim – _rimos, os dois, e então eu levei uma mão até o rosto dela, afastando alguns fios insistentes que teimavam em ficar em frente aos olhos de Lindsay _– E você? Já encontrou um lugar ao qual pertencesse?

- Sinceramente não... – tive que admitir – Acho que ainda vou gastar muitos fins de semana me enfiando em lugares estranhos da Europa até achar um cantinho para mim.

- Dois perdidos, é isso o que somos.

- Acabei de ter uma idéia! – exclamei impressionada comigo mesma.

- Qual?

- Você vai posar para mim!

- Vou? – _franzi o cenho, a encarando de volta, sem realmente entender de onde ela tirara essa linha de pensamento._

- É claro que vai, já estou até com a pose na cabeça, vai ficar perfeito! – agarrei na mão dele – Precisamos voltar para a sua casa, meu _portfolio_ está lá.

- Retiro o que disse – _comentei, a seguindo no caminho de volta para casa, já conformado com meu destino_ – Você é _completamente_ louca, Linds.

* * *

**N/A: **Sabem aquela velha história que há males que vem para bem? Então, como a Alix acabou de ser assaltada e seu bom humor foi parar nos ovários (Que coisa mais tenebrosa é ter uma arma apontada para você O.o Estou tremendo até agora) então decidi publicar o capítulo hoje, ajeitá-lo, responder as reviews. Porque duvido que vá encontrar meu humor para escrever a Linds, e como o capítulo que estava destinado a esta noite é um dos mais engraçados da história, então não vou me arriscar a virar uma Drama Queen e fazer caca.

Deixando meus dramas pessoais de lado, U-A-U! Gente, a receptividade para agarramento de Jake e Linds é impressionante! Eles deveriam se agarrar mais vezes... Opa, eles se agarram mais vezes! Huahauahaua

**Agradecimentos:** A Deus, Buda, Cristo, a Deusa, aos Poderes, ao meu anjinho da guarda e a todos os outros por eu estar viva para postar esse capítulo, e a Just que o betou , Tks, darling.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:** Jake irá servir de modelo para um belo desenho. Olhar o outro pode revelar mais do que muita gente estava preparada. E... Pegação... E não é adorável quando alguém espera por você? Ele também acha.

_**A la Titanic.**_

Que bobagem, resmunguei comigo mesma, voltando a trabalhar nos traços do rosto. Eu estava soando como uma boba apaixonada, nós nos entendíamos em certos aspectos, normalmente carnais, embora houvesse ocasiões em que isso era extrapolado. E ainda assim, eu estava aproveitando aqueles curtos momentos que tínhamos sem me preocupar com conseqüência nenhuma, com a idade dele, com a opinião alheia, com o tempo... O pouco tempo.

(...)

_Deitado ali, a observando na luz dourada do céu poente, linda como um anjo, eu também tive certeza de que, além de estar a amando, eu estava me apaixonando por ela._

_E então eu soube que se as coisas continuassem assim eu não sobreviveria perdê-la em duas semanas._

* * *

**Reviews!**

Eu já disse meu U-A-U lá em cima né? Pois U-A-U (2), vinte reviews, o maior número para um único capítulo, e não só isso! Chegamos ao total de 100, na verdade, nesse momento de posto são 104! Prometi a uma leitora que se alcançasse as 100 iria postar na quarta, e não é que a alcançou. Pasma é pouco O.o.

**Miss Just** – Pegação é sempre muito bom, quanto a BD prometi a uma amiga que não xingarei a história em público por causa dela e das outras pessoas que gostaram. Humpt Humpt. Beta maravilhosa que já betou todos os capítulos que estão prontos O.o Máquina de betar, é impressionante.

**Queen Maeva** – Huahauahauahahuahauahaua Dois Minutos depois huahauahauahauahaua Eu não tenho culpa se a pegacao foi tão boa que te deixou assim :P. Culpe o Jake por ser gostoso, ou a Ju por escreve-lo, sou inocente até que provem o contrário.

**Lyra White** – Esses casais são os mais quentes, e o relacionamento dos dois vai ser sempre assim, não importa o quanto se amem. Então, pode esperar pegacao, briga, pegação, pegação, briga. Também acho que ele deveria dar um chute na bunda da Bella, mas enfim...

**Maggie C. M.** – Tanks! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado!

**Leave your hat on** – Que os cientistas cuidem do clima, porque a temperatura em Lycantropus tendo a esquentar mais e mais a cada capítulo até o apice dos apices. 31 capítulos até agora, sei lá o que pode surgir em nossas estranhas cabeças XD

**Missjow** – Vou responder suas ADORAVEIS reviews de uma vez só, sua coisa :P Da proxima vez que houver um misterio tão obvio na fic eu te mando desenhado pelo correio, que acha? Faz anos que não te escrevo. E quanto a segunda, você só me empata. Amo voce, coisa!

**Fla Apocalipse** – Eu disse que não ia falar mal, eu não disse que não ia falar, BD está empatando Lycan, cada vez que invento de ler o livro eu me emputeço daí vou tentar escrever a fic e não sai nada OO, más energias da Sté, só pode. Beijos, beijos... Quem sabe peças de roupas em breve? Não prometo nada, só dou spoilers XD Esse capítulo foi mais rápido que o outro! Rs

**Adara Black** – Ficou quente, e olha que você mora no norte, já devia estar acostumada ao calor! Eu falei, gente, o Billy nunca foi tão odiado antes quanto agora, e eu adoro o Billy! Eu adoro os dois POVs, mas como escrevo a Linds, prefiro o do Jake XD Linds faz muito sentido na minha cabeça – embora isso seja indícios de que eu não sou muito normal, o que não é surpresa alguma.

**Sam Borges** – Pessoalmente eu acho que você deveria ler Lycan (Alix saí correndo atrás da própria modéstia). Mas enfim, as surpresas estão só começando, logo logo voltaremos ao enredo do que está acontecendo realmente em La Push!

**EvoluxaS2Black** – HUAHAUAHAUHAUA Eu também acho que ela devia agarrar-se com o Jake sem precisar de magia antiga, mas Linds é cabeça dura demais, então sempre é bom uma forcinha. Oh, escrevi sua cena ontem! Ela ficou (cof, conf) interessante, sabe? Jay é otema e me ajuda a torturar pessoas, não é lindo?

**Stra. Dark Nat** – Bom, o Jake amadureceu muito com o negócio da Bella, com isso de vagar sozinho, agora tem o negócio da impressão, mas ele ainda tem dezessete, e vai, acredito porque é a Ju que o escreve não eu, voltar a ficar cada vez mais feliz, o Jake que conhecemos. Ele está amando, mas vai se apaixonar por ela também. E isso deixa qualquer um rindo a toa XD

Isso de se identificar com o personagem é muito legal, acredito, eu sou MUITO a Bella, realmente não sei o que diabos baixa em mim para escrever a Linds, e ter tanta dificuldade para escrever alguém que tecnicamente é parecido comigo. Não gosto de escrevê-la de jeito nenhum.

**Ana Vidal** – Detalhes! Sórdidos? Huahauaha Sorry, eu não agüentei, isso é uma brincadeira que faço com uma amiga para deixá-la sem graça. Valeu mesmo, se tem algo que me preocupe na fic são os detalhes, você nem imagina quão psicótica eu posso ser XD. Espero que tenha gostado tanto desse capítulo quanto do anterior!

**Aline** – O primeiro beijo tinha que ser legal, o segundo tinha que ser forte, daí depois eles perderam as contas, porque tinham coisas melhores para fazer do que contar rs. Você pegou um ponto que eu realmente me preocupo, as citações norte americanas, eles estão lá, eu não posso colocar um pagadão como música de fundo. Temos (Eu) feito alguma pesquisa e Ju, que já morou por aquelas bandas, é toda a fonte de sabedoria. Salve, salve! Quanto ao sarcasmo... Fazemos o possível!

**liicia** – Leia-se: agarração, ou melhor, o começo dela, tem muito mais de onde veio essa! Adoro o Jake, ele é tão mordível!

**Niele** – Huahauahau Também adoro, o próximo está aqui. Gostou também? Num tá mais brava comigo, ´tá? .. Fica não.

**haannah**. – Eu sou suspeita para dizer, mas meu capítulo preferido da fic é o Oito, ou seja o próximo, embora o passado, seja o segundo preferido. Agradecimento repassado a Ju, e resmungos porque ela tem que terminar a cena do Quil para o próximo capítulo, ou ela tem (Eu tirana, jamais, só pressiono!)

**Mayaaa **– Eu não sou insana, só deixei meu gardenal na outra roupa! Que coisa, May. Se você gostasse, eu te matava. Amo vc.

**mcoliani** – Que bom que gostou da história, os capítulo são atualizados toda semana, dependendo do número de reviews como ocorreu dessa vez, mais cedo .

**Mahh **– Fui a piedosa das piedosas! Espero que seu cerebro continue aí inteirinho, ainda tem muitos capítulos para ler huahauahaua

**Livia F.** – Vamos responder as duas reviews só em uma. **Antes de qualquer coisa, essa resposta tem spoilers de BD, se você não leu e não quer saber nada, não continue ****.**

Fui discutir com um pessoal sobre como ficaria a classificação de Lycan pós BD, e não dá para dizer que é Universo Alternativo, pelo menos não no conceito que temos do UA, já que seguimos fielmente Twilight Series até Eclipse, e não alteramos nenhum conceito que a Stephanie deu. No máximo que podemos dizer, segundo a May nossa antiga beta, é que seria uma realidade alternativa daquilo que seria o quarto livro. Sobre a inversão passado/presente, ela ocorre exatamente por causa da primeira pessoa, é algo que há no Twilight series, no passado fica aquilo que está na cena e no presente aquilo que eles estão sentindo.

Sobre a mudança dos POVs, isso foi pensado com calma, no começo a fic inteira seria pelo POV só da Linds, mas logo me dei conta que isso não iria dar certo, já que boa parte gira em torno do Jake e da impressão, eu precisaria mostrar o que ele estava sentindo. Cheguei a pensar a fazer duas cenas, uma narrada por ele outra por ela, mas isso causaria muitas complicações, pra começar acabaria com a surpresa e a tensão da cena, uma vez que você já teria lido uma primeira vez; segundo, iria ficar cansativo; e terceiro e mais importante, levaria o dobro do tempo para ser feito, o que ocasionaria o dobro do tempo para postar também. Então decidimos por ambos, deixando aquilo que o Jake pensa em itálico, creio que com o tempo você irá se acostumar ao estilo.

Sobre o Jake, deveria ser a Ju a responder essa, mas ela está indisponível no momento, nosso Jake foi baseado na última cena de Eclipse, ou seja, a que ele abandona La Push, sem dia de retorno. Ele não estava feliz, ele estava amargo, tentamos continuar aquele clima, embora de vez em quando ele se mostre feliz e risonho; para mim, seria muito estranho que ele voltasse o mesmo Jake de sempre, como por acaso a Stephanie fez, bom a história é dela, ela até fez vampiros terem filhos, né? O.o Eu li BD, bom, não todo, porque estou com dificuldade de aceitar a existência da baby Cullen, mas creio que no fim de semana, terei forças o suficiente XD

Explicações dadas, obrigada pelas reviews, espero que você continue acompanhando a fic. A Lindsay ainda vai aprontar muito, estamos só no começo das confusões que ela vai armar, que não serão poucas, tem minha palavra de honra!

**MarcelleBlackstar** – Celle, Jake e Linds juntos é fogo na certa, muito fogo ainda -. Adoro as partes engraçadas, amanhã volto a escrever, estou louca para por algumas idéias malignas em prática para o capítulo 13.

* * *

**Obrigada a todos e a todas, e até a próxima semana. **


	9. A la Titanic

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

– **A la Titanic -**

Sorri para Jacob quando ele empacou na porta do meu, bom, do quarto dele.

- Qual é o problema? Não é como se você nunca tivesse entrado aqui antes, não é mesmo?

- Meu quarto nunca antes tinha sofrido uma mudança na decoração tão grande antes – _abri um sorriso amarelo, mas algo me dizia que ela sabia que minha desculpa esfarrapada não passava de uma desculpa esfarrapada._

- Eu prometo – levei a mão ao peito formalmente – não lhe agarrar, você sairá do quarto da mesma forma que entrou.

- Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir, Linds – _um pouco mais relaxado, finalmente entrei no quarto, tomando cuidado para não fechar a porta atrás de mim no processo._

- Ok, eu nem sempre cumpro minhas promessas – admiti – Como pode ter notado, eu andei redecorando o lugar, você é muito monocromático, Jacob, existem muitas cores além do bege, sabia?

- Eu sei que existem outras cores, eu só _prefiro_ bege – _resmunguei, me sentando na beirada da cama e cruzando os braços._

- Tsi tsi tsi... Você realmente estava precisando de alguém como eu na sua vida – declarei, começando a procurar meu portfolio, eu tinha certeza que ele estava debaixo de alguma coisa.

- Você é muito convencida, sabia? – _me estendi sobre a cama e arranquei de debaixo do travesseiro o que assumi ser o portfolio, o entregando a ela._

- Esta é uma das minhas muitas qualidades – disse, pegando o bloco – Obrigadinha, agora você vai fazer uma pose bem legal para a tia Linds e ficar parado pela próxima hora.

_Já meio estirado em cima da cama, eu rolei e me posicionei de barriga para cima, cruzando os braços por sob minha cabeça e fechando os olhos._

- Façamos assim, eu durmo e você me desenha enquanto isso, que tal?

- Jacob – disse, cruzando os braços e batendo o pé no chão, na minha melhor pose dondoca.

- Você quer que eu coloque meus pijamas pra parecer mais natural? – _perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo._

- Pense nisso como naquela cena de Titanic, só que o Jack está na posição contrária – eu puxei a cadeira mais próxima para me sentar.

- Eu não trouxe meu colar de diamantes, Linds, o que será de mim? – _suspirei melodramaticamente, e então virei de lado na cama para encará-la, me sentando_ – Então, eu tiro a roupa agora ou devo esperar a chegada do verão?

- Você é quem sabe... – comentei, procurando meu lápis preferido.

_A encarei por um momento em silêncio pasmo. Ela realmente esperava que eu tirasse a roupa pra ela me desenhar? ... E se sim, eu tiraria?_

_Me sentei lentamente na cama, os olhos arregalados, a encarando. Procurei pela diversão que ela estaria sentindo às minhas custas se não estivesse falando sério naquele canto da minha mente onde ela vivia, mas não havia nada além de uma placidez estúpida; então, com um suspiro, dei de ombros._

- Ok... – _arranquei minha camisa pela cabeça e atirei minhas pernas para fora para ficar de pé e desfazer minhas calças, quando Lindsay começou a rir descontroladamente._

- Jacob! – exclamei, rindo, ao ver que ele realmente estava se despindo – Você não precisa... Oh Deus...

- O quê...? – _perguntei, confuso_ – Você falou "Titanic", no filme ela fica nua em pêlo!

- Bom... Se você quiser ficar assim para mim, eu não vou ligar – comentei, rindo mais ainda.

- Lindsay! _– peguei minha blusa na cama e a vesti rapidamente, sentindo minhas bochechas ardendo_ – Continue assim e você vai perder o modelo!

- Desculpe – pedi, nem um pouco arrependida e tentei parar de rir sem sucesso.

- É isso! 'Tô fora! – _terminando de vestir minha camisa e com os cabelos provavelmente completamente desgrenhados, girei nos calcanhares e comecei a traçar rapidamente o caminho até a porta do quarto._

- Não! – eu tive que gritar e corri até ele, ainda gargalhando e agarrei no seu braço – Por favor, não vá... Você tem que admitir que foi engraçado.

- Nada engraçado! – _cruzei os braços, mas não tentei mais sair do quarto_ – Eu achei que você tava falando sério, poxa, você falou com mó... naturalidade... – _franzi o cenho, sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes com a idéia de que ela provavelmente já desenhara outros homens nus, mas tentei superá-la tão bem quanto possível._

- Me perdoe, sim? – fiz minha melhor expressão digna de pena.

_Suspirando, rolei os olhos nas órbitas e descruzei os braços._

- Ok, ok... Vamos lá, Titanic de roupas... – _me desvencilhando gentilmente das mãos dela, me atirei de novo na cama_ – Mas não me culpe se eu cair no sono.

- Faça sua melhor pose – pedi, voltando a minha cadeira.

_Rolei e funiquei na cama até que achei uma pose confortável e que eu achava que seria esteticamente feliz para Lindsay. Deitado de lado com meu rosto apoiado no meu braço, meus olhos presos no rosto dela, a assistindo trabalhar._

O corpo humano é a mais bela das criações, acredite você no que acreditar, ou se em nada acreditar. É lindo, é perfeito e é digno da mais pura e simples apreciação. Mesmo as imperfeições são belas, já que são elas que tornam cada um único, são os defeitos e não as qualidades que identificam cada um. Muitos podem ser bons, mas são poucos que tem noção do que realmente são.

Eu não havia parado para ver o que Jacob realmente era, ou o estava xingando ou o agarrando, não eram momentos certos para analisar. Mas ali, com lápis e papel na mão, pude enxergar o garoto-homem que estava na minha frente, e o temi. Não foi um temor de medo, ele não me assustava por ser uma criatura mítica, se fosse assim, eu devia temer a mim mesma. Era algo mais primordial, irracional... O desconhecido me assustava.

Jacob não era nada do que eu esperava das pessoas ao meu redor, ele era o que eu queria que elas fossem. E, isso, era absurdamente aterrorizante.

Nunca havia criado qualquer expectativa em relação a ninguém, porque os outros sempre decepcionavam, então eu não ansiava. Mas aí me surge esse garoto no meio do nada e passa a me surpreender, a me dar sensações, sorrisos, toques, beijos e arrepios. Tudo que, até a semana passada, eram tolices das quais eu ria, agora eram... Nem sei ao certo o que.

Olhei para ele enquanto minhas mãos se moviam além da vontade, trazendo ao papel o que os meus sentidos captavam. A beleza ao lado da falha, o brilho em contraste com as sombras. Jacob.

A linda pele escura, densa, eu poderia misturar centenas de tons de terra e jamais encontraria aquele com perfeição. Era único e inigualável. Uma réstia de luz escapava por uma fresta da janela e chegava aos fios negros dos seus cabelos, fazendo-os brilhar. Eu sabia o quanto eram macios e sedosos. Nunca diria em voz alta o quanto gostava de tocá-los.

Seu rosto era másculo e intimidante, mas havia algo ali que ainda resistia do garoto que há pouco ele deixara de ser. As maçãs do rosto, o nariz bem feito, o queixo pronunciado, tudo nele transmitia masculinidade e, mesmo assim, meus sentidos insistiam em buscar a infantilidade que estava enterrada fundo demais na alma dele.

Os olhos negros eram profundos, irritados e tristes. Carregavam uma dor constante de perda... Acabei por errar um traço ao pensar nisso, ao lembrar o que eu já sabia e me obrigara a esquecer, Jacob amava Bella... Ele sofria diariamente pelo casamento, por tê-la perdido e todo o resto.

Eu não fazia parte daquela equação complicada dele, mas ainda assim... Havia algo a mais naqueles olhos, um brilho novo... Um brilho que só existia quando ele olhava para mim.

Que bobagem, resmunguei comigo mesma, voltando a trabalhar nos traços do rosto. Eu estava soando como uma boba apaixonada. Nós nos entendíamos em certos aspectos, normalmente carnais, embora houvesse ocasiões em que isso era extrapolado. E ainda assim, eu estava aproveitando aqueles curtos momentos que tínhamos sem me preocupar com conseqüência nenhuma, com a idade dele, com a opinião alheia, com o tempo... O pouco tempo.

_Como um manto de neve no inverno, silêncio pesou sobre nós. Os minutos se arrastavam em pequenas eternidades e, nem por um instante, eu movi meus olhos da imagem de Lindsay me pintando. _

_Ela parecia completamente absorta, uma mecha loira lhe pendendo entre os olhos, os lábios espremidos apenas o suficiente para que ela pudesse se concentrar e mais sangue pudesse vir a eles, lhes dando um tom escarlate tentador. Os olhos castanhos se levantavam da folha de papel de tempos em tempos, e eu podia sentir calafrios descendo por minha coluna a cada centímetro de pele que ela descobria; no fundo da minha mente, as sensações dela eram uma confusão de concentração, curiosidade, desejo e a sólida barreira do autocontrole._

_Conforme os olhos dela subiam e desciam pelo meu corpo e as mãos dela rabiscavam na folha de papel idilicamente, eu podia sentir meu coração acelerando e acelerando e acelerando, e então os olhos dela se encontravam com os meus e era como se eu tivesse finalmente alcançado o fim de uma maratona, e meu coração desacelerava devagar. Eu tinha consciência de minha boca seca, e de minhas mãos úmidas de suor, e ainda assim eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos de Lindsay, não queria desviar meus olhos de Lindsay, porque, naquele instante, deitado naquela cama, eu estava mais consciente do que nunca de que ela era e seria para sempre uma parte de mim, e queria conhecer essa nova parte da minha consciência tão bem quanto conhecia o resto. E mesmo sem poder ouvir os pensamentos dela, mesmo sem saber a história dela ou conhecer seu temperamento completamente, eu já havia descoberto que ela era a melhor parte de mim, e eu ia a amar para sempre por isso, se não por todo o resto._

_Deitado ali, a observando na luz dourada do céu poente, linda como um anjo, eu também tive certeza de que, além de estar a amando, eu estava me apaixonando por ela._

_E então eu soube que se as coisas continuassem assim eu não sobreviveria perdê-la em duas semanas. _

- É... - olhei para meu trabalho completo e ergui meu rosto para encontrar os olhos de Jacob em mim - Acho que é isso, tá pronto.

- Já? – _estiquei meu braço, sentindo as juntas estalarem depois de ficar tanto tempo parado na mesma posição; do lado de fora o sol terminava de se pôr, e eu sorri para ela _– Levou cem anos a menos do que eu esperava que fosse levar.

- Eu sou a melhor naquilo que faço - ri, andando até a cama.

- Não duvido nem um pouco – _murmurei, ainda sorrindo, enquanto abria minha mão para convidar Lindsay a se unir à mim no colchão._

Segurei na mão dele e como eu previra foi como se uma descarga elétrica pulasse do corpo dele para o meu, eu podia sentir a estática em cada célula, sem qualquer permissão, sentei em seu colo e não no colchão, como se era de esperar.

- Lhe apresento você.

_Passando um braço pela cintura dela, apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro e encarei o desenho que ela fizera nas últimas horas. E ali estava eu; cada traço familiar que eu vira inúmeras vezes no espelho, cada centímetro do meu corpo desenhado com uma fidelidade que era de se esperar de um artista talentoso – e ainda assim havia alguma coisa diferente. A expressão era a mesma que eu vestira pelas duas últimas horas, um pouco cansada e um tanto quanto absorta no pintor, e a posição corpora era a mesma também... E ainda assim eu parecia diferente. Era como se..._

- Eu não sou tão bonito, Lindsay – _resmunguei, cutucando o pescoço dela com meu queixo._

- É sim.

_Rolei os olhos nas órbitas e soltei uma mão da cintura dela, a levando até a pintura, traçando a linha do meu nariz e então meu ombro em silêncio._

- São seus olhos – _eu diagnostiquei, um pouco surpreso._

Um artista normalmente espera uma crítica ruim, que seu trabalho não está bom suficiente; críticas ao contrário, de que está bom demais, são estranhas. Virei meu rosto imediatamente, chocando de leve meu nariz com o de Jacob.

- Eu fiz o que vejo... A menos que eu tenha começado a delirar.

- Não – _ri, balançando minha cabeça e fazendo com que meu nariz roçasse no dela repetidas vezes, num beijo de esquimó_ – Eu só não sabia que você me via tão bonito.

- Eu não o vejo bonito nem feio, Black querido, eu vejo você. Se seus atributos são interessantes, a culpa é dos seus pais, não minha.

- Atributos interessantes? – _questionei imediatamente, meu sorriso ficando ainda maior enquanto lhe apertava a cintura._

- Hum... - mordi levemente meus lábios, eu e minha boca grande - Uhum... - me mantive monossilábica, era mais seguro.

_Afastando meu rosto um pouco do dela, lhe forcei a me encarar nos olhos por um instante, lhe estudei os traços do rosto por outro, e então lhe roubei um longo beijo, abaixando meu rosto antes de falar._

- Eu também te acho muito bonita, Linds.

- Ei! Eu não disse... - fechei os olhos, lutando contra o inevitável, às vezes parecia que ele sabia o que se passava na minha mente - Totalmente detestável.

_Levantei o rosto devagar e a encarei nos olhos com o cenho franzido. Eu podia sentir o desconforto dela como se fosse o meu, mais uma vez – talvez porque provavelmente era._

- Detestável? – _murmurei, meu braço ao redor da cintura dela a trazendo para ainda mais perto, contra o meu peito; eu não queria que ela me detestasse_ – Mesmo?

Soltei um gritinho baixo, ele não estava ajudando.

- É! Não detestável por ser ruim, mas por ser bom... - tentei explicar.

- Às vezes você não faz sentido – _sorri, um pouco mais relaxado._

- Hum... Deixe-me tentar de novo... - suspirei, ele merecia uma explicação - Eu não faço essas coisas, Jacob - apontei para nós dois.

- O que, seduzir menores de idade ou desenhar homens vestidos? – _eu sabia do que ela estava falando, eu podia sentir em cada fibra do meu ser exatamente o que ela estava falando, mas se eu pudesse enrolar, eu enrolaria até ela desistir de dizer aquilo._

- Isso também - confirmei - mas eu não tenho encontros com caras legais, não tenho momentos que... - respirei fundo - são para recordar, e _definitivamente_, eu não seguro em mãos, e muito menos, entrelaço dedos.

_Encarei a mão dela, pousada sobre o colchão, e pousei minha própria mão livre sobre ela._

- Pra tudo existe uma primeira vez – _sussurrei, sem tirar os olhos de nossas mãos._

Minha reação natural seria puxar a minha mão de volta e acabar com tudo aquilo. Quero dizer, toda aquela situação já passara do nível do sustentável fazia muito tempo. Entretanto, meu corpo estava aquém das reações naturais fazia tempo demais, minha mão ficou parada aproveitando o calor sobrenatural que emanava do corpo dele.

- Você vai embora em duas semanas – _continuei, assumindo que, pelo silêncio dela, Lindsay não pretendia arrancar minha cabeça pelo meu gesto_ – Você não tem com o que se preocupar. A gente pode aproveitar um pouco, e então... – _dei de ombros, mas aquelas palavras pareciam vazias até mesmo para mim. Em duas semanas ela ia embora, e então o quê? Eu passaria o resto da eternidade longe dela, sonhando com o dia em que eu morreria e acabaria com meu sofrimento, mas sem coragem de me matar por medo de que ela acabasse sentindo aquilo do mesmo jeito que eu sentia suas sensações? Aquilo seria o inferno, e eu estava ficando louco se a idéia de ficar com ela por essas duas semanas parecia maravilhosa, como parecia naquele instante._

Tudo aquilo era o que eu mais temia que acontecesse comigo um dia, embora já tivesse visto acontecer com meus melhores amigos, sempre imaginara que seria poupada. Vá lá, eu era o último dos seres apaixonáveis da face da terra, amor e paixão, para mim, eram termos errados demais, eu nascera para aproveitar a vida e não para me consternar por amor. Olhei para o rosto de Jacob, quase como pudesse sentir os sentimentos dele em mim, e aquilo era péssimo. Eu nunca fora uma santa, mas não gostava de fazer as pessoas sofrerem, pelo menos não as próximas de mim, o resto era resto. E Jacob estava perto de mim demais.

- Duas semanas... - repeti as palavras dele.

- Sim – _acenei afirmativamente, e então fechei meus olhos, apoiando minha testa na dela; subitamente era como se eu tivesse o peso do mundo nos meus ombros_ – Duas semanas.

- Você devia ter ficado bem longe de mim, Black - declarei - não faço bem a sanidade dos outros.

- Tarde demais – _resmunguei, finalmente sorrindo_ – Você já destruiu meu quarto.

- Eu chamo isso de remodelagem - retruquei, erguendo meus braços para circundar o pescoço dele.

- Parece que o eu caí num buraco mágico e fui parar no reino das maravilhas de Alice.

- Quem eu seria, o Sr. Coelho Apressado, o Gato, o Chapeleiro Louco ou a Rainha?

- Eu gostaria de dizer a Rainha... – _fingi estar pensativo _– Mas acho que o Chapeleiro Louco está mais pro seu estilo.

- Eu gosto dele, mas não tenho chá para lhe oferecer - sorri marota, tentando afastar todo o clima pesado, embora boa parte dele continuasse incrustado na minha mente - mas pode pedir outra coisa...

- Um beijo? – _perguntei, tentativamente._

- Só um? – dei um daqueles sorrisos meio de lado.

- Pelo menos um – _retruquei no mesmo tom, sorrindo._

- É, eu acho podemos ajeitar isso – concordei, observando a posição em que estávamos. Eu ainda sentava no seu colo, com as pernas ao redor da sua cintura, Jacob me abraçava pela minha cintura, e eu ainda mantinha meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, nossas respirações se misturavam, a dele bem mais quente que a minha.

- Podemos ajeitar agora? – _perguntei, aproximando ainda mais nossos rostos, sem conseguir deixar de sorrir. Havia alguma coisa inesperadamente deliciosa sobre esse momento, como se fosse uma cena que eu roubara de meus sonhos_ – _apesar de, ao invés de Bella, quem estava no meu colo era Lindsay. Este fato, entretanto, não me desanimava, surpreendentemente, pela primeira vez em semanas, eu estava exatamente onde queria estar, e exatamente com quem eu queria estar._

- Podemos – acenei, prendendo a respiração e passei meus lábios de leve pela ponta do nariz dele, descendo, então, pelo cantinho do lábio, me demorando ali com a pontinha da língua começando a deslizar pelos contornos dos lábios dele. Sorri quando as mãos de Jacob se fecharam ao redor da minha cintura como num protesto pela lentidão, mas eu estava gostando de torturá-lo a espera de um beijo, era bom ter o controle de volta só um pouquinho.

- Você realmente é uma ameaça pra minha sanidade – _balbuciei, soando muito mais eloqüente do que me sentia enquanto meus lábios desenhavam as palavras nos dela. Ela estava se divertindo, eu sabia disso, e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, porque eu gostava tanto quando ela se divertia quanto eu gostava quando ela me beijava. Respirando fundo, tentei manter ao menos um resquício de auto-controle, permitindo que ela continuasse a me torturar por mais alguns instantes enquanto minhas mãos se esgueiravam pela pele morna dela, escondida pela blusa; enfiei meus dedos contra suas costas, colando completamente o peito dela com o meu, num convite mudo para que ela também acabasse com a distância entre nossas bocas._

- Ficarei satisfeita quando eu for o fim dela – revelei a medida que meus dedos se perdiam nos fios longos do cabelo dele, apreciando a maciez e o perfume que deles escapava. Continuei a encostar nossos lábios em meros toques, enquanto a eletricidade voltava à tona; cada encostar era mais longo, cada separação mais difícil de ser feita, até que não consegui ficar mais longe dos lábios de Jacob, e me deixei levar por ele.

_Eu já não tinha mais muito controle sobre meu corpo. Essa, que, enquanto nas minhas transformações, havia sido uma das coisas que eu mais odiara, agora era uma coisa que eu estava quase chegando a apreciar. Quando os lábios de Lindsay finalmente se fecharam sobre os meus e nenhum de nós dois conseguiu se afastar, eu não me incomodei; quando eu gemi suavemente com as mãos dela em meus cabelos, os massageando prazerosamente, eu liguei menos ainda; pela altura em que as mãos dela desceram à minha nuca e mudaram a posição do beijo, num encaixe melhor de nossos lábios, em resposta ao meu gemido, eu fiquei quase feliz em ter perdido o controle. Porque ali, nos lábios dela, no toque dela, no corpo dela, eu não precisava pensar; eu não precisava me reprovar pelas minhas ações, ou medir as palavras e gestos, ou viver à sombra das expectativas de ninguém; aqui, em Lindsay, eu podia ser exatamente quem eu era sem ter de pensar duas vezes, eu podia perder completamente o controle e podia ter certeza de que nada de ruim ia acontecer por causa disso. Nela, mais do que com qualquer outra pessoa ou lugar, eu era completamente livre._

_Subindo minhas mãos pelas costas dela, meus braços arrastaram a blusa para cima pela segunda vez no mesmo dia. Minha boca implorava pela pele dela e, com um pouco de esforço, consegui me separar dos lábios quentes e doces de Linds, criando uma trilha de beijos úmidos pelo pescoço dela enquanto minhas mãos terminavam de puxar sua blusa para cima; afastando meu rosto, arrastei a peça de roupa pro alto, pra longe de nós dois, para o chão do quarto, e tomei um instante para observar o resultado de meus esforços. _

_Os cabelos dela estavam completamente desgrenhados, os lábios inchados e úmidos, as íris dos olhos castanhos dilatadas de desejo, o peito descoberto arfando, a mente dela uma confusão completa na minha._

_Sorri._

- Você fica linda assim – _confessei, descendo minhas mãos lentamente pelos cabelos dela, pelos traços delicados do rosto, pelos lábios entreabertos, os ombros, os braços, a cintura; era minha vez de torturá-la, e meus olhos continuavam presos no rosto dela, assistindo a mudança sutil no brilho dos olhos conforme minhas mãos subiam até seus seios e se fechavam sobre eles, os acariciavam relutantemente, timidamente, gentilmente, por cima do tecido rendando do sutiã branco que ela usava. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa eu queria confessar a ela que a amava, naquele instante, mas eu não queria a afastar, então apenas subi minhas mãos pelo peito dela e lhe segurei o rosto, roubando mais um beijo de olhos fechados, esperando que, por algum milagre, ela pudesse, como eu fazia com ela, sentir o que eu sentia, e descobrisse que eu podia passar o resto da minha vida bem ali, nos braços dela._

'Você fica linda assim', no fundo da minha mente entorpecida pelo desejo as palavras de Jacob soavam como um bálsamo, e me acalentavam de uma forma única. Não era a primeira vez que um cara me dizia algo do gênero, mas era a primeira vez que eu acreditava sem hesitar. Ele me achava linda e eu gostava de sê-lo porque ele gostava de mim assim, não tinha muita lógica, mas era bom.

De uma forma hesitante ele me tocou, não, eu tinha absoluta certeza que ele nunca fizera aquilo antes, e ainda assim... O gemido que escapou pela minha garganta foi quase lascivo. Eu estava perdendo totalmente o controle nas mãos de um garoto de quase dezessete, ri comigo mesma, enquanto os lábios dele voltavam a buscar os meus.

Logo, entretanto, afastei-me levemente de Jacob e pulei para o colchão, abandonando o colo dele. Sorri frente à confusão que estava estampada no rosto masculino e peguei na sua mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos como ele mesmo fizera mais cedo.

- Vem... – sussurrei, o puxando na direção do meu corpo.

_Respirando fundo para não tremer, acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça e me deitei gentilmente sobre ela, tentando não baixar todo o meu peso sobre o corpo que era tão delicado que eu tinha certeza ia quebrar com o meu. Então, lhe encarando os olhos uma última vez, lhe tomei os lábios nos meus de novo e a beijei, meus quadris caindo lentamente em posição entre as pernas dela, minha virilha praticamente doendo por causa do meu desejo; afundei meus dedos nos quadris dela, impedindo que ela se movesse e piorasse minha situação, e continuei lhe beijando, esperando que meus instintos fossem o suficiente desta vez, porque minha falta completa de experiência me deixava no branco na situação em que me encontrava._

Nada de blusas, decidi enfiando as mãos por baixo do tecido, se eu estava sem a minha, ele não poderia ficar com a dele, muito justo. Bom, na verdade eu queria ter acesso a pele quente. Será que era possível se viciar no calor? Eu estava começando a acreditar que sim... Não foi difícil e, com uma ajudinha de Jacob, a camisa branca foi jogada bem longe num canto qualquer do quarto. Deixei que minhas unhas longas deslizassem até onde eu alcançava nas costas masculinas, esperando pela reação que eu sabia que viria.

_Com a sensação das unhas dela descendo por minhas costas eu gemi, forçando mais meus lábios contra os dela ao ponto deles doerem, e me segurando em seu quadril para que o som fosse controlado. Juntamente com minha mão se fechando com mais força, entretanto, o resto do meu corpo reagiu, e quando meus quadris se encaixaram completamente nela meu gemido se transformou em um som beirando um uivo._

_Arregalando os olhos com o som sobrenatural, eu praticamente saltei para longe dela, caindo no chão com o movimento súbito. Eu podia sentir meu sangue fervendo, meu coração pulsando em meus ouvidos num informe de que se eu continuasse naquele ritmo eu logo deixaria se seu eu mesmo, então, estatelado no chão, fechei os olhos e respirei fundo algumas vezes, tentando recobrar o controle, tentando me lembrar porque eu não podia ser plenamente livre. Eu não era normal, e não tinha direito a agir como se fosse._

- Me desculpe – _balbuciei, sem coragem de abrir os olhos para encarar Lindsay novamente, sem coragem de explicar para ela porque eu não podia me aproximar dela nem deixar que ela se aproximasse._

_Idiota! _Me xinguei, sentando na cama imediatamente, lembrando do pouco que eu sabia sobre lobisomens e sua falta de controle. Certamente havíamos passado de todos os limites que Jacob podia suportar, ele não estava preparado para ir tão longe, e eu não estava ajudando em nada._ Idiota!_ Repeti, observando a figura envergonhada no chão.

Cerrei os punhos, puta comigo mesma, e passei a buscar na mente as palavras certas.

'_Solidar gange solidar_.'

Não era um encantamento poderoso e muito menos nocivo, somente um calmante que se transmitiria do meu corpo para o dele, assim que eu o tocasse.

- Ei... – murmurei, me ajoelhando na sua frente – está tudo bem.

- Desculpa – _murmurei mais uma vez, meu rosto abaixado e meus olhos ainda fechados; quando senti o calor da mão dela se aproximando de meu rosto, entretanto, abri meus olhos rapidamente e afastei meu rosto como um animal ferido_ – Eu preciso de um instante –_ murmurei, implorando com meus olhos para que ela entendesse, me envergonhando com a espécie de pensamentos que ela devia estar tendo neste momento. Eu estava tão tomado pelo fogo nas minhas veias que mal podia distinguir as sensações dela das minhas, e a única coisa que eu sabia não pertencer aos meus sentimentos era aquela pena estúpida; ela devia achar que eu era um menininho inexperiente que estava morrendo de medo, ou que eu era um imbecil. Droga._

- Não se desculpe! – exclamei, e antes que ele pudesse me impedir toquei no seu braço. A troca de energias começou imediatamente, eu queria ajudá-lo, tornar tudo aquilo mais fácil. Jacob não tinha culpa por ser o que era, carregava aquilo no seu sangue da mesma forma que eu carregava a magia na minha alma. Éramos dois tortos, ele estava com toda a razão.

- Você deve achar que eu sou um idiota – _balbuciei, relaxando um pouco com o toque dela, como se da mesma forma como a pele dela servia pra fazer meu sangue ferver, servia para esfriá-lo _– Eu não queria... Quer dizer, eu queria, eu só... – _levando uma mão até meu rosto, o esfreguei vigorosamente para tentar colocar meus pensamentos em ordem_ – Droga.

- Não, eu não acho que você é um idiota – falei, esperando que ele notasse a verdade das minhas palavras – Você não precisa se explicar comigo, Jake...

_Engoli em seco, achando alguma coisa estranha na frase dela. Não a compreensão – eu podia sentir dentro de mim que ela estava falando sério – ou as palavras, só... Os meus olhos se arregalaram levemente atrás de minhas mãos, e eu as abaixei para encará-la._

- Você me chamou de Jake – _apontei, sem forças para sorrir ou sanidade para tirar sarro; era uma simples constatação de uma coisa que eu havia adorado com todas as forças de meu ser._

- Eu sei – me estiquei para lhe dar um selinho rápido, sem intenção de seduzir mais – Quer ver TV?

- Quero – _aceitei imediatamente, pegando minha blusa do chão e a puxando pela cabeça apressadamente._

- O programa que está passando com certeza não é uma reprise – tive que rir, também indo em busca da minha própria blusa.

- Como você sabe? – _perguntei, cruzando os braços e me recostando contra o batente da porta entreaberta para esperar ela se vestir, mantendo meus olhos cuidadosamente longe da figura dela._

- Por que com toda essa sua pressa o programa deve ser muito bom, não pode ser uma reprise – expliquei, indo na direção do meu pequeno fugitivo.

- Não teve graça – _respondi, levantando meu rosto com um sorriso e mostrando a língua para ela._

- Para mim teve toda a graça do mundo – ergui a mão para que ele a segurasse – Vamos?

- Sim, senhorita – _peguei a mão dela e, obedientemente, a segui até a sala. Nos sentamos no sofá, um dos meus braços sobre os ombros de Lindsay e a cabeça dela sobre meu ombro e ligamos a TV num programa qualquer. Não estávamos nem há quinze minutos nessa posição confortável, todo o fogo em minhas veias já tendo se apagado em brasas, quando o telefone tocou._

_Lancei um olhar apologético para Lindsay, tirei meu braço de cima de seu ombro e atendi. Era Quil. Cinco minutos mais tarde eu desligava, minha mente correndo pela minha lista de desculpas esfarrapadas para tentar achar alguma coisa pra dizer a Lindsay._

- Hm... – _me aproximei novamente do sofá, sem me sentar, apesar do olhar cheio de expectativa dela _– Então... Era o Quil.

- Isso deveria significar alguma coisa para mim? – indaguei, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Não – _ri, balançando a cabeça, minhas mãos encontrando o caminho até meus bolsos e se enfiando neles_ – Bom, ele... É daqui da comunidade... E está com uns problemas... Hm... De contabilidade... – _limpei minha garganta, sem conseguir pregar meus olhos nos dela_ – Eu sou bom de matemática, e ele me perguntou se eu não podia dar uma ajuda – _finalmente forcei meus olhos a encontrar os dela e dei um sorriso tristonho_ – Você se importa?

- Eu estou sumariamente sendo abandonada nos últimos dias, primeiro a Bella, daí o tio Charlie me despacha para La Push, agora você saí correndo... – suspirei, tristemente – Estou começando a acreditar que sou uma péssima companhia.

- Não – _me ajoelhei no sofá, ao lado dela, e lhe segurei o rosto com ambas as mãos, roubando um beijo_ – Você é a melhor companhia... É que o Quil é amigo da família, e eu não posso deixá-lo na mão... – _contabilidade, bufei internamente. Este era um novo nome para "rondas de segurança de La Push". Sério, se Lindsay não estivesse aqui, eu provavelmente iria inventar uma desculpa e não ir, mas agora eu estava pessoalmente interessado na segurança da área. Ela tinha de ficar bem, segura, direitinho, pra eu poder dormir em paz._

- Vá, Black querido... Vou ficar muito bem com o David Letterman – apontei para a TV – Somos amigos de velha data.

- Não me espere acordada – aconselhei, meio sério e meio risonho, e peguei meu casaco próximo da porta para sair da ronda. Ela ficaria bem.

* * *

Quem disse que a Televisão é um mal necessário nunca havia ficado uma noite inteira na frente dela pulando de canal em canal. Depois que Jacob se fora para a sua contabilidade – se ele acreditou que eu acreditei nisso por um segundo, ele subestima a minha inteligência, mas, de novo, isso não é da minha conta – Billy chegou e eu fui ajudá-lo com o jantar. Melhor dizendo, ele me deu as tarefas mais simples e menos perigosas na sua cozinha, eu realmente fiquei impressionada com a sua mobilidade frente a paralisia.

Jantamos, papeamos um pouco, é claro, ele não perdeu a oportunidade de tirar um pouco com a minha cara, imagina se ele tivesse visto o que acontecera mais cedo? Eu nunca mais teria paz na minha vida.

Depois disso, lavei os pratos e voltei para a bendita TV, eu não queria dormir, embora estivesse com sono. Se eu fosse um pouco mais decente comigo mesma, iria admitir que queria ver Jacob quando ele voltasse da 'contabilidade' e só ter um tico de certeza que ele estava com todas as partes do corpo no lugar. Mas eu não era decente com ninguém, muito menos comigo.

Oprah estava com um corte de cabelo novo, havia várias reprises passando, mas como eu nunca passo muito tempo vendo programas, era tudo novo e desconhecido para mim, então eu não sabia quem matara quem, ou quem era o vilão da história, logo não tinha graça. Então fui me deliciar com Extreme Makeover, que é meu sonho de consumo, destruir casas alheias com permissão e não deixar pedra sobre pedra.

E lá veio a destruição...

Eu não estava com sono, meus olhos só fechavam de vez enquanto porque isso era natural.

Paredes estavam sendo construídas.

Tentei achar uma posição confortável no sofá e gritei um boa noite para Billy, era bem possível que eu estivesse com um torcicolo de manhã.

Paredes pintadas, uma piscina nova... Puts, eu não me importaria se fizessem um quarto daqueles para mim.

Me revirei no sofá e peguei outra almofada. Almofadas nunca são suficientes enquanto suas pálpebras parecem pesar uma tonelada.

Pessoas gritam na TV de felicidade.

Eu não iria dormir, iria ficar acordada, iria...

* * *

- E aí, Jake? – _Quil tinha um sorriso esperto quando me aproximei. Eu podia ler nos olhos dele o que ele queria dizer; eu sabia aonde essa conversa ia terminar, e eu não queria ir lá._

- Nem começa – _aconselhei, cruzando os braços para que ele entendesse que eu não tinha intenção de ter essa conversa com ele. Eu não ia falar de Lindsay. Eu me recusava terminantemente a falar de Lindsay._

- Qualé! – _Quil se aproximou rapidamente, o enorme sorriso ainda aparecendo em seu rosto_ – Você não vai me deixar de fora dessa, vai?

- Já estou te deixando de fora.

- Mas, Jake, é sua impressão! – _ele parecia animado. Talvez ele estivesse contente por não estar mais tão sozinho naquele mundo de tormenta e dor que era o mundo dos que haviam sofrido a impressão, embora Sam e Jared estivessem no mesmo barco, nós eramos melhores amigos; talvez ele simplesmente estivesse feliz por eu ter encontrado Lindsay e, supostamente, ter parado de pensar em Bella._

_Eu não conseguia decidir o que era pior._

- Exatamente – _retruquei, como se aquilo fosse o suficiente para acabar a conversa. É claro que não foi._

- Então! Como ela é? Quando eu vou poder conhecê-la? Como vai indo o relacionamento de vocês? – _ele subiu e desceu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, e eu grunhi, apertando mais os braços contra meu peito e fuçando o chão com meu pé._

- Eu não vou falar disso com você, Quil.

- Então vai falar com quem? – _ele me deu uma ombrada amigável e eu lhe lancei um olhar irritado_ – Qualé, Jake, você sabe que pode falar comigo. Eu vou entender, melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa.

_O encarei com ar desconfiado, mas eu sabia que ele não ia me deixar em paz até que eu lhe contasse ao menos alguma coisa._

- O nome dela é Lindsay – _ofereci, descruzando meus braços e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos _– Ela tem dezenove anos, faz arquitetura em Praga e vai embora amanhã.

- Pra Praga? – _Quil parecia impressionado._

- Pra casa da Bella.

_Ele suspirou, parecendo desapontado, e deu de ombros._

- Nem tudo é perfeito – _ofereceu a guisa de conforto; rolei os olhos nas órbitas como resposta, e ele riu _– Ah, vamos lá, não pode ser tão ruim assim. Pelo menos ela tem a sua idade!

- Mais velha – _corrigi, automaticamente_ – Dois anos mais velha.

- Melhor, ela é mais experiente! – _rolei os olhos nas órbitas mais uma vez, e Quil continuou rindo_ – Vá lá, Jake, pelo menos ela não te usa de babador.

- Não, ela me usa de capacho, muito melhor.

_Trocamos um sorriso, e Quil perdeu um pouco do ar matreiro._

- Está sendo horrível? – _perguntou, finalmente, parecendo uma criança assustada. A impressão dele com Claire obviamente era diferente da minha com Lindsay; ele ainda era babá demais dela para sequer sonhar em chegar aos estágios que eu e Lindsay havíamos alcançado nos últimos dias. Dei de ombros como resposta, sem ter muita certeza._

- Às vezes eu acho que é o inferno, às vezes eu acho que é o céu. Não sei... É estranho – _dei de ombros outra vez, e encarei Quil com o cenho franzido_. _Agora que tínhamos começado aquela conversa, eu tinha milhares de dúvidas a sanar_ – A Claire também vive na sua mente? Tipo, literalmente, que nem a matilha?

_Quil acenou afirmativamente, finalmente sério. Aquela não era, obviamente, a parte mais divertida da impressão dele._

- O tempo todo. As sensações... As emoções... Tudo, fica tudo aqui – _deu uma batidinha leve na cabeça e arreganhou um sorriso _– Você precisava ver semana passada, quando ela foi furar as orelhas.

_Rimos, e Leah nos lançou um olhar estranho. Ela ainda não entendia o horror que era sentir na própria pele a dor das pessoas que mais se amavam no mundo – e a conhecendo, ela nunca entenderia, sofrendo a impressão ou não._

- Bom – _Quil continuou quando paramos de rir_ – Agora é tarde demais pra tentar reverter a situação, temos de simplesmente aprender a lidar com ela, acho. Elas não vão mais sair das nossas vidas – _deu de ombros, balançando a cabeça e parecendo conformado com o destino. Ele estava certo, eu sabia que ele estava certo, mas eu não podia deixar de me revoltar um pouco com a situação; como nós poderíamos ser forçados a amar tanto assim sem poder fazer nada a respeito? Era enlouquecedor, ter de partilhar a felicidade, a dor, os sentimentos, viver para e pelo outro, e, potencialmente, não receber nada em troca._

- Isso não te deixa puto da vida, às vezes? – _perguntei, um pouco irritado, vendo Sam se aproximar com passos levemente tensos; desde que Embry fora atacado, ele não conseguia relaxar, mesmo depois dos Cullen terem saído temporariamente da cidade. Sam se aproximou de Leah e, num gesto inusitado, começou a conversar com ela em murmúrios_– Você não tem a mínima escolha, você simplesmente sente e tem de lidar com isso!

- E não é assim com todos os outros sentimentos? – _o sorriso de Quil era um pouco estranho, e eu senti ganas súbitas de o chacoalhar, mas eu tinha de admitir que ele estava certo. Eu não tivera escolha com a Bella, eu não tivera escolha com os Cullens, eu não tivera escolha com meus pais ou com Quil e Paul; eu simplesmente sentira as coisas, e aproveitara ou odiara e amara conforme meus instintos mandavam. Eu podia tentar por tudo que era mais sagrado mudar estes sentimentos livremente, mas eu jamais conseguiria; eu tinha tanto controle sobre eles quanto eu tinha sobre meu amor por Lindsay. Eu tinha de lidar com eles tanto quanto tinha de lidar com meus sentimentos em relação à Lindsay, a única diferença entre eles sendo a intensidade; nada, absolutamente nada que eu sentira antes era tão ridiculamente poderoso quanto o que eu sentia por Lindsay, e eu sabia, mesmo sem precisar de provas, que eu mataria e morreria por ela num piscar de olhos._

_Quil pareceu perceber instintivamente minha batalha interna, e pousou uma mão sobre meu ombro amigavelmente._

- Jake, não se preocupe. Sam me disse que parte da impressão é que nossos sentimentos se moldam para se ajustar às necessidades das pessoas que amamos; é por isso que eu amo a Claire do jeito que amo – _ele retirou a mão do meu ombro, aquele brilho gentil nos olhos que explicavam todos os sentimentos dele pela Claire e que antes de eu conhecer a Lindsay me deixavam um pouco enjoados, e sorriu_ – Então você estar gostando dela do jeito que você gosta pode ser um bom presságio!

_Suspirei. Eu entendia o que ele queria dizer, mas se era realmente assim, porque simplesmente _não dava certo_?_

- Quanto tempo mais eu vou ter de esperar para _ela_ perceber que é isso que ela quer de mim, então? – _perguntei, um pouco amargo, e Quil riu._

- Todo o tempo do mundo, se for preciso, colega – _dando um tapinha nas minhas costas, ele se afastou na direção de Paul e Sam, me deixando sozinho com meus pensamentos. Na minha mente, os sonhos de Lindsay dançavam borrados, e eu sorri com a memória dela._

_Quil estava certo. Se fosse preciso, eu esperaria por toda a eternidade_.

* * *

_Eu entrei em casa na ponta dos pés, fechando a porta cuidadosamente atrás de mim para não fazer nenhum som. A luz cinza e esverdeada do amanhecer dava cores engraçadas para todos os móveis da cozinha e eu a atravessei cuidadosamente; não queria que meu pai ou Lindsay acordassem._

_Abri a porta que dava para a sala e o silêncio denso da madrugada foi invadido pelos murmúrios da TV ligada. Franzindo o cenho, me aproximei devagar do aparelho, a luz azul dele dando ares fantasmagóricos à sala; assim que dei a volta no sofá, para meu grande espanto, encontrei Lindsay encolhida nele. Ela tremia levemente e tinha as pernas apertadas contra a barriga, os braços encolhidos contra o peito, as mãos presas sobre o rosto, o cenho franzido e os músculos tensos de frio._

_Retirei meu casaco imediatamente e o coloquei cuidadosamente sobre a figura encolhida de Linds. As tremedeiras diminuíram, e eu lhe toquei o rosto com a ponta dos dedos, afastando fios loiros arrepiados que se espalhavam por todo o sofá e o rosto dela, e sorri._

_Eu nunca havia visto algo tão bonito em minha vida._

_Tão levemente quanto pude, deslizei meus dedos pelos traços dela, memorizando cada centímetro do rosto da mulher da minha vida, os olhos, os cílios longos, o nariz, as maçãs do rosto altas, os lábios perfeitos, o queixo delicado, as orelhas pequenas... Se eu ia perdê-la em duas semanas, eu queria poder me lembrar dela pelo resto da minha vida, sem esquecer de sequer um detalhe._

_As risadas copiosas na TV me tiraram do pequeno torpor no qual eu me metera, e quando levantei os olhos para constatar que estava passando Friends, encontrei meu pai parado na soleira da porta de seu quarto. Eu não o ouvira se colocando na cadeira de rodas e nem ele se aproximando, mas ali estava, observando a mim e à Linds com afeição, um pequeno sorriso curvando seus lábios finos._

- Vai dar tudo certo – _ele me garantiu num tom de quem sabe mais do que deixa transparecer, e eu retirei minha mão lentamente do rosto de Lindsay, lhe tomando a mão enquanto dava de ombros. Eu não sabia se tudo daria certo, eu só sabia que eu __queria__ que desse tudo certo, por mim, por ela, por tudo o que podíamos ser, mas provavelmente nunca seríamos._

- Nossa vida não é um conto de fadas, pai... O príncipe nem sempre fica com a princesa no final – _encarei a minha mão entrelaçada com a Lindsay, e então seu rosto adormecido. Meu pai soltou uma risada cansada, girando sua cadeira de rodas para voltar para o quarto._

- E quem disse que você é um príncipe, Jacob?

_Eu ainda fiquei algum tempo sentado ali, no chão da sala, mas quando Lindsay finalmente voltou a tremer, eu lhe soltei a mão lentamente, desliguei a TV, a peguei no colo e a levei até o meu antigo quarto. Tirei os sapatos dela sem muita pressa, dobrei meu casaco, tirei meu próprio sapato e me deitei ao lado dela na cama._

_A abraçando sob as cobertas enquanto o sol nascia, sem coragem para deixá-la sozinha enquanto ela tremia, eu caí no sono._

* * *

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo que chega, e acho que já deu para mostrar as diferenças entre Lycantropus e Breaking Dawn, especialmente quanto à impressão. Embora, as diferenças irão se acentuar ainda mais no capítulo 11, no qual entraremos propriamente na nossa mitologia dos bruxos.

Não quero alarmar ninguém, porque creio que por enquanto as atualizações semanais serão mantidas, ainda temos dois capítulos para postar fora o de hoje, e o 11 e 12 estão começados, e o 14 pronto. Então, talvez não ocorra realmente nenhum problema de atualização, porém se a coisa apertar, sobretudo em setembro que é quando começam as minhas provas e a Ju irá para os EUA, as atualizações terão que ser contidas para a cada quinze dias. Não está nada certo, se até lá conseguirmos produzir bastante coisa, o ritmo continuará no que nos encontrarmos.

Deixando o assunto sério de lado, queria agradecer a toda preocupação que houve quanto ao assalto, obrigada mesmo.

**Agradecimentos:** Queria agradecer também a Just e Helena pelas capas que elas fizeram para Lycan, e convidar a todos para dar uma passada no meu profile para conferir o trabalho maravilhoso.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Acordar nos braços de alguém é bom, tomar café junto também, ser carregada no colo... Mas se jogar no mar congelante? Acho que não.

**A nosso bel prazer.**

"_Em cinco segundos, entretanto, eu estava olhando novamente para baixo, meu sorriso escapando pelas laterais da minha boca, curvando meu rosto numa expressão de alegria contida._

_Em dez segundos eu estava com um sorriso enorme, me forçando a olhar para longe dela._

- Quer parar de bater os cílios? – _pedi, fazendo um esforço danado para não rir._

- Você é muito mandão – disse, balançando as pernas de um lado para o outro e comecei a contar nos dedos – Eu não posso dormir em sofás em noites geladas, não posso trocar de roupa cinco vezes ao dia, que você reclama, e não diga que não reclama, porque eu vi como você me olhou. Não posso gritar com as pessoas na vila e perguntar como estão. Agora nem te paquerar eu posso. Ouch."

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Miss Just**– Essa tatoo vai causar tanto problema ainda O.o Nem te conto. UHahauha Mas não me importo que você seja obsessiva, Ju sabe o quanto tem que me agüentar quando dou cria XD Tadinha dela, ninguém me merece.

**Sam Borges** – Calma, calma... Que história é essa sem previsão de capítulo? Enquanto não houver ordens superiores, as atualizações continuam semanais, nas sextas. E quando tou de bom humor, com pouca coisa para fazer (ou acordada numa hora que não devo, como hj) antes. Ficamos felizes que tenha sobrevivido a BD e retornado sã e salva para Lycan

**Livia F.** – Eita menina que me faz escrever huahauah Vamos lá de novo. Eu espero de todo coração que todas as partes devidas estejam em itálico ou eu e Just vamos arrancar nossos cabelos fora, estamos tomando todo o cuidado do mundo especialmente quanto a este detalhe.

Quanto ao Jake, esse é definitivamente um assunto complicado mor, porque tanto eu quanto Ju não gostamos de BD, e só eu li, falando nisso. Eu transmiti informações e tal para ela. Tivemos uma visão totalmente diferente da Sté sobre o Jacob, isso acontece as vezes, Deus sabe como acontece. Escrevemos fics de Harry Potter há anos, então ver os personagens de uma forma ou outra é algo bem particular.

Isso ficará bem demonstrado quanto a Tanya, quando criei o enredo de Lycan tinha uma Tanya na mente, e quando fui ler BD, ela estava bem mais para Irina. Ficaria bem mais fácil para evitar complicações e tal, simplesmente trocar o nome e tal. Mas já está na minha cabeça daquele jeito, já tenho todas as sacadas quando as cenas forem escritas e tal, então a Tanya de Lycantropus será a minha _bitch_ Tanya XD.

HUAhauah Pegação terá muito, infelizmente empata fodas também huaahuaha Sobre a magia estamos iniciando os capítulos que a coisa começa realmente a se mostrar, estou gastando minhas horas no ônibus casa/facul maquinando. Acho que esse final de semana trabalharei no capítulo, após, Merlin esteja ao meu lado, estudar ..

**Lyra White** – Huahuahaa Helena, amor da minha vida, você não ouviu aquela que cuidado com o que você pede que seus desejos podem se tornar realidade? Cuidado, hahuahau! Tadinho do Jake e da sua mão boba, ele só tem dezessete, deixa ele aproveitar!

**EvoluxaS2Black**– Huahau Pegação é ótimo, Jake animado é maravilhoso, só espero que essas pessoas parem de interromper, caramba, Jake Jr. tem que se divertir também. Sobre a cena do desenho, olha ela aí, gostou? Eu amei escrevê-la. HUahua EU fiquei lembrando de você hoje, quando uma amiga da facul leu a cena da toalha. A cara que ela fez foi IMPAGAVEL, infezlimente, não vendemos Jake e não enviamos pelo correio. XD

**Leave your hat on**– Huaha Eu adoro o Billy, embora ele vá sumir agora, lá para o final da história ele volta, e será muito fofo com a Linds, mais para paisão do que para enchedor de saco. Exatamente, essa é a peladona. E, novo pedido de cena que acabou gerando um capítulo inteiro! Tequila a caminho, já começou até a ser escrito. Meu fim de semana será longo com Linds e Bella bêbadas huahauaha

**Aline**– Se a Steph a tivesse conhecido, não teríamos monstrinhos .. (Contenha-se alix, contenha-se) Fico super feliz que tenha gostando de Lycan, espero que continue acompanhando.

**liicia** – Tio Billy acabando com a farra, isso sim. Huahauahauhaua Coitados deles, nem se agarrar na cozinha podem mais.

**MarcelleBlackstar**– Eu gosto de drama, eu não gosto de só drama ou angst. Sério, eu nunca vou entender como vocês conseguem escrever histórias com o povo sofrendo do começo ao fim. Linds foge do amor como o diabo da cruz, ou meu cachorro do banho. Tem noção do que o Jake vai ter que enfrentar?

**Fla Apocalipse**– Quando a Bella voltar haverão gritos e ranger de dentes uahaua Mas enquanto isso, eles se agarram! Mais pegação nesse e no próximo e no outro também. Prometo

**isahcullen** – Err... Eu não prometo nada sobre juntos no final, porque ainda não decidimos o final, está tudo muito nebuloso quanto a isso ainda. HUahauaha sorry, nada de Jake pelado AINDA nesse capítulo. Estou torturando vocês quando a isso, né? Espero que ele fique pelado em breve , bom, alguém ficará pelado em breve, isso eu prometo.

**Lily**– Tks, Lily! HUahauaha Como eu falei, esqueça a existência de BD ao ler nosso fic, não terá nada a ver.

**Aline** – Como não sei a Aline é a mesma lá de cima, então vou responder duas. Então, uma das cena que causam a classificação da fic, viria no capítulo 14, mas foi passada pro 15 porque o capítulo tava já gigante XD Sobre o final, como isso para Isah, nada é certo ainda, infelizmente.

**Missjow**– Eu QUERO meu presente de Praga, estou exigindo publicamente! (Eu já tinha esquecido da existência dele, mas isso é um detalhe que deixamos passar) Puts, eu tenho que voltar a te escrever mesmo (se esconde) Magina, nada de chata, eu nem lembro porque disse isso na reviews huahauhaua É a idade.

**Ana Vidal**– Acho que ainda não pegou fogo, mas a fumaça já tá aparecendo... E logo as coisas ficarão quente demais, não sei se todo mundo vai resistir.

**Chrissy Cullen** – Aeeeeeeee Cris voltou, eu tava com saudades! Amor e ódio é fogo, embora Linds esteja esquecendo a raiva rápido, mas isso é bem esperado... Mesmo que ela não tenha sofrido a impressão imediata, ela e o Jake foram feitos um para o outro, e disso não tem como ela fugir de jeito nenhum.

**Niele** – Nada de naufrágios, mas infelizmente não foi dessa vez .. Acho que vou ter que tacar esses dois dentro de um cofre de um banco e jogar a chave fora para ver se eles ficam juntos sem interrupções.

**Stra. Dark Nat** – Imagina se tem indiretas agora, e quando toda a verdade vier a tona, todo mundo vai ter que dar explicações. Já li BD sim, e repito que o enredo não vai mudar. Eu poderia usar algumas informações que ela deu a respeito da impressão e dos vampiros, mas até o momento não achamos nenhum furo na história que deu para colocar isso, talvez quando estivermos escrevendo surja algo.

É um pouco complicado sim, mas não chega a ser enlouquecedor e tal. Estamos tentando, e acho que a coisa está saindo melhor do que esperávamos no começo. Tio Billy enchendo o saco XD

* * *

**Um bom final de semana para todo mundo e nos vemos no próximo capítulo! o/**


	10. A nosso bel prazer

**CAPÍTULO IX**

– **A nosso bel prazer -**

O calor era bom, mesmo ligeiramente adormecida, eu aproveitava aquele calor novo, mas não desconhecido. Tentei me virar na cama sem sucesso, simplesmente não havia espaço e algo me prendia para completar. Com custo, abri os olhos e ri, imediatamente notei a aberração de toda aquela cena: eu _não_ ria quando acordava, eu resmungava, virava de lado na cama e voltava a dormir. Rir ao acordar era totalmente incoerente.

Mas como não rir de Jacob deitado de mau jeito na cama pequena demais para nós dois – na verdade, pequena demais até mesmo para ele sozinho –, ele estava quase caindo no chão, e ainda assim mantinha os braços protetoramente ao meu redor? Simplesmente, eu não estava acostumada àquele cuidado todo, era estranho passar por aquilo, mas, inusitadamente, não estava ofendendo meu feminismo exacerbado de mulher do século XXI.

Com esforço consegui girar no abraço e ficar de frente com Jacob, e observá-lo. Sua expressão tensa me surpreendeu, eu já havia me acostumado com o sorriso quase constante que ele ostentava nos últimos dias. Com a ponta do dedo deslizei pelas linhas fortes do rosto masculino, o sono dele parecia ser tão pesado quanto o meu, então não havia receio de acordá-lo.

Só um mero feitiço era necessário para saber o que se passava naquela mente, o feitiço que eu jamais faria, _não com ele_. Suspirei, apoiando levemente minha testa na de Jake, aquilo já tinha passado há muito do aceitável, eu já estava gostando mais daquele garoto do que me permitira gostar de alguém. Aquele seria meu último dia em La Push, com certeza eu não veria mais Jacob com tanta freqüência e tudo ficaria bem. Eu voltaria para Praga e nós dois continuaríamos nossas existências, somente lembrando de algo bom que acontecera num mês de agosto qualquer nas nossas longas vidas.

Daqui a cem anos nós não significaríamos nada, eu esperava, enquanto afastava levemente meu rosto do dele, para, em seguida, voltar a uni-los num beijo.

_Eu tivera esperanças. Quando eu a abraçara na luz do amanhecer e dormira ao som das batidas do coração dela, constantes e rítmicas como uma música, eu realmente tivera esperanças de que essa noite eu continuaria livre. Que nos braços dela eu não apenas encontraria liberdade pra ser quem eu era, mas para parar de sentir o que eu não queria. Eu queria liberdade das amarras que haviam sido postas em meus pulsos, mas eu também queria liberdade do peso sobre meus ombros._

_Mas como na maior parte da minha vida, minhas esperanças haviam sido vãs. Dormir com ela não afastara os pesadelos; os braços dela, o corpo morno contra o meu, nada servira para afastar minhas preocupações, ou a memória de perder Bella, ou o medo de amar Lindsay, ou a lembranças da ronda, de Embry envelhecido, de ter de voltar e ficar quando tudo o que eu mais queria era ficar longe. Dormir ao lado de Lindsay, beijar Lindsay, amar Lindsay não servira como uma cura mágica para minhas preocupações – na melhor das hipóteses, apenas as acentuara ainda mais. Agora eu também tinha de me preocupar com ela, além de todas as outras coisas._

_E_,_ ainda assim, eu não conseguia me afastar. Eu queria ter força de vontade o suficiente para ter me levantado da primeira vez que acordara com meus pesadelos, ou pelo menos da segunda vez, mas eu não conseguira; a imagem dela em meus braços, a sensação de paz que me cutucava naquele canto da minha mente onde os sentimentos e sensações dela viviam, tudo me impedia de me afastar um centímetro sequer. Meus braços continuavam em volta dela protetoramente, minha respiração afundando nos cabelos loiros, meu corpo encaixado contra o dela num conforto silencioso._

_Eu não precisava parar de ter pesadelos ou de me preocupar. Eu só precisava_ _dela._

_Eu acordei pela terceira vez com movimentos em meus braços. Mantive meus olhos fechados, os últimos resquícios dos meus pesadelos ainda assombrando meus pensamentos_,_ enquanto Lindsay ria, se revirava e me tocava o rosto. Continuei sem me mexer enquanto o peso dos olhos dela sobre meu rosto me incomodava e o traçar delicado dos dedos dela na minha pele me despertava completamente; não queria afugentá-la ou fazer com que ela parasse. Foi só quando os lábios dela se fecharam sobre os meus, se afastaram e voltaram mais uma vez que eu não pude mais me controlar e sorri, meus pesadelos completamente esquecidos._

- Eu não me importaria de acordar assim mais vezes – _comentei, abrindo um olho para espiá-la. Os cabelos dela estavam ainda mais desgrenhados do que na noite anterior, o rosto levemente inchado, mas, no geral, ela parecia adorável._

- Bom dia... Ou você quer dormir mais? Eu posso ser altamente compreensiva quando o quesito é dormir. – comentei, deitando minha cabeça sobre os braços.

- Não – _desvencilhei um de meus braços de sua posição ao redor da cintura dela, o levado até o rosto amassado para afastar os cabelos e olhar direito nos olhos castanhos_ – Dormi o suficiente.

- Fui carregada nos braços até a cama ontem a noite? Isso foi inusitado.

- Necessário. Você estava congelando no sofá ontem.

- Que exagero – resmunguei, eu não estava congelado, nem estava tão frio na noite passado, o quê? Uns cinco graus, coisa boba.

- Você estava tremendo que nem um pau de vara verde quando eu te trouxe pro quarto – _retruquei, sorridente._

- Tava não! – rebati num tom petulantemente infantil.

- Tava sim!

Ergui a sobrancelha direita.

- Você sabe quanto tempo _isso _pode demorar?

- Eu diria que uns três dias, antes de você desidratar.

- Estou com fome – admiti, fazendo um bico – quase ao ponto de desmaiar, parece que faz séculos que eu comi aquela macarronada.

- Vamos _– a beijei uma última vez, e então rolei para fora da cama, a puxando pela cintura para vir comigo_ – Eu vou te preparar um café.

- Você cozinhando? 'Deixai toda esperança_,_ ó vós que entrais por essas portas'!

- Ah, larga mão de ser pentelha – _arrancando o travesseiro de baixo da cabeça dela, já de pé, eu lhe acertei a barriga_ – É só enfiar pó e água na cafeteira, não pode ser tão difícil assim.

- Se você não imagina como pode ser difícil é porque nunca me viu fritando um ovo – abri um sorrisão.

- Fazer café e torradas não é como fritar ovos. Não envolve panelas, nem óleo e muito menos sal. É só pó, água, pão e máquinas. Simples, simples, fichinha – _estufei o peito, a encarando de cima, meu queixo erguido_ – Você não vai duvidar da minha capacidade de cumprir uma tarefa tão básica, vai, Lindsay?

- Eu nunca duvidarei da capacidade de alguém maior do que eu - respondi, contendo o riso.

* * *

_Não haviam sido nem quinze minutos, e eu conseguira provar três vezes que Lindsay estava certa e eu errado sobre minha capacidade culinária. Tirando mais dois pedaços de pão de forma do saco (os __últimos__ dois pedaços, diga-se de passagem), eu os enfiei na tostadeira e franzi o cenho para eles. Eu não ia me mover nenhum centímetro até que eu visse que os pães estavam torrados – e não pretos, como seus predecessores. O som da cafeteira terminando de coar o café, se engasgando com os grãos apenas alguns metros à minha esquerda, me garantia que, se não o que comer, pelo menos teríamos o que beber. Meus olhos continuavam fixos nas futuras torradas, minhas mãos apoiadas no balcão da cozinha, contando os segundos para que eu tivesse de tirá-las dali. Eu __não__ ia me mexer._

_Até Lindsay chegar._

_Eu senti o cheiro familiar dela antes de ouvir seus passos entrando no corredor a caminho da cozinha e os músculos de meu pescoço quase se torceram de vontade de fazer minha cabeça virar para vê-la chegando; mas eu havia prometido surpreendê-la com minhas capacidades culinárias, e eu tinha de prestar atenção às torradas para isso, portanto continuei imóvel._

_Ela entrou na cozinha. Sua presença silenciosa era quase opressora e seu cheiro misturado com o dos grãos torrados de café faziam minha cabeça dar voltas no lugar, mas mantive meus olhos pregados nas torradas. Eu não ia deixar que elas se queimassem._

_Ela se aproximou de mim e de repente havia mãos nas minhas costas, e em segundos braços envolvendo minha cintura. O peso da cabeça dela contra minhas costas quase me fez virar mais uma vez, mas me mantive estático, meus olhos começando a arder de tanto tempo que eu os havia mantido abertos sem piscar._

- Você está brincando de estátua? – _ela me perguntou, e eu podia sentir sua voz ressonando contra minha pele e dentro de meus ossos, e respirei fundo, tentando me concentrar nos pães tostando._

- Testando minhas capacidades culinárias – _respondi sem me mover. Ela começou a rir, soltando minha cintura, e eu me perguntei o que era tão engraçado; foi só quando eu percebi que o cheiro dos grãos tostados de café não vinham do __café__ que entendi o que era tão engraçado._

_Lá se ia mais um par de torradas._

- Droga! – _soltando o balcão, me virei para ela, cruzando os braços no processo_ – Porque eles fazem parecer tão simples nos film...?! – _me calei quando meus olhos pousaram finalmente sobre ela. Lindsay não vestia nada demais - um moletom branco de zíper que deixava transparecer um sutiã rosa, calças um pouco folgadas e confortáveis, chinelos e a juba dourada de cabelos num alo ao redor do rosto – e ainda assim, eu não conseguia me impedir de ficar embasbacado frente a sua imagem. Eu podia passar o resto da minha vida ao lado dela, e ainda assim eu tinha certeza de que cada vez que pusesse meus olhos sobre aquele rosto, eu me surpreenderia com quão linda ela era._

- O mundo real é cruel, meu caro Jacob... – comentei, apoiando o traseiro na pia da cozinha – Além do mais, eu tinha que me provar certa nessa história toda, não é?

- Errado – _sussurrei, assim que achei de novo minha voz_ – Vou apenas ter de comprar mais pão para me provar certo.

- Existem pessoas passando fome no mundo e você queimando pães, que feio!

- Quem disse que eu vou desperdiçar esse pão todo? _Você_ vai comê-lo, cara Lindsay – _empurrei através do balcão da cozinha o prato cheio de torradas pretas como carbono para ela com um sorriso._

- Eu não estou com _tanta_ fome assim – empurrei o prato de volta a ele – Temos café, café é vida e razão de viver – corri até a cafeteira, passando os olhos pela cozinha, tinha que haver algo ali que não cheirasse a fim de festa de 4 de Julho.

- Ótimo, deixe seu estômago comer seu fígado! Você já o matou com todo esse café mesmo! – _mostrei a língua para as costas dela, e então me virei para a pia novamente, atirando as torradas no lixo enquanto Lindsay ia pegar o café precioso._

Me servi do jeito que gostava. Muito quente, três quartos de café e um de leite, duas colheres e meia de açúcar. Era a minha receita para uma xícara de café perfeita, se Jacob não tivesse feito combustível de foguete ao invés disso.

- _Arght._ – deixei escapar, afastando a xícara o máximo possível.

- O que houve? – _me virei rapidamente para ela quando uma sensação como a de engolir petróleo perpassou minha mente no cantinho da Lindsay. Ela estava fazendo uma expressão azeda para sua xícara de café, a segurando o mais longe possível do rosto_ – O que aconteceu?

- Está meio 'forte'. – comentei e enchi a xícara mais próxima de leite, pelo menos _aquilo_ não tinha como Jacob ter estragado, a menos que ele tivesse alterado geneticamente a vaca, muito improvável.

- Eu exagerei no pó? – _perguntei, me aproximando para pegar a xícara dela. Tomando um gole, eu tive certeza absoluta de que nunca mais ia botar os pés na cozinha_ – Ok, então estou proibido de me aproximar do perímetro dos eletrodomésticos.

- Vamos comprar comida, estaremos ajudando a movimentar a economia do país, ou melhor... Vamos visitar amigos e filar o café, isso sempre funciona comigo.

- Que tal algo que não envolva calor? Como... – _fui até a despensa, olhando ao meu redor por sugestões enquanto Lindsay abria geladeira, seguindo meu exemplo_ – Salgadinhos? Molho de tomate?

- Hum... – murmurei olhando a geladeira – Que tal sanduíches? Oh... Você acabou com o pão... Então... – forcei a mente, iria encontrar uma forma de sair da enrascada – Que tal... Sanduíche sem pão? E eu faço o café, eu sei fazer... Porque sou viciada em café, então errei mil vezes até aprender.

- Sanduíche sem pão? – _enfiei minha cabeça pra fora da despensa, encarando-a com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e um sorriso no rosto. De onde ela tirara essa?_

- Vamos comer o que devia estar no pão, não é óbvio? – retruquei, empurrando o queijo e o presunto nas mãos dele e corri até a cafeteira – Então minha mais que querida amiga, eu gosto do café e você gosta de fazê-lo, então nós gostamos uma da outra, não é?

- É um eletrodoméstico, ele não vai responder – _suspirei, colocando os frios na mesa da cozinha_ – Se eles respondessem, a torradeira teria tido misericórdia da minha falta de talento e não teria queimado os pães.

- Não diga isso, você vai ferir os sentimentos _dela_ – reclamei, acariciando a cafeteira, enquanto colocava o pó.

- Vocês precisam de um pouco de privacidade?

- Não vamos fazer nada que não faríamos em público, né querida? – mostrei a língua para ele, enquanto o cheiro de bom café preenchia a cozinha.

- Se continuar assim eu vou ficar com ciúmes – _mostrei a língua de volta pra ela, mal conseguindo controlar meu sorriso. Ela não me respondeu, e eu assisti em silêncio enquanto ela retirava o bule da cafeteira e depositava o café nas canecas sem aparentar qualquer esforço, metódica e simplesmente, como se tivesse feito isso a vida toda_ – Você trabalha numa Starbucks? – _perguntei, para irritá-la._

- É o meu café, dá licença, nós temos uma relação umbilical – resmunguei oferecendo a xícara dele – Prove.

_Suspirando como um mártir a caminho da morte, peguei a caneca que ela me estendia e tomei um gole. Aparentemente tentar muitas vezes (ou acariciar a cafeteira) era o truque para se aprender a fazer café, porque estava simplesmente delicioso._

- Isso não é justo – _resmunguei depois de baixar a xícara_ – Você sabe desenhar _e_ fazer café? São talentos demais pra uma pessoa só.

- Eu adoro os dois! Onde estão nossos sanduíches sem pão? Vamos comer e ver desenho? Faz tanto tempo que não faço isso!

- Vamos – _peguei o presunto e o queijo, juntamente da minha caneca de café, e me dirigi até a sala, seguido de Lindsay. Me atirei no chão, permitindo que ela pegasse o sofá se quisesse, e coloquei nossos "sanduíches" perto de mim._

- Tio Billy já saiu? – me surpreendi por só notar a falta dele naquele momento e sentei-me ao lado de Jake no chão – Ele tem ficado muito tempo fora de casa, isso é comum?

- São onze da manhã – _respondi, dando de ombros_ – Ele deve ter saído para visitar a Sue ou pra dar uma volta... Acho que ele decidiu que não ia nos fazer almoço hoje e fugiu tão rápido quanto pode.

_É claro que eu não ia contar pra ela que meu pai estava tentando dar uma ajuda pra minha impressão._

- Hum... Ok – me dei por satisfeita – O que vamos fazer hoje até a Bella chegar?

_Com meus olhos pregados na TV, dei de ombros mais uma vez, mordendo o pedaço de queijo que tinha em mãos; ele estava começando a derreter entre meus dedos. Eu não queria ter de olhar para ela e deixar que ela visse como aquela simples frase me alterara – não tinha certeza de se por causa da menção à Bella ou à idéia de que Linds ia embora hoje._

- Não sei. O que te der na telha, eu vou junto.

- Vamos à praia – disse a primeira coisa que veio na minha mente.

_Apesar da minha tentativa infrutífera de me focar nas palavras dela, minha mente estivera percorrendo campos obscuros pelos segundos que haviam se passado até ela responder. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar que daqui algumas horas eu a perderia para sempre – fosse para os Cullen e quão maravilhoso eles eram em contrapartida comigo, minha família, meus amigos e minha casa, ou porque ela voltaria a Praga para nunca mais me ver._

_E a única coisa na qual eu conseguia me concentrar, diante deste pensamento, era que eu ainda não a conhecia tão bem quanto queria a conhecer. Eu tivera três dias maravilhosos com ela, mas isso não fora nem perto do suficiente – eu queria o resto da minha vida. Eu queria descobrir cada um dos detalhes dela, eu queria dar sentido para o meu amor e a minha paixão, eu queria entender a maneira como ela pensava e se movia e se sentia no mundo. Eu queria amá-la de verdade, e não apenas movido pela minha impressão – porque eu estava realmente me apaixonando por ela, apesar de não saber seu nome do meio ou a maneira como ela tomava seu café, ou qual era sua matéria favorita, ou se ela tinha algum trauma de infância, ou se..._

_Respirando fundo, percebi que Lindsay me encarava com um ar quase preocupado. Eu provavelmente estava em silêncio por tempo demais, e meu queijo já estava completamente derretido entre meu indicador e o polegar. Abri um sorriso meio trêmulo e foquei meus olhos nos brilhantes e castanhos dela._

- Ok. Praia – _concordei, acenando afirmativamente_ – Mas com uma condição.

- Nem adianta pedir – rolei os olhos – Eu não vou pintar meu cabelo, carregarei o loiro para sempre!

_Ri, negando com a cabeça que essa era a condição._

- Eu quero que você me responda, tão sinceramente quanto possível, todas as perguntas que eu fizer.

- Todas? – repeti insegura, aquele não era o tipo de promessa que eu poderia fazer sem pensar duas vezes, havia muita coisa que eu não poderia dizer a ele.

- Todas – _repeti, sorrindo gentilmente. Eu não queria grandes segredos; eu só queria as pequenas coisas. Eu queria os detalhes e a confiança dela depositada em mim. Se ela confiasse em mim o suficiente para dizer sim, eu não faria ela se arrepender disso, e eu esperava que ela pudesse entender este fato apenas de olhar nos meus olhos._

- Bom... Vamos ver, não me constranja – pedi, me sentando na posição de lótus e o encarando. – Se eu não puder responder algo, serei sincera.

_Apertei os olhos e também me sentei na posição de lótus._

- Se você ficasse presa numa ilha deserta, quais seriam as três coisas que você levaria consigo? – _quando terminei de falar e vi a expressão séria dela se desfazendo, não pude deixar de rir._

- Bom... Eu tenho que pensar com calma nisso... – peguei uma fatia de presunto na vasilha, levando-a a boca – Pra começar meu _portfolio_, não vivemos um sem o outro. Chocolate, definitivamente, é estritamente necessário para períodos de hibernação... Agora para responder o terceiro, você precisa me dizer se fui sozinha para a ilha, ou tem alguém lá comigo, se sim, quem?

- É uma ilha deserta. Portanto, ela está _deserta_, Lindsay. Não tem nada nem ninguém, só areia e você.

Dei de ombros.

- Então eu levo meu remédio para cólicas – falei, simplesmente.

- Remédio para cólicas? - _não pude deixar de rir, balançando a cabeça negativamente_ - Você é impossível.

- Você está rindo porque _não_ tem cólicas – sentenciei.

- Provavelmente - _concordei. Então cutucando as costuras do meu jeans, pensei no que perguntar a seguir_ - Como você gosta de tomar seu café? Afora 'em abundância', claro.

- Muito quente, três quartos de café e um de leite, duas colheres e meia de açúcar. – ditei minha receita para o café perfeito.

- Melado de café, você quer dizer - _pentelhei, sorrindo._

Soergui a sobrancelha.

- Não vi você reclamar – retruquei, apontando para a xícara dele, meio vazia.

- Eu sou um cavalheiro.

- Desde quando cavalheiro é sinônimo para 'pentelho de uma figa'?

- Desde que eu nasci, é claro - _dei de ombros, roubando o resto de presunto que ela tinha em mãos e o filando com um sorriso esperto. _

Devolvi o sorriso.

- Algumas pessoas imploram por um chute.

- Você sabe que não me quer me chutar - _levei uma mão até o rosto dela - a que não pegara nem no queijo nem no presunto - e lhe acariciei o rosto gentilmente_ - Mais uma. Qual seu nome completo?

- Oh Deus, daqui a pouco vem qual é a minha flor preferida, desde já, eu não gosto de plantas – suspirei – Lindsay Sarah Prescott.

_A encarei em silêncio, minha mão caindo lentamente do rosto dela e se depositando pesadamente no chão. Meus olhos continuavam pregados nos dela, e eu abri um sorriso pequeno e trêmulo._

- Era o nome da minha mãe - _expliquei, diante do olhar levemente pasmo dela._

- Oh... Sarah? – repeti surpresa, eu não tinha certeza o que acontecera com a mãe dele, mas o 'Era' acabava de confirmar minhas piores suspeitas – Sinto muito.

- Ela morreu quando eu era muito pequeno - _respondi, dando de ombros e baixando os olhos _- Eu quase não me lembro dela, não se preocupe.

- Sarah era o nome da minha avó, eu não a conheci – expliquei e coloquei minha mão sobre a dele que estava no chão – quero dizer, acho que não conta como conhecer, babar em alguém, não é?

- Não, acho que não - _ri, me sentindo um pouco mais leve com as piadas dela _- Talvez se você a mordesse seria, mas babar acho que não conta mesmo.

- Então não nos conhecíamos muito bem quando ela partiu para a aventura maior, mas papai diz que herdei meu gênio ruim dela...

- Me lembre de, se algum eu a encontrar no além, lhe dar um safanão por isso - _ri ainda mais._

- Pobre vovó, Jacob – revirei os olhos – O que acha de continuarmos a seção de perguntas na praia?

- Pode ser... Eu não 'tô com fome mesmo e um pouco de ar fresco cai bem.

- Me dê cinco minutos, vou... – apontei para mim mesma – vestir algo mais adequado.

_Acenei afirmativamente, fazendo um esforço para não comentar sobre quantas vezes ela tinha de se trocar em um mesmo dia, e a esperei sair para pular de pé e limpar a sujeira do nosso café da manhã. Levei o presunto e o queijo de volta para a geladeira, lavei nossas canecas na pia, e já estava de volta a sala, atirado no sofá, quando Lindsay finalmente voltou._

_Ela estava usando as mesmas roupas. Quinze minutos mais tarde, e as mesmas roupas._

- Você – _comentei, me levantando do sofá e oferecendo minha mão para ela enquanto rolava os olhos nas órbitas _– é completamente impossível, Lindsay.

- Que foi que eu fiz dessa vez? – indaguei, estendendo a mão para que ele levantasse.

- Você não ia se trocar?

- Mas eu me troquei!

- Pras mesmas roupas? –_ abri a porta da sala para que pudéssemos sair, e o ar fresco do exterior bateu sobre nós, cheirando a mar e chuva._

- Só porque você não pode vê-las, não significa que eu não tenha trocado, não é mesmo?

_Meus olhos caíram sobre o corpo dela instintivamente, antes que eu os pudesse impedir, em busca de sinais da troca de roupa; o pequeno espaço, que estivera mostrando o sutiã rosa gritante dela momentos antes, havia desaparecido, sendo completamente coberto pelo zíper do casaco. Arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela e lhe apertei a mão um pouco._

- Como eu disse, completamente _impossível_.

Gargalhei, devolvendo o aperto de mão, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele veria minhas roupas recém trocadas.

- Onde fica a melhor e menos visitada praia?

- Numa ilha deserta próxima a Honolulu, mas acho que o Hawaii está um pouco distante das nossas possibilidades por hoje – _respondi, sorrindo._

Revirei os olhos.

- Reformulando: onde fica a melhor e menos visitada praia de La Push?

- Ah... Você podia ter especificado antes – _ri, mas antes que ela pudesse me bater, continuei_ – E a melhor praia fica uns vinte minutos de caminhada naquela direção – _apontei com minha mão livre o caminho._

- Vinte minutos? – gemi, imediatamente – Vai, admite, você gosta de me ver sofrer.

- É um dos poucos prazeres da minha terrível vida – _concordei, matreiro._

- Qual é a praia mais próxima e menos visitada...? – indaguei, fazendo bico.

- Por aqui – _puxei a mão dela para que ela viesse de encontro a mim e, antes que ela pudesse protestar, eu a havia puxado para meu colo e estava caminhando na direção da praia._

- Jacob! – exclamei surpresa, enquanto era erguida do chão repentinamente – Qualé! Eu não tenho mais idade para isso!

- Você age como se tivesse cinco anos e reclama como se tivesse três; o fato de você ter corpo de mulher não muda o fato de que mentalmente você está mais do que preparada para ser carregada no colo.

Ahá, eu não podia perder aquela oportunidade, imediatamente enlacei o pescoço dele com meus braços e o encarei, marota.

- Humm... Corpo de mulher, é?

_Minhas bochechas arderam por um instante, e eu levantei os olhos, observando o caminho; então, respirando fundo e sabendo que eu não teria muitas mais oportunidades como essa, acenei afirmativamente sem baixar os olhos_.

- Sim, corpo de mulher.

- Você fica adorável sem graça desse jeito, é tão bonitinho – ri, apertando a bochecha direita dele.

- Quer parar de me pentelhar? – _voltei meu rosto pra baixo novamente, lançando um olhar indignado para ela_ – Olha que eu te deixo cair, hein?

- Não vai não, eu tenho uma promessa sua de nunca deixar eu me machucar. – lembrei, sapeca.

- Ótimo – _suspirei_ – Então eu vou brincar de catapulta e te atirar no mar se você continuar a me pentelhar. Satisfeita?

- Você não sabe apreciar a graça de uma boa piada e... – olhei ao redor – todo mundo está prestando atenção na gente!

_Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça, sorrindo._

- Sabe como é, eles sempre gostam da distração causada por uma loira sendo tratada como um bebê – _acenei um alô para Quil, que estava rindo de nós, recostado contra a parede de uma casa com os braços cruzados._

- Ótimo, eu adoro chamar atenção de qualquer modo – comecei a dar tchusinhos para toda pessoa que estava nos olhando – Ei, como vai você? E a família? – gritei para o cara mais próximo.

- Lindsay! – _a apertei contra meu corpo repreensivamente, mas não pude deixar de rir_ – Desculpa, Sam!

- Oi, Sam! – gritei, ah, era o Sam, eu já o tinha visto antes, claro, na casa do tio Charlie, mas esperar que eu lembrasse era esperar demais de mim.

- Você já pensou em fazer teatro? – _perguntei, apressando um pouco o passo diante do ar divertido de Sam_ – Você é espalhafatosa, ia se dar bem no palco.

- Você acha? Eu nunca pensei nisso... Mas eu jamais iria conseguir decorar falas, minha memória é péssima.

- Talvez boba da corte, então – _declarei, adotando um ar pensativo_ – Com o chapéu adequado, acho que podemos te vender para a corte britânica, o que acha?

- Você está realmente querendo me dispensar... – suspirei tristemente_,_ olhando para o céu nebuloso.

- Ah... – _levantei-a um pouco mais nos meus braços e abaixei meu rosto, lhe roubando um beijo_ – Você sabe que isso não é verdade.

- Sei? – indaguei de bico, aproveitando totalmente da situação.

- Sabe – _retruquei, ainda mais gentilmente, meu dedão traçando círculos nas costas dela enquanto eu lhe encarava nos olhos com um sorriso._

- Bom... – droga, como é que ele fazia _aquilo_? Meus ossos estavam parecendo gelatina – Praia? Não estávamos indo para uma praia?

- Ainda estamos indo – _apontei com as sobrancelhas o caminho a nossa frente, que eu estava traçando vagarosamente._

- Hum... Ok. O que você quer saber mais ao meu respeito? Aproveite, a carona me deixou de ótimo humor.

- Vejamos... – _franzi o cenho, pensando_ – Qual seu filme favorito?

- Instinto selvagem – respondi, maligna.

- Instinto selvagem? – _tive que rir_ – Posso saber por quê?

- Uma mulher, um homem, um assassinato... – respondi – Manipulação, suspense, é um bom filme.

- E a fatal cruzada de pernas – _concordei_ – É, realmente é um bom filme.

- Não caí bem para mim falar das pernas de outra mulher, embora eu seja extremamente consciente das minhas preferências.

_Ri, balançando a cabeça negativamente, e busquei outra pergunta rápida._

- Música favorita?

- What a Wonderful World.

- Ótima pedida, Louis Armstrong é muito bom.

- Ele é o deus – declarei.

- Steve Wonder é deus... Louis Armstrong pode ser um primo distante de Jesus, se você quiser – _provoquei._

- Eu. Não. Acredito. Que. Você. Disse. Isso!

- Eu não acredito que você consegue não reconhecer a verdade da minha declaração!

- Você tem é muita sorte que estou sendo segura, ou lhe chutaria a canela! – retruquei e soquei o peito dele, sabendo previamente que ele não sentiria nada.

- Eu posso te soltar e deixar você caminhar até a praia sozinha, se quiser – _ofereci, como se ela nem mesmo estivesse me tocando, um enorme sorriso no rosto._

Pensei a respeito e não era uma sugestão aceitável.

- Já disse o quanto gosto da sua pessoa nesta manhã, quase tarde? – indaguei, e lhe beijei a bochecha.

_Rolei os olhos nas órbitas._

- Você é folgada demais pro seu próprio bem, Lindsay – _reclamei, mostrando a língua para ela._

Dei de ombros e apoiei minha cabeça no ombro dele, e novamente abrir e fechei os olhos como as musas do cinema mudo, quem sabe desta vez desse sorte.

_Observei com os olhos espremidos e um ar desconfiado enquanto ela adotava um ar de Rita Hayworth; então, mordendo os interiores de minhas bochechas para me impedir de sorrir, levantei os olhos e passei a observar o caminho a minha frente, fingindo não ter percebido a maneira como ela me olhava._

_Em cinco segundos, entretanto, eu estava olhando novamente para baixo, meu sorriso escapando pelas laterais da minha boca, curvando meu rosto numa expressão de alegria contida._

_Em dez segundos eu estava com um sorriso enorme, me forçando a olhar para longe dela._

- Quer parar de bater os cílios? – _pedi, fazendo um esforço danado para não rir._

- Você é muito mandão – disse, balançando as pernas de um lado para o outro e comecei a contar nos dedos – Eu não posso dormir em sofás em noites geladas, não posso trocar de roupa cinco vezes ao dia, que você reclama, e não diga que não reclama, porque eu vi como você me olhou. Não posso gritar com as pessoas na vila e perguntar como estão. Agora nem te paquerar eu posso. _Ouch_.

- E é bom você obedecer, mulher – _retruquei, engrossando a voz e estufando o peito, fazendo com que ele pressionasse o lado do corpo dela que estava contra mim. Então, não agüentando mais, explodi em gargalhadas e parei de andar, escondendo meu rosto no ombro dela e a puxando para mais perto de mim enquanto tentava controlar as risadas._

- Tonto, mil vezes tonto – declarei, enquanto ele continuava a rir sem parar.

- Ah, pare de reclamar, você sabe que adora _– ainda rindo, a trouxe ainda mais para cima, afundando meu nariz em seu pescoço e beijando o lugar onde ele se perdia na clavícula num pedido de desculpas._

- Isso é golpe baixo – falei, enquanto um arrepio terrível percorria meu corpo inteiro de uma ponta a outra.

- E ainda assim... _– não me afastei; abrindo minha boca, lhe beijei novamente a curva do pescoço dela, e então subi mais um beijo e outro, até lhe alcançar o ouvido e sussurrar as palavras para que apenas ela ouvisse – _Você sabe que adora.

- Jacob! – gemi e olhei, furiosa – Você não quer continuar com isso.

_Afastei meu rosto do pescoço dela, um sorriso triunfal nos lábios; então essa técnica __realmente__ funcionava! Orgulhoso, estreitei minha coluna e baixei Lindsay para uma posição mais confortável contra mim, dando de ombros casualmente.  
_  
- Ok, chefia, você quem dita as regras. Não quer que eu flerte de volta, eu não flerto de volta.

- Você não está flertando – resmunguei – está mexendo com quem está quieto.

- Era você quem estava sendo toda adorável, batendo os cílios e sorrindo que nem uma estrela de cinema pra mim, se me lembro bem. Apenas retruquei na mesma moeda, não me culpe.

- Se é assim... Eu também posso devolver no mesmo nível? – olhei para Jacob interessada.

- Vai fazer diferença se eu disser que não?

- Não muita.

- Ok, então. Vá em frente, faça o que quiser comigo... Mas não adianta me culpar se você cair na areia – _respondi, sorridente, chutando um punhado de areia pro alto para ilustrar meu ponto._

- Eu não vou fazer_ agora _– foi tudo o que disse, olhando para frente.

- Estraga-prazeres _– mostrei a língua para ela e então, parando de andar, soltei as pernas dela, lhe agarrei a cintura e a aterrissei gentilmente na areia_ – E chegamos.

- Oh, não... – deixei, escapar – Frio? Eu não contava com o frio!

- Você passou a noite tremendo e não contava com frio? – _perguntei, incrédulo, sem tirar meus braços de suas posições ao redor dela._

- Eu não contava quando... – olhei para mim mesma, brava por ser tão 'loira' naquele momento, e cruzei os braços – droga.

- O que foi? – _me afastei um pouco para poder observar melhor o rosto cabisbaixo dela._

- Nah, deixa para lá... O que vocês fazem nessa praia sem sol?

- Morremos de frio ao entrar na água – _dei de ombros, sorrindo_ – Morremos de frio ao não tomar sol enquanto tomamos sol... Você sabe, a mesma ladainha de sempre.

Olhei incerta para a água.

- Eu saio sem hipotermia de lá se entrar?

- Não posso te garantir nada, mas nenhum de nós jamais morreu por entrar no mar.

- Hum... – dei alguns passos para trás e então tomei minha decisão – Ok.

- Você vai entrar no mar? – _perguntei, descrente. Em resposta, ela se soltou dos meus braços e começou a caminhar decididamente na direção do mar, abrindo seu moletom no processo e o deixando escorregar pelos ombros para revelar que ela estava usando um biquíni branco por baixo_ – Lindsay, eu estava brincando! – _exclamei veementemente, me aproximando em passos largos; ela provavelmente pegaria um resfriado dos feios se entrasse no mar agora, e eu não queria que ela me odiasse eternamente por estar com o nariz vermelho nas fotos do casamento da Bella._

_Surpreendentemente, eu estava tão ocupado tentando impedir Lindsay de entrar no mar que acabei não me ressentindo ao pensar em Bella._

- Lindsay, pare de ser cabeça dura e volte aqui imediatamente!

- Você está mandando em mim?! – virei, indignada para ele – Você só pode estar tirando, se pensa que vai mandar em mim... – falei, enquanto tirava a calça branca do moletom.

_Minha resposta curta e grossa ficou entalada na garganta quando ela terminou de tirar as calças e me lançou um olhar arredio. Eu não estivera esperando uma dose tão reveladora de pernas, e acabei me distraindo por tempo o suficiente para ela se por a correr na direção do mar sem que eu pudesse impedi-la._

- Lindsay! – _gritei, assim que obtive controle sobre minha voz novamente, mas era tarde demais; ela já havia se enfiado até a cintura no mar gelado e o grito indignado que ela soltou foi o suficiente para eu saber que dali ela não ia conseguir sair_ – Pombas, eu falei pra você não entrar!

_Ela não respondeu nada que fizesse sentido, além de uma quantidade surpreendente de palavrões gritados, enquanto ela tentava ir mais fundo da água. Eu gemi diante da obstinação idiótica dela, apressando meu passo e arrancando minha camisa no caminho, deixando que ela caísse próxima à calça de Lindsay na areia._

_Quando eu finalmente entrei na água, ela estava tremendo, os palavrões perdidos em vários gritos altos e curtos, os braços encolhidos na direção do corpo enquanto ela tentava afundar o peito na água._

- LINDSAY! – _eu estava começando a realmente ficar irritado, e água em meu corpo parecia milhares de vezes mais gelada que o normal com as sensações dela correndo na minha própria pele. Eu podia praticamente sentir a dor dela, os gritos dela reverberando em meus ossos, conforme me aproximava _– QUER PARAR COM ESSA IDIOTICE?

- Vocês conseguiram! – _ela exclamou, e a voz dela estava um pouco entrecortada enquanto ela batia o queixo; eu suspirei, irritado, a dor dela me impedindo de me mover tão rápido quanto normalmente faria dentro da água _– Eu também consigo!

- Lindsay, você não é um homem, seu corpo não foi feito para...

- EU NÃO SOU UM HOMEM? – _ela rugiu, e a raiva dela fluiu em minhas veias juntamente com os calafrios; os olhos dela estavam arregalados, e sem aviso prévio ela afundou o corpo todo na água gélida._

_Talvez eu não tivesse entrado em pânico se meu corpo inteiro não tivesse ardido e praticamente congelado no mesmo lugar assim que ela afundou. Talvez eu tivesse; vai saber. O importante foi que meu coração se acelerou assim que a cabeça dela sumiu no mar cor de aço, e num ataque de adrenalina, eu forcei meus músculos rígidos a andarem ainda mais depressa na direção dela; eu não conseguia a ver em lugar nenhum, e o cheiro dela se perdera no mar, fazendo com que meu pânico apenas aumentasse com o passar dos minutos. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu também afundei na água salgada, rezando para que não fosse tarde demais._

_Eu tentei chamar o nome dela, mas uma corrente de água salgada descendo dentro de minha boca me impediu; a cuspindo, nadei alguns metros e finalmente avistei o corpo dela encolhido no mar. Batendo meus braços furiosamente, a alcancei, puxando o corpo dela numa torrente de areia e bolhas tão para fora da água quanto pude._

_Assim que ar encheu meus pulmões, eu comecei a gritar._

- VOCÊ É LOUCA? – _chacoalhei o corpo dela pelos ombros, meus olhos arregalados enquanto filetes de água fria desciam pela minha testa e escorriam de volta para o mar pelos meus ombros e braços. Lindsay estava tremendo sobre meus dedos, os lábios dela roxos, os cabelos loiros grudados no rosto, os olhos castanhos arregalados_ – VOCÊ FICOU COMPLETAMENTE MALUCA?

- Isso foi foda... – deixei escapar, rindo para o horror dele – Nunca mais vou fazer na vida, mas foi foda... Eu pensei que iria morrer!

- Você IA morrer! – _bradei, controlando minha vontade de a estrangular e largando os ombros dela em favor de lhe segurar um dos braços para puxá-la de volta na direção da areia_ – Pára de rir! Se eu não tivesse pulado aqui _,_você ia morrer, porra!

Eu não conseguia parar de rir, talvez estivesse em algum tipo de choque estranho, ou a água fria havia congelado meu sistema nervoso.

- Você está bem estressado.

- É CLARO QUE EU ESTOU ESTRESSADO! – _rugi, me virando para ela; a água estava em nossos calcanhares, e eu podia sentir a pele dela fria como gelo sob meus dedos, brilhante e porcelanada de encontro a minha própria pele. Ela parecia estar a meio caminho da morte – ela parecia ter a pele de um Cullen, de um vampiro, de um monstro._

- Você foi bem heróico – comentei, tentando a todo custo fazê-lo relaxar – Calma, Jake... E a culpa foi sua, com toda aquela história de homem pode isso, pode aquilo.

- A culpa foi _minha?_ – _perguntei, absolutamente descrente; larguei o braço dela, meus olhos se arregalando_ – Eu falei pra você não entrar! Ou você estava entretida demais com sua idiotice pra perceber que eu estava gritando 'Lindsay, volta aqui'?

- Talvez eu não estivesse prestando atenção.

- Sua falta de atenção podia ter matado você! – _continuei, meu tom ainda alto e descontrolado _– Você podia ter batido a cabeça numa das pedras que tem no mar! Você podia ter congelado! Sofrido hipotermia, pego pneumonia, alcançado uma das partes fundas da praia e ter ficado com os músculos congelados o suficiente para não conseguir nadar de volta! Você faz idéia de quão perigoso é entrar no mar sem o conhecer? Que merda, Lindsay, você podia ter _morrido_! – _eu podia sentir meu sangue fervendo nas veias, mas eu não tinha força para lutar, não neste exato momento. Pressionando minhas mãos contra minha testa eu tentei respirar fundo algumas vezes, respirar fundo, ganhar de volta algum controle, mas nada surtiu efeito; rugindo, eu chutei a água ao redor de meus pés, girei nos calcanhares e voltei a caminhar na direção da praia._

Ok, ele estava chateado. Normalmente quando eu fazia alguma merda, meus amigos gargalhavam e bebiam, eles não ficavam histéricos. Isso era estranho... Sempre fui de me encrencar, ajudando minha má sorte, só depois ia pensar que eu poderia ter passado sem aquela, mas eu só tinha que admitir aquilo para mim, e a mais ninguém. Ora, meus amigos estariam de ressaca quando minha consciência pesasse.

- Jake, espera... – pedi, correndo atrás dele, antes que pudesse me controlar. Certo, o que eu iria dizer para ele, me perdoe por agir como a desvairada que eu sou?

- Você podia ter morrido! – _eu gritei mais uma vez, como se ela não tivesse entendido ainda, já tendo alcançado a areia, me virando para a encarar_ – Eu podia ter te perdido ali, Lindsay, eu podia não ter chego a tempo e te perdido! – _apertei minha testa de novo, respirando fundo para engolir o nó que queria se formar na minha garganta com aquela simples idéia e para tentar apaziguar o fogo nas minhas veias._

- Não, eu não podia... Você está exagerando, Jacob – eu nunca teria morrido ali, qualquer problema, usaria magia para me safar, ok, eu sabia disso, ele não. Momento de refrasear – Eu estou bem, sério, não precisa disso tudo.

- Não, você não está _– suspirei; havia alguma coisa na mente dela, nas sensações dela, que me deu uma estranha sensação de segurança sobre a situação, e de repente o fogo nas minhas veias não estava mais tão quente_ – Você está tremendo de frio e prestes a pegar um resfriado.

- Tenho que admitir que estou enrijecida e ficar correndo atrás de você só de biquíni por essa praia, não está ajudando.

_Ri nervosamente e respirei fundo mais uma vez; numa decisão rápida, estiquei meus braços, pousei minhas mãos nos ombros de Lindsay e a puxei para mais perto de mim e longe dos últimos resquícios das marolas provenientes da subida da maré._

- Vem cá, sua louca _– resmunguei, terminando de fechar meus braços ao redor dela num abraço; ela ainda tremia, mas a pele dela perdera aquela sensação marmórea que deixara meus instintos tão alterados apenas alguns minutos atrás._

- Você é quente demais... – comentei, devolvendo o abraço – Isso não pode ser normal, já pensou em ir num médico?

_Eu a encarei por um segundo, tentando fazer o possível para ela não perceber que estava engolindo em seco; ninguém nunca antes me perguntara isso além de Bella, e enquanto eu pudera contar para ela a verdade... Eu não podia contar para Lindsay._

- Já fui – _garanti, minha voz tremendo apenas um pouco; esperei que ela aceitasse aquele tremor como um resultado direto da água fria – ou então do corpo dela pressionado contra o meu_ – Não há com que se preocupar, é um defeito genético – _acenei, como se aquilo encerrasse o assunto, e tentei achar uma maneira de distraí-la eficientemente da pergunta que havia me feito._

_A única técnica que me apareceu à mente fora a recém-comprovada técnica do abuso sexual._

- Você ainda está tremendo – _informei, antes que ela pudesse comentar sobre meu calor corpóreo excessivo; descendo uma de minhas mãos pelas costas dela, subi a outra até que se fechasse ao redor do pescoço dela, lhe trazendo o rosto para mais perto de meu peito e afundando meu nariz nos cabelos molhados dela. _

- Isso não pode ser... – comecei, mas do que eu estava falando mesmo? O assunto fugiu da minha mente como um bando de pássaros em revoada. Jacob estava aprendendo rápido demais meus pontos fracos, e nem sempre isso significava algo bom para mim. Embora, em outros parâmetros fosse bom demais.

- Shh... – _murmurei contra os cabelos dela, e eu podia sentir ela se arrepiando contra minhas mãos conforme o jato de ar quente lhe descia pelo couro cabelo. Então, sorrindo levemente, eu fechei ambas as minhas mãos na cintura de Lindsay e a puxei para cima; os braços dela se fecharam automaticamente ao redor de meu pescoço, enquanto suas pernas balançavam perigosamente no ar e eu ri._

- Já te disse hoje que você é impossível? – _perguntei, ainda a segurando no ar de modo que nossos rostos estivessem praticamente na mesma altura._

- Eu acho que você comentou isso em algum momento – confirmei, tentando me manter coerente sem muito sucesso.

- Você vai passar o resto da semana na cama – _avisei, descendo umas das minhas mãos que estivera a segurando pela cintura. Escorreguei meus dedos pela pele úmida e fresca, dobrando nossos corpos para que conseguisse lhe alcançar o joelho, de modo que pudesse forçar a coxa dela a repousar confortavelmente sobre meu quadril; sorri um pouco mais, meus olhos pregados nos dela_ – A não quer que eu obtenha algum sucesso em te aquecer antes que você se resfrie, claro.

Pisquei, eu estava ouvindo bem? Oh, se era aquele tipo de delírio que se tinha ao entrar num mar congelado, fazer isso ia entrar na moda.

- Não me oponho nenhum pouco em que você me aqueça, Black querido, fique a vontade.

_Rindo, puxei a outra perna dela para o alto, e quando o corpo dela se colou ao meu, meu sangue voltou a ferver. Sorrindo para ela, respirei fundo, tentando me manter sob controle para poder aproveitar isso por mais tempo. Passei um dos meus braços por baixo dela para sustentá-la, e o outro eu levei até o rosto úmido, afastando algumas mechas loiras que estavam grudadas na pele dela._

- Acho que é melhor eu acender rápido a fogueira pra te tacar dentro, né? – _ri da minha própria piada, me sentindo talvez um pouco leve demais para meu próprio bem._

- Tenho que admitir que fogueiras são legais, mas... Certeza que você pensa em algo mais interessante... – disse, observando o rosto dele em busca de sinais, era mais seguro pisar com calma naquele terreno incerto.

- Sim – _eu murmurei, meu sorriso desaparecendo e o fogo queimando minhas veias. Acariciando o rosto dela e acompanhando o movimento de minhas mãos com os olhos, eu suspirei longamente, meus joelhos um pouco fracos com a perspectiva do que podia acontecer_ – Eu consigo pensar em coisas muito mais interessantes que fogueiras – _forcei meus olhos de encontro aos dela para tentar enxergar nas íris castanhas as respostas para minhas dúvidas, o silêncio para minhas inseguranças, e encontrei tudo o que buscava. Tanto quanto eu – talvez ainda mais do que eu – ela queria aquele fogo a queimando por dentro._

* * *

**N/A:** Então, gente, depois deste final de capítulo é um ótimo momento para lembrar que se matarem as autoras não tem ninguém para escrever, não é mesmo? Mantenham isso em mente!

Outra coisa, é que o pessoal andou me perguntando sobre **Theta Serpents**, que é um projeto meu para escrever um pouco sobre o passado da Linds e sobre os bruxos. Gente, é um projeto só, que nem sei se vai sair do papel, não tenho tanto tempo assim, e a minha prioridade é Lycantropus. Eu realmente espero conseguir escrever porque estou louca para que vocês conheçam Kevin, Dione, Devlin (ohhh o Devlin), mas tudo será com calma. Vou mantê-los informados via as notas e no meu profile.

**N.A.S.: **Se alguém quiser dar pedradas em mim, eu sugiro que mandem as pedras por sedex que eu bato na minha própria cabeça. Leitores antigos podem provar a eficácia deste método com outras fics, e é altamente aconselhável que façam isso. Xingamentos, abraços e socos imaginários podem ser enviados por MP, e-mail ou review, que nós não ligamos muito. XD No mais, se lembrem que a gente ama e que, se estivermos mortas, NÃO VAI TER O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, então nada de continuação dessa cena.

**Não agradecimentos:** Ao pai da Ju que não nos deixou escrever no final de semana e atrasou toda a cronologia -.-", pais são uma coisa mesmo.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: **A história ganhará um novo mascote, mas Jacob não gostará muito dele. A primeira cena de toalha e... Droga, Bella?!

_**A Revolta dos Virgens**_

"- Jacob, não seja idiota – falei, tentando acompanhar os passos dele.

- Ótimo, agora sou um virgem inexperiente E um idiota! _– soltei uma risada amarga pelo nariz, apressando ainda mais o passo para que ela não pudesse me alcançar _– Não sei nem porque você está se dando ao trabalho de me seguir!

- Porque eu gosto de você, retardado. – falei, antes que pudesse me conter, e ao me ouvir falando aquela frase catastrófica, apertei tanto o pobre cachorro que ele soltou um grunhido."

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Livia F.** - Oh, não há problemas, pode continuar comentando por aqui, adoramos reviews, são o nosso combustível. Sabe, quanto HP7 x BD, creio que se você for pensar proporcionalmente, porque convenhamos há muitos mais leitores de Harry Potter do que de Twilight, creio que BD ganhou no quesito ódio, porque de dez amigas, sete odiaram.

Eu também não quero que a Linds volte para Praga! Será que alguém vai me ouvir? ..

**EvoluxaS2Black** - Jake virgem ainda vai dar o que falar, agente foca MUITO isso no próximo capítulo, sempre que relio caio na gargalhada quando ele próprio pensa a respeito. Sobre a Linds ser compreensiva, é o fato que ela tem uma pose para manter, aquele esteriotipo e tal, mas no fundo bem no fundo, ela tem uma alma boa. Sua cena está no cap 14. que está pronto e betado pela Jay!

**Lyra White** - UHahauahuaa Helena, você me conhece a tempo demais, como esperar que as coisas sejam tão fáceis assim, ainda vai ter muito rolo antes do final feliz, isso se tiver um final feliz. Se eu fui má em acabar o capítulo daquele jeito, é melhor eu fazer o testamento porque estarei morta quando você terminar de ler esse hauhaua AMEI a Capa

**Ale Cullen** - HUahuahauaa Sorry, você entenderá no futuro o motivo de tantas interrupções, juro que não é só gostar de ver o Jake sofrendo, tudo tem um motivo. Oh, faça propagandas e peça que elas deixem reviews, eu já falei o quanto adoro comentários??

**Fla Apocalipse** - Oh, NC-17 é algo muito difícil de escrever, embora o Jake seja muito agarravel, tem que ter todo um clima, principalmente porque é uma cena escrita há quatro mãos e em primeira pessoa. É uma experiência nova. Pois é, eu também acho que a Linds deveria ficar por La Push e ser feliz também. XD

**Leave your hat on**- Eu concordo totalmente com você, até agora, e tenho a ligeira impressão que vou mudar de opinião mais para frente, porque terá um capítulo de emoções em alta, mas até o momento o capítulo 8 é meu preferido. Adorei escreve-los um observando o outro, se conhecendo, se apaixonando...

**liicia** - Agarra Linds e Jacob, quando os dois param de brigar, eles não são uns fofos?

**Queen Maeva** - Pode escrever, dona, eu não aceito negativas quanto a isso, eu já falei que você precisa voltar a ativa!

**Ana Vidal** - Se apaixonar pelo Jake não é tão difícil, sei disso por opinião própria, eu não gostava tanto dele no começo, mas agora sou uma legítima Team Jake XD Que a Mills não me ouça!

**Aline Evans** - Ainda bem que eu respondi as duas reviews então rs. Essa é a nossa visão da impressão, encaramos a impressão como encontrar aquilo que faltava na sua vida, o queijo da sua goiabada e tal, nada de afastar o resto da sua vida, mas implementá-lo. O capítulo 14 é importante, o 13 já tá quase pronto, só falta uma cena, já o doze, será todo pelo POV do Jake, então a Ju está trabalhando nele com calma. Espero que possamos começar o 15 logo, estou louca de vontade. Obrigada pelos elogios, estamos fazendo o possível para manter a qualidade e as atualizações, que os Poderes nos ajudem!

**mari** - HUahaua sim! Estava escrevendo sobre os bruxos hoje, e mais e mais ideias surgem a cada dia para preencher as lacunas que a Sté deixou. Estou adorando mesmo!

**Lice Cullen**- obrigada por ler a fic, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo como do anterior.

**isahcullen** - HUahauahuaha Cadê o sexo?! Pô, acho que você vai enviar as pedras pelo correio depois desse final, né? (se esconde atrás do Jake) Vai ter sexo, prometo, pode demorar um pouquinho ou pode ser no próximo capítulo. Então... Deixe-me pensar num spoilersinho... Não haverão bebês na história. XD

**Chrissy Cullen** - É meio inacreditável, mas um dia ela tinha que se apaixonar, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Esse lance do Jake foi uma idéia que a Ju teve, no começo eu mesma achei estranho, agora não consigo imaginar a impressão de outro jeito.

**Mickky** - oh! Que bom, bem vinda ao nosso barco maluco. Fico tão feliz quando aparece pessoas novas \o/

* * *

**Então, espero que o final desse capítulo não ocasione minha morte prematura, se tudo der certo, té semana que vem, people!**


	11. A Revolta dos Virgens

**CAPÍTULO X**

**- A Revolta dos Virgens -**

_O silêncio se instalou sobre nós como um manto pesado após minha declaração. Ao longe, se podia ouvir o barulho da água subindo pela areia, das ondas explodindo nas pedras, do vento rugindo sobre o mar e fazendo tremer a superfície escura da água. A praia estava deserta exceto por nós, as nuvens e algumas gaivotas ousadas que pescavam à beira-mar. _

_Minha mente corria e meu corpo queimava._

_Lentamente, com ela ainda segura fortemente contra meu corpo, segui até a parte da praia onde a areia se misturava com a grama, seca e morna em comparação com o gelo da água. Ajoelhei-me e então a deitei, me esticando cuidadosamente por cima dela para não machuc´-la, mas sim, dividir o calor do meu corpo. Meus olhos ainda estavam presos nos dela, e eu podia ver suas pupilas se dilatando, podia ouvir seu coração acelerando em meus ouvidos, a respiração se descompassando apenas um pouco enquanto ela esticava as próprias pernas por baixo de mim. Lindsay ainda estava gelada, mas eu já podia sentir o calor do seu corpo voltando, e ela quase não tremia mais quando eu dobrei meus braços, colando nossos peitos, e a beijei na boca. _

_A boca dela na minha, a pele dela na minha, a areia afundando entre meus dedos com a grama fazendo cócegas em minhas mãos, nenhum daqueles prazeres se comparava com a surpreendente onda de prazer que inundou minha mente. Os dedos de Lindsay traçaram o caminho até meus cabelos e os agarraram, aprofundando o beijo. Mas eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada além do desejo dela gritando na minha mente, e a da maneira como minha própria pele se arrepiava com a dela. Enquanto eu soltava uma das mãos da areia e a escorregava pela lateral do corpo de Lindsay, até pará-la nos quadris estreitos e a puxar instintivamente mais contra meu corpo._

_O gemido de Linds percorreu cada uma de minhas células antes que pudesse ser processado por minha mente entorpecida, e em resposta eu cortei o beijo, descendo minha boca numa trilha de calor pelo pescoço dela, tão absorto em sentir o gosto da água salgada na pele dela que até me esquecera que meu propósito era aquecê-la, e não enlouquecê-la. Continuei experimentando o sal em sua pele, escorregando meu corpo inteiro para baixo e afundando meus dedos na areia enquanto meus lábios traçavam o osso da clavícula, minha língua escorregava pelo vazio entre a garganta e o seu peito e minha mão subia preguiçosamente até a cintura de Lindsay, segurando-a no mesmo lugar e impedindo que ela fizesse qualquer outra coisa além de sentir prazer com o meu toque._

- Jacob... – tentei falar, o que não era nada fácil na posição em que me encontrava – Isso não é muito justo... É o tipo de coisa que se faz a dois, sabe?

- Shh... – _levantei o rosto, e então me arrastei de volta para roubar outro beijo, mal encostando nossos lábios _– Eu estou te esquentando, lembra? – _beijando a boca dela novamente, lhe mordi levemente o lábio inferior e me afastei de volta para seu pescoço_ – Então apenas fique quietinha – _continuei sussurrando, meus olhos abertos para ver os arrepios descendo pela pele dela conforme meus lábios roçavam em pontos sensíveis _– e aproveite.

Oh, certo, não era difícil fazer exatamente isso, meu corpo estava tremendo e não era de frio. Gemidos e resmungos escapavam vez ou outra da minha garganta involuntariamente, cada toque daquele garoto era como ferro em brasa sobre a minha pele, marcando e torturando. Não teve como não cravar as unhas nos ombros dele, quando seus lábios chegaram aos meus seios somente cobertos pelo biquíni.

- Oh...

_Forcei uma de minhas mãos entre a areia e o corpo de Lindsay, a escorregando rudemente pelas costas dela para que pudesse forçá-la para cima, para mais perto de mim e da minha boca. Minha língua se curvou ao redor do bico do seio dela, e o tecido do biquíni fez cócegas no céu da minha boca quando suguei levemente. Através da nuvem de prazer encobrindo a minha mente, eu já não conseguia mais distinguir se eram as minhas costas ou as delas que estavam sendo atacadas por unhas, se era o meu corpo ou o dela que estava ardendo por dentro. Eu só sabia que queria mais, que queria continuar, que queria terminar de descobri-la por completo para poder amá-la para sempre, nem que fosse apenas nas minhas memórias._

_Enfiando minha mão livre por dentro do biquíni dela, fechei minha mão quente por cima do seio gelado, gemendo baixinho contra o peito dela com a sensação – tanto a dela como a minha. Com meu braço passado pelas costas dela lhe forcei o corpo mais para cima, de encontro ao meu, e grunhi quando nossos quadris se encontraram com todo aquele tecido no meio._

- Droga de roupas... – _resmunguei quando já tinha controle sobre a minha voz mais uma vez, afastando meu rosto dos seios e descendo beijos pela barriga descoberta. Ambas as minhas mãos saíram de suas posições estratégicas e copiaram o caminho de minha boca, deixando uma trilha de grãos de areia sobre o corpo descoberto dela enquanto, num gesto ousado, eu tentava copiar algo que vira sendo feito num filme que assistira ano passado, abrindo as pernas dela gentilmente com meus ombros e lhe beijando o vão úmido e quente entre elas; o gosto agridoce dela preencheu minha boca mesmo através do tecido, ao mesmo tempo em que minha cabeça praticamente explodia com o prazer dela._

_Minhas mãos já haviam se fechado ao redor da barra do biquíni dela para puxá-lo para fora do caminho quando senti as patas nas minhas costas, e não foi com nada menos do que horror que eu levantei meu rosto e olhei por cima do meu ombro para encontrar um filhotinho mirrado de cachorro dançando um samba na minha coluna._

- Sai pra lá! – _grunhi, irritado, girando meu corpo para que o animal caísse na areia, minhas mãos ainda segurando fortemente a parte de baixo do biquíni de Lindsay, minha voz rouca com o prazer que ainda corria em minhas veias._

- Jacob, o que diabos... – me sentei e tive que gargalhar ao ver a cena – Mas de onde...? – antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase a pequena bola de pêlos pulou no meu colo e começou a lamber meu rosto.

- Não sei de onde veio, mas ele está voltando para lá! _– peguei o cachorrinho do colo de Lindsay e o atirei tão gentilmente quanto pude de volta na areia._

- O que você está fazendo?! Você vai quebrar o pescoço dele! – reclamei e fui correndo atrás do pobre animal e dos seus 'cain-cain'.

- Lindsay! – _sentado na mistura difusa de grama e areia, eu podia sentir meu corpo inteiro ardendo de vontade de continuar, e ainda assim eu sabia que a oportunidade fora perdida. Dentro em pouco Bella viria pegar Lindsay, ela voltaria a ser poligâmica e eu ficaria para a titia pelo resto da minha vida, sonhando com ela sem nunca tê-la tido._

_E tudo por causa de um cachorro. Que patético._

- Você jogou o pobre coitado a três metros de distância – reclamei, sentando ao lado do cachorrinho – Como pôde? Você está bem, pequeno... – indaguei, pegando-o no colo e recebi uma lambida no nariz como recompensa – Onde está o seu dono que o deixou sozinho interrompendo amassos alheios, hein?

- Também não sei onde 'tá o dono dele, mas espero que seja a caminho da puta que o pariu – _resmunguei por sob a respiração, esmagando um punhado de areia nas mãos._

Ri de Jacob e da situação dele.

- Você vai ficar com o tio Jake enquanto eu me visto – falei, entregando o totó a Jacob – Não morda o cachorro, Black.

- Estou repensando a idéia da fogueira... Já comeu assado de cachorro? – _perguntei, ainda assim aceitando o pequeno cachorro. Ele era branco com manchas beges, e se eu não estivesse com uma vontade vaga de arrancar a cabeça dele e fazer sopa, eu talvez tivesse aceito, sob tortura, que ele era adorável._

Revirei os olhos, catando minha calça cheia de areia.

- Se ele estiver com um pêlo a menos do que quando o deixei, vamos ter assado de Jacob!

- Eu não acredito que você vai defender o cachorro!

- Claro que vou – agora eu estava vestindo o moletom – Ele é pequeno, fofo e indefeso.

- Ele é um pequeno demônio sobre quatro patas! – _protestei, enquanto o animal lambia minha mão, contente _– Uma besta que vai trazer o Apocalipse sobre nós!

- Ele é cute. – sorri, me ajoelhando na frente dos dois.

- Ótimo! – _entregando o animal para ela, fiquei de pé para ir catar minha própria camiseta _– Se case com a cafeteira e vocês duas podem adotar o cachorro e serem felizes para sempre!

- Menos, Jacob, menos – pedi, o seguindo – Você já ficou dezessete anos sem, agüenta mais algumas horas.

- HEY! – _me virei para ela, revoltado_ – Que história é essa de dezessete anos sem?

- Oh... Então você é um garoto experiente – fingi estar impressionada – você engana bem. Eu jurava que era o último virgem das Américas ao lado da Bella.

_Cerrei meus dentes com aquela frase, lançando um olhar irritado para ela e girando mais uma vez nos calcanhares para terminar de cruzar o caminho até minha camiseta. Chegando nela a peguei do chão e puxei pela cabeça antes de responder._

- Ok, então – _respondi, arredio, enfiando os braços pelos buracos e terminando de puxar a camiseta para baixo_ – Parabéns, Lindsay, você quase dormiu com o último virgem das Américas _– lancei um olhar irritado para ela antes de começar a andar de volta na direção da vila, minhas bochechas ardendo de vergonha, o fogo em minhas veias querendo se acender mais uma vez_ – Espero que esteja tremendamente orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Jacob, não seja idiota – falei, tentando acompanhar os passos dele.

- Ótimo, agora sou um virgem inexperiente E um idiota! _– soltei uma risada amarga pelo nariz, apressando ainda mais o passo para que ela não pudesse me alcançar _– Não sei nem porque você está se dando ao trabalho de me seguir!

- Porque eu gosto de você, retardado. – falei, antes que pudesse me conter, e ao me ouvir falando aquela frase catastrófica, apertei tanto o pobre cachorro que ele soltou um grunhido.

_Com aquelas palavras, eu parei de andar. Se o ganido do cachorro não tivesse sido o suficiente, as emoções de Lindsay na minha mente serviam para mostrar que ela estava tão surpresa em ter dito aquelas palavras quanto eu estava por tê-las escutado._

_Lentamente girei nos calcanhares e a fitei diretamente nos olhos. Ela parecia pálida, temerosa, talvez até mesmo arrependida – mas ela não parecia estar mentindo. E algo nos olhos dela – algo em sua postura – na maneira como ela estava, praticamente, estrangulando o cachorrinho em seus braços – me informava que aquelas palavras não eram apenas surpreendentes ou verdadeiras: elas eram importantes. _

- Eu também gosto de você – _devolvi num tom muito mais suave do que ela havia usado, a encarando através dos metros que nos separava._

- Eu... Ah... Bom... – droga, eu não estava conseguindo dizer nada coerente, porque diabos havia falado aquilo? Droga, droga, droga – Acho melhor ir para sua casa me trocar, antes que eu pegue um resfriado. Eu odeio gripes, roupa molhada, areia na pele e está parecendo que vai voltar a chover, então é melhor ir andando – falei tudo isso tão rápido que eu mesma não estava me entendendo.

_Ri diante da falta de jeito dela e acenei afirmativamente._

- Sim, é melhor se trocar logo, ninguém quer você reclamando de ter pego um resfriado por minha culpa – _enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, balancei um pouco para frente e para trás nos calcanhares_ – Precisa de uma carona ou consegue ir andando?

- Vou andando! Eu adoro andar... – falei, arregalando mais um pouco os olhos e parei de estrangular o cachorro, de jeito nenhum que iria voltar para os braços dele depois daquilo.

- Ok, então vamos – _acenei a cabeça na direção que precisávamos seguir e, em silêncio e parecendo constrangida, Lindsay começou a andar. Fiquei parado a esperando, e assim que ela passou ao meu lado estendi a mão e peguei a dela na minha, entrelaçando nossos dedos com um sorriso._

* * *

_Então talvez eu não devesse estar aqui. Eu já participara de_ Planos Muito Ruins _o suficiente para reconhecer um quando estou tomando parte dele – mas desta vez era diferente. Sim, era um_ Plano Muito Ruim_, mas era um que valia a pena ser executado, se não pelos resultados, ao menos pelas possibilidades._

_Dei uma olhada ao meu redor desinteressadamente. Meu quarto estava uma bagunça completa, uma mistura esquisita de roupas femininas, papéis de chocolate, revistas, livros, desenhos, CDs e minhas roupas (um sinal claro de que ela andara cumprindo sua promessa de bisbilhotar minhas coisas, e esquecera de – ou escolhera não - botar tudo de volta no lugar). Para melhorar a situação, o pequeno cachorro, que eu batizara de Besta e que Lindsay insistia em clamar com um nome horrível, já devidamente alimentado e agasalhado, estava enroscado num dos meus suéteres numa pequena caixa de papelão no canto do quarto, roncando confortavelmente. Ótimo. Além de empata-foda, o cachorro ainda tinha complexo de Harley Davidson sem escapamento._

_Era melhor a Linds levar a Besta pra casa de Bella, ou ela ia se ver comigo._

_Rolei de barriga para cima na cama, encarando o teto com as mãos sob minha cabeça. Qualquer momento, agora; a qualquer momento ela ia entrar no quarto e eu ia colocar meu_ Plano Muito Ruim _à prova. A qualquer momento eu ia exigir dela a continuação do nosso pequeno episódio na praia, a qualquer momento eu ia acabar com minha frustração e desejo e simplesmente me entregar aos meus instintos. A qualquer momento agora._

_Ou agora._

_Talvez agora..._

_Mais tarde, então._

_Rolei novamente na cama, ficando de lado e tirando meus sapatos no processo. Suspirei longamente, tentando manter cada grama de autocontrole que eu possuía, para que pudesse levar isso a cabo. Era hoje. Hoje eu ia deixar de ser o virgem inexperiente E idiota, e ia passar a ser simplesmente inexperiente E idiota. E com Lindsay. Com minha alma gêmea, com a única pessoa com quem eu podia ter esperanças de encontrar perfeição em algum nível. Com a única pessoa que podia me dar o céu na terra com um simples beijo – ah, isso ia ser o _máximo_!_

_Fechando os olhos, tentei me lembrar da sensação do cetim da pele dela na minha boca, e do gosto dela na minha língua, dos gemidos dela me enchendo os ouvidos... Estava prestes a me deixar levar pela imaginação quando o 'agora' previamente esperado aconteceu; a voz indignada de Lindsay chamando meu nome me tirou do mundo das fantasias, e eu sorri quando meus olhos se abriram para encontrá-la em nada além de uma toalha, recém chegada do banho._

- Oi, Linds – _cumprimentei, analisando a toalha rosa enrolada ao redor dela, os cabelos numa nuvem loira ao redor do rosto dela, a maneira como a respiração dela se entrecortou ao me ver, e ficando de pé para fechar a porta._

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – exigi saber, dando um passo para trás. Não, eu não queria Jacob há menos de dois quilômetros de distância depois do que acontecera na praia, aquilo devia ser esquecido e apagado da memória, e não relembrado.

- O que parece que eu estou fazendo aqui? – _franzi o cenho, forçando meu sorriso a se dissipar; me estiquei por cima dela, fechando a porta com um clique, e baixei meus olhos para encará-la._

- Ocupando espaço? – tentei, andando rapidamente até onde deixara minhas roupas. Que degradante, que totalmente degradante, eu estava fugindo de um cara!

- Entre outras coisas – _concordei, sorrindo diante da imagem dela correndo de mim. Eu não sabia por que estava me divertindo; não havia nada de divertido na idéia dela fugir de mim. E ainda assim... Havia alguma coisa no canto da minha mente que era habitado por ela que simplesmente não me deixava perder as esperanças._

- Será que você se importaria? Eu gostaria de me vestir, e como não estou recebendo um cachê adicional, não faço shows particulares.

- Geralmente se paga para ver as roupas sendo tiradas, e não vestidas – _retruquei, sorrindo e me aproximando alguns passos; quando ela tentou se afastar mais uma vez, meu sorriso desapareceu, e eu soltei um longo suspiro, andando até ela com passos tão rápidos que ela não teve tempo de fugir. Cruzando meus braços, a encarei diretamente nos olhos, meu_ _rosto talvez próximo demais do dela_ – Por que você está fugindo de mim?

- Eu fugindo, quem está falando em fugir? Será que uma garota não pode mais se vestir em paz que é acusada dos maiores absurdos?!

- Eu já te vi em menos que isso – _minha mão subiu até o rosto dela e acariciei lentamente a lateral dele_ – Pra que a pressa em se cobrir mais ainda, então?

Pisquei, filho da puta, filhíssimo da puta!

- Está frio, lembra? Banho gelado, quase hipotermia, já é uma boa hora para começar a me cobrir.

- Eu estava te aquecendo, se lembra? – _me aproximei do rosto dela, cutucando sua bochecha com meu nariz, minhas mãos afastando o cabelo dela do caminho até seus ouvidos_ – Nós podemos tentar continuar agora, o cachorro está dormindo...

- Não precisa! - praticamente dei um pulo para trás - Eu deixei o termostato no máximo, quando passei pela sala... Mas obrigada por oferecer.

- Isso significa que você não precisa botar mais roupas – _retruquei, afastando meu rosto para que ela pudesse ver que eu estava sorrindo._

- Eu gosto de roupas! – tentei sorrir – Será que os últimos três dias não ficou claro como sou uma aficcionada por elas?

- Ficou perfeitamente claro – _meu sorriso desapareceu completamente, e eu me afastei um passo para trás, a encarando nos olhos com ar reprovador._

- Que bom, você é muito observador – comentei, mexendo na mala, porque retirar uma calcinha lá de dentro me parecia o oitavo pecado capital de repente?

_Respirando fundo para controlar minha irritação, fui até ela, lhe segurando o antebraço cuidadosamente para não machucá-la, mas mantê-la parada no mesmo lugar. Meu corpo estava praticamente moldado às costas dela como num quebra-cabeça, enquanto eu baixava meu rosto para lhe falar ao ouvido._

- Eu gosto de você e você gosta de mim – _declarei, minha voz rouca e um pouco estúpida demais _– Pode ser uma surpresa pra você, mas isso não é um crime.

- Jacob, você deveria saber o que a maioria das pessoas já se deu conta, não se pode levar em consideração uma vogal que sai da minha boca – disse, sem olhar para ele – Meu cérebro e minhas cordas vocais não funcionam em total harmonia, agora seja legal e me solte, sim.

- Você não estava mentindo – _declarei com tanta convicção que pude até mesmo senti-la tremendo sobre meu toque._

- Você não tem como saber disso!

- Você não estava mentindo – _repeti, sussurrando as palavras no ouvido dela, desta vez._

- Jacob... – gemi e me odiei por isso.

_Minha mão relaxou ao redor do antebraço dela e, ao invés disso, eu passei meu outro braço ao redor de sua cintura, lhe beijando o pescoço, cutucando o ouvido com o nariz, sussurrando quietamente o nome dela em sua têmpora._

- Lindsay...

_Meu braço ao redor da cintura dela a forçou a se virar até que estivesse de frente para mim, e eu lhe beijei gentilmente a têmpora de novo, e então sua testa, seus olhos, a ponta de seu nariz, suas bochechas, sua boca, e afastei meu rosto com um sorriso para lhe encarar nos olhos._

- Você não estava mentindo – _diagnostiquei uma última vez, aproximando nossos rostos para lhe beijar os lábios demoradamente_ – E eu também não.

O que você sente em frente do pilotão de fuzilamento? Se eu pudesse apostar, diria que uma mistura de raiva, alívio, medo e esperança... Porque era isto que eu sentia enquanto, uma a uma, via minhas barreiras caírem por terra. Nunca na minha vida, até aquele momento, me deixara levar por alguém a ponto de me entregar tão completamente. Cada beijo, cada toque mais certeiro que o outro, como se Jacob soubesse exatamente o que eu sentia e queria.

_Quando ela começou a corresponder a meu beijo, eu desci minha mão do antebraço dela e entrelacei nossos dedos num conforto silencioso. Meu desejo secreto de que ela pudesse entrar na minha mente como eu entrava na dela, apenas para ter uma noção de como eu me sentia de verdade, apareceu novamente com força total; eu queria que ela entendesse o quanto significava para mim que ela tivesse cedido, o quanto significava para mim o que estávamos prestes a fazer... Queria que entendesse o que ela significava para mim. Mas eu só tinha meu corpo para demonstrar como eu sentia, eu tinha minhas mãos, minha boca, minha língua, meus suspiros, e isso teria de ser o suficiente._

_Puxando-a levemente pela mão, com nossos lábios ainda colados, a guiei até a cama, um passo cuidadoso de cada vez, como uma dança sem coreografia. Quando minhas pernas se chocaram com o colchão, me sentei vagarosamente, quebrando o beijo para encarar os olhos escurecidos de Lindsay._

Ligeiramente tonta, na verdade tonta pra caramba, olhei para Jacob, respirava tão alto que chegava quase a ser constrangedor. Onde estava meu controle, onde estava minha autoconfiança, onde estava eu? Aquela que segurava as mãos daquele garoto e as guiava até a ponta da toalha, não era eu, era uma total desconhecida.

- Eu... – tentei, mas não consegui falar, não tinha um porquê no final das contas.

_Respirando fundo por minha boca entreaberta, eu a encarei diretamente nos olhos enquanto minhas mãos terminavam de agarrar a ponta da toalha e a puxavam em direção ao chão. O tecido felpudo se transformou em uma pilha disforme ao redor dos pés descalços de Lindsay em questão de segundos, meus olhos acompanhando a queda dele em direção ao carpete, e então, lentamente, subindo, redescobrindo cada centímetro da pele acetinada dela, cada curva perfeita daquele corpo, cada detalhe para que eu pudesse me apaixonar novamente a cada segundo. Quando meus olhos encontraram os dela novamente, minha boca estava seca e meu coração disparado, o volume em minhas calças me incomodando e implorando por liberdade enquanto eu puxava as mãos dela levemente na minha direção._

- Vem – _balbuciei, sem forças para dizer muito mais que isso. Lindsay acenou afirmativamente, se sentando lentamente em meu colo com uma perna dobrada de cada lado do meu corpo, seus olhos escurecidos de desejo ainda nos meus._

- Estou aqui... – disse, enfiando as mãos por debaixo da blusa, começando a subir o tecido, eu não estava controlando nada ali, era quase como a minha primeira vez. O medo, o receio, a tensão, a curiosidade, tudo misturado com uma boa dose de ousadia. O que Jacob tinha que causava aquilo em mim, eu não saberia dizer, mas era intenso. Olhei para a tatuagem no meu pulso, estava ardendo, ela estava lutando contra algo poderoso e nós duas sabíamos quem estava vencendo.

_Levantando meus braços, permiti que ela arrancasse minha camiseta sem afastar nossos olhos._

- Eu sei – _murmurei com a voz rouca, segurando o rosto dela com ambas as mãos assim que minha camiseta caiu no chão _– Você está exatamente onde eu quero que você esteja –_ lhe acariciei a bochecha com o dedão, e então meus lábios estavam nos dela novamente, um turbilhão confuso das nossas sensações, sentimentos e vozes._

Cada beijo era mais necessitado, como se não estivéssemos perto o bastante, como se tocar não fosse suficiente, como se... Nem sei descrever com palavras o que estava sentido, era loucura, necessidade, e acho que os outros chamam isso de paixão. Eu falava o nome dele, o chamava baixinho, dizia coisas só possuíam sentido na minha mente entorpecida pelo desejo. Só havia uma coisa clara em tudo aquilo, eu queria Jacob Black mais que tudo na vida.

_Eu podia sentir o desejo dela se moldando ao redor do meu na minha mente, um o complemento perfeito do outro, vermelhos pulsantes e vivos como a nossa própria existência. Caímos para trás na cama, nos beijando, a boca dela correndo na minha pele numa trilha de fogo, minhas mãos decorando caminhos sem rumo pelo corpo dela enquanto nos embolávamos e enrolávamos na cama._

_Meus próprios lábios acharam o agora familiar caminho até os seios dela, sugando e mordiscando e testando as reações dela, e ela gemia meu nome e incoerências enquanto tentava desfazer o fecho de meus jeans com dedos trêmulos. Com algum esforço, conseguimos nos livrar de mais aquela camada de tecido, e, rolando na cama, nossos lábios se encontraram novamente enquanto eu forçava meu quadril contra o dela, apenas minha roupa de baixo nos impedindo de se completar mutuamente. Os gemidos que soltamos com o movimento reverberaram em nossos ossos, se perdendo um nos lábios do outro, até que eu não sabia mais distinguir qual era minha voz e qual era a dela; a mente dela sussurrava meu nome enquanto minhas mãos lhe exploravam o corpo reverentemente. Eu havia acabado de levantar a perna de Lindsay ao redor de minha cintura, causando mais uma onda de gemidos da nossa parte, quando o clique familiar da porta se abrindo foi escutado em meio às batidas desenfreadas de nossos corações, e eu teria ignorado aquele som, com certeza, se ele não tivesse sido seguido de um grito desafinado._

- LINDS! JAKE!

Quando você estiver quase lá, alguém aparecerá e atrapalhará tudo, isso, creio eu, é o quarto mandamento da lei de Murphy. Não dava para acreditar naquela cena, era clássica demais para estar acontecendo na vida real, ruim demais, falando nisso. Olhei furiosa para Bella, acredito que pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu pularia no pescoço dela sem o menor peso na consciência. Ela não tinha o direito de nos interromper, ninguém tinha, na verdade.

- BELLA! – gritei de volta, furiosa, e me cobri rapidamente com o lençol que estava escapando da cama – O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? – exigi saber, enquanto ela continuava a nos olhar horrorizada.

- O que _você _está fazendo? – ela gritou de volta, não menos horrorizada.

_Afundando meu rosto no ombro de Lindsay, eu rezei para que isso fosse apenas um pesadelo._

- Bella, FORA! – mandei, apontando para a porta numa ordem bem clara.

_Ela não precisou que pedissem uma segunda vez, soltando um ganido muito parecido com o de um cão que é chutado, e desaparecendo mais rápido que um flash pela porta. Levantei meu rosto lentamente de sua posição segura no ombro de Linds e a encarei nos olhos com uma expressão de dor involuntária._

- Não foi um pesadelo? – _murmurei para ela._

- Não... – fechei os olhos, desejando morrer por um momento.

_Afundei meu rosto novamente no ombro dela. Eu não conseguia me decidir o que era pior: ter aquele momento arruinado, ou ter aquele momento arruinado pela Bella. De todas as pessoas no mundo, tinha de ser ela?_

_Respirando fundo, me forcei a rolar para cair do lado de Lindsay na cama e encarei o teto sem forças para ir muito mais longe. Meu corpo inteiro estava ardendo, e minha virilha doía._

_Talvez pela primeira vez na vida eu estava odiando Bella._

- Ela _tinha_ de entrar sem bater – _grunhi._

- Eu... Oh merda... – respirei fundo, uma, duas, três vezes, e não funcionou – Oh merda... – repeti – Eu acho que devo falar com ela... Eu não quero, mas devo.

- Falar com ela? – _grunhi, ainda encarando o teto. Já era o suficiente que Bella vivia na minha cabeça, me tirava o sono constantemente, colocava a prova todos os meus limites, dançava o tango na minha cabeça com Edward Cullen, desejava se transformar numa vampira e não me deixava esquecê-la, ela também havia, agora, estragado minha última chance de transar com Lindsay antes dela ir embora para sempre da minha vida, e era esperado que eu aceitasse que ocorresse, nesse exato instante, uma mera conversa? Uma CONVERSA? Ah. Sim. Três vezes que eu ia deixar a Lindsay CONVERSAR com Bella _– Você 'tá brincando, né? – _me virei para lançar um olhar horrorizado para Lindsay._

Ele estava puto e não era comigo. Tá aí um fato digno para se apreciar, embora bem surreal.

- Bom... Tipo... Não? – falei, incerta.

- Não! – _bradei, em sentando na cama_ – Quer saber de uma coisa? 'Tô cansado disso! – _atirando os lençóis para o lado fiquei de pé, saindo a cata da minha calça. Eu realmente estava cansado dessa ladainha, da Bella entrando na minha vida e a arruinando um momento especial de cada vez. Parecia que todas as vezes que eu estava prestes a ser feliz, ela vinha e conseguia arruinar tudo, e eu não ia deixar mais isso acontecer – por uma vez na vida, eu ia retrucar na mesma moeda. _

_Enfiando minha calça, lancei um olhar irritado para Lindsay, que ainda estava deitada parecendo surpresa._

- Levante-se, se troque! Vamos, Lindsay, eu não tenho a vida toda!

Arregalei ligeiramente os olhos. O que estava errado no mundo, quando fora que Jacob virara macho e eu não me dera conta? Soltei um riso nervoso, eu não tinha muita certeza do que iria acontecer, mas meus instintos mais primordiais, que envolviam 'Não brigar com alguém maior que você a menos que seus amigos estejam por perto' vieram à tona.

- 'Tá... – concordei, correndo enrolada no lençol até a minha mala.

_Terminando de fechar minha calça, cruzei os braços e esperei, respirando fundo repetidas vezes para manter algum espectro de controle. Era muito mais fácil manter o controle agora, quase cinco meses depois da primeira vez que eu me transformara, mas a raiva fervendo em meu sangue era quase preocupante, não fosse um bálsamo para minha frustração sexual._

_Lindsay terminou de se vestir e eu a peguei pela mão, puxando-a descuidadamente até a sala. Assim que meus olhos pousaram sobre Bella, meu coração disparou no peito mais uma vez, e antes que eu pudesse voltar a respirar fundo para manter o auto-controle, eu estava gritando._

- Você não bate mais na porta, não?!

Olhei de um para outro, pasma, quando, em algum momento da minha vida, eu me imaginaria sendo segura enquanto outra pessoa tomava partido de uma briga em _meu_ lugar contra _minha_ parente preferida e eu ficava só _olhando_? Ei, eu deveria estar tomando partido de Bella como fizera a vida inteira, não devia? Então porque eu continuava olhando de um para outro, me comportando como uma garota normal? Teoria da lavagem cerebral extraterrestre vem à tona.

- Desculpa, e não sabia que você estaria tentando levar minha prima pra cama, prometo que da próxima vez tomo mais cuidado! _– ela também parecia irritada, e eu apertei ainda mais a mão de Lindsay para não pular em cima de Bella com aquelas palavras; ela se achava no direito de dar broncas em mim por estar com a Lindsay? ÓTIMO. Eu também me achava no direito de dar broncas nela, então._

- Isso não é sobre eu estar com a Linds na cama, é? Isso é sobre eu estar seguindo em frente!

- Bella, qualé... – tentei falar – O que você está fazendo, defendo minha pureza há MUITO não existente?

- Não! – ela gritou, parecendo quase histérica – Eu estou defendendo a _dele_!

- Muito obrigado, mas eu estava tentando me livrar da minha pureza já faz algum tempo, só que VOCÊ NÃO DEIXAVA!

Revirei os olhos, vá lá, eu não merecia passar por uma dessas, era degradante demais para uma só pessoa.

- Ah, vocês dois só podem estar brincando comigo – tentei largar da mão de Jacob – Se vocês dois querem lavar a roupa suja, ótimo, mas tratem da droga da vida de vocês, não da minha. Jacob, me larga!

_Eu estava tão tomado pela minha raiva, pelo fogo em minhas veias, pela minha vontade de descontar todas as minhas frustrações em Bella, que nem mesmo percebi que Lindsay estava tentando se soltar._

- Você vai estar fazendo um favor a todos nós se me deixar seguir em frente em paz, Bella! Você quer ficar com o Cullen, ótimo, FIQUE! Agora eu não podia me importar menos! Mas me deixe em paz pra procurar minha felicidade em outro canto! Não, melhor, me deixe em paz, PONTO FINAL!

Grandão idiota de uma figa, parecia que não tinha ninguém gritando perto dele, continuei a tentar me soltar com mais vontade, e nem liguei muito para a veia na testa da Bella pronta a estourar.

- Será que eu vou precisar lhe morder para me soltar? Que merda, Jacob, eu não vou ficar aqui vendo essa troca troca de chumbo!

- ÓTIMO, SE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU TE DEIXE EM PAZ, EU TE DEIXO EM PAZ, JACOB BLACK, MAS FIQUE LONGE DE MIM E DA MINHA FAMÍLIA, ENTÃO! – _em outro momento eu teria me importado com as lágrimas que estavam escorrendo dos olhos de Bella, teria notado Lindsay tentando se afastar de mim aos gritos, mas nesse momento eles só me deixavam ainda mais irritado. Era como se uma cortina vermelha tivesse baixado sobre meus olhos, abraçado minha mente, e me impedisse de sentir, pensar, ver ou ouvir qualquer outra coisa além da raiva que eu sentia._

- Estão todos vivos...? – uma quarta voz veio da porta, no começo só vi uma juba ruiva, para em seguida ver uma mulher digna de ser _miss_, com os olhos dourados. Oh, era o que eu precisava, mais vampiros!

Mas imediatamente senti que havia algo errado comigo, fechei meus olhos, escutando ao longe Jacob me dizendo algo. A primeira impressão foi que não havia chão para pisar, o ar não entrava por minhas vias aéreas... Deixando-me desesperada, tentei em vão buscar forças para chamar Jake novamente, eu me sentia sozinha e com frio. Antes que desse por mim, havia perdido os sentidos.

* * *

**N/A Samhaim:** Wow! Quantas reviews! E EU AINDA ESTOU VIVAAAAAA!! /_faz a dança do repolho roxo feliz, e acende vela agradecendo aos Santos_/ Hoje, extraordinariamente, para pagar promessa por ter sobrevivido, eu vou estar respondendo às reviews e escolhendo a quote da semana. Não sou muito boa nisso, então peço desculpas por qualquer coisa (especialmente o final do capítulo) e espero que não seja dessa vez que eu vou morrer de contusão craniana por causa de pedradas!

**Não agradecimentos:** à chefa da Alix e ao Rubens, meu eletricista, por ter ferrado com a internet da minha casa toda.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:** O motivo pelo qual a Bella continua aparecendo na fic, um motivo a mais para amarmos Alice e um pedido de desculpas mais do que bem vindo!

_**Do fundo do coração**_

"- Mais tarde, mãe, não enche – resmunguei, tentando virar de lado, dormir ainda estava entre as minhas intenções.

- Você está acordada – _descobri, com certo alívio, me inclinando para mais perto do rosto dela para lhe analisar os traços, ter certeza de que todos os músculos funcionavam normalmente, que ela estava mais ou menos bem._

- Não se depender de mim – resmunguei, mais um pouco."

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Miss Just**– Ah, Just, você sabe que nós prezamos a vida demais pra deixar você sem ler o capítulo dez diretamente depois do nove! XD E que bom que você gosta das pegações, eu e a Alix temos um grande trabalho para escrevê-las (ou... não hehehehe). E você continua gostando dos empatas mesmo depois da Bella? Mesmo? /incrivelmente surpresa/

**Lívia F.** – Posso te contar um segredo? A culpa dos finais de capítulo é TODA da Alix, então se quer bater em alguém, eu recomendo ela. XD eu bom que gostou do capítulo passado, apesar do final frustrante, e espero que goste deste também (apesar do final também frustrante).

**Leave your hat on** - /_abraça_/ Você tentou nos salvar das pedras! Que lindooo!! E eu concordo com você, eu também sinto uma vibe meio Felícia na Lindsay quando ela fica perto d'A Besta – mas também, o cachorrinho é tão fofinho! E sinta-se em casa mesmo, nossa fic é melhor que coração de mãe com leitores!

**ale cullen** - /aponta para pilha de pedras ao lado do computador/ As suas ainda estão faltando! XD E aí está, mais um capítulo todo de agarração, o que achou? Contente? Hauhauhaua Estamos fazendo força no teclado, pode deixar!

**liicia** – Eu juro que minha testa agradece por você ter se refreado quanto as pedradas! E que bom que você acha que vale a pena a espera, a gente tenta fazer nosso melhor, sempre! Quanto aos pais, o meu anda particularmente pentelho ultimamente, e por isso estamos demorando um pouco mais pra escrever, mas fazer o que? Sangue do meu sangue, tenho de aturar, hehe. Já sobre a Linds acabar com a virgindade do Jake... Quem sabe? XD

**Srta. Dark Nat** - /_se esconde atrás da mesa_/ Sem torturas, por favoooooor!! Lembre-se que a gente te faz rir! XD Te dou um dez pelo pensamento lógico, você estava certíssima sobre a Revolta dos Virgens! Hauhauahua E eu sinto informar, que nem tortura, nem assassinatos, nem pedradas e nem abaixo-assinados vão fazer o Jake perder a virgindade (mais rápido). Mas eu juro que vai valer a pena quando a espera acabar! /sorri pro capítulo sendo escrito/

**EvoluxaS2Black **– Bate em nóis não, a Bella tinha mesmo de voltar! /_se esconde_/ E quanto aos bebês... Eu e a Alix temos a tendência a matar a maior parte dos filhos dos nossos casais, ou só escrever eles crescidos, então não há muito com o que se preocupar – eles são jovens demais para ter filhos, e nós não temos a menor tendência a cometer o mesmo erro da JK e da SM. XD

**Chrissy Cullen** – Oiiii!! Foi muito legal te conhecer, moça! Quanto ao Jake, eu posso dizer com toda a certeza de ser a culpada pela mente dele, que ele está MUITO nervoso com o fato de ser virgem, mas não tanto quanto ele está desesperado com esse mesmo motivo. XD É melhor eu tratar de remediar isso depressa, antes que ele perca o pouquinho de sanidade que a Linds deixou nele!

**Taty**– Que bom que está gostando da história! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, e que quem quer que seja o deus do tempo te ajude a fazer a semana passar mais depressa! XD

**Sam Borges** – Que coincidência! Eu também morri, com todas aquelas pedradas! XD Espero que você tenha sobrevivido o suficiente para ler pelo menos esse capítulo!

**Arih Black** - /_abraça leitora e ri também_/ Obrigado por ter lido a fic e deixado review! Estamos postando tão rápido quanto dá, para que vocês nunca fiquem muito tempo sem capítulo, e continue ligada de quinta/sexta/sábado, para pegar o próximo capítulo!

**Ana Vidal **- /_abraça leitora e beija_/ Você não faz idéia do quanto a sua review significa pra mim! Que bom que você esteja gostando do Jake (eu sou MUITO insegura quanto a ele, tadinho), especialmente porque estou tentando remediar os erros da SM nessa fic... Anyways, continue plugada nessa mesma bat-hora, neste mesmo bat-canal para mais da sua dose semanal de Jacob Black! XD

**Polly Evans** – Bem vinda! Espero que continue conosco no maravilhoso mundo das reviews por muito, mas muito mais tempo! XD E devo concordar com você sobre a Linds, ela é ótima, mas sobre o Jacob bater o Edward... Hm... Me chame de estranha, mas eu preferia ter um belo ménage a trois com os dois do que escolher qual dos dois eu gosto mais! Ok, então talvez eu não tenha lido livros o suficiente para entender o Edward completamente, mas ele faz meu tipo até onde eu vi. Que bom que gostou da fic, espero que continue nos acompanhando até o final (e dalhe paciência!)!

**Isa** - /_aponta dedo e gargalha_/ EU SABIA! EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ IA ADMITIR MAIS CEDO OU MAIS TARDEEEEE!! Anyways, obrigada pela review e eu te amo também, Isa! XD

**Lyra White** – A culpa é da Alix!! E eu comprei tênis novos e comecei a praticar triatlon só por causa dessa fic XD Não quero morrer cedo, não, e essa fic com certeza não faz bem pra nossa saúde hehehe Quanto ao Charlie, eu pessoalmente acho que ele vai ter um treco, mas como ainda não escrevemos essa reação, não posso afirmar nada. Será que ele seria tão legal quanto o Billy? /_pensativa_/

**isahcullen** - /_morre_/ Não tenha a mínima dúvida de que eles querem se comer, isah! Eles apenas estão em pé de guerra com Murphy, tadinhos... Sobre o sexo e Praga... Tudo no seu devido tempo! Continue lendo que você terá as respostas pras suas perguntas! XD

**Xuh Black** – Nem adianta mais eu apontar pra Alix e dizer que a culpa é dela, né? Vocês não vão acreditar mesmo... /_suspiro, envergonhada_/ Sinto muito pelo fim do capítulo passado, prometo que vou tentar controlar a Alix daqui pra frente! Quanto ao Jake ser ruim na cozinha, fica valendo o que foi dito por ele alguns capítulos atrás... É preciso ser ruim em algumas coisas para ser bom em outras... /_sorriso pervertido_/

**Fla Apocalipse** – Oiiiiiiiiiiii Fla! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo, e eu prometo que, semana a semana, você receberá mais capítulos! XD Quanto a NC, você já descobriu a resposta /_abraça_/ Sinto muito por termos a Bella no universo. Hehehehe

**Aline M.** - /_adiciona suas pedras à pilha_/ Fico contente que esteja gostando da fic, e espero que fique plugada para pegar os próximos capítulos na nossa maravilhosa História de Empata-fodas! XD

**Maria Fernanda** - Que bom que você gostou da fic, Fernanda! Nós também somos (não tão) secretamente viciadas nela, se quiser se unir ao nosso grupo de apoio, é muito bem vinda! XD Espero que continue gostando de Lindsay e Jake depois de tudo o que eles vão passar hehehehe

**Aline Evans** - Não conte para ninguém, mas temos um convênio especial com o Sanatório da Mãe Joana - onde todos são felizes, não importa o que tem! Visitem a homepage - e é por isso que escrevemos finais assim nos capítulos! XD E eu também estava muito feliz no mundinho de Linds e Jake, mas a Alix insiste que tenhamos uma coisa que ela chama de trama (alguém conhece? Se conhecerem, me apresentem! Eu só tô aqui pela agarração! XD), então os Cullens e a Bella tinham de voltar. Vai entender... hauhauhaua

**Sam Borges** - É incrível os poderes curativos de Lycan, não acha? Tem uma dor de cabeça? Leia Lycan! Está estressado? Leia Lycan! Entrou em depressão! Leia Lycan (e peça um Jacob Black por correio, apenas pra arrematar XD)! Acho que eu e a Alix vamos patentear a fanfic como cura-tudo, garantia de custo ou seu dinheiro de volta! hauhauhauha Espero que eu ter publicado o capítulo na quinta tenha tornado a semana um pouquinho mais curta, anyways...

**missjow** - Não mandar pedras sempre torna uma pessoa mais legal! E como amiga da Alix, eu também posso dizer que corro atrás dela pelo caderninho (e que raras vezes ela me dá .pout.)! hauahuah Sobre a primeira pessoa difícil de escrever... /_suspiro sonhador_/ Valeu tanto a pena perder metade da minha massa cinzenta pra escrever aquilo!! XD

* * *

**Fiquem plugados para minha próxima aparição maravilhosa e (agora não tão) surpreendente no capítulo 15! Até lá se contentem com a Alix e mandem suas pedras por review ou mp! XD**


	12. Do fundo do coração

**CAPÍTULO XI**

– **Do fundo do coração -**

_Pela porta entrou uma mulher loira, mas meu coração estava batendo forte demais em meus ouvidos para que eu prestasse atenção no que ela estava dizendo; eu só notei que havia algo de errado quando meu coração deu uma batida fora de compasso e diminuiu de ritmo subitamente, quase metade da minha raiva desaparecendo, subitamente, como num passe de mágica. Picando os olhos para aquela súbita mudança de emoções, eu finalmente senti os puxões na minha mão, e me virei bem a tempo de impedir que Lindsay se chocasse contra o chão, a puxando para cima pelo braço para, então, a segurar pela cintura com os olhos arregalados de terror._

- LINDSAY! – _chacoalhei o corpo dela, esperando que ela acordasse, que ela respondesse, mas sem sucesso. Eu procurei a consciência dela na minha mente, mas não havia nada além de um vazio, que parecia estar sugando todos os meus pensamentos, como um buraco negro_ – LINDS!

_O cheiro asco de vampiros invadiu minhas narinas, mas pela primeira vez na vida eu não podia me importar menos; meus braços continuavam chacoalhando gentilmente o corpo desacordado de Lindsay, meus olhos presos no rosto pálido dela, assistindo o suor frio nascendo em suas têmporas e fazendo grudar os cabelos loiros na pele._

- Jacob – _uma voz familiar, séria e que eu odiava, disse, próxima demais. Meu coração se acelerou imediatamente e eu me virei com os olhos injetados de raiva._

- O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM COM ELA?

- Nada. Nós não fizemos nada – _Carlisle continuou, naquele mesmo tom controlado e calmo que sempre usava quando perto de mim. Os músculos dele estavam tensos, e ele parecia uma escultura de diamante no meio da minha sala de estar, com aqueles olhos cor de âmbar sobrenaturais. Eu o odiava naquele instante, eu o odiava quase tanto quanto odiara Bella um minuto atrás, quase tanto quanto odiara Edward por todo o tempo antes de hoje. Eu não podia perder Lindsay, simplesmente não podia, e não ia aceitar qualquer pessoa que dissesse o contrário._

- Jake, eles não fizeram nada! – _o tom choroso de Bella invadiu meus pensamentos, e eu me virei para ela com o coração acelerado, o cheiro de mais vampiros entrando na minha casa invadindo as minhas narinas ao mesmo tempo_ – A Linds tem um sopro no coração, ela só se estressou demais! Calma!

_Eu podia ver nos olhos dela que ela estava com medo de que eu me transformasse num monstro em frente aos olhos dela de novo; ela faria todo o possível para me manter calmo o suficiente para que aquilo não acontecesse._

_Eu teria explodido com ela não fosse o choque que senti quando as mãos frias e marmóreas de Carlisle Cullen tocaram meu peito descoberto vagamente, enquanto ele tentava desvencilhar Lindsay dos meus braços. Meu instinto mais primordial era pular sobre ele, me transformar e o matar imediatamente, mas eu cerrei os dentes e mantive o controle, meu corpo inteiro tremendo; Bella não colocaria a vida de Lindsay em risco apenas para me manter na forma humana; ela não mentiria sobre isso para mim, ela queria que Lindsay ficasse bem também, e era melhor eu simplesmente ceder e deixar que Carlisle a ajudasse. _

_O vampiro a tirou dos meus braços e levou Lindsay até o sofá como se nada a pesasse, diante dos meus olhos começou a examiná-la com todo o profissionalismo. Isto me fez lembrar quando eu mesmo estava naquela posição, me posicionei ao lado de Bella, a raiva totalmente esquecida, eu só queria que ela estivesse bem. Lindsay precisava estar bem._

_Os lábios que a pouco eu beijava estavam roxos e a respiração dela era claramente irregular._

- Ela está com uma leve taquicardia – _Carlisle falou depois de um tempo_ – Terá que descansar e não se estressar pelos próximos dias, mas fora isso, ficará bem.

_Uma onda de culpa me assolou, e eu engoli em seco. Estresse. Ela estava nesse estado por causa de estresse – provavelmente causado por mim, pela minha estúpida briga com a Bella, pela minha estúpida vontade de ir pra cama com ela. Isso era minha culpa. Só podia ser minha culpa._

- Ela vai acordar? – _perguntei, minha voz estranha em meus ouvidos; eu nem sabia que havia adquirido capacidade de falar de novo._

- Sim – _Carlisle confirmou e se afastou do sofá _– e quando o fizer, é melhor que seja numa cama.

_Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça e me adiantei na direção do sofá, pegando Lindsay no colo tão delicadamente quanto pude, antes que Bella pudesse ter a idéia ridícula de levá-la embora. Recostando a cabeça dela contra meu peito, fui até meu quarto e a depositei gentilmente na cama, puxando os lençóis amassados por cima do corpo imóvel e suado dela, me sentando na beirada da cama e lhe tomando a mão em silêncio. Eu esperaria ela acordar, e então me desculparia, e ela ficaria bem. Iria ficar tudo bem._

* * *

O prazer de estar numa cama não podia ser substituído por nada, sem nem mesmo abrir os olhos, abracei o travesseiro mais próximo e voltei a procurar minha posição perfeita, assim, meio de lado, com uma perna encolhida e a outra esticada. Por que acordar se você pode dormir? Essa é uma das regras fundamentais da minha vida. Oh, eu ia dormir, com certeza ia dormir, se alguém não tivesse tocado no meu rosto e sentado ao meu lado na cama. Que falta de senso de oportunidade, tinha esse ser!

- Mais tarde, mãe, não enche – resmunguei, tentando virar de lado, dormir ainda estava entre as minhas intenções.

- Você está acordada – _descobri, com certo alívio, me inclinando para mais perto do rosto dela para lhe analisar os traços, ter certeza de que todos os músculos funcionavam normalmente, que ela estava mais ou menos bem._

- Não se depender de mim – resmunguei, mais um pouco.

_Minha cabeça doía, parcialmente pela preocupação e parcialmente pelo fedor que vinha da minha sala, onde os vampiros haviam se estacionado, mas eu consegui rir._

- Eu fiquei preocupado – _sussurrei, acariciando o rosto dela, me permitindo sorrir um pouco agora que ela estava bem._

Ok, não adiantava, ele não iria me deixar dormir, virei para encarar Jacob, enquanto as lembranças do que acontecera a pouco voltavam a minha mente.

- Você é um retardado – falei, enfiando o dedo no peito dele.

- Sim, eu sou _– concordei._

Certo, eu não esperara uma concordância tão rápida.

- Por que diabos fez aquilo, hein?! – exigi saber, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava sentar.

- Eu... – _não podia contar a ela sobre ser lobisomem, sobre o fogo nas minhas veias e a raiva e eu não ter controle sobre mim mesmo às vezes; eu precisava de uma desculpa_ – Eu e Bella temos vários problemas... Nós acabamos escolhendo uma péssima hora para tentar resolvê-los, sinto muito.

- Jacob, você precisa aprender uma coisa muito importante, você não fala que segue em frente, você simplesmente vai. E pelo que eu vi esta tarde, você e Bella estão parados no mesmo lugar. É uma puta sacanagem, Edward não merece isso.

- Nós não estamos parados em lugar nenhum – _eu encarei o chão, sentindo minha mandíbula ficar tensa; era ridículo eu estar tendo essa conversa logo após Lindsay ter desmaiado, e ainda assim eu não podia me impedir de dar satisfações para ela, de tentar deixar claro que não era mais Bella quem eu queria, e sim __ela__ –_ Eu segui em frente com você, não acha? Ou o que nós estávamos fazendo era continuar parados com a Bella?

- Três dias... – ri, sarcástica, tentando conter minha decepção. É, eu devia saber que Jacob Black não seria diferente de todo o resto, decepcionante, totalmente decepcionante – Nós estávamos fazendo sexo, que dificilmente está ligado aquilo que você e Bella tem.

_Levantando meus olhos do chão, eu a encarei diretamente nos olhos, minha boca estranhamente seca, como se as palavras dela tivessem sido uma tempestade de areia nos meus sentidos._

- Sexo – _repeti a palavra, que, assim como mágica, tinha um gosto amargo na minha boca; então, fiquei de pé e acenei afirmativamente_ – Ok, já que estávamos fazendo só _sexo_, eu vou deixar que a sua família cuide de você.

- Fique a vontade – disse, cruzando os braços, furiosa, mais furiosa do eu devia estar.

_Saí do quarto com passos mais pesados do que devia e entrei na sala de estar com o que eu assumia ser uma expressão de poucos amigos. Virei-me imediatamente para os vampiros sentados no meu sofá e me dirigi até eles._

- Ela acordou – _informei Carlisle sumariamente. Ele lançou um olhar estranho para Alice, e ela ficou de pé e desapareceu na direção do meu quarto. Irritado, olhei para Bella e Carlisle_ – Fiquem a vontade – _disse, educadamente, me virando e seguindo na direção da cozinha; eu precisava sair dali, precisava respirar um pouco de ar puro, sem o fedor constante de vampiros em minhas narinas _– Eu vou tomar um ar.

* * *

Aquilo foi curioso.

- Não que eu não fique feliz em vê-la, mas eu imaginava que a Bella iria entrar para eu poder xingá-la também – comentei quando Alice entrou no quarto.

- Ela não estava a fim de levar bronca, então me ofereci pra representá-la – Alice deu de ombros, se atirando no pé da minha cama com a delicadeza de uma fada serelepe.

- Isso não vale, qualé... EU preciso expressar minha fúria com a decadência do mundo, eu preciso, preciso...

- Precisa descansar, isso mesmo – Alice concordou, como se estivesse completando minha frase – Você acabou de ter uma taquicardia, sair aos berros com alguém não é o que Carlisle recomendaria.

- Oh, foi isso que aconteceu? Eu estava pensando o que havia acontecido, falando nisso... Faz anos que eu não tinha uma, o que será que houve?

- Bella e Jacob gritando um com o outro na sua frente, talvez? Não sei – ela deu de ombros, e parecia um pouco incomodada com o fato de que não sabia a resposta.

- Oh, sem chance... Estou acostumada com pessoas gritando na minha frente e, na maioria das vezes, eu grito junto, não é o tipo de coisa que me desestabilize, acredite... – levei a mão ao peito – Meu pobre coração com defeito de fábrica, é uma pena que não aceitam devoluções.

Alice riu alto com minha declaração, apoiando uma mão na cama e se esticando por cima das minhas pernas na direção do meu rosto.

- Nunca havia sido Jacob Black gritando na sua frente antes, havia?

- Ahn... Tipo, eu já havia gritado com ele antes sim – falei, incerta frente ao olhar que ela me lançava, ali vinha.

- É? Mesmo? – as sobrancelhas da vampira desapareceram atrás da franja escura dela, e o sorriso dela mostrava que eu escolhera as palavras erradas pra dizer naquela situação (é claro) – Vocês gritaram muitos nesses três dias, foi?

- O que é?! Eu não posso nem mais gritar com as pessoas, que já pensam mal de mim?!

- Bella disse que encontrou vocês numa... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo pensar em que palavra colocar ali - ... posição... peculiar.

- Não disse não, mesmo que Bella tivesse visto algo que não viu, ela presa demais pela própria vida para dar com a língua nos dentes.

- Ok, então eu posso ter escutado através da parede um pouco da sua conversa com Jacob – ela soltou uma bufada de ar, e sua franja se repartiu em dois.

Gemi, certo, vampiros e seus super sentidos. Por que não os caçamos mais mesmo?

- Vocês todos são absolutamente detestáveis!

- E eu ainda não acredito que você disse aquilo pro menino! Você deve ter partido o coração dele em mais pedaços do que teria se eu dançasse sapateado em cima dele!

- Eu disse? Eu disse? Eu disse a verdade! Ele e Bella ficam nesse lenga lenga e acabam machucando as pessoas no processo, você devia é estar preocupada com seu irmão, não sei como Edward leva isso numa boa. – resmunguei, cruzando os braços.

- Bella ama Edward – ela respondeu, movendo uma mão como se para espantar a idéia de que Bella pudesse amar qualquer outra pessoa – E Jacob está se esforçando, até eu posso perceber isso.

- Se esforçando para cornear alguém, só se for.

- Se esforçando com você – ela corrigiu, erguendo as sobrancelhas daquele jeito mais uma vez. Se ela fizesse isso de novo eu ia arranjar um pote de cera quente e arrancar aquelas sobrancelhas irritantes, eu juro!

- Certo, certo... Nós nos divertimos, mas agora Bella já voltou, vou para a casa do tio Charlie e fim.

- Você não vai mais encontrar ele?

Boa pergunta!

- Ah... Tipo...

Percebendo minha falta de respostas, Alice sorriu mais ainda e mudou a pergunta.

- Você não _quer_ mais encontrar ele?

- Droga, Alice, por que você só faz perguntas difíceis? – resmunguei, escondendo meu rosto no travesseiro.

- Porque é divertido te ver sem respostas!

- Bah... Eu não sei o que vai acontecer, Bella estragou o barato totalmente.

- Vocês podiam fazer as pazes e tentar de novo – ela sugeriu, serelepe.

- Nós também poderíamos pedir para os Israelenses e Palestinos esquecerem suas diferenças e dançarem tango, por algum motivo estranho, eu creio que isso não vai acontecer. – retruquei, mal humorada.

- Largue mão de ser pessimista, Lindsay – ela rolou os olhos nas órbitas, como se minha comparação fosse absurda – Ele está bravo com você, mas não furioso.

- Ele está bravo comigo? Eu é que estou puta na situação, quando foi que a coisa inverteu?!

- Fui só eu quem viu a cara devastada dele quando saiu desse quarto? Lindsay, ele é um garoto de dezessete anos, _alguém_ tem de ser mais maduro na relação, e eu te garanto que as expectativas não vão recair sobre ele.

- Não temos uma _relação_, Alice, estávamos só nos agarrando! – falei, exasperada – Você está dando valor demais a isso, daqui a pouco vou embora, e Jacob nem lembrará da minha existência.

- Duvido muito – ela sussurrou, parecendo levemente desapontada.

- Alice, qualé, você e Jasper, Bella e Edward são exceções e não regras. Estas coisas não acontecem com todo mundo. – disse, colocando minhas pernas para fora da cama.

- Não – ela concordou, sorrindo de um jeito tão ou mais irritante que o levantar das sobrancelhas dela; se ela continuasse nesse ritmo eu ia tirar o título de alma gêmea que havia dado a ela rapidinho – Só com as pessoas especiais.

- Oh, quer saber, me ajude aqui e deixe isso para lá – pedi, começando a juntar minhas coisas que estavam espalhadas por todo o quarto.

- Sem esforços! – ela ordenou, pulando de pé, e antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, ela estava correndo pelo quarto e atirando minhas coisas dentro das malas – Você acabou de ter um treco, eu não quero que tenha outro, então pode ficar paradinha, dona Lindsay.

- Eu não estou inválida, caramba, só foi um desmaio de nada, Alice – reclamei.

- Taquicardia e desmaio, você praticamente _é_ uma inválida! Agora fica quieta que assim eu termino mais rápido.

- É isso, eu quero o divórcio – resmunguei, mas me sentei – não quero mais você no posto de alma gêmea.

- Mesmo? – ela se virou para mim, parecendo animada e segurando um bocado dos CDs de Jacob nas mãos dela, pronta para os tacar na minha mala – E quem vai ocupar meu lugar?

- Leonardo Di Caprio e o Nick Carter estão na fila esperando por vagas. – falei – E _isso_ não é meu.

Ela rolou os olhos nas órbitas.

- Eu sei, mas você precisa de uma boa desculpa pra vê-lo de novo, não precisa? – disse, tacando sorridente os CDs na mala.

Cobri meu rosto com as mãos, ela conseguia ser mais impossível que eu às vezes.

- Devolve isso, caramba!

- Não, _você_ vai devolver! – rindo, ela partiu para pegar mais coisas ao redor do quarto.

- Isso é por todas as vezes que deixei o Kevin nu no corredor, né, Deus? – indaguei, olhando pro teto.

Tendo finalmente terminado de arrumar minhas malas (e dar uma de cupido sem flechas), Alice sorriu para mim e acenou para a porta.

- Vamos?

- Claro, quanto mais rápido sair daqui, mais rápido arranjo algo para beber – me levantei num pulo – e estou precisando desesperadamente.

- Carlisle vai ter muito trabalho com você, não vai?

- Eu não enchi a cara desde que cheguei em Forks! Abstinência forçada para o tio Charlie não me prender, mas o que os olhos do tio não vêem, seu doce coração não vai sentir. Não sei de onde os americanos tiraram essa idéia de só beber com vinte e um, eu posso jogar um carro contra um poste aos dezesseis, mas ficar de ressaca só cinco anos depois? Pura babaquisse.

- Eles esperam que você tenha aprendido a dirigir antes de aprender a bater o carro, é óbvio.

- Eu sei dirigir e passo facilmente por vinte e um, além do mais, vim preparada – contei, enquanto seguíamos pelo corredor – um amigo falsificou uma carteira para mim.

- Nunca se esqueça que eu posso fazer uma denúncia anônima para o seu querido tio – Alice comentou, saltitando na direção da sala. Sem muita opção além de ceder, eu ri e a segui.

* * *

_Eu reconheci o cheiro dela antes mesmo de ouvi-la se aproximar._

- Eu quero ficar sozinho – _declarei, um pouco grosso demais, mas, finalmente, não ligando nem um pouco. Eu não queria a companhia de ninguém, e especialmente a dela._

- Jake... – _a voz suave dela era familiar, mas eu continuava não querendo Bella ali._

- Por favor, Bella, _vá embora_.

_Pude ouvi-la respirar fundo e dar um passo a mais na minha direção._

- Eu preciso me desculpar com você, Jacob, mesmo que você não queira mais olhar na minha cara.

_Apoiando minha cabeça contra a parede de casa, eu abri os olhos e encarei o céu, minhas mãos relaxando um pouco dos punhos que se encontravam em meus bolsos. Dei de ombros sem me virar para ela, não tendo certeza se queria a perdoar._

_Ah, raios. Era de Bella quem estávamos falando; é claro que eu queria perdoá-la._

- Eu não consigo ficar bravo com você por muito tempo, consigo? – _perguntei, ainda sem me virar._

- Eu não deveria ter falado nada do que falei, Jake – _ela havia cerrado tanto os punhos que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos_ – e muito menos dito para ficar longe da minha família. Eu não tenho o direito e... Eu sinto muito.

_Balancei a cabeça negativamente, finalmente baixando os olhos e a encarando._

- Eu sinto muito também. Eu não tinha direito de gritar com você daquele jeito, não importa o que tenha acontecido.

- Qualquer pessoa tinha o direito de gritar quando alguém... Bom, naquela situação – _ela sorriu, amarelo_ – você tinha todos os motivos para ficar bravo.

- Não tão bravo – _ri um pouco; eu não queria que Bella ficasse magoada comigo, não depois de todos os meus esforços até o dia de hoje para que continuássemos amigos depois de tudo_ – Eu perdi as estribeiras. Sinto muito, Bella... Eu não quero que você me deixe em paz – _virando meus olhos e voltando a encarar o céu, completei minha frase, surpreendentemente verdadeira_ – Eu gosto de ser seu amigo.

_Ela deu mais alguns passos na minha direção, dessa vez mais confiante._

- Também gosto – ela disse, baixinho.

_Sorri para ela, sem dizer nada. Não precisávamos falar, não precisávamos de muito mais do que aquele simples pedido de desculpa; eu podia estar apaixonado e amando Lindsay, ela podia estar prestes a se casar com Edward Cullen, até mesmo a se matar por ele, mas nós ainda éramos duas pessoas que se amavam muito, e eu não me esquecera disso. O que mudara era a maneira como eu via esse meu amor por ela – algo um pouco mais fraternal e um pouco menos sexual. Eu ainda não queria que ela se casasse com Edward, mas isso não significava necessariamente que eu queria que ela se casasse comigo._

_Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Bella, baixinha e um pouco curiosa._

- Você realmente teve sua impressão com a Linds, Jake? De verdade?

- Acho que sim. Quer dizer, se não foi, eu preciso de um novo guia para a impressão, porque com certeza se parecia muito com o que Sam sentiu.

- Você a ama, Jake? – _ela quis garantir ao ficar do meu lado._

- Mais do que jamais amei qualquer outra pessoa na minha vida – _respondi, também baixinho._

_Pude ouvir Bella reter a respiração por um momento._

- E ela?

_Ri, amargo, diante daquela pergunta. Nem mesmo eu sabia a resposta, e duvidava sinceramente que algum dia a resposta viria a ser um 'sim' – mas Lindsay gostava de mim, e esse tanto eu podia confessar a Bella, se não a mais ninguém._

- Ela disse que gostava de mim, serve? É claro que depois ela saiu correndo e quase retirou o que disse, mas já era tarde demais.

- A Linds não é adepta de relacionamentos, no fundo, eu acho que ela tem medo de se ligar a alguém e sofrer, mas não diga a ela que eu lhe disse isso – _ela piscou, companheira._

- Eu percebi – _disse, rindo. Então, com um suspiro, enfiei o rosto nas mãos_ – Droga, viu. Eu não faço idéia de como o Quil agüenta.

- Você já pediu ajuda para ele ou para o Sam?

- Eles falaram para eu ser paciente – _dei de ombros, o rosto ainda escondido; eu ainda podia lembrar de Quil me informando que meus sentimentos se moldariam às necessidades de Lindsay, mas, aparentemente, ela estava em busca de um alvo para treinar tiro, e não era nisso que eu queria me tornar._

- Você não pode desistir! – _ela falou, de repente com muita vontade._ – Jake, me escute, a Linds não é a pessoa mais fácil do mundo, mas ela é a mais leal, sincera e amiga que você poderia encontrar. É do tipo que o mundo pode estar caindo, mas se ela disse que iria ficar ao seu lado, ela vai.

- Eu sei, Bella, eu sei... Mas se ela só quer que eu seja um caso passageiro, como é que eu posso forçar ela a algo mais? Eu gosto dela do jeito que ela é, eu não quero que ela mude só porque eu quero ficar com ela por mais do que uma noite – _retirando o rosto das mãos eu me virei para Bella; a situação era estranha, absurda até, mas eu não podia me refrear de usá-la como confidente. De todos os meus amigos, eu sabia que ela era quem mais me poderia ajudar a lidar com Lindsay no final_ – Além do mais, nós acabamos de brigar e ela vai embora em duas semanas, que diferença faz? É melhor eu me conformar com o fato de que vou passar o resto da minha vida na miséria agora do que mais tarde – _dei de ombros de novo, sorrindo com meu humor negro._

- Não ouse fazer isso, Jacob Black! – _ela se levantou com toda aquela energia estranha, simplesmente mudara da água para o vinho diante dos meus olhos_ – Você não pode desistir, para começar quero que esqueça aquela promessa que me fez, de me esperar para sempre, sua única pretensão agora deve ser Lindsay. É um trabalho em tempo integral.

_Arregalei meus olhos para ela. Eu podia esperar muitas coisas da Bella, mas certamente não essa reação. A animação inesperada dela, entretanto, era contagiante, e eu me peguei fazendo planos para encontrar Linds de novo e pedir desculpas antes mesmo que eu pudesse terminar de entender o que Bella queria dizer com aquela frase._

- Eu conheço a Linds desde que nasci, Jake _– ela segurou nas minhas mãos e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos bem_ – E pensando com calma, realmente acho que a única pessoa do mundo que pode fazê-la feliz é você, eu sei que vocês vão encontrar alguma forma de ficar bem, vocês se merecem, não é para isso que a impressão existe? Encontrar sua alma gêmea? Você não pode desistir por causa de uma briga boba, só porque Linds é altamente brigável.

_Ri, acenando afirmativamente._

- É, ela é – _tive de concordar; então, espirando fundo, tentei me preencher com o mesmo entusiasmo e a mesma fé que Bella sentia_ – Acho que posso tentar.

- Então é melhor começar já – _Bella disse, e começou a tentar me empurrar pelas costas na direção da casa _– Se eu bem conheço minha prima, ela está enfiando tudo na mala nessa hora, do jeito que estava brava antes. Mecha-se, Jake!

- 'Tô indo, 'tô indo! – _e eu teria mesmo ido, não fosse pelo súbito aparecimento de Lindsay na porta naquele exato momento, e minha quase colisão frontal com ela_ – Linds!

* * *

Olhei confusa de um para o outro, o que estava acontecendo ali? Bem, não era da minha conta.

- Agradeça ao tio Billy pela hospitalidade – falei, muito formal – É uma pena ele não está aqui para eu me despedir, vou tentar fazer uma visita antes de ir embora.

_Respirando fundo para criar coragem (e com Bella me cutucando as costas só pra ter certeza de que eu me lembrava), encarei Lindsay nos olhos._

- Eu posso falar com você rapidinho antes de vocês irem?

Aquilo tinha que ser uma piadinha de programa de TV de fim de tarde, Alice me deu um cutucão que me fez dar um pulo para frente.

- Cla-claro!

_Um pouco desconfortável sob o olhar atento de Bella e Alice, eu acenei com a cabeça na direção da vila, para que Linds me acompanhasse em uma pequena caminhada. Assim que assumi estarmos longe de alcance do ouvido das duas xeretas, limpei a garganta para falar._

- Me desculpe.

- Deixa para lá, Jake... - suspirei.

- Não – _me virei para ela, parando de andar, a forçando a me encarar diretamente nos olhos_ – Eu não vou deixar para lá. _Me desculpe_.

- Por quê? - retruquei, sem desviar dos olhos dele.

- Porque eu estava errado, e você certa. Porque eu sinto muito por ter sido um idiota, e eu quero que você me perdoe por isso – _ignorando quaisquer limites que ela pudesse ter traçado entre nós, me estiquei e tomei as mãos dela na minha, nossos olhos ainda colados _– Porque eu ainda gosto de você.

Deslizei a ponta da língua pelos lábios ao senti-los secar de repente e abaixei o rosto, evitando finalmente o olhar fulminante que Jacob me lançava. Eu não queria discutir _aquilo_, era tão mais fácil ele ter me deixado ir embora.

- Certo, você está desculpado, agora me deixe ir, não quero perder a carona de volta aquela imitação de civilização.

- Eu vou poder te ver de novo? – _perguntei, antes que ela fugisse._

A mania que esse pessoal tem de fazer perguntas difíceis é impressionante, suspirei, e voltei a encarar Jacob.

- Como Alice enfiou metade da sua coleção de CDs na minha mochila é possível que eu tenha que devolvê-los qualquer dia desses.

_Ri, apertando as mãos dela nas minhas._

- Eu te ligo quando precisar de volta.

- Por que tenho a impressão que você acaba de virar um amante da boa música? – soergui a sobrancelha, sarcástica.

- Do que você está falando? – me fingi de desentendido, a puxando para mais perto pelas mãos – Eu _sempre_ fui um amante de boa música.

- Imagino...! Agora eu...

- Ah, cale a boca – _sorrindo, dei um último puxão nas mãos dela, inclinando meu rosto para que nossas bocas se encontrassem. Por um instante foi como se o mundo se desfizesse ao nosso redor, e então nos separamos e eu sorri para ela_ – Faça uma boa viagem de volta, Linds.

Soltei um gritinho baixo.

- Você _precisava_ fazer isso, né?

_Roubei mais um beijo antes de responder._

- Sim, precisava.

* * *

**N/A:** (Alix volta do mundo dos mortos) Depois de deixar a Ju com a batata quente na semana passada, retorno firme e forte. Vamos pensar nas news, boas notícias, a escrivinhação está indo de vento e poupa e coisas novas saem das nossas cacholas para incrementar a trama. Bad news, minhas provas começam na próxima semana então terei que diminuir o ritmo, gostando ou não.

**Agradecimentos**: As minhas horas no busão na ida e na volta para casa que estão rendendo grandes ideias! A Hannah e a Lyra pelas capas novas de Lycan, estão lindas!!

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Tanya de Denali tem uma história tenebrosa para contar que colocará alguém em maus lençóis... Bruxos são maus. Jacob observa Linds de longe...

_**A colheita**_

"- Há alguns séculos eles descobriram uma forma de enganar a morte - _ela explicou, e pareceu odiar isso_ - Roubando a nossa imortalidade, a de vocês, a dos vampiros e de outros tantos mestiços e não humanos que existem pelo mundo. Para fazer isso, é claro, eles nos destroem no processo. Os bruxos se consideram superiores a qualquer outro humano normal, e a nós... Bom, não dão qualquer benefício da dúvida. Eles praticamente extinguiram os lobisomens na Europa, eles não eram como vocês bandos e racionais... Presa muito fácil.

- E os vampiros? – _Sam perguntou, ainda naquele tom contido e forçosamente educado._

- Nós lutamos - _ela parecia quase feliz que tivessem lhe perguntado aquilo_ - Perdemos muitos dos nossos, mas eles perderam mais, no final do século dezesseis a guerra Bruxos x Vampiros atingiu proporções nunca vistas, eles estavam mais poderosos que nunca, haviam três lideres que... - _Tanya cerrou os punhos sem perceber quando as memórias lhe voltaram_ - estavam prestes a nos destruir."

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Miss Just -** HUahauahua poor Bella, e eu que gostava dela fiz isso, nem quero saber como andam as fics das pessoas que não gostava dela hauahauahau Capítulo 15 é um capítulo a parte, e estou LOUCA para ver as reações a ele. Será que o pessoal vai gostar, será que não achar que ficou forte demais? (MEDO!!)

**Leave your hat on -** HUahauaha Vai, o cachorro é um fofo, Jake foi cruel com o coitadinho rs. Hum... Tanya ahan, ela aparece melhor no próximo capítulo, você entenderá porque os Cullens foram para o Alaska finalmente! E por que a Linds desmaiou, bom, a resposta disso talves demore um pouquinho.

**Lyra White -** Se eu fosse a Bella andava com um guarda costas depois desse capítulo, eu falei que estamos contratando guarda costas para nós por causa dos finais de capítulos que temos armado? Melhor garantir do que remediar. Lyra querida, você merece muitas muitas muitas muitas pedras! Você tem feito desejos e nós estamos realizando, já foram três, a coisa pode piorar hauahaua. Quanto a virgindade do Jake, bom, já lidamos com isso e ela vai muito bem obrigada XD Vide capítulo 15!

**Jor Black -** Que reviews mais doidas, garota! - Cara, Jake virando macho para mim foi um dos pontos altos da fic até agora, eu simplesmente A-M-E-Y! Eu já falei, vocês não entendem, essas interrupções não estão ocorrendo porque somos sádicas (ok, talvez um pouco sim) tudo tem um motivo que será explicado mais cedo ou mais tarde, creio que vcs até gostarão que tenham ocorrido tantas interrupções.

**ale cullen -** Não bata a cabeça no computador, você se machucará e não poderá ler o próximo capítulo, o que será um grande disperdicio, um capítulo INTEIRO pelo POV do Jake não é de se jogar fora. Eles vão terminar o que começam, a ideia de tranca-los dentro de um cofre ainda está de pé, deixa estar.

**Fla Apocalipse -** Pois é, eu nunca tive intensão de criar uma ordem de odiadores da Bella (não tive mesmo, isso não é cinismo, eu gosto dela. Merlin, imagina se eu odiasse?!) As roupas do Jake estão diminuindo gradativamente, daqui a pouco ele fica pelado e terei que chamar a ambulância para algumas, tou logo vendo.

**Queen Maeva -** HUahaua Não digo nada do Accio, espertinha. Cara, vai, além do negocio de existir uma trama, é divertindo ver o Jake ficando na mão, coitado, eu só faço sofrer quem eu amo. Ponto. Eu preciso de terapia.

**haaannah. -** não odeie a Bella, ela impediu um desastre, lhe deu vários capítulos a mais de Lycan, creia, a Bella é uma boa pessoa bem lá no fundo. Oh, agora eu já posso morrer, alguém quer ser igual a mim, sério, ninguém quis antes, mas q coisa linda! E brigadão pela capa, eu amei, está no meu Profile ao lado das outras.

**isahcullen -** Coitado do Jake, ele também sabe honrar o que tem no meio das pernas, as pessoas esperam tão pouco do garoto. Bom, não deu bafafá, porque a Bella voltou a ser ela, o ser estranho que tinha tomado de conta já desencarnou, mas não perca as esperanças no próximo capítulo, você terá outra pessoa para odiar com todas as forças da sua alma! Viva Lycan!

**Sam Borges -** Se você quiser enviar alguma galinha preta pelo correio ao invês das pedras, prometo que a levo numa encruzilhada e fazemos um trabalho para ver se o negocio levanta, cara, que demora para dar certo. Bah, Jacob pelos correios ainda não temos, mas quando tiver, você terá que entrar na fila para comprar um depois de mim XD

**Nayara -** Cara, alguém de além de mim, gostava da Bella? Estou me sentindo um ser muito solitário nesse mundo cruel, é impressionante. Bom, que ótimo que está tudo perfeito, aguarde os proximos capítulos, temos cenas para todos os gostos.

**Mickky -** Não somos malvadas, somos sádicas. Oh, eu juro, tem minha palavra, eu vou compensar o Jake por cada momento perdido no já famoso e muito esperado capítulo 15, o mundo não será o mesmo depois desse cap.

**Stra. Dark Nat -** A Besta é a coisa mais fofa que existe, acho que ele merece um fã clube e que o Jake seja o responsável para levá-lo de madrugada para passear. (Que o Jake não me escute!) Acredite, Murphy é sócio dessa fic, e está nos pagando propina para aparecer cada vez mais. Oh, pega a pedra e coloca junto com as outras que está colecionando, antes de terminar o ano terei o bastante para fazer uma casa!

**Ana Vidal -** Ana, a Ju é particularmente fã das suas reviews, nós (principalmente ela) temos nos esforçado muito pelo Jake, e acho que está funcionando, estou cada vez mais apaixonada por ele e procurando um igual para eu agarrar e não largar mais XD

**Arih Black -** Não, o Jake não se transformou. como você descobriu nesse capítulo, a Linds tem um problema no coração, quando o coração desparou, ela acabou perdendo os sentindos. Poor Linds...

**EvoluxaS2Black -** Agora que você falou, essa fic deveria se chamar "Testando os limites sexuais de um lobisomem por Alix e Ju, as sádicas", nós adoramos fazer isso, huahauahaua. A Linds sabe lidar muito bem com as coisas quando a parte sexual tá no meio, quando colocamos os sentimentos ela fica perdidinha, nisso o Jake é bem mais maduro que ela. Linds não está preparada para amar, então vai ser doloroso para ela admitir o que sente. E aqui, está postado como você pediu, eu ia deixar para amanhã pq estou morta de sono, mas um pedido com tanto carinho não dava para ignorar rs

**Nadeshiko Amamya -** Oi moça nova! Que bom que gostou do nosso casal explosivo, eles são altamente apertaveis, chutaveis e pegaveis. Sério, eu S2 Linds e Jake

* * *

**Até a semana que vem, me desejem boa sorte nas provas, eu vou precisar -.-"**


	13. A colheita

**AVISO!**

_Este capítulo é todo do ponto de vista do Jake. Se você não gosta do nosso lobinho querido, pegue um saquinho de vômito, tome uma aspirina e se prepare! XD Por ele ser todo em um único POV, decidimos não usar itálico, desculpem se ficou confuso. No mais, divirtam-se!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XII**

– **A colheita -**

Ela havia ido embora há quinze minutos, e eu estava sentado em meu quarto, completamente imóvel, observando com atenção os detalhes da bagunça que ela havia feito. As portas dos armários estavam escancaradas, minha gaveta de camisetas estava caída no chão e a boa metade da minha coleção de CDs havia desaparecido.

Eu estava com saudades dela.

A porta do quarto se abriu pouco mais tarde e Quil entrou, estranhamente sério. Ótimo. Ali vinha bomba.

- Sam está nos chamando.

Eu não o ouvira chamando, e franzi o cenho para ele como que perguntando por que. Ele sorriu, parecendo sentir pena de mim.

- A Lindsay já foi embora? – ele perguntou, e eu dei de ombros, voltando a olhar o lugar que a mala dela ocupara. Se eu me esforçasse, conseguiria lembrar a bagunça perfeitamente, a mistura inconseqüente de sutiãs, blusas, calças, casacos e calcinhas que me tirava parte da sanidade – Sinto muito, cara.

- Ela está com os meus CDs, eu preciso encontrá-la – expliquei, me virando. Quil acenou, a pena redobrada com minha desculpa esfarrapada. Pelo menos ele não precisava de desculpas para ver a Claire, a Emily sabia perfeitamente bem da impressão.

- Bom, vai ter de ser outro dia. O Sam 'tá chamando.

Acenei afirmativamente, mas não me movi por um instante.

- Alguma idéia de pra que ele precisa da gente?

- Ele está com uma vampira aí, amiga dos Cullen – meu cenho franzido provavelmente ficou ainda pior, porque Quil se aproximou e pousou uma mão no meu ombro – Vamos lá, você precisa sair desse quarto.

Não disse nada. Ficando de pé, o segui para fora.

Nós fomos os dois últimos a chegar. O círculo estava formado num lugar desconhecido da floresta, e, parada bem ao centro, num surpreendente ato de coragem diante das óbvias poses de ataque da maior parte dos presentes, estava a vampira desconhecida a quem deveríamos escutar e Carlisle Cullen. Sam havia nos informado, assim que saímos da forma humana, que ela viera nos explicar o ataque a Embry, e alguma coisa nele desconfiava dela, mas não o suficiente para atacá-la. Os Cullen a haviam trazido de sua pequena excursão ao Alaska, e todos estavam curiosos e cuidadosos sobre ela e o que ela poderia ter a dizer.

- Essa é Tanya - Sam explicou, assim que fechamos o círculo. A mulher nos encarava com o queixo erguido e uma pose altiva, os cabelos loiro-avermelhados apenas acentuando sua palidez natural. - Carlisle Cullen nos disse que ela tinha uma explicação para Embry, e nós vamos ouvir antes de reagir.

Ele me lançou um olhar ao dizer essas palavras. Como se eu fosse fazer alguma coisa... Eu só queria acabar logo com isso e ir embora para casa para poder ligar para Lindsay.

Leah riu de mim com esse pensamento, mas eu a ignorei, assim que a vampira lançou um olhar estranho para Sam.

'Voltem à forma humana', ele pediu calmamente, e eu o encarei com descrença; ele estava desconfiado da vampira e ainda assim queria que nós perdêssemos a proteção da nossa forma animal? 'Sim, eu quero. É um acordo que fizemos', ele respondeu, e rolando os olhos desfizemos o círculo, nos embrenhamos por um instante na floresta e nos transformamos, voltando logo à clareira estranha.

- Foram bruxos - a voz cantada e sobrenatural da vampira ribombou pela clareira de forma perigosa assim que todos assumiram seus lugares novamente ao redor do círculo.

Paul soltou uma risada pelo nariz com a declaração esdrúxula da loira, e eu rolei os olhos novamente. Certo, nós havíamos nos colocado em risco pra ouvir uma baboseira dessas?

A vampira não pareceu muito feliz com Paul e lhe lançou um olhar venenoso antes de retrucar.

- É realmente um lobisomem rindo a respeito da existência de um bruxo? - ela retrucou e olhou para Carlisle - Não sei porque vou perder meu tempo...

- Tanya, por favor... – Carlisle a olhou, sério, e deu um passo na direção da vampira – até mesmo nós ficamos surpresos com tudo que você nos contou... Tenha um pouco de paciência e lembre do que você viu.

Após lançar um olhar que fez Paul abaixar o rosto, Sam se virou para Tanya e abriu um sorriso forçado e educado. Eu não podia acreditar no que estava vendo: Sam se dirimindo para obter informações de um vampiro, de todas as coisas! Aquilo era ridículo, para dizer o mínimo, e o tipo de informação que a vampira parecia prestes a nos dar era perfeitamente inútil. Cruzando os braços, eu decidi que ia fazer o possível para sair logo daquele circo.

- Bem... Bruxos são reais, tão reais quanto vocês e a mim. Infelizmente, eu imaginava, até ver seu amigo, que eles estava extintos, só que após ver o que sobrou dele...

- Que merda isso tudo tem a ver com o Embry? – eu perguntei, sem conseguir mais me conter. Com a menção dela ao Embry meu sangue começara a ferver de verdade; eu ainda não me esquecera da cara dele, do rosto enrugado e dos olhos cansados, do corpo encolhido e dele estar quase morto apesar de ter apenas dezessete anos. Era, provavelmente, a coisa mais triste que eu já vira, e a pior maneira de eu perder um dos meus melhores amigos, até mesmo porque ele ainda continuara vivo. Ele continuava lá, sem conseguir morrer ou viver, num limbo ridículo que ele não merecia, e aquela mulher estava tirando sarro dele.

- Seu amigo, Embry é o nome dele? - Tanya indagou a Carlisle, que concordou só com um aceno - Ele sofreu o que comumente costumamos chamar de A Colheita.

Como um eco, que eu mal conseguia escutar por baixo do som do meu coração se acelerando nos meus ouvidos, todos do círculo repetiram as palavras dela: A Colheita. Elas tinham um tom sombrio, e eu podia sentir arrepios descendo pela minha coluna apesar do fogo em minhas veias.

- Ele teve sua vida sugada por um bruxo - a vampira tratou de explicar - só que o trabalho não foi completo, certamente interromperam antes, se eles tivessem ido até o fim, Embry seria só uma casca seca.

- Isso é um monte de merda! – retruquei, dando um passo na direção dela, e Quil colocou uma mão no meu ombro para me impedir de atacá-la – Por que um bruxo iria querer matar o Embry? Por que iriam secar ele, só por diversão?

Tanya riu, aumentando minha fúria ainda mais.

- Também... Eles já fizeram muito isso. Sabe, bruxos são seres interessantes - ela explicou e andou até mim, não parecia sentir qualquer medo - Eles são parasitas que vivem sugando a nós, os imortais. Entenda, um bruxo é um humano com magia, ele não é forte, não é rápido, e muito menos imortal. Eles têm, é claro, uma vida mais longa... Para um humano. Um bruxo consegue viver algo em torno de uns quatro séculos, sem aparentar idade.

Ela parecia se divertir com a situação, enquanto eu tentava dar mais um passo na direção dela e Quil me segurava no lugar. Todos pareciam impressionados com a abobrinha que aquela coisa estava dizendo para a gente, mas eu sabia que não era verdade – não podia ser. Bruxos, sugar a vida dos outros, humanos com vidas longas que não eram lobisomens? Aquilo era uma história da carochinha, um conto para nos iludir e esconder os verdadeiros culpados de tudo aquilo: os vampiros.

- Por que a gente acreditaria em você? Que prova você tem disso tudo?

- Porque eu e minhas irmãs somos sobreviventes de um tempo negro, pequeno, nem tão pequeno assim, garoto lobo – ela falou – Eu vi muitos morrerem... Não nego meus pecados, nem que já matei muitos pela minha sede, mas nunca matei por orgulho e cobiça como eles. Não há nenhum vampiro que possa sugar a vida de ninguém daquela forma – Tanya apontou na direção que ficava a vila – Não faz diferença para mim se você acredita ou não em mim, mas se há um bruxo aqui, eu não vou permitir que ele viva por tempo suficiente para completar outra Colheita.

No silêncio que acompanhou essas palavras, eu podia ouvir os sons da vila ao longe, as crianças rindo, os turistas na praia, uma bola se chocando com a areia grossa próxima do mar enquanto as ondas vinham se dissolver na praia. E todos aqueles sons, e os da floresta próxima, da auto-estrada ao longe, da matilha ao meu redor e da vampira falando, nenhum deles era o som da voz de Embry, ou dos passos dele ao redor da vila, ou da risada dele enquanto assistia TV; Embry agora era o silêncio e o vazio, ele que antes havia sido tanta vida agora era apenas quase-morte.

Eu não queria acreditar na vampira. As coisas que ela dizia eram quase ridículas, e a minha razão dava gritos enquanto ela falava, mas a memória de Embry encolhido na cama dele estava viva demais na minha mente, tremendo sob as cobertas, os olhos vazios e presos no nada, uma mera casca de quem ele havia sido. Eu tentava não pensar nele, apenas porque machucava demais pensar nele naquele estado ou me lembrar de quando tivera de voltar a La Push, mas eu sempre buscara um por que, eu sempre buscara um como, uma resposta sobre o que havia acontecido com o meu amigo.

Ter essa resposta não estava tornando nada mais fácil, muito menos por ela ser tão ridiculamente extraordinária, mas algo no tom de voz de Tanya e nas palavras que ela escolhera me fizera ter a mais gritante sensação de simpatia. Se ela tivera de ver aqueles que ela amava no mesmo estado que eu tivera de ver Embry, eu entendia por que ela queria lutar, e aderia sem problemas à causa; e aquele algo que me causara simpatia no tom de voz dela não podia ser forjado, nem mesmo por um vampiro, nem mesmo pelo ator mais experiente.

Ela queria vingança.

Eu também.

Foi só quando ela suspirou que eu voltei a mim, focalizando meus olhos no rosto brilhante e pétreo dela, nas feições tão bonitas que só podiam ser erradas. Com minha nova disposição a escutá-la, prestei atenção à corrente de palavras que saía dos lábios levemente pálidos, tentando não perder mais nada a partir dali. Mais tarde eu teria tempo para odiá-la.

- Há alguns séculos eles descobriram uma forma de enganar a morte - ela explicou, e pareceu odiar isso - Roubando a nossa imortalidade, a de vocês, a dos vampiros e de outros tantos mestiços e não humanos que existem pelo mundo. Para fazer isso, é claro, eles nos destroem no processo. Os bruxos se consideram superiores a qualquer outro humano normal, e a nós... Bom, não dão qualquer benefício da dúvida. Eles praticamente extinguiram os lobisomens na Europa, eles não eram como vocês bandos e racionais... Presa muito fácil.

- E os vampiros? – Sam perguntou, ainda naquele tom contido e forçosamente educado.

- Nós lutamos - ela parecia quase feliz que tivessem lhe perguntado aquilo - Perdemos muitos dos nossos, mas eles perderam mais, no final do século dezesseis a guerra Bruxos x Vampiros atingiu proporções nunca vistas, eles estavam mais poderosos que nunca, haviam três lideres que... - Tanya cerrou os punhos sem perceber quando as memórias lhe voltaram - estavam prestes a nos destruir.

- O que houve? - perguntei, mais calmo do que me imaginaria naquela situação.

- Nós as destruímos primeiro, foi quando a guerra virou ao nosso favor. Sem suas líderes e a centralização, não foi difícil exterminá-los.

- Mas esses malditos estão aqui agora, vocês não foram tão eficientes pelo jeito – a encarei diretamente nos olhos, meus punhos também cerrados com a memória do que a incapacidade deles havia causado a Embry - O que podemos fazer por Embry?

- Esperar que ele morra? – ela sugeriu, e desta vez não fui apenas eu que dei um passo perigosamente na direção dela; quem ela pensava que era para entrar no nosso território e dizer aquelas coisas sobre Embry? Se ela pretendia sair viva dali, era melhor que ela começasse a nos tratar com um pouco mais de respeito - Não há nada que possam fazer por ele, teria sido mais piedoso que a colheita sido completa. Sua alma jovem num corpo moribundo.

- Tanya nos explicou que os bruxos roubam - Carlisle a interrompou, achando por bem não deixá-la continuar - a nossa essência, aquilo que nos torna o que somos. Para os vampiros, eles deram o nome de Drakum, e para vocês eles chamam de Lycantropus. Quando um vampiro ou um lobisomem tem sua essência retirada, não há qualquer salvação que conheçamos.

- É provável que eles saibam - Tanya comentou - mas eu nunca ouvi falar de ninguém que tivesse sobrevivido a colheita.

- Como os destruímos? – Leah perguntou.

- Não é fácil – ela teve que admitir – na luta corpo a corpo qualquer um de nós é capaz de destruir bruxos facilmente, mas eles não lutam dessa forma, eles usam magia. Confundem nossos sentidos... Usam das forças da natureza.

- Você disse que conseguiu no passado, como destruiu as lideres? – me adiantei.

- Eles são humanos no final das contas, tem fraquezas, pecados... São egoístas e egocêntricos, confiavam demais em si mesmo e se achavam deuses.

- Como você as matou? – agora eu olhava no fundo dos olhos dourados da vampira.

- Inteligência e luxúria... – ela respondeu com prazer sardônico.

- Como assim? – Sam deu voz à pergunta que estava na mente de todos nós, mas Tanya apenas sorriu mais, os olhos dourados com um brilho estranho.

- Quando vocês precisarem saber, vocês descobrirão.

Mas ela nunca contou. A explicação de como vencer nunca veio, e enquanto nos dispersávamos, minutos mais tarde, e seguíamos de volta para nossas casas ou afazeres, eu não podia deixar de me sentir inquieto. Nós estávamos ficando a mercê da boa vontade dos vampiros, naquela luta, e se uma vez eles haviam deixado os lobisomens da Europa morrerem todos, o que me garantia que desta vez eles nos ajudariam?

Nada, eu concluí. Nada me garantia que tudo ia ficar bem no final, se aquela história era verdadeira; nada me garantia que tudo ia ficar bem no final se ela não fosse, também. Parecia que todas as possibilidades guardavam a promessa de desgraça para a nossa matilha, e essa era a última coisa que eu queria naquele instante.

Nós não tínhamos armas contra os bruxos, se eles eram como Tanya havia os descrito. Nós não sabíamos como lutar, como vencer, como os enfrentar; eles podiam aparecer e nos confundir com magia a qualquer instante, e nós nem saberíamos o que havia nos atingido.

Ao pensar na palavra 'magia', eu senti minha mente ardendo em reconhecimento. Havia alguma coisa importante conectada àquilo, e eu não conseguia apontar exatamente o que seria. Não era a nossa licantropia, não era a nossa briga com os vampiros, não era...

- Você acha que eles nos deixaram assim? – Quil interrompeu meus pensamentos de repente, e eu me virei para ele.

- Eles quem? E assim como?

- Os bruxos, você acha que eles que nos transformaram no que somos? – ele parecia ter pensado muito sobre isso, e eu dei de ombros, sem querer dizer que eu tinha certeza de que não.

- Sei lá, parece pouco provável, se eles 'descobriram' o licantrofus, ou qualquer-que-seja-o-nome-do-bagulho-lá.

- Lycantropus – Quil me corrigiu, ainda parecendo compenetrado. Andamos mais alguns metros, e estávamos quase alcançando a vila quando Quil parou de andar e voltou a falar – Sam me falou uma vez que nós éramos diferentes do resto dos lobisomens. Ele não me falou como ou por que, mas ele me disse que éramos diferentes, e eu sempre me perguntei o que nos fazia diferentes. E se foram os bruxos? E se eles nos deixaram desse jeito, Jake? _Por que_ a gente sobreviveu?

- Por que estávamos aqui, e não lá no meio da briga – rolando os olhos nas órbitas eu voltei a andar. Eu não tinha tempo pra essas ladainhas, não tinha tempo pra escutar o Quil ou seus papos filosóficos sem sentido – Isso não importa, cara, sério. O que a gente tem de fazer agora é arranjar um jeito de arrancar a informação daquela coisa pra gente se prevenir. Se mais algum bruxo vier atacar a reserva, ele não _pode_ sair vivo.

- Eu sei... Eu sei – Quil suspirou, as mãos nos bolsos enquanto finalmente entrávamos na vila – Eu só queria que uma vez, ao menos uma vez, não fosse dar em guerra.

- Guerra é parte de quem somos, Quil. Nós sentimos raiva, perdemos o controle e brigamos; não temos como escapar a quem somos.

E se guerra era parte de quem eu era, angústia também. Talvez a luta fosse a melhor parte de tudo, ou certamente a menos pior; a espera, a dúvida, as incertezas eram sempre piores, e pra tornar a situação ainda mais complicada, cada uma das minhas linhas de pensamento pessimistas terminava com a morte de Lindsay por minha culpa e meu sofrimento pelo resto da eternidade.

Não era a situação ideal. Ela estava na casa da Bella, na mão dos vampiros, e podia ser usada contra mim a qualquer instante; Alice e Carslile e Edward sabiam sobre a minha impressão, sabiam sobre como eu estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por Lindsay, e sabiam que através dela podiam me atingir. Mais dia, menos dia, eles iriam usar essa arma contra mim, contra minha matilha, e tudo estaria arruinado.

Se eles estivessem inventando a história das bruxas, era apenas uma questão de tempo até eu receber a informação de que Lindsay estava oficialmente em perigo; se eles não estavam inventando a história das bruxas, nada me garantia que ela estivesse segura.

A presença de Tanya na cidade não ajudava em nada com meus medos. Ela era uma vampira desconhecida e obviamente perigosa, e agora que eu não estava mais na floresta, longe da matilha e da aura meio mágica que havia sido criada ao redor daquela conversa, meu lado racional me avisava que qualquer sentimento – absolutamente qualquer um deles – podia ser forjado. Ela podia estar fingindo aquela raiva, aquela dor, até mesmo aquelas memórias, e não havia como nós sabermos. Era apenas um salto de fé que estávamos dando com uma raça que já havia nos provado milhares de vezes que não valia à pena.

E não importava qual daquelas histórias era verdade, qual daquelas batalhas nós iríamos lutar; todas elas colocavam a vida de Lindsay em risco por minha causa. Se ela continuasse longe de mim, eles podiam alcançá-la facilmente, e se ela viesse para perto de mim eu tinha certeza de que a guerra a alcançaria.

Não era uma situação feliz. A única certeza que eu parecia ter era de que eu perderia Lindsay, de um jeito ou de outro.

Eu queria ligar para ela e pedir que ela viesse de volta para La Push, onde eu podia ficar de olho nela; eu queria ligar e implorar para que ela voltasse para Praga, porque eu sabia que todas as maneiras de perdê-la essa era a que menos me machucaria; eu queria ligar para ela e lhe contar que a amava, antes que fosse tarde demais, antes que eu arriscasse meu pescoço pela paz e pela minha matilha; e a cada uma dessas vontades que eu tinha, minha certeza de que eu devia ficar longe do telefone só crescia.

Ela iria se assustar. Se eu pedisse para ela vir, menos de vinte e quatro horas depois dela ter ido embora, ela se assustaria. Se eu pedisse para ela ir de volta para Praga, eu teria de contar a verdade para ela, e ela se assustaria. Se eu dissesse que a amava... Bem, era mais do que óbvio que seria praticamente uma cena de Freddy VS. Jason pra ela.

E eu não queria assustá-la. Porque por mais que eu tivesse certeza de que ia perdê-la, eu não queria perdê-la porque ela escolhera ir para longe de mim. Não importava o que eu dissesse, eu queria que ela me escolhesse, eu queria que ela escolhesse ficar comigo no final, mesmo sabendo que isso nunca aconteceria. Eu a amava o suficiente para deixá-la ir e ser feliz onde ela quisesse, mas eu estava apaixonado o suficiente para querer que ela quisesse ser feliz ao meu lado.

Mas era estúpido sonhar com uma coisa dessas. Ela era uma pessoa livre, uma pessoa que pegava a mochila e desaparecia por dias sem dar explicações apenas porque ainda estava à procura de um lugar para chamar de seu – e eu tinha certeza que La Push não podia ser este lugar. Por que ela escolheria La Push? Se Forks era o que ela considerava uma desculpa de civilização, o que seria a reserva onde eu vivia?

O inferno, provavelmente.

O telefone tocando ao fundo me tirou dessa infeliz linha de pensamentos, e eu pulei para longe do carro, limpando minhas mãos num paninho antes de atendê-lo. Eu não devia estar pensando em Lindsay; havia uma guerra pela frente, minha matilha para defender, e eu não devia me preocupar com ela e apenas ela.

Mas bem que podia ser ela no telefone.

- Alô?

- Jake? – mal pude deixar de sentir uma onda de desapontamento descendo pela minha coluna quando percebi que era meu pai do outro lado da linha.

- Oi, pai – meu desânimo era obviamente audível, porque, quando meu pai continuou, ele soava ainda menos animado que antes.

- Eu liguei pra saber se você não queria vir comigo, eu ia visitar o seu amigo Embry.

Ouvir falar de Embry não melhorou meu humor muito mais, mas já faziam alguns dias que eu não ia vê-lo, e achei que era melhor acompanhar meu pai. Depois de encontrar Tanya, eu precisava ver de novo meu amigo, nem que fosse para ter certeza de que aquilo tudo não era apenas outro pesadelo, e que era mesmo a minha vida.

- Ok, a gente se encontra lá em cinco minutos?

- Te vejo lá – o telefone desligou com um clique, e eu só me demorei mais um instante para vestir uma camiseta antes de ir encontrar meu pai.

* * *

Quando eu finalmente deixei o clima pesado da casa do Embry e senti mais uma vez o sol morno no meu rosto, eu não pude deixar de respirar fundo para tentar me manter inteiro. Ver meu amigo naquele estado era horrível, e hoje ele parecia ainda pior do que da última vez que eu o visitara. O quarto dele adquirira um ar meio mofado, por causa das janelas eternamente mofadas, e ele parecia que não queria nem mais falar.

Tanya estivera certa, ele era um espírito jovem preso num corpo velho, e a alma dele estava definhando lentamente por causa daquela prisão forçada. Tê-lo visto me fazia perguntar sobre o que mais Tanya estivera certa, e com quem mais aquilo podia ser feito – se haviam atacado Embry, nada impedia que atacassem qualquer outra pessoa: Sam, Leah, Seth, Paul, Quil, eu ou qualquer um. Se bruxos realmente existiam, todos nós poderíamos morrer sem nem saber como ou por que.

O senso de urgência que nasceu em mim assim que botei os pés para fora da casa de Embry com meu pai ao meu lado, foi aterrorizante. Da última vez que eu tivera uma sensação assim eu ainda estava apaixonado por Bella, e era por ela que estivera lutando. Agora era por algo maior, algo que fazia ainda mais sentido: sobrevivência da espécie.

Eu era um lobisomem. Eu era parte importante da minha matilha. Eles eram minha família, meu sangue, uma parte de mim; eu não os deixaria morrer ou serem feridos.

Eu ia lutar por eles. Eu ia lutar por nós.

Nunca antes na minha vida eu tivera uma sensação tão grande de pertencer a alguma coisa, e eu não sei se foi a impressão ou a simples convivência, ou o perigo específico e eminente, mas eu subitamente estava entendendo quão importante era para mim ser o que eu era e fazer o que eu fazia. Sem que eles nem mesmo soubessem, eu ajudava a proteger os habitantes de La Push; sem que ela nem mesmo soubesse, eu aprendia a como ajudar Lindsay a ser feliz. Ser um lobisomem me dava benefícios extraordinários, que eu jamais conseguiria sem sê-lo, e Lindsay era apenas um deles.

Por ela e por todos os outros é que eu iria lutar.

Até aquele momento, entretanto, eu só estivera me focando na Linds; agora era hora de entender que ela não ia ficar aqui para sempre, e que eu tinha de deixar em segurança tanto a ela quanto ao resto da minha matilha e da comunidade, especialmente porque quanto mais eu pensava na Linds, mais perigo ela ficava. Decidi, enquanto abria a porta para deixar meu pai entrar em casa, que ia deixá-la em paz por quanto tempo fosse necessário para que ela deixasse de gostar de mim; ela merecia ser feliz com alguém que não a colocasse automaticamente em perigo, e ela não merecia a culpa de partir meu coração.

Eu faria isso por escolha própria.

Arrancando minha camiseta e abrindo mais uma vez o capô do carro, eu tentei não pensar no que aquela decisão acarretaria. Eu a perderia mais cedo ou mais tarde, e agora era melhor cortar os laços que nos uniam para que fosse mais cedo. Se os vampiros pretendiam nos atacar, eles provavelmente esperariam até depois do casamento de Bella, e eu poderia descansar em paz porque no dia seguinte Lindsay voltaria a Praga.

Pela primeira vez em semanas eu me peguei pensando com um certo grau de expectativa no momento em que ela deixaria o país.

Talvez se eu lutasse o suficiente, a impressão desaparecesse, e eu pudesse deixar que Lindsay fosse feliz em paz. Longe de mim.

Esse pensamento me assustava, mas a idéia de que esse pensamento me assustava me deixava mais amedrontado ainda. Eu não podia estar tão apaixonado por ela assim, eu havia me prometido me controlar para não me machucar tanto quando ela fosse embora. Eu podia morrer nos próximos dias, ela podia morrer nos próximos dias, e nós termos esse vínculo só tornava as coisas ainda mais difíceis. Me concentrar nela só tornava me concentrar na guerra por vir mais difícil.

Respirando fundo, me botei a trabalhar no Rabbit. Em silêncio, rezei para que fosse tão fácil desaprender a amar Lindsay quanto fora amá-la.

* * *

Eu consegui passar quase seis horas sem me deixar corroer pela vontade de ligar para Lindsay ou de vê-la, mas depois da janta, quando eu já estava de banho tomado e estirado quietinho na minha cama, rezando pro sono vir, nosso grande amigo Murphy resolveu dar as caras mais uma vez.

Não foi um desastre de proporções épicas. Não foi um cachorro ou meu pai ou até mesmo Bella; o sadismo sempre presente nas escolhas de Murphy dessa vez apareceu na forma de uma faixa de pano colorida, um pedaço de tecido macio e cheiroso, que escorregava entre meus dedos num meio-termo entre seda e lã.

Um pedaço de pano que pertencia a Lindsay.

Como uma barragem rachada, minha força de vontade começou a se partir lentamente, começando naquele único pedaço de pano. Esticado na cama, eu o tirei de debaixo de mim e o trouxe para cima, assistindo o tecido escorregar na direção do meu rosto na luz da lua, as faixas multicoloridas que o compunham se trançando num padrão parecido com o arco-íris. Tudo naquela faixa de algodão me lembrava de Lindsay, das cores brilhantes ao padrão desordenado na qual elas se estendiam, incluindo a textura do tecido, tão macia e tão grossa quanto ela podia ser de vez em quando, e o cheiro gritantemente familiar da pele dela.

Em silêncio, eu trouxe o pano até meu nariz e me inebriei por um instante na coisa mais próxima com a pele dela que eu teria perto de mim por algum tempo. Com a minha consciência meio borrada, foi a consciência dela que preencheu o espaço vazio sem permissão.

Num flash, as emoções e sensações dela tomaram conta do meu corpo. Por um instante, eu não estava mais no meu quarto, sozinho e morrendo de saudades sem admiti-lo; eu estava ao lado de Lindsay, deitado sob as cobertas, com o cheiro dela em cada um dos meus poros e minha mente uma mistura confusa de felicidade e negação.

Ela estava confusa e cansada, e com um sono danado, e tudo o que eu mais queria poder fazer naquele instante era estender meus braços e a puxar contra o meu peito, sentir o coração dela batendo contra o meu só para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem, afinal de contas.

Atirando o pano longe, eu grunhi. Eu tinha de seguir em frente. Eu tinha de deixá-la ser feliz, como, onde e com quem quisesse. E tinha de fazer isso _agora_.

Me enrolando na cama, voltei a esperar o sono chegar.

Na minha mente, os sonhos de Linds me impediam de dormir.

* * *

Eu só consegui dormir por volta das cinco da manhã, e, quando eu finalmente acordei, já passava de meio-dia. Eu teria ficado orgulhoso por ter passado todo esse tempo sem tentar ir encontrar ou falar com Lindsay, mas eu estivera dormindo, e os créditos eram mais dos braços de Morfeu que meus, pra falar a verdade.

Lá pelo meio dia e cinco, eu já estava lançando olhares desejosos para o telefone da cozinha. A quem eu iria fazer mal se eu discasse o número da casa da Bella, apenas pra ouvir a voz da Linds? Não era nenhum crime, e, quando o relógio indicava meio dia e doze, eu já estava com o fone no ouvido e o pulso acelerado.

Eu não queria esquecer a voz dela.

O telefone tocou duas vezes antes que eu percebesse o que estava fazendo e desligasse o telefone; o que _raios_ eu estava fazendo?

Desliguei o telefone e dei um salto para trás, o encarando como o próprio enviado do Satanás. Eu estava ficando louco; eu só podia estar ficando louco. Não havia outra razão para eu estar agindo desse jeito, eu _tinha_ de estar louco.

Ou apaixonado. Dava na mesma.

De qualquer modo, eu não podia ligar para ela. Se a Bella tivesse identificador de chamadas eu estava frito; a Linds iria descobrir que eu estava ligando e desligando e ia morrer de medo de mim. Ela não podia descobrir quanta saudade eu estava sentindo, não podia descobrir que eu estava ficando louco com a distância... Eu precisava de uma solução.

Não precisei de muito esforço para chegar à resposta óbvia: eu tinha de vê-la. De uma certa distância, o suficiente para ver e não ser visto, para escutar a voz dela mais uma vez só para me lembrar do timbre, para parar com essa idiotice de ficar sonhando com ela tanto enquanto estava acordado quanto quando estava dormindo.

Decidi ir na minha forma animal, assim nem que ela me visse ela me reconheceria. Eu podia me esconder no bosque próximo à casa de Bella, e tudo ia ficar bem; eu a veria e ela nunca descobriria, e podíamos continuar vivendo felizes e contentes sem nunca mais ter de estar num relacionamento. Este pensamento em particular me dava um pouco de enjôo, mas eu sabia que era o melhor para Lindsay, que era o melhor para a matilha, que era o melhor para todo mundo, e tinha de ser feito. Para a segurança dela, nós tínhamos de nos afastar, mas para a minha sanidade eu tinha de vê-la mais uma vez.

Depois de comer alguma coisa, saí da vila, me embrenhando na floresta, e tomando minha forma animal. Agora era tão fácil fazer isso quanto era respirar, e eu sorri comigo mesmo ao me sentir quase completamente sozinho na minha mente; os outros estavam trabalhando, estavam com suas famílias, e as únicas presenças distantes na minha consciência eram a de Sam e Seth.

Eu corri tão rápido quanto pude pelos caminhos familiares, e era como se minhas pernas tivessem vontade própria. Não importava quantas vezes minha mente lembrava meu corpo de que aquela era uma péssima idéia, nada parecia demover meus músculos de se mexerem, e eu só parei quando meus olhos finalmente pousaram nos traços familiares de Lindsay. Ela estava estirada na grama, numa nesga de sol, brincando de puxar um pedaço de pano que A Besta tinha na boca.

Dizem que muitas pessoas não percebem que estão sentindo dor, até que a dor pára; eu, pessoalmente, nunca acreditei muito nessa idéia, até ver Lindsay rindo e brincando com o cachorrinho, tão parecida com um anjo quanto um ser humano conseguiria se parecer. Vendo ela ali, eu senti um peso enorme saindo de cima do meu peito, e uma dor aguda que estivera estilhaçando a minha mente – e que eu nem percebera que estivera ali aquele tempo todo – desapareceu, como que por mágica.

Passei a tarde sentado na grama, sentindo ela cutucar e fazer cócegas nas minhas costas, enquanto assistia Lindsay e a ouvia andando de um lado a outro. A voz dela falando com A Besta ou com Bella, ou atormentando Charlie no telefone para que ele trouxesse mais chocolate quando viesse para casa, ou a risada dela enquanto assistia TV, tudo o que ela fazia, tudo o que ela era, servia tanto como uma inspiração quanto como um martírio para mim. Eu queria chegar mais perto, mas eu sabia que aquilo tinha de ser o suficiente; e por mais pouco que parecesse, para mim e para o mundo, aquilo era mesmo o suficiente, ao menos para me permitir seguir em frente, para ter minha vida e continuar são.

Foi só quando a noite baixou sobre Forks que eu finalmente achei que era seguro me aproximar mais. As investigações sobre o assassinato do padre prenderiam Charlie até mais tarde no trabalho, de acordo com o que ele falara com Bella ao telefone algumas horas antes, e Bella havia saído para encontrar Edward para resolver alguma coisa sobre o casamento.

Era a prova viva o quanto eu gostava de Lindsay que saber deste detalhe da vida de Bella sequer me atormentou.

Assumindo mais uma vez minha forma humana e me enfiando nos meus shorts rapidamente, me esgueirei nas sombras da casa até alcançar a janela da sala. Sentada no sofá, sob a luz azulada e bruxuleante da TV, estava Lindsay. Ela não ria, e muito menos sorria; ela estava encarando o nada em silêncio, os olhos um pouco opacos, e por um instante eu achei que ser um espectador na vida dela não podia ser o suficiente.

Então, ela se levantou e saiu. Com meu coração aos saltos na garganta, eu segurei o parapeito da janela e esperei. E esperei. E esperei. E então, como que por mágica, ela surgiu mais uma vez na base das escadas e se curvou no sofá da sala como um gato preguiçoso, seu portfólio em mãos.

Ela virou as páginas cuidadosamente por longos minutos, analisando os próprios desenhos com o que eu considerei um olhar crítico; então, uns dez minutos mais tarde, ela parou em uma página e sorriu. Levando uma mão até o papel, ela pareceu traçar as curvas na página, inclinando o rosto para o lado e estreitando os olhos. Então, com um suspiro, ela se deitou completamente no sofá, apoiou a foto na almofada ao lado de seu rosto e ficou ali, imóvel, sem sequer perceber como meus olhos estavam arregalados, do lado de fora.

Era o desenho que ela havia feito de mim.

Escorregando até o chão, eu também sorri, meus olhos se fechando devagar para esconder os últimos traçados das árvores contra o céu azul-índigo. Eu e Lindsay podíamos estar separados por uma parede, mas nossos pensamentos continuavam convergindo para o mesmo centro: nós dois – juntos.

* * *

O dia seguinte foi tão ou mais patético que esse. Tendo descoberto os pequenos prazeres de perseguir o objeto de minha afeição, eu acordei cedo e a acompanhei em silêncio, do lado de fora, a uma certa distância, por um longo tempo. Quando Lindsay finalmente apareceu mais uma vez do lado de fora, desta vez não para brincar com A Besta, mas sim com roupas que identificavam seu destino claramente como uma balada ou uma orgia (e eu estava seriamente rezando para que fosse a primeira opção), eu decidi que talvez tivesse ido longe demais. Eu não estava falando com ela para criar uma certa distância de segurança entre nós, e infelizmente distância parecia ser a última coisa que eu estava permitindo ser criada a seguindo de um lado a outro.

Eu deixei que ela e Bella desaparecessem no Mercedes Guardian e fiquei para trás.

Resolvi fazer alguma coisa de útil. Peguei os turnos da noite e da manhã para fazer ronda com Sam, e passei as horas antes da ronda tentando achar alguma coisa de útil sobre os bruxos na internet, mas, por algum motivo estranho, procurando por "colheita" e "bruxos" no Google só me levava a tristes sites dedicados a Rúbeo Hagrid, o guardião das terras de Hogwarts.

Foi com algum esforço que me arrastei do meu quarto de volta para o lado de fora, para dentro da floresta, dentro o suficiente que eu pudesse me transformar e não ser visto. Encontrei Sam, Paul e Quil, e nós quatro varamos a noite caminhando pelos limites de La Push, mas nada de extraordinário ou mágico aconteceu naquela noite, e muito menos na seguinte, quando me ofereci novamente. A coisa mais estranha que acontecia era que meus pensamentos se voltavam para Lindsay de cinco em cinco minutos, vezes o suficiente para Paul se irritar e me atacar três vezes numa noite só, e para Sam me parar na segunda manhã antes que eu pudesse atacar Leah pelas piadinhas inúteis que ela continuava a fazer na própria mente para que eu escutasse.

_Você está com saudades dela_, ele me informou o óbvio, e eu rolei os olhos mentalmente, cansado de Sam tentando parecer paternal e só acabar soando redundante.

_É claro que eu estou com saudades, ela não está aqui, está? Eu pensei que de todo mundo você entenderia melhor, Sam_, tentei pensar no meu tom mais controlado, mas era óbvio pelas risadas dela que Leah havia escutado minha outra linha de pensamento. Eu não era ainda tão bom assim em controlar o que os outros ouviam e o que eu conseguia pensar só para mim mesmo.

_Se você está com saudades, seu idiota, vá encontrá-la_, foi a brilhante solução de Leah, quando parou de rir; foi minha vez de cair na gargalhada.

_Até que não é uma má idéia_, foi Sam dessa vez, me fazendo parar de rir e arregalar os olhos.

_Vocês estão brincando, né?_

_Vai, Jake, você ta morrendo de saudades dela e eu to começando a ficar cansado de te escutar se lamentar_, Quil disse, prestativo. Virando de um lado a outro, eu o procurei para pular em cima dele e lhe arrancar alguns tufos de pêlos.

_Eu não estou me lamentando!_

_Não, ele não está_, foi Leah quem surpreendentemente me defendeu. _Ele está tendo sonhos molhados com a namoradinha dele, e __isso__ está me deixando com nojo._

_Leah!_ Sam repreendeu, ainda naquele tom paternal. Então, houve um instante de silêncio antes que Sam falasse mais uma vez. _Vá, Jake. Vá ver a sua garota._

Eu teria protestado, mas minhas pernas sem controle já haviam me levado para longe antes mesmo que eu pudesse cogitar a idéia.

* * *

**N.A.: **(Alix volta pro mundo dos mortos e Juliana toma as rédeas mais uma vez) Alix disse que eu precisava de mais treinamento no mundo das respostas de reviews, então aqui estou eu! Todos os que ficaram felizes de me ver dêem um viva na review! /_dança contente por ver vocês_/ Anyways, adiantamos esse capítulo como agradecimento pelo apoio de todos vocês, que nos levou a alcançar a encantadora e surpreendente marca das duzentas reviews! Obrigada, obrigada mesmo por estarem aqui com a gente, apoiando a fanfic e sendo os maravilhosos leitores que são! Posso dizer, sem sombras de dúvidas, que se não fosse por vocês eu não teria sobrevivido à minha TPM esse mês. E isso me lembra de seguir para os nossos...

**Não agradecimentos:** à minha TPM, que me fez ter três ataques histéricos, dezessete crises de choro e dar cinco pitis durante uma linda e longa semana difícil, nos impedindo de escrever tanto quanto gostaríamos.

**Agradecimentos: **a todos os que nos ajudaram a chegar onde estamos hoje com a fic, e - da parte da Alix - um agradecimento especial a aqueles que acenderem uma vela por ela na prova de Processo. XD

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Alguém fica muito, muiiiiiiiiiiiiiiito bêbado, e coisas que não deveriam ser ditas acabam escapando. E... Peraí! Essa é a Bella arrancando as roupas e correndo pro mar? O.o

_**A cidade do destino.**_

"- Não é lindo quando vemos as crianças crescendo? – indaguei, abraçando o braço duro para burro de Alice e tomei minha segunda dose – Mais uma! – gritei para o garçom.

- Eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso - Bella estava sacudindo a cabeça um pouco, e eu imaginava que depois de duas tequilas e dezoito anos de virgindade alcóolica, ela devia já estar sentindo como se o cérebro dela tivesse se tornado areia, o que era um bom sinal, porque daqui a pouco ela estaria fazendo besteira, exatamente como o planejado - Eu simplesmente não acredito que vocês me forçaram a fazer isso."

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Miss Just **- Ah, Just, a Bella é tão boazinha! Pare de ser má com ela! XD Mas eu preciso concordar com a Alix, eu também tô super nervosa sobre o 15. Ainda mais porque já foi designado MEU capítulo, e tem DUAS partes, e é absolutamente aterrorizante tentar escrever NC em primeira pessoa... Anyways. TPM falando aqui. Vou parar de bitch around e seguir em frente.

**MarcelleBlackstar** - Não pense que só porque ela foi embora que o Billy para de torrar o saco deles! hauhauhaua Bill e Charlie tem muitas armas na manga e um complô armado pro capítulo dezesseis. Tenho a impressão que o dezesseis vai agradar, já que todo mundo parece se divertir tanto com o Billy! XD

**Fla Apocalipse** - hauhaua Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! E estamos continuando o mais rápido que dá, apesar da TPM e das provas, tenho esperanças de terminar de escrever a fic antes de ir pros EUA de novo... Agora, quanto ao Jake perceber as coisas mais sem noção, eu fiquei curiosa! O que ele percebeu nesse capítulo que te fez pensar isso?

**Jor Black** - /_sorriso sacana_/ Nós também temos um contrato secreto com a clínica do sono Sonhe Com Os Anjos - se você estiver tendo problemas com sono, entrem no website, eles tem soluções que fazem até coruja fechar os olhos! XD (eu sei, eu sei, piada infame) - mas não conta pra ninguém! hauhuahua E não mate os professores da Alix! Nós temos esperanças de que, se ela se formar como advogada, ela possa abrir um processo para concessão de direito para que eu e ela publiquemos Lycantropus oficialmente, dividindo os lucros com a Sté! XD Como dizem, não custa sonhar! Anyways, espero que o capítulo tenha agradado!

**Stra. Dark Nat** - Una-se a nós no fã-clube da Alice! O preço da inscrição é a devolução da indenização que vamos pagar por danos morais aos leitores! XD Quanto a Tanya, aí está a versão dela da história! Nosso pobre Jake está confuso, mas ele não desconfia de nada, então acho melhor deixar nisso mesmo... huahauhua E, por favor, não nos processe, a venda de casas de pedra hoje em dia não tá dando muita grana! XD

**Queen Maeva** - O que podemos fazer se o quinze é uma bomba de emoções? XD Anyways, acho que depois do quinze você vai realmente gostar do dezoito, mas não prometo nada... Agora é questão de esperar! hauahua

**Leave your hat on** - Viva o busão! /_faz a dança do viva_/ Quanto às três líderes... Nós ainda vamos aprender mais sobre elas no capítulo dezoito, cruze os dedos pra confusão a partir daí! hahauahuahua

**isahcullen** - Em nome da Alix, que está estudando para as provas, eu posso dizer que esse capítulo foi pequenininho porque foi escrito ao mesmo tempo que o quinze, como, aliás, o foram o capítulo doze e treze, então já peço desculpas adiantadamente. Quanto a odiar alguém... Ah, eu até que gosto da Tanya! Quer dizer, ok, mais pra frente ela estraga tudo por causa desse discurso, mas, pooooxa, ela é tão legal! E você logo vai descobrir sobre o padre (minto, são mais uns dez capítulos antes de você saber, mas você VAI saber e é isso que importa!), então não vou estragar a surpresa! XD E viva Lycan!!

**Sam Borges** - /_entrega passe pra que você pule primeiro_/ Quanto à Bella... Ah, ela escolheu ficar do lado do Jake, tadinha! As pessoas realmente não deviam odiá-la tanto assim, ela quer que o Jake e a Linds sejam muito felizes e tenham vários e vários lobinhos! Quanto ao padre, vide acima, ele voltará mais pra frente, não se preocupem! XD E sobre ter mais sangue... Assassinatos... Intrigas... /_sorri pros capítulos sendo escritos_/ Alguém protestaria se eu matasse a Lindsay?

**Lala Ribeiro **- /_tec tec tec_/ Não pare de deixar reviews, não pare de deixar reviews, por favor, por favor... /_tec tec tec_/

**Lorenaa** - Não sinta pena da Lindsay, ela é uma cold hearted bitch que merece queimar no mármore do inferno. (...) BRINCADEIRINHA! NÃO ME MATEM! XD Anyways, obrigada por ter lido a fic e ter gostado, e espero que você não desapareça da nossa página de reviews! Continue plugada, mais fic toda quinta ou sexta!

**Thássila **- Oi Thá! Fico feliz que o destino tenha te trazido aqui e você tenha lido a fic e gostado! Quanto a todo mundo descobrir sobre a Linds ser bruxa... Vai ser O bafafá, acredite. É isso que dá tentar escrever coisas assim de TPM! XD E eu juro que se a gente tivesse mais tempo (e dedos), eu e a Alix publicaríamos mais de um capítulo por semana, mas já tá duro o suficiente do jeito que tá, né! hauhauhaua E as pedras são pra reclamar sim... Quando eu ainda escrevia fanfics de Harry Potter os leitores costumavam tacar pedras em mim quando eu escrevia algo particularmente cruel, foi uma técnica que deu muito certo por anos! hauahuahau Pra poupar os xingamentos e os socos, sacumé, de pedras pelo menos dá pra desviar! hauhauhaua Anyways, bem vinda à página de reviews da fic!

**Cassie McFallen** - Que bom que você está gostando da fic e que criou vergonha na cara e comentou! XD Nós adoramos quando os leitores comentam, faz o nosso dia! Quanto a Jake e Linds se acertarem... Ahh, ainda vai um bom tempo nisso! ahuahuhau Especialmente depois das notícias bombásticas quando a Linds se revelar, tadinha, depois desse cap... Mas eu prometo que eles se acertam até o final! XD

**Chrissy Cullen** - Olá de novo, dona moça! Não odeie a Bella, tadinha, ela faz o melhor que pode! E o Jake sofrendo é metade da diversão da fic, e toda essa tensão sexual que ele está acumulando ajuda a fazer do capítulo quinze um dos mais divertidos! XD

**haaannah **- É, eu SEI o quão má a Linds pode ser... /_sofrendo pelo Jake_/ Anyways, que bom que mais alguém reconhece a bondade da Bella! hauhauhaua Obrigada mais uma vez pela capa (e sim, a gente usa a Claire Danes pra Linds), e boa sorte com a sua fic!

**Aline Evans** - /_vermelha_/ Obrigada pelos elogios, posso dizer com toda honestidade que eu e Alix ficamos muito felizes de recebê-los! A trama da fic é mais difícil de trabalhar do que a pegação, e é bom saber que apesar de tudo ela ainda assim agrada alguns. Quando às verdades sendo postas na mesa... Hmmm, não demora muito não. XD Espero que a correria passe por aí e você possa continuar se divertindo com fics!

**Lyra White** - Ah, diz isso não! Suas idéias dão ótimas cenas! hauhauhaua Vide o próximo cap... XD Anyways, que bom que gostou de cap e que percebeu que a Bella também faz coisas que prestam! Continue acompanhando a fic, no próximo capítulo teremos sua bebedeira!

**Bu **- hauahuahua Conheço a sensação de ser introduzida a um fandom por causa de fics XD Mas eu fico feliz que você goste tanto do nosso trabalho que nos seguiu até aqui! É uma honra e um prazer saber disso! Espero que continue lendo e gostando da fic, e que se interesse por ler os livros, que são muito bons (com um adendo ao último livro, mas eu não vou entrar nessa discussão). Obrigada pelas bombas, aliás! hauhauhaua

**Aline M.** - ahuaua Não precisa se assustar não! Nós amamos a Linds demais pra fazer danos permanentes a ela. XD Espero que seu coraçãozinho continue em paz enquanto esperamos pelo momento mágico em que eles se ajeitam de vez...

* * *

**Se ninguém desistir de ler a fic depois desse capítulo, vejo vocês semana que vem! XD**


	14. A cidade do destino

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

– **A cidade do destino -**

Quando chegamos à casa de Bella, Alice arrancou as minhas malas e subiu correndo para levá-las até o quarto. Então, eu, meu muito amado e ainda sem nome cachorro, e minha prima envergonhada ficamos para trás. Em algum momento da viagem que não me recordo muito bem, Alice comentara que Carlisle tivera que ficar para trás e resolver alguns negócios com o pessoal de La Push... Bom, nem quero saber o que é, já tive lobisomens demais para uma vida nesses dias, e o gosto de um deles continuava em meus lábios.

- Eu... – Bella disse, baixinho, quando passamos pela porta da frente, ela não falara nada durante a nossa viagem, enquanto eu e Alice havíamos tagarelado sem parar, tanto que, por algum tempo, eu esquecera que ela estava no carro conversível também.

- Você... – incentivei. Será que Bella achava que eu estava brava por ela ter interrompido minha quase transa com um lobisomem que de alguma forma iria contra as leis da magia?

Ok, admito, na hora eu quis matá-la, mas agora pensando com calma, talvez tivesse sido melhor assim. Vá lá, as coisas se tornam íntimas demais depois do sexo, e bom, as coisas já estão íntimas demais sem sexo com Jacob, se acontecesse, que parâmetros eu iria usar?

Jake não era o tipo de cara de uma noite apenas, eu conseguia ver em seus olhos, cada vez que ele me encarava, o quanto ele me desejava, e isso era preocupante demais. Além de Devlin, por outros motivos totalmente opostos, ninguém nunca me olhara daquela forma. E Devlin, bom... Eu não o havia despachado para Rússia por que ele estava grudento além da conta no mês passado?

Só que meu amigo de transas ocasionais sabia lidar mais ou menos comigo, ficávamos meses sem nos falar até que ele retornava a Praga e não estava mais furioso porque eu não seria dele mais do que por uma noite. Então um belo dia, Devlin encrencava com meu jeito, tentava forçar a barra, eu o mandava pastar e ele ia para algum país de nome impronunciável. E logo o ciclo recomeçava.

Eu sabia, ele sabia também, que um dia iríamos ter que dar um fim naquela história toda, mas ainda nos restava uns quatro séculos para ficar enrolando a situação.

Jacob era uma outra história.

Eu poderia classificar meu Black querido como minha primeira e única paixão de verão, e, embora Forks não coopere, estamos _mesmo_ no verão. Tínhamos todos os requisitos para isso, férias, um lugar distante longe da minha vida comum, a paixão, o proibido e a certeza de que não iria durar.

Era nesse último que eu empacava, Jake carregava uma certeza em seus olhos escuros que era quase como um letreiro em néon de 'Para sempre', e eu, bom, eu cedia.

Não vou me fazer de rogada, descobri que realmente adoro estar na cama com ele, mesmo que não tivéssemos chegado aos finamentes por razões alheias a nossa vontade – tio Billy, a falta de controle dele, o cachorro, Bella – parecia que o universo estava conspirando contra nós, ou havia algum concurso dos melhores 'empata foda' que ninguém me contara. Sei lá.

O problema era que não era só a cama, embora isso fosse ótimo, era assistir TV junto, andar de carro, conversar sobre nossas vidas; por alguns instantes enquanto conversávamos, eu sentia que poderia falar de tudo para ele, que Jacob iria entender e aceitar. Eu não poderia fazer isso, mas eu quis falar, seria tão mais fácil se ele compreendesse...

Mas seria mais fácil o quê? Faltavam só alguns dias para o casamento e então eu iria embora, não tinha por que as coisas serem fáceis, não havia um depois. Me angustiei ao pensar nisso, Bella iria dar um passo para a eternidade literalmente e eu partiria de volta a minha vida de magia.

Jacob ficaria para trás.

E uma parte de mim que eu nem conhecia ficaria junto com ele, eu sabia disso. Cerrei meus punhos, me controlando para não pegar o carro esporte de Alice e voltar para La Push, então ouvi o que Bella estava falando:

- Me desculpe por...

- Esqueça, Bellla – pedi, suspirando e ela me olhou parecendo pronta para o discurso – Foi sua reação natural, você adora o Jacob, e o que viu foi meio chocante, eu não me surpreendo que tenha reagido daquela forma.

- Mas...

- Está tudo bem mesmo – reafirmei e coloquei o cachorro no chão para que ele pudesse ir destruir alguma coisa – Ficar resmungando sobre o que poderia ter acontecido não vai mudar o que aconteceu, chutar seu traseiro e ficar de mau também não.

Ela me olhou por um momento, parecendo querer adivinhar o que se passava na minha mente.

- O que você vai fazer em relação ao Jake?

Suspirei. Definitivamente, ninguém faz perguntas fáceis nesse mundo, cadê as velhas e boas: como conseguir a paz mundial? Para essa eu tinha respostas.

- Quando eu souber te respondo.

* * *

_Dois dias depois..._

- LINDSAY! – ouvi Bella gritar meu nome em plenos pulmões enquanto eu lavava, feliz, o meu cabelo no chuveiro. Sério, o que fiz para o universo me odiar tanto ao ponto de eu ter que sair correndo toda ensaboada para descobrir porque a minha prima neurótica queria? O quê?!

A cena com quem me deparei era a mais hilária das hilárias: Coragem, o filhote que eu e Jacob achamos, na verdade, se eu for pensar com meus botões, que nos achara na praia, estava deitado no meio da cama de Bella e do que um dia fora um lençol. Aquele monte de retalhos jamais voltaria a ser um lençol, pelo menos não dessa vida, ele estava fadado a uma aposentadoria compulsória.

- Coragem, cachorro mau. – falei, mordendo o interior da boca para não rir.

- Cachorro mau, cachorro mau?! – Bella repetiu, e eu podia ver uma veia saltando perigosamente na testa dela – É só isso que você vai falar?

- Bom... – andei até a cama, tirei o Coragem de lá, e fui colocá-lo na cestinha ao lado de meu colchão – que tal: '_Go time_!'?

- Muito engraçado, muito engraçado! – ela estava um pouco menos Bella naquele momento.

- Você nem imagina o quanto – murmurei e fiz festinha na barriga de Coragem, que latiu satisfeito – Posso voltar para meu banho?

Ela nem se virou para resmungar o "Pode!" que deu como resposta, enquanto tentava limpar a sujeira que meu mascote fizera. Ora, mas o que ela esperava? O cachorro era meu, isto era um forte indício que não regularia bem.

Retornando ao banheiro, voltei a ligar o chuveiro no máximo e me jogar em baixo, eu continuava cheirando a mar... e Jacob. Talvez fosse coisa na minha cabeça – e é bem possível que seja – mas eu continuava a sentir o odor incrustado na minha pele, não importasse quantas vezes esfregasse a esponja cheia de sabonete. Encostei a testa no azulejo frio enquanto a água pelando continuava a cair nas minhas costas; quente, mas não o suficiente, não tão quente quanto ele.

Abri os olhos imediatamente quando este pensamento me assolou, o que diabos eu estava pensando?

- Não, não, não, Lindsay Prescott! – falei, alto, olhando para o branco desbotado, os olhos arregalados.

O caminho para onde aqueles pensamentos me levavam não era nem um pouco saudável, tinha que ser evitado a todo custo. **Ok um:** eu me divertira muito com Jake, se eu for admitir depois que paramos de brigar, tive os melhores momentos com um cara em muito tempo. **Ok dois:** ele beijava bem e todos os prelúdios que tivemos era um prenúncio de quem, se o sexo ocorresse, seria magistral. **Ok três:** ele me fizera rir, e não só uma ou duas vezes, na verdade, eu passara a maioria dos últimos dias rindo, não só dele, mas _com_ ele. Droga, era nesse momento que eu deveria começar a contar as coisas negativas, mas elas não estavam vindo à mente.

O que ocorrera de ruim? Tinha que ter algum defeito! Vá lá, nada nesse mundo é perfeito, e no topo da listas das imperfeições estão os relacionamentos.

Eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa, e isso não era bom para meu lado, a única coisa ruim eram as interrupções, era não ficar o bastante. E, por algum motivo, isso não me soava como defeito. Não mesmo.

Desliguei o chuveiro e voltei a me enrolar na toalha, dessa vez pelo menos não estava pingando xampu. Ao voltar ao quarto, encontrei Bella sentada na cama (já totalmente arrumada. Sinceramente, Bella deveria mudar para o ramo de limpeza, ela ganharia grana por toda a eternidade com esse 'dom'). Minha prima olhava para o Coragem que a olhava de volta, a cabecinha deitada sobre as patas, de vez enquanto um rosnado escapava pelos dentes, mas, ao me ver, o rabinho abanou feliz.

- Não é uma opinião pessoal, mas vocês vão precisar de Terapia de Casal com o tempo – comentei, buscando uma roupa dentro da mala – Mas sempre o problema é a falta de comunicação.

- De onde essa imitação barata de Edward Mãos de Tesoura surgiu? – ela indagou, os olhos fuzilando o pobre cachorrinho que devolvia o olhar a altura.

- Jacob e eu o encontramos na praia – contei, vestindo a _ligerie_ – Quil nos contou que alguém jogou vários sacos com cachorrinhos no mar, eles encontraram vários mortos, só o Coragem sobreviveu, não é terrível? – indaguei, e frente à história de vida digna das mais mexicanas das novelas, Bella lançou um olhar de pena para o cachorro.

- Certo... – ela respirou fundo – Não vou jogá-lo pela janela quando você não estiver olhando – me garantiu.

- Oh, que prestativo da sua parte, Isabella! – retruquei, buscando minha blusa de paetês negra na mochila – O que acha?

- Você esqueceu o resto da blusa em Praga? – Bella indagou, apontando para a frente única que só tinha um fio de metal nas costas.

- Muito engraçadinha – resmunguei e lhe mostrei a língua - vou vesti-la essa noite.

- Em Forks?

- Não, _dããã..._ – rolei os olhos – Em Tacoma, claro.

- E como você pretende ir para Tacoma?

Bella era de vagar demais às vezes.

- Como nós vamos a Tacoma, não sei, mas Alice dirige.

Ela me olhou com aqueles imensos olhos castanhos de desaprovação. Sério, às vezes acho que Bella fez algum tipo de curso intensivo de 'como acabar com o barato alheio em cinco passos simples'.

- Alguém esqueceu de me contar algo. – ela disse entre dentes enquanto me seguia pelo quarto.

- É, e fui eu. Você iria arranjar alguma forma de não ir, então não lhe dei a oportunidade.

- Ir onde?

- A Tacoma, eu já disse, o casamento a vista te deixou surda também?

- Fazer o que em Tacoma?

Virei com o sorrisão dos sorrisões.

- Beber.

- O quê?

- Sabe... – peguei a minissaia que estava planejando usar que eu jogara ao lado do guarda roupa e me virei para explicar – quando ingerimos altas doses de álcool e ficamos felizes, fazemos merda e ingerimos mais álcool, e, por fim, temos ressaca no dia seguinte?

- Sem chance, Charlie ficaria louco e Edward...

- Tio Charlie nunca vai descobrir porque vamos para a casa dos Cullen depois, e Edward já sabe.

Se isso fosse crível, ela arregalou os olhos ainda mais.

- Sabe?

- É claro que sabe! Você acha que eu lhe levaria para o _meu_, digo, _mau _caminho sem avisar o noivo antes? Encare isso como uma despedida de solteira adiantada. Eu fui bem direta com Edward, você precisa encher a cara uma vez na vida, e ele não vai fazer isso. Então, eu vou.

- Onde meu livre arbítrio fica no meio de tudo isso? – Bella cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

- Bem ao lado de onde vai ficar seu traseiro quando eu começar a chutá-lo se você não for se trocar AGORA! – falei, e empurrei uma roupa nas mãos dela.

- Mas, mas... – ela desenrolou o vestido e o olhou, incrédula – eu nunca vestiria algo assim, é...

- Perfeito, charmoso, na última moda? – sugeri.

- É indecente!

- É, e isso também. – falei e agarrei no braço dela – Vamos pensar assim, esta noite você não vai ser a Bella Swan, esta noite, você será a prima da Lindsay Prescott, e fingirá que tem mais genes meus do que todo mundo acredita.

- Lindsay... – ela gemeu meu nome – Eu não posso, sério, eu...

- Bella... – eu já a estava empurrando na direção do banheiro – Eu tenho péssimas notícias para você, Jacob Black me ensinou que pessoas adultas podem ser vestidas, e se você não fizer o que estou mandando, eu passarei o conhecimento adiante.

- O que o Jacob tem... – antes que ela pudesse terminar de falar, eu fechei a porta do banheiro na cara dela com ela lá dentro.

- Tome esse maldito banho, e se você não vesti-lo, eu correrei atrás de você pela casa e o vestirei em você. – respondi a pergunta incompleta.

- Jacob lhe ensinou isso?! – ela gritou através da porta.

- Ensinou! Ele não é adorável?

- Adorável... – Bella repetiu, e eu não queria estar na pele de Jake na próxima vez que ela o visse.

Voltei para o quarto e fui me arrumar. Maquiagem, roupa e cabelo. Estava decidindo entre o super salto e máster salto, quando a campainha tocou. Corri e quase caí na escada para atender. Alice estava perfeita, usando um modelito que eu tinha que certeza que vira pela TV no desfile da Dolce e Gabanna da última coleção Primavera/Verão – não que Forks saiba o que são estas duas estações do ano, mas o que vale é a intenção.

- Você está maravilhosa! – exclamei, e demos, acredite, pulinhos juntas.

- Você já começou a beber? – ela quis se garantir.

- Ainda não! – gargalhei.

- E Bella?

- Se ela não se afogou na auto-comiseração, ela logo aparece.

- Estou aqui. – a própria falou do alto da escada, e viramos para olhá-la como numa cena daqueles filmes High School americano.

O vestido negro que eu comprara para Bella já fazendo planos para levá-la a um _happy hour_ que merecesse esse nome ficara muito melhor nela do que iria eu esperaria. Sério, minha prima se desmerecia, ela era mais bonita do que mostrava para o mundo, e aquele vestido valorizou muito o material. Negro, ia até a metade das cochas, com um profundo decote na frente e um puta de um decote nas costas que as deixavam todas a mostra. Ok, admitamos, Bella puxando o vestido para baixo não era nada _fashion_.

- É curto demais! – ela reclamou, e desceu as escadas – Alice, ponha algum juízo na cabeça de Lindsay, eu não posso vestir isso!

- Eu trouxe as pulseiras! – para horror de Bella, ela tirou umas seis ou oito pulseiras douradas e lhe enfiou no pulso esquerdo – agora sim, perfeita!

- O que eu vou fazer com vocês duas? – Bella indagou, dando-se por vencida.

- Nos obedecer e ter a segunda melhor noite da sua vida. – respondi, lhe passando um casaco, para logo pegar um para eu mesma vestir.

- A segunda? E qual será a primeira? – perguntou, confusa.

Troquei um verdadeiro sorriso mau com Alice e virei para responder.

- Aquela em que Edward lhe pegar de jeito.

* * *

O que eu sabia a respeito de Tacoma? Bom, não muito na verdade, mas antes de ler aquela revista idiota no avião, eu lera panfletos de viagem também. (Não, eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer na vida, não.) Sabe, esses panfletos deveriam estar no topo daquilo em que não deveríamos gastar árvores, mas mesmo assim não deixam de ser interessantes. Onde mais eu descobriria que Tacoma é conhecida como a Cidade do Destino ou que foi eleita a cidade mais sexualmente saudável dos Estados Unidos?

Por outro lado, o que isso quer dizer? O que é ser sexualmente saudável? As pessoas não transam, transam mas só camisinha, ou doenças venéreas aqui são lendas? Bom, sei lá. No fim creio que estar indo para um lugar que de alguma forma, mesmo que obscura, estivesse ligado a sexo seria divertido.

Olhei para Bella que parecia mais temerosa à medida que nos aproximávamos de Tacoma, no conversível amarelo de Alice. Uma pessoa normal, com um carro normal e que dirigisse numa velocidade humanamente aceitável para quem não ganha a vida na Fórmula 1, teria feito o travessia em umas três horas. Contudo, não estávamos nem na metade da segunda quando avistamos o Monte Ranier com sua cobertura de neve e as primeiras luzes de Tacoma. Era uma visão de cartão postal, bom, é um cartão postal conforme confirmei nas bancas de jornal horas mais tarde.

- Bella, queridinha, não estamos indo ouvir uma sentença de pena capital – falei, o queixo apoiado no banco dela – É só álcool, ele não morde, tá, queima... Ok, arde, mas morder? Nem um pouco.

- De onde você tirou a idéia que eu preciso ter um porre? – ela virou-se, e o bico que tinha quase ganhava dos meus clássicos, eu disse quase...

- Todo mundo precisa! – disse, animada.

- Onde está escrito?

- Na lista das dez coisas que você tem que fazer antes de morrer, caramba! – disse, e arregalei os olhos – Não me diga que você nunca fez uma?

- Hum... Não? – a palavra 'morrer' teve exatamente o efeito que eu esperava que tivesse, ela me deu atenção.

- Por que eu não me surpreendo?

- O que tem na sua lista, Linds? – Alice, que estava calada demais até aquele momento, me olhou pelo espelho do retrovisor.

- Vamos ver... – comecei a contar nos dedos – fazer um _ménage a trois_.

Imediatamente Bella virou-se para me olhar do banco do passageiro.

- Como?

- Sabe, quando...

- Eu sei o que é! – ela me interrompeu – Mas...

- Eu não vou morrer de qualquer forma? Não dói provar de tudo – dei de ombros, simplesmente.

Alice gargalhou e enfiou ainda mais o pé no acelerador.

- Essa é interessante e a segunda? Bella, são as dez coisas dela, não as suas, tente pensar por esse ponto de vista.

- Certo, vou pensar – os lábios dela estavam tão cerrados que formavam uma única linha – O que vem depois?

- Encontrar um barman muito lindo e fazê-lo criar um drink com meu nome. Algo que envolva vodka. – salientei.

- Essa não é tão difícil, podemos procurar um essa noite – Alice piscou o olho. – Vamos colocar isso em mente.

- Falou e disse – bati palminhas – Eu quero ir ao programa da Oprah e quebrar algo ao vivo em rede nacional também. – contei, sentando na pontinha do banco.

- Tipo o quê? – Bella indagou, curiosa.

- Não sei ao certo, algo caro... Como o peso de papel de algum presidente, ou a guitarra de um roqueiro morto, ou, quem sabe, porcelana chinesa de mil anos! Como aqueles gregos malucos em casamentos.

- Eu pensei que você gostasse de coisas antigas – minha prima falou.

- E eu gosto, mas uma a mais, uma a menos, todo mundo da época delas já morreu mesmo. Quem é que vai notar?

- Certo, temos três, qual é a quarta coisa para fazer antes de morrer?

- Descer por um daqueles mastros que os bombeiros usam em quartéis igual aos caça fantasmas, infelizmente sem o Geléia junto, embora se alguém estiver disposto a me dar um de presente, eu não vá me importar.

- Sinto muito, acho que eles saíram da linha de montagem – Bella finalmente parecia estar começando a se divertir. – Mas isso é realmente legal, eu posso lhe acompanhar nessa.

- Você está de prova, Alice, quando voltarmos a Forks vamos invadir o quartel dos bombeiros para descer no mastro!

- Estou sim!

- Eu não falei nada em invadir...

- Os fins justificam os meios, querida – disse, terminando de falar – Ninguém vai notar, entramos, descemos gritando e saímos. Pá-pum.

- Por que ninguém vai notar duas doidas descendo o mastro gritando, né?

Revirei os olhos.

- Agente grita baixinho, não estraga a festa antes de servirem o bolo, Bella!

- Como alguém grita baixinho?

- Você vai descobrir quando estivermos no mastro – mostrei a língua para ela – A próxima na minha lista é muito foda, eu quero ir a Antártida.

- Fazer o que lá? – Alice indagou, verdadeiramente surpresa.

- Andar pelada é que não vai ser – gargalhei – Imagina todo aquele gelo, por todos os lados, sabendo que pouquíssimas pessoas já estiveram por lá. Eu já quis escalar o Himalaia, mas iria desistir na metade do caminho. A Antártida é mais fácil, paquera um capitão de submarino e em dois tempos estamos lá.

- A forma como você enxerga o mundo é definitivamente única, Linds – Bella declarou.

- Isso é bom ou ruim?

- Digamos que... – ela abriu um sorriso – isso é foda.

- OH MY GOD! Bella falou um palavrão e nem está bêbada! Acabei de ter meu sexto item da lista.

- Você não está falando sério! – ela disse, arregalando os olhos.

- É claro que estou, eu te mostro quando chegar em casa a lista, está lá... 'Fazer Bella soltar a franga e falar merda', grifado em vermelho. E você vai soltar a franga quando eu lhe enfiar tequila goela a baixo, vai ser tão lindo!

Ela gemeu e afundou no banco, já estávamos passando pelos subúrbios de Tacoma em direção ao centro fervilhante, eu tenho certeza de ter visto uma velhinha nos xingando quando Alice passou voando com o carro ao lado dela.

- Você não vai dizer nada, não? – ela perguntou para nossa motorista que, por alguma razão, decidira tirar a noite só para rir e me deixar falar asneira.

- Qual é a sétima? – Alice me perguntou, enquanto Bella soltava um sono 'Eu não acredito' ao lado.

- Chutar a bunda de um palhaço ao menos uma vez e ver se ele vai continuar rindo. – respondi – Eu ODEIO palhaços, Ronald McDonnalds deveria pegar perpétua pelo simples fato de existir – expliquei frente ao olhar confuso dela.

- O que foi que ele te fez, serviram seu nº1 frio?

- Não, minha mãe – levei a mão dramaticamente ao peito e Bella ria, lembrando-se do fato – fez minha festa de aniversário de seis anos com o tema de circo e contratou palhaços para animar.

- Estou esperando que você chegue a parte do drama – Alice me incentivou.

- Eles nunca chegaram... Ficou lá, aquele mundo de pirralhos faltando dentes a espera dos palhaços, eu virei uma paria na escola. Muito dramático, eu não falo sobre isso. – me virei bicuda para Bella que chorava de tanto rir – Cadê o respeito, eu sou mais velha que você!

- Vamos fazer assim – ela também se virou - eu recupero o respeito se você não enfiar tequila na minha garganta.

- Pode desrespeitar – dei batidinhas no ombro dela – quem se importa com respeito? Eu é que não!

- Como você sempre fica por cima?

- É a minha posição preferida – respondi com meu sorrisão.

Bella cobriu o rosto com as mãos, e resmungou algo como 'Impossível'.

- Bom, todo mundo fica feliz nessa, né? – Alice falou, enquanto Bella estava perdida no reino das púdicas.

- Ninguém nunca reclamou – garanti.

- Continue a sua lista – Bella mandou, antes que a conversa desandasse para áreas interessantes.

- Essa é mais fofa e menos sexual, eu quero abrir uma galeria. Não precisa ser nada grande, nem super famoso... Mas só um lugarzinho para chamar de meu, onde eu posso escorraçar grafiteiros metidos a artistas na hora que eu quiser.

- É uma bela visão, já tem algum nome em mente? – Alice indagou, e de repente me dei conta que estávamos já no centro da cidade, pois a velocidade do carro se reduzira a um quarto do que estávamos antes.

- Lindsay House, ou L. Prescott, ou O Lugar. Até eu batalhe para obter a grana, escolho o nome. Agora o nono da lista está bem ligado a esse, eu preciso achar, antes de morrer, uma caneta de estimação que perdi no ano passado. Nem que eu tenha que revirar a casa de todos os meus amigos ladrões de uma figa de canetas inocentes para isso!

- Não seria mais fácil comprar outra?

- Quem se importa com o mais fácil, Bella? – retruquei o óbvio para mim, e eu senti que ela me entendeu melhor naquele momento do que em qualquer outro.

- Qual é o décimo item da sua lista?

- Este é segredo. – disse, e voltei a me sentar comportada no banco.

- Não vai nos contar?

- É normalmente o que se faz quando se tem um se-gre-do. – falei e dei de ombros, eu nunca falaria meu décimo item a ninguém em alto e bom som.

Bella ia reclamar, mas naquele momento Alice estacionou o carro, interrompendo toda a nossa discussão.

- Emmett me falou desse lugar uma vez – ela nos contou - Psy Moon, é um nome bem sugestivo, não acham?

Eu não podia perder essa oportunidade.

- Claro, será que eles servem lobisomens na entrada?

As duas arregalaram os olhos imediatamente, e eu me segurei para não rir.

- Que foi gente? – retruquei na maior naturalidade e me virei para observar a fachada.

O lugar era lindo. Todo em madeira por fora - e, ousadia por ousadia, a cor do pinho aparecia, ao contrário dos outros bares que pintavam a madeira -, com direito a um varandão que entrava em direção ao mar, dando a idéia de que você flutuava acima dele. As mesas eram antigas, algumas com toalhas de estampas fortes e coloridas, outras com a madeira entalhada aparecendo.

Na entrada havia sofás de couro vermelho e pequenas mesinhas para quem quisesse pedir bebidas enquanto esperava uma mesa vagar. Mais vermelho podia ser visto no balcão do bar - coberto com um tampo de vidro que brilhava com as luzes vermelhas embaixo -, nas portas pintadas da cor de sangue e nos uniformes dos funcionários.

Estava cheio de adolescentes. Algumas pessoas entre os vinte e os trinta também estavam presentes. A grande maioria ainda não tinha idade pra beber, mas bebia mesmo assim. Uma música soava de alto-falantes embutidos no teto, música eletrônica alta o suficiente apenas pra animar aqueles que estavam fugindo de um dia cansativo e encorajar os garotos a paquerar.

- O que vocês duas estão esperando? – me virei ficando animada, como sempre acontece as vésperas de uma boa balada – A noite acaba em poucas horas, e meu nível de álcool no sangue está praticamente nulo, isso é um insulto a minha fama!

- Eu nunca pensei que iria dizer isso – Bella disse, agarrando no meu braço, enquanto Alice andava serelepe ao nosso lado – Mas esses garotos conseguiram fazer eu me sentir ainda mais despida do que quando eu saí de casa.

Virei para olhar os meninos que nos observavam com interesse, enquanto as garotas que os acompanhavam também o faziam, mas eu podia apostar que os palavrões nas mentes femininas não eram tão legais quanto nas masculinas.

- Deixa eles olharem – mandei, e nos encaminhávamos para as mesas perto da areia do mar, estava uma noite quente, se possível, a primeira desde que eu chegar a Washington, abençoada frente de ar quente. – Qual é a teoria, Alice?

- Pode olhar, mas para tocar, paga pedágio.

- E se alguém tentar pagar, espertinha?

- Bella, querida – Alice respirou fundo, apoiando-se numa das divisórias – Nenhum presente tem o preço de nós três, nem nascendo de novo. Somos 'caras'.

- Eu pessoalmente valho meu peso em ouro – declarei e sorri para o garçom que se aproximava da nossa mesa. Sério, todos os garçons de todos os bares do mundo não deviam vir sem camisa e ter um tanquinho daqueles? – Olá.

- Boa noite, garotas – ele olhou para as três com claro interesse, óbvio que Alice era de longe estonteante, mas ficar perto dela dava arrepios para os humanos normais, e até mesmo um pouco para mim às vezes; então ele voltou sua atenção para Bella e para mim – Em que posso servi-las nesta noite quente?

- Nós estamos comemorando o fim da vida de solteira da minha prima aqui – contei, e ele olhou com pena para Bella, desperdício, eu quase podia ouvir os pensamentos – Pode começar com tequila, quando nos enchermos, pedimos outra coisa.

Agora, bobamente, ele olhava para mim, tentei não torcer o nariz e continuar sorrindo. Loiro, era loiro demais. Chato.

- Perfeito – ele anotou rapidamente no bloco de papel e me sorriu – A primeira rodada da noite é por conta da casa, sou Jason.

Inclinei o tronco na direção de Jason, gesto este que ele me imitou.

- E eu sou a garota da mesa dezenove sem a sua tequila.

Jason corou imediatamente, e o grupo de crianças, digo, rapazes que estavam na mesa mais próxima gargalharam. Ser cruel é tão divertido, estava com saudades disso!

- Isso foi golpe baixo – Alice ria e espalmamos nossas mãos – Muito bom, bem clássico.

- Ofereço esse prêmio – peguei o pote de condimentos mais próximo como se fosse um troféu – para meu pai e minha mãe que me fizeram tão maravilhosa quanto sou.

- E sua modéstia acabou de ir parar nos ovários – Bella ergueu a sobrancelha, sarcástica.

- Modéstia? O que é isso, é de comer?

- Se serve com o molho branco da humildade, regado com colheres densas de timidez – Alice explicou, e Jason, meu garçom de cantadas baratas, trouxe nossa primeira rodada de tequila.

- Não parece gostoso – torci o nariz e olhei para ele – não estou falando de você, não se preocupe, você _é_ gostoso.

- Obrigado – ele falou, confuso, e Bella afundou na cadeira.

- Disponha – falei, não dando atenção para ele e voltei para minha prima – Limão, sal e bebe. Rápido, não pense, não fale, e principalmente, não espirre, ou vou rir da sua cara.

- Você não está fazendo isso ser fácil para mim – Bella me acusou.

- Talvez seja porque não estou tentando fazer isso ser fácil para você – apontei, e peguei meu copinho – Veja a experiência em ação.

Como toda primeira dose de tequila desceu queimando, embora o sal e limão ajudassem um pouco.

- Uhu! – exclamei – não precisa gritar, é só uma questão de status.

Eu e Alice a encaramos com uma mãe que vê um filho dar os primeiros passos, Bella definitivamente leiloaria sua alma para sair daquela situação, mas eu não iria facilitar. Minha prima tinha que ter o maior número de experiências humanas que eu pudesse lhe proporcionar, antes da droga do 'Para sempre...' que ela havia escolhido.

Foi exatamente como eu esperava, ela fez cara de quem tinha chupado limão, bom, porque ela tinha... Meio sem jeito pegou o copo recoberto por sal e tomou tudo num gole só, para, é óbvio: tossir, engasgar e quase cair da cadeira.

- Eee... – bati palmas, enquanto Alice confirmava que ela estava bem – Não foi tão ruim, foi?

Eu fiquei particularmente feliz por Bella não ser uma vampira ainda, porque não tinha muita certeza que ela não pularia por sobre a mesa no meu pescoço, se tivesse alguma coordenação motora.

- Eu nunca mais vou sair com você na minha vida.

- Então teremos todo o pós-morte para ir pra balada, é perfeito, é bem mais longo.

- Você não sabe quando parar, Linds?

- No alto do precipício é uma boa opção – respondi, pensativa.

- Perto da linha do trem, fora da linha de tiros também – Alice completou meu pensamento.

- O que eu fiz para merecer vocês duas? – Bella indagou, e seus olhos estavam meio fora de foco. Ela não poderia já estar bêbada, poderia?

- Nasceu pura - Alice declarou com um sorriso - Todas as pessoas puras merecem ser despurificadas por Alice e Lindsay, não é, Linds?

- Com certeza – fiz sinal para que o galante garçom trouxesse mais uma – Se dermos sorte, até veremos homens sem roupa hoje!

- Como assim sem roupa? – ela virou-se tão rapidamente para mim que quase caiu da cadeira.

- Aqueles que estão nus – tentei explicar.

- Sem camisetas, calças ou roupas de baixo - Alice completou, enquanto os olhos de Bella se arregalavam tanto que eu achei que iam cair da cara dela.

- Por que eles vão tirar a roupa?

- Por que vou colocar notas de um dólar na cueca deles. – disse, e empurrei a nova dose de tequila na frente dela – E eles vão dançar ao nosso redor, e é possível, bem possível, que te levem ao palco para dançar lá em cima! Não é o máximo?

Bella resfolegou, os olhos ficando surpreendentemente mais arregalados, e Alice lhe bateu no ombro.

- Beba que a situação vai parecer menos catastrófica - e sem precisar de segunda ordem (e fazendo uma careta merecedora de fotos), Bella virou o copinho de tequila, enquanto eu e Alice ovacionávamos os pequenos passos na direção do fim da sobriedade que ela tomava.

- Não é lindo quando vemos as crianças crescendo? – indaguei, abraçando o braço duro para burro de Alice e tomei minha segunda dose – Mais uma! – gritei para o garçom.

- Eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso - Bella estava sacudindo a cabeça um pouco, e eu imaginava que depois de duas tequilas e dezoito anos de virgindade alcóolica, ela devia já estar sentindo como se o cérebro dela tivesse se tornado areia, o que era um bom sinal, porque daqui a pouco ela estaria fazendo besteira, exatamente como o planejado - Eu simplesmente não acredito que vocês me forçaram a fazer isso.

- Ninguém colocou a bebida na sua boca, embora isso estivesse nos planos se você não bebesse – comentei – e a Alice só não está bebendo, porque alguém tem que estar sóbrio para dirigir até Forks... E porque eu sou muito incrível para morrer aos dezenove também, eu tenho séculos para viver ainda.

- Eu vou me vingar por isso. Quando você estiver velha e enrugada eu vou mandar fazer uma estátua sua e colocar no meio de uma praça em Praga.

- Que rancor, Bellinha... E você nem está de ressaca ainda – comentei – Vamos lá, você nunca mais ficará bêbada depois dessa noite, aproveite!

Bella grunhiu enquanto o garçom atiradinho colocava a nova rodada de tequila na mesa, e Alice apoiava o rosto nas mãos.

- Então, Bella, o que você quer fazer?

- Quem você quer agarrar? – propus, imitando Alice.

- Ninguém! - um barulho alto ecoou pelo bar enquanto Bella batia as mãos na mesa com determinação - Eu não quero agarrar ninguém, Linds!

- Nem o Edward? - Alice perguntou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Ninguém! - ela bateu as mãos na mesa de novo, e então arregalou os olhos enquanto o saleiro caía - Oops.

- Ele sobrevive – acenei com a mão num gesto de pouco caso, mas daí o saleiro caiu no chão e se espatifou – Ou talvez não... Mas quem se importa? Então, agarrar o Edward... Aquele peito másculo, aqueles cabelos bagunçados, aqueles olhos... Bella, não se excite, somos todas garotas, mantenha isso em mente!

Os olhos da minha prima ficaram subitamente vagos, conforme eu falava, e ela apoiou o rosto nas mãos e os cotovelos na mesa.

- Ele é gostoso mesmo, não é?

- Definitivamente – concordei, e mordi levemente a língua para evitar o riso – E aí, quais são as expectativas, Bella... Faltam poucos dias.

- Eu não sei... - franzindo o cenho, Bella se virou para Alice - Existe orgasmo no pós-morte?

- Os melhores que eu tive - Alice proclamou num tom apimentado, e Bella a encarou com os olhos ainda arregalados e a boca se curvando num sorriso.

- Mesmo?

- Te garanto, menina.

Olhei de uma para outra, tentando não arregalar os olhos... Ok, que Alice não esperava que eu entendesse o que elas estavam conversando, mas aquilo era macabro demais para meu gosto. Bebi mais um copo de tequila numa tirada só, quase não sentia mais o gosto.

- Querida, você não precisa morrer para ter um bom sexo – tive que salientar.

- Eu sei, eu sei... - Bella suspirou, pegando o próprio copo de tequila e o virando com uma careta - Mas eu sempre fico me perguntando se o Edward não vai me esmagar se tentarmos fazer sexo comigo desse jeito.

Tremi.

- Isso não é sexy... – nunca havia pensado no lado prático de fazer sexo com um vampiro, talvez porque eu nunca tivesse pensando em fazer sexo com um – Tenho certeza que ele tomará cuidado para não lhe esmagar – era bom que o tomasse, ou eu o perseguiria pelos próximos séculos, pensei.

- Mas... - Bella parecia quase tímida, e eu me perguntei por que raios ela ia dar uma de virgem pura agora que já tinha falado de necrofilia e seus prazeres - Sexo não é sobre perder o controle? Eu tenho medo que ele perca o dele. Eu não quero voltar da Lua de Mel purê de Bella!

- Edward nunca faria uma coisa dessas, Bella, você sabe disso - Alice garantiu, um sorriso sábio no rosto.

- Tipo... – me ajeitei na cadeira, me sentindo a mãe que vai contar para a filha menor que aquela história de flores e abelhas era a maior furada, e que vagina e pênis não eram só palavras feias – Também acho que ele não faria isso, Edward é o senhor perfeição... Bella, vai ser tudo perfeito, você vai fazer uma vez e nunca mais parar.

- Mas eu sou tão desastrada! - fazendo uma careta, Bella escondeu o rosto na mesa - E se der tudo errado? E se eu for horrível? E se errar o buraco? - ela levantou o rosto, parecendo aterrorizada, e antes que pudéssemos nos controlar, eu e Alice explodimos em gargalhadas.

- Errar o buraco? - Alice perguntou, descrente.

- Bella... – eu estava tentando parar de rir sem sucesso – A menos que você tenha escondido o jogo muito bem, não tem como _você_ errar o buraco!

- Não? - ela levantou o rosto, parecendo aliviada. Então, finalmente se dando conta do que havia dito, ela levantou uma mão ao ar e a abanou com força de um lado para o outro - GARÇOM TARADO, EU QUERO TEQUILA!

- Eu não sei se gosto que ela seja uma aluna tão aplicada – me virei para Alice, que continuava a rir.

- Talvez nós devêssemos ter ensinado alguma _outra_ coisa pra ela.

- Eu acho que estou bêbada - Bella declarou, alheia a nossa conversa.

Meneei a cabeça em negativa e pareceu que o mundo tremeu junto.

- Eu não jogo nesse time, Alice... O mais perto que cheguei foi beijar uma garota numa aposta para nunca mais. – comentei e sorri para Bella – Sim, você está.

- Então é assim que é estar bêbada! - ela sorriu largamente, batendo palminhas, e Alice riu mais um pouco - Eu quero dançar!

- Bella... Você não dança, lembra? – indaguei, e aquilo estava mais surreal a cada minuto.

- Eu não danço sóbria! - ela se estendeu sobre a mesa e bateu o indicador no meu nariz enquanto o garçom de aproximava com mais uma rodada de tequila - E essa música é tão legal!

Apurei os ouvidos, não estava prestando atenção na música e quase caí para trás ao ouvir. 50 Cent?

- Hip hop não é legal, ela não está bêbada, ela está louca.

- Vocês não querem dançar? - Bella fez um biquinho patético, e Alice deu de ombros com uma careta enquanto eu continuava a encarando, descrente. Ela realmente havia baixado o nível tanto assim? Daqui a pouco ela ia pular na mesa e tirar o vestido! - Ótimo, então eu vou so-zi-nha! - pegando seu copinho de tequila e virando a dose, ela balançou o rosto de um lado a outro como uma verdadeira tequileira, pulou de pé e seguiu para a pista de dança magicamente sem tropeçar no salto (maldita sorte de principiantes).

- Bom... – peguei minha própria dose de tequila – Eu prometi ao Ed que a traria de volta viva, e não com o orgulho intacto, não é?

- Viva e inteira, precisamos manter ela longe de pilares se ela for continuar a balançar o braço daquele jeito - Alice comentou, observando Bella dançar numa perfeita personificação de um gorila com deficiência mental. Eu conseguia entender por que ela não dançava.

- Bah... Eu não vou ficar correndo atrás dela, deixe-a se liberar uma vez na vida – dei de ombros, brincando com o copinho, eu estava 'alta' mas totalmente consciente ainda.

- Ela precisa aproveitar um pouco antes de cair de cabeça num relacionamento - Alice concordou.

- Depois do casamento ninguém ouvirá seus gritos. – olhei para longe, na praia, algumas pessoas estavam pulando ondas, e um casal andava de mãos dadas. Gemi imediatamente. Visão horrível!

- O que houve? - mais rápida que uma flecha, Alice se virou para seguir meu olhar e descobriu imediatamente o casal de mãos dadas. Enquanto ela abria um sorrisinho que eu, infelizmente, já conhecia bem demais, eu desejei nunca tê-la conhecido - Por que está incomodada, querida Lindsay? Memórias desagradáveis...?

- Com certeza, em filmes de terror, pessoas de mãos dadas é igual a facada nas costas – disse, e olhei ao redor, onde estava o garçom tarado? Eu não estava bêbada o suficiente ainda.

- Mas você parecia tão contente andando de mãos dadas com o Jacob - Alice apoiou o rosto nas mãos, sádica como só ela conseguia ser as vezes - Não era nada parecido com uma facada nas costas.

- Como você sabe que eu andei de mãos dadas com ele? – perguntei rápido demais, e em seguida gemi – Eu não acredito que caí nessa!

- Sempre funciona! Agora que já se entregou, me conte os detalhes!

- Alice, dá um desconto – afundei meu rosto nos braços sobre a mesa.

- Vamos, Lindsay, você não vai me deixar na vontade, vai? Como vai indo o namoro de vocês? Já se apaixonou?

Sentei na cadeira ereta imediatamente, isso fez que parte da tequila subisse na garganta, parecendo me deixar ainda mais bêbada.

- Não estamos namorando, eu não namoro!

- E o que foi aquela cena em La Push, então? Briga de inimigos mortais?

- Hormônios? – tentei.

- Ele disse que gostava de você - Alice afirmou com tanta convicção que eu senti meu coração afundar na direção da piscina de tequila que era meu estômago. Malditos vampiros com suas malditas super-audições! - E você parecia muito alegrinha com esse fato. Isso _não são_ hormônios.

- Alice, isso não vai dar certo... Eu e Jacob não somos compatíveis. – tentei explicar – Ele não sabe nada de mim, nada... Ele é só uma criança.

- Não nos seus olhos - alguma coisa na maneira como ela disse aquelas palavras me fez pensar que ela sabia mais do que falava.

- Ele não sabe nada de mim, Alice – tentei mais uma vez – se ele soubesse... – tremi – não sou boa para o Jake, isso só vai dar muito errado, não quero vê-lo mau. Ele é...

- Tudo o que você sempre quis e sempre teve medo de encontrar?

Gemi, droga, por que ela não entendia? Agarrei a mão dela por cima da mesa.

- Estou apaixonada por ele, e isso só trará problemas... Não quero isso, já houve coisas ruins demais, entende?

- Você realmente vai se impedir de ser feliz com ele por medo do que pode acontecer se você se deixar aproveitar? - Alice parecia confusa. Por que ela não podia entender?

- Não, eu tenho medo de que... – comecei a falar, mas olhei ao redor – Onde está Bella?

Alice se virou para a pista de dança, mas Bella não estava em lugar nenhum que pudéssemos ver. Ficando de pé, ela esticou o pescoço apenas um pouco mais, e na meia-luz do bar eu não podia ter certeza, mas achei que havia visto os olhos dela ficarem vermelhos por um instante.

- Na praia.

- Eu acho... – levantei e vi Alice jogar uma nota de cem dólares sobre a mesa – melhor irmos atrás dela... Existe algo que atraí bêbados ao mar.

- A possibilidade de se afogar, imagino - antes mesmo que eu tivesse terminado de dar o primeiro passo na direção da praia, Alice havia sumido na direção do mar, me deixando para trás. Resmungando um pouco e tropeçando nos meus saltos, eu as alcancei bem a tempo de encontrar Alice com a água na cintura, puxando uma Bella risonha, molhada e sem casaco na minha direção.

- Isabella Swan! – exclamei, incrédula.

- LINDSAAAAAAAAY!! - esparramando água para todos os lados, Bella se adiantou à frente de Alice, que a soltou, e pulou nos meus braços, me molhando de cima abaixo - Você não tá com calor? Tá um calor dos infernos aqui!

- Não duvide – falei, e olhei para Alice, tentando puxar minha prima embriagada para longe da água – Bella, só para confirmar, você não bebeu nada que alguém te deu além de mim, né?

- Eu só estava dançando e fiquei com calor, Lindsay, me deixa em paz! - balançando nos meus braços, Bella abraçou o próprio peito com um ar carrancudo - Eu não tô fazendo mal a ninguém, tô?

- Além da sua auto estima amanhã de manhã, imagino que não – tive que rir.

- E à nossa saúde, se Edward descobrir que Tacoma em peso conhece de perto seu sutiã preto.

- Principalmente a nossa saúde – concordei com Alice.

Parecendo um pouco para lá de Bagdá enquanto nós a colocávamos no carro, Bella se deixou ser coberta pelo meu casaco e piscou os olhos para mim enquanto fazia um esforço descomunal para falar de novo.

- E os meus homens nus? Edward vai ser mesmo o único homem nu que eu vou ver na minha vida?

Olhei imediatamente para Alice, nossa noite não havia terminado ainda não é mesmo?

- Pode ter certeza – confirmei, puxando-a na direção do carro.

* * *

O mundo está dividido em três grandes grupos de pessoas extremamente diferentes, os alcoólatras, os bêbados por ocasião e os sóbrios (leia-se caretas). Eu estava no segundo, Bella no terceiro, mas quando acordamos na manhã seguinte, sabe-se lá Deus como vivas e inteiras, na casa dos Cullen, estávamos no mesmo barco: a ressaca.

Estava perto do meio dia e, Esme parecendo encantada, sabe-se lá com o que, porque eu estava com uma cara de dar medo em homens muito corajosos, nos preparada um _brunch_ pós bebedeira. E eu aposto um rim que ela lera um livro a respeito, porque estava perfeito demais para pertencer ao mundo real.

- Minha boca tem gosto de sola de sapato – Bella declarou, com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Edward.

Estávamos todos na sala, cercadas de bandejas, e todos nos olhavam muito interessados. Até mesmo Rosalie, de quem não tenho qualquer simpatia, havia parado para dar uma segunda olhada. Acho que somos loiras demais para suportar a outra, ou talvez seja algo como defesa territorial, uma loira não pode invadir o terreno da outra sem render submissão, e como isto jamais ocorreria, continuamos a só ser educadas uma com a outra, sem aproximações maiores.

- Quando você comeu sola de sapato para saber o gosto? – indaguei, realmente curiosa, e desci goela abaixo uma xícara de café inteira em quatro goles.

- Nunca – ela declarou e Edward riu baixinho, recebendo um olhar enfezado dela em resposta – Qual é a graça? Isto é tudo sua culpa, como pode deixá-la me arrastar até Tacoma para...

- Beber muita tequila – Alice completou, sádica, olhando uma revista de moda tão interessada, que eu me surpreendi que ela estivesse prestando atenção.

- Amor, eu tenho certeza que foi uma experiência muito construtiva – ele declarou, mas dava para ver que estava segurando a risada a todo custo.

- Das coisas que nunca mais vou fazer na minha vida – ela falou mais emburrada ainda e escondeu o rosto contra o peito dele.

- Você não enche? – Emmett indagou, ele e Jasper já fazia algum tempo estavam me observando comer. Quando digo algum tempo, é na última meia hora. – Seu estômago _tecnicamente_ tem um espaço limitado, não tem?

- Imagino que sim – respondi, com a boca cheia de muffin de cereja.

- E quando você atinge esse limite? – Jasper perguntou, olhando-me encher mais uma vez, pela terceira ou quarta vez, a xícara de café.

- Acho que é quando eu começo a vomitar. – disse, pensativa.

- Já tentou? – ele indagou, e eu tive certeza que sabia como um rato de laboratório se sentia naquele momento.

- Na verdade sim, uma vez eu participei de uma competição de quem comia mais cachorros quentes, eu comecei a colocar tudo para fora no décimo quarto, foi absolutamente nojento! Eu tenho fotos no _myspace_, depois eu mostro se vocês quiserem ver.

Antes que desse por mim, Emmett levantou-se correndo em busca de um notebook, impressionantemente rápido.

- Eu conto agora ou depois que estava brincando?! – indaguei alto, mesmo sabendo ele ouviria ainda que baixo.

- Lindsay! – ele gritou revoltado do outro lado da casa e todo mundo riu.

- Qualé, Emmett – dei de ombros – Você é grande demais para cair numa dessas... – falei, enquanto ele voltava à sala.

- Eu precisava animar minha manhã, Bella com dor de cabeça não é divertido, vocês ao menos tiraram fotos dela bêbada?

- Puts... Alice... – gemi, ao notar o fora.

- Esquecemos... – ela gemeu junto comigo.

- Muito obrigada pela parte que me toca – Bella virou um tantinho o rosto para nos fuzilar com o olhar, então algo perto dela começou a tremer, um celular e ela atendeu, seja lá o que ouviu, a fez arregalar os olhos – É para você, Linds.

- Obrigada... – peguei o celular, tinha que ser para mim, era meu – Alô?

'Sua vaca!' – alguém gritou do outro lado da linha tão alto que Bella me olhou horrorizada, já os outros riram.

- Eu? – falei, ligeiramente surpresa, a ligação estava distante e ruim, difícil de entender.

'Claro, tem outra? Como você teve a indecência de viajar para a América e não me levar na mala, me deixar com esses chatos ambulantes, hein? Vaca sim!'

- Kevin? – tive que rir, acenando com a mão para que Bella acalmasse – É você?

'Não... É a senhora sua avó falando do além. Quem mais lhe ligaria a essa hora da manhã do alto dessa montanha infernal?'

- Oi, querido!

'Oi, vaca do meu existir!' – ele gargalhou.

- Só um instantinho – pedi para ele e me levantei – Eu vou ouvir os pitis dele lá fora, já volto.

- Mas Linds...

Me virei para responder, enquanto andava de costas em direção a porta mais próxima.

- Emmett, eu juro que vou pensar numa forma de tornar sua manhã divertida, mas eu preciso ouvir as fofocas de Praga, eu sou mulher!

- Tem lógica – ele concordou, depois de pensar por um segundo.

- Agradecemos à compreensão – falei, e corri para fora, não poderia correr o risco que os vampiros me ouvissem, e era provável, praticamente uma certeza, que Kevin falaria o que não devia. – Pronto... – voltei a falar no celular, quando já estava quase nos portões da casa e ainda encantei o meu redor para confundir qualquer dentuço orelhudo que tentasse me ouvir.

'Estava cercada pela família da noiva?' – Kevin riu do outro lado, e eu já podia ouvi-lo melhor.

- Você perdeu, espertinho, ninguém quis saber meu tipo sanguíneo – falei a guisa da resposta, lembrando-me da nossa última conversa no aeroporto antes do embarque.

'Sem essa!' – ele gritou, e eu poderia imaginar claramente, os pulinhos indignados que meu amigo estava dando – 'Nem uma respirada mais funda?'

- Eu protegi meu cheiro quando cheguei aqui, lembra? Ordens expressas de Malik...

'Velho chato de uma figa...' – resmungou, e agora eu imaginava o bico.

- O que você queria, eles correndo atrás de mim como abelha do mel? Você sabe como nós cheiramos para eles...

'Ah, Linds, ia ser divertido... Uma batalha mortal para animar essa cidade insignificante e sem brilho'.

- Oh... Por que Bella iria adorar me ver assassinar a família do noivo como presente de casamento.

'Tá aí algo que ela iria lembrar para sempre...' - ele gargalhou, e eu rolei os olhos – 'Linds, isso é um apelo de um amigo desesperado, você tem que vir aqui me resgatar'.

- Não pode ser tão ruim assim...

'Uma ova que não pode, sua traidora de uma figa... Você está aí, na América, cercada de americanos grandões, sem cérebro e gostosos, e aqui estou eu numa montanha, cercado de verde, animais nojentos e comendo capim! Quando você voltar, estarei dizendo "mummmm"! Quer apostar quanto?'

- Veja pelo lado positivo, você estará falando uma língua nova, vacas são sagradas na Índia, se você falar a língua delas, já é meio caminho andado para se virar por aquelas bandas.

'Você merece um chute no saco.' – ele resmungou.

- Está ferrado, amizade, eu não _tenho_ um saco. – cantarolei.

'Não me amole, Linds... Libera novidades, eu tenho que voltar para o retiro, antes que Malik sonhe que eu sumi! O que há de bom por aí? Como são os homens de... Como é o nome do raio da cidade da Isabella?'.

- Forks.

'Isso, como são os homens de Forks, quantas camas você já visitou?'.

- Caramba, Kevin, daqui a pouco você vai perguntar quanto eu andei cobrando! – joguei as mãos pro alto – Eu tenho princípios, sabe?

'Quando você voltar vai me apresentar esses tais 'Princípios', eles parecem interessantes, porque não conheço não. Ah, Lindsay, libera logo a droga das novidades... Tem que ter alguém, você não está na seca há... Dois meses, está? Porque desde o Devlin...'

- Bah... Não fale – gemi, dois meses era uma eternidade, eu não ficava tanto tempo sem desde... Melhor nem pensar a respeito.

'Sério? Isso é grande...' – ele pareceu impressionado.

- Na verdade é pequeno, é minúsculo – explicitei.

'Então não há ninguém?' – Kevin soou ofendido – 'Eu traço o maior plano digno de Missão Impossível para achar esse telefone, e não há nada?!'

- Bom... Há alguém... – falei, e me arrependi no momento seguinte, quando ele gritou do outro lado, com certeza assustando todo mundo que estava por perto.

'Conte tudo! Como ele é, quantos anos têm, porque você ainda está na seca!'.

- É complicado – suspirei, e troquei o pé de apoio, as coisas que eu falara para Alice na noite passada ainda estavam muito claras na minha mente.

'Ele é gay?!' – Kevin indagou, horrorizado.

- Não! – neguei, tão horrorizada quanto.

'Então não há nada complicado. Se ele tem outra, traí. Se não sobe, toma viagra. Se é virgem, deixa de ser. Se é padre, também come. Simples assim.'

Eu fiquei olhando para o telefone meio embasbacada, até eu, sendo quem eu era, ficava sem palavras com Kevin às vezes.

- Wow... Pensando por esse lado, acho que vou até lá Push dar para o lobisomem, porque não vai haver problemas.

'Uhuuu... Zoofilia!' – ele falou, rindo, mas como eu não ri junto, podia imaginar o sorrindo perfeito sumindo do rosto de Kevin – 'Porra, Linds, você não está falando sério?!'.

- Ué, não havia nada complicado até quinze segundos atrás – falei.

'Mas ele não é humano, _isso_ trás algumas complicações...'

- Não tem tido muitas complicações, ele é...

'Não estou falando do equipamento dele, caramba!' – ele me interrompeu – 'Malik, vai ficar furioso!'

- Não é da conta de Malik com quem vou pra cama – resmunguei. – Ele nunca se meteu na minha vida pessoal, e não é agora que vou deixar se meter.

'Você nunca ficou com alguém que se transforma em lobo na lua cheia...'

- Eles não... Os daqui são diferentes, é uma história longa – suspirei ao lembrar do que o próprio Malik me contara sobre as particularidades dos lobisomens americanos – Eles não são contagiosos e nem nada do gênero.

'Como isso pode ser?' – agora Kevin estava verdadeiramente curioso.

- Pergunte ao todo poderoso chefão – pedi, cansada.

'Certo, mas voltando ao tópico principal, o que está acontecendo, minha querida?' – ele indagou, com aquela gentileza que só usava comigo de TPM.

- Estou apaixonada.

'Ow, droga, Linds!'

- Eu sei, eu sei... É degradante.

'Como isso foi acontecer logo _com você_?'

- Sabe como é... Um dia estamos felizes, aproveitando nossas vidas, e no outro, estamos tendo sonhos açucarados com lobisomens de dezessete anos e dois metros de altura.

'Dois metros?' – ele pareceu interessado.

- Foco, Kevin Photier! – mandei.

'Oh, desculpa. Sim, sim, foco. Bom, mas já que ele não é contagioso e nem nada, talvez não seja melhor realmente...'

- É, minha linha de pensamento está seguindo por aí, mas é perigoso, querido... Ele é... complicado.

'O que diabos é tão complicado afinal?'

- Segurar nas mãos, dedos entrelaçados... – comecei a contar – Beijo esquimó, ser carregada no colo, some-se a um beijo capaz de desorientar, uma risada linda, um abraço...

'Lindsay Prescott, você está perdida' – ele declarou, do outro lado da linha.

- Eu sei, Kevin, eu sei.

* * *

**N.A.:** /_Juliana e Alix gemem na cama, ambas doentes e com febre e passando mal, mas que amam demais os leitores pra fazer um destrato desses, como deixar de atualizar_/ Esperamos que tenham gostado do capítulo e, _cofcof_, que não comecem a arrancar os cabelos pela proximidade com o, _cofcof_, quinze. Alguém mais ama o Kevin? XD Ah, a Alix fez comunidades relacionadas a Lycan no orkut, pra quem quiser participar, aqui está o link da principal (sem os espaços, plz): www. orkut. com .br/Community.aspx?cmm54754490

**Não agradecimentos:** Gripes e viroses que nos deixam mal demais pra pensar direito e escrever coisas que façam sentido.

**Agradecimentos:** Gripes e viroses que nos deixam em casa o dia inteiro sem nada o que fazer além de estragar a vida dos nossos personagens.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Bella foi possuída pela Alice, Deus e Murphy assinaram um contrato para acabar com a noite de Jacob e Linds, e, finalmente, CHUVA! /_faz a dança da felicidade_/

_**Sob a Luz da Vela I.**_

"– Pára o carro que eu quero descer – mandei, e no instante seguinte soou um trovão tão poderoso que meu ouvido doeu – Certo, Deus, eu já entendi, vou continuar no carro, pode-xá.

- Eu acho que cheguei a uma conclusão – _declarei, seguindo a estrada sem ter muita certeza para onde estava indo_ – Deus e Bella se uniram contra nós, Linds.

- Você se surpreende? Deus é o maior dos carrascos, primeiro manda o Billy, depois o Coragem, agora a Bella... 'Tou com medo de quem virá a seguir? O Bush?"

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Fla Apocalipse**: Ah, Jake tem o mesmo problema que eu de perceber as coisas estranhas nas pessoas, então? /_suspiro_/ Pobre personagem perturbado por sua autora! XD Que bom que gostou do cap passado, espero que esse também tenha agradado, apesar de eu e a Alix preferirmos escrever caps em que a Linds e o Jake aparecem _juntos_... hehehe

**liicia**: Vai ferrar tanto que você não faz nem idéia... Pobre Linds e Jake, bruxos malditos, história estúpida... /_Juliana chuta pedrinha_/ Ok, vou deixar o desagradável para lá. XD Quanto a bebdeira... Ficou contente de ver que elas ficaram pra lá de bagdá? hauhauhaua

**missjow**: hauahuauha Que bom que gosta do Jake! Eu achei esse capítulo um pouco deprimente demais, tadinho, mas fazer o quê... Jake não estava no melhor dos humores. E a Colheita ainda vai causar muitos pesadelos, assim como a Tanya vai gerar muita vontade de cometer assassinato... XD Ô personagenzinha fdp, viu!

**Gaspard at**: Oiiiiiiiiii, bem vinda!! Espero que continue gostando da fic daqui para frente, que bom que gostou até aqui! É sempre bom saber que tem gente lendo e gostando da fic XD

**ale cullen**: hauhauahu Eu também adoro a pegação, e te garanto que vai haver o suficiente disso nos próximos dois capítulos para ninguém botar defeito XD As saudades do Jake chegarão a um fim maravilhoso, lhe garanto, então não sofra!

**Srta. Dark Nat**: Todos sentimos falta da Linds e seus pensamentos levemente problemáticos, não se preocupe, eu mais do que qualquer um (quase morri pra escrever esse capítulo, Jake é tão down sem a Linds!). E essa guerra entre bruxos e vampiros ainda vai dar muito fio pra fiar, você não faz idéia... E sobre fazer um castelo... /encara capítulos recentemente escritos/ Ok, talvez não dê para fazer um Versailles ou algo assim com as pedras que tacarão em mim, mas quem sabe um pequeno castelo escocês... XD E, boas novas! Eu sobrevivi à TPM!

**Leave your hat on**: 1º: /_high five_/; 2º: Tem mais gente doida no mundo do que você imagina XD (eu sou a prova viva disso); 3º: ahuahuahauuahua Alguém devia ter avisado isso pra ela ANTES dela beber!; 4º: Meu estômago revira com várias das coisas que fizemos nessa fic .. Sorry; 5º: Obrigada pela reviews!!

**Maggie C. M.**: Eu também não acredito que nós embebedamos uma santa não-canonizada! /_corre da cruz_/ Acho que vamos direto pro inferno, Alix! .. E todos sentimos saudades da Linds, ela é tão legaaaaaaaal!

**Thassila Vieira**: Oi Tha! Desculpa pelo capítulo pequeno, como dissemos colocamos nosso coração no 15 (que teve de ser dividido em duas partes, então, tecnicamente falando, vocês começam a ler o quinze semana que vem!), então os outros capítulos saíram um pouquinho mais curtos... Espero que tenha gostado da Bella bêbada, ela foi super divertida de escrever! XD

**Elektra Black**: Sentimos muito pelo pai cafa /_abraça_/ Espero que o resto da fic não te traga lembranças ruins e que você possa aproveitá-la tanto quanto aproveitamos até agora!

**Sam Borges**: Aí está, Bella bebona! XD Espero que tenha sido do agrado geral! hauhauahuahua

**Lyra White**: Divertido? /_encara circo pegando fogo_/ Hm... Não sei não. Eu diria mais para explosivo do que divertido, mas essa é só a minha opinião, e eu sou famosa por ser parecida demais com a Bella. XD E nesse próximo capítulo a lenga-lenga acaba! Contente? Jake vai ver a Linds e vamos todos ser felizes!!

**Evoluxa**: hauahua O Embry tá velho desde o começo da fic, é por isso que o Jake teve de voltar pra La Push! XD E sobre essa sua idéia de ler a cena da Linds tendo a batalha mental com o desenho do Jake, eu já tentei vender pra Alix, porque eu achei muito boa! hauhauahu E aqui está o capítulo, decididamente antes de sábado para que você possa lê-lo.

**Belial Malfoy**: Nós entendemos perfeitamente bem o problema de fazer faculdade e tentar ter uma vida on-line ao mesmo tempo /_abraça_/ Sobre os mistérios... Sobre as dúvidas... Sobre como o Jake vai reagir quando descobrir tudo isso... Dê tempo ao tempo, e você terá suas respostas! XD Mas eu já deixo dito que ele não se joga de penhasco nenhum (pelo menos até agora. O.o Sabe que não é uma idéia ruim?!) Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, nós certamente gostamos de receber review sua de novo!

* * *

**Tenham uma ótima semana e não arranquem os cabelos em expectativa! XD**


	15. Sob a luz da vela I

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

– **Sob a luz da vela I -**

- Que cor é dessa vez? – Bela perguntou, parecendo curiosa enquanto olhava por cima do meu ombro para minhas unhas vermelhas.

- Azul petróleo – revirei os olhos e estiquei as pernas, ficar com elas encolhidas tanto tempo quase me dera câimbras – que cor parece que é? – qual era o problema de Bella, uma pessoa não tinha o direito de pintar as unhas três vezes seguidas num único dia sem que a incomodassem? Que falta de respeito!

- Preto azulado – ela respondeu, dando de ombros. Então, com um suspiro, ela pareceu ser finalmente direta - Linds, você sabe que ficar pintando sua unha de todas as cores do arco-íris não vai fazer o Jake te procurar mais rápido, né?

Lanchei um olhar mortal a ela.

- O que Jacob Black e minhas unhas têm em comum, hein?

- É exatamente o que eu estava me perguntando.

- Se você descobrir eu juro que lhe pago um pirulito, agora, por favor, vá... – tentei pensar em algo para me livrar de Bella – correr dez voltas ao redor da casa para caber dentro do vestido de noiva, vá.

- Linds, por favor, pare de descontar suas frustrações com o Jake em mim e nos esmaltes – respirando fundo, como que para tomar coragem, ela seguiu em frente – Ligue para ele.

- Eu não vou ligar para ele, eu não tenho motivos para isso. Além do mais, ele deve estar fazendo coisas divertidas como se sujar com graxa, deixa o moleque ser uma criança feliz, Isabella.

Dando a volta completa na cama, Bella parou na minha frente com um olhar matronal e os braços cruzados, parecendo pronta pra me dar um sermão; por um instante de terror ela me lembrou minha mãe, mas então a determinação que ela estivera sentindo se esvaiu e os ombros dela caíram perceptivelmente.

- Você é tão cabeça-dura, Linds.

- Parabéns, querida, você acabou de descobrir o que todo mundo já sabe desde o fatídico dia que meus pais esqueceram a camisinha, e eu fui jogada nesse mundo cruel.

- O Jake é um cara legal, Linds, não tem nada errado em querer passar mais tempo com ele.

- Eu. Não. Quero. Passar. Mais. Tempo. Com. Ele! Falei de vagar o suficiente? Eu não sei de onde você tira essas idéias. – resmunguei, assoprando as unhas dos dedos dos pés num contorcionismo digno de uma medalha.

Suspirando e parecendo ter (finalmente!) desistido da causa, Bella se virou para ligar o computador.

- Se você quer viver em negação, fique a vontade.

Eu ia dar uma daquelas minhas respostas atravessadas clássicas quando repentinamente a campainha tocou.

- Eu atendo! – gritei, levantando, me livrar de Bella era a melhor pedida.

- Mas e as suas unhas?

- Eu faço de novo! – gritei novamente, já do corredor.

Desci as escadas de dois em dois degraus, sem cometer a gafe de acabar com a obra de arte que eram minhas unhas recém pintadas de Vermelho Paixão da Madrugada. Eu tinha um sorrisão na cara quando abri a porta, sorriso que sumiu quando vi quem ali estava.

- Black?

- Oi Linds – _com uma mão no bolso, acenei a livre para ela, sorrindo tanto quanto podia. Ela estava mais linda do que eu me lembrava, e por um instante eu esqueci da minha desculpa; então, me recompondo, baixei a mão que usara para acenar para ela e falei, me perguntando por que raios estava tão nervoso_ – Eu estava na região, e... Bem, você ainda está com os meus CDs.

- Você _mora_ na região – cruzei os braços imediatamente, meu mau humor batendo recordes nunca vistos. Bem feito para ele, quem mandou não me deixar dormir na noite passada enviando sonhos direto do inferno, hein?

_Limpei minha garganta, o mau humor dela apenas me deixando mais nervoso._

- Eu achei que podia te deixar com os meus CDs por mais um dia ou dois.

- E você veio de La Push até aqui para me contar que eu posso continuar com os CDs? Que prestativo!

- Ok, _por que_ você está explodindo comigo? – _perguntei, meu nervosismo começando a dar espaço para irritação enquanto eu cruzava os braços._

- Por que eu sou um ser irracional que chuta o primeiro que aparece na frente em qualquer oportunidade? – tentei – Ou por que a Bella estava me incomodando ao seu respeito? Bom, eu acho ambas valem nesse caso.

- O que raios eu tenho a ver com o fato da Bella ter resolvido te incomodar a meu respeito?

Levei um dedo ao queixo, pensativa.

- Acho que tudo gira em torno de você existir, Jake, sinto muito.

_Rolei os olhos nas órbitas. Não valia a pena comprar briga com ela._

- Bom, se minha existência te incomoda, então minha existência vai pra longe de você – _dei sinais de que ia embora, mas antes mesmo que Lindsay pudesse protestar uma outra voz me impediu._

- JAKE! – _o rosto familiar de Bella de repente apareceu no topo das escadas, e as bochechas dela estavam coradas como se ela tivesse corrido uma maratona. Eu a encarei com uma sobrancelha arqueada, me perguntando se ela estivera escutando nossa conversa_ – Espera um minuto! - _mas é claro que ela estivera._

- Oi, Bella.

- Oi! – _o sorriso dela era tão largo que só podia ser falso. Respirei fundo, meus braços ainda cruzados, e esperei que ela continuasse_ – Então, tem como você fazer um favor imenso pra mim?

_Dei de ombros, ainda irritado demais com Lindsay para ser mais vocal._

- Leva ela pra dar uma volta? – _as mãos de Bella estavam nos ombros de Lindsay quando eu finalmente levantei meu rosto em choque._

- Quê?

- Quê? – perguntei ao mesmo tempo em que Jacob.

- É, leva a Linds pra dar uma volta!

- Por quê? – _não consegui refrear a pergunta, meus olhos arregalados. Bella me encarou de volta, também arregalando os olhos, como se não tivesse pensado nessa parte de plano. Levou quase cinco segundos para que o rosto dela se iluminasse e ela respondesse num tom animado._

- O Edward está vindo aqui, e a Linds fica perturbando a gente querendo tirar fotos!

- Mentira! Eu já tirei todas as... – comecei e antes que eu terminasse Bella estava me empurrando em direção às escadas – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Você não vai sair vestindo pijama e pantufas vai?

- Ok, Alice, eu sei que você está aí dentro desse corpo. Onde está a Bella e o que você fez com ela?

_Meus olhos ainda ficaram arregalados por mais alguns segundos depois das duas terem sumido pelas escadas. Eu não podia acreditar que Bella estava fazendo uma coisa dessas! Eu e Lindsay havíamos acabado de brigar, e ela estava tentando empurrar a prima pra cima de mim? Pensei que tínhamos concordado em sermos __amigos__, e não __cupidos__!_

_Respirando fundo, cogitei a possibilidade de simplesmente ir embora. Eu sabia, entretanto, que jamais conseguiria; eu podia estar irritado, fulo da vida, prestes a explodir o mundo, mas eu não perderia uma chance de fazer as pazes e passar algum tempo com Lindsay antes dela ir embora. Era assustador perceber o quanto eu precisava dela, o quanto eu queria precisar, mas ali estava eu, encostado contra o batente da porta, o coração acelerado e a boca seca de irritação e ansiedade e a única coisa na qual eu conseguia pensar era que ia estar com ela._

_Por dez minutos ou dez dias, a única coisa que importava era que eu estaria ao seu lado._

_Eu ouvi a discussão leve de Bella com Lindsay – que parecia ainda apresentar tantas reticências quanto eu sobre a idéia de um encontro forçado – antes de ver as duas descendo as escadas. Antes de acompanhar o jeans se dobrando sobre as coxas de Lindsay, antes de analisar cada centímetro de corpo que aparecia escadas abaixo enquanto ela voltava. Quando Bella e Linds finalmente alcançaram o primeiro andar, a primeira parecendo contente consigo mesma e a segunda um tanto quanto emburrada, eu limpei a garganta nervosamente._

- Espero que você se divirta muito – _sibilei, meus olhos presos nos de Bella para que eu não tivesse de ver nos olhos de Linds a mesma tempestade que eu já podia sentir na minha mente._

- Eu espero que você quebre a perna – resmunguei, vestindo o casaco enquanto saía da casa sem esperar pelo Jacob. Bella traidora dos infernos!

- Eu espero que vocês também se divirtam! – _ela acenou enquanto eu seguia Lindsay pelo caminho de carros até meu Rabbit _– E nada de voltar antes da meia-noite!

- Matar é errado, matar é pecado, eu não tenho permissão para matar – resmungava, entrando no carro sem nem mesmo olhar para ele.

_Em silêncio, eu tomei o lugar do motorista e liguei o motor, sem nunca me virar para encará-la. Já estávamos a caminho da auto-estrada quando finalmente me dirigi a ela._

- Você não precisa odiar a Bella só porque tem de passar um tempo comigo.

- Eu não a odeio por isso – cruzei os braços e tentei respirar fundo, e olhei para ele – Ei! Por que você prendeu o cabelo?

- Pra não ficar na cara? – _respondi retoricamente._

- Mas... Mas... – cerrei os punhos e voltei a olhar para frente – Certo, não é da minha conta mesmo.

_Respirei fundo, apertando um pouco mais o volante entre meus dedos para me controlar. Eu não precisava ser estúpido com ela. Eu não __queria__ ser estúpido com ela. Eu queria fazer as pazes e aproveitar._

- Me desculpe – _a encarei de canto de olho, arrependido._

Fiz um bico digno da minha idade mental.

- Você está se desculpando muito ultimamente.

- O que eu posso fazer se você me faz perder o controle? – _sorri, virando meu rosto para poder encará-la diretamente desta vez._

Dessa eu tive que rir.

- Agora a culpa é minha?

- Em algum momento deixou de ser? – _repliquei, risonho._

- Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso – falei, exasperada – Pára o carro que eu quero descer – mandei, e no instante seguinte soou um trovão tão poderoso que meu ouvido doeu – Certo, Deus, eu já entendi, vou continuar no carro, pode-xá.

- Eu acho que cheguei a uma conclusão – declarei, seguindo a estrada sem ter muita certeza para onde estava indo – Deus e Bella se uniram contra nós, Linds.

- Você se surpreende? Deus é o maior dos carrascos, primeiro manda o Billy, depois o Coragem, agora a Bella... 'Tou com medo de quem virá a seguir? O Bush?

- Coragem? – _perguntei entre as risadas; havíamos sido interrompidos tantas vezes que eu já perdera a conta de quem havia nos pego, mas eu certamente me lembraria de um indivíduo chamado Coragem._

- Você o chama de A Besta. Lembra dele?

- Você chama a Besta de Coragem? – _ri mais ainda daquilo, meus olhos presos maquinalmente na estrada enquanto uma cortina infinita de água parecia se estender sobre nós_ – Credo, Linds, coitados dos seus filhos! Que mau gosto pra nome!

- Ele foi jogado no mar por um ser desalmado num saco e conseguiu sobreviver! Ele merecia ser chamado de Clark Kent, mas a Bella resmungou que cachorros não têm sobrenomes. Então ficou só Coragem.

- Pobre Besta. Eu ainda acho que meu nome é muito mais apropriado.

- Não fale dele assim, ele é um baixinho lambedor de narizes muito animado e ainda por cima um sobrevivente, ele merece respeito – falei, e olhei para a estrada, chovia tanto que não se via um metro a frente.

- Empata-foda – _resmunguei entre tossidas, levando uma mão à boca para cobri-la._

- Panaca! – estapeei a cabeça dele, antes que pudesse me conter.

- Ai!! – _esfreguei a nuca onde ela havia me batido, me fingindo machucado_ – Mais carinho com seu Jacob, ou ele te deixa sozinha no meio do nada na chuva!

- Meu Jacob? – comentei, virando-me no banco para encará-lo.

_Limpei a garganta nervosamente, minhas bochechas ficando mais quentes que o normal de súbito. Eu podia sentir uma pequena pontada de prazer pela parte dela na minha mente, mas isso não mudava o fato de que eu não devia ter dito aquilo._

- Você entendeu a idéia.

- Não entendi não! – cantarolei – Explique melhor a idéia do 'meu Jacob'... – disse, pausadamente e num tom mais delicado.

_Encarei a estrada por mais um instante, mas estava chovendo demais para que eu continuasse dirigindo e pensando em todas as coisas alucinantes que eu podia dizer a ela como resposta àquela pergunta. Então eu parei o Rabbit no acostamento, liguei o farol no máximo, o pisca-alerta, me virei para Lindsay, liguei a luz de dentro do carro – para que qualquer carro que viesse no caminho pudesse nos ver parados ali e não viesse em cima – e a encarei nos olhos._

- Eu gosto de você – _alguma coisa na inflexão da minha voz trouxe calafrios a ela, eu podia ver mesmo na luz amarelada e fraca que iluminava o interior do carro_ – Eu passei alguns dos melhores dias da minha vida com você em La Push – _levantando uma mão até o rosto dela, lhe acariciei a bochecha com carinho; eu havia sentido saudades da sensação da pele dela de encontro a minha, quente e ainda assim tão fresca_ – E o fato de que eu nunca vou esquecer de você... – _meu dedão escorregou para a têmpora dela, e traçou calmamente o caminho através das maçãs do rosto_ – Dos seus olhos... – _descendo ainda mais, circulei cuidadosamente os lábios de Lindsay, e então os reparti gentilmente para sentir o calor de sua respiração rasgada contra minha pele_ – Da sua boca... – _puxei o rosto dela para mais perto no quase breu, até que nossas bocas se tocassem num beijo_ _tão casto que era quase pecaminoso _– O fato de que eu vou pra sempre me lembrar dos seus beijos... Sentir saudades deles... Pertencer a eles... – _com um último beijo me afastei, sem largar o queixo dela, e a encarei nos olhos, minha respiração começando a perder completamente o compasso ao se deparar com a expressão dela_ – Me torna seu. _Seu_ Jacob.

- Você joga sujo demais, Black – resmunguei, sentindo meu corpo amolecer como manteiga perto do fogo. Eu nunca ligara para palavras, elas sempre poderiam ser mentidas, mas com Jacob era totalmente diferente. Ele não falava só com a boca, ele falava com aqueles imensos olhos escuros que não desviavam dos meus, como que querendo aprisioná-los para sempre. Ele falava com as mãos que tocavam meu corpo já desvendando seus principais atalhos para os pontos de maior prazer. Ele falava com o calor, que se transferia do corpo dele para o meu, fazendo com que meus sentidos falhassem e ficassem confusos, totalmente a mercê. Como eu estava naquele momento em que o agarrava pela barra da camisa e o puxava de encontro ao meu corpo. Droga, como sentira falta daquilo, os últimos dois dias haviam sido a pior das torturas – Mas você está certo, eu gosto de você assim. – falei, finalmente sem pesos na consciência.

- Eu costumo jogar limpo – _expliquei antes de beijá-la de novo_ – Mas como eu disse... – _me afastando para sorrir completamente e a encarar nos olhos, dei de ombros_ – Você me faz perder o controle – _e antes que Linds pudesse protestar, calei a boca dela com a minha própria, já tendo quase certeza do que fazer para que ela cedesse, já tendo quase certeza de como me mover, de como beijá-la, de como tocá-la para que ela simplesmente assumisse que gostava de mim e que não havia nada de errado com isso._

Disso para o banco de trás foi um pulo, _literalmente_, não havia muito espaço para nos mexermos, o que exigiu um pouco de criatividade, muitas risadas e algum contorcionismo. Estava quente dentro do carro, uma união perigosa do aquecedor com o corpo de Jacob, então tivemos que dar um jeito nisso nos livrando de algumas peças de roupa. Vá lá, isso não foi sacrifício algum. O amontoado confuso de tecido – minha jaqueta, minha blusa o sutiã e a calça jeans dele – jaziam no chão do automóvel, quando finalmente encontramos uma posição confortável, em que ele estava por baixo e eu por cima...

_Estava tudo indo maravilhosamente bem, apesar do calor excessivo do meu corpo, quando, nada menos que de repente, não estava mais._

_Sem aviso prévio, as luzes do carro se apagaram, e fomos envoltos pelo breu. Lindsay não parou, aparentemente sequer notando que alguma coisa mudara, sua boca ainda dançando na minha enquanto suas mãos escorregavam por baixo da minha blusa; eu, entretanto, abri os olhos e encarei o teto em horror._

_Não bastava meu pai, o cachorro, Bella e minha condição, agora meu carro ia se juntar à turma dos empata-fodas? Suspirando desoladamente, pousei ambas as mãos na cintura de Lindsay e a apertei gentilmente para que ela parasse, minha boca estática contra a dela._

_Não podíamos ficar ali, no carro escuro no meio da auto-estrada enquanto caía a maior tempestade já vista pelo homem do lado de fora._

- O quê? –ergui o rosto para olhá-lo, estava ofegante e confusa, o que poderia estar errado, agora? Não demorou muito para notar a falta de luz e a temperatura que começava a cair._ – _Que diabos!

- Acabou a bateria – a_nunciei, não querendo acreditar nas minhas próprias palavras._

- Concerta? – implorei, incrédula, aquilo não estava acontecendo.

- Só quando aparecer um outro carro... – _gemi, escondendo meu rosto no ombro dela_ – Eu não acredito nisso. Eu simplesmente _não acredito_. O que o universo tem contra a gente?

Comecei a rir para não xingar.

- Bom... Podemos ficar no escuro...

- Não, não podemos – _me odiei por ser a voz da razão, mas alguém tinha de ser_ – Sem as luzes a gente corre o risco de algum carro não nos ver e bater na gente... Ou você pode acabar morrendo congelada sem o aquecimento – _a encarei nos olhos e suspirei mais uma vez; que merda, carro, você não podia ter escolhido uma hora ou lugar mais apropriado pra fazer uma cagada dessas? _– Nós temos de achar algum lugar para ficar, ou um outro carro, Linds.

Ergui o rosto para ver a água escorrendo pelo vidro, continuava chovendo e muito.

- Lá fora? – gemi.

- Sinto muito – _concordei com a cabeça, e lhe beijei a testa enquanto alcançava o sutiã dela no chão do carro_ – Vamos, é melhor a gente se vestir e sair logo daqui.

- Está chovendo... – falei, incrédula, me sentando.

- É, está – _concordei, arqueando uma sobrancelha para ela_ – Agora vamos fazer menos declarações óbvias e nos vestir mais.

- Jacob, vamos sair do carro para não sofrermos um acidente para ir para a chuva e pegar uma pneumonia? Eu posso apontar algumas falhas no seu plano – disse, mas comecei a me vestir.

- Se a gente for pela beira da floresta não tem tanta água, e eu acho que tem um hotel um pouco mais pra frente nessa estrada... – _puxei minhas calças para cima, fazendo apenas um pouco de malabarismo_ – A gente pode pedir pra alguém vir aqui carregar a bateria.

- Ok... Ok... – falei, me contendo para não resmungar, não tinha porque eu continuar a descontar meu mau humor em Jake. Arregalei ligeiramente os olhos e virei para ele, eu estava realmente pensando em não chatear alguém? Desde quando?!

- Que houve? _– terminando de fechar meu cinto, eu passei a brigar com os botões da minha camisa, os olhos arregalados de Lindsay presos no meu rosto. Eu podia sentir o choque dela na minha mente, mas achei melhor ainda não mencionar nada a respeito da impressão para ela; os olhos arregalados eram um indício grande o suficiente de que havia alguma coisa errada, afinal._

- Nada, nada mesmo – falei, voltando a vestir minhas roupas, o mais rápido possível, porque diabos eu usava blusas tão apertas?! Ódio de mim mesma, elas não vestiam rápido o suficiente.

_Com um suspiro cansado, e já acostumado com o jeito meio desesperado de Lindsay quando ela ficava nervosa, eu larguei meus botões e a ajudei a baixar a blusa apertada até que seu tronco estivesse coberto, pegando o casaco do chão e o oferecendo para ela com um sorriso._

- Por favor – _eu pedi, enquanto ela aceitava o casaco parecendo ainda mais nervosa_ – não fique brava porque Murphy nos odeia.

- Vou manter isso em mente, obrigada – falei, apontando para a blusa.

_Quando estávamos os dois vestidos, eu já com minha carteira e a chave do Rabbit no bolso (e não existem palavras que possam explicar completamente a minha desolação em deixá-lo ali, sozinho, com o risco de amanhecer batido ou esmagado), me virei para Linds para lhe explicar com mais detalhes meu plano._

- Nós vamos correr até as árvores que estão ali – _apontei para o lado onde as árvores se escondiam atrás da chuva _– e nos embrenhar o máximo que pudermos. Eu consigo me virar dentro da floresta, e eu acho que tem uma trilha do hotel uns duzentos metros à frente. Ok? – _não esperei que ela respondesse (porque ela provavelmente só iria me xingar), eu forcei a porta do carro para que ela abrisse e me botei para fora, esperando que Lindsay saísse para que eu pudesse trancar o carro._

- Não vamos correr – eu saí calmamente – Vamos nos molhar de qualquer modo, então vamos andar, se eu correr, eu vou cair, vou torcer o tornozelo e me arranhar – falei, com a chuva batendo no meu rosto.

- Se ficar se demorando aqui, você vai pegar um resfriado! – _eu tive que praticamente gritar para que ela me ouvisse por cima do som da chuva e do vento, enquanto fechava o carro._

- Eu vou pegar o resfriado, mas eu não vou pegar o resfriado e estarei com o joelho roxo ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu já te disse hoje que você é louca? – _perguntei, pegando a mão molhada dela na minha e a puxando com um sorriso na direção das árvores._

- Se você me quiser, Black querido, vai quer aceitar o pacote todo. – comentei, apertando levemente a mão dele.

- Eu estou andando com você na chuva, não estou? _– sorri, já completamente encharcado, dos pés à cabeça_ – Acho que isso mostra o quanto eu te quero.

Virei o rosto imediatamente, como é que ele havia transformado uma brincadeira numa declaração do tipo que parecia que eu acabara de levar um soco do estômago? Aquele garoto tinha pacto com o demo.

_Parando de andar, eu me coloquei na frente dela, a impedindo de seguir em frente também. Pisquei algumas gotas de água para longe dos meus olhos e a encarei por um instante silêncio._

- Você precisa parar de ter medo da maneira como eu me sinto, Linds.

- Eu não estou com medo! – falei furiosa, nunca admitiria que ele estava falando a verdade.

- Eu gosto de você – _declarei, dando um passo para mais perto dela na chuva; as gotas escorriam grossas e pesadas pelos nossos rostos, como dedos nos acariciando a pele, e os olhos castanhos dela estavam quase arregalados enquanto eu me aproximava, a boca dela entreaberta para respirar_ – Eu quero você – _dei mais um passo, e nossos corpos se chocaram, se grudando ainda mais por causa das roupas molhadas e da torrente úmida que caía sobre nossas cabeças. _

_Eu teria seguido em frente, eu teria dito mais, mas era como se minha boca tivesse subitamente congelado. Eu não podia dizer a ela que a amava, eu não podia dizer a ela que eu queria 'para sempre', e não só 'agora', porque 'agora' era tudo o que eu tinha e tudo que eu provavelmente viria a ter por toda a minha vida. Com Lindsay não havia planos, havia apenas o agora, a minha mão segurando a dela no meio da chuva, nossos olhos presos um no outro e nossas bocas lutando contra a água e as sensações e sentimentos em busca de ar e então, subitamente, em busca uma da outra._

_Foi como se um raio tivesse caído sobre nós; num choque de eletricidade nossas bocas se encontraram no perfeito meio-caminho entre nossos corpos, quentes e úmidas, a chuva ameaçando nos afogar apesar de estarmos em solo. As mãos continuaram entrelaçadas por apenas mais um segundo, e então num movimento que fora tão perfeito que parecera quase cronometrado, eu soltei meus dedos dos dela e ela soltou os dela dos meus, e havia uma mistura de água, roupas molhadas, unhas e pele se chocando por todos os lados à beira da floresta que era quase impossível distinguir quem era eu e quem era ela._

Eu estava com medo, na verdade totalmente aterrorizada, eu não saberia qual era o adulto ali, quem era o seduzido e o sedutor. Não era como se eu ainda tivesse qualquer capacidade de dizer quem eu era e o que estava acontecendo. Estava me tornando uma estranha para mim mesma, maldito dia em que colocara meus pés nessa cidade sobrenatural. Uma bruxa apaixonada por um lobisomem, havia leis elementares que impediam que aquilo se concretizasse. E eu, ou, o pouco de mim que ainda era eu, continuava a lutar contra aquilo, não havia nascido para me apaixonar e tudo aquilo, sabia dessa verdade há tempo demais.

Alguém dissera uma vez que verdades caem por terra quando o coração é posto a prova, isso nunca fizera sentido, até agora. Não estava fazendo diferença alguma as verdades, o pré-estabelecido, quando aquele garoto estava ao meu lado, quando me tocava, quando dizia que me queria.

Eu estava com medo, quase sem dormir, a pensar quanto tempo iria demorar para ser eu e não ele que iria falar, que iria colocar meu coração a prova. Ali, sob a chuva, numa cena digna de filmes e grossos romances vitorianos, estava eu a beijar um recém conhecido como se fosse o amor da minha vida, sendo que eu nunca acreditara no amor.

Medo, oh, como eu sentia medo.

_Podia ter sido um milênio ou um segundo mais tarde, eu não tinha certeza; quando meus lábios finalmente se separaram dos de Lindsay, foi como se a chuva tivesse parado de cair, como se não houvesse nada entre nós além de nós mesmos, nem a água, nem o som arrepiante das gotas batendo na terra e nas copas próximas das árvores, muito menos blusas, calças, casacos ou outras máscaras que usávamos para nos esconder. Encarei-a através da chuva como se ela nem mesma existisse e voltei a entrelaçar nossos dedos. Não precisamos de palavras – tínhamos nossos sentimentos, nossas respirações rasgadas, nossos corações acelerados, e isso era mais que o suficiente para que soubéssemos o que queríamos fazer._

_Puxei Lindsay na direção das árvores, e a chuva se tornou um murmúrio mais ou menos à altura que encontramos o caminho cimentado que nos levaria ao hotel. Nossas mãos ainda estavam entrelaçadas e eu podia sentir Linds tremendo conforme andávamos, cada vez mais depressa, cada vez mais urgentes, cada vez menos conscientes do caminho sob nossos pés, até que a figura borrada do hotel apareceu entre os troncos das árvores e nós nos encontramos novamente sob a chuva enregelante, as roupas se colando novamente às nossas peles e os cabelos aos nossos pescoços. Eu podia ouvir o batuque de meu coração nos ouvidos conforme caminhava até a construção cor de marfim, minha mão ainda atada a de Lindsay quando entramos pelas grandes portas de madeira lustrada, assustando ligeiramente a atendente que estivera tirando uma soneca atrás do balcão._

- Bo-boa tarde. – ela falou, tentando se recompor.

Revirei os olhos, como alguém poderia dizer 'Boa tarde' para duas pessoas encharcadas e morrendo de frio – este último só eu. Engoli o meu mais que clássico 'Que é que tem de bom' e apoiei minha cabeça no ombro de Jacob, não, eu não iria gastar energia brigando com alguém naquela tarde.

- Boa tarde – _respondi, minha voz apenas levemente estrangulada. Limpando minha garganta, continuei_ – Eu queria saber se tinha como eu usar seu telefone?

- As linhas caíram – a mocinha morena respondeu, dando um sorriso levemente apologético para nós – Meu pai foi pra Forks ver se conseguia falar com a central de telefonia, mas você sabe como o pessoal da AT&T são...

_Suspirando, virei meu rosto e apoiei minha testa na cabeça de Lindsay por um segundo, então me virando mais uma vez para a atendente._

- Vocês não poderiam arranjar alguém para nos dar uma carona até o meu carro, então? Minha bateria acabou, só preciso de uma chupeta rapidinho...

- Se você quiser morrer eletrocutado, eu te aconselharia a esperar até que meu pai voltasse, já que ele tem o único carro num raio de quilômetros – _o sorriso dela assumiu tons de chacota, e minha mão na de Lindsay se fechou com apenas um pouco mais de força. _

- Toalhas, roupas? – falei, buscando forças para não pular no pescoço daquela inútil – Vocês têm algo para vender que seja útil para impedir uma pneumonia?

- Temos toalhas nos quartos, se vocês quiserem pegar um... E temos... Vejamos... – a moreninha enfiou a cabeça embaixo do balcão, e voltou depois de alguns segundos, mascando um chiclete com um pacote de plástico e tecido cinza nas mãos – O grande total de um pijama.

- Eu fico! – agarrei o pijama já sem tantas forças, e voltei a ficar perto de Jacob, ele iria me segurar se eu tentasse matá-la, não ia? Espero que sim.

- E um quarto, por favor _– me sentindo subitamente cansado, retirei minha carteira do bolso de trás da calça, apenas para encontrar um monte de notas encharcadas dentro_ – Quanto fica?

- Cento e quinze dólares e treze cents com taxas – _ela informou depois de teclar alguns números numa calculadora de mesa, mastigando contentemente seu chiclete. Retirei os oitenta e quatro dólares empapados que eu tinha na carteira e os coloquei sobre o balcão com alguma satisfação sádica, me virando para Lindsay para perguntar se ela tinha o resto. Como que lendo a minha mente, ela abriu a própria carteira e retirou uma nota úmida de cinqüenta dólares a tacando por cima do meu montinho com um sorriso cínico._

- Imagino que, como as linhas caíram, meu Mastercard Internacional não vai funcionar, não é? – tirei o cartão da carteira e ela engoliu em seco, quem a fedelha achava que era para dar uma de sabichona para cima de mim e dos meus cartões de créditos, hein? Que insulto! – Mas se gastarmos qualquer coisa no quarto, eu pago na saída.

- Nos dê um toque quando seu pai voltar _– pedi, também sorrindo, enquanto ela me entregava a chave para o quarto de número nove e o troco para Lindsay _– Vamos, Linds.

- Vamos – concordei, me segurando para não mostrar a língua para a mocréia.

_Seguindo as instruções da atendente, subimos os dois conjuntos de escadas que nos levavam ao último andar do hotel. Lindsay ainda tremia levemente na minha mão, mas o sistema de aquecimento do hotel parecia estar ajudando com o frio que ela sentia enquanto eu enfiava a chave na fechadura apenas para quase cair para trás com a suíte que havia nos sido cedida._

_Parecia ser, obviamente, o mais novo e melhor quarto da pousadinha onde estávamos, e era quase moderno demais para o local onde se encontrava. A enorme e sólida cama de madeira escura, quase preta, parecia ser a coisa mais antiga do quarto, e era a peça central, sem via de dúvidas. Um duvet branco e fofo escondia a maior parte dela, entretanto, assim como um amontoado sem fim de travesseiros. O chão de tacos de madeira também escura entrava em contraste direto com a prateleira de livros claríssima, que combinava com as mesas e ambos os lados da lareira e com as poltronas quadradas de couro branco. Um tapete bege enorme se estendia de um canto a outro do quarto, parando próximo a entrada do banheiro, e eu fiquei ali parado por um instante, pingado, me perguntando se deveríamos ter sido mais simpáticos com a atendente._

- Talvez Murphy não nos odeie tanto assim – sugeri, dando de ombros.

- Não fale isso alto, por favor, ele pode ouvir e acabar o resto do dia com um meteoro em direção a Forks e não a New York.

_Ri, soltando nossas mãos e seguindo para mais dentro do quarto, molhando o tapete inteiro. Eu nunca havia estado em um lugar tão chique em toda a minha vida._

- Acho que eles vão se compadecer de nós depois de toda essa desgraça, Linds.

- Acho que minhas extremidades congelaram – contei, me abraçando.

- Tome um banho e vista o pijama – _sugeri, enfiando uma mão molhada na poltrona mais próxima para experimentar a textura; era mais macia que qualquer um dos sofás lá de casa_ – Você vai se sentir melhor.

- Fui! – concordei, sem discutir.

_Quando ela voltou, eu já havia retirado a maior parte das minhas roupas molhadas e as estendido na poltrona de couro; eu não precisava de banho nenhum para me esquentar, e meus cabelos já estavam quase secos. Sorri para ela, enfiada na parte de cima do pijama, e ela sorriu de volta para mim._

- Sua vez, a água está ótima. – disse, olhando para o quadro que ficava um metro a cima da cabeça de Jake e não para seu corpo semi nu.

- Obrigado – _entrei no banheiro e tomei um banho rápido, apenas para que ela não desconfiasse de que havia alguma coisa seriamente errada comigo, aproveitando mais a sensação da água caindo sobre meu corpo do que o calor dela, enquanto as memórias recentes do beijo que eu e Lindsay havíamos trocado na chuva voltavam com força total. Eu ainda estava sorrindo quando me enrolei numa toalha e voltei para o quarto, e foi apenas quando os olhos de Lindsay subitamente se focaram no meu corpo que eu tomei ciência da situação em que nos encontrávamos. Era tão estranha e extraordinária que parecia pertencer a um filme ou a um livro, e não à minha vida, mas com algum esforço eu fechei a porta do banheiro atrás de mim e dei alguns passos na direção de Lindsay, consciente demais de que ela me analisava para me sentir completamente confortável_ – A água estava mesmo boa.

Minha boca estava seca, minhas mãos suavam e meu coração estava descompassado como se eu tivesse me aventurado a praticar algum esporte, oh Deus, eu estava parecendo uma virgem a frente do homem que acabaria com sua inocência. Que droga, eu não era nada disso, então por então não conseguia para de olhá-lo? O cabelo liso solto, tocando quase os ombros, do jeito que eu já sabia que adorava. A pele escura ainda úmida, gotas de água escorrendo por cada músculo do tórax, delineando aquela parte do corpo de Jacob de uma forma totalmente indecente. As pernas fortes e bem feitas, mal cobertas por aquela toalha, abençoada/amaldiçoada fosse. Eu não sei se estava preparada para ter a visão completa, se com aquela censurada meu pobre coração defeituoso estava quase jogando a toalha. Estiquei uma mão na direção dele que segurava um par de calças de flanela cinza.

- A parte de baixo é sua – foi só o que eu consegui dizer de maneira coerente.

- Obrigado – _virei de costas, depois de pegar a calça e a puxei por baixo da toalha, até que eu estivesse o mais próximo de decente que ficaria. Soltando a toalha de seu lugar ao redor dos meus quadris, a passei pelo meu tórax para terminar de me enxugar, a atirei por cima das minhas roupas úmidas na poltrona e me virei novamente para Lindsay, sem ter muita certeza de onde ir a partir dali_ – Hm... – _limpei a garganta, ameaçando dar um passo na direção da cama e então desistindo_ – Como vamos fazer isso?

O que exatamente ele estava perguntando? Ofeguei com as respostas que poderia dar aquilo, mas meu bom senso me obrigara a acreditar que ele não estava falando daquilo tão descaradamente.

- Eu... Tentei ligar para Bella – mostrei o celular na mesa de cabeceira – Está fora de área.

- Então vamos passar a noite aqui?

- Ir lá fora não parece muito inteligente, e olha, é a loira que está falando isso – disse, brincando – quando a loira nota algo que é obvio, deviam escutá-la.

_Ri, finalmente me aproximando da cama alguns passos. Eu ainda estava nervoso, e eu tinha certeza que se fosse qualquer outra pessoa na minha situação estaria tremendo neste exato instante. Resisti ao impulso de dar um murro desanimado no ar e soltar um 'hureey' por ter descoberto mais um magnífico poder mágico._

- Bom, então você... Fica com a cama... E eu... Fico com... – _olhei ao redor do quarto, estudando minhas opções. Eu podia ficar com o tapete, que era macio contra meus dedos, ou até encolhido na outra poltrona de couro. No pior dos casos eu tinha a banheira, se ela não quisesse que eu ficasse no mesmo quarto._

Ele estava jogando baixo demais, ele sabia que era o clássico dos clássicos alguém fazer aquela proposta, e eu tinha que negar. Respirei fundo, eu tinha que voltar as minhas estribeiras normais.

- Você é imenso, mas a cama também é... Se você não se importar comigo se mexendo a noite toda.

_Ri mais um pouco e dei mais uns passos._

- Nem um pouco – _negando com a cabeça, puxei as cobertas e me enfiei por baixo delas; eu devia estar com frio, me lembrei enquanto sentia o meu calor se refletindo nos cobertores e me atingindo em ondas._

- Certo, são seis da tarde e... – virei para olhá-lo, quando foi que estar na cama com um cara ficara constrangedor?

- Podemos ler a Bíblia – _abri o criado-mudo de madeira escura e puxei o grosso livro de dentro _– Ótimo entretenimento.

- É um bom momento para revelar que não sou muito religiosa?

- Desconfiei desde o princípio – _sorri atirando a Bíblia de volta a seu lugar sagrado_ – Eu também não sou, não se preocupe.

- Jacob...

- Linds... –_ falei no mesmo momento que ela_ – Pode falar.

- Não vá em frente.

- Você.

- Jacob, isso é idiota – resmunguei, mas suspirei – Eu nunca disse isso mas, acho que devemos conversar – disse, e arregalei ligeiramente – Oh merda, Lindsay, você acabou de ir para o inferno – falei mais para mim do que para ele – discutir relacionamento é o fim da picada.

- Ok, discutamos, então – _franzi o cenho para ela e esperei pela continuação, sabendo que a idéia de ter uma discussão daquelas talvez a desconcertasse o suficiente para que ela desistisse._

Gemi.

- Estou tentando fazer isso ter sentido na minha mente, mas não consigo – admiti – Droga, Jake, você torna as coisas difíceis demais pro meu lado – revelei mais gentil e sincera do que pretendia, e como a caca já estava feita, acabei por apoiar a cabeça no braço dele. O calor que me atingiu imediatamente me acalmou como sempre acontecia.

- Você não precisa fazer sentido comigo – _murmurei no cabelo dela, meu dedão traçando círculos no braço dela instintivamente_ – Eu te entendo, Linds.

- Se entendesse não estaria tocando desse jeito em mim, sabendo o quanto me afeta, e não falaria coisas com as quais não sei lidar, e nem aparecia nos meus sonhos. Principalmente esse último.

- Eu te entender não quer dizer que eu precise respeitar o que eu entendo de você – _sorri, desta vez, afastando meu rosto do cabelo dela para poder encará-la; ela levantou o rosto e nossos olhos se encontraram por um longo instante antes que eu continuasse_ – Eu queria poder, mas eu não consigo ficar longe de você, Linds. Sinto muito.

- Por quê? – foi só o que consegui indagar.

- Porque você reclama quando está feliz – _murmurei, sem conseguir me afastar dela_ – Porque você gosta de tomar sorvete no inverno... – _tracei o queixo dela, onde Linds tivera uma marca de sorvete de chocolate por horas, alguns dias antes, e sorri_ – Porque você é meio louca algumas vezes... E completamente louca em outras tantas – _ri, baixando a mão cuidadosamente pelo pescoço dela até alcançar a gola do pijama, o puxando para o lado para revelar a pele pálida e poder beijar o pescoço dela antes de falar em seu ouvido_ – Eu não consigo ficar longe porque todos os seus detalhes estão gravados na minha mente. Eu não consigo ficar longe porque eu quero sua voz no meu ouvido e sua boca na minha... – _levantando o rosto a encarei diretamente nos olhos, respirando fundo para conseguir dizer aquelas palavras em voz alta_ - Eu não consigo ficar longe porque estou me apaixonando por você, Lindsay Prescott.

Eu senti que poderia morrer, ou talvez já estivesse meio morta, ou quem sabe ainda fosse resquício da tequila, tinha que ser este último. Tinha que ser alguma coisa... Inspirei profundamente, mas respirar estava difícil... Tentei abaixar o rosto para fugir o olhar dele, mas meus olhos insistiam em não desviar daquelas íris escuras e tentadoras. Entreabri os lábios para retrucar, falar algo que acabasse com o momento, que o deixasse bravo comigo, mas nem a minha mente parecia cooperar. Mas não era como se eu não soubesse que iríamos parar naquela cena, mais cedo ou mais tarde iria acontecer, entretanto eu tinha certeza que iria me safar, que iria ser mais forte, ou pelo menos que quando abrisse a boca não fosse para dizer aquelas palavras.

- Eu não quero você longe de mim... – minha voz saiu baixa, meio rouca, quase tímida; o tom de veracidade ressoava alto, eu sabia que jamais poderia voltar atrás no que estava dizendo – Eu sou errada, Jake, não sou apaixonável, não sou boa, nem gentil. Sou errada – repeti e finalmente tive forças para abaixar o rosto, era mais fácil dizer aquilo sem olhá-lo – mas também estou cansada de fingir que você não me afeta, que você não me perturba o sono, que não tortura o meu corpo... Que eu estou...

- Shh... – _coloquei meu dedo sobre os lábios dela. Eu não precisava que ela completasse aquela frase; eu podia sentir na minha mente, em cada centímetro da minha mente, que ela não queria ter de dizer aquilo. E eu conseguia entender. Era absolutamente aterrorizante ter de dizer aquelas palavras com a promessa de ter de voltar à Praga pairando sobre nossas cabeças, e até mesmo sem aquilo, no caso de Lindsay. Ela não era o tipo que dizia aquelas coisas, não era o tipo que sentia aquelas coisas, e eu apreciaria para sempre muito mais a tentativa dela do que as palavras propriamente ditas se ela tivesse as conseguido dizer _– Você é perfeita – _murmurei, descendo meu dedo dos lábios dela ao queixo e a forçando a me encarar_ – Você é perfeitamente certa para mim, e nunca deixe alguém te convencer do contrário.

Quando senti o dedo morno de Jacob tocar meus lábios, fechei os olhos quase que imediatamente, deixando que as palavras ditas por ele penetrassem na minha mente. Elas eram como o mel mais doce e a droga mais potente, entorpecendo os sentidos e viciando-os. Senti os braços dele ao meu redor, e como se nada eu pensasse, fui colocada sobre seu colo, e lá estava quando voltei a abrir os olhos para encará-lo, nossos narizes quase se tocando.

- Não sou perfeita, garoto... – disse, angustiada – eu vou te fazer sofrer e não quero. Eu... – respirei fundo demais e criei coragem para tocar no seu rosto – gosto demais de você e... Vou me odiar quando acontecer.

_Quando eu falei de novo, minha voz estava rouca, por motivos que eu não tinha vontade de descobrir. Eu podia sentir o medo em minhas veias, o mesmo receio e medo do futuro que ela sentia, mas eu já havia tomado minha decisão há muito tempo atrás; eu tomara minha decisão de ser dela antes mesmo de encontrá-la._

- Lindsay... Eu sei o preço que tenho de pagar para ficar com você – _encostei minha testa na dela e fechei os olhos, meu corpo estranhamente relaxado apesar da tensão, apenas por estar de encontro ao dela_ – E ainda assim eu estou aqui. Eu escolhi ficar com você, não importa o que me custe. Então, por favor, não comece a me fazer pagar agora.

- Não, você não sabe... – olhei dentro dos olhos dele. Se Jacob soubesse toda a verdade, do que eu era, do que os meus já haviam feito para os dele, como eu podia feri-lo... E ainda assim, sabendo de tudo aquilo, do passado negro, do pecado, _ainda assim_ ali estava eu nos braços dele, sabendo que nada no mundo, nem mesmo a magia, me tiraria de lá – e eu não vou deixar que você pague, tem a minha promessa.

- Obrigado – _afastei meu rosto do dela apenas o suficiente para que ela visse que eu estava sorrindo, e lhe acariciei o rosto lentamente, nossos olhos grudados um no outro. A luz de um relâmpago do lado de fora pintou o rosto dela de tons ainda mais pálidos que o normal, e eu r_i – Parece que São Pedro gosta mais da gente que Murphy.

- É um santo, está no contrato ser bonzinho – retruquei com um sorriso torto e antes que pudesse controlar-me o abracei, era uma sensação boa, uma das melhores que eu já tivera na vida ter o calor de Jacob me recobrindo.

- Velhinho simpático – _ri mais uma vez, subindo e descendo minhas mãos pelas costas do pijama dela, fazendo o tecido sem-graça se amassar sob meus dedos. A cabeça dela pesava gentilmente sobre meu peito, e os braços dela me apertavam confortavelmente. Eu não poderia sequer sonhar por um momento mais simples ou mais perfeito, sentado na cama daquela pequena pousada chique no meio do nada, com a chuva caindo lá fora e Lindsay ao meu lado._

_O momento fora tão perfeito, por um instante, com o coração dela batendo contra o meu corpo e nossas peles quase se tocando, mas não exatamente, que eu quase me esquecera do ódio que Murphy nutria por nós. Como num passe de mágica, mais um relâmpago iluminou a cama enorme e o quarto arrumando, e todas as luzes piscaram e se apagaram. Eu encarei o escuro por um instante, meus olhos se arregalando levemente, e eu diminuí meu aperto no corpo de Lindsay._

- Você tem de estar tirando uma com a minha cara.

Sério, eu já havia deixado de ficar brava com tudo aquilo, era azar demais para uma só pessoa, me afastei um pouco de Jacob, mas antes beijei os lábios dele de leve.

- Nada vai estragar esse dia, consegue um pouco de luz para nós?

Suspirei, ficando de pé com algum esforço e começando a trilhar o árduo caminho até a recepção.

- Por cento e quinze dólares é melhor que eles me arranjem uma praia particular com uma fogueira do tamanho do meu carro.

* * *

**N.A.:** (sim, ainda é a Ju, não se deixem enganar pela armadura que ela está usando pra se proteger das pedradas) Oi genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Tudo bem com vocês? XD Esperamos que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e cruzem os dedos para que nada de ruim aconteça que nos impeça de publicar o próximo! /_sai correndo_/

**VAMOS FAZER UM TRATO? **Se nós alcançarmos 260 reviews antes da sexta que vem, nós publicaremos o capítulo mais cedo; quanto mais cedo alcançarmos essa meta (sim, nós somos ambiciosas D) mais cedo vocês ganham NC! Combinado? Para os que não sabem deixar review/comentários, é muito simples: vá até o fim do capítulo, achem a caixinha lilás no canto esquerdo e cliquem no botãozinho (_Go_) do lado. Escrevam o comentário (preferencialmente enfatizando o fato de que eu, Juliana, sou linda e maravilhosa) e depois cliquem no botão comprido embaixo da caixinha de comentários onde está escrito "_Submit Review_". Simples, né?

**Agradecimentos:** A vocês! Obrigada por todas as reviews, por todos os desejos de melhores/boas provas/fim da TPM! Vocês são ótimos, e nós estamos nos sentindo tãoooooooo amadas!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo**: Como se vocês não soubessem... Comprem chocolate, coloquem música alta e se preparem para aquilo que fez nossa fic ser classificada como para maiores de dezoito anos!

_**Sob A Luz da Vela II.**_

_"A situação era tão típica que se isso fosse um filme, eu já teria saído do cinema. Mas essa era a minha vida – esse era eu segurando a vela, com medo de entrar no quarto, e era Lindsay do outro lado, esperando por mim. Éramos nós, e não dois protagonistas estereotipados de Hollywood, e alguma coisa nessa idéia – que eu e Linds éramos melhores que qualquer casal-modelo – me deu a última grama de coragem que me faltava para abrir a porta._

_Se nós podíamos ser tão bons em todo o resto, não era aqui que não iria dar certo."_

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Livia F.** – Que bom que você se divertiu com o capítulo, Livia! Foi muito divertido escrever ele, eu garanto! D Quanto a beta, sim, nós já temos uma, a Just, e nós sentimos muito se deixamos passar algumas coisas nas partes da Linds, prometemos ficar de olho aberto para não estragar mais sua leitura!

**Maggie C. M.** – Mais gay que o Kevin, Maggie, só dois Kevins mesmo. XD Eu também morri de saudades das piadas da Linds, é tão gostoso ler os pensamentos dela!

**Maria Fernanda** – A Bella bêbada foi como a cereja no topo do sundae pra um capítulo ótimo! Hauhauhuaa Eu amo esse capítulo de paixão! E o Kevin é o máximo, ele é um dos meus personagens favoritos... D Quanto a Linds apaixonada... Bom, é estranho mesmo, e essa é a metade da graça! huahuaa

**Thássila** – Sabe qual a parte mais legal da Bella bêbada? Foi baseada em mim. Exceto que eu teria tirado o resto da minha roupa, mas a Alix resolveu botar um PG nela... /_suspiro_/ É a vida, irmãos XD Agora, Thá, não nos mate por não ter NC nesse cap! Veja o tratooooo...! /_correndo a toda_/

**Leave your hat on** – Riam o quanto quiserem, errar o buraco já foi assunto de vários debates nas mesas dos bares em frente a PUCSP! D Anyways, Jake está de volta com a corda toda, esperamso que tenha gostado! E o Kevin é o máximo mesmo, especialmente perto da Linds apaixonada... Ele ainda vai dar muiiiiiiiiita história pra contar! Hauhaua Quanto a tomar um porre, tem minha plena recomendação! Saia com pelo menos uma amiga sóbria e beba muito tequila, você há de se divertir!

**Lyra White** – /_já trabalhando com a idéia de embebedar Linds e Jake juntos_/ Uma 51, essa! XD Mas acho que Bella não volta a beber nunca mais, depois dessa ressaca! Hauhauhau Já o Kevin... Bom, não faço prometas, mas tentaremos fazer ele dar uma de vampire-stalker no Emmet, ok?

**ale cullen** – hauhaua Bom, infelizmente para se alcnaçar o capítulo 15 tinha de ter o 14 antes... Mas não se esqueça do trato! Ainda há chances de vocês terem o capítulo 15 nesse fds mesmo! XD E eu devo concordar que a Bella bêbada é a piorzina, e por isso é tão engraçada... Ah, deus, agora só falta eu conseguir embebedar o Jake perto do Kevin e meu mundo estará perfeito!

**Srta. Dark Nat** – XD É bom ter a Linds de volta, devo concordar com você! Mas você é muito sortuda de não ter tido ressaca com a tequila, meu último porre de José Cuervo foi doloroso, cara... E sim, a Linds se admitiu apaixonada! /_sopra língua-de-sogra_/ E o Kevin é mesmo o máximo, eu adoro ele... E... YAY! Duas pedras!! /_guarda no montinho_/

**taty** – Se você riu lendo ela, imagina nós enquanto escrevíamos! (eu e a Alix temos a triste tendência a fazer caras e bocas e personificar personagens enquanto escrevemos, é péssimo) XD E que bom que está gostando da fic, espero que continue acompanhando, porque eu prometo que vai ficar ainda melhor!

**Fla Apocalipse** - Bella bêbada é vida, Fla, não se confunda! XD Quanto ao lobo de toalha... /_sorriso perva_/ Gostou?

**Little Fucked** – Certo! Estamos felizes por você ter conseguido comentar dessa vez! XD Espero que consiga de novo nesse capítulo, porque eu sinceramente não quero morrer jovem... E a Linds é o máximo mesmo! Quanto ao Jake descobrir que ela é bruxa... Sério, eu vou apanhar tanto! /_sai correndo_/ E não roa as unhas nem arranque o último fio de cabelo, apenas coma chocolate que ajuda mais! XD

**Miss Just** – JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUST!! /_pula e agarra beta linda e maravilhosa que tinha desaparecido_/ Sentimos tanto sua falta! E pare de ser má com a Bella, ela é boazinha e fofinha e merece ser feliz pra sempre com Sr. Edward Perfeito Cullen!

**Sam Borges** – hauahua Que bom que você está gostando da fic, Sam, espero que tenha gostado desse cap também!

**Lorenna** – hauahua Você conseguiu deixar review sim, Lorenna Eu também levei meio século pra descobrir como esse troço funcionava, por isso achei melhor ser legalzinha e colocar um tutorial pro pessoal ali em cima! E que bom que essa fic te ajudou a gostar mais do Jake (e acredite se quiser, eu também sou Team Edward, _EW _pra Jake/Bella, sou fã demais de Jake/Linds pra isso XD), e esperamos mesmo que você acompanhe a fic até o fim!

**liicia** – A Bella bêbada rocks our world! Vai entrar pra história, essa cena XD E, quer vocês creiam, quer não, eu tenho a indistinta fé de que a Linds e a Alice levaram a Bella pra ver outros homens nus enquanto ela ainda estava bêbada D Obrigada pela review, eu compreendo mais do que perfeitamente a preguiça de comentar e aprecio pra caramba quando vocês conseguem superá-la!

**Iaah** – Pronto, sem mais espera! /_atira capítulo pros leitores_/ Não odeie a pobre palavra, não é culpa dela se foi designada pra uma coisa tão ruim! E obrigada pelos elogios, eles são muito bem vindos! Hauhauhaua Aqi está o novo capítulo, e você vê pelo trato lá em cima quando sai o próximo! D

**Evoluxa** – Não, não comentou XD E estamos postando esse capítulo a tempo também, espero! Não gostamos de fazer ninguém esperar muito tempo .. E parem de ser más com a pobre Bella, ela não merecia morrer afogada nada!! /_sai correndo e vai chorar num emo!corner, porque em todos os testes que faz acaba saindo ou como a Bela, ou como o Edward_/

**Laura Carvalheira** – hauahuahua Menina, você precisa dormir um pouco! XD Mas que bom que gostou tanto da fic, esperamos que você não desanime agora que tem de esperar pelas atualizações! Seja bem vinda à nossa página de comentários, e aguarde novas pérolas como a de 'errar o buraco' nos próximos capítulos! Obrigada pela review!!

* * *

**Até a review 260, pessoal, isso se não me matarem pelo capítulo antes! /**_**corre**_**/**


	16. Sob a luz da vela II

**CAPÍTULO XV**

– **Sob a luz da vela II -**

_Quando eu finalmente alcancei a porta do nosso quarto, no último andar da pousada, a luz da vela deixando tudo um pouco dourado e um pouco parecido demais com um sonho, eu podia sentir meu coração batendo na garganta de nervosismo. Eu estava mais consciente do que nunca que estávamos num hotel no meio do nada, sem quaisquer meios de alcançar a civilização, num quarto de uma pousadinha de luxo, no meio de uma tempestade, e dividindo o mesmo pijama._

_A situação era tão típica que se isso fosse um filme, eu já teria saído do cinema. Mas essa era a minha vida – esse era eu segurando a vela, com medo de entrar no quarto, e era Lindsay do outro lado, esperando por mim. Éramos nós, e não dois protagonistas estereotipados de Hollywood, e alguma coisa nessa idéia – que eu e Linds éramos melhores que qualquer casal-modelo – me deu a última grama de coragem que me faltava para abrir a porta._

_Se nós podíamos ser tão bons em todo o resto, não era aqui que não iria dar certo._

_A única vela que eu tinha comigo iluminou o quarto todo em espectros de dourado e laranja, que davam um novo ar ao aposento, e eu entrei devagar, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Era como se minhas juntas tivessem subitamente desaparecido, e nada além de mágica e meu amor por Linds me fizesse seguir em frente. Eu estava cedendo ao peso daquele momento, e ninguém além dela podia me manter inteiro._

_Uma sombra cruzou o fundo do quarto quando Lindsay ficou de pé, vindo na minha direção. A luz fraca deixava os traços dela um pouco difusos, mas eu já os havia decorado há muito, e não precisava de meus olhos para poder enxergá-la; fiquei parado, assistindo cada passo que ela dava na minha direção, cada segundo se passando numa eternidade, cada respiração um esforço descomunal. Eu queria correr até ela, mas eu sabia que ela tinha de vir até mim; talvez pela primeira vez no nosso relacionamento, eu precisava que ela tomasse a iniciativa, que mostrasse que queria isso tanto quanto eu._

_Quando ela finalmente parou de andar, nossos corpos estavam quase colados. A luz da vela tremia sobre nossos rostos, e eu observei por um instante o brilho dourado nos olhos castanhos de Lindsay, e mais do que nunca ela parecia ter sido tomada por uma beleza sobrenatural, que não podia ser encontrada em nenhum outro ser humano. Lentamente, tentando fazer aquele momento durar para sempre, eu levei uma mão ao rosto dela para lhe sentir a textura da pele, e ela levantou a própria mão para cobrir a minha. Em silêncio, nossos dedos se entrelaçaram, sem que desviássemos os olhos um do outro._

_Eu queria dizer alguma coisa significativa, mas era como se as palavras tivessem me escapado completamente. Eu não conseguia me lembrar de nada que fizesse sentido no mundo, nada além da mão dela na minha, das nossas peles se tocando e se derretendo uma na outra até que fossem uma coisa só, uma união perfeita de nós dois. Lindsay abriu um pequeno sorriso, e isso dizia mais do que jamais conseguiria colocar em palavras, e ela baixou nossas mãos, tomando a vela e a colocando numa mesinha próxima enquanto me puxava lentamente na direção da cama. Nossos olhos continuavam se encontrando, conforme ela me encarava por cima do ombro, aquele sorriso misterioso ainda lhe pintando os lábios enquanto íamos de encontro a nossos desejos e o inevitável. Nós havíamos nascido para ser um do outro, e não importava o quanto Murphy ou o resto do universo estivesse contra nós, nós dois estávamos fadados a dar certo._

O nervosismo havia abandonado meu corpo no momento que Jacob entrara no quarto. Enquanto eu esperava seu retorno, mil e um cenários catastróficos haviam se passado pela minha mente, agora só havia a certeza do que eu queria, de quem eu queria. E esses dois desejos convertiam para Jake. Não podia ver bem seu rosto, com a luz bruxuleante da vela, e vez ou outra a explosão de um relâmpago. Desejei ter super sentidos como os dele, para aproveitar aquele momento que dividíamos em todas as suas possibilidades.

Ele sentou-se na larga cama que havia no centro do quarto e eu parei na sua frente, não havíamos trocado uma palavra sequer, e eu sabia que devia dizer algo, só que as palavras pareciam ter desaparecido da minha mente. Era tão fácil ficar olhando para ele, só para ele.

_Com minha garganta seca, a única maneira que me restava para me expressar eram minhas ações. Então, em resposta ao leve ar de nervosismo de Lindsay, eu segurei a outra mão dela, que estava pendendo molemente ao lado de seu corpo esguio, e a puxei na minha direção. Nossos olhos continuavam colados, e eu podia sentir arrepios descendo pela minha coluna enquanto um relâmpago particularmente brilhante iluminou o rosto dela, me permitindo ver exatamente como ela estava. A blusa do pijama havia escorregado pelo ombro, deixando a pele convidativa exposta, e os lábios estavam entreabertos para permitir que ela continuasse respirando naquele ritmo descompassado. Enquanto ela se sentava no meu colo, uma perna dobrada de cada lado e o rosto próximo demais do meu, eu lhe beijei a clavícula cuidadosamente, estudando as reações dela._

- _Já jsem tvůj_ – murmurei em tcheco, sem nem ao menos perceber, e isso me mostrou o quão entregue estava. Dizer "Eu te amo" não era fácil, dizer "Estou apaixonada" tão pouco, mas dizer aquilo em alto e bom som era pior, bem pior, e droga, fora tão fácil – Sou sua... – voltei a repetir, beijando-lhe as pálpebras fechadas. Eu nunca fora de ninguém, eu me pertencia, sempre tivera esta certeza, quando nada fazia sentido, isso ainda era claro. Agora tudo estava fora dos eixos, já que eu estava me dando àquele garoto.

- Eu sempre serei seu - _murmurei de volta, rouco e arrepiado. Cada uma das minhas células podia sentir o quão importante eram aquelas palavras, enquanto eu largava as mãos de Lindsay e lhe tomava o rosto entre elas; devagar, a trouxe para mais perto até que nossos lábios estivessem colados. Entre beijos tão curtos quanto era o nosso tempo junto, eu completei aquele pensamento com a voz mais baixa que consegui usar, rezando internamente para que ela não me escutasse, mas que me entendesse ainda assim_ - Para sempre.

Eu sorri, tolamente feliz, mas não me importei. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, talvez desde quando me descobrira bruxa, eu me sentia extremamente certa. Não havia o rebaixamento de supostamente ser uma Digna, ou a descoberta da minha alma antiga. Eu não precisava me provar ou provar a qualquer um, não me era exigido lutar ou discutir. Eu podia simplesmente me entregar ao rapaz por quem estava apaixonada e aproveitar o momento. A vida era simples, boa e certa, o que nunca fora até aquele momento.

Guiei as mãos de Jake até a barra da blusa do pijama, e juntos nos livramos dela num só ato conjunto. Ainda com o sorriso bobo nos lábios, segurei o rosto dele entre as mãos, para obter toda a sua atenção.

- Para sempre...

_Também sorrindo, eu beijei os lábios de Lindsay de um jeito que nunca antes havia beijado, com posse e entrega ao mesmo tempo, com amor e promessas e uma completa falta de medo. A mente dela estava incrivelmente clara na minha,(:) a decisão dela, os desejos dela, e o que ela estava pensando. Ela podia não encontrar palavras para dizer nada daquilo, mas ela se sentia quase do mesmo jeito sobre mim que eu me sentia sobre ela; ela podia não entender, podia não reconhecer, mas havia a entrega absoluta e deliciosa da impressão correndo pelas veias dela, e a paixão vivendo na sua mente._

_Nós éramos um do outro, e nada jamais mudaria isso, nem a morte e muito menos a vida._

_Minhas mãos escorregaram deliberadamente pelos caminhos familiares do corpo dela, esquentando a pele fresca com o meu próprio calor, atentando contra a sanidade dela com meus dedos e a minha pele enquanto minha boca continuava presa na dela. O beijo foi mudando de entrega a paixão, de paixão a desejo, e antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, estávamos rolando na cama, na mais deliciosa confusão de braços e pernas, a calça do pijama a única coisa nos impedindo de seguir em frente._

_Eu podia sentir as mãos dela arranhando meu corpo, me acariciando, enquanto a boca dela escapava da minha e ela me beijava o lóbulo da orelha._

- Linds... - _gemi o nome dela baixinho, pedindo para que ela parasse e para que continuasse em uma única palavra._

- Eu estou aqui... – ri, perto do ouvindo dele, e comecei a descer os lábios para baixo, pelo peito dele. Meus dedos num toque leve testando os músculos do abdômen em busca dos pontos de maior prazer, sorri ao ouvi-lo me chamar mais uma vez, e mordi de leve os mamilos, sabendo o quanto aquilo o afetaria.

_Grunhindo tão baixo quanto pude, me contorci sob Lindsay; eu sabia que uma das partes boas do sexo eram as preliminares, mas enquanto ela descia a boca do meu peito para a minha barriga, a língua dela se contorcendo sobre a minha pele, úmida e macia, eu nunca poderia ter imaginado que podia ser tão bom. Enfiando meus dedos entre os cabelos dela eu fiz um esforço para corresponder com uma massagem leve, para me manter são, enquanto ela mordia de leve a pele ao redor do meu umbigo e eu arqueava meus quadris contra ela._

Ergui o rosto para olhá-lo, já estava totalmente tomada pelo desejo, como se existisse um vulcão em ebulição. Deixei minha mão pousar sobre a virilha de Jacob, enquanto a outra agarrava a cintura da calça, deixando claro como eu queria continuar, só não tinha certeza se ele estava preparado.

_Baixei meus olhos para olhá-la quando ela parou de se mexer, e a imagem dela completamente descabelada e com o rosto levemente avermelhado de calor, os olhos castanhos tão escuros que estavam quase pretos, me fez gemer mais uma vez. Virando meu rosto de lado eu o escondi contra o travesseiro enquanto meu baixo-ventre pulsava de desejo, e disse as únicas duas palavras que pareciam fazer algum sentido naquele momento._

- Por favor...

Ri, enquanto puxava finalmente a calça, era a primeira vez que Jacob ficava totalmente despido na minha frente, e devo dizer que ele não me decepcionou nem um pouco. Não mesmo. Engoli em seco e joguei a calça longe, que caiu num canto qualquer do quarto, para o qual não dei atenção.

Segurei o membro dele com cuidado, e o sorriso voltou ao meu rosto quando ouvi o gemido que escapou pela garganta dele. Maliciosa, iniciei um lento movimento de vai e vem, aprendendo os limites e desejos dele junto com os meus. Entretanto, não pude me controlar por muito tempo, eu nunca gostara muito de fazer isso, era talvez a primeira vez que eu estava sentindo tanto prazer em dar prazer.

_Percebendo através da nuvem de prazer na minha mente que eu não ia parar de gemer tão cedo, mordi o travesseiro mais próximo para me calar enquanto a mão de Lindsay se fechava ao redor do meu membro. Eu já havia feito isso milhares de vezes, mas o calor da minha mão não era igual ao dela, e a sensação de pele macia por cima do meu pênis era inebriante, diferente e deliciosa. Instintivamente meus quadris começaram a seguir os movimentos da mão dela, lentamente subindo e descendo enquanto eu afundava mais e mais meu rosto no travesseiro, querendo que essa sensação durasse para sempre._

Aquilo estava sendo divertido! Estranhamente divertido, quase bizarro. Beijei a cabeça do membro para, em seguida, com os lábios frouxos, percorrer toda a extensão. Lábios, língua e beijos. Ergui levemente o rosto para olhá-lo enquanto o lambia e massageava. Contato visual, me encantei com o que vi nos olhos dele, desejo bruto.

_Sem conseguir proferir nada além de gemidos, eu cuspi o travesseiro para longe quando a boca dela foi de encontro ao meu pênis, numa sensação que certamente nunca tivera antes. Era quente e úmido como um beijo, mas muito mais profundo, muito mais sem controle, milhares de vezes mais intenso e prazeroso. Com minha boca aberta num grito silencioso, eu apanhei um bocado de cabelo dela nas minhas mãos, sem saber se queria forçá-la a se afastar ou ir mais a fundo com aquele toque, se eu queria continuar morrendo na boca dela ou vivendo num mundo onde nada poderia me dar tanto prazer quanto aquilo._

_Quando eu abri meus olhos e me virei mais uma vez para encará-la, sem nem saber o que ganharia fazendo aquilo, fui atingido por mais uma onda de prazer, meu coração dando saltos no peito como nunca antes. Ela ainda estava descabelada e com os olhos escurecidos de desejo, mas alguma coisa sobre ela estar com meu membro na boca simplesmente parecia ter sido saída de um sonho. Gemendo o nome dela baixinho, deixei que minha cabeça caísse para trás enquanto me esquecia completamente de como respirar ou existir enquanto as mãos dela se uniam à boca e ela me fazia sentir mais prazer do que eu jamais sonhara ser possível sentir._

Ouvi-lo gemer só me dava mais vontade de continuar, sexo oral não era definitivamente um dos meus melhores atributos, mas ainda assim, eu decidi continuar, inovar e tentar por ele. Enquanto beijava, lambia e mordiscava muito, _muito_ de leve a cabeça do pênis, intensifiquei o vai e vem com uma das mãos, e a outra o massageava mais em baixo. Jacob estava quente, duro e pulsante nas minhas mãos, e me encantando cada vez mais pela sua resistência.

Murmurei algumas obscenidades que me eram permitidas naquele momento nosso e substitui as mãos pela minha boca no vai e vem.

_Com uma mistura confusa de cores e sons, o mundo subitamente se desfez ao meu redor; o único som que eu podia ouvir era o do meu próprio coração pulsando em meus ouvidos, e a única sensação que restava era o prazer. Cada um dos músculos no meu corpo se esticou e contraiu, meus braços e pernas tentando alcançar as últimas ondas de gozo enquanto minha cabeça caía para trás e eu arqueava minha coluna na direção dela, tentando me segurar por tempo o suficiente para não parecer patético. E então, numa onda de luz e arrepios eu gozei na mão de Lindsay, afogando meu gemido nos lábios dela que estava subitamente nos meus, impedindo que assustássemos a recepcionista, três andares mais abaixo._

_Levaram alguns minutos antes que eu conseguisse me controlar o suficiente para fazer sentido, mas assim que meu corpo mole voltou a ser feito de alguma coisa, eu fechei meus braços ao redor de Lindsay e a puxei para mais perto, afundando minha cabeça no pescoço dela e a beijando ali. Eu não conseguiria dizer nada naquele momento, nem se tentasse, então apenas respirei fundo algumas vezes, tentando recobrar meu controle para tentar devolver o favor que ela havia me feito ao me mostrar o céu, minutos antes._

Jacob respirava profundamente, tentando recobrar a sanidade, e era gostoso observá-lo, presa nos braços dele, sem sequer pensar em tentar me libertar. Estar com aquele calor ao meu redor, o sobrenatural já era quase que natural para mim. Enquanto eu esperava, na realidade sem nenhuma pressa, deslizava a ponta das unhas pelo peito dele, que subia e descia sem qualquer ordem, ele estava arfante e ainda em êxtase.

- Obrigado – _murmurei, assim que minha voz voltou. Eu soava estranho aos meus próprios ouvidos, mas ainda não tinha forças o suficiente para me preocupar com aquilo, enquanto deslizava minha mão lentamente para cima e para baixo pelas costas de Linds, meus dedos trêmulos quase não tocando a pele dela enquanto subiam e desciam._

- Foi um prazer – gargalhei com a dubiedade da frase, e afundei meu rosto na curva do pescoço dele. Será que se eu tentasse muito conseguiria deixar um roxinho para marcá-lo como meu? Acho que não, mas não doía tentar.

_Rindo enquanto ela atacava meu pescoço, eu afundei meu nariz nos cabelos dela, e eles tinham um cheiro diferente, que fazia minha pele queimar mais uma vez e meu coração bater mais rápido. Ainda sorrindo, afastei meu rosto do dela e esperei que ela submergisse mais uma vez de sua aparente tentativa de me deixar com um chupão visível._

- Você é meio doida – _murmurei, assistindo o sorriso de Linds se abrir nos lábios levemente inchados, enquanto fechava uma das minhas mãos no traseiro dela, a puxando mais para cima, e escorregava a outra por entre nossos corpos completamente colados_ – E completamente incrível.

- Não comece com elogios – mandei, enfiando o dedo indicador no centro do peito dele e fiz um bico – Só eu posso me auto vangloriar na minha falsificada pose de dondoca. – contei.

- Eu sou a única pessoa na face da terra que tem direito a te elogiar, Lindsay Prescott – _murmurei, ainda sorrindo enquanto lhe fazia cócegas na barriga_ – Só eu posso dizer que você é linda... – _continuei, meu sorriso morrendo lentamente enquanto eu descia meus dedos ainda mais_ – Sexy... – _enquanto eu lhe beijava a têmpora, meus dedos finalmente encontraram o vão entre as pernas dela, e eu enfiei meu indicador lentamente mais a fundo, no calor e na umidade deliciosos; uma onda de prazer desconhecida e ainda assim familiar dançou ao redor da minha mente, e eu sorri enquanto me esforçava para continuar respirando, minha voz baixa ribombando no ouvido de Linds, de tão próximo que eu estava _– E quente... Muito quente.

Eu devia responder algo, mas a necessidade de palavras desapareceu totalmente quando inesperadamente Jake começou a me tocar. Caramba... Ofeguei e puxei o ar para dentro com força, minhas unhas cravaram no colchão e sem pensar puxei o lençol na minha direção. Sem esperar um pedido abri um pouco mais as pernas e ele intensificou o toque. Gemi, o ar faltava, virei o rosto para olhá-lo e me deparei com um sorriso.

- Mais... – pedi, sem qualquer receio.

_Minha resposta foi retirar completamente meu dedo de sua posição confortável, apenas para enfiá-lo mais uma vez para dentro com a companhia de meu dedo médio. A pressão ao redor deles era entorpecente, e o cheiro de Lindsay me deixava meio fora de mim, enquanto eu curvava meus dedos dentro dela cuidadosamente, os puxando para dentro e para fora num ritmo lento e tão embriagado quanto eu me sentia. _

_Meus olhos continuavam presos nos de Linds, e as sensações dela estavam tão claras na minha mente quanto nos olhos dela conforme eu pressionava meus dedos apenas um pouco mais a fundo e a ouvia gemer._

Eu chamava por ele baixinho, deslizando com as mãos sobre meu abdômen, e apertei meus seios. Inclinando o corpo, elevando de leve o tronco, soltei um longo gemido de prazer. Arfando, passei as mãos pelo meu rosto, aquilo... estava sendo completamente diferente.

Voltei a cair contra o colchão, pequenas correntes elétricas percorriam todo meu corpo, e eu já não tinha tanto controle sobre meus membros. Senti-lo me penetrar, ainda que com os dedos, estava me enlouquecendo... Gemi o nome dele, não faltava muito.

_Eu estava fazendo um esforço sobrenatural para manter meus olhos abertos, assistindo as mãos dela correndo pela pele pálida e levemente dourada enquanto meus dedos subiam e desciam num ritmo inconstante; o prazer dela na minha mente quase me tirava os sentidos, e ainda assim me forçava a seguir em frente, me pedia por mais. _

_Sorrindo maldosamente para o rosto contorcido de prazer dela, eu me controlei o suficiente para retirar meus dedos completamente de dentro dela e os empurrar para dentro mais uma vez, torturantemente devagar, com meu dedão encontrando o pequeno vão proeminente onde ficava o clitóris dela. Desenhando círculos lentos com meu dedão enquanto eu subia e descia meus dedos no espaço cada vez mais apertado dela, eu assisti o rosto de Lindsay se contorcendo ainda mais, minha mente e a dela quase completamente fundidas num mar de prazer._

Uma... Duas... Não chegou a terceira estocada, quando gritei o nome dele, sem me importar se alguém ouvira, meu corpo inteiro tremia sem controle. Orgasmo, ele me levara ao ápice com a mão! Um prazer indescritível explodia no meu cérebro enquanto eu fechava as pernas com força, o prendendo dentro de mim por um tempo a mais. Aproveitando...

No fundo da minha mente entorpecida, ouvi a risada satisfeita de Jacob, mas eu não tinha controle suficiente para olhá-lo. O senti tocar meus seios e tremi, totalmente entregue.

_Assim que a explosão de cores do orgasmo de Lindsay dissipou um pouco na minha mente eu ri, orgulhoso. Era a primeira vez que eu tentava alguma coisa parecida, e pela reação dela, eu havia feito direito. Aparentemente todos aqueles filmes haviam servido para alguma coisa, assim como as patéticas aulas de educação sexual na escola – ou eu havia nascido com um dom extraordinário, que pretendia colocar em bom uso em Lindsay pelo resto da vida dela._

_Ainda sorridente, levei minha mão livre até o seio esquerdo dela, o acariciando com enlevo enquanto meu corpo continuava a pulsar com o orgasmo dela. Ela ainda estava linda, completamente entregue como eu nunca havia a visto antes, enquanto eu baixava meu rosto e traçava com meus lábios o mesmo caminho que havia acabado de percorrer com meus dedos._

_Depois de experimentar a sensação de tê-la ao redor dos meus dedos, a única coisa na qual eu conseguia pensar era em como seria tê-la ao redor de partes mais sensíveis do meu corpo, e enquanto eu escorregava minha boca e minha língua pelo peito dela, até alcançar o outro mamilo e o sugar cuidadosamente, a sensação do bico salgado contra a minha língua quase me causando cócegas, a minha única intenção era seguir em frente._

- Jake...? – _as mãos de Linds estavam subitamente ao redor da minha cabeça, os dedos enfiados nos meus cabelos, e ela puxou meu rosto para cima, relaxando as pernas e liberando minha mão de dentro dela; quando ela falou novamente sua voz tinha um ar cansado e divertido que me deu vontade de beijá-la _– O que você está fazendo?

- O que parece que eu estou fazendo? – _perguntei, levando meus dedos úmidos até a boca e os lambendo, o gosto agridoce de Lindsay preenchendo cada uma das minhas papilas gustativas e fazendo meu corpo arder por um instante. Então eu sorri novamente, rolando na cama para ficar por cima dela_ – Te seduzindo.

Arregalei um tantinho os olhos, mas em seguida sorri, me perguntando como alguém podia ser ao mesmo tempo tão terrivelmente sexy e ainda se portar de maneira tão juvenil.

- Você está conseguindo – afirmei sem pudores, me ajeitei melhor na cama, já estava quase, quase normal – mas para continuar isso aqui, precisamos de proteção... Lembra? Tio Billy não quer ser avô ainda.

- É, é, camisinha…! – _me lembrei, subitamente, do pequeno detalhe, e rolei de cima dela, procurando com os olhos minha calça; depois de tudo eu estava ainda me sentindo levemente desnorteado._

_Avistando a calça na poltrona próxima da porta, me arrastei para fora da cama e até ela, tirando minha carteira do bolso traseiro e do bolsinho de moedas a camisinha que tinha guardada ali desde a minha última aula de educação sexual no primeiro ano do colegial. Encarei o pacotinho com determinação, e, ainda de costas para Lindsay, o abri com os dentes, puxando a camisinha para fora e a encarando como o bicho de sete cabeças que ela era._

_Haviam sido necessários apenas três anos para que eu me esquecesse como a enfermeira havia dito que se colocava aquilo. Mas não podia ser tão difícil – se pessoas ainda mais embriagadas de tesão que eu haviam conseguido antes, eu haveria de conseguir!_

_Me lembrando alguma coisa sobre ter de sobrar uma ponta de plástico para o esperma, eu me perguntei como ele se formava. Havia uma pontinha curiosa, decidi girando a camisinha entre meus dedos, mas não parecia ser o suficiente. Talvez eu tivesse de soprá-la?_

- Jake? – _Lindsay me chamou, e eu me virei para encará-la por cima do ombro, abrindo um sorriso nervoso no processo_ – Ta tudo bem?

- Perfeito. Maravilhoso. Só um minutinho – _me virando mais uma vez para a camisinha, eu respirei fundo, decidindo testar a teoria do sopro. Enchendo meus pulmões, levei a ponta enrolada à boca, a segurei com as pontinhas do dedo e comecei a soprar._

- Jake? O que você ta fazendo?

_Me virei para ela, a camisinha na boca já cheia pela metade, e dei de ombros. _

– Acho que esse é um bom momento para contar um dos segredos do mundo – tive que rir e me levantei saltitante da cama – não é assim – revelei quando me aproximei o suficiente.

_Arregalei levemente meus olhos, sentindo uma onda gelada descer pelo meu corpo enquanto tirava a camisinha da boca e a baixava, ainda cheia como um balão, para a lateral do meu corpo._

- Não?

- Não – repeti, rindo ainda mais – Espera aqui – pedi e dei uma corrida rápida até o banheiro, ainda bem que sou uma garota prevenida, no momento seguinte, voltava com o pacotinho na mão.

_Me sentindo profundamente retardado, eu larguei minha camisinha no chão e a assisti desinflar rapidamente, sem coragem de olhar nos olhos e Lindsay. Eu a escutei rasgando o pacotinho rapidamente e continuei encarando o chão._

- Ei! – chamei, quando percebera que ele ficara sem graça, estava tudo saindo tão bem até aquele momento – Está tudo bem, Jake, você não tem que saber de tudo.

- Eu não queria errar – _murmurei, olhando para cima com algum esforço, para encontrar os olhos castanho-escuros dela buscando pelos meus_ – Não com você.

Abri um sorriso terno, tão incomum para mim e toquei os lábios dele, com a ponta dos dedos.

- Bobo.

_Lhe beijando a ponta dos dedos, eu dei um passo para mais perto dela, tentando parar de sentir vergonha e simplesmente aproveitar o momento._

- Me ajuda? – perguntei baixinho.

- Não tenha dúvidas – falei, e segurei na mão dele, o puxando na direção da cama. Olhei para ele por cima do meu ombro e sorri, quando um relâmpago particularmente forte explodiu.

_Com a rapidez e graciosidade de alguém com mais experiência do que eu queria descobrir, Lindsay me sentou na beirada da cama e colocou a camisinha em mim, e a sensação das pontas dos dedos dela roçando contra o meu membro enquanto ela desenrolava o látex por cima dele me fez gemer baixinho e me esquecer completamente de qualquer coisa além dela._

Ergui o rosto para olhá-lo quando o trabalho foi completado, não sei exatamente o que eu estava buscando ali, mas sei que o que encontrei me animou. Desejo, tesão, necessidade.

- Pronto? – indaguei, subindo de quatro na cama, me esgueirando até o centro dela.

_Eu não conseguiria ter dito alguma coisa nem se quisesse. Girando rapidamente, eu a segui até o centro da cama, e nos deitamos de lado, um de frente para o outro, olhos nos olhos. Eu engoli em seco, nervoso, e então, lentamente, cruzei o curto espaço que havia entre nós a beijei nos lábios, numa série de beijos ansiosos e levemente salgados de suor. Sem qualquer controle sobre meu corpo, a puxei ainda mais contra mim, instintivamente, uma das minhas mãos se fechando na lateral do rosto dela para controlar o beijo e a outra ao redor dos quadris dela, para controlar a posição. _

_Rolando na cama para ficar de barriga para cima, eu a puxei por cima de mim sem descolar nossos lábios, meu corpo inteiro pulsando às batidas do meu coração, e em momentos eu fui recompensado com o que devia ser a melhor sensação no universo, conforme Lindsay e eu nos encaixávamos lentamente, cada centímetro a mais que eu entrava nela apenas fazendo minha mente ficar ainda mais enevoada, meus pensamentos mais confusos, meus sentidos mais sensíveis, o prazer dela mais evidente na minha mente._

_Escorreguei meus braços ao redor dela, a mantendo imóvel e deitada sobre mim por mais um instante enquanto os últimos resquícios dos nossos gemidos reverberavam por nossos ossos, e então relaxei tanto quanto podia, permitindo que ela se movesse e ditasse o ritmo._

De olhos fechados e nos movimentando juntos, foi assim que Jake me penetrou. A medida que ele ia mais fundo, eu tinha certeza que a estava tendo – a despeito das adversidades – a melhor transa da minha vida. Não demorou muito para que me sentasse sobre a virilha dele e passasse a ditar o ritmo, mais rápido, mais lento como eu queria.

Me ergui totalmente, para em seguida voltar a deslizar ao redor dele. Caramba... Segurei uma das mãos de Jacob e as guiei até os meus seios, eu o queria o mais perto de mim quanto fosse possível.

- Sua... – deixei escapar de maneira quase incoerente.

- Seu – _gemi a palavra de volta, me sentando na cama para alcançar os seios dela com a minha boca também, meus quadris respondendo automaticamente aos movimentos dela. Cada um dos meus músculos parecia se contrair quando ela descia ao redor de mim, a pressão no meu pênis quase enlouquecedora enquanto meu sangue brigava com os músculos dela pelo pouco espaço que havia ali dentro. Descendo a mão do seio que havia sido tomado pela minha boca, eu a fechei ao redor da coxa de Linds, a puxando ainda mais a fundo, ainda mais para perto, sem nunca sentir que havia conseguido o suficiente._

_Parecendo perceber instintivamente do que eu precisava, Lindsay escorregou um pouco mais na cama, abrindo as pernas apenas o suficiente para me fazer grunhir contra o mamilo dela, mordendo o bico do seio com um pouco mais de força do que o normal, mas não o suficiente para machucá-la, com a onda de prazer que praticamente me cortou ao meio. _

_Largando qualquer pretensão que eu tinha de me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa, fechei ambas minhas mãos nos quadris dela e levantei meu rosto, observando com atenção o rosto dela se modificando com onda atrás de onda de prazer que se amontoava num mar de luzes e cores nas nossas mentes, enquanto nossos corpos se colavam e dançavam num ritmo próprio._

_Gemendo meu nome mais uma vez naquele tom gutural que me dava arrepios de prazer, Lindsay atirou a cabeça para trás e tremeu toda num orgasmo, a pressão ao redor do meu pênis sendo subitamente demais para que eu mesmo me controlasse, e eu afundei meu rosto no pescoço dela e me entreguei também._

- Linds – _tentei balbuciar, mas minha voz havia sumido completamente nas ondas estonteantes de prazer, e no fim eu apenas fiquei curvado sobre minha alma gêmea, respirando o gosto dela que escapava por cada um de seus poros enquanto nos tornávamos um._

* * *

Não sei bem quanto tempo se passou, já que pouco estava me importando com as horas, voltamos a fazer outra vez. Dessa vez mais calma, aproveitando o momento, nos tocando, descobrindo, aprendendo. Jacob era um ótimo aluno por sinal, a vergonha de não saber era e muito superada pelo desejo de aprender. Ele estava ofegante ao meu lado depois do sei lá qual orgasmo daquele começo de noite, quando comecei a beijar-lhe as costas, fazendo uma trilha quente na sua espinha.

- Obrigada... – falei, baixinho, bem perto do seu ouvido.

- Pelo quê? – _perguntei, me virando para ela preguiçosamente; meu corpo inteiro estava relaxado, e eu estava começando a cogitar a idéia de fazer amor com ela mais uma vez enquanto sorria e lhe acariciava o rosto _– Foi você quem me fez o homem mais feliz da terra essa noite.

- Você me deu meu décimo, eu nunca pensei que fosse tê-lo de verdade – contei, deitando meio em cima dele, com o queixo apoiado no seu peito.

- Seu décimo? Décimo o quê? – _enfiando um braço por baixo da minha cabeça, me recostei melhor contra o travesseiro para poder observá-la._

- Meu décimo item das coisas que eu preciso fazer antes de morrer – explicitei.

- Tirar a virgindade de um menor de idade? – _disse, tentativamente, levando uma mão à juba loira dela e enrolando um cacho praticamente desfeito no meu indicador._

- Ahá, idiota – soquei de leve o peito dele e mostrei a língua.

_Soltando, com um sorriso, o cacho novamente refeito, eu a encarei diretamente nos olhos, descendo as costas do meu indicador pela bochecha dela._

- Qual é o décimo item na sua lista de coisas a fazer antes de morrer, Linds?

Engoli em seco, juntando todas as minhas forças para falar aquilo.

- Viver a paixão das paixões.

_Respirando fundo enquanto meu corpo todo formigava, eu encostei minha testa na dela e fechei os olhos._

- Então obrigado também – _sussurrei de volta, sem conseguir me afastar sequer um centímetro._

- Você está me deixando tão doce que daqui a pouco vou deixar as pessoas com diabetes só de olharem para mim – gargalhei, beijando os lábios dele repetidas vezes.

- Como você acha que meu pai foi parar na cadeira de rodas dele, senão por passar tempo demais comigo? _– ri também, respondendo os beijos dela._

- Isso não tem graça – reclamei e voltei a deitar na cama, meu corpo estava ligeiramente dolorido.

- Me desculpe – _me virando de lado, a encarei nos olhos _– Eu estou feliz, para mim tudo parece ter graça agora – _sorrindo, me curvei por cima dela e lhe roubei um beijo_ – Não fique brava comigo.

Sorri, mexendo no cabelo dele.

- Não estou brava com você, sou uma garota de lua... Só isso.

- De lua, de sol, de chuva, pra mim você é uma garota de tempo todo – _ri, roubando mais um beijo, e a encarei nos olhos. Ela estava tão linda, tão absolutamente linda que era irresistível _– Afinal, quais são as outras nove coisas na sua lista? Ou eu não quero saber?

- Bom, Jacob Black, infelizmente eu decidi começar uma nova lista a partir de hoje, com uma renovação de itens, então para descobrir isso você vai ter que me suportar até que eu a escreva.

- Eu só prometo esperar se você prometer demorar – _respondi, serelepe._

- Que tal uns... Quatro séculos?

_Suspirando, acariciei o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos, respondendo em seguida numa voz suave._

- Se nós vivermos o suficiente...

- Nunca se sabe... – sorri, desejando mais que qualquer outra coisa falar a verdade.

_Continuamos nos encarando em silêncio por um longo momento, parecendo ambos tomados pela melancolia, e eu rolei na cama, voltando a ficar com a barriga para cima, antes de ter coragem o suficiente para fazer a pergunta que eu não queria jamais ter de fazer._

- Quando você volta pra Praga?

Engoli em seco, desejando que ele não tivesse perguntado aquilo, por algum tempo eu quase havia esquecido todas as minhas preocupações.

- Minha passagem está marcada para o dia seguinte ao do casamento.

_Acenei afirmativamente, encarando o teto com algum grau de determinação. Eu queria pedir para que ela ficasse, mas eu sabia que era melhor ela ir embora, com a guerra pairando sobre nossas cabeças como estava, então forcei um sorriso no rosto e me virei lentamente para ela._

- Você vai me escrever de lá? Mandar postais dos lugares pros quais fugir nos fins de semana?

- Você prestou atenção no que eu contei, estou impressionada – comentei, me sentindo como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago – Eu não sou muito de escrever, pergunte a Bella, eu mando cartas a cada cinco anos, ela fica louca comigo... Mas eu posso tentar.

- Prometa que não vai me esquecer _– implorei baixinho, meus olhos pregados nos dela._

- Jake... – comecei, mas então desisti, seja lá qual fosse a minha primeira intenção, não importava mais – Jake... Meu Black querido – murmurei, tocando no rosto dele.

- Prometa – _murmurei, urgentemente, mais uma vez, cobrindo a mão dela com a minha _– Eu sou seu, eu sou todo seu, agora e para sempre, mas eu preciso saber que você não vai me esquecer, não importa o que aconteça.

Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. Quando eu pensava que a situação já estava difícil o suficiente, ela conseguia piorar, entretanto, quando voltei a encará-lo, já tinha tomado uma decisão.

- Prometo.

_Suspirei, encostando nossas testas mais uma vez. Era tão difícil pensar no futuro, pensar que ele não existia para nós dois, pensar no quanto queríamos que ele existisse, que era melhor não fazê-lo, a maior parte do tempo. Afastando meu rosto, eu a encarei nos olhos, mais uma vez, e resolvi que aquela situação precisava ser remediada, se eu não queria estragar meus últimos momentos com ela._

- Prometa... – _sussurrei, assistindo enquanto ela abria os olhos e me encarava com uma expressão quase dolorosa_ – Prometa que antes de ir embora você vai escrever uma carta para a revista Seventeen, me declarando como o melhor partido e o cara mais bom de cama que você já conheceu – _completei com um sorriso, assistindo a expressão dela se modificar de dor para descrença irritada._

- Você quer uma massagem nos pés também, quem sabe um bolinho, ou que eu costure suas roupas... Espera, eu vou pensar em algo ainda mais degradante.

- Treinar comigo todas as posições do Kama Sutra? – _ofereci, com um sorriso levemente pervertido._

O olhei pensativa por um momento.

- Bem... Podemos discutir a respeito.

- Mais discussões? Mas nós nem temos um cabo de baseball com a gente! – _gemi, escondendo o rosto nos lençóis; então, arregalando os olhos, me virei novamente para ela _– Não ter um taco de baseball conosco corta as posições do Kama Sutra possíveis de serem feitas pela metade, não corta?

- Vou lhe enviar um Kama Sutra no próximo natal, daí sempre que você olhar e fizer lembrará de mim – falei, maligna.

- Eu ia preferir fazer com você – _disse, fazendo bico_ – Acho que vou me mandar para você de presente no próximo natal. Posso?

- Não me importaria se você aparecesse em Praga de surpresa, eu teria... – deslizei a mão pelo peito dele – muita coisa para lhe mostrar.

- Estou curioso – _apoiando meu cotovelo no travesseiro e meu rosto na minha mão, sorri para ela, puxando os lençóis para baixo para observar com interesse o seio dela subindo e descendo ao sabor da respiração na luz das velas_ – Não quer me dar uma prévia?

- Oh, essa vitalidade juvenil – gargalhei, indo ficar mais pertinho de Jacob, não tinha como me cansar de fazer sexo com ele, era quase natural, como respirar. – Não se cansa, criança?

_Deslizei preguiçosamente um dedo pelo peito dela, ao redor do mamilo e através do vale entre os seios, para só então responder._

- Nunca – _levantando os olhos para encará-la, sorri, levemente incomodado com algo que nem eu sabia o que era até falar de novo_ – Então, vai me contar de onde vem toda essa experiência?

- Como assim? – ri.

_Descendo meu indicador pela linha da clavícula dela, eu respondi sem encará-la._

- Quem te ensinou a me deixar louco na cama?

Opa! Perigo a vista, péssimo assunto para se tratar na cama depois de uma transa tão incrível como tínhamos tido.

- Jake... Qualé...

_Eu não sabia por que era tão importante para mim saber aquilo, mas no fim não fazia diferença o porquê; eu só precisava saber, só isso._

- Ah, Linds, qualé... – _sorri apenas o suficiente para que ela não se preocupasse muito com a veracidade do que eu estava prestes a dizer_ – Você vai embora e vai me deixar sem saber quem eu tenho de perseguir pra dar uns sopapos quando for em Praga?

- Bom, eu não fui para cama só com uma pessoa antes, acho que você vai ter que fazer uma listinha para espancar – comentei, tentando soar divertida, mas por alguma razão estava sem graça.

- Lindsay Prescott! - disse, num tom que misturava chacota e repreensão; ela não precisava saber como meu coração estava apertado no peito por causa dos ciúmes com o que ela acabara de falar, então apenas enfiei meu indicador no peito dela, a cutucando com um ar brincalhão - Eu não acredito que seu passado possa ser tão negro!

- Não é um passado negro – revirei os olhos – é um passado muito bem aproveitado. – retruquei muito prática.

- Bom, pelo menos você está o colocando em bom uso comigo – _dei de ombros, realmente me esforçando para não sentir ciúmes. Era patético eu sentir ciúmes! Linds podia dormir com quantos homens quisesse, nada mudaria o fato de que eu era dela e ela era minha, e que nós estávamos ligados por uma coisa mais forte que um simples amor ou um casamento._

- Você não precisa sentir ciúmes, sabe? – comentei, notando o tom de voz que Jake estava usando.

- Não é como se eu conseguisse me controlar.

- Jake... – o chamei, passando um dos meus braços ao redor da cintura dele – Essa sou eu, sem tirar nem por – tentei explicar – Eu não sou de me importar datas e declarações, com momento, com olhares... Até conhecer você. Se isso não o faz mais especial do que qualquer outro que já tenha dividido a cama comigo, eu não sei o que faz.

_Eu a encarei em silêncio por um longo minuto, permitindo que o significado daquelas palavras fosse compreendido por cada extremidade nervosa do meu corpo, e quando meu corpo inteiro parecia estar formigando com prazer e realização, eu levei ambas as minhas mãos ao rosto dela e o segurei gentilmente, roubando um longo beijo, sussurrando minha resposta contra os lábios dela._

- Faça amor comigo.

- Eu tenho uma novidade para você... – sorri, o beijando de volta – Eu já fiz amor com você, mas eu faço de novo, sem reclamar, viu?

- De novo – _eu concordei, um tanto quanto abobalhado e entorpecido com a consciência súbita do que tínhamos_ – De novo e de novo e de novo, até o fim dos tempos.

- Ou até o fim das nossas energias.

- É, ou isso - _ri_.

- Você está ficando bom nisso – brinquei, abraçando-o pela cintura e descansando a cabeça no peito de Jacob. Ainda estávamos na penumbra já que a vela acabara certamente há bastante tempo, mas nenhum dos dois se dera ao trabalhar de notar o fato irrelevante.

- Estou aprendendo com a melhor – _retruquei, beijando a ponta do nariz dela._

- Temos um longo... Longo aprendizado pela frente – apontei, me esticando para beijá-lo, não tinha como me cansar do gosto da boca dele, dos toques... Tá, eu já admiti que estou perdida mesmo.

_Ri, a beijando de volta enquanto a abraçava e segurava contra o meu corpo._

- Você é ainda mais pervertida do que eu imaginei a princípio, Prescott.

- A gente faz o que pode – declarei, calmamente, e de repente tudo ficou claro demais. Oh, não, eu não acordei e descobri que tudo era um sonho, foi só a luz retornando finalmente – E Murphy vai tirar sua _siesta_ merecida depois de trabalhar tão duramente o dia todo!

- Aleluia! Eu tava me perguntando quando ele ia se cansar de rir da gente – _encarei a luz brilhante do teto com um sorriso, piscando para me acostumar com a claridade; em um instante eu estava olhando para baixo mais uma vez, sorrindo para Lindsay _– Você fica ainda mais linda quando eu consigo te ver, é incrível!

Droga, droga... Ele precisava me vir com uma dessas, escondi imediatamente o rosto.

- Jacob... – resmunguei, o tom abafado.

- Lindsay... _– repeti no mesmo tom que ela havia usado, e então ri, roubando um beijo dela _– Largue mão de ser boba e se acostume.

- Nada de elogios? – indaguei, tentativamente.

- Eu tenho licença especial para te deixar sem graça, Linds, sinto muito.

Soltei um gritinho baixo e me levantei da cama num salto.

- É assim? – indaguei, fazendo pose com as mãos na cintura – Ótimo, vou tomar banho SO-ZI-NHA!

- Não vai, não! – _rindo ainda mais, também pulei de pé, esticando meus braços como se fosse pegá-la._

- Ah vou... – retruquei, dando um passo para trás impedindo que as mãos dele me acalcassem e corri na direção do banheiro.

- Lindsay Prescott, desista antes que seja tarde demais e você tenha de lidar com a minha ira! – _corri atrás dela sem muita pressa, sabendo que a alcançaria se realmente tentasse, apenas para chegar bem a tempo de impedi-la de fechar completamente a porta._

- Você precisa de uma senha para passar por essa porta – Declarei, olhando pela fresta.

_Cruzando os dedos nas minhas costas, abri um enorme sorriso para ela e estufei o peito antes de recitar minha resposta._

- Lindsay, eu nunca mais vou te elogiar.

- O-ho! – abri a porta, sorrindo, e segurei na mão dele – Banho...

* * *

**N.A.:** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY /_faz festa_/ Conseguimos sobreviveeeeeer! E vocês? Gostaram do capítulo? XD Eu sei que a gente gostou... hauhauhahuaa Agora, sério, uma pequena pausa para repreendê-los: /_cutuca leitores_/ Três dias e vinte e duas reviews... Normalmente conseguimos dezessete em sete dias! Olha que vergonha, será que vamos ter de ameaçá-los com NCs o tempo todo pra conseguir nos sentir tão amadas? XD Ah, não se esqueçam de participar das comunidades de Lycan no Orkut, aqui está o link da principal (sem os espaços, plz): www. orkut. com .br/Community.aspx?cmm54754490

**Não Agradecimentos:** Marcia Kistner, que fica inventando papelada pra eu correr atrás e minha família, que fica inventando programas pra ocupar meu tempo e me impedir de escrever (_by _Ju).

**Agradecimentos:** Mais uma vez a vocês!! E, claro, a Afrodite e Eros que nos acompanharam em cada palavra desse capítulo... XD

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:** Conheçam Charlie, do _Esquadrão do Sexo_, e os limites mais obtusos da idiotice masculina... XD

_**Constrangimento Ilegal.**_

"- Bom dia – _sussurrei contra a pele macia do pescoço dela, lhe beijando ali em seguida. Ela ainda cheirava a sabonete, flores e nós dois, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir._

Gemi, me aconchegando melhor a ele, meu corpo se moldando ao corpo masculino como se tivesse sido feito para ele, e eu começava a questionar se realmente não havia.

- Isso é golpe baixo - disse, fazendo bico, e me virei para olhá-lo - beijar o pescoço é a mais cruel de todas as torturas que se pode existir. E, ah, é, bom dia, Jacob. - finalmente parei de reclamar e sorri para ele, naturalmente feliz."

* * *

**Reviews!**

**ale cullen** - Não vale mandar 24 reviews sozinha, assim não tem graça! XD Nós estamos tentando conhecer nossos leitores aqui, é por isso que queremos tantas reviews /_cof_/_mentira/cof_/_deslavada/cof_/ hauahuahua Bom, já que você precisava tanto da NC Linds/Jake, aqui está ela pra você! Esperamos que tenha gostado!!

**Gaspard at** - .weeeee. Nós conseguiiiiimos!! hehehehe Que bom que você gosta mais de cada capítulo que vem! Eu não tenho certeza se dá pra ficar muito melhor que esse (hehehehe, eu sou mt perva), mas espero que você goste do próximo também! XD

**Lyra White** - Nós sobreviveeeeeeemos!! O.O Estou realmente surpresa, eu tinha certeza de que alguém já tinha contactado a CIA e descoberto onde eu e a Alix moramos pra vir nos queimar vivas! XD Sabe, benzer eles dois não é uma má idéia... Mas, como a gente já disse antes, todo esse empata-fodismo tem um motivo que surpreendentemente não é apenas nosso sadismo! Mais para frente vai fazer algum sentido, prometemos! Quanto as três palavrinhas mágicas... /_sorriso misterioso_/ Wait and see. XD

**Nayara.** - Somos _nós_ que somos más. Juliana e Alix, as co-autoras da fanfic XD E que bom que riu um monte com Bella e Linds bêbadas, posso garantir que a gente se divertiu um monte também! hauahuaua Espero que não desapareça da caixinha de comentários!

**Nah..** - Uma? XD

**Thássila** - Sério que você acha eles azarados? Eu acho eles tão sortudos por terem se encontrado! XD E aqui está o 15, e você nem precisou postar trocentas reviews! Viu só? Pressão funciona! XD

**Fla Apocalipse** - Forças do universo estão fazendo uma pausa para chá, nossos planos para matá-las lentamente deverão ficar suspensos por algum tempo... XD E aqui está a NC, não precisa se descabelar, Fla! hauhauhauhuaa

**Vballardin** - Êeeee, mais um rostinho novo! Bem vinda a caixinha de comentários de Lycan, esperamos que não desapareça! XD E eu juro que nós tentamos fazer a espera pelos capítulos o menos angustiante possível /_cof_/_mentira/cof_/_deslavada/cof_, mas é que pra dar tempo da gente escrever a fic com calma a gente precisa dar um espaço decente entre os caps... Anyways, estamos felizes que você esteja gostando, e esperamos que nos acompanhe até o final!

**Lisandra** - hauahua Somos duas que AMAM o Jake! Ele é tudo de mais fofo, não é? XD Que bom que está gostando da fic, esperamos que continua acompanhando fielmente apesar de todos os _ups_ e _downs _da história! E aqui está o capítulo, tão rápido quanto vocês nos fizeram postar!

**Laura Carvalheira** - Eu não diria bem 'o _Universo _conspira contra eles' tanto quanto diria 'o _Destino _conspira contra eles'... Mas se eu explicar estraga, então move along! XD Eles são mesmo lindos juntos, e com NC, então, tudo fica ainda melhor! (Juliana é _A _super-perva). E aqui está o cap, como prometido! Vocês cumprem a sua parte do trato, e nós cumprimos a nossa! XD E fique de olho mesmo, as pérolas vão começar a pipocar a torto e direito no próximo capítulo... hauhauahua

**Miss Just** - Eu sempre tenho a sensação de que o pobre capítulo 14 é meio mal-amado em relação ao quinze, então é bom saber que você acha ele fofo XD E é bom ter você de volta, Just, justizinha do meu coração /_aperta bochechas da beta_/

**marii** - hauahua Que bom que você tá gostando da fic, marii! Obrigada pelos elogios e esperamos que você continua acompanhando e gostando da fic daqui pra frente! Vê se não toma chá de sumiço e dá um alô de vez em sempre aqui na caixinha de comments! XD

**Evoluxa** - Hey! Eu me ofendo quando você diz uma coisa dessas! Nós não somos _más_, nós somos _sádicas_, é diferente! XD Que bom que deu pra comentar e pra ler, é uma felicidade recíproca que trazemos aqui! hauahua E a cena da toalha foi que foi, né? hauahuahua /_aproveita a outra ponta da toalha pra limpar a própria baba_/

**liicia** - Simplicidade é uma das últimas palavras que eu usaria para descrever o relacionamento da Linds com o Jake XD Mas, é, essa história de segredo realmente mata (você não faz nem idéia o quanto), eles ficam totamente tensos e mentindo o tmepo todo e é tão triste... Mas, por outro lado, é tão mais legal escrever eles mentindo um pro outro do que sendo honestos! XD Anyways, obrigada pelo suporte moral com a história das reviews!

**Katyna Choovanski** - /_morre_/ HAUAHUAHUAHAHUA Obrigada pelo bonus, eu realmente apreciei essa! hauahuahua E aqui está a atualização, não precisa queimar o pobre Murphy... Ainda. XD

**xD** - Que cara de paaaaaau!! hauhauhauuauhauahua Apreciamos a tentativa, though. XD

**Maria Fernanda** - Eu sei que é sacanagem, por isso que combina tanto com a NC! XD Ok, piadinhas cretinas a parte, que bom que gostou do capítulo, apesar do fim... Súbito. Esperamos que a NC tenha sido do seu gosto e que continue deixando reviews que nos fazem sentir culpadas e nos forçam a postar mais rápido! hehehehe

**Lala Ribeiro** - Eu sei, nós também ficamos com vontade de nos matar quando acabamos o capítulo aí. XD E seu coração tá pulando dentro do peito porque você tem simpatia pelos nossos pobres personagens, e está ansiosa com o que ia acontecer nesse capítulo que publicamos agora! Não se preocupe, acontece quando a gente se apaixona por uma fic tanto quanto os autores se apaixonaram por ela...

**Anne B.** - Oiii, seja bem vindaaa!! Que bom que está gostando tanto da fic! Esperamos que apareça mais vezes, e que esse capítulo tenha sido aprovado! XD

**Lorenaa** - hauauahu Sorry, eu só me lembrei como era complicado deixar reviews depois que vi como você tinha tido dificuldades! Mas já que você perguntou, os quatro quadradinhos ali embaixo são para você adicionar a fic aos favoritos, o autor aos favoritos, para você receber alertas no e-mail toda vez que a fic for atualizada e pra você receber alertas no e-mail toda vez que o autor atualizar alguma coisa que ele escreve. Espero que tenha ajudado, e mais, que você tenha gostado desse capítulo! É pra maiores de dezoito anos, mas a gente tentou manter a explicidade um pouco controlada, porque sabemos que nem todo mundo que lê entende aquele _M _maldito dos americanos... XD

**Bruna Reis** - /_morre_/ É, fazer o quê? Somos megeras malvadas e sem coração com muito orgulho! BUAHAHAHAHA hauahuahuahua E não nos prenda, a regra de estarmos longe do computador significa que vocês ficarão sem capítulos novos ainda é válida! XD Mas prometemos não torturar vocês muito mais pelos próximos... Dois capítulos? hehehehe

**Nayarinhaa **- Lena é uma pessoa sábia! XD hauahuahua Ficamos contentes por ter te ajudado a superar BD, nós adoramos quando isso acontece! hehe Anyways, Jake é a encarnação do termo "tudo-de-bom" na forma de lobisomem, né? Quem não queria um desses pra si, especialmente depois desse capítulo... /_suspiro_/

* * *

**NÓS CONSEGUIMOOOOOOOS /**_**faz mais festa**_**/ Agora vamos ver como vocês conseguem nos impressionar até a sexta-feira que vem, quando publicaremos o capítulo 16! XD**


	17. Constrangimento ilegal

**CAPÍTULO XVI **

**- Constrangimento ilegal -**

_Quando eu acordei, horas mais tarde, foi com a sensação de que estava faltando alguma coisa. Eu me lembrava de ter tomado "banho" com Linds, de tê-la carregado de volta para a cama e de ter dormido abraçado com ela, contando as batidas de seu coração, tão lento em comparação com o meu. Mas ali estava eu, encarando o teto, meu corpo um pouco enrijecido de cansaço, e nada de Lindsay nos meus braços._

_Demorei mais alguns segundos antes de adquirir força de vontade o suficiente para me virar completamente na cama em busca dela. O quarto estava todo iluminado pela luz acinzentada que precede o nascer do sol e, parada em frente à janela que dava para os jardins da pousada, envolta num lençol e parecendo uma estátua enquanto a manhã surgia ao redor dela, estava Lindsay._

_Sorri comigo mesmo, observando-a em silêncio por mais um instante, e então me arrastei para fora da cama tão quietamente quanto pude e fui nas pontas dos pés até ela, fechando meus braços cuidadosamente ao redor de sua cintura._

- Bom dia – _sussurrei contra a pele macia do pescoço dela, lhe beijando ali em seguida. Ela ainda cheirava a sabonete, flores e nós dois, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir._

Gemi, me aconchegando melhor a ele, meu corpo se moldando ao corpo masculino como se tivesse sido feito para ele; eu começava a questionar se realmente não havia.

- Isso é golpe baixo - disse, fazendo bico, e me virei para olhá-lo - beijar o pescoço é a mais cruel de todas as torturas que se pode existir. E, ah, é, bom dia, Jacob. - finalmente parei de reclamar e sorri para ele, naturalmente feliz.

- 'Tá acordada há muito tempo? – _levantando o rosto, lhe beijei a têmpora, e então me virei para assistir o horizonte esverdeado._

- Uns quinze minutos talvez, não mais do que isso – respondi, o abraçando pela cintura, e tentei não pensar como era bom estar daquele jeito; mesmo não sendo muito factível, eu podia me obrigar a não pensar, mas não _sentir _era impossível - Precisamos voltar para a realidade, Jake... – comentei, e me odiei no momento seguinte. Eu não queria deixar aquele quarto de hotel e tudo aquilo que descobrira sobre mim e ele nas últimas horas, mas não era como se eu tivesse a escolha de ficar ali para sempre, por mais que eu quisesse.

- Eu sei – _baixei meu rosto, apoiando minha testa no ombro dela e respirando fundo algumas vezes. _

_A realidade era quase como uma coisa separada daquele mundo em que havíamos estado pelas últimas horas, e ter de encará-la mais uma vez parecia completamente assustador. Na realidade_,_ Lindsay iria embora em questão de dias, eu estava correndo risco de vida e colocando a vida dela em risco; na realidade havia meu pai, Bella, Charlie, A Besta, a matilha, um mundo inteiro de pessoas lutando para que nós déssemos certo ou para que não déssemos, e era a eles que tínhamos de enfrentar agora quando voltássemos._

_Eu queria me encolher embaixo das cobertas com ela e nunca sair dali._

- Isso não precisa significar algo ruim – tentei animar, não sei bem se a mim mesma ou a ele, talvez aos dois – Quero dizer – girei no abraço dele e mordi os lábios de leve – Eu sei que tenho pouco tempo aqui, mas esse pouco tempo pode ser muito bem aproveitado e... Eu poderia alterar a data da passagem de volta para o fim do mês, tenho certeza que o tio Charlie adoraria me ter mais uns quinze dias aqui em Forks. Pro próprio bem dele é bom que adore mesmo.

_Ri, meneando a cabeça em negativa. Ela era impossível e maluca, mas ela era minha, e eu a amava por isso tudo._

- Parece um bom plano – _ou uma maneira de tentar adiar o inevitável, mas eu sempre adorei maneiras de adiar o inevitável. Então, enquanto sorríamos um para o outro com a perspectiva de passarmos mais tempo juntos, eu fui me lembrando lenta e dolorosamente da realidade que morava do lado de fora do quarto_ – Mas talvez seja melhor assim – _sussurrei, meu sorriso perdendo um pouco de força enquanto eu acariciava o rosto dela_ – Talvez se passarmos mais tempo juntos seja menos perfeito, não acha?

Gelei.

- O _quê_?! – indaguei, incrédula, Jacob não podia ter dito o que ele acabava de dizer, era sacanagem demais para até eu suportar. O empurrei ligeiramente para romper o abraço e me afastei até onde deixara minhas roupas secando na noite passada.

_Eu a encarei se afastando enquanto começava a entrar em pânico. Ok, então havia a realidade real das coisas, e havia a realidade de nós dois nesse quarto, e eu podia ter um trabalho danado para fazer as duas darem certo juntas, mas __valia a pena__. Por Lindsay_,_ valia a pena qualquer coisa, qualquer esforço, qualquer sacrifício, e eu não conseguia fazer uma coisa dessas – dizer para ela ir embora quando eu podia sentir em cada centímetro que ela ocupava da minha mente que ela queria ficar. Eu precisava pedir desculpas, eu precisava que ela ficasse ali, eu precisava que ela estivesse sorrindo mais uma vez e que estivesse tudo bem._

_Abaixando o meu rosto, eu encarei o chão por um instante antes de encontrar a desculpa perfeita para meu surto de idiotismo, de heroísmo barato que faria tanto a mim quanto a ela miseráveis._

- Me desculpe – _eu sussurrei, descobrindo que não conseguia falar mais alto que isso devido a um bolo que surgira na minha garganta_ – Eu achei que era isso que você realmente queria... Me desculpe.

- Não se desculpe! – mandei, peguei o bolo de roupas e me dirigi ao banheiro, pisando fundo. Já dentro do outro cômodo, girei e encontrei o olhar dele em mim, furiosa bati a porta sem dó.

- Lindsay! – _corri até a porta e bati duas vezes com meu punho fechado, apoiando minha testa contra a madeira. Eu não podia perdê-la por uma idiotice dessas, simplesmente não podia_ – Lindsay, abre essa porta, vamos conversar que nem adultos!

- Vá se catar, Jacob – gritei de volta, enquanto tentava vestir a roupa o mais rápido possível, era difícil, ela não secara totalmente – Vá aproveitar seu momento mais que perfeito sozinho!

- Lindsay, eu só queria te ver feliz, porra! – _batendo na porta mais uma vez, cerrei os dentes em frustração; por que ela tinha de ser tão difícil?_ – Eu só estava tentando te ajudar, eu achei que você queria ficar aqui por pena!

Oh, ele estava atingindo todos os meus limites!

- O quê? – voltei a gritar e abri a porta ainda mais furiosa – Você acha que fui para cama por pena?! Acha que...

- Não! – _gritei de volta com os olhos arregalados, horrorizado com o que ela estava pensando de mim; sério, eu parecia o tipo de cara que parecia pensar esse tipo de coisa?_ – Não distorça as minhas palavras, ok? Eu achei que você queria _ficar aqui_ por pena! Que você estava pensando que porque tinha tirado minha virgindade tinha algum tipo de dever de ficar comigo por mais algum tempo!

- Você não sabe nada ao meu respeito, Jacob Black, nada – foi tudo o que consegui dizer, enquanto me virava para sair daquele quarto, tinha que ter uma forma de voltar a Forks, nem que eu precisasse usar meus próprios pés para isso.

_Ela estava indo embora. Ela estava realmente indo embora, ela ia me deixar ali e ir embora e eu nunca mais ia vê-la; dando três passos decididos, sem pensar uma segunda vez, peguei Lindsay pelos ombros e a virei, a forçando a ficar de frente para mim._

- Eu te amo – _disse, minha voz determinada e estranhamente controlada_ – Não vá embora.

- Não, você não ama, você ama Bella. Essas mesmas palavras saíram da sua boca com o nome de outra, e eu cansei, Jacob, me solte. Eu não vou lhe ouvir mais, eu me nego a lhe ouvir.

- Lindsay – _sussurrei, aquele bolo horrível mais uma vez bloqueando minha garganta - _Por favor_ – respirei fundo, minhas mãos ainda fechadas ao redor dos ombros dela para impedir que ela saísse correndo_ – Por favor, eu... – _tentei respirar mais uma vez, mas minha garganta já estava doendo de tão fechada que se encontrava, e o ar se recusava a descer para meus pulmões_ – Eu... Me... – _fechando os olhos, eu dei um passo para trás, soltando os ombros dela, ainda tentando dizer uma frase completa, respirar, mas a idéia de que eu a estava perdendo e não por um acaso do destino, mas sim pela minha própria idiotice, me impedia_ – Descul... – _a palavra morreu nos meus lábios, apenas porque eu sabia que ela nunca seria suficiente, e eu dei mais um passo para trás, batendo com as pernas na poltrona. Eu não queria que ela me visse chorando, então abaixei completamente meu rosto, enfiando meu queixo no peito, forçando o ar para dentro da minha boca para tentar respirar, tentar controlar aquele impulso estúpido que eu tinha de chorar com a idéia de passar o resto dos meus dias sem ela por uma escolha minha, estupidamente minha._

Eu dei um passo na direção da porta, e foi o único que eu consegui dar. Minha mente foi tomada por um horror, por um pânico que eu nunca sentira na vida; era como se estivessem prestes a arrancar um pedaço do meu ser e eu não pudesse fazer nada a respeito, só ficaria olhando quando, sem dó nem piedade, me roubavam o que eu tinha de mais precioso na vida. Esse sentimento era tão forte e devastador que senti as pernas enfraquecerem, e, antes que eu pudesse me controlar, caíra de joelhos no chão. No mesmo instante fui tomada por mais sentimentos que eu não sabia serem meus, preocupação, carinho e... Seria aquilo amor? Tão forte, tão puro, tão único e desesperado amor? Sem saber o que estava acontecendo senti os braços dele ao meu redor, e sob o toque dele soube de onde vinha aquilo tudo. Jacob. Ele estava em mim, e eu nele. Por um momento, por um ínfimo de segundo não haviam mais dúvidas e barreiras.

Contudo, tão logo essa explosão tomou conta da minha mente, tão rápida ela se foi.

- Você me ama – disse, olhando para ele, e eu não estava fazendo uma pergunta.

_Enquanto eu fechava meus braços ao redor de Lindsay e a ajudava a ficar de pé, eu podia sentir uma onda de um sentimento que eu nunca tivera antes; não era prazer, não era dor, não era amor – se eu tivesse de arriscar um nome, seria quase que união. A comunhão perfeita, o alívio de finalmente dividir aquela confusão de sentimentos que eu sempre carregava comigo para cima e para baixo, e a sensação foi tão poderosa, tão forte, que apenas aumentou minha patética vontade de chorar._

_Quando Lindsay finalmente falou, a voz dela reverberou em meus ouvidos e na minha mente, como um eco de um pensamento forte e incompreensível, e ainda assim maravilhoso._

_Meus olhos ainda ardiam e minha garganta continuava fechada demais para que eu falasse enquanto eu a encarava nos olhos e acenava afirmativamente. Sim, eu a amava. Mais do que jamais amara outra pessoa na minha vida, e mais do que jamais viria a amar alguém depois dela._

- Isso é uma loucura! – reclamei, e sem tentar me controlar o abracei com força, escondendo meu rosto de encontro ao seu peito. Era uma total loucura da qual eu não poderia discordar; por um momento, sabe-se lá Deus como – minha magia, talvez – nossas mentes estiveram ligadas a ponto de eu poder dar uma bela olhada naquele complexo de sentimentos e emoções que era a mente de Jacob. Eu podia não entender tudo, mas a mais óbvia das verdades estava gritante demais para ser ignorada.

_Concordei mais uma vez, quase conseguindo rir dessa vez, meus lábios tremendo até se abrirem num sorriso patético. Era loucura, era uma loucura completa, mas era a loucura que me havia dado ela, e por isso eu era grato._

- Me desculpe – _disse assim que achei minha voz mais uma vez; ela era baixa, rouca e trêmula, mas eu conseguira dizer as palavras mais uma vez, e isso era o suficiente. Eu precisava que ela me perdoasse_ – Eu não quero que você vá embora. Eu não quero te perder.

Eu estava rindo, mas era um riso nervoso daqueles que não podemos controlar, que ocorrem normalmente quando não se sabe o que fazer; me afastei ligeiramente de Jacob para olhá-lo.

- Eu não sei o que dizer – optei por ser sincera, claro, não é como se eu tivesse muitas opções – também não sei se estou disposta a deixar você se ir tão fácil assim.

_Ri também, meus olhos pregados nos dela, o nó na minha garganta praticamente sumido com aquelas últimas palavras._

- Isso quer dizer que você vai tentar adiar a sua passagem?

- Você quer que eu adie? – indaguei, quase temerosa, tentando recomeçar a conversa, dessa vez de uma forma mais sã.

- Quero – _respondi no meu tom mais definitivo._

- Então eu vou dar um jeito – confirmei, deitando meu rosto sobre a mão dele quando ela o acariciou.

- Nós precisamos voltar para casa? – _perguntei, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio._

- Antes que mandem a Polícia atrás da gente, e levando em consideração que a Polícia é meu tio, isso será muito constrangedor.

- Eu não quero voltar... – _gemi, me afastando dela e tentando (provavelmente sem muito sucesso) fazer cara de dó._

- Vou lhe contar um segredo – falei, ficando na ponta dos pés para fingir que estava sussurrando no ouvido dele – eu também não.

- Então vamos ficar aqui! – _a abracei, sorridente._

- Não, não... Eu sou maior de idade, posso ser presa por seqüestro, e daí vão constatar minha insanidade e serei deportada para Praga e isso não vai cair bem. Meu pai enfartaria, eu seria expulsa da faculdade e teria que pintar muros para sobreviver, é esse o destino cruel que você me deseja, Black?

_Suspirei, rolando os olhos nas órbitas e a largando em prol de ir catar minhas próprias roupas._

- Ok, ok, mundo real...

* * *

_Algum tempo mais tarde, com a ajuda do simpático pai da moça que nos atendera na noite anterior, eu e Lindsay descíamos do Rabitt, que estava estacionado à frente da casa de Bella. Sorrindo para Linds com as memórias da noite que havíamos passado juntos e com a perspectiva do que estava ainda por vir, eu peguei a mão dela e entrelacei nossos dedos, a acompanhando até a porta._

- Posso te levar no cinema amanhã? – _perguntei_,_ enquanto atravessávamos o caminho de carro em passos lentos, tentando prolongar ao máximo nosso tempo juntos._

- Esse é um programa bem... – procurei a melhor palavra para descrever – interessante. Estou com medo do que virá depois... Anel de compromisso? – indaguei, tentativamente, rezando para que ele risse.

- Hey! – _disse, rindo e cutucando as costelas dela_ – Esse é um dos melhores programas que Forks tem pra oferecer!

- Parafraseando: esse é o _único _programa de Forks, além de ir à praça.

- Nada disso, também podemos ir à praia em La Push, ao museu no centro e ao riacho na floresta!

- Podemos ir à padaria e a loja de esportes levar cantadas mal elaboradas do amiguinho da Bella também!

_Fiz uma careta à menção de Mike; ele era simplesmente intragável._

- Cinema ainda é a melhor pedida.

- Certo, amanhã vamos ao... – não pude terminar de falar quando a porta da frente da casa abriu-se de sopetão e alguém muito, mas muito furioso saiu de lá – Oi, tio. – ninguém precisava me avisar de que estávamos ferrados.

- Oi, Charlie – _abri um sorriso amarelo, apertando a mão de Lindsay com apenas mais um pouco de força._

- Vocês fazem _idéia_ de que horas são?

- Hum... Cedo? – tentei, sorrindo o mais feliz dos sorrisos, e olhei para Bella que apareceu atrás de Charlie, e segurou no braço do tio, parecendo tentar contê-lo.

- Pai...

- Não, Bella, agora não! – soltando o braço do aperto frouxo de Bella, Charlie apontou um dedo diretamente nas nossas caras – São seis e quinze da manhã! MANHÃ! Vocês estão desaparecidos desde ontem à tarde! Vocês fazem idéia de quão preocupado eu fiquei?

_Mode on_: passar a perna em pais. Quando for contar uma mentira, inclua o maior número de verdades que conseguir.

- As linhas de telefone caíram, tio, eu tentei ligar para avisar várias vezes.

_Percebendo o caminho que Linds tomava, eu acenei efusivamente com a cabeça em concordância._

- E a bateria do meu carro acabou no meio do nada, tivemos da andar na chuva até encontrar um lugar para nos abrigar, e ele ficava fora da área do celular da Linds!

- Que tivessem andado de volta para _casa_, então! E, afinal, o que vocês dois foram fazer no meio do nada numa área onde não tinha sinal de telefone?!

- O carro quebrou, nós não tínhamos intenção de parar na área deserta, nós só estávamos passando por lá a caminho de... – droga, como era o nome da cidade onde a porcaria daquele avião tinha descido?! – Port Angeles! Estávamos indo no cinema, infelizmente o programa furou, então estávamos reprogramando para amanhã! – Oh, Deus, obrigada pela minha capacidade de mentir.

- Sair amanhã? Você acha que você vai sair amanhã? – se alguém me perguntasse naquele instante, eu diria que Charlie estava um pouco louco; os olhos arregalados e a risada maníaca que ele soltou não ajudavam muito a situação, claro – Você está proibida de sair dessa casa, Lindsay Prescott, até o dia do casamento, está me entendendo?

- Pai... – Bella tentou mais uma vez.

- É? – soltei a mão da de Jake para cruzar os braços – E o senhor vai fazer o quê? Me prender?

- Talvez!

- Charlie, sério, não prec...

- Jake, sua vez ainda não chegou! – _Charlie apontou o dedo bem para a minha cara, e eu me encolhi um pouco diante da fúria dele. Ok, eu sabia que Charlie podia ultrapassar os limites às vezes, mas prender a Lindsay era um pouco demais_ – Enquanto você estiver sob o meu teto você vive sob as minhas regras, mocinha!

- Que não seja por isso! Vou pegar as minhas malas – _falei, exasperada, subindo a escada correndo_ – deve haver um hotel nessa droga de cidade.

- Linds! Pai! – _Bella olhava de um para outro com ar frustrado, e eu voltei meus olhos para o chão, desejando poder fazer alguma coisa para acalmar Charlie e Lindsay._

- LINDSAY PRESCOTT, VOLTE AQUI! – _Charlie também desapareceu pela escada, e eu encarei Bella com as sobrancelhas arqueadas._

- Ele está desde as seis da tarde de ontem correndo atrás de vocês –_ Bella confessou com a voz baixa para mim, e eu suspirei._

- Você acha melhor irmos atrás deles? – _ela acenou afirmativamente, os olhos arregalados, e nós dois subimos a escada, a discussão de Lindsay e Charlie ficando mais clara com cada passo._

- ... e o que eu diria para os seus pais? Oh, me desculpem, eu fui trabalhar e a Lindsay fugiu de casa com um dos rapazes da cidade, mas as equipes de busca tem esperanças de os encontrar logo?!

- Que tal um: Lindsay é adulta, não deve satisfações e deve estar voltando? – retruquei, jogando roupa dentro da mala.

- Você tem dezenove anos, Lindsay, você está tão perto de ser adulta quanto eu estou de ter meu próprio talk show!

- Não conte comigo como telespectadora, _tio_!

- Lindsay, você não pode simplesmente desaparecer de casa sem dar explicações, sem ficar com o telefone ligado, e dar essas desculpas esfarrapadas depois! Isso aqui não é a Europa, e muito menos a casa dos seus pais, e mil perdões se eu me preocupo com a sua segurança, mas eu não quero ver você morta só porque você acha que está crescidinha e que é uma adulta quando não é assim que as coisas são!

- Eu não tive culpa da chuva, eu não tive culpa que essa droga de cidade não tem uma torre de celular descente, eu não tive culpa que as linhas de telefone caíram, e droga, muito menos que o carro parou de funcionar! Se você é estressado e acha que tem algum tarado da machadinha atrás de mim, o problema é seu.

- Baterias de carro não acabam por mágica, Lindsay! E pessoas espertas não saem de casa sem avisar os responsáveis para onde estão indo, muito menos antes de tempestades de relâmpagos! – _se virando nada menos do que subitamente para a porta, Charlie olhou diretamente para mim, provavelmente esperando que eu fosse ser mais sincero que a sobrinha dele_ – O que vocês estavam fazendo, afinal?

- Nós... - _pisquei os olhos, minha boca entreaberta em choque. Ele estava certo, se ninguém me calasse, a qualquer minuto eu ia deixar escapar a verdade._

- Você quer mesmo que eu diga o que estávamos fazendo, tio? – cruzei os braços, cheia daquele lenga lenga.

_Charlie parecia ter sido subitamente tomado por aquela onda de tranqüilidade que é característica da mais completa fúria, e eu me peguei dando um passo para trás, na direção do corredor, quando ele se virou lentamente de mim de volta para Lindsay._

- Você diz uma coisa dessas e ainda espera que eu te respeite como uma adulta, Lindsay?

- Eu não estou pedindo respeito, estou implorando que largue do meu pé!

_Antes que qualquer um de nós três pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, Charlie havia sacado o celular do bolso e o havia levado ao ouvido._

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – _Lindsay perguntou, o encarando com uma mistura clara de raiva e confusão._

- Se você não vai ficar na minha casa, você vai ficar na sua. Eu estou ligando para a sua mãe.

- Oh, merda... – levei a mão ao rosto, incrédula – Isso é jogar sujo demais.

- Você prefere que eu ligue para o seu pai para que você tente explicar para ele exatamente o que você e Jacob estavam fazendo até a bateria do carro dele acabar no meio do nada? – _ele fechou o flip do telefone, a encarando um ar tão sádico que eu podia sentir meu coração se apertando no peito de dó de Linds_ – Porque se você preferir eu vou fazer o telefonema do fixo, porque a ligação vai ser _longa_.

- Ligue. – falei simplesmente; eu me enforcaria, mas não daria o braço a torcer.

- Você não quer que eu faça isso, Lindsay. Você não quer arruinar o casamento de Bella – _Charlie meneou a cabeça, e eu me peguei com os dedos cruzados, rezando para que ele não fizesse o telefonema_ – Tire suas coisas das malas, você não vai para lugar nenhum, seja hotel ou Praga. Você vai ficar aqui e ser a madrinha de Bella e vai se comportar, está me entendendo? Falta uma semana para o casamento, e se você desaparecer de casa sem me avisar sequer mais uma vez, eu vou comprar a primeira passagem para Praga e te mandar de volta, entendido?

- Entendido – disse, satisfeita, sabendo muito bem quem de nós dois ganhara aquela.

- Obrigada, pai – _Bella respondeu por Linds, enquanto Charlie saía do aposento... Ou nem tanto. No corredor, ele parou, seus olhos pousados sobre mim. Eu arqueei ambas minhas sobrancelhas para ele, e ele acenou para as escadas com a cabeça._

- Chegou a sua vez. Vamos, Jacob? – _eu juro que tentei me controlar, mas eu tenho certeza que meus olhos se arregalaram um tantinho quando concordei com a cabeça, em silêncio, e o segui escadas abaixo. Quando chegamos à cozinha, Charlie puxou uma cadeira para si na mesa e indicou a diretamente à sua frente para mim, o rosto sério demais_ – Sente-se.

- Charlie, eu sinto mu... – _comecei, me sentando, mas ele me impediu de continuar._

- Jake... Jake... – _Charlie suspirou, exausto, e sentou-se _– Você está numa grande enrascada, garoto.

- Eu 'tô? – _perguntei, incerto, meus olhos ainda provavelmente arregalados._

- De todas as garotas, Lindsay? Jake... Ela é... – _ele pareceu procurar a palavra ideal_ – uma criança sem limites.

- Eu sei – _abaixando meus olhos, eu acenei afirmativamente_ – Eu estava tentando ensinar alguns limites a ela – _informei, e foi só quando terminei de falar que percebi __como__ aquilo soava. Levantando meus olhos, encarei Charlie em horror –_ Quer dizer... Isso não saiu certo... Eu só...

- Não tente concertar, só piora – _Charlie praticamente implorou, e passou a mão pelos cabelos._

- Ok – _suspirando, apoiei meus cotovelos na mesa e minha testa nas minhas mãos, encarando o tampo de madeira com enorme concentração; tudo menos Charlie, era meu mantra atual _– Charlie, sério, você não precisa se preocupar, as minhas intenções com a Linds são as melhores possíveis, eu juro. Você me conhece, cara, eu não faria algo idiota.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Eu tenho mais medo de que ela faça algo idiota do que você, Jake – _o tom de Charlie era compreensivo, e eu quase consegui me forçar a sorrir ao ouvir aquilo_ – E é por isso que eu acho melhor ter essa conversa com você do que com ela.

_Só foram necessárias aquelas palavras para eu gelar completamente e levantar meu rosto para encarar Charlie em horror mais uma vez._

- Charlie, eu...

- Não, Jake, me escuta, isso é importante – _se inclinando sobre a mesa, ele me encarou incisivamente_ – Eu não sei se vocês já aprenderam isso na escola, ou o que o Billy falou, mas bebês não vêm da cegonha e muito menos nascem na plantação de repolho. Eles são criados no sexo, quer dizer, também podem ser criados na proveta, mas eu não sei muito bem, e não é como se importasse, então... Bom. Na sua idade é natural você ter certos... impulsos...

- Não, sério, Char...

- Escute, por favor – _Charlie franziu o cenho, e parecia estranhamente intimidador, então eu apenas afundei na minha cadeira e comecei a contar os segundos para que aquilo terminasse_ – Como eu dizia, você pode ter certos impulsos, e tudo bem você se render a eles, mas é desses impulsos que nascem os bebês. Sexo é bom, não tem nada de errado com sexo, mas por favor, tomem cuidado, vocês dois.

_Acenei afirmativamente, me perguntando se esse momento podia ficar pior de alguma maneira._

_Quando Charlie se levantou um pouco do assento e enfiou a mão no bolso de trás, retirando a própria carteira de lá, eu soube exatamente __como podia ficar pior._

- Isso aqui é uma camisinha – _ele me informou, retirando o familiar pacotinho metálico de dentro do bolso de moedas. Eu o encarei com os olhos arregalados e a respiração suspensa, desacreditado de que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo comigo _– Para colocar é muito simples, basta...

- PAI! – _para meu grande alívio, Bella apareceu na porta, e ela nos encarava com o rosto pálido e os olhos esbugalhados_ – O que você ta fazendo?

- Erm... – _meio sem graça, Charlie enfiou o pacotinho na minha mão, que ainda estava em cima da mesa, e se levantou_ – Nada, Bella, absolutamente nada. Agora eu vou... Botar... Minha carteira... Pra lavar – _respirando fundo e limpando a garganta, Charlie trotou para fora da cozinha, me deixando imóvel à mesa com a camisinha na mão e Bella me encarando em horror da porta._

- O chantagista já... – coloquei minha cabeça para dentro da cozinha e a cena que vi lá dentro me fez ficar lívida por um instante, Bella horrorizada olhava para Jake que segurava uma camisinha; então comecei a rir baixinho no meu canto – Diz que ele pegou uma banana para mostrar direitinho como se fazia, diz!

- Cale. A. Boca. – _eu balbuciei, ainda encarando o espaço em descrença. Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo; eu ainda devia estar no hotel, e a minha experiência ruim com a camisinha e Lindsay devia estar me levando a ter este pesadelo._

_Por favor, que seja isso._

- Não é tão ruim quanto parece – comentei, indo até Jacob e tirando a constrangedora camisinha da mão dele, colocando no bolso de trás da calça, e aproveitei para dar uns tapinhas reconfortantes no traseiro dele – Pense, um dia você terá filhos e poderá se vingar nos malditos tudo que você teve que agüentar.

- Lindsay, ele veio me informar que bebês não nascem na plantação de repolho – _finalmente me virei para ela com uma expressão de dor profunda_ – Eu acho que meus ouvidos estão sangrando.

Passei a mão pelo rosto dele só para confirmar que ele estava enganado.

- Nada de sangue – afirmei e sorri para Jake.

- E você fica aí, se divertindo às minhas custas – _rolando os olhos nas órbitas, segurei a mão de Lindsay na minha e a trouxe até minha boca, depositando um beijo carinhoso na palma_ – Sádica de uma figa.

- A gente faz o que pode – comentei, deslizando os dedos pela bochecha dele.

- Cahem! – _Bella limpou a garganta com força, e eu e Linds nos viramos para encontrá-la nos encarando com as bochechas levemente rosadas_ – Bom, eu vou pra cama. Vamos, Linds? E Jake, o Billy deve estar doido atrás de você.

- São seis e trinta da manhã... – reclamei, mas virei para Jacob – Er...

- Tudo bem – _sorri, ficando de pé e me espreguiçando_ – Vou pra casa ver se o Rabitt tá direitinho depois do acidente com a bateria ontem. Vão dormir.

- Ok. Hm... Linds? Você leva o Jake até a porta? – concordei, e Bella acenou para nós, bocejando – Boa noite, pessoal.

- 'Noite, Bella! – _quando ela finalmente desapareceu no corredor, eu me virei novamente para Lindsay e sorri_ – Eu te vejo mais tarde hoje?

- Depois do almoço? – sugeri.

- Perfeito – _sorrindo, a puxei para mais perto pelos quadris e lhe beijei os lábios uma, duas, três vezes_ – Ok, é melhor eu parar antes que Charlie realmente apareça aqui com a banana.

- Frutas são péssimas professoras – acenei e dei um passo para trás, para que ele saísse da cozinha.

- Não podia concordar mais – _também acenei para ela, dando alguns passos para trás, sem tirar meus olhos dos dela. Ela parecia quase tão triste quanto eu com essa curta despedida, e os nossos sorrisos eram quase tristes demais para serem sorrisos _– Sonhe com os anjos – _acenei mais uma vez e, ainda andando de costas, desapareci no corredor que levava à sala. Havia andado quatro passos até a saída quando desisti de ser forte e corri de volta para a cozinha, alcançando Lindsay antes mesmo que ela chegasse ao corredor, e a segurando com força contra o meu corpo enquanto a beijava_ – Pra matar a saudade que já 'tô sentindo – _informei, dando uma piscadela e roubando um último beijo rápido antes de sair correndo porta afora mais uma vez com um sorriso bobo nos lábios_ – Tchau!

* * *

_Eu já estava terminando de fechar minha camisa para ir pegar Linds e levá-la para o cinema quando ouvi batidas na porta. Essa não é a coisa mais comum na minha casa, mas tendo em consideração meu pequeno ataque sobre este mesmo assunto alguns dias atrás com Bella, eu imaginava que quem quer que fosse achava melhor manter-se na defensiva._

- Entra! – _terminei de fechar o último botão e me virei, apenas para encontrar meu pai parado na entrada com um sorriso que eu classificaria como nada menos do que divertido._

- Charlie me ligou – _ele me informou, e eu senti meu coração pulando algumas batidas com aquela notícia. Meu pai estava acostumado comigo passando noites fora de casa, mas geralmente isso acontecia por causa da matilha, e não por causa de uma garota. Abaixando o rosto, esperei pela continuação que certamente estava por vir_ – Ele estava um pouco... Transtornado.

- Pode ir direto ao ponto, por favor? – _perguntei, cruzando os braços e mantendo meu rosto abaixado. Meu pai riu antes de responder._

- Ele estava preocupado que você não saiba como colocar um preservativo – _ele disse, e eu senti minhas bochechas ardendo_ – Eu prometi a ele que ia te ensinar antes que ele trouxesse a Lindsay aqui.

- Obrigado – _balbuciei, e para meu grande horror, meu pai entrou um pouco mais no quarto, a cadeira de rodas rangendo conforme se mexia._

- Filho... – _ok, isso não ia terminar bem, não mesmo _– Deixando a chacota de lado e tudo mais... Você tem se protegido, não tem? Tem feito tudo direitinho?

- Pai... – _gemi, levantando meu rosto, implorando com os olhos para que ele continuasse. Aparentemente não havia sido suficiente que Charlie tivesse tido aquela conversa comigo, agora era necessário que meu pai a tivesse_ – Por favor, o Charlie já me embaraçou o suficiente.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – _ele suspirou, mas não parecia que havia realmente compreendido quão importante era para mim que ele deixasse isso de lado e fosse embora _– Mas nós nunca tivemos essa conversa antes, e Charlie me disse que era realmente importante que você compreendesse o quanto...

- Pai! Eu compreendo, sério, eu compreendo perfeitamente quão importante é, e eu estou tomando cuidado, ok? Agora, por favor, _pelo amor de Deus_, não continue essa linha de pensamento.

- Jake... - _meu pai tentou mais uma vez_ - Lindsay é sua impressão, e ela é muito... Estourada, seus sentimentos estão refletindo os dela, então é normal que me preocupe. Qualquer errinho pode causar muitos problemas, por isso quero me garantir que...

- Sinta-se garantido, pai – _acenei efusivamente a cabeça, minhas bochechas ainda quentes _– Eu posso até ter a Linds na minha cabeça, mas eu ainda sou eu, e eu não vou fazer nada estúpido, ok? Agora, hm, eu preciso... é – _acenei mais uma vez e dei a volta na cadeira de rodas do meu pai, correndo até o banheiro e me trancando lá dentro_ – Eu mereço.

_Tive de ficar trancado no meu banheiro por uns quinze minutos, sem ter muito o que fazer além de prestar atenção aos sons lá fora e aos sentimentos de Linds na minha cabeça. Foi só quando eu ouvi o barulho de um carro parando na frente de casa que eu abri a porta e saí correndo, com esperanças – obviamente vãs – de que conseguiria pegar Lindsay, a enfiar no Rabitt e sair correndo de La Push antes que meu pai ou Charlie resolvessem retomar o tópico de nós dois._

- Linds! – _chamei assim que alcancei o exterior, antes mesmo de meu pai, enquanto ela saía do carro_ – Vamos?

- Nós temos que ter uma conversa de adultos, Jake - respondi, enumerando na minha mente as formas rápidas e dolorosas de morrer em ordem alfabética - com seu pai e meu tio.

- Ou – _repliquei num sussurro para que Charlie não me escutasse_ – nós podemos correr tão rápido quanto possível pra longe daqui.

- Billy! – _Charlie chamou, se aproximando de nós e apoiando uma mão no ombro de Lindsay enquanto sorria para meu pai, que aparecia na porta._

- Por que todos não entramos, parece que vai cair uma chuva daquelas - Billy falou com uma animação que nem de longe conseguia ocultar o constrangimento daquele momento.

- Claro, mal posso esperar - falei, e agarrei no braço de Jacob, não, eu não devia fazer magia para escapar dali, não devia. O problema era me convencer desse fato.

- Eu não quero passar por isso pela terceira vez no mesmo dia... – _gemi no ouvido de Lindsay, enquanto seguíamos obedientemente meu pai para dentro com Charlie atrás de nós._

- Eu não devia exigir a presença do meu advogado numa situação como essa? E onde ficam meus direitos?

- Se você tivesse um pouco de juízo, não estaríamos nessa situação – Charlie declarou às minhas costas, e eu grunhi baixinho com aquela resposta. A verdade, na minha opinião, era que, se ele não fosse tão idiota e soubesse realmente como ser um pai, nós não estaríamos nessa situação.

- Eu juro que na minha próxima encarnação faço como a Bella e espero pelo casamento, tio - falei, e Jake apertou meu braço - Quê?

- Não torne a situação ainda pior, Linds, apenas espere por uma oportunidade pra gente sair correndo – _sussurrei como explicação, me sentando no sofá da sala e a trazendo comigo._

- Não estou... - sentei ao lado dele no sofá - só estou expressando a minha opinião de incredulamente estar sentada aqui olhando para eles.

- Se vocês tivessem chego em casa _ontem_, talvez não estivessem aqui – _Charlie cutucou, escutando a frase final de minha conversa com Linds. Ele tinha um ar preocupado e levemente satisfeito, e eu olhei ao meu redor, procurando a saída mais próxima _– Bom... Billy – _se virando para meu pai, Charlie espremeu os lábios num sorriso esquisito, e entrelaçou os dedos no colo como se estivesse prestes a dizer algo de extrema importância_ – Acho que precisamos estabelecer limites para esses dois, se eles pretendem continuar saindo juntos.

- Como assim 'se pretendemos' - me revoltei, e Jake me segurou no lugar, como se pedisse calma; eu não queria calma, queria chutar o traseiro do tio, isso sim.

- Você vai embora daqui uma semana, é compreensível que vocês estivessem apenas... Hm... Se divertindo – _Charlie respondeu, parecendo um pouco embaraçado; meu pai fez uma careta, escondendo a boca atrás da mão, e eu soube imediatamente que ele estava tentando controlar uma onda de gargalhadas._

- Nós pretendemos continuar juntos – _respondi antes que Lindsay pudesse começar a gritar com o tio dela._

- Ótimo. Então, bem, precisamos de limites. Urgentemente.

Abaixei a cabeça, ainda não querendo acreditar que tio Charlie estava nos fazendo passar por aquilo, mas, pela primeira vez na vida, eu não estava pagando para entrar naquela briga, só queria sair dali e ir ao cinema.

- Qual é a sua proposta, tio?

- Quero você de volta em casa até a uma da manhã, e um itinerário de onde vocês pretendem ir, além da garantia de que qualquer mudança no planejamento será avisado por telefonema. Eu não quero ter de passar outra noite miserável em claro esperando por vocês dois, tentando não imaginar como vocês haviam morrido – _Charlie parecia sério, e eu abaixei meu rosto um pouco, me sentindo envergonhado. Nós devíamos ter pensado um pouco mais sobre como ele se preocuparia antes de termos nos abraçado naquele hotel e passado a noite por lá._

Torci o nariz, mas respirei fundo:

- Tio Billy, você tem algo a dizer?

- Bem... - ele estava contendo muito bem as risadas sob meu ponto de vista - Acho que Charlie resumiu tudo.

- Bem, certo, então já que o senhor já enfiou suas regras pelas nossas gargantas, nós as aceitamos e vamos segui-las como bons soldadinhos. Podemos ir no cinema agora, tio?

- Podem. Vocês vão só ao cinema? – _ele perguntou, parecendo um pouco perdido. Meu pai perdeu um pouco do controle e soltou uma risada pelo nariz, mas rapidamente a escondeu sob uma falsa crise de tosse._

- Sim, senhor – _bati uma continência para ele com um sorriso, começando a me sentir menos nervoso com a situação_.

- Ótimo... Então eu acho que... Bem, podem ir, então.

- Que legal - disse, entre dentes e fiquei de pé, indo até tio Billy para lhe dar um beijo na testa - Tchau.

- Juízo - ele pediu, tentando parar de rir.

- Fala isso como se eu não tivesse - abri meu sorrisão.

- Fala isso porque você _não _tem – tio Charlie comentou depois que eu também lhe beijei o rosto. Se Jake não tivesse pego minha mão naquele momento e me puxado na direção da porta, eu teria dado uma bofetada no tio Charlie por causa daquele sorriso sacana.

- Tchau pai, tchau Charlie, até mais tarde! – _com meus dedos entrelaçadas aos de Linds, eu a levei para fora de casa e fechei a porta atrás de nós_ – Eu vou ficar tão feliz quando esse dia acabar.

- Meu orgulho está na sarjeta, vou precisar de anos de terapia depois disso - resmunguei, olhando para o céu, e é, ia chover mesmo, não que fosse surpreendente.

- Não foi você que teve a conversa de 'sexo seguro' com duas pessoas diferentes no mesmo dia – _resmunguei, abrindo o Rabitt. Aquele dia estaria competindo para ser um dos piores da minha vida, não fosse por parte da noite anterior ter se passado durante ele._

- Eu tive que ouvir tio Charlie falando de Forks até aqui sobre minha maturidade e sobre doenças sexualmente transmissíveis - falei, e corei um pouco ao pensar - E sobre há quanto tempo eu estava nessa vida perdida.

- Mesmo? – _respirei fundo para não rir; Lindsay não merecia que eu risse dela numa situação daquelas_ – Ok, talvez você ganhe o prêmio de situação embaraçosa do dia – _completei, ligando o carro com um sorriso._

- Quando eu disse que tinha acontecido com quinze anos, eu pensei que ele fosse enfartar, cara, foi assustador - apoiei a cabeça no banco, tentando afastar a imagem da mente.

- Quinze... anos? – _perguntei, meio hesitante. Eu não tinha certeza se queria tentar ter essa conversa com ela de novo, mas alguma coisa meio masoquista em mim me fez perguntar_ – Com quem?

- Você não conhece, Jake... - suspirei - mas o nome dele é Devlin, Devlin Falcon.

- Devlin Falcon – _o nome dele soava de algum modo familiar, e a lembrança de Lindsay dele estava subitamente na minha mente, tornando mais difícil do que o normal o ato de dirigir. Eu podia sentir os dedos de Devlin na minha pele e ouvir a voz dele na minha mente, e eu prendi meus olhos desesperadamente no asfalto enquanto era preenchido por ciúmes e culpa ao mesmo tempo, duas das coisas que eu menos queria estar sentindo naquele momento_ – Devlin Falcon – _repeti mais uma vez, e dessa vez foi apenas um rosto que apareceu na minha mente, traços familiares e fortes e olhos marcantes dos quais eu não conseguia desviar minha atenção; apertei o volante com um pouco mais de vontade e cerrei os dentes, e a imagem desapareceu tão subitamente quanto apareceu ali._

- É, Devlin Falcon – e me sentei de lado no banco para olhá-lo – Por que essa repetição toda? – indaguei, meio confusa.

- Nada – _sussurrei, apertando o volante ainda mais contra as memórias assustadoras dela que queriam me invadir; eu podia sentir elas batendo na porta da minha mente, querendo entrar, mas eu ia segurar aquela porta por quanto tempo fosse necessário para que eu não visse nada, não soubesse de nada, para que eu pudesse apenas sentir os ciúmes normais que eram esperados de mim numa situação daquelas_ – Apenas achei o nome familiar, só isso.

- Eu não lembro de ter comentado dele com você, com a Bella e a Alice sim, com você não, deve estar confundindo. – dei de ombros, e fui me sentar mais perto dele no banco.

_Acenei afirmativamente, e então ouvi minha voz, para meu próprio horror, se decidir sozinha sobre o que queria dizer a seguir, como se nem pertencesse a mim._

- Ele estuda com você?

Ri ao imaginar Devlin todo cheio de si sentado numa sala de faculdade, cercado de pessoas normais; era hilário.

- Sem chance.

_Respirei fundo, tentando controlar minha voz, mas ela saiu antes que eu pudesse impedi-la._

- Você vai vê-lo quando voltar para Praga? – _espremi os olhos assim que terminei de dizer a frase, levando uma mão aos meus cabelos; eu não devia ter perguntado isso, eu realmente não devia ter perguntado isso _– Me desculpe – _sussurrei antes que Lindsay tivesse tempo de protestar_ – Eu prometo que vou calar a boca agora.

- Por que você está se desculpando? – indaguei, confusa – E sim, eu vou vê-lo quando voltar a Praga.

- Eu não tenho direito a fazer essas perguntas _– respondi, sem me virar para ela, sem ter coragem para isso_ – E eu não devia ficar me torturando assim.

- Jake... – segurei a mão dele sobre o volante – Pára o carro no acostamento, por favor.

_Obedeci em silêncio, meus olhos ainda presos no asfalto, nas árvores, nas placas de sinalização, qualquer coisa menos nela._

- Jacob – comecei e levei minha mão até o queixo dele, o tocando e o forçando a me olhar – Fale comigo.

_Me virei lentamente para ela e nossos olhos se encontraram. Olhá-la apenas tornava as coisas mais difíceis, porque subitamente os sentimentos dela estavam correndo pelas minhas veias sem qualquer controle, e eu não queria me sentir assim._

- Me desculpe – _eu sussurrei_ – Eu não queria sentir ciúmes.

Sorri, deslizando o dedão sobre os lábios dele.

- Se eu disser que você não precisa sentir, adianta algo?

- Não sei – _respondi sinceramente._

- Se eu disser que estou apaixonada por você e não por ele, adianta algo?

_Sorri com essa resposta, sabendo que não era a melhor hora para contá-la que nada além de ter a cabeça de Devlin Falcon num prato acabaria com os ciúmes que eu sentia por ele; me decidi por apenas sorrir para ela e empurrar o ciúmes para longe na minha mente, apenas aproveitar aquelas palavras, o que elas significavam e por quem elas haviam sido ditas._

- Talvez – _franzi o nariz, como se estivesse pensando, e então eu estava subitamente sorrindo e a beijando como se nada tivesse acontecido, porque eu sinceramente queria que aquilo fosse a verdade._

Devolvi o beijo com a necessidade que estava começando a sentir só de me aproximar de Jacob, era irracional e instintiva. Eu não queria que ele se sentisse inseguro e com ciúmes, eu nunca sentira por ninguém algo parecido como o que eu estava sentindo agora por ele. A necessidade de fazê-lo feliz e seguro era quase assustadora!

- Nós vamos nos atrasar para o cinema – _sussurrei depois de algum tempo._

Tentei voltar a realidade, não era nada fácil.

- Sim, cinema, é mesmo.

- Não faça essa cara, ou eu não vou conseguir sequer tirar o carro daqui – _implorei; a verdade era que eu não estava tão interessado na idéia de ir ver um filme quanto estava na perspectiva de me agarrar com ela no escuro da sala de cinema._

- Não precisamos ir mesmo para o cinema, não é? – indaguei, e 'intensifiquei' a cara que estava fazendo.

- Charlie vai nos matar se descobrir – _surpreendentemente isso só tornava a idéia mais tentadora, de súbito._

- _Se_ ele descobrir – salientei e voltei a ficar perto o suficiente de Jacob.

- Eu nunca fui um grande fã de filmes mesmo – _sussurrei, e antes que pudesse me impedir a estava beijando mais uma vez; nossos planos, mais uma vez, haviam ido por água abaixo._

* * *

Estávamos parados no alto de um dos penhascos de La Push, observando o mar, revoltado com a chuva que caíra há pouco, se chocando com a rocha. Já devia ser quase umas dez da noite, mas eu ainda tinha umas três horas de liberdade, aproximadamente. A única luz de verdade que tínhamos eram as dos faróis do carro, mas, na verdade, a claridade não fazia tanta falta assim. Um vento frio e cortante incomodava intermitentemente, mas estar abraçada a Jacob, apoiados no capô, atenuava e muito a sensação térmica.

- Você me dá essa sarda? – _sussurrei, puxando o cabelo de Lindsay para longe do cantinho atrás da orelha dela onde o pequeno ponto marrom estava escondido._

Ri baixinho.

- Oh, não sei, nós duas somos intimamente ligadas.

- Eu a estou namorando desde ontem à noite – _disse, passando meu indicador por cima dela, um pontinho quase invisível na penumbra_ – Não serei feliz enquanto você não me prometer que ela é minha e só minha.

- Você quer que eu assine um contrato ou algo do tipo lhe garantindo total propriedade sobre _essa _parte do meu corpo?

- Não – _sorri, e estiquei meu pescoço para beijar a pequena pinta_ – Eu confio na sua palavra.

- Se é assim, eu também tenho direito a pedir algo? – indaguei, estremecendo sob o toque dele.

- Você quer só um pedaço, quando eu já sou todo seu, é? – _sussurrei, pousando um beijo um pouco mais abaixo da minha pinta, no lugar onde o maxilar dela se tornava pescoço._

- Na verdade, eu ia pedir o pacote completo, mas agora que você comentou...

_Ri baixinho, beijando o pescoço dela algumas vezes antes de me levantar para encará-la nos olhos._

- Sou todo seu, faça o que quiser comigo, ó, ama.

- A ama precisa lembrar que você tem que me levar para casa... - suspirei – O dia foi ótimo.

- Tenho mesmo? – _fiz bico. Eu não queria ter de me afastar dela, não queria ter de passar sequer um minuto sem sua presença do meu lado, muito menos sete ou oito horas inteiras, em que eu teria de dormir e encarar de novo meus pesadelos._

- Nem... Eu não me importo de discutir com o tio Charlie de novo – dei de ombros, e ri da cara que o Jake fez frente à perspectiva de uma nova chamada de atenção.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – _disse, depois de pensar por um segundo_ – Ele apenas nos pediu para informar nosso itinerário, e pra eu te trazer pra casa antes da uma da manhã, certo? Ele não disse nada sobre eu ficar na sua casa depois da uma! _– sorri brilhantemente _– Podemos dormir no sofá, fingir que caímos no sono assistindo um filme!

- Só assim por curiosidade, quais as possibilidades do tio enfartar ao nos ver agarrados no sofá da sala?

- Algumas... Mas não tão grandes quanto as da Bella – _repliquei com um sorriso sapeca. A idéia era verdadeiramente tentadora, e eu estava quase a levando à sério._

- Bom... Tipo, não temos um filme para começar...

- Podemos ver TV, ou alugar alguma coisa – _dei de ombros, contente com o fato de que ela havia agarrado a isca. Dormir com ela, mesmo que no sofá da casa da Bella, era uma perspectiva que alegrava incrivelmente a minha noite_ – O que você preferir, para mim tanto faz.

- Certo, a seleção de filmes a meia noite deve servir, vamos nessa. – confirmei, segurando a mão dele – Antes que acabemos com a bateria de novo.

* * *

_Eu estacionei o carro na frente da casa de Bella e me virei para Lindsay com o cenho franzido._

- Essa é uma boa idéia, certo? – _perguntei, subitamente duvidando. Meu maior medo era de que Charlie resolvesse que por eu estar lá era uma boa hora para fazer a demonstração da banana com a camisinha, e esse era (obviamente) meu pior pesadelo depois do começo do dia._

- A idéia é sua, se é uma boa ou uma má idéia só vamos confirmar ao testá-la... Tá com medinho? – alfinetei, pulando para fora do carro.

- Não é medinho... É só... – _dei de ombros, também saindo do Rabitt e o trancando_ – Eu não quero ter encontros inesperados com camisinhas de novo.

- Não? – olhei para ele de uma forma sugestiva.

- Ok, deixe eu melhorar essa frase – _pegando a mão dela, comecei a caminhar na direção da porta_ – Eu não quero ter encontros inesperados com camisinhas _e _o seu tio juntos.

- Agora faz mais sentido... Será que ele está dormindo? Por favor, Deus, eu sei que no fundo você me ama, dá um desconto hoje, vai...

_A porta se abrindo antes de nós a alcançarmos foi a resposta de Lindsay._

- Chegaram cedo, crianças – _Charlie sorria para nós dois, se encostando no batente._

Certo, Deus me odiava, isto era óbvio, ele me fizera nascer loira e desastrada, o que poderia ser pior? Ah, pelo menos ele não me dera o sobrenome Hilton.

- Oi, tio.

- Oi, Charlie.

- O filme foi bom?

- Ótimo. Fazia tempo que eu não via um filme tão legal, os efeitos especiais foram ótimos – _disse, tentando soar como se realmente tivesse visto O Ilusionista. Charlie franziu o cenho para mim por um instante, e então sorriu novamente._

- Que bom que gostaram.

- Foi muito legal, mas eu preciso comer alguma coisa... Faz horas desde aquela pipoca, sabe... – comentei, largando Jacob e correndo na direção da cozinha, com esperanças de encontrar Bella lá; ela tinha que me ajudar a me livrar do pai dela.

- A Bella guardou janta pra você na geladeira! – _Charlie gritou por cima do ombro, e então se virou novamente para mim _– Se divertiram, então?

- Muito – _enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, encarei meus tênis por alguns segundos._

- Você, hm... Quer entrar? _– Charlie acenou para dentro de casa com a cabeça, parecendo quase tão desconfortável quanto eu me sentia_ – Tomar alguma coisa? Acho que temos coca-cola, quer?

- Pode ser, aceito sim – _acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça e o segui até a cozinha, sem coragem de olhar para cima. Era agora; era agora que ele ia tirar aquela carteira marrom do bolso e pegar a banana da fruteira. _

_Eu __realmente__ não devia ter aceitado entrar._

* * *

Enquanto eu esperava que Charlie e Jacob chegassem à cozinha, arranquei de Bella a razão por ela estar sozinha em casa naquele sábado à noite, com aquela cara, e lendo uma Science Magazine, cuja capa era sobre meteoros em colisão com a Terra.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi – peguei uma banana da fruteira e comecei a descascá-la – Edward saiu com essa tal prima ruiva e maravilhosa que tem uma queda terrível por ele, num sábado à noite, e você acha isso muito normal?

- O que você esperava, Linds? – Bella me indagou, cansada.

- Eu não espero nada, eu sugiro castramento.

_Eu e Charlie paramos na porta da cozinha com aquelas palavras, encarando Lindsay com os olhos arregalados. Ela não estava falando sério... Estava?_

_Mordendo a banana, ela abriu um sorriso satisfeito para nós dois._

- O Jake queria... Coca-cola – _Charlie falou, a voz dele um pouco aguda demais, provavelmente só entendendo agora em que tipo de enrascada ele se metera ao decidir que Linds podia ficar na casa dele._

- Ele sabe o caminho da geladeira – dispensei o tio com um mero aceno de mão e me sentei ao lado de Bella – Vou ter uma conversinha muito séria com o Edward, uma coisa dessas não se faz, o casamento será em sete dias, ele devia ter deixado essa cabeça de fósforo no Alaska, que total falta de semancol trazê-la para cá.

- Linds, Linds, Linds! – Bella tentou chamar a minha atenção – Menos, eu estou tentando lidar de uma maneira madura com o fato, será que você pode me ajudar com isso... Eu não posso ir lá e arrancar os cabelos da Tanya!

- Claro que não pode – concordei – Isso seria irracional da sua parte. Por isso você tem a mim, eu posso arrancar os cabelos da querida e sem importância Tanya!

- Linds, deixa os cabelos da mulher em paz – _suspirei, cruzando meus braços e me apoiando contra a parede; eu não queria realmente tomar coca-cola, e Charlie, parecendo perceber isso, acenou um boa noite pra gente e foi embora._

- Por que eu faria isso? Se ela tivesse um pingo de decência não se aproximaria a um quilômetro do Ed, ela per-de-u, ela tem que se tocar. Se ela não se tocou, eu não me importo de dar uma mãozinha.

- Não é como se o Cullen fosse trair a Bella – _resmunguei; não era que eu gostasse de Tanya, era que nós precisávamos dela viva para sobreviver também, e isso não aconteceria se Lindsay a matasse por causa de um ciúme infantil em nome da prima dela_ – Ele é completamente doido por ela.

- Eu sei que ele é, eu estou questionando a presença da enviada da tentação, isso sim. – falei e bati meu pulso de encontro a mesa – Aí! – gritei assustando os dois, tava doendo muito. – Aíaíaíaíaíaíaíaíaí – comecei a choramingar agarrando o pulso com força.

- Linds? – _eu podia sentir o espectro da dor dela na minha mente, e aquela não era a dor normal de uma simples batida; me aproximando em passos rápidos, eu a segurei no lugar e tentei a impedir de continuar chacoalhando o braço estupidamente, para dar uma olhada no pulso machucado_ – Bella, pega gelo!

Vi pelo canto do olho Bella sair correndo em direção à geladeira para realmente fazer o que ele tinha pedido, mas a dor me impediu de dar qualquer atenção além dessa. Estava doendo demais, eu nunca havia sentido uma dor como aquela, exatamente por não ser dor, era quase como se meu pulso estivesse em chamas!

- Shhh – _largando o pulso dela delicadamente, eu passei um dos meus braços ao redor da cintura de Lindsay e a puxei em passos lentos até a mesa, para sentá-la numa das cadeiras_ – Vai ficar tudo bem. A dor já vai passar – _passei minha mão pelos cabelos dela, esperando que alguma coisa que eu pudesse fazer fosse ajudar, e assim que Bella se aproximou com as pedras de gelo em um ziplock, eu coloquei a mão de Linds em cima da mesa e o gelo cuidadosamente por cima do pulso dela. Ele parecia normal, e o único sinal de que alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo, além da expressão de dor de Linds, era a leve vermelhidão da pele._

- Ok, dor é psicológica, daqui a pouco não vou sentir nada – concordei, olhando para meu pulso e quase enfartei ao ver a primeira letra da minha tatuagem cintilar em vermelho vivo – Mas que diabos? – deixei escapar, e ergui imediatamente o rosto para olhar Jake e Bella, por sorte eles estavam mais preocupados comigo do que com o sobrenatural bem debaixo de seus narizes. – Tá passando... – confirmei e para meu horror realmente estava, a dor desaparecia tão rapidamente quanto viera.

- Você deve ter batido algum nervo – _diagnostiquei, fingindo não olhar para a tatuagem dela; a nossa conversa no parquinho voltou de súbito à minha mente, e eu baixei o rosto, encarando meus pés._

- É melhor ligar para Carlisle, não acham? – _Bella parecia quase desesperada, e eu acenei minha cabeça em um não imediatamente; a última coisa que eu queria agora era um Cullen no aposento._

- Não precisa! – me adiantei, eu não precisava de vampiros por perto quando eu não estava nos meus cem por certo, com minha tatuagem se comportando de uma forma anormal desde que eu chegara a Forks; Malik me avisara que isso poderia acontecer por ter tantos não-humanos por perto, então eu não me preocupara tanto. Entretanto, em nenhum momento ele sequer ventilara a possibilidade daquela mutação, havia algo tremendamente errado acontecendo.

- Eu... – Bella agora parecia desnorteada, e levou uma mão à testa, como se pensando no próximo passo a tomar – Você quer uma aspirina, então?

- Eu adoraria – respondi a primeira coisa me veio a mente e dei uma olhada rápida no meu pulso, tudo parecia bem normal.

_Assim que Bella desapareceu mais uma vez pela porta eu sorri para Lindsay, me sentando na cadeira diretamente ao lado dela._

- Você está bem mesmo? – _perguntei, mais para preencher o silêncio do que por estar verdadeiramente preocupado; o espectro da dor dela já havia sumido quase que completamente da minha mente, e eu sabia que ela estava bem._

- Estou - respondi e tirei o pulso do gelo, agora mais confiante para observá-lo. O que diabos havia sido aquele espectro vermelho? Eu nunca ouvira falar de nada aparecido em nossas mandalas guardiãs em nove anos que me conheço como bruxa!

- Ainda vai querer ver o filme?

Ao ouvir a pergunta de Jacob, olhei incerta para ele, eu precisava descobrir imediatamente o que havia sido aquilo, mas também havia uma grande urgência em mim quanto a questão era passar o máximo de tempo perto dele, e levando em conta que todos os bruxos que eu conhecia e podiam me ajudar com aquilo estavam totalmente incomunicáveis, não iria servir de nada perder aquela noite encucada sozinha, quando eu podia passar a noite encucada e com Jake.

- Claro – falei, mas sem todo o entusiasmo de uma situação normal; eu estava preocupada.

_Nos levantamos e fomos de mãos dadas para a sala. O filme que estava passando era horrível, e o silêncio que caiu entre nós dois era pesado e desconfortável; eu podia não ter certeza absoluta do que era, mas havia alguma coisa errada pairando sobre nós. A única resposta que eu recebia de meus instintos para resolver o problema era ficar perto de Linds, abraçá-la como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã, aproveitar aquele momento silencioso que estávamos dividindo, com a perspectiva de acordar ao lado dela pela manhã._

_- _Eu te amo_ – sussurrei mais uma vez quando julguei que ela já estava dormindo. Eu não tinha nenhum outro conforto para dar além da minha presença e do meu amor, e pela primeira vez na minha vida eu começava a achar que talvez isso não fosse o suficiente._

* * *

**N.A.**: Várias semanas, muito trabalho, muitas provas, Alix volta a ativa! Ok, talvez nem tanto porque a Ju respondeu mais da metade das reviews desse capítulo, mas abafem o caso! Eu estava morrendo de saudade de dar um olá para todo mundo.

Agora vamos contar um segredo muito bem guardado (mentira! tinha algumas pessoas que sabiam, mas que seriam enforcadas e jogadas no mármore do inferno se dessem com a lingua nos dentes), Ju veio me visitar no fim de semana passado para, além de falar mal da vida alheia, criarmos a continuação de Lycantropus!

Estávamos ainda incertas se esta continuação iria ocorrer ou não com nossas vidas malucas, eu indo para o último e mortal ano da faculdade, ela se aprontado para ir para os EUA, e talvez ficar mesmo por lá. Mas amamos muito esta história, e amamos mais ainda nossas vidas, sabemos os riscos que corremos perigo de morte se deixá-las (os) com um final vago de dar água na boca. Então decidimos nos arriscar e continuar a escrever juntas a história de Lindsay e Jacob.

A continuação de Lycantropus se chama **Priori Arcanum - O Segredo Ancestral**, que estará nem tão breve num fanfiction . net perto de vocês.

**Agradecimentos:** A Saraiva e as suas confortaveis cadeiras que nos proporcionaram altos momentos de reflexões e gargalhadas. A Starbucks que encheu a Ju de cafeína e a deixou mais maluca do que ela já é normalmente. E as brownies deliciosos que Ju fez e me encheram de chocolate, me deixando extremamente feliz da vida!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo**: Aiaiaiaiai! O que é bom dura pouco. Mentira tem perna curta. Se ficar o bicho pega, se correr o bicho come. Em suma, a coisa vai ficar muito preta... Ou seria vermelha?

_**A mandala vermelha.**_

_"Abrindo meus olhos eu a encarei. Ela não podia mentir para mim. Ela não ia mentir para mim. Ela me contaria a verdade, por mais dolorosa que fosse, e eu queria a verdade._

- Você é uma bruxa? – _perguntei, minha voz baixa em comparação com a de Sam_,_ segundos atrás; fechei meus olhos mais uma vez, sem conseguir encará-la, sem conseguir suportar os sentimentos dela mesclados com os meus, e absolutamente aterrorizado com a perspectiva do que aconteceria se ela confirmasse meus maiores medos._

- Sou. – respondi, impelida a falar por uma forma muito poderosa dentro da minha mente, cravei as unhas na palma da mão tentando me controlar, sem no entanto conseguir. – Pare com isso!"

**

* * *

**

Reviews!

**Miss Just** - HUahauahua e o quanto nós ficamos quase em pânico para saber o que as pessoas iam achar da nc, não esqueça! Por que a Ju ia apertar suas bochechas? Posso ajudar? huahauaha

**isahcullen**- Oo hum... é... O capítulo 15 já foi lançado, moça desesperada rs. Huahauahau nós não deixamos vocês tão na vontade assim vai (Alix é um ser cínico rs)

**Lorenaa** - Well, não fomos nós que fomos rápidas,o capítulo já estava pronto para postar, vocês é que nos surpreenderam com tantas reviews! Isso que é gostar de nc-17 hauahuahauaha Como estávamos com medo de receber mais pedras, postamos o capítulo no momento seguinte a 260 review.

**ale cullen **- Ale, se você sonhasse quão difícil foi escrever esse nc! Ele levou o tempo que gastamos normalmente para fazer uns três capítulos, ficávamos desesperadas para saber como fazer! Não era só fazer uma nc, o que já é difícil, era escrever uma nc, em primeira pessoa de um cara virgem. Ju virou minha heroína depois desse cap, sinceramente.. Mas enfim, que bom que você gostou, mas poupe água, você ainda terá duas nc para ler, e se a água acabar, a coisa pode ficar complicada XD

**missjow** - Que coincidência, eu também amo esse capítulo!

**Little Fucked** - Sério que foi a melhor? Então aquelas madrugadas que gastamos acordadas para escrever valeram a pena! Será que se você gritar de Paulínia, eu escuto aqui de campinas? Hahahaha Seria interessante tentar. A cada dia que escrevo Lycan, eu me apaixono mais pelo casal e a cada coisa que criamos deles, seja do passado, do presente ou do futuro, penso porque demorei tanto a começar a escrever essa fic! Quanto a esse capítulo... Oh, Charlie acaba comigo, mas eu até que fiquei com pena dele, tadinho, ficou preocupado e a Linds é uma rebelde sem causa, fazer o quê. Nunca mais olharei para uma banana do mesmo modo hahahahaha

**Stra. Dark Nat** - Vamos fazer uma coletânea de fatos engraçados que Lycan nos fez passar? Eu sozinha escrevo uma folha XD Mas quando ao cap, os anjos disseram amém e eles se pegaram! Agora que o sexo rolou, podemos fazer tudo dar errado finalmente!! Bruxos, vampiros, lobisomens! Mal posso esperar (risada cruel) E eu aceito o cimento, temos que juntas as muitas pedras que já temos!

**Gaspard at** - Chegou, demorou, quase enlouquecemos, mas finalmente tivemos o nc! Eu também ri para caramba com o Jake, ora, num tinha como a primeira vez ser perfeita, ele tinha que dar um fora!

**Maria Fernanda** - Por favor, não morra, estava falando para a Ju no fds, q se todo mundo que diz que morreu, morrer, ficaremos sem leitoras, será muito triste .. Amamos vocês, não morram. Mas ficamos muito, muito, muito felizes que tenha gostado do nc, ficamos com medo que estivesse pesado demais O.O..

**Thássila** - Um hotel, uma cama grande, um banheiro, uma mesa... É, o quarto foi bem usado huahauah Valeram todos os dólares sim. Mas vá lá, nos empatamos eles tanto, que quando a coisa fosse, tinha que ir bem XD Té o próximo..

**Taty**- Respire fundo, por favorrrrrrrrrrr E obrigada pela review. Kissus.

**Lisandra** - Caramba, please, você também, inspire e expire. Queremos leitoras muito saudáveis, ninguém passando mal!! Nós perdemos algumas noites de sono para terminar o bendito capítulo, tenho que a admitir, mas acho que valeu a pena, non? Não vamos falar de Praga, sofrer antecipadamente não é nada bom, né? (chora, não Linds, fique por favorrr!)

**Vballardin** – _(Juliana vem dar um alô nas reviews, porque Alix está provavelmente dormindo em cima do teclado e se recusa a responder no MSN /e secretamente porque Ju adora responder reviews, mas não espalhem o boato!/)_ Booom, esperamos que tenha dado tudo certo com o noivo, eu posso dizer por imaginação própria que essa é uma cena que vale a pena ser encenada! XD (e prometemos não tomá-la por uma pervertida, até porque mais pervertida que nós é difícil ser...)

**marii** – Êêêê reviewww! Hauahua Que bom que está gostando da história, continue plugada nesse mesmo bat-canal, nessa mesma bat-hora!

**Laura Carvalheira** - /_abana Laura_/ Respira, mulher! Hauhauahu E aquela cena da camisinha foi uma infelicidade proveniente da virgindade do Jake (e do fato óbvio que NUNCA mostram nos filmes pornôs como colocar camisinhas, então ele não tinha como saber, tadinho...) E aí? Achou alguma pérola nesse cap?

**Leave your hat on** – Bom, o nome da comunidade é Lycantropus, e mais gente teve infelizmente o mesmo problema. Obrigada por avisar a gente, though! E pare de gastar água, aproveita o fogo que o capítulo deu com alguém XD /_Juliana esconde capítulo que já leu mais de dez vezes_/

**liicia** – Não morra, não morra! /_faz respiração boca-a-boca pra salvar leitora_/ Eu gosto dos leitores, não morram!! Se você sobreviver eu prometo que te mando um Jake assim que tivermos terminado de montar a fábrica de Jakes!

**isahcullen** – hauhauahua Que bom que o capítulo foi de seu agrado! Estamos aqui para causar ataques cardíacos, crises de babação, ondas de calor inesperadas e, aparentemente, fogos de artifício O.o hauhauahuuaha E, sabe, eles até que ficariam viciados, não fosse pelo fato de que a Alix decidiu acabar com o mundo... /_suspiro_/

**mari** – O universo é uma bitch, sacumé... Ele TEM de conspirar contra as coisas, ou ele não é feliz! XD E pode deixar, estamos trabalhando na planta da fábrica de Jacobs... Aceitamos doação para termos capital de giro! hehehe

**Iaah** - /_abana_/ Nós alcançamos 260 reviews há tempos, não entre em pânico, por favor! XD Leitores são bonzinhos e estava desesperados por NC!

**Fla Apocalipse** – hauahu Que bom que gostou da NC, Fla, eu posso dizer honestamente que também viciei nela... Mas não tanto quanto me viciei na segunda NC, surpreendentemente. O.o /_abre arquivo e vai reler NC, dando pausa nas reviews_/

**Lala Ribeiro **– Aí está, atualizado! Espero que tenha ficado à altura do capítulo 15... /_Ju abraça pobre capítulo 16, que sempre fica a sombra do 15_/ Anyways, eu fico extremamente honrada e contente sempre que alguém me diz que passou a gostar/aturar/babar/aceitar o Jake por causa de Lycan, então obrigada por esse elogio imenso!

**Iaah** – hauahua Aqui está o próximo, espero que não tenha enlouquecido esperando por ele! (mas se tiver, temos um convênio especial com um hospício que tem até ala pros fãs de Linds/Jake, dê um telefonema! XD)

**Sam Borges** - /_se junta à festa_/ hauhauahuuahau Que bom que gostou do cap, garanto que a gente também amou! -

**Michelly** – Desculpa pela demora, mas você sabe, tem de haver tensão pra haver tesão! XD E que coincidência incrível! Eu também amo o Jakes, com cada fibra do meu ser baixinho!! /_suspira_/ Sté errou feio ao fazer a Bella a personagem principal de Twlight... hehehe

**Evoluxa** – Eu juro que quando escrevi esse cap também estava limitada ao mero uso de interjeições XD hehehehe E aqui está seu capítulo, quinta de madrugada pra você poder ler sexta-feira. Contente?

**Aline M** – Me chame de pretensiosa, mas o seu comentário traduz exatamente como eu me sinto sobre esse capítulo. XD Obrigada pela review número um!

**Queen Maeva** - /_morre_/ Amém!

**Nayara** – Se tem alguma coisa que pode ser usada como guia das coisas a se fazer na cama, eu tenho orgulho em informar que são as nossas NCs! XD Espero que tenham te ajudado!

**Aline M **– Que bom que você gostou da NC... Eu sei que eu e a Alix tínhamos amado, mas a gente tava morrendo de medo de que tivéssemos acabado saindo vulgares (meu medo com a nova NC também, aliás)... Que bom que conseguimos não sair! E sobre a reação do Jake... Capítulo dezessete ta quase aí, calmaaa!

**Belial Malfoy** – A boa nova que eu tenho pra te dar sobre o seu problema de só poder ler a cada duas semanas é que você sempre vai ter dois capítulos, e raramente vai querer nos estapear tanto quanto o resto do pessoal! XD Yaaaaay! Que bom que gostou dos três últimos, ficamos felizes em saber!

**Aline Evans** - uahauhauhauhua Minha nossa, review do 14!! /faz dança da abobrinha manca/ Que ótimo! Já tinha até me esquecido de novo da história do buraco XD hauhauhauhaua Que bom que gostou do capítulo 14! (meia hora mais tarde) Eêêêê!! Alix, você viu? Nós somos poderosas!! (mais meia hora) Eu estou seriamente me sentindo especial depois dessa review! XD Posso te contar que foi um trabalhão danado, e que quase doeu pra olhar na cara da Alix depois de ter escrito essa cena, mas agora que a gente já acostumou com a intimidade sai mais fácil! hehehe Bom, ficamos muito, muito, muito, muito felizes que você tenha gostado, e esperamos que consiga ler o cap novo logo! Beijãooo!


	18. A mandala vermelha

**CAPÍTULO XVII **

**– A Mandala Vermelha – **

- Foi muito sinistro – contei a Alice. Estávamos, para variar, sentadas no tapete da sala batendo papo (leia-se, ela estava arrancando todas as informações possíveis sobre meus últimos dias com Jacob, e Bella a apoiando! Quando eu falo que o mundo está perdido ninguém acredita) – Eu podia jurar que o tio iria ter um filho quando nos encontrasse ali na sala, mas ele simplesmente nos acordou, nos olhou com uma cara feia, nos convidou para tomar o café, ficou encarando o Jake com uma cara mais feia ainda, e depois que ele terminou o café, pediu para ele ir para casa educadamente...

- Assim numa boa? – ela também se surpreendeu.

- Pois é, totalmente sinistro.

- Charlie não é tão radical quanto vocês pensam que ele é – Bella resmungou, rolando os olhos nas órbitas, subitamente cheia de atitude – Além do mais, o Billy conversou com ele, ele veio fazer um monte de perguntas estranhas pra mim quando chegou em casa.

- Você quer dizer, _mais _perguntas estranhas, né? – revirei os olhos também – O que ele perguntou?

- Eu prefiro não lembrar – ela tremeu, fazendo uma careta – Mas envolvia meu relacionamento com Edward e o que era uma 'ficada de uma noite só'.

Alice e eu gargalhamos imediatamente.

- E ninguém entende porque amo tanto o tio Billy, ele é o cara, gente... Eu fico imaginando o tio Charlie falando 'ficada de uma noite só', é totalmente surreal.

- Eu sei – a careta de Bella piorou – Eu estava lá pra presenciar – respirando fundo, ela chacoalhou a cabeça e me lançou um sorriso nada menos que assustador – Mas, mudando para tópicos mais alegres... Exatamente _onde_ vocês passaram a noite anteontem, senhorita Lindsay Prescott?

- No hotel. – respondi, surpresa.

- Sei... – Alice me olhou descrente.

- Sério, nós realmente passamos a noite no hotel, não foi uma mentira bem bolada, tudo aconteceu exatamente como contamos.

- Acho que vou passar meu título de Maior Azarada da Cidade pra você, então, Linds.

- Eu preferia dispensar esse...

- Tá! – Alice me interrompeu – Agora vai me dizer que você o Jake ficaram desde a hora que saíram da casa do Charlie até a que voltaram jogando cartas num hotelzinho perdido no meio do nada?

- Bem... – sorri, sacana.

- Ew, eeeeeew, sem detalhes! – Bella abanou as mãos na frente do rosto, ainda com aquela careta que fizera ao se lembrar do tio Charlie falando sobre sexo com ela.

- Isabella, você é tão _pura_ – uma voz desconhecida disse da porta, e nós três nos viramos para encontrar Tanya para ali, sorrindo para nós um sorrisinho superior de quem sabe mais do que está dizendo.

Era a segunda vez que eu via aquela mulher, mas levando em consideração que a primeira eu tivera uma taquircadia, então não contava. Tanya era espetacular como todos os vampiros que eu conhecia, mas era a primeira de quem eu não gostava. Havia algo no seu olhar superior, na sua postura, no modo de erguer a sobrancelha sarcasticamente, que me fez cerrar os punhos só de olhá-la.

- Eu devo ter um gene a menos – Bella deu de ombros, mas ela parecia quase tão feliz com a presença de Tanya no aposento quanto eu.

- Tanya... – Alice levantou-se num salto gracioso – acho que você e Lindsay não foram formalmente apresentadas.

- Não – o sorriso dela se contorceu em desgosto apenas por um segundo, e então voltou a seu estado perfeito de superioridade – Infelizmente.

- Pois é... – também me levantei, nem de longe tão graciosamente, Bella e Alice olharam confusas de uma para outra, e sem pensar coloquei meu pulso com a tatoo para trás. Ela estava se comportando estranhamente, eu não devia arriscar com uma vampira de quem estava tendo uma péssima impressão.

- Lindsay, Tanya – Alice nos apresentou rapidamente, ainda com aquele ar estranho. A cabeça de fósforo sorriu um pouco mais e acenou a cabeça para mim, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Encantada.

- Tenho certeza que está – respondi, e me virei para Alice – Emmett demora? Estou com saudades dele...

- Eles devem estar de volta até o jantar, Linds, Jay me prometeu que não iriam muito longe...

- Sei... – resmunguei, e me virei para a tal da Tanya me olhava com interesse – Algum problema?

- Nenhum. Eu estou te incomodando? – vaca cínica de uma figa, até Steve Wonder podia ver que _havia_ algum problema!

- Magina, eu adoro ser admirada! – respondi, e minhas amigas arregalaram os olhos.

- É um sentimento freqüente entre as pessoas que se acham mais importantes do que realmente são.

Oh, aquilo ia ser divertoso, cruzei os braços e olhei bem para a cabeça de fósforo na minha frente, e ao meu lado Bella implorava silenciosamente para que eu me calasse. Eu a ouvi? Sem chance.

- E eu não sei? O meu egocentrismo só não é superado pela minha capacidade de atrair desqualificadas que querer ciscar no meu terreno – dei de ombros.

- Igual atraí igual – ela retrucou com um sorriso ferino.

- Na verdade, acredite... A ciência já provou que não é assim, mas não se preocupe, a gente compreende que a falta de atualização é normal em certa idade.

- Existem coisas que nem mesmo a ciência explica, mas é compreensível que uma menina como você não entenda isso – se aproximando de mim, Tanya deu uma batidinha de leve no meu ombro, que me fez quase cair para o lado com o impacto; vaca filha de uma égua, eu ia encher ela de porrada! – Agora eu vou deixar vocês garotas continuarem a fofocar, tenho coisas mais urgentes a tratar.

Merda! Aquela droga de queimação de novo! Somente o toque da maldita vampira fora necessário para reviver a terrível sensação da noite passada; preparada depois da primeira vez, agüentei honrosamente a dor. Não importaria se eu estivesse com uma faca na garganta, não deixaria aquela passar; sem pronunciar uma única palavra, já que certamente ela perceberia, encantei suas pernas e esperei calmamente pelo resultado.

Não foram precisos três passos antes dela tropeçar no ar e cair de cara no chão, fazendo com que a casa tremesse levemente. Ela ficou parada ainda por mais um instante, parecendo paralisada de choque, e então pulou de pé delicadamente, se virou para mim e eu abri um sorriso realizado.

Ok, talvez não fosse a melhor idéia encantar um vampiro quando eu devia estar escondendo que eu era uma bruxa, mas _valera a pena_.

- Você devia tomar cuidado por onde anda, Tanya, ninguém gostaria de vê-la machucada – comentei, e olhei para Alice e Bella que estavam praticamente em choque – Vou no banheiro, não se divirtam demais enquanto eu estiver fora, por favor.

- O que... O que foi isso? – pude ouvir Bella perguntando baixinho quando saí do aposento.

- Problemas – foi a resposta da voz de Tanya – Muitos problemas.

Se eu corri para o banheiro? Eu praticamente fiz uma maratona até o que ficava mais perto. Acenei e murmurei alguma coisa idiota para Esme no caminho, que me olhou confusa. Tranquei a porta o mais rápido possível e puxei a manga da blusa para encontrar o horror em carne e osso.

A mesma mandala que fora colocada na minha pele para me proteger, agora literalmente queimava sobre a minha pele. Pequenas chamas sobre as letras crepitavam e me feriam sem dó. Eu mordi meu lábios para não gritar, a dor era de longe o pior do pior, corri até a pia e abri a torneira apressada. Embora soubesse que de nada adiantaria, aquilo não era físico, era magia antiga e oculta, que mesmo eu desconhecia completamente.

A água não apagou o fogo, mas aliviou a terrível sensação de ser queimada viva. Cuspi sangue na pia branca, totalmente desesperada. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Entretanto, se eu imaginava que o horror se constituía em minha maior proteção estar me atacando, eu estava enganada; quando ergui o rosto para me olhar no espelho, toda a dor que eu sentia foi completamente esquecida.

Na minha frente estava uma das pessoas que eu crescera ouvindo o nome, a quem eu aprendera a respeitar e ter como modelo. Morta.

Bridgit Deveraux, a mulher que lutara contra a peste na Europa, uma das fundadoras do meu clã me olhava através do espelho. O rosto acinzentado, já há muito perdera as cores da vida, e pelos belos olhos que muitos cantavam a beleza desciam lágrimas de sangue. O vestido mofado e enegrecido não escondia a pior imagem, ali estava como tantas vezes eu imaginara no passado, o lugar que deveria estar seu coração, arrancado enquanto ela dormia.

Minha grã-mestra, a senhora da magia, me olhava com terror, erguendo sua mão morta em minha direção, gritando um grito sem som, mas que transmitia um terror sem tamanho. Ergui também a minha mão para tocar na dela pelo frio do espelho, tomada pelo pânico, mas sem conseguir me controlar.

Ela me olhou, eu a olhei.

Meu coração parou por uma batida e eu senti toda minha magia ser sugada para ela, para que Bridgit transmitisse a mensagem que trouxera, e toda ela se resumira a uma única palavra:

_Cuidado_.

Ouvi gritos, mas não vi mais nada, meu rosto estava de volta no espelho, alguém estava me machucando de novo...

* * *

_Silêncio._

_Havia o som do vento nas árvores, dos pássaros cantando, da terra e das folhas sob meus pés, das crianças rindo na praia ao longe e, de resto... Silêncio absoluto._

_Eu queria ter certeza que esse era o problema. Estar sozinho na minha mente me fazia pensar demais, e enquanto eu corria pela floresta, meus olhos captando cada movimento dos galhos das árvores, cada sombra e animal próximo, eu não podia deixar de imaginar que o que estava me fazendo me sentir tão mal era todo aquele silêncio na minha cabeça._

_Quando eu era humano eu tinha Lindsay na minha mente o tempo todo, as sensações e emoções dela se confundindo com as minhas, e ultimamente os pensamentos e memórias dela também; quando eu estava na minha forma animal, havia a matilha._

_Mas agora eu estava sozinho. Cruzando a floresta a mil por hora e sozinho na minha mente._

_Era um tanto quanto perturbador._

_E por mais que eu tentasse me convencer que era aquilo que estava me deixando com cada pêlo do meu corpo eriçado e com o coração batendo apenas um pouco mais rápido que o normal – apenas o suficiente para eu saber que havia alguma coisa de errada, mas não o suficiente para me impedir de escutar o silêncio ao meu redor – eu sabia que não era isso._

_Não podia ser isso._

_Havia alguma coisa errada._

_Minhas patas ganharam um ritmo próprio, contra minhas ordens explícitas de manter a velocidade para que eu pudesse continuar minha ronda, prestando atenção aos detalhes que faziam tanta diferença; meu coração começou a bater mais rápido com o esforço, abafando os últimos resquícios de sons que não os que eu fazia. Cada centímetro da minha pele formigava em antecipação._

_Havia alguma coisa errada._

Jake.

_A voz familiar de Sam apareceu subitamente na minha mente, e minhas patas aumentaram ainda mais de ritmo, meu coração se acelerando preocupantemente enquanto eu atravessava a floresta sem sequer mais ligar para segurança, a caminho de La Push. Sam estava preocupado. Eu podia sentir Sam preocupado na minha mente, e ele não precisou sequer completar a ordem para que eu a obedecesse._

Volte. Eu preciso conversar com você.

_Eu corri._

* * *

_O mundo era um borrão de cores enquanto eu saía da floresta e corria para a vila. Eu não sabia onde Sam estava, não enquanto humano, mas eu o acharia a qualquer custo, porque eu só precisara de um segundo na minha forma humana para ser atingido por uma onda tão forte de náusea que tive de parar a beira da floresta para vomitar._

_Cada célula no meu corpo doía, cada grama da minha consciência preso num único pensamento: Lindsay. Havia alguma coisa de errado com __ela__, e eu precisava remediar isso ou meu mundo ia acabar. Enquanto eu corria na direção de Sam, os únicos sentimentos que restavam em mim eram desespero, medo, amor, preocupação e determinação; eu ia salvar Lindsay do que quer que estivesse lhe fazendo mal, a qualquer custo._

_Antes que soubesse o que estava acontecendo, me vi abrindo a porta de casa e correndo até a sala. Sam estava sentado no sofá com um ar sombrio e resignado, e eu parei em frente a ele, meus dentes cerrados e nossos olhos pregados uns nos outros._

- Acho melhor você sentar – _Sam pediu, e eu não gostei nada do tom que ele usou._

- O que houve? – _fui direto ao ponto, sem me mover sequer um centímetro._

- Os Cullens, eles encontraram um dos bruxos, finalmente – _explicou, e ele mesmo sentou-se._

_Uma onda gelada desceu pelo meu corpo, enquanto uma pontada na minha mente me avisava que eu não ia gostar de saber o resto. Talvez mais alguém havia sido atacado. Talvez Lindsay tivesse sido..._

_Eu não tinha coragem o suficiente de completar esse pensamento._

- Como?

- Não importa realmente como, mas quem. Jake... Você realmente deveria sentar.

- Quem? – _perguntei, ainda sem me mover._

- Lindsay; ela está com eles.

_Eu o encarei em silêncio, sem ter realmente entendido o que Sam queria a dizer a princípio. Estava prestes a perguntar para ele do que raios ele estava falando quando eu fui preenchido pela compreensão._

_Eles achavam que Lindsay era a bruxa. Os __Cullens__ achavam que Lindsay era a bruxa. Abanando minha cabeça em incredulidade, eu dei um passo para longe de Sam, com medo de que minha explosão de raiva pudesse se tornar física e atingi-lo de alguma maneira. Quem aqueles filhos da puta mortos-vivos achavam que eram para dizer que Lindsay, de todas as pessoas, LINDSAY, era uma bruxa?_

_Fechando minhas mãos em punhos, eu cerrei meus dentes ainda mais, e foi com esforço que consegui falar._

- Com ou sem a sua permissão, Sam, eu vou ir tirá-la de lá. _Agora_.

- Jake... Eu também não quis acreditar, disse para eles que era um absurdo, mas Bella me confirmou o que eles viram... A casa os Cullens está em pé de guerra, mas Lindsay não corre qualquer perigo; Emmet e Alice Cullen, e principalmente Bella, estão do lado dela. Estamos esperando que ela acorde para dar explicações...

- Acorde? ACORDE? – _eu retirei aquele passo que tinha dado para longe de Sam, minha visão ficando um pouco embaçada de tanta raiva que eu estava sentindo; o mundo estava começando a queimar, mas talvez pela primeira vez na vida eu não podia ligar menos_ – O QUE ELES FIZERAM COM ELA?

- Eles tiveram que desacordá-la, Jake, ela quase destruiu a casa usando magia!

- PARE COM ESSA MERDA, VOCÊ SABE TÃO BEM QUANTO EU QUE ELA NÃO É UMA BRUXA! – _rugindo, eu apertei minha testa; minha cabeça estava explodindo, como se tivessem atirado meu cérebro numa panela com óleo quente e ele estivesse lentamente fritando. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, e no tom mais controlado que consegui forjar, me virei novamente para Sam e tentei explicar, cada sílaba que eu dizia era um novo esforço_ – Eu tive a impressão com ela. Eu tive a _impressão_ com ela, Sam. Eu sinto cada coisa que ela sente, e sinto cada pensamento dela, e agora memórias, as memórias dela tão na minha cabeça. Você acha que ela conseguiria esconder isso de mim? Você realmente acha que ela conseguiria esconder de mim que ela é uma bruxa?! Que ela está andando por aí sugando a vida das pessoas, que ela está acendendo velinhas e recitando encantamentos e matando pessoas por vaidade? –_ ri uma risada incrédula, nervosa, quase trêmula, e espremi os olhos; aquilo era absurdo, completamente absurdo _– Eu não acredito que você está acreditando nos Cullens!

- Jake, cara, me escute, se conseguirmos provar que ela é inocente, eu colocarei a matilha inteira ao redor da casa dos Cullens e a tirarei de lá, mas se não... Teremos que pensar com muita calma no que fazer, eu não vou ignorar que ela é a sua impressão, não duvide disso, mas também não posso ignorar que ela chegou a Forks no mesmo dia que Embry teve sua vida sugada, que ela fez todos os vidros da casa dos Cullens explodirem e que parece que jogou Tanya no chão ou algo assim. Há muito contra ela.

- Ela não fez nada disso! – _eu expliquei, como se Sam fosse uma criança profundamente retardada que ainda não tinha pego o conceito mais simples do mundo _– Alguém está armando para cima dela!

- Por quê?

- É uma saída fácil! É conveniente! Quem garante pra gente que realmente existem bruxos? Quem garante pra gente que existe magia, que não é só mais um truque complicado dos Cullens pra arruinar os tratados, entrar no nosso território, nos atacar? NADA! Só a palavra de outra vampira, amiguinha deles!

_Sam não parecia querer me escutar, mas assim mesmo falou:_

- Certo, você tem um ponto de vista a defender e por isso vim aqui. Vamos até a casa dos Cullen e falar com Lindsay, que ela explique e negue tudo o que aconteceu. Então... Tomarei uma decisão.

- Eu não acredito que você está caindo nessa idiotice – _sibilei, mas sem dar tempo de Sam responder, peguei as chaves do Rabitt e saí de casa. Eu ia salvar Lindsay a qualquer custo... E preferencialmente mandar alguns vampiros pro inferno no processo._

* * *

Caramba, eu devia ter bebido muito na noite passada para a minha cabeça estar doendo do jeito que estava; gemi e tentei esconder o rosto da luz. Da última vez que me sentira assim fora naquele fim do ano que eu, Aisha e Kevin passamos em Berlim, e resolvemos tentar beber todos os tipos de cerveja que eles tinham a nos oferecer. Mas nem naquela ocasião eu me sentira tão um lixo quanto estava me sentindo agora, talvez porque no dia seguinte eu não tivesse acordado presa e amordaçada.

Alguns resmungos foi só o que consegui fazer, enquanto tentava sem sucesso me levantar.

- Aqui – uma mão pousou nas minhas costas e de repente eu estava de pé, com o rosto estonteante de Rosalie parado à minha frente; ela não parecia feliz, nem um pouco feliz.

Ok, estar amordaçada não era um sonho estranho efeito de qualquer coisa estranha que eu tivesse bebido na noite passada; resmunguei um "Que diabos?!" que foi muito mal entendido, e olhei para ela tentando entender o que estava rolando.

- Você foi acusada de bruxaria – Rosalie me explicou num tom monótono, rolando os olhos nas órbitas e se afastando de mim alguns passos, o suficiente para estar do outro lado do aposento – Estão tentando decidir entre te queimar numa fogueira pra seguir a tradição ou arrancar seu coração, para usar um exemplo de algo que já deu certo – o sorriso torto que ela me lançou me fez tentar ficar de pé só pra ir estapear aquela pele perfeita dela, mas haviam cordas ao redor dos meus pés, e eu caí miseravelmente no chão mais uma vez.

Depois de ter certeza que eu não quebrara nenhum osso, já que era a última coisa que precisaria naquela situação, eu me sentei no chão, tentando colocar a cabeça no lugar... Bruxaria? Mas como...? As imagens dos meus últimos momentos antes de desmaiar voltaram à mente. Bridgit me mandara tomar cuidado; droga, bem que ela poderia ter mandado o aviso mais cedo, antes que eu estivesse numa casa cheia de vampiros raivosos. Eu poderia me livrar daquelas cordas com um pensamento, mas eu não precisava que eles desconfiassem ainda mais naquela situação. Gemi, a corda estava machucando meu pulso. Eu estava presa no quarto de Edward, e onde antes havia aquelas maravilhosas janelas agora havia metal, não havia era como se eles pudessem desconfiar ainda mais de mim, não é mesmo? Fiz o encantamento, as cordas e a mordaça caindo no chão no segundo seguinte.

- Eu gosto do meu coração onde ele está - comentei, me levantando e ela se posicionou para atacar - Paz, eu não pretendo fazer nada. É só que cordas não fazem bem para meu look, sabe, coisa da estação passada.

- Vou mantê-los avisados das suas preferências – Rosalie estava com o queixo erguido, mas alguma coisa na determinação dela parecia prestes a desmoronar enquanto eu a observava de volta – Você é uma humana com poderes especiais, presa numa casa cheia de vampiros com poderes especiais – o queixo dela subiu ainda mais, e sua voz tinha um ar recitado, como se ela tivesse decorado aquelas palavras e agora as utilizasse como mantra – Se você der um passo em falso, você vai pagar.

- Eu sempre soube que você não ia com a minha cara, mas eu juro, entre Emmett e eu rola só amizade - comentei, indo sentar na cama, massageando meu pulso dolorido e constatando ao mesmo tempo que a minha mandala de proteção agora estava totalmente vermelha, não que isso me ajudasse a entender o que acontecera, mas era só mais um aviso gritante (como se eu precisasse) de que havia algo tremendamente errado.

- Não chegue perto de Emmet – ela cruzou a sala em um piscar de olhos, e as íris dela estava escuras quando eu me virei para encontrá-la praticamente grudada a mim.

Revirei os olhos.

- Ele não faz meu tipo, não se preocupe.

- Rosie, por favor. Menos! - o próprio Emmett estava na porta, parecendo estranhamente sério e cansado para ser ele.

- Rosalie, afaste-se dela agora - Alice ao lado dele mandou e Bella do outro lado também a olhava feio.

- Oi, gente! - acenei feliz.

Surpreendentemente (ou não), nenhum deles reagiu acenando de volta ou dizendo 'oi Linds'. Vai entender o senso de humor dessa gente estranha...

- Se você fizesse idéia da enrascada em que está metida você ia baixar essa mão! – Bella se aproximou com as mãos nos quadris, e eu achei por um instante que ela ia bater em mim com um rolo de macarrão, mas então ela apenas parou do meu lado enquanto Rosalie se afastava.

- Eu sou mal compreendida - resmunguei.

Emmett riu, ele parecia ser o único além de mim a ter preservado o senso de humor, e foi até a porta, não sem antes lançar um olhar de desculpas a Rosalie.

- Linds... - ele olhou para mim - Você andou atacando lobinhos ao cair da noite?

Continuei olhando para ele, esperando o fim da piada que infelizmente não veio.

- Como assim?

- Você praticou A Colheita em Embry Call? – Alice perguntou com um ar grave, e eu pude sentir meus olhos arregalando com aquela pergunta.

A Colheita era para os bruxos o que o Hittler era para a Alemanha: para uns muito poucos a lembrança do auge, para todo o resto a maior vergonha que se podia ter na memória de nossos antepassados. Abaixei a cabeça, relembrando todas as conversas sobre o tal Embry, que estava doente, que havia sido atacado por um animal, e eu mesmo curiosa por fim decidi ignorar porque não era minha conta e eu devia me manter afastada. Mas a Colheita? Não, não, aquilo era impossível! Aquilo tinha acabado há tempo demais, ninguém hoje em dia... Impossível, eles estavam enganados.

Ergui o rosto e encarei os meus três amigos que me olhavam com atenção, mas não falei nada, se antes eu estava pensando em alguma forma de me safar de todo o rolo, agora eu precisava arranjar respostas para mim e não para eles. A Colheita era _história_.

- Linds – Bella se ajoelhou em frente à minha cama, ainda com aquele ar desesperado que eu subitamente passava a entender – Por favor, ajude a gente, pra gente poder te ajudar. O que aconteceu? Você é mesmo uma bruxa?

- Todos, no fundo do seu ser, são bruxos, Bella querida, só é preciso saber onde buscar o conhecimento.

- Lindsay, pára de enrolar – Emmett me olhou, tentando fazer cara de mal – Nós não nos importamos se você está se divertindo com os lobos, só confirme que não vai fazer nada cono...

- Emmett! – Alice reclamou.

- Quê, eu não me importo mesmo.

- Emmett! – Alice reclamou mais uma vez, dessa vez em coro com Bella.

- Nós estamos todos nessa juntos, e temos de permanecer...! – Bella ia começar um discurso eloqüente sobre união, paz, amor, arco-íris e coelhinhos cor-de-rosa quando gritos do lado de fora a impediram.

- NÃO!

- VOU SIM!

- NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO VAI!

- EU NÃO ME IMPORTO COM O QUE VOCÊ QUER OU NÃO, EU VOU TIRÁ-LA DAÍ! – a voz era familiar, familiar de mais. O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

- Só um instantinho – pedi, me levantando da cama, e caminhei até a porta, abrindo-a um pouco e enfiei minha cabeça para fora – Jake, será que você pode parar de gritar um pouquinho? Estamos tentando ter uma conversa aqui.

- LINDSAY! – _me virando completamente para afastar a imagem de Sam da minha frente, girei até ficar de cara com Linds, meus olhos arregalados ao encontrá-la sem amarras, mordaças ou quaisquer sinais de ter a liberdade cortada ao meio; sem pensar duas vezes, me atirei na direção dela e a abracei com força, enfiando meu rosto nos cabelos dela, feliz por encontrá-la viva e inteira._

- Você é muito emotivo, Jacob Black – reclamei, mas o abracei de qualquer modo, feliz por ele estar bem... A Colheita não podia estar acontecendo de novo, mas se estava, eu precisava tirar Jake de Forks o mais rápido possível, e Bella também.

- Eu fiquei tão preocupado – _murmurei contra os cabelos dela_ – Mas agora 'tá tudo bem. Eu vou te tirar daqui, não se preocupe.

- Me tirar daqui? – comecei, e dei um passo para trás – Não, eu acho que não. Tecnicamente eu sou uma prisioneira, vamos manter a situação do jeito que está, ok?

_Pisquei os olhos para ela, confuso. Havia alguma coisa de errada com aquela situação, não havia? Ela devia estar aterrorizada, presa numa casa cheia de vampiros praticamente indestrutíveis, sendo acusada de crimes que não havia cometido... Então por que ela queria continuar aqui? Ou, melhor, por que ela estava de bom humor?_

_Abri minha boca, ensaiando uma resposta, mas não consegui dizer nada por alguns segundos._

- Como assim? – _finalmente balbuciei quando achei minha voz, tentando ignorar aquele bolo esquisito que estava começando a se acomodar no meu estômago, a inquietação que estava se espalhando por debaixo da minha pele._

- Oi, Sam – acenei pra ele, e voltei para dentro do quarto – Como? É simples, nada de fugas estilo missão impossível, está tudo bem.

- Não, não está, Lindsay! – Bella voltou a resmungar – Você precisa nos explicar o que aconteceu, caramba!

- E o que aconteceu?

_A segui para dentro em silêncio, os pêlos da minha nuca se arrepiando ao encontrar Alice e Emmett Cullen ali dentro também; eu precisava tirar Lindsay dali o mais rápido possível._

- Embry Call foi atacado, e nós acreditamos que você é a culpada –_ Sam respondeu antes de qualquer outro, e eu me virei para ele, lhe lançando um olhar irritado. 'Nós'? Ótimo. Se ele ia tomar o lado dos Cullen naquela guerra, eu não sentiria o mínimo remorso de atacá-lo também, se necessário._

- Essa parte já me contaram – confirmei, sentando na cama em posição de lótus.

- E você não acha isso nem um pouco estranho? –_ eu perguntei, completamente incrédulo, me aproximando ainda mais dela._

- Extremamente, quase uma aberração – confirmei para ele, pensativa, antes que pudesse me controlar. A Colheita não deveria existir no nosso século, devia haver ali algum problema de informações.

_Essa era a resposta que eu queria, e ainda assim, não era. Havia alguma coisa... Alguma coisa me dizendo que não era aquilo que eu queria ouvir. Que ainda havia alguma coisa escondida, alguma coisa que eu precisava descobrir antes de poder entender a calma de Lindsay naquela situação absurda, antes que eu pudesse compreender por que eu sentia como se soubesse de muito mais coisas, mas estivesse com problemas de me lembrar que coisas eram._

- Por quê? – _me vi perguntando, para meu próprio assombro. Eu sabia por que a situação era estranha, e ainda assim eu não podia fazer idéia. _

_Eu precisava que ela me contasse a verdade._

- É proibido – respondi e no momento seguinte fiquei incrédula, eu estava falando com Jake, mesmo sabendo que não podia, que devia ficar calada. Levei a mão à boca imediatamente, tentando inutilmente não falar.

_Uma onda gelada desceu pelo meu corpo, e eu podia sentir meus músculos ficando rígidos enquanto qualquer outro som no cômodo desaparecia, só restando a minha voz e a dela._

- O que é proibido?

- Não faça perguntas! – mandei e voltei a tapar a boca. O que diabos era aquilo? Alguém me lançara um feitiço da verdade ou algo do tipo?

_Respirar era trabalhoso, mas eu me esforcei para encher meus pulmões com ar para poder perguntar de novo, ainda mais incisivamente._

- O que é proibido, Lindsay?

- A Colheita é proibida sob condenação de pena capital – falei, sem me controlar – O que vocês fizeram comigo?! – exigi saber, olhando para Alice e Emmett.

_Fechei meus olhos com aquelas palavras, sem coragem de acreditar no que havia ouvido. Uma única frase, uma única e simples frase, e ela havia conseguido acabar com tudo, se condenar completamente. Se ela admitia que sabia o que era a Colheita, se ela admitia que entendia que ela era um crime, qual a pena que havia sido infligida a quem a praticasse, ela também admitia que era muito mais do que havíamos pensado a princípio._

_Lindsay era uma bruxa._

_A idéia era quase absurda demais para entrar na minha cabeça, quase estúpida e imbecil demais para eu me forçar a acreditar nela, mas havia tanta verdade ao redor dessas palavras na minha mente que eu não conseguia criar força de vontade o suficiente para verdadeiramente duvidar delas. Eu sabia, eu sabia desde o começo que havia alguma coisa diferente sobre Lindsay, desde que eu vira aquela estúpida tatuagem no braço dela – mandala, uma voz sobrenatural sussurrou o nome verdadeiro na minha mente – mas eu não conseguia conectar ela, a mulher que eu amava, a idéia das bruxas que Tanya havia pintado. Lindsay nunca sugaria a vida de alguém apenas para continuar tão linda quanto era; Lindsay nunca assassinaria uma pessoa apenas pelo prazer de viver um pouco mais. Ela era melhor que isso, ela era tão melhor que isso._

_E ainda assim eu sabia que havia todos os motivos para acreditar que isso era verdade, começando pela minha intuição, que me dizia que eu havia finalmente achado a resposta que eu tanto procurara._

- Você não pode mentir para ele – Sam resumiu com um tom cheio de pena; do que raios ele estava falando? É claro que eu podia mentir para Jake, eu vinha mentindo sobre ser bruxa desde que havia chego! – É a Impressão – isso parecia responder algumas perguntas de Bella, Emmett e Alice, mas não estava nem perto de responder as minhas. O que raios era a impressão, afinal?

_Abrindo meus olhos eu a encarei. Ela não podia mentir para mim. Ela não ia mentir para mim. Ela me contaria a verdade, por mais dolorosa que fosse, e eu queria a verdade._

- Você é uma bruxa? – _perguntei, minha voz baixa em comparação com a de Sam_,_ segundos atrás; fechei meus olhos mais uma vez, sem conseguir encará-la, sem conseguir suportar os sentimentos dela mesclados com os meus, e absolutamente aterrorizado com a perspectiva do que aconteceria se ela confirmasse meus maiores medos._

- Sou. – respondi, impelida a falar por uma forma muito poderosa dentro da minha mente, cravei as unhas na palma da mão tentando me controlar, sem no entanto conseguir. – Pare com isso!

_Abri meus olhos lentamente, aquela única palavra me acertando como um soco no estômago._

_Sou._

_Abanei minha cabeça em negativa, mas eu sabia que ela não estava mentindo, sabia que ela nunca mentiria._

_Ela era uma bruxa. Ela era uma bruxa, e havia mentido para mim durante todo esse tempo, mentido sobre quem era, sobre o que fazia, sobre... Respirei fundo, enojado com as horríveis linhas de pensamento que se estendiam na minha mente, uma a continuação perfeita da outra, uma mais aterrorizante que a anterior. Ela podia estar comigo só para se aproximar de La Push, só para ter uma entrada fácil, para saber quem e quando e como atacar... Ela podia ter forjado a impressão, podia ter feito um feitiço, e eu havia caído e colocado a vida de todos – da minha família, da minha matilha – em perigo. Era tão ridículo, era tão horrível, era tão nojento, que eu simplesmente não podia pensar essas coisas, não podia imaginá-las, porque sendo ou não bruxa, eu ainda amava Lindsay com cada fibra do meu ser, por mais doentio que isso fosse._

_E se ela era bruxa - se ela era bruxa e havia chego no mesmo dia em que Embry havia sido atacado – Sam podia estar certo. _

_Ela podia ser culpada._

_Sendo invadido por uma onda de náusea sufocante, eu escondi meu rosto nas mãos e tentei me impedir de passar mal, de continuar a pensar naquilo, de ponderar uma coisa tão absurda. Lindsay nunca faria isso, certo?_

_Exceto que ela podia ter feito._

_Esse pensamento me fazia desejar que estivesse morto._

- Foi você quem atacou o Embry?_ – me peguei perguntando antes que pudesse me impedir, minha voz trêmula e vazia, enquanto eu abaixava as mãos e a encarava. A porta rangeu ao fundo, indicando que mais alguém se unira a nós, e os passos silenciosos e o cheiro acre me informavam que era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Edward Cullen._

- Não! – gritei, com ódio explodindo dentro do peito; e lá estava a maldita chama no meu pulso novamente, mas a dor foi maior, bem maior...

_Como uma faca gigante me partindo ao meio, eu fui invadido pela dor, tão lancinante e horrível que por um instante eu achei que meus pedidos se tivessem tornado realidade e eu fosse morrer. Eu podia sentir ela em mim, podia sentir a raiva e angústia dela, a dor que já deixara de ser um espectro e invadira cada centímetro do meu corpo._

_Era como se o grito de Lindsay, a fúria dela e a aflição estivessem subitamente preenchendo meus ouvidos, correndo nas minhas veias, entupindo meus poros, me transformando em algo que não era eu, não era ela, não era nada nem ninguém que algum dia já existira. A dor era tanta que a realidade foi desaparecendo ao redor de mim, as pessoas, os objetos, a mera existência de tudo, a consciência de tempo e espaço, tudo se dissipando em nada conforme eu também desaparecia. _

_No fim, só havia escuridão._

* * *

**N.A.**: /_Ju abraça leitores_/ Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii gente bonitaaaaaa!! Que saudades de vocês! A semana demorooooooou pra passar!! Bom, eu gostaria sinceramente de pedir desculpas por esse capítulo, mas tendo em vista que ele é seguido por um capítulo muito ótimo, eu não vou. XD Apenas... Apenas mandem pedras ao invés de machadadas pra gente! Se lembrem que é com o dinheiro da venda do castelo que vamos pagar as indenizações por danos mentais aos leitores!! XD Agora... Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews!! Estamos loucas pra descobrir o que vocês acharam do Jake descobrindo sobre a Linds... XD

**Agradecimentos**: À Mirian Martins de Oliveira, madrinha da Ju, porque ela é simplesmente especial e deu café da Starbucks e levou Ju pra comprar New Moon.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo**: Vocês descobrem o que existe na escuridão... (não, eu ainda não matei o Jake, não comam suas mesas!) E recebem algumas respostas.

_**Theta Serpentis.**_

"_A pequena Linds havia se sentando na cama na mesma posição de Lótus que eu a vira inúmeras vezes adotar, mas no instante seguinte, ergueu as pernas e escondeu o rosto de encontro aos joelhos, chorando baixinho. Foi quando algo literalmente mágico aconteceu; todos os objetos pequenos ergueram-se dos seus lugares e começaram a voar ao redor dela, num estranho tipo de órbita._

_Dando um passo de volta para trás, arregalei os olhos. O que estava acontecendo? As memórias dos últimos minutos começaram a voltar, uma a uma, palavra a palavra, lenta e dolorosamente, e o peso era tão grande que eu achei que eu ia cair mais uma vez._

_Lindsay era uma bruxa._"

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Fla Apocalipse** - Charlie botando a carteira pra lavar foi... revelador... pra dizer o mínimo. XD E, realmente, esconder quem você é de todo munod não é fácil pra ninguém, especialmente pra Linds, que está começando a gostar tanto do Jakes...

**liicia** - Charlie e Billy, a dupla dinâmica do Esquadrão do Sexo! (se eu ando vendo TV demais? Só impressão! XD) E assim que tivermos a fábrica de Jakes funcionando, eu te mando um de brinde! Mas só se você prometer não participar do processo em massa que pretendem abrir contra eu e a Alix por danos mentais aos leitores da fic. hehehehe

**Vballardin** - ahuahuahau O Charlie tem uma visão distorcida do ensino do sexo, fazer o quê? XD E se o Devlin vai aparecer... /_encara Theta Serpentis com certo grau de culpa_/ Vai.

**Lala Ribeiro** - /_Juliana vermelha de vergonha_/ Que bom que está gostando do Jake e da fic... :D Não morra, não morra!! O próximo capítulo também vale a pena dar uma espiadinha, eu juro!! E pode deixar, não pararemos de escrever, continuaremos a te ajudar na recuperação pós-BD o máximo possível!

**Leave your hat on** - /_MORRE com review_/ Sério que a Tanya merece ficar careca? Leia mais um pouco da fic, não julgue a pobre coitadinha... Eu tenho essa horrível tendência a redimir até o mais terrível dos personagens, e a Tanya virou objeto dessa minha tendência alguns capítulos mais a frente... E eu não quero nem pensar no Charlie pensando na Bella liberando a berenice, é demais pro meu lado adulto... hauahuahuahuahua E que bom que gostou que a fic tem continuação, nós também gostamos!

**ale cullen** - /_encabulada_/ Obrigada pelos elogios... :D A gente faz o melhor que pode, né? Agora, sua sogra REALMENTE pegou uma banana pra mostrar pra vocês? /_MORRE_/ Puuuuuuuuuuuts, ela foi ainda pior que o Charlie, porque foi de verdade! hehehehe E, bem, aí está! Começamos pelo suspense, logo teremos ação, drama, romance e NC! hehehe

**Thássila** - A banana saiu do capítulo na edição final, sacumé, Charlie segurando bananas e enfiando camisinhas nelas é simplesmente perturbador demais para o Jake se recuperar e querer fazer sexo de novo algum dia... XD

**Taty** - Bom, então somos duas que nunca mais poderão olhar pra uma banana (ou camisinha) sem sentir vontade de rir! Agora eu só quero que alguém me explique por que eu tenho síncopes de gargalhadas sempre que escrevo/leio/ouço/digo a palavra "cueca"... XD E usando as palavras da Alix (ela também não estava numa semana muito boa), "o Jake tem de sofrer mesmo!"! hauhauhauuah

**EvoluxaSBlack** - /_tira capítulo de enorme saco vermelho e entrega pra Evoluxa antes de sexta_/ HO, HO, HO, FELIZ NATAL! XD E, bem, o Jake merece passar umas provações de vez em sempre, não acha? É divertido ver ele sofrer! hehehe E aí, o que você acha? Compensamos alguma coisa nesse cap? /_risada maligna_/ Vão ser uns várioooooooooos capítulos antes da gente compensar pro Jakes, sorry...

**Chrissy Cullen** - :D Que bom que você está gostando do relacionamento deles... Eu tenho dizer que eu também gosto, eles são tão naturais e tals, é ótimo... /_suspiro_/ Bom, espero que nenhum contratempo te impeça de ler esse cap aqui, mas que vários te impeçam de ficar doida esperando o próximo! XD

**Sam Borges** - Sádica! XD Pobre Jake, ele não ficou muito feliz ao descobrir que a Linds era bruxa, né...? Oh, well, 'cest la vie! E sinto muito informar que a dança da chuva só serve pra fazer cair mais chuva mais rápido, não capítulos... hauhauau

**Lisandra** - Charlie e Billy se superaram com essas histórias, né? hehehe E não chore com o resumo, chore com o capítulo! XD Eu sei que EU chorei, com esse capítulo e os próximos cinco, mas é só uma coisa pessoal (eu estava de TPM)... Anyways, espero que tenha gostado desse também apesar da reação não muito boa do Jakes... hehe

**isahcullen** - EU NÃO SEI, EU NÃO SEI!! O.O Eu sinceramente espero que ele só carregue aquela camisinha porque ganhou enquanto andava na rua, ou porque sobrou de quando ele ainda estava com a Renée, porque, sinceramente, pensar que o CHARLIE tem uma vida sexual é ASSUSTADOR! ahuahuahauahua E sobre o Devlin... É, coisas estão por vir. /_continua fazendo careta pro Theta Serpentis_/

**Nayara** - Tadinhoo!! Deixa o Jake em paz! /_abraça personagem constrangido por causa das camisinhas_/ Ele não merecia aquela aula, ninguém merecia! hauahuauahuahuau E, ah, bananas servem para muitas e muitas coisas, mas eu prometo que não vou dar uma de Charlie e tentar explicar... XD

**Srta. Dark Nat** - Se eu prometer que todas as suas perguntas _eventualmente _terão respostas você me bate menos forte com as pedras? XD Estamos a espera das pedras, viu?! Precisamos construir esse castelo, senão nunca vamos ter grana pra todas as indenizações! hauhauahu E sobre a coletânea de fatos engraçados que Lycan te fez passar, acho que a minha é pior: quando fomos escrever a NC meu computador estava sem internet, então imagina a cena, eu trancada na sala, enfiada no sofá ao lado do meu pai, escrevendo putaria enquanto ele via o Discovery Channel, tentando não fazer caras e bocas e esconder dele o que raios eu estava fazendo... MT piorzão! hehehe

**Laura Carvalheira** - /_cai da cadeira com review_/ Não, nós não temos dó do Jake! XD E, ah, deixa o Charlie e o Billy em paz, tadinhos! Eles achavam que estavam fazendo um bem pra humanidade, né? XP E nada de bananas perto do Charlie, senão nem mesmo vendendo o castelo teríamos grana o suficiente pra pagar todas as indenizações por danos morais! hauhauahua A coisa dos bebês virem da plantação de repolho é uma fábula americana que eu acho especialmente divertida sobre o nascimento dos bebês, e reslvi incluir na história... Mas, sim, é uma das pérolas! hauhaua E eu não entendo, sinceramente, por que vocês gostam tanto do pobre Jake sofrendo de ciúmes... /_faz bico_/ Pobre personagem, o Devlin nme é isso tudo! XD /_vermelha_/ Que bom que você ama o Jake, assine a lista que mandaremos um Jake pra você quando terminarmos de construir a fábrica de Jakes! XD Sobre a tatuagem... Não se apoquente, logo você descobre o que houve, prometo! hauhauahau E aí, o que você achou do Jake descobrindo sobre ela ser bruxa? Um pouco... intenso? /_sorriso sádico_/ E... SIIIIIM! CONTINUAÇÃO!! hauahuahua Mais pra frente a gente dá mais informações, mas por equanto basta saber o que sabem... hehehe Beijão!

**Aline Evans** - Ahh, pobre Billy, só porque ele queria manter a Bella longe do Jake? XD Mas eu concordo, eu também gosto mais do nosso Billy do que da Sté... Fazer o quê? hehehe Mas, sério, você realmente achou que o Charlie ia deixar ela ficar na casa dos Black? Eu conseguia ver ele prendendo ela antes de deixar ela ficar por lá! hehehe Esse comecinho do capítulo (antes deles brigarem, _claro_) foi realmente fofo. É tão... Estralas nos olhos, música nos ouvidos, né? hauhaua E não duvide da nossa capacidade de enfiar pegação nas horas mais inóspitas, viu? Pode ficar um pouco mais... esparsa... a leveza na fic, mas ela ainda vai estar lá! E siiiiiiiiim, vamos sim fazer uma continuação. A fic vai se passar na Europa e vai ter Linds e Jake, e é toda a informação que eu tenho permissão de passar em frente! XD (afora que o Devlin aparece também, já que todo mundo quer saber)

**Lyra White** - É incrível, é só alguém comentar sobre uma ou outra cena da camisinha e eu EXPLODO em gargalhadas! hauhauhaua E siiiiiiiiiiiim, Linds e Jake não conseguem, fisiologicamente falando, passar muito tempo sem brigar. É da natureza deles, né? XP Anyways, que bom que gostou da NC! Deu um trabalho do cão fazer ela, mas valeu a penaaaa...!

**Larissa Dias** - Oi leitora novaaaa! Bem vinda! Que bom que está amando a fic, esperamos que possa continuar nos acompanhando por um longo tempo, e que continue gostando! XD

**missjow **- ahuahua Somos duas!

* * *

**Nota Extraordinária da Autora**: E o prêmio de capítulo com as reviews mais longas vai para... **Constrangimento Ilegal**! /_capítulo **Constrangimento Ilegal **__aceita troféu e se coloca na frente do microfone um pouco constrangido e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas_/ Oh... Obrigado, obrigado... Eu queria agradecer Juliana e Alix por terem me feito tão especial... E... Claro... Aos leitores maravilhosos que deixaram reviews longas e que fizeram a Ju chorar de rir... E, como sempre, ao Charlie por ter me tornado ainda melhor do que o normal... Obrigado, obrigado... É uma grande honra estar aqui! /_capítulo acena e vai embora_/

* * *

**Até semana que vem, gente bonita!**


	19. Theta Serpentis

**AVISO!**

_Este capítulo é todo do ponto de vista do Jake. Se você não gosta do nosso lobinho querido, pegue um saquinho de vômito, tome uma aspirina e se prepare! XD Por ele ser todo em um único POV, decidimos não usar itálico, desculpem se ficou confuso. No mais, divirtam-se!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVIII **

**- Theta Serpentis - **

Quando eu abri meus olhos, foi apenas para ser cegado pela luz. Depois de ficar o que parecia ser uma existência inteira no escuro, mesmo aquela luz fraca e apagada tão típica de dias de chuva pela manhã, era demais para mim. Fechando os olhos novamente, assisti minhas pálpebras num tom pálido de vermelho misturado com marrom por um longo tempo, até que criei novamente coragem e abri os olhos completamente.

Levou algum tempo até eu conseguir ver onde estava; a consciência do que era e do que não era, de massa, peso, distância e profundidade demorou ainda mais para chegar. Quando eu achei que o mundo fazia sentido mais uma vez, e tudo não era apenas uma confusão de cores e movimentos estranhos, tentei _entender_ onde estava.

Parecia ser um quarto. Havia uma cama, uma cama pequena com uma colcha cor de pêssego, encimada por uma cabeceira sólida de madeira e vários ursinhos de pelúcia de todas as cores, tamanhos e formatos atirados por cima da coberta amassada e pelo chão ao redor da cama, assim como várias bolinhas de papel. Dois travesseiros gigantes estavam pousados no canto da cama, ameaçando cair na direção do chão, e não fosse pelo pesado estojo de lápis de cor e giz de cera apoiado neles, eles provavelmente já teriam ido de encontro ao carpete bege há muito mais tempo.

Enormes janelas haviam fornecido a luz que quase me cegara, e as cortinas transparentes de um rosa puído não serviam muito bem de proteção contra o sol; a vista lá fora era de casinhas de pedra bege, logo além da varanda pequena cercada por ferro trabalhado. Era tudo muito bonito e bem cuidado, e não fosse pela evidente bagunça no quarto e as marcas de dedinhos feitas por tinta colorida na parede da porta, poderia ter se passado por uma casa de Barbie em tamanho real.

- Não, vocês não vão me obrigar! – ouvi uma voz de criança gritar, e então passos.

- Lindsay Prescott, venha até essa sala imediatamente! – agora era a voz de uma mulher, naquele tom irritado que as mães normalmente usam quando os filhos fizeram algo errado. Eu podia não me lembrar da minha mãe, mas já vira as mães de Quil e Embry fazendo isso vezes o suficiente para reconhecer. Por algum motivo estranho, pensar em Embry me dava uma dor no coração que eu ainda não conseguia entender direito.

- Não! – a menina gritou de novo e pude vê-la entrar no quarto, o que foi um choque para mim. Para meu completo horror, quem eu vi entrando no quarto foi nada mais, nada menos do que Lindsay; não era, entretanto, a Linds que eu conhecia. Essa tinha um metro e trinta de altura, usava tranças, um vestido pueril e não devia ter mais que dez anos de idade, mas quando ela bateu a porta com toda força reconheci a _minha _Lindsay – Não!

- Linds, querida – agora era a voz de um homem, e eu podia jurar que ele estava atrás da porta juntamente da mulher - Você irá gostar do seu professor, ele irá lhe ensinar uma nova língua e você poderá estudar junto com outras crianças...

- Eu não quero - Lindsay tirou os sapatos, e eu me assustei quando ela os jogou na minha direção; susto à toa, já que eles passaram através de mim. Era óbvio, eu não estava realmente lá, aquilo era uma espécie de lembrança muito vívida que ela estava tendo - ir para escola nenhuma! Eu quero ir para minha casa, com os meus amigos e o MEU QUARTO!

Dez anos a mais ou dez anos a menos, Lindsay parecia ainda ter o mesmo temperamento explosivo. Me aproximando alguns passos, observei com atenção o rostinho espremido em raiva, naquela concentração irritada e determinada que eu conhecia tão bem. A raiva dela fluía nas minhas veias, mas eu estava tão acostumado a lidar com ela que simplesmente a empurrei de lado e continuar a observá-la, maravilhado.

O tempo não havia mudado muita coisa nela.

- Nós moramos aqui agora, querida - a mulher falava novamente, e eu já supunha tratar-se da mãe de Linds - então saia desse quarto por bem e tome seu café, você precisa estudar Tcheco.

- A senhora tem problemas de audição, mamãe... Eu não vou sair dessa droga de quarto, a não ser para ir para casa!

A pequena Linds havia se sentando na cama na mesma posição de Lótus que eu a vira inúmeras vezes adotar, mas no instante seguinte, ergueu as pernas e escondeu o rosto de encontro aos joelhos, chorando baixinho. Foi quando algo literalmente mágico aconteceu; todos os objetos pequenos ergueram-se dos seus lugares e começaram a voar ao redor dela, num estranho tipo de órbita.

Dando um passo de volta para trás, arregalei os olhos. O que estava acontecendo? As memórias dos últimos minutos começaram a voltar, uma a uma, palavra a palavra, lenta e dolorosamente, e o peso era tão grande que eu achei que eu ia cair mais uma vez.

Lindsay era uma bruxa.

Esse fato girou ao redor da minha cabeça como os objetos orbitavam ao redor de Lindsay, me deixando um pouco tonto. E então, parecendo finalmente ter percebido que alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo, a pequena Lindsay levantou o rosto molhado de lágrimas e encarou os objetos voadores com os olhos castanhos arregalados, e todas as sensações negativas que eu tinha ao redor de magia, todas as minhas memórias ruins de culpar a magia pela minha falha com Bella, pela traição de Linds, por tudo de horrível e de maravilhoso que estava acontecendo comigo até aquele momento, se dissipou na mais absoluta sensação de fascínio.

Durou apenas um instante, mas eu vi os objetos voando ao meu redor como se eu fosse Lindsay, e aos olhos dela aquela magia, aquele pequeno pedaço do inesperado, era absolutamente incrível. Mas assim como ela veio, a sensação se foi, e só me restaram os sentimentos dela mais uma vez enquanto nós dois assistíamos os ursinhos de pelúcias e as bolinhas de papel e almofadas caírem com um suave 'humpft' no carpete bege.

- Lindsay, o que está acontecendo?! - uma mulher morena invadiu o quarto e de relance eu notei que os traços dela eram muito parecidos com os de Bella.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Cadê aquela coisinha chamada privacidade que você me ensinou?!

- Privacidade é um sinal de respeito, e como você não está me mostrando nenhum, achei que podia devolver na mesma moeda – a mulher respondeu, parecendo consternada e irritada como mães desafiadas geralmente se parecem – Agora me diga o que houve.

- Nada! – ela respondeu, e eu sorri quando vi que ela estava cruzando os dedos atrás das costas – Agora será que eu poderia ficar sozinha no meu quarto?

- Não, eu acho que não, mocinha, você acabou com a minha paciência – a mãe de Linds andou até ela, e agarrou seu braço, por alguma razão eu senti que aquela era a coisa errada para fazer – Você vem.

- Não vou! – Linds gritou, tentando agarrar em qualquer coisa que estivesse por perto para se manter no lugar.

- Lindsay, por Deus – agora era o pai que estava na porta; ele era loiro como Linds, e eu consegui encontrar os traços que tanto amava naquele rosto cansado.

- Não vou! – ela voltou a gritar, e quando a mãe a soltou por um momento eu imaginei que ela tinha desistido, mas quando ela gritou e olhou para as próprias mãos avermelhadas e cheias de bolhas como se acabasse de tirar de um ferro em brasa eu entendi a razão.

- Karla! – o pai gritou da porta e correu até as duas, e lixo transbordante perto da escrivaninha de Linds começou a pegar fogo sem que ninguém se aproximasse dele.

- Mamãe... – Lindsay olhou para os pais em pânico e depois para as próprias mãos, e dei um salto para trás com o que vi. Chamas, como numa fogueira, brotavam das palmas da pequena Lindsay, e de repente jatos de fogo começaram a ser jogados para todos os lados, sem controle; Lindsay chorava, os pais se jogaram no chão tentando se salvar e eu não sabia o que fazer.

Com o coração apertado, dei alguns passos tentativamente na direção de Lindsay, meus braços estendidos para confortá-la, mesmo sabendo que eu não conseguiria tocá-la. O fogo cresceu ainda mais conforme eu me ajoelhava ao lado da pequena menina de tranças e a encarava, parcialmente preocupado e parcialmente assustado.

- Shh... Calma, Linds, você precisa ficar calma... - eu podia sentir as palavras se formando na minha boca e o ar saindo, mas a minha voz era inaudível. Quando tentei tocá-la, meus dedos passaram pelo corpo dela, e em pânico eu assisti enquanto as chamas aumentavam ainda mais e ameaçavam alcançar a garotinha que chorava ao meu lado. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, e apesar de eu saber que ela estava bem neste exato momento, inteira e crescida, eu não podia deixar de sentir vontade de protegê-la do fogo, dos gritos, do medo que ela estava sentindo.

Mas aquele era um mundo onde eu não podia ajudá-la.

- Lá em cima!

Uma voz poderosa e autoritária soou longe, e pude ouvir várias pessoas correndo, foi então que um homem entrou no quarto, e uma sensação de segurança me abateu, sobrepujando minha sensação de impotência. Ele não era como nenhuma pessoa que eu já tivesse visto na minha vida; eu não lhe daria mais que quarenta anos, estatura mediana, cabelos escuros, um rosto qualquer, não havia nada dele que explicasse aquela aura de poder e sabedoria que ele emanava. O sobretudo escuro que ele usava serpenteou em meio as chamas que agora já tomavam metade do quarto, mas que pareciam não ousar se aproximar dele.

- _Frigidus Tensu!_ – ele ergueu a mão num gesto calmo e em menos de um segundo todas as chamas tinham desaparecido, só restando no seu lugar o cheiro ruim e as lembranças piores – Tirem a criança e os pais daqui.

Os acompanhantes do homem de sobretudo silenciosamente obedeceram as ordens, retirando os pais de Lindsay e ela mesma do quarto, e eu comecei a andar para segui-los para fora do aposento quando pela segunda vez no mesmo dia eu assisti a realidade desaparecer ao meu redor. Não fiquei muito tempo no escuro do nada, coisas e cores e texturas subitamente se materializando ao meu redor.

Eu estava agora em um aposento grande, um quarto ainda mais parecido com uma casa de bonecas do que o anterior. Ele era impessoal e chique, com uma colcha rosa e pesada esticada sobre a enorme cama e várias poltronas colocadas em pontos estratégicos. As janelas enormes no fundo do aposento faziam o lugar ser ainda mais iluminado que o quarto anterior, mas o lugar todo tinha um ar de hotel cinco estrelas em decadência que demonstrava que ninguém dormia ali fazia algum tempo.

A porta ao meu lado abriu-se e uma Lindsay ainda pequena saiu, os olhos vermelhos e inchados de quem chorara muito. Devagar, ela andou até a cama e se jogou lá, parecendo exausta. Não levou muito tempo e batidas na porta soaram, mas a menina nem se deu ao trabalho de responder; no momento seguinte uma mulher entrou no aposento, e eu a reconheci como um dos acompanhantes daquele homem que salvara Lindsay. Ela tinha a pele escura, como a dos gregos, mas os olhos muito verdes, como eu nunca tinha visto em ninguém na vida. Mas o que me chamou mais atenção foi seu sorriso, encantadora, gentil, doce, não era aquilo que eu esperava de uma bruxa.

- Você não comeu nada desde que chegou, Lindsay – ela comentou, dando uma olhada para os pratos intocados sobre a mesa mais próxima – assim ficará doente.

- Vocês vão falar como estão meus pais? Eu os matei, não foi? – a expressão dela era de partir o coração, tanta dor e arrependimento que eu tive certeza, naquele exato instante, que eu estivera certo desde o princípio; Lindsay jamais faria mal a uma mosca. Ela não sabia machucar os outros daquele jeito, ela não conseguiria matar alguém deliberadamente. E alguma coisa na expressão daquela mulher, fosse ela quem fosse, também me fazia pensar que ela jamais faria mal a alguém. A história de Tanya parecia subitamente estúpida e exagerada, e eu comecei a me perguntar de verdade porque havia me dado ao trabalho de acreditar nela, sequer por um instante.

- Não, minha querida – a mulher se ajoelhou na frente de Lindsay e acariciou seu rosto – Seus pais estão se recuperando, logo não terão uma cicatriz sequer.

- De verdade? – o rosto dela iluminou-se e ela imediatamente sentou-se na cama – Mas como, eles estavam tão machucados, e o fogo... De onde... – ela olhou para as próprias mãos e calou-se.

- É uma longa história, mas não sou eu que vai lhe contar.

- Quem? – Lindsay indagou, baixinho.

- Malik, o dono desse lugar – ela apontou para o quarto ao redor delas – Ele está lhe esperando, por isso vim aqui lhe chamar. Ah, falando nisso, sou Katrina.

- É um prazer, Katrina...

Pegando a mão de Lindsay, a mulher a guiou para fora do quarto, e eu as segui em silêncio, a pequena loirinha de tranças servindo praticamente como um imã para mim. Eu queria cuidar dela, ter certeza de que ela ia ficar bem, e mesmo sabendo que não poderia fazer nada fisicamente, era reconfortante acompanhá-la pelos corredores de paredes de pedra e chão de tacos de madeira escura perfeitamente encaixados. E a cada passo que eu dava atrás dela, mais eu me surpreendia.

Aquele lugar, o que quer que fosse, estava cheio de gente. Pessoas normais, com rostos simpáticos, sorridentes, que cumprimentavam Katrina e Lindsay como se fossem velhos amigos; pessoas que nem de perto pareciam com os assassinos vaidosos e tresloucados que Tanya os fizera parecer. Nós passamos por adolescentes, mulheres, homens, mais objetos voantes e um copo de água que uma garota de cabelos espetados e rebeldes fazia trocar de cor a cada dois segundos, e eu ainda não havia conseguido encontrar uma pessoa que me fizera sentir desconfiança, uma pessoa que me dera medo ou me deixara alarmado; até mesmo os sentimentos de Lindsay, o medo dela de perder os pais, de estar em um lugar novo e desconhecido, todos pareciam minimizados em relação à sensação de familiaridade, de finalmente ter chego em casa, que ela sentia.

Paramos diretamente em frente a duas grandes portas de madeira pesadas, e Katrina sorriu gentilmente para Lindsay, lhe soltando a mão.

- Sério que eu vou entrar aí sozinha? – ela indagou, temerosa, para Katrina.

- Eu vou estar bem aqui fora lhe esperando, mas não se preocupe, Malik esteve esperando por você por muito tempo, Lindsay.

- Como assim?

- Ele irá lhe contar tudo.

A porta se abriu, e eu segui os passos tímidos de Linds para dentro do aposento. Katrina fechou a porta cuidadosamente atrás de nós, e de repente estávamos cara a cara com o homem de sobretudo (exceto por ele não estar de sobretudo). Ele estava sentado atrás de uma enorme mesa de madeira, e parecia feliz de ver Lindsay, ou ao menos era a impressão que o sorriso dele dava.

- Senhorita Prescott – ele acenou a cabeça para ela e estendeu uma mão, como que a convidando para se aproximar. Ainda com passos tímidos, Lindsay se aproximou e tomou a cadeira para a qual ele apontava, o encarando com os olhos levemente arregalados; havia alguma coisa sobre aquele homem, alguma aura que simplesmente compelia seus olhos a permanecerem nele, compelia seus ouvidos a escutarem com atenção cada uma de suas palavras – Eu sou Malik Sobotka, muito prazer – ele esticou uma mão para ela como se ela tivesse vinte ao invés de dez anos, e Lindsay encarou a mão por um instante antes de estender a sua própria e a enfiar educadamente na dele.

- Lindsay Prescott, mas o senhor já sabe pelo visto – ela falou, largando a mão dele e dando uma olhada ao redor, curiosa; logo em seguida sentou-se, voltando a prestar atenção a Malik.

- Eu sei tudo o que preciso saber sobre você – ele retrucou, ainda sorridente, se apoiando contra o encosto da cadeira de couro onde estava sentado e cruzando os braços – Mas você não sabe nada sobre mim. Imagino que você queira mudar este fato. Estou certo?

Lindsay soergueu a sobrancelha esquerda daquela maneira que eu já reconhecia que ela estava se preparando para dar uma resposta das boas, mas em seguida ela deu de ombros, mudando de idéia.

- O que aconteceu?

- Mágica – ele respondeu simplesmente, arqueando uma sobrancelha com um ar satisfeito. Parecendo perceber o ar não muito convencido de Lindsay com aquela resposta, o homem se levantou e foi até a janela, ficando de costas para nós dois com as mãos nos bolsos - Pessoas como eu e você passam por fases, Lindsay. Nós crescemos, e conforme nós crescemos, não somos apenas nós que ficamos mais maduros, mas nossa magia também – ele virou o rosto e encarou Lindsay por cima do ombro com um sorriso gentil, quase paternal – Você sempre foi diferente. Coisas que você queria aconteciam, e não era mera sorte. Você sempre soube que era especial, diferente das outras crianças, mas nunca soube exatamente porque, até ontem – terminando de virar o resto do corpo, ele andou em passos lentos na direção de Linds enquanto falava, e se ajoelhou em frente a ela, deixando os rostos dos dois no mesmo nível – Você é mulher, agora, e também é uma bruxa, e é isso que te faz especial. A magia finalmente explodiu em você, e é por isso que você está aqui.

- Magia? Espera... Espera! – ela balançou as mãos, nervosa – Magia é igual a Papai Noel e Coelho da Páscoa, não existe, acredite, eu já passei dessa fase há uns três anos, fui a primeira da minha série que deixou de acreditar. O senhor pode ser adulto, mas eu não sou tonta, magia não existe!

- Magia... – ele sussurrou apertando os lábios como se pensasse; então, levantando uma mão, ele sussurrou palavras que eu não consegui entender e de repente havia uma bola que parecia ter sido feita de terra com um pequennas pontas que pareciam raízes se expandindo para fora dela, flutuando logo acima da mão dele – Existe – fechando os dedos, ele murmurou mais palavras, e as raízes se curvaram ainda mais para fora e ao redor da esfera de terra, e do topo dela nasceu um perfeito bonzai enquanto as raízes cobriam toda a terra e formavam uma espécie de vazo trançado – Nós só preferimos que as outras pessoas não descubram – parecendo contente consigo mesmo, ele pegou o bonzai no vaso que ainda flutuava no ar e o colocou em cima de sua mesa, ficando lentamente de pé a seguir e indo de volta até sua cadeira enquanto Lindsay tentava achar uma explicação para o que acabara de acontecer.

- Isso é legal, mas na TV, eu já vi o cara fazer surgir um cavalo inteiro... São truques, tem que ser truques... – ela olhou para a pequena árvore, e então piscou – É uma loucura... Não pode ser real, quero dizer... Não pode... Por quê eu?

- Por que _não _você? – ele perguntou com um tom divertido, dando de ombros.

- Porque eu sou só uma garota? Meus pais são professores, eles são muito chatos, meu pai vai enfartar quando souber que eu posso fazer magia e... Eu sou desastrada! Sério, eu tenho uma prima, a Bella, que ela é pior do que eu... Às vezes brincamos para saber quem tem mais cicatrizes de tombos. Eu não nasci para fazer magia.

- Todos os seres humanos nasceram para fazer magia, criança – Malik explicou e eu me aproximei para ouvir melhor, interessado – Alguns mais do que outros; a natureza seleciona os mais aptos. Você foi selecionada, como todos aqueles que estão aqui nessa casa.

- Mas... Meus pais não vão gostar disso.

- Nós não pretendemos contar para eles agora.

- Como assim?

- A maioria de nós, Lindsay, vem de famílias que são mágicas, nascer de uma família normal trás complicações. Não acredito que seus pais estão dispostos a aceitar isso.

- Definitivamente eles não estão.

- Então, por enquanto, eles não saberão de nada. Quando você for adulta, você fará novamente essa escolha sobre contar-lhes a verdade ou não.

- Eu não tenho muitas escolhas, pelo visto... Eu não posso ignorar isso, não é? – Lindsay perguntou, olhando para as próprias mãos.

- Não, não pode. A sua magia ainda está descontrolada, você pode se machucar ou aos seus pais ou a qualquer pessoa se tentar ignorar a magia em você – pendendo o rosto um pouco para o lado, Malik espremeu os lábios um pouco com uma expressão de pena, e eu soube que o que estava por vir não seria agradável – É por isso que você vai ter de passar o próximo ano aqui, longe dos seus pais. Você precisa aprender a controlar sua magia, e nós vamos te ajudar, mas se você voltar para casa você pode machucá-los.

- Mas eles não vão aceitar isso, meu pai vai ficar louco, mamãe vai correndo dar queixa na Polícia, ela vai na Embaixada, ela...

- Eles não vão saber – ele abanou a cabeça em negativa lentamente – Nós vamos colocar uma magia neles que vai fazê-los acreditar que você está lá. Eles não saberão que você estará aqui ou o que você estará fazendo.

- Eu não gosto disso... – ela abaixou o rosto, e isso me deixou com raiva daquele homem, como é que ele poderia afastar uma criança dos pais daquela forma?!

- É necessário – Malik ficou lentamente de pé e andou até Lindsay, colocando uma mão no ombro dela. Ela parecia tão pequena e vulnerável que eu teria dado um soco no imbecil por fazê-la se sentir assim, se pudesse. Estando as coisas como estavam, a única coisa que eu podia fazer era lançar olhares zangados para ele enquanto me aproximava ainda mais de Lindsay, me colocando entre ela e o homem mais velho – Sinto muito, Lindsay, mas é necessário.

Algo no tom dele fez com que parte da minha raiva desaparecesse; era fatal e final, como se ele mesmo odiasse ter de fazer isso, mas fosse obrigado. Ele parecia prestes a dizer mais alguma coisa, talvez uma promessa de que poderia ver os pais de longe ou algo igualmente terrível quando a realidade começou a mais uma vez se dissipar até desaparecer ao redor de mim.

O nada durou mais que da última vez, mas não o suficiente para que eu ficasse preocupado. Eu só queria que a realidade se materializasse logo mais uma vez para eu poder continuar acompanhando Lindsay, protegendo ela nessa jornada estranha que estávamos travando juntos. Quando coisas começaram a surgir e existir mais uma vez, estávamos em um jardim, eu diretamente ao lado de Lindsay, encarando um jogo de amarelinha. Sem que Linds tivesse de mover um músculo sequer, a pedrinha se levantou no ar e pousou perfeitamente na casa sete, e com um sorriso satisfeito, a garotinha ao meu lado começou a pular as casas.

A paz do pequeno jogo foi interrompida pela chegada inesperada de Katrina, com seu típico sorriso simpático. Ela parou do outro lado do desenho no chão e observou com as mãos nas costas enquanto Lindsay voltava até nós, pulando de casa em casa.

- Bom dia, Lindsay – ela cumprimentou assim que Linds saiu do quadrado do céu, sorrindo de volta para ela.

- Dia! – ela ergueu o rosto e abriu a mão para que a pequena pedra viesse voando para sua mão magicamente – Eu esqueci de fazer alguma tarefa? Eu tinha certeza que completei tudo, até Tcheco eu estudei ontem!

A morena riu, balançando a cabeça em negativa, simpática como sempre.

- Não, você fez tudo direitinho... Eu tenho um favor pra te pedir, na verdade.

- Hum... Você quer um favor meu? - a menina se surpreendeu muito e em seguida estufou o peito, orgulhosa - Pode pedir!

- Malik voltou – Katrina começou em um tom levemente incerto, como se não fizesse idéia de como explicar aquilo – Ele trouxe um garoto com ele.

- Um garoto? – a confusão de Linds diminuiu um pouco, mas não sumiu – Desde que o ciclo dos aprendizes terminou esse lugar ficou muitovazio, mas eu pensei que novos aprendizes só viriam em alguns anos... Valkiria me disse isso uma vez.

- Este é um caso especial – se agachando, Katrina encarou Lindsay diretamente – Kevin não tem outro lugar para o qual ir. Ele perdeu os pais, entende?

- Eles morreram? – ela indagou e a mulher concordou – Como? Ele não... perdeu o controle também, perdeu?

- Não. Os pais dele foram... Assassinados – a palavra tinha um peso estranho, que eu reconhecia bem demais. Fechando meus olhos eu também me agachei, como se a minha proximidade pudesse trazer algum conforto ao que estava prestes a sair da boca de Katrina – Eles foram assassinados por um grupo de vampiros chamados Volturi.

- Vampiros? – um quê de choque surgiu no rosto de Lindsay, me surpreendendo – Vampiros existem de verdade?

- Sim, querida, eles existem. Mas não se preocupe, aqui você está segura – Katrina parecia estar querendo apagar aquele ar levemente assustado de Lindsay, e eu me perguntei por que ainda não haviam contado para ela sobre os vampiros e os lobisomens, especialmente se eles se utilizavam deles para se alimentar; a cada momento que se passava, mais absurda parecia a história de Tanya.

- Por que os vampiros atacaram... – Lindsay sentou-se num banco que ficava no jardim e a mulher a acompanhou.

- Os vampiros atacam as pessoas conforme o cheiro delas... E nós, bruxos, pessoas com magia, temos o cheiro mais apetitoso de todos para eles – a morena encarou o chão em silêncio por um instante antes de perceber quão aterrorizante aquilo soava – Mas existem feitiços que ocultam o nosso cheiro para os narizes deles... Kevin apenas não tinha nenhum aprendizado que o pudesse ajudar. Os vampiros o caçaram e conseguiram pegar os pais dele antes de Malik chegar. E agora ele está aqui.

- Entendo... Ele está muito mal, não está? – ela indagou, mas respondeu a própria pergunta logo em seguida – É claro que está, e se vocês disseram que foi o cheiro deles que atraiu esses vampiros, ele deve estar se culpando pela morte dos pais.

- Sim, você está certa – Katrina acenou afirmativamente, e eu me perguntei quão terrível o garoto estava para fazer surgir aquela sombra nos olhos verdes dela – E nós precisamos que você fale com ele. Vocês dois vieram de famílias não-mágicas, e ele está sozinho; você, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa aqui, pode ajudar ele.

- É claro! – Lindsay levantou-se, decidida – Onde ele está? Falo com ele agora!

- Obrigada – abrindo mais uma vez aquele sorriso já familiar, Katrina pegou a mão de Lindsay e a ajudou a pular de pé. Então, acenando com a cabeça para que Linds a seguisse, seguiu na direção da mansão que ficava bem no meio do jardim. Eu as segui para dentro, e nós cruzamos vários corredores que eu ainda não havia visto (e que ainda assim pareciam familiares) até chegarmos numa porta de madeira polida, onde paramos – Bom, é aqui – ela acenou para a porta com a cabeça, a mão fechada ao redor da maçaneta sem realmente abri-la.

- Pode deixar – Lindsay puxou a mão da maçaneta - Agora é comigo – falou e Katrina afastou-se, enquanto a garota abria a porta sem bater – Alguém pelado? – ela perguntou, enfiando a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

- CAI FORA, EU MORRI! – gritou uma voz lá de dentro, e eu quase dei um passo para trás de susto; era uma voz masculina na época de mudança, meio grossa, meio fina, e absolutamente histérica.

- Você parece bem inteiro – Linds não pareceu assustar e entrou no quarto – Mas as primeiras impressões nem sempre são verdadeiras. Olá! – ela acenou, feliz.

- Você não consegue perceber quando alguém quer ficar sozinho? – seguindo Linds para dentro eu me deparei com um moleque franzino de cabelos castanhos e ar cansado, como se ele tivesse chorado muito ou passado vários dias sem dormir. Ele parecia contrariado por Lindsay ter entrado, mas de algum modo intrigado por ela ter obviamente idade parecida com a dele – Sai daqui!

- Você está com fome? Estou perguntando isso porque você parece meio desnutrido e estou indo lanchar, Valkiria estava fazendo muffins quando passei pela cozinha hoje cedo, já devem estar prontos – ela falou, como se estivesse tendo uma conversa normal com ele, e não recebendo gritos. A capacidade dela de ignorar a realidade daquele jeito sempre me surpreendera, agora mais do que nunca.

- Eu não 'tô com fome – ele respondeu, e agora era óbvio que ele só estava dizendo isso para contrariar Lindsay; a cara dele deixava transparente que não havia qualquer outra coisa no mundo que ele podia querer mais nesse momento do que uma pilha de muffins de chocolate.

- Não mesmo? – Linds indagou, e deu de ombros – Se você mudar de idéia estarei na cozinha com os muffins e o sorvete. Té loguinho!

- Hey! Espera! – Kevin chamou quando Linds já estava quase na porta de novo – Qual o seu nome?

Ela deu um sorriso largo antes de virar para falar com ele, tão sacana e convencida aos doze anos quanto aos dezenove.

- Lindsay Prescott, e o seu?

- Kevin Pothier – ele ergueu bem o nariz antes de dizer a próxima frase – Lindsay Prescott, se ninguém te disse antes, eu me vejo na obrigação de te informar que você é uma pentelha.

- Sinto muito, você está atrasado, várias pessoas já me disseram isso antes... E, você é inglês? Com esse sotaque afetado só pode ser – ela falou e torceu o nariz.

- Metida – ele resmungou apertando os olhos enquanto ficava lentamente de pé.

- Você vai continuar me elogiando ou quer ir comer? – Lindsay indagou apontando para a porta, e eu sorri, ela não mudara nada.

- Os muffins são de quê? – ele perguntou, desconfiado, cruzando os braços magrelos.

- Chocolate, tem alguns com nozes, e a Valkiria disse que ia fazer de chocolate com framboesas, o meu preferido! Sabe, você tá enrolando muito, eu tou oferecendo comida, acho que vou te deixar para trás...

- Ok, eu vou! – ele se aproximou em passos rápidos, os braços ainda cruzados, e passou por mim e por Lindsay antes de lançar outro olhar de nariz empinado para ela – Mas não pense que é pela companhia.

- Nunca, é sempre pela comida, eu sei – ela não pareceu se ofender nem um pouco.

Os dois começaram a descer o corredor e eu os segui, o silêncio pesado permitindo que cada passo dado por eles fosse escutado e reverberado nas paredes de pedra.

- Eu não queria estar aqui – Kevin confessou num tom baixo, algum tempo depois de termos começado a andar.

- Não é tão ruim – ela tentou dizer, mas daí revirou os olhos – Às vezes é meio monótono e a Mirella... – ela abaixou o tom – é uma vaca, mas o resto do pessoal é legal.

- Eu não ligo – ele abanou a cabeça, parecendo se encher mais uma vez da mesma raiva que estivera sentindo quando chegamos ao quarto dele – Eu vou embora daqui.

- Eu não sei se você devia ir embora, eles lhe contaram que você é...

- Um bruxo? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e então rolou os olhos nas órbitas, praticamente a encarnação do descaso – É, contaram. Agora vou comprar sapatilhas de lantejoulas vermelhas, bater meus pés e dizer três vezes "Não há lugar como nosso lar" e esse pesadelo vai acabar. Sim, mágica, uma maravilha.

- Olha, cara, no começo eu não levei isso numa boa, mas frente a tudo que pode acontecer, é melhor estar com eles. Você não sabe o que está acontecendo ou o que pode fazer, vai acabar machucando pessoas inocentes.

- Eu já machuquei – o garotinho sussurrou, abaixando o rosto, e eu levantei uma mão para colocar no ombro dele automaticamente, só me lembrando que não tinha como consolá-lo quando meus dedos cruzaram o ombro dele e voltaram a ficar do lado do meu corpo.

- Não, você não machucou, não diretamente... Eu coloquei fogo nos meus pais, Kevin, eu por muito pouco não os matei... Você não tem culpa dos vampiros, mas se não aprender a se controlar, daí sim, vai ser sua culpa.

- Seus pais estão bem? – ele perguntou depois de alguns segundos, encarando o chão enquanto andávamos.

- Malik e os outros os salvaram, eles chegaram bem a tempo... Eu tenho certeza que eles tentaram, sabe? Malik odeia falhar, eles fizeram o possível por você...

- Meus pais estão mortos – ele retrucou num tom irritado , impedindo que Lindsay terminasse de falar – Você pode tentar me consolar, pode recitar Shakespeare, dançar a conga, mas nada vai dar certo. Então nem tenta, ok? Apenas... Esquece.

- Certo... – ela confirmou, e olhou para o chão enquanto andava, sem emitir qualquer som. Era novo ver Lindsay daquela forma; ela sempre parecia ter uma resposta para tudo, e vê-la sem reação era praticamente inédito.

Nós três seguimos em silêncio até alcançarmos a porta da cozinha. Lindsay fez menção de abrir a porta quando Kevin colocou a mão por cima da dela, impedindo.

- Me desculpe – ele sussurrou, soando arrependido.

- Que nada... – ela sorriu, mas eu sabia que minha Linds estava magoada e preferiria morrer a demonstrar isso – Eu sou boa em levar patadas, só... Não vai embora não, não antes de lidar com toda essa coisa. Conselho de amiga.

- Amiga? – Kevin perguntou, com uma nota de esperança na voz.

- Claro! Só porque você gritou comigo, me xingou e quase me empurrou escada abaixo, você acha que não serei sua amiga? Ah, você está muito enganado, não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil!

- Eu não te empurrei, metida! – ele praticamente gritou, e eu arregalei os olhos com o tom de voz que ele estava usando. Alguma coisa bem lá no fundo me fazia desconfiar que ele era gay; não que eu ligasse, mas era estranho pensar em um garoto de doze anos como gay.

- Ainda! As pessoas têm ganas de me empurrar de escadas, por isso não descerei nenhuma ao seu lado!

- Ah, quer largar mão de fazer drama e me levar logo aos muffins, loirinha?

Se eu conhecia Lindsay tão bem quanto achava que conhecia, ela não diria não para aquela proposta; e, sem me desapontar, ela riu e agarrou o braço de Kevin, abrindo a porta da cozinha e o puxando para dentro correndo. Os dois foram na direção de uma mulher alta e de cabelos mais pretos que o breu, que se virou para eles com um ar grave e maternal.

- Lindsay, quantas vezes eu tenho de repetir que não é para correr na cozinha?

- Muitas? – ela retrucou sorridente – Valkiria, este é o Kevin.

- Ah, aquele que se recusava a comer minha comida – a mulher espremeu os olhos, colocando as mãos na cintura, e eu quase ri da imagem que ela fazia, com o avental ao redor da cintura e aquele ar de quem está prestes a dar um sermão daqueles em alguém – Nós vamos ter sérios problemas se você continuar com esse tipo de comportamento, senhor Pothier.

- Você pode assar o fígado dele depois de me alimentar? – Lindsay indagou, se esticando sobre a mesa para alcançar algo que estava coberto por um pano na extremidade.

- Hm. Fígado. Com um pouco de alho... – a morena mordeu o lábio inferior e tombou o rosto um pouco para o lado, analisando Kevin; eu e ele encaramos Valkiria de volta com os olhos arregalados. Ela não podia estar falando sério, podia?

- Val... – Linds desistiu de alcançar seja lá o que for e correu para abraçar a mulher – Fome... Muita fome!

- Tem algum momento em que você não está com fome? – Valkiria reclamou, e eu podia me relacionar a esse comentário, com certeza. Rolando os olhos nas órbitas, a morena levantou uma mão e um prato cheio de muffins levantou no ar, deixando cair a toalha que o cobria na mesa, e flutuou até Lindsay – Pronto. Agora me deixe em paz, sua capetinha!

- Eu amo você! – feliz, a garota pegou o bolinho mais próximo e deu uma mordida enorme, então virou-se para Kevin – O que espera?

- Ela não vai mesmo comer meu fígado com alho, vai? – ele sussurrou baixinho, se aproximando de Lindsay e se sentando à mesa, lançando olhares desconfiados para Valkiria, que praticamente dançava em frente ao fogão enquanto mexia uma enorme panela de molho vermelho.

- É claro que não vai, bruxas não são malvadas, Kevin.

- ...Ok – parecendo ainda desconfiado, ele pegou um dos muffins no prato e o encarou por um instante antes de dar a primeira mordida; o rosto dele se iluminou por um segundo – Isso é muito bom!

- Você precisa comer os bolos, as tortas, os assados... Sim, eu passo metade da minha vida comendo e me orgulho disso, antes que você pergunte.

- A minha pergunta é outra – ele comentou com os olhos levemente arregalados – Como é que você consegue comer tanto e continua parecendo um pau de virar tripas?

- Eu sou hiploglicêmica, meu corpo não absorve tudo o que eu como. Eu sou toda errada, sabe... Nem devia ter saído de casa, vim com um monte de defeito de fábrica.

Kevin riu e deu mais uma mordida no seu muffin. Eu ainda me lembrava de Linds ter me contado esse pequeno fato sobre si mesma, e eu queria ter alguma maneira de lembrá-la que não havia sequer um defeito nela que eu não amasse, se isso fosse ajudá-la a se sentir melhor sobre si mesma.

- Eu também tenho muitos problemas. Todos nós temos – franzindo o cenho, ele se inclinou por cima da mesa na direção de Linds, e eu me aproximei para conseguir escutá-lo – Especialmente quando as pessoas com quem somos obrigados a conviver gostam de comer nossos fígados com alho – arregalando os olhos, ele sorriu – Eles não são todos tão loucos que nem você, essa mulher e o cara de sobretudo, Manik, né?

- Malik! O nome dele é Malik, você deveria respeitá-lo, sabia? Ele tem centenas de anos!

- Ah, eu respeito o _Manik_, não se preocupe – ele parecia estar se divertindo ainda mais, agora; a voz dele tinha um tom de chacota que eu reconhecia como o mesmo que eu usava metade do tempo que passava com Linds – E alguém precisa me contar qual o truque dele pra continuar com aquela carinha de trinta e tantos com centenas de anos.

- É a carinha que você vai ter quando tiver trezentos, amizade... Acho que alguém esqueceu de lhe contar que nosso prazo de validade é mais longo.

- Hm? Como... Como assim? – ele parecia verdadeiramente confuso, e foi só nesse momento, nesse exato momento, que a ficha caiu. Lindsay era uma bruxa; ela iria viver mais tempo, eu teria mais tempo ao lado dela!

- Os bruxos tem uma vida bem mais longa dos que as pessoas comuns, alguns chegam a viver quatrocentos anos. Você pode olhar para qualquer pessoa nessa casa e jamais saberá a cidade que ela tem. Malik me explicou uma vez, que, quando eu tiver uns dezoito anos, irei parar de envelhecer e daí eu controlarei a vontade a idade que eu quiser aparentar, o mesmo vale para você.

- Eu não vou precisar me preocupar com rugas? – Kevin perguntou, os olhos com apenas onze ou doze anos brilhando de antecipação; eu quase não conseguia processar a idéia enquanto continuava a repetir várias e várias vezes na minha mente que eu a teria por trezentos anos a mais do que imaginara a princípio.

- É... – ela riu, baixinho – E de quebra você poderá fazer magia e tornar sua vida bem mais fácil. No passado, algumas pessoas chegavam a viver bem mais que isso, só que algo ruim aconteceu, ninguém fala muito a respeito, todo mundo diz que temos que nos contentar com o que os Poderes nos ofertaram.

- Quatrocentos anos é mais do que o suficiente pra eu fazer tudo o que queria fazer na vida! – o loirinho parecia animado, agora, praticamente pulando na cadeira – Que outros poderes legais eu tenho? Eu posso transformar pessoas em sapos?

- Não, você não pode – dessa vez ela gargalhou – Magia não é como no cinema, magia faz parte de você, é como correr, andar, gasta energia. Você só pode fazer um encantamento quando estiver preparado para ele e suficientemente forte para usá-lo ou pode se ferrar muito feio.

- Quão ferrado exatamente eu vou ficar se transformar o _Manik_ em sapo? – ele perguntou, coçando o queixo, e com essa eu tive de gargalhar.

Lindsay revirou os olhos.

- Malik! E se você tentasse fazer isso jamais conseguiria, a energia necessária para isso é imensa, e nunca a teremos, nós somos somente Dignos. Nossa magia é fraca.

- Dignos?

- Sim, não somos bem nascidos, de famílias antigas na magia... Somos dignos, a primeira geração que tem magia.

O sorriso de Kevin desapareceu ao ouvir falar em famílias, e ele puxou um segundo muffin do prato.

- E o todo-poderoso é o quê?

- Malik é um bem nascido e o Grão Mestre do nosso clã, ele foi aprendiz das nossas fundadoras, Selina Lorenz, Helena Alberti e Bridgit Deveraux. Você ouvirá falar muito das três, elas eram espetaculares, mas morreram há muito tempo.

Selina, Helena e Bridgit. Ouvir falar de três bruxas tão poderosas assim me fazia perguntar se elas não eram as três bruxas que haviam praticamente extinguido os lobisomens e vampiros da Europa... E se elas haviam realmente feito isso, por que Lindsay teria aquele brilho de adoração nos olhos? Pessoas grandes, que faziam coisas magníficas, eram as que mereciam esse brilho, e não assassinas vaidosas e egocêntricas; a cada minuto mais a história de Tanya parecia distorcida, errada, e a de Lindsay verdadeira. Aquelas duas crianças repudiavam assassinatos, repudiavam os vampiros, e eu começava a me questionar se não havíamos feito alguma coisa para irritar aquelas pessoas sempre tão sorridentes e levá-las a cometer genocídio.

Kevin abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas nenhum som saiu enquanto a boca dele se movia. Mais uma vez eu assisti a realidade desaparecendo, e aparecendo outra vez. Estávamos numa biblioteca enorme, agora, toneladas e toneladas de livros em estantes dando um ar mofado ao lugar, e bem no meio daquilo, sentados em uma pesada mesa de madeira, estavam Lindsay e quem eu supunha ser Kevin, ambos com expressões concentradas e levemente entediadas. Os murmúrios deles se confundiam com os sons naturais do vento, de onde eu estava, e eu me aproximei em passos cautelosos para escutar melhor aquela conversa.

Eles estavam debruçados sobre livros, e Lindsay parecia ter uns quinze ou dezesseis anos. Ela estava muito parecida com a Lindsay que eu conhecia, com os cabelos loiros rebeldes apenas um pouco mais curtos, e os olhos ainda com alguma indicação de inocência. Era estranho vê-la crescendo em um espaço de tempo tão curto, mas era bom ver como ela havia mudado com o passar do tempo.

Parando diretamente ao lado dela na mesa me inclinei por cima dos livros e os encarei com curiosidade; a imagem de um lobo gigante me indicou que eu provavelmente preferia estar na cama do que vendo essa cena.

Ela sabia o que eu era.

- Grandes, feios e peludos... - Lindsay falou, parecendo cansada e cortando subitamente minha linha de pensamentos; a descrição delicada dela da minha condição era quase _tocante _depois de tudo o que havíamos passado juntos - Cara, odeio lobisomens, eu tenho uma chamada oral amanha, devia estar lendo Sonhos de uma Noite de Verão e não um compêndio sobre a temperatura deles, o que me importa se eles têm 43,8 graus em média?

- Você ficou dando pulinhos observando aquela matilha no ano passado, que eu lembro - Kevin retrucou e ela lhe mostrou a língua.

Eu podia sentir meu coração batendo ainda mais depressa, e dei alguns passos para trás, para longe dela e Kevin, dos livros cheios de informações sobre mim, sobre meus amigos, sobre meus inimigos; ela sabia quem eu era esse tempo todo? Ela sabia sobre a minha temperatura, as minhas transformações, sobre a matilha e... Com os olhos levemente arregalados, eu voltei depressa para o lado dela e encarei o livro. Ela sabia sobre a impressão?

- Ok, eles são bonitinhos, quando transformados, eu admito, mas... Droga, minha nota de literatura está indo pro escambal...

Eu mal escutei o que ela dizia enquanto enfiava as mãos no livro e tentava virar as páginas a todo custo.

- Se você prefere ficar estudando criaturas peludas de dois metros e meio de altura do que ler Shakespeare, não me culpe, querida.

- Eu preciso entrar na faculdade, ok? Se eu tivesse uma herança milionária como esses filhinhos de papai bem nascidos, eu me dedicaria só a magia. Mas enfim, voltando aos meus lobinhos, a diferença entre Lycantropus e o Drakun dos vampiros. Enquanto a essência dos vampiros dá impermeabilidade às células, impedindo que elas se deteriorem, o Lycantropus dá a capacidade de regeneração. Era assim que a Colheita funcionava...

- Aquele negócio era bem útil... - Kevin suspirou, espreguiçando-se.

- Aquele negócio era horrível, saí para lá! Aquilo foi genocídio!

Minhas mãos saíram do livro e eu me virei lentamente para Linds. Se ela pudesse me ver, nossos olhos estariam presos um no outro naquele exato instante, mas como eu era invisível, ela apenas continuou encarando Kevin com um ar irritado. Ali estava a resposta; a resposta que eu tanto quisera. O tom dela deixava claro que ela repudiava a idéia da colheita tanto quanto eu, e a expressão irritada dela voltada para Kevin demonstrava que ela simplesmente nunca aderiria a uma coisa absurda como aquela. Ela podia não ser inocente de ser bruxa, mas ela era inocente quanto a Embry, eu podia jurar pela vida em mim. Ela era exatamente quem eu pensava que ela era, quem eu _sabia_ que ela era; e o orgulho que eu estava sentindo de Lindsay naquele momento, por aquelas simples duas frases, jamais poderia ser colocado em palavras.

- Ok, eu admito, matar as _coisas _não era a coisa mais legal a fazer, mas eles iam sair por aí comendo pessoas pra janta de qualquer jeito! Talvez fosse um favor que as poderosas estivessem fazendo pra humanidade.

- É, e foi exatamente por isso que elas tiveram uma morte tão legal... – entediada, Lindsay virou a página – Imagina, ter seu coração arrancado enquanto dormia; pelos Poderes, é a pior das mortes. A eternidade não vale tudo isso, Kevin.

- Eu não 'tô falando de eternidade, só mais uns seiscentos anos! – ele rolou os olhos nas órbitas, e eu respirei fundo, tentando controlar minha vontade de esganar aquele moreno de uma figa. Eu sabia que ele estava brincando, o tom dele deixava muito claro que ele estava apenas provocando Lindsay, mas provocá-la à custa do que havia acontecido com Embry era simplesmente a idéia mais ridícula que Kevin Pothier já tivera em sua vidinha medíocre – Imagina que foda tentar colocar mil velinhas brancas num único bolo!

Lindsay revirou os olhos, e colocou os livros de lado.

- Eu estive conversando com a Katrina, e... Antes que você resmungue que não quer saber, me escute. Ela e alguns outros estão observando um grupo de vampiros em particular, muito interessantes.

- Ok, eu mordo a isca – suspirando, Kevin apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e o rosto na mão, se inclinando na direção dela – O que eles têm de interessante, Lindsay?

- Eles só tomam sangue animal. – ela falou e, tensa, observou o amigo.

- Deve ser alguma dieta especial – Kevin abanou uma mão afetadamente, rolando os olhos nas órbitas enquanto voltava a ler o livro – Você sabe, pra pele deles ficar mais brilhante ou os olhos menos vermelhos e arrepiantes.

- Eles não tomam sangue humano há noventa anos! – Lindsay tentou novamente.

- A pele deles deve estar praticamente reluzindo, então! – ele soava tão descrente quanto eu soara a primeira vez que ouvira a história dos Cullens, e eu não poderia culpá-lo. Era irreal, quase absurdo imaginar vampiros que não tomavam sangue humano, e se eu não tivesse (infelizmente) passado tanto tempo quanto passara com os Cullens, eu continuaria desacreditando. O que realmente me espantava era que Lindsay os conhecia. E mais... Que eles estavam sendo estudados.

- Não importa como está a pele deles, se até vampiros podem se redimir, já está na hora de nós mesmo revermos nossos conceitos. Isso de se esconder tanto é um saco, mais de trezentos anos se ocultando nesse segredo, eu não agüento.

- O quê? Lindsay Prescott está finalmente criando colhões para enfrentar Malik Sobostka?

- Não vamos ser extremistas – ela arregalou os olhos levemente, e eu me surpreendi ao notar um certo temor alí – Ele tem certas opiniões que têm nos mantido em segurança, mas isso pode ser revisto paulatinamente.

- É, eu imaginei que você não iria pular diretamente de puxa-saco para baderneira – eu encarei Kevin com os olhos levemente arregalados. Lindsay não era do tipo que puxava o saco de ninguém – Não se preocupe, Prescott, o segredo do seu momento de revolta estará seguro comigo.

- Olha, eu e... – ela virou o rosto na direção da única grande janela da biblioteca – Mas que baderna é essa? Alguém esqueceu os avisos que aqui é proibido se divertir? – indagou, e só naquele momento notei várias vozes no que parecia ser uma conversa animada.

- Hm! Não sei me divertir, mas eu vou começar a colocar placas de "colônia de nudismo" próximas a porta!

- Pára de encher o saco – ela mandou, correndo para a janela – Mas que diabos?!

- Você não acha que aquelas vadias dos bem-nascidos trariam um bando de aprendizes gostosões pra cá sem me avisar antes, acha? – Kevin estava com o nariz pressionado na janela, agora, e eu me juntei a eles dois. Havia um bando de adolescentes nos jardins, pessoas de doze ou treze aos vinte e tantos anos, e dezenas de carros caros parados logo antes do gramado.

- Bom, a Valkiria disse que eles estavam chegando, quando eu vim para cá; alguns meses antes de você chegar haviam muitos... Mas todos já estavam no fim dos aprendizados – Lindsay contou, observando os recém chegados.

- Bom, e o que estamos fazendo aqui com vampiros e lobisomens quando podemos estar lá em baixo com deuses gregos? – assisti enquanto Kevin pegava a mão de Lindsay e começava a arrastá-la na direção da porta – Vamos!

- Você está realmente necessitando pegar alguém, Kevin, para esfriar esse rabo... – Linds, comentou enquanto era arrastada porta a fora – O que aconteceu com o Patrick?

- Patrick é passado – ele fez uma careta – Ele queria brincar com vibradores. Você sabe como eu me sinto sobre vibradores, Linds.

- Ele não tinha cara desse tipo de cara – ela torceu o nariz, e eu meneei a cabeça em negativa; não importava a idade que tivesse, Lindsay sempre seria uma das pessoas mais constrangedoras que eu conheci na vida, embora seu melhor amigo estivesse disputando o pário também.

- Nenhum cara tem esse tipo de cara, _chica_ – rolando os olhos nas órbitas, Kevin balançou a mão dele que estava segurando a de Lindsay – E você, loirinha? Quando é que vai abrir essas pernas e provar que vibradores também não são sua praia? 'Tô começando a desconfiar da sua sexualidade!

- Quando e para quem eu vou abrir as minhas pernas não é da sua conta – ela retrucou de nariz empinado – Além do mais, eu não agüento mais aqueles pivetes da escola correndo atrás de mim; o que diabos minha mãe colocava na minha fralda, mel? Saí pra lá, Jaburu.

- Ugh, mel. Eu gosto tanto de mel nas minhas partes íntimas quanto de vibradores – Kevin fez uma careta, e depois daquele comentário eu também fiz. _Qualé_! Ele havia acabado de ganhar o título de mais pervertido do que Lindsay, oficialmente.

- Você definitivamente precisa de um... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase porque acabava de tropeçar numa pessoa, o que não foi nada surpreendente, já que toda a atenção estava no amigo enquanto andava – Opa, eu sinto...

A voz de Lindsay morreu quando os olhos dela encontraram o rosto da pessoa com quem ela se esbarrara; me virando de Kevin para Lindsay, assisti a boca dela se entreabrir levemente e, seguindo o olhar dela, senti meu coração parar.

Eu conhecia aquele rosto. Melhor do que queria.

Devlin Falcon.

Lindsay completou as desculpas dela, mas eu não consegui prestar atenção a uma palavra sequer do que ela dizia; eu só conseguia sentir meu sangue fervendo, minha vontade de socar aquele filho da puta aumentando. Era ele quem havia tocado minha Lindsay primeiro, ele quem tirara a virgindade dela e o nome dele que ela havia gemido primeiro quando nada mais fazia sentido; eu sabia que era irracional, eu sabia que era estúpido e talvez até patético, mas eu não podia evitar sentir ciúmes dele.

Devlin Falcon, o homem que chegara a Lindsay antes mesmo de eu saber que ela existia.

Respirando fundo, dei alguns passos para trás, para longe de Lindsay, Kevin e Devlin, para controlar minha vontade inevitável de socar o rosto dele. Ele era alto e de feições fortes, o cabelo moreno e os olhos quase pretos, e aquele nariz comprido dele estava praticamente implorando por um soco para parti-lo em dois.

Eu ainda me lembrava da sensação dos dedos dele na pele de Lindsay.

- Olá – ele cumprimentou Lindsay com um sorriso prepotente, e eu tive de trincar meus dentes dessa vez para não pular em cima dele e socá-lo até a morte. Lindsay sorriu de volta, obviamente flertando com ele, e eu me perguntei por que ela estava fazendo isso, se ela havia se esquecido que eu estava bem ali do lado dela, me machucando pela simples maneira como ela inclinava a cabeça para o lado enquanto sorria.

Foi só então que eu me lembrei que eu estava invisível e que não era mais sólido.

Abrindo um sorriso sacana, resolvi que não teria melhor oportunidade do que essa para cair em tentação, e atravessei o curto espaço que me separava do nariz de Devlin Falcon e o soquei.

Meus dedos passaram pelo rosto dele, mas havia um prazer patético em fazer aquilo, em pensar que talvez, por algum passe de mágica, meus dedos ficariam subitamente sólidos e esmagariam aquele crânio de astro barato de Hollywood, então eu levantei meu punho mais uma vez e o soquei de novo com toda a força que eu pude juntar, e de novo e de novo; Lindsay e Kevin estavam falando com ele agora, e a boca dele estava se movendo enquanto eu o socava, mas eu não podia ligar menos.

Foram apenas longos segundos depois que eu me cansei de socar sem acertá-lo e parei, minha raiva levemente aplacada, apenas o suficiente para eu voltar a prestar atenção no que eles diziam. Atrás de mim, Lindsay ainda sorria, e Kevin estava batendo os cílios para Devlin.

- ... E se você precisar de alguma ajuda, estamos sempre aqui para você.

Lindsay e Kevin ficaram observando o maldito se afastar, e depois viraram para olhar um para o outro, e ela, para meu horror, estava se abanando.

- De repente ficou muito quente aqui, não?

- Pegando fogo! – Kevin imitou Lindsay, e eu achei que ia vomitar. Nível de maturidade da cena: zero.

(Não que eu estivesse realmente qualificado para falar da maturidade alheia depois de tentar socar Devlin Falcon tantas vezes em tão pouco tempo)

Me virei mais uma vez para assistir Devlin desaparecendo pelo corredor, e cogitei a idéia de correr atrás dele e dar mais uma tentativa a minha teoria de súbita materialização do meu punho, mas eu sabia que não ia adiantar em nada. Eu podia estar machucado e fulo da vida por estar tendo de assistir uma cena dessas, mas eu havia me prometido dias atrás que eu faria todo o possível para ver Lindsay feliz, e se desistir dela por Devlin Falcon a fizesse feliz, eu tinha de entender e aceitar esse fato.

Assim que eu me decidi a não correr atrás dele para tentar socá-lo mais algumas vezes, a realidade começou a se dissipar novamente; e se eu achara que a última cena fora difícil de engolir, era porque eu não sabia que teria de ver _essa_.

Estávamos novamente num quarto. Havia uma cama enorme, e o tema familiar dos quartos da casa onde Lindsay e os outros bruxos moravam, mas não era nenhum dos quartos que eu visitara antes. Os tons eram de azuis pálidos, e a maior parte dele estava escuro; era noite lá fora.

E, bem no meio da cama, num embolo de braços e pernas, respirações entrecortadas e os gemidos baixos com os quais eu já estava tão familiarizado... Lindsay e Devlin.

Dando alguns passos para trás, eu fechei os olhos, tentando com todas as forças em mim não estar ali, sair daquele lugar, estar num mundo distante, onde nada daquilo existia, onde eu não estava no mesmo quarto que Lindsay e outro cara. Eu não podia ver isso, simplesmente _não podia_, e ainda assim ali estava eu, meus ouvidos captando cada uma das palavras que eu não queria ouvir, fazendo crescer um bolo na minha garganta que me dava a certeza que a qualquer minuto eu ia vomitar.

Isso era absolutamente doentio. Eu queria ir embora, e queria ir embora agora; em silêncio eu rezava para quem quer que estivesse controlando aquilo, aquelas cenas que eu estava assistindo na memória de Lindsay, quem quer que pudesse me impedir de continuar naquele quarto, o fizesse logo, porque eu não sabia como eu ia sobreviver ao ficar ali por muito tempo.

Com um último gemido alto em conjunto, palavras que eu não _queria_ compreender, o quarto foi inundado pelo silêncio, que era apenas cortado pelas respirações entrecortadas deles na cama.

Eu ia morrer.

Os minutos se arrastaram eternamente no silêncio do quarto, e de pouco em pouco eu ouvi movimentos se misturando as respirações que a cada minuto ficavam menos arfadas; eu só queria que isso acabasse logo, eu queria sair correndo daqui e esquecer para sempre que eu a vira nos braços de qualquer outra pessoa, que eu a vira fazendo amor com alguém que não era eu, gemendo do mesmo jeito que ela gemia comigo, tocando outra pessoa do mesmo jeito que ela me tocara. Aquilo era horrível e doentio, e eu ia morrer a qualquer momento, e eu queria que fosse _logo_.

O silêncio foi cortado pelo som familiar de lençóis se movendo, e então a voz de Devlin, tão familiar e tão relaxada que apenas me deixava mais enjoado, acabou com toda a quietude.

- Ei... Ei... – o maldito reclamou – Onde você pensa que vai?

- Para casa, Devils – a ouvi falando, e o som abafado de roupas sendo vestidas.

- São quatro da manhã.

Ela riu baixinho; inferno, eu conhecia aquela risada tão bem.

- Eu sei que horas são, eu tenho três horas para atravessar a cidade, chegar em casa, tomar um banho, preparar uma apresentação para minha terceira aula desta manhã. Você não deveria vir a Praga durante a semana.

- Você sabe que é totalmente ridículo fazer faculdade como se fosse comum? Não sei como perde seu tempo com isso!

- Eu _gosto _disso – ela falou e o seu tom não era mais tão gentil. Eu conhecia aquele tom também; ela usava aquele tom _comigo_ toda vez que eu dizia algo que não devia, toda vez que estávamos prestes a entrar numa briga. A lembrança de fazer as pazes com ela da última vez que havíamos brigado me fez levar as mãos ao rosto para tentar me esconder de mim mesmo, daquela cena, daquelas memórias torturantes que estavam de repente se misturando com as memórias de minutos atrás.

- Lind, você está perdendo seu tempo e... Eu não vim para Praga só para levá-la para cama.

- Oh, assim você fere meus sentimentos – ela retrucou, eu podia jurar que ela estava revirando os olhos em pilhéria.

- É claro que eu também vim para isso – ele tratou de explicar, rápido – Mas para outra coisa.

- Esse suspense me mata – agora definitivamente Linds estava sendo sarcástica. Eu baixei minhas mãos lentamente, testando minha coragem para abrir os olhos e assistir a expressão provavelmente arrasada de Falcon. Vampiros? Moleza. Morte certa? Pode mandar que eu enfrento. Lindsay com outro cara? Um pouco mais impossível.

Meus olhos continuaram fechados.

- Meu tio bisavô August está prestes a fazer o passamento – ele explicou e pelos sons pude notar que o desgraçado havia se levantado também.

- Oh, eu sinto muito, Devils.

- Ele é um dos antigos, já havia passado dos quatrocentos faz tempo. – falou, num tom de pouca importância – Com a morte dele todas as posições na minha família vão se alterar e... Estou indo até Moscou receber a benção dele.

- E o que isso tudo tem a ver com você ter vindo a Praga?

- Eu quero você vá comigo até lá.

Aquelas palavras mandaram um jato de gelo pelas minhas veias. Eu podia sentir meu corpo amolecendo e amolecendo, e meus olhos se abriram automaticamente para encarar Lindsay, implorar que ela não aceitasse.

Eu podia algum dia ter paz com o fato de que ela tivera um caso com Devlin Falcon, mas eu não podia viver com a idéia de que ela fora tão completamente dele que o acompanhara no enterro do tio-avô.

Mas o que eu me deparei na face dela realmente me surpreendeu. O rosto dela estava furioso, e ela havia cerrado tanto os punhos que eu podia apostar que ela estava se contendo para não estapeá-lo. Mas o que significava aquilo?

- Você só pode estar tirando com a minha cara! – Linds finalmente estourou e se afastou, voltando a se vestir rapidamente.

- Lindsay, pelos Poderes, me escute!

- NÃO! – ela gritou em alto e bom som.

- Lind, ele irá me fazer seu herdeiro, ele quer conhecer a minha...

- Ele não vai conhecer a sua droga nenhuma – ela explicitou, enquanto pulava para subir o jeans e meu coração dava saltos no peito – Você sabe bem demais a minha opinião sobre sua família machista, Devlin, existem dezenas de mulheres com muito mais experiência para comandar a família que você, mas não... Vocês querem um varão! Ah, vá pro inferno. Agora você quer que eu vá até a Rússia para que esse velho lhe dê as bênçãos como se eu fosse uma espécie de noiva? Vá se danar!

Falcon parecia arrasado, e pela primeira vez desde que essa memória começara eu senti algo que se parecia com um pouco de paz crescendo em mim. A memória de Lindsay e eu no carro e dela me dizendo que estava apaixonada por mim e não por Devlin Falcon fez meu coração pular uma batida, e eu me permiti imaginar como essa cena terminaria.

- Eu não sei qual é o seu problema, garota – ele falou, sério – Eu quero que você seja minha mulher, isso não tem nada a ver com meu tio – aquelas palavras me deram mais uma onda de enjôo, e eu respirei fundo para tentar controlá-la, assim como o fogo que estava começando a correr em minhas veias. Eu sabia que ela não havia escolhido esse filho da puta, mas isso não mudava o fato de que ele havia feito a proposta.

- Não, isso tem a ver com a minha alma que está sendo disputada como o maior prêmio num leilão. Tenho absoluta certeza que você adoraria me levar para conhecer seu tio se eu fosse uma talentosa ou uma digna... Mas eu não sou, não é? Eu sou melhor e mais importante que qualquer um de vocês.

Eu não entendia metade das palavras que ela havia dito, mas a expressão de Falcon fez o que quer que ela havia dito de confuso valer completamente a pena; ele parecia arrasado, agora, mas também traído, irritado e humilhado. A minha raiva por ele apenas borbulhou mais com o prazer sádico que eu estava sentindo, conforme ele encarava Lindsay com um ar furioso.

- Você se acha tão superior a todo mundo desde que se descobriu uma renascida, Lindsay! Já imaginou que talvez isso não tenha porra nenhuma a ver com a sua alma, mas sim a ver com o fato de que eu gosto de você, de que nós fazemos sexo maravilhoso, e de que eu quero continuar aproveitando isso – ele gesticulou uma mão fortemente apontando de si mesmo para Lindsay, e foi só então que eu comecei a cogitar cortar partes dele fora quando o encontrasse, a começar por aquele indicador irritante – pelo resto da minha vida?!

- _Você _quer... – ela deu de ombros, sorriu e pegou uma jaqueta que estava jogada sobre uma cadeira – Tudo se resume ao que _você _quer, Devlin. _Eu _não quero, eu sou uma alma livre, não quero casamento, pressão e nem nada do gênero... E a menos que os Poderes me transformem em outra pessoa, vou continuar não querendo. Dê adeus ao seu tio por mim.

- Lindsay – ele chamou uma última vez, e ela parou praticamente ao meu lado; foi só quando eu percebi a absoluta falta do cheiro familiar dela que notei que não conseguia sentir o cheiro de nada naquele universo de memórias – Se você sair por essa porta é para nunca mais voltar, você está me entendendo? Se você for embora, eu nunca mais vou te procurar.

Ela riu ainda mais, e inclinou a cabeça num tom claro de chacota.

- Eu não tenho mais quinze anos, Devils, tenho certeza que sobrevivo!

Devlin ia responder mais alguma coisa, mas a porta atrás de mim se abriu e Lindsay desapareceu por ela. Eu ainda assisti a expressão furiosa e arrasada de Devlin Falcon por mais um segundo de prazer sádico, e então a realidade desapareceu mais uma vez.

Antes mesmo que coisas começassem a se materializar dessa vez, eu ouvi o ronco distante de uma moto.

Conforme o ronco se aproximava, as coisas surgiam; os jardins da mansão onde Linds morava, as paredes de pedra bege cortadas por janelas que mal mostravam o interior suntuoso, pessoas andando na grama e então, aparecendo no horizonte, uma Suzuki B-King preta, reluzindo na luz do sol. Algumas pessoas no gramado se viraram na direção do ronco da moto conforme ela descia o caminho de carros, e eu assisti praticamente em transe quando a motorista desligava o motor e saltava da moto, o casaco de couro rangendo suavemente no silêncio dos jardins, e retirava o capacete.

Uma cascata loira surgiu na luz do sol e desceu em contraste gritante por cima do couro, as ondas loucas e imperfeitamente perfeitas que eu tanto amava em Lindsay; ela sorriu para alguém atrás de mim e segurou o capacete ao lado do corpo, parecendo contente e livre. Ela estava absolutamente linda.

- Oi, Val! – ela exclamou feliz e correu para abraçar a velha cozinheira que estava a alguns metros de mim.

- Menina, eu não pensei que a veria aqui num domingo! – a velha senhora, que agora eu imaginava ser bem mais velha do que aparentava, riu.

- Mudanças de última hora, Malik está por aí? Eu preciso falar com ele com urgência.

Valkiria parou de sorrir, prenunciando problemas.

- Sim, ele está há horas conversando com o senhor Enzo, tenho certeza que ficará muito agradecido se você os interromper.

- O-hó, entendo – Lindsay respirou fundo – Vou usar a minha melhor cara de pau, a clássica nº3. 'Oh, que prazer vê-lo, senhor Enzo!'. Meu cinismo está bom o suficiente?

- Como sempre – Valkiria comentou, pensativa – Mas não erga as sobrancelhas.

- Manterei isso em mente – ela concordou, e beijou as duas faces da mulher – Té loguinho.

Lindsay subiu correndo as escadas e eu a acompanhei, mas ambos paramos de sopetão ao dar de caras com uma mulher parada no centro do Hall interior. Ela não devia ser muito mais velha que Linds, era um pouco mais baixa, cabelos lisos e muito negros. Seus braços cruzados e sua expressão denunciavam a altos brados que ela odiava a loira na sua frente mais que tudo na vida.

- Pavla! – Linds cumprimentou e eu podia apostar que estava usando a 'cara de pau nº. 3'.

- Prescott – ela tinha uma voz rouca demais para uma garota e um sotaque estranho, que se eu fosse apostar diria que era russo. – O que você fez com o meu irmão?

- Oh, Pavla, pelos Poderes, você não quer que eu te conte de onde vêm os bebês, quer? Pergunta para sua mãe, aposto que ela vai adorar lhe falar dos mistérios da vida.

- Eu não estou com saco para você hoje, garota, faz um mês que Devlin partiu e não dá sinais que vai voltar para casa. Eu sei que vocês estiveram juntos, o que você fez?

A memória súbita da última lembrança de Linds fez surgir uma pontada no meu coração pelo mais rápido dos instantes, e então havia passado. Ela dera um fora nele. O pusera no sapato. As respostas que Lindsay podia dar para Pavla eram infinitas, e todas elas me agradavam.

- Ah, isso... claro. Eu dei um pé na bunda dele.

Lindsay continuou andando na direção da garota, certamente com a intenção de subir as escadas que estavam às costas dela. Mas antes que ela pudesse fazê-lo, Pavla agarrou no seu braço, cravando as unhas.

- Eu nunca aceitei que você e ele ficassem juntos.

- E como em qualquer ocasião, nós ignoramos a sua opinião – Linds disse, sem se alterar.

- Eu quero que você se afaste de Devlin quando ele voltar.

- Isso não vai ser realmente doloroso – ela confirmou e eu podia notar que se a garota dissesse mais um i, Lindsay iria explodir. – Agora que já terminamos esse diálogo divertido, posso ir? Eu não quero quebrar a sua cara, acabei de fazer as unhas.

- Você se acha muito boa, Prescott...

- Eu sou maravilhosa, Falcon. – Lindsay abriu um sorriso superior e puxou o braço se libertando – Tão incrível, que nem eu mesma me suporto. Agora, tenha um bom dia e não me ligue.

A garota certamente tinha muita coisa para falar, mas Linds não ficou para ouvi-la. Será que aquilo realmente significava que ela tinha terminado sua relação com Devlin para sempre? Eu esperava com todas as forças que sim... Eu perdi realmente o senso de direção enquanto ela andava por vários corredores, abria e fechava portas; ainda não tinha me dado conta como aquele lugar era grande, pra falar a verdade. Lindsay só parou de andar ao lado de duas portas de madeira que eu reconheci como sendo a sala de Malik.

- Chega, Sobotka! – ouvimos a voz de um homem exclamar, e ele parecia já ter perdido as estribeiras fazia um bom tempo – Eu não aceito que você mantenha a identidade daqueles três em segredo, todo o clã merece saber quem eles são!

- Eu não vou colocar a vida deles em risco! Nós não sabemos como isso vai afetá-los, Werner, e eu não vou expô-los desse jeito sem saber que é absoluta e estritamente necessário! – houve o som seco de alguma coisa batendo pesadamente contra madeira – E se você se atrever a dizer uma só palavra sobre a existência deles, você não vai querer nem mesmo _imaginar_ o que eu vou fazer você passar!

- Eu não vou aceitar isso, Sobotka, não cabe a você fazer essa escolha... Um deles, você entrega aos vampiros, e os outros dois mantêm afastado de tudo e de todos! – o homem exclamou, e bateu a mão sobre a mesa.

Franzi o cenho com esse comentário. Eu não fazia idéia do que eles estavam conversando, mas pelo que eu entendera bruxos e vampiros não tinham o melhor dos relacionamentos; por que Malik teria entregado alguém aos vampiros, então? Não fazia sentido, a não ser que fosse algum inimigo ou traidor.

- O que você esperava que eu fizesse? Colocasse placas de neon ao redor dos pescoços deles e fizesse um leilão para saber quem ia poder sugar tudo deles? Não! Eu não vou colocá-los em risco só porque você acha que precisa de alguns poderes extras! Nenhum poder e nenhuma magia nunca vai conseguir suplantar a sua sede de poder, e eu não vou ajudá-lo a tentar colocar essa afirmação à prova, Werner!

- Eu...

- O senhor devia aceitar o segundo fora, agüentar mais um fará um mal horrível a sua auto-estima – Lindsay falou, abrindo a porta sem nem mesmo bater.

- Alya – Malik acenou para ela, não parecendo nem um pouco surpreso com a presença dela ali – Não importa o quanto eu insista, você nunca aprenderá sobre bater à porta, certo?

Ela pareceu pensar um pouco a respeito, mas em seguida meneou a cabeça em negativa.

- Não, eu acho que não – falou e abriu o sorriso mais falso do mundo – Senhor Enzo, que prazer em vê-lo.

- Theta Serpentis! – ele cumprimentou, olhando-a fascinado.

- Eu ainda atendo por Lindsay ou Alya. – ela disse, fazendo uma careta.

- Werner, acho que já tivemos uma dose suficientemente grande de você e seu egocentrismo pelo dia de hoje – apoiando uma mão no braço do tal Enzo, Malik o empurrou gentilmente na direção da porta, aproveitando que ele ainda parecia distraído com a chegada de Lindsay – Agora eu preciso conversar com Alya, e você precisa ir se olhar num espelho – terminando de atravessar a sala, Malik acenou para Enzo, já do lado de fora e desejou que ele tivesse um bom dia antes de fechar a porta calmamente na cara dele – Bom, Alya, diga o que você quer.

- Bella vai casar, não é o máximo?

Ele se sentou na cadeira atrás da mesa, a mesma cadeira que eu vira ali tanto tempo atrás, e suspirou.

- Eu imaginei que fosse isso.

- Enfim, meus pais querem que eu seja uma boa prima e passe alguns dias naquele fim de mundo – ela explicou – Então... Tipo assim... Vocês não vão me causar problemas, vão? Eu quero ver a Bella, quando ela for transformada será uma separação eterna entre nós duas.

A realidade de que vampiros e bruxos não se davam bem e que Bella estava indo para o outro lado tanto para Lindsay quanto para mim me atingiu de repente. Nós estávamos ambos a perdendo para um inimigo em comum, e ainda assim, nós também estávamos em lados diferentes. Nem eu, nem Bella e muito menos Lindsay queríamos ter de nos separar por causa de convenções, por coisas que haviam acontecido no passado, por erros que não haviam sido nossos. Sim, havia acontecido uma guerra, sim, havia ocorrido a Colheita, mas não era minha Lindsay quem havia feito aquilo com Embry, não era Bella quem sugara o sangue de bruxos o suficiente para gerar sede de vingança. Nós três éramos uma nova geração, que não tinha nada a ver com esses erros, e que não devia ser separada por causa deles. Se eu nascera um lobisomem, Linds uma bruxa, e Bella se apaixonara por um vampiro, não era nossa culpa, e era ridículo termos de ser separados por causa disso.

Minha linha rebelde de pensamentos foi interrompida pela voz de Malik.

- Eu sei – ele sorriu levemente, usando aquele ar paternal que eu imaginava ser o que ele sempre usava perto de Lindsay – Você pode ver sua prima, nós não vamos causar problemas pra você contanto que você não cause nenhum para nós. Alya, você conhece as regras, certo?

- Não me revelar, não encantar ninguém, nem de sonho fazê-los suspeitar que sobrevivemos. Eu sei.

- Tente ficar o mais longe possível de vampiros e lobisomens, especialmente lobisomens, Alya, e eu estou falando sério. Eles vivem numa paz difícil por lá, e nós já causamos problemas o suficiente sem qualquer confusão extra que você possa criar – se inclinando sobre a mesa, Malik a encarou diretamente nos olhos, e eu baixei meu rosto de vergonha por ter seriamente suspeitado deles sequer por um instante. Ok, Lindsay o desobedecera e fora maravilhoso, mas ainda assim ali estava Malik Sobotka tentando nos ajudar – Juízo, garota.

- Té a volta, Malik, eu te trago um pedaço de bolo – ela sorriu, e virou-se para sair da sala; ao redor dela, a realidade começou a se dissipar, as cores, formas, lembranças, até não sobrar mais nada além dos brilhantes olhos castanhos de Lindsay presos num sorriso eterno. Olhos castanhos que em tão pouco tempo haviam se transformado na única coisa real naquele mundo de histórias mal contadas.

* * *

**N.A.**: HAUAHUAUA Aposto que vocês estão querendo nos assassinar!! hehehehe Então, bem, não foi _exatamente _a reação do Jake, mas, vocês entendem, ele precisava aprender um pouco mais sobre ela antes de julgar, né? XD Esperamos que tenham gostado de ver um pouco do passado da Linds, de terem conhecido melhor o Kevin e o Devlin, de terem visto pela primeira vez o Malik, a Katrina e os pais da Linds, e de... Bem, de tudo. Nós temos um carinho especial por esse capítulo, então, sabem como é, esperamos que vocês tenham gostado também!

* * *

**Próximo capítulo**: Sangue numa casa cheia de vampiros, algumas respostas e, claro, uma pessoa pra lá de furiosa...

_**Inocência.**_

"_Meu coração parou de bater._

- O que aconteceu? – _sussurrei com a voz rouca para Sam, tentando me sentar para ver melhor. A voz de Bella continuava chamando Lindsay repetidamente, e cada vez que eu ouvia o nome familiar no ar mais uma vez, meu coração perdia uma batida _– A Linds está bem?

- Jake... – _o tom de Sam estava cheio de pena, e movido por uma força que eu não achava que tinha naquele momento, eu fiquei de pé e corri até a cama, tentando ver por cima do ombro de Bella o que estava acontecendo._"

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Lorenaa** - Bem vinda de volta, Lo!! Espero que você não tenha sofrido muito no mundo distante da Escola, eu ouvi dizer que eles fazem vocês passarem por umas provações absurdas por lá! XD Beijocas!

**Lisandra** - /_abraça Lisandra_/ Chora não, querida, o Jake ama ela demais pra não aceitá-la! E doeu em mim também, não se preocupe. Foi horrível escrever esse pedaço, eu estava soluçando aqui... /_suspiro_/ Anyways, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, e que tenha sido o suficiente para aplacar um pouco sua raiva! hauhauhau Beijão!

**Sam Borges** - Somos duas que estão apaixonadas pelas desventuras da Linds! Mas, e aí, me conta, o tempo passou mais rápido? XD Que bom que gostou do capítulo, espero que tenha gostado desse também! Deus sabe como deu trabalho escrever ele quando tudo o que eu mais queria era fazer Linds e Jake fazendo as pazes... E leia as fics da Alix sim, se tiver tempo! Elas são muito boas!

**Thássila Vieira** - O Charlie da nossa fic diz umas coisas um tanto quanto surreais, né? Só rindo mesmo pra aguentar... hauahuahua E aí está sua resposta! /_aponta para cima_/ O que mora na escuridão são as lembranças!! E tentamos demorar o mínimo possível! Deu pra aguentar a espera? XD Beijo!

**Evoluxa** - Muito, muito de nada pelo presente de Dia das Crianças antecipado! Obrigada pela review, que foi o _nosso_ presente! hauhauhuaa E sabe que sinistro até que é uma boa palavra pra descrever esse capítulo? XD Anyways, a Tanya caindo foi THE BEST, ela merecia muito ter quebrado o nariz pra ele nunca mais se concertar (como se isso fosse possível)!! E eu também adoro a Rosie sendo má, não entendo por que o pessoal fica com raiva dela! Ela só estava com medo, tadinha... hauhauahua Beijão procê!

**Ale Cullen** - Ahhhh, que bom que gostou do cap!! /_faz dança da felicidade_/ E quanto a Rosalie... Não sei sobre chupar limão, mas o Emmett... /_Ju se atira da ponte_/ Sorry, eu estou num momento de epifania sexual vampiral, prometo que logo passa. hauhauhaua E... Tem tanta coisa legal sobre a impressão, como a gente entende ela, que a gente acaba não conseguindo colocar em palavras... É um saco, viu /_suspiro_/ Anyways, que bom que você está gostando, e prometo que não haverão encontros inesperados com bananas por um longo tempo! XD Beijocas!

**Iaah** - Calmaaaaaaaa!! Eu não tenho planos de matar o Jake nessa fic! /_abraça e ri_/ Não choooora, Jake vai ficar direitinhows!

**liicia** - /_corre na direção oposta_/ Quebra a gente não! Se vocês quebrarem a gente, não vamos conseguir terminar de escrever os quatro capítulos que faltam pra acabar a fic! Se segurem por mais um mês, vai! XD E não chuta a Rosie, tadinha; ela não tem culpa que eu escrevi ela na TPM e ela saiu ainda mais vaca que o normal. hauhauha E desculpa por ter viciado você na fic, prometo que estamos fazendo o melhor possível para postar rápido!

**Lala Ribeiro** - /_abraça Lala_/ Obrigadaaa! E a Tanya realmente merecia ficar de cara no chão, tava demorando pra inds prder as estribeiras... hauhauuhaa Será que esse capítulo aqui serviu de explicação pro Jake? Foi um pouco... Digamos... Involuntário... Da parte da Linds, mas foi a maneira que a impressão achou para eles conseguirem as respostas que precisavam! Prometo que logo o Jake para de sofrer com isso... (e passa a sofrer com outra coisa. Pobre personagem emo) Beijooo!

**Nayara** - Oh, Nayara, fica deprê não! Olha aqui o capítulo, postamos!! /_abraça apertado_/ hauahua E obrigada pelo elogio, a-do-rei o 'ninja'!! hauahaua Beijão!

**marii **- ahuahua Conheço a sensação de vício! Eu passo oito horas por dia escrevendo com a Alix, e as outras dezesseis horas pensando em Lycan. Patético, né? XD Que bom que está gostando da fic, espero que continue conosco!

**Fla Apocalipse** - Siiiiiiiiiim, revelações! E o Jake nervoso é meu xodó, muito tudo, né? /_morde pobre personagem que passou a ficar mais e mais nervoso por causa do meu vício nele nervoso_/ E aqui está mais! Agora a próxima dose só na semana que vem! XD

**Leave your hat on** - Bom, ela se redimiu aos MEUS olhos, mas eu entendo toda a história dela... Espero que tenha conseguido passar um pouco do desespero dela pra vocês entenderem, nos próximos caps. Tadinha /_aperta Tanya_/ E siiiiiim, muito sinistra a Bridgit no espelho, né? Quanto ao Jacob entender ela... Bom, parece que ELE virou ela do avesso, e não que ela teve de se virar, mas no final ficou tudo um pouco explicado nesse cap, né? XD E não se preocupe, você precisa ver eu e a Alix escrevendo. NÓS somos escritoras passionais demais! hauhaua XOXOXO

**Maria Fernanda** - hauahuahuau O capítulo do Esquadrão do Sexo foi ótimo mesmo! hauhaua E você realmente acha que a Linds perderia o humor apenas por estar amarrada, amordaçada e estar sendo acusada de cometer um crime dessa natureza? Bah! /_abana mão_/ Que nada! hauhauha E, afinal, você surtou? Ou continua vivinha? Espero que esteja vivinha, porque a reação do Jake, per say, ficou pro próximo capítulo, né? Ou seria melhor dizer 'a reação da Linds'...? Hmmm, dúvida cruel!

**Lyra White** - Sorry, picar informação é uma arte, e nós somos mestras nela! hauhauhua Tanya de cara no chão ganha o prêmio jóinha da semana, né? XD E quanto a Linds e o Jake, e a raiva em geral... /_olhar misterioso_/ Aguarde mais um capítulo e saberás! BUAHAHAHA! hauahua E não é bem que estava faltando essa parte da ação, é que a gente precisava que eles estivessem um pouco mais apaixonados um pelo outro pra eles sobreviverem essas provações, por isso que a fic foi mais romântica até agora... Mas eu prometo que daqui pra frente os capítulos vão dar mais respostas, criar mais perguntas, deixar vocês com o coração mais na garganta! E a Tanya não merece que a gent epegue no pé dela depois de tudo o que ela passou... Mesma coisa válida pra Rosalie! /_pega bitch-personagens e coloca num potinho e segura contra o peito_/ Tadinhas! hauhauhaua

**Aileen Daw** - hauahuaua Realmente, o sexo faltou nos livros da Sté... Que bom que está gostando da fic, though, especialmente da NC, que deu tanto trabalho! E sim, conhecemos Nora Roberts, apesar de não termos lido nada dela... Acho que vou alugar algum livro pra me inspirar pro capítulo que estamos escrevendo agora... /_sorriso perva_/ Esperamos que tenha gostado do capítulo que pegou, e continue acompanhando e deixando reviews para dizer o que achou! Feedback é vida! Beijão!

**Arih Black** - Não se mateeeee!! /_estanca sangramento nos pulsos_/ Charlie e sexo não combinam muito, a não ser que você queira fazer comédia, não é? hauhauuah Ainda bem que a gente não liga de fazer o Jake passar por esse tipo de provação... hauhauhuaa E se você amou o que a Linds fez com a Tanya aqui, ESPERA até o próximo capítulo! XD E obrigada pela franja emo, não precisava! hauhauahhuaa E não se preocupe, a gente entende como escola é um saco! Beijooooooooos!

**Catana** - Hey Catana, bem vinda! Que bom que adorou a fic!! /_faz dança da vitória_/ A idéia das bruxas é cem por cento creditada à Alix, e eu devo concordar, foi puro brilhantismo da parte dela! hauhahaua As respostas da Sté pra essas perguntas não nos satisfizeram, e Lycan está aí como resposta! Anyways, espero que continue com a gente nesse barco meio doido por muito tempo, e que continue adorando a fic! Obrigada pela review!!

**Clara Oliveira** - Oi, Clara, bem vinda à nossa página de comentários! XD Que bom que você tá adorando a fic e se divertindo, é o propósito mesmo! (te juro que o propósito não é viciar vocês e tornar vocês miseráveis enquanto esperam por uma semana inteira pelo capítulo novo!! Não importa o que o resto do pessoal diga!! XD) E eu também adoro o Jake! /_aperta personagem até os olhos dele saltarem pra fora e caírem rolando no chão_/ Ele é tão fofinho quando não está babando na Nessie! hauhauhauhua E aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que tenha gostado! Beijão!

* * *

**Até a semana que vem, gente! E se preparem... No Dia das Bruxas nós temos uma surpresa pra vocês!**

**Boa semana!**


	20. Inocência

**CAPÍTULO XIX **

**– Inocência –**

_Era como estar mergulhado numa piscina e tentando prestar atenção às coisas que aconteciam fora da água; os sons eram distantes, roucos e distorcidos, as sensações estavam entorpecidas. Abri meus olhos devagar, e o mundo estava embaçado. Foram longos segundos antes que eu reconhecesse aquele rosto próximo, antes que eu entendesse que aquela ardência eram tapas no meu rosto, que aquele grunhido era uma voz chamando meu nome. _

_Havia uma confusão de sons ao fundo conforme eu piscava meus olhos para Sam e o encarava em silêncio._

- Jake! Jake! Você consegue me ouvir?

_Fiz um esforço e acho que consegui mexer minha cabeça num sim, porque Sam parecia um pouco mais aliviado. Os sons mais distantes começaram a fazer sentido, também, e eu ouvi alguém chamando Carlisle, e Bella repetindo o nome de Lindsay algumas vezes._

- Você 'tá se sentindo bem? – _Sam continuou, e eu fiz outro esforço para dar de ombros. Eu não estava ligando muito para a minha saúde, porque daqui a pouco eu estaria bem, de qualquer jeito; o que acontecera com Lindsay para Bella estar chamando ela tanto? Virando meu rosto de lado devagar, perscrutei o pequeno aposento com os olhos, procurando pela juba loira, pela figura familiar de Linds. A única coisa que encontrei foram as costas de Bella viradas para mim enquanto ela se empoleirava na lateral da cama próxima._

_Meu coração parou de bater._

- O que aconteceu? – _sussurrei com a voz rouca para Sam, tentando me sentar para ver melhor. A voz de Bella continuava chamando Lindsay repetidamente, e cada vez que eu ouvia o nome familiar no ar mais uma vez, meu coração perdia uma batida _– A Linds está bem?

- Jake... – _o tom de Sam estava cheio de pena, e movido por uma força que eu não achava que tinha naquele momento, eu fiquei de pé e corri até a cama, tentando ver por cima do ombro de Bella o que estava acontecendo._

_Lindsay. Quando eu a vi, o mundo parou completamente. Ela estava pálida, estirada na cama em uma posição estranha, com sangue escorrendo lentamente pelo nariz e pelos ouvidos. Sem saber o que estava fazendo, me atirei de joelhos ao lado da cama e segurei a mão de Lindsay, me esquecendo completamente de que estávamos em uma casa cheia de vampiros, de que Bella estava ao meu lado, de que Sam estava logo ali; a única coisa que existia era Lindsay e aquele ar meio morto dela, aquele sangue horrível e o fato de que eu podia perdê-la mais uma vez._

- Linds – _sussurrei, e minha voz saiu estranha aos meus próprios ouvidos, embargada e rouca e cheia de medo como nunca antes_ – Linds, por favor, acorda – _levando uma mão ao rosto dela, eu afastei o cabelo loiro do caminho antes que ele fosse tingido de vermelho pelo sangue_ – Lindsay, acorda, _por favor_.

- O fogo sumiu... – _Bella explicou, e eu notei que ela segurava o pulso da prima com força exatamente onde ficava a maldita tatuagem_ – Mas logo ela gritou "Saia da minha cabeça" e desmaiou.

- Faz quanto tempo que ela tá assim? – _sussurrei, começando a ser inundado pela culpa, em adição ao medo. Eu havia feito isso com ela?_

- Uns cinco minutos? – _Bella olhou para Sam e ele confirmou, mas tivemos que nos afastar quando Carlisle surgiu na porta. Ele parou ao lado de Lindsay e começou a limpar o sangue em silêncio, enquanto o assistíamos. Quando ele terminou de limpar, tirou uma lanterninha do bolso e a acendeu na frente dos olhos de Lindsay; ele estava testando a dilatação das pupilas dela quando eu voltei a me aproximar, sequer ligando para quem ele era naquele instante._

- O que aconteceu com ela?

- Ainda não sei – _abaixando a lanterninha, ele se virou para me encarar, e então a Sam_ – O que aconteceu aqui?

- Eu acho que... Eu posso... – _engoli em seco, tentando achar as palavras para explicar_ – Eu entrei nas memórias da Linds. Nós estávamos brigando, e de repente eu apaguei e acordei nas memórias dela, e... Bom. E ela ficou assim.

_Carlisle acenou e voltou-se novamente para Lindsay, dessa vez pegando o pulso dela onde estava a tatuagem e o puxando para cima para encará-lo com atenção._

- Essa tatuagem é uma mandala de proteção – _ele explicou, franzindo o cenho_ – Foi assim que a reconhecemos. Tanya explicou que no clã de Lindsay eles usam essas mandalas para se protegerem de vampiros, lobisomens e quaisquer outras coisas que possam afetá-las... Como a impressão. Talvez ela tenha lutado quando você entrou na cabeça dela – _largando o pulso, Carlisle encarou Lindsay por mais um instante antes de continuar; eu mal podia ouvir a voz dele agora, meu coração estava batendo tão forte nos meus ouvidos_ – Eu teria de levá-la para o hospital, acho que ela está tendo outra taquicardia. O coração dela está muito rápido, a pressão caiu... – _ele balançou a cabeça e ficou de pé_ – Vou falar com a Tanya, já volto.

_Observamos ele se afastar, e Bella sentou-se ao lado de Lindsay na cama, passando a mão pelo rosto da prima, preocupada._

- Não é sua culpa, Jake – _ela falou, me conhecendo o suficiente para saber como eu estava me sentindo._

- Não tente me consolar, Bella – _cruzando os braços e continuando de pé, observei o traçado esverdeado das veias de Lindsay sob a pele, aparentes agora que ela estava tão pálida_ – Eu não devia... Eu não devia ter... – _a verdade era que eu não sabia exatamente o que havia feito de errado, ou como me impedir de fazê-lo, mas o fato era que alguma coisa eu tinha feito para Lindsay estar assim._

- Jake... – _Bella me olhou e parecia pronta para tentar me animar quando nós dois ouvimos passos apressados e nos calamos._

- Ora, deixe morrer, menos um é tudo o que precisamos agora, Carlisle – _era Tanya. Eu senti uma onda gelada descendo pela minha coluna, e me virei na direção da porta, juntamente de Bella e Sam, que ainda estava no quarto._

- Nós não sabemos com certeza se foi ela, Tanya _– Carlisle soava quase irritado_ – Eu não vou colocar a vida de mais um inocente em risco apenas porque você está com medo.

_Senti ao meu redor alguém se levantando rapidamente; Bella estava de pé e parecia estar prestes a pular no pescoço da ruiva conforme ela e Carlisle entravam no quarto._

- Carlisle, tire ela daqui, porque eu juro se ela se aproximar de um fio de cabelo de Lindsay, a primeira coisa que farei quando for vampira será matá-la!

- Bella, calma – _Carlisle se colocou entre Tanya e Bella, e eu encarei a cena com o coração acelerado; eles não iam machucar Lindsay, iam? Respirando fundo, comecei a traçar rapidamente um plano de fuga do quarto_ – Ninguém vai machucar a Lindsay. Certo, Tanya?

- Certo – _alguém concordou, mas surpreendentemente não foi Tanya. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, num momento a ruiva estava prestes a dar uma resposta mal educada, no seguinte era jogada contra a parede, quebrando tudo o que havia no caminho – incluindo a parede. _

_Lindsay acordara._

- Ninguém vai machucar a Lindsay – confirmei, enquanto tentava me sentar na cama e sentia definitivamente a pior enxaqueca da minha vida.

_Assisti enquanto Lindsay se sentava com uma mistura esquisita de alívio e raiva. Ao fundo, Tanya estava gritando palavrões enquanto se livrara dos restos da parede e ficava de pé, mas eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos de Lindsay ou das tentativas dela de se sentar, e muito menos conseguia me mexer para ajudá-la ou impedi-la._

- Não ouse encostar uma mão em mim, Jacob Black – mandei, tencionando mandá-lo também contra a parede.

_Antes que eu pudesse responder, pedir desculpas, fazer qualquer coisa, Carlisle se aproximou, ignorando Tanya que ainda proferia xingamentos ao fundo._

- Lindsay – _ele disse ao parar ao lado dela_ – Você não devia se esforçar. Você acabou de ter uma taquicardia, e eu acho que...

Passei a mão pelo ouvido, sangue, ótimo, era tudo o que eu precisava estar sangrando numa casa cheia de vampiros. Ergui o rosto para encarar Carlisle, era detestável como algo nele me lembrava gritantemente Malik.

- Posso jogá-la janela a fora?

- Não – ele continuava sério enquanto me encarava – Eu não quero que você use seus poderes, e eu digo isso como seu médico, e não como um vampiro.

- Certo... – resmunguei, libertando-a e com prazer vi Tanya se estatelando no chão – Continuo não indo com a sua cara – fiz questão de salientar.

- Eu ainda vou rir em cima do seu cadáver, bruxa – _Tanya respondeu entredentes, parecendo irritada._

- Chega – _a voz de Carlisle se sobrepôs a das duas mulheres_ – Tanya, desça e volte para a deliberação. Lindsay, você vai ficar em repouso completo até eu voltar com os remédios que você precisa tomar. Edward! – _em menos de um segundo Edward estava de pé ao lado de Bella, uma expressão concentrada no rosto_ – Fique aqui e tome conta de Lindsay. Sam, você pode ficar com ele? – _Sam acenou afirmativamente, e eu encarei o chão, esperando que ninguém notasse minha presença ali para que eu pudesse ficar; eu não me importava se Lindsay estava furiosa comigo, eu não ia deixá-la sozinha numa casa cheia de vampiros enquanto ela estava sangrando_ – Isabella... Jacob... Impeçam Lindsay de fazer qualquer esforço.

- Ela é muito nervosa... – comentei, gemendo, enquanto voltava a deitar – Ah, Edward, me desculpe pela parede, eu lhe pago quando receber no mês que vem.

- Não se preocupe – _Edward respondeu, encarando o chão com determinação. Bella andou até ele e os dois entrelaçaram as mãos enquanto eu os assistia em silêncio; eu tinha medo de me mexer e Lindsay gritar mais uma vez comigo._

- Lindsay, quando você vai nos dar uma explicação? – Bella indagou, interrompendo o silêncio.

- Eu ainda estou pensando em como me livrar de vocês.

_Essa frase só fazia com que ela parecesse mais culpada quando ela não era, e eu me perguntei se tinha alguma maneira de eu_,_ silenciosa e imovelmente_,_ fazê-la parar de dizer coisas incriminadoras._

- Ela não é culpada – _Edward ofereceu em um tom calmo, e eu o encarei com os olhos arregalados_ – Ou ao menos é o que Jacob pensa.

Me virei para olhá-lo, eu estava tentando ignorar a fúria que sentia em relação a Jacob, mas já que Edward estava sendo tão prestativo em me lembrar, não é mesmo?

- Eu não sei o que você fez, mas quero que saia da minha cabeça AGORA!

_Cerrando os dentes para não ser grosso com ela enquanto aquela raiva quente e inútil me preenchia, eu encarei o chão enquanto respondia._

- Eu não consigo.

- Encontre um jeito – mandei – ou eu vou esquecer que não tenho permissão para matar. Minha mente é meu refúgio, você não tem o direito de invadi-la como está fazendo, e tenho a impressão que está fazendo há um bom tempo!

_Eu podia ver Bella, Edward e Sam me lançando olhares piedosos, e respirei fundo mais uma vez._

- Eu estou tão interessado em estar na sua mente quanto você, Lindsay, e se eu pudesse sair dela, já teria saído há tempo, não acha?

- Não, não acho! Lobisomem estúpido - resmunguei, levando a mão à cabeça, doía tanto!!

- Pois é, você pode ter um problema com a verdade, Lindsay, mas essa é ela! Eu estou na sua mente, você está na minha e é assim que vai ficar, porque ainda não inventaram uma maneira de acabar com a impressão, ok? – _a raiva dela ficava mais e mais forte a cada uma das minhas palavras, e isso só me irritava mais. Eu ainda não tinha certeza se era porque eu estava confundindo nossos sentimentos ou porque eu estava com raiva dela achar que aquilo era minha culpa, quando obviamente não era._

- O que diabos é essa impressão afinal de contas?! - perguntei, ok, eu já estava querendo saber disso há um tempo, mas nunca pensei que iria descobrir naquela situação.

- Você não sabe? – _indaguei, pasmo._

- É claro que eu sei, eu só faço perguntas das quais já sei a resposta porque é divertido! – falei, nervosa, porque eu não podia desmaiar de novo para acabar com a dor?

_Meus olhos estavam arregalados, agora; eu havia visto ela estudando lobisomens com Kevin! Como ela podia saber qual era a minha temperatura média e não saber o que era a impressão? Os outros três no quarto pareciam tão chocados quanto eu, especialmente Edward, e eu me perguntei o que ele estava lendo na minha mente dessa vez._

- Se você já sabe então eu não vou te entediar com minha redundância – _respondi num tom seco, ainda irritado contra minha própria vontade_.

- Eu não sei, seu idiota! – ergui e o rosto e de repente o lixeiro de Edward explodiu em chamas – Eu sinto muito – pedi para os outros (não para Jacob, sem chance de pedir qualquer coisa para ele) e me concentrei, apagando o fogo – Eu não fico tão descontrolada desde que tinha dez anos.

- Você precisa se acalmar – _Edward respondeu para ela, enquanto eu tentava me esquecer da expressão de terror absoluto de Lindsay quando ela quase matara os pais, nove anos atrás_ – Carlisle pediu para você não se estressar, Lindsay.

- Claro que eu não vou estressar, sem dúvidas, eu acabei de condenar todos vocês a morte e ficarei extremamente calma. – resmunguei, furiosa, e me joguei na cama.

- Do que você está falando? – Bella foi, estranhamente, a única a falar.

- Nossa vida é feita à base do segredo, Bells, quando o inimigo nos descobre precisamos limpar nosso rastro. Não queremos uma nova guerra, e eu sei que muitos matariam pelo silêncio. Então, Ed, não me peça para não me estressar, ok?

- Não foi você que expôs os bruxos novamente, Lindsay – _eu finalmente perdi os últimos resquícios de auto-controle que tinha_ – Foi o imbecil que atacou o Embry, quem quer ele seja! Não é escolha sua o que um idiota faz para viver cem anos a mais, e muito menos pode ser culpa sua que alguém ainda se lembre do que é a Colheita, ok? Então pare com esse papo de autocomiseração, porque a culpa não é sua!

- Pelos Poderes... – gemi, é, ele ainda tinha me lembrar da colheita, apertei a cabeça entre as mãos com força – É agora que a vaca vai pro brejo.

- Pare de levar isso na brincadeira, Lindsay, eu to falando sério, porra!

- E o que você acha que eu estou fazendo, brincando? Invadindo mente alheias na hora que me dá na telha? Ou, melhor, quem sabe... Me causando dor a ponto de eu quase morrer?!

- Eu não quero te causar dor! Eu não quero ficar na sua mente sem sua permissão! Eu já te disse que se eu pudesse parar isso eu parava, Lindsay, mas eu tenho tanto controle sobre isso quanto você! – _finalmente levantando o rosto, a encarei diretamente nos olhos._

- Redundância, senhor, por que criaste a redundância... – suspirei e olhei para Bella, Edward e Sam – Vocês se importam?

- Vamos – _Bella assinalou para que Edward e Sam a seguissem para fora, e os três cruzaram a parede destruída em silêncio, me deixando a sós com Lindsay. Eu continuava a encarando nos olhos, a raiva fervendo e borbulhando cada vez mais nas minhas veias._

- Então, Jacob Black – me esforcei para sentar, quase caí e quando vi que ele tencionava se aproximar, fiz um claro sinal de pare – Não toque, eu já disse!

- Que merda, Lindsay, você quer me dizer exatamente o que eu fiz pra você ficar nesse humor horrível? – _grunhi, fechando meus olhos e apertando minhas têmporas, como se isso fosse ser o suficiente para fazer a raiva dela deixar meu corpo em paz._

- Invasão de mentes, dor e desmaio. E estou pouco me lixando que não é sua culpa, está acontecendo e eu quero que pare.

- Ótimo, então me mate! A única maneira disso acabar é que um de nós dois morra, e você é egoísta demais para pensar em se matar, então PRONTO! – _abrindo os braços, dei um passo na direção dela _– Diga as palavras mágicas e acabe com a sua dor de cabeça se é isso que você quer, Lindsay!

- Você não quer usar uma venda, fazer um último pedido ou uma última refeição? Já que a bruxa má vai acabar com a sua raça?

- Já que você mencionou, quero sim! Meu último desejo é que você PARE DE SER IDIOTA!

- É defeito congênito, Jacob, sinto muito, vou ficar lhe devendo.

- Você é _tão_ infantil! - _bufei, irritado, subitamente sendo preenchido por uma vontade irracional de machucá-la_ - Algum dia você vai deixar de ser aquela garotinha morrendo de medo enquanto o fogo crescia?

Ergui meu rosto imediatamente e cerrei os punhos.

- Você não tinha o direito de invadir a minha vida desse modo, Jacob.

- Invadir a sua vida?! Você acha que se eu tivesse alguma escolha sobre estar nas suas memórias ou não eu teria ido parar naquela... _cena_... com Devlin? – _minha garganta estava seca e apertada enquanto eu era invadido pela memória súbita e horrível daquele momento, e eu cerrei os dentes, fechando os olhos; eu não queria lembrar daquilo _– Eu não pedi para ver nada daquilo, apenas aconteceu, ok?!

- Não se resolve o que você fez um mero "Ok!"! É a minha mente... Merda, você nunca vai entender, simplesmente saia daqui, vá cuidar da sua vida, é o melhor que você faz.

- Eu nunca vou entender? – _arregalei os olhos_ – VOCÊ PASSOU AS ÚLTIMAS SEMANAS ATORMENTANDO A MINHA MENTE E _EU_ NÃO VOU ENTENDER? – _soltando uma risada amarga, levantei as mãos, me rendendo; ela que fosse pra puta que a pariu com a raiva dela, eu ia descer, tentar livrar ela dessa enrascada e voltar à minha vida. Eu tinha certeza de que ficaria melhor sem ela_ – Quer saber, se afogue na sua miséria e raiva, eu vou te fazer feliz e ir embora.

- ÓTIMO! - gritei, concordando, e me virei na cama, agarrando o travesseiro mais próximo. Eu estava tendo um daqueles dias que nem deveria ter levantado, e ele parecia longe de acabar.

* * *

_Meia hora mais tarde eu me encontrava na sala, mal humorado e cansado demais para sequer me sentir espantado enquanto Edward Cullen me dava apoio na história que eu havia acabado de contar. Eu relatara aos vampiros e à Sam a maior parte do que eu vira nas memórias de Lindsay, ao menos as partes importantes, e mais do que rapidamente Edward Cullen se fizera escutar e dissera que eu não estava mentindo – para variar ele estivera na minha mente enquanto eu viajava pela de Lindsay, e assistira comigo partes das cenas. Ele parecia determinado e sincero, de pé ao meu lado, e eu o assisti confirmando tudo o que eu dissera em silêncio, sem mover um músculo sequer._

_Silêncio caiu na sala quando Edward parou de falar. Nenhum dos vampiros estava respirando, e os únicos três corações humanos que ainda batiam eram calados pelo peso da situação._

- Isso não é verdade – _Tanya declarou de súbito, quebrando o precioso silêncio e a pequena esperança que eu nutrira de que tudo poderia dar certo no final; ela também soava convicta do que dizia_ – Ela é uma bruxa, garotos, e não me espantaria se essas memórias fossem apenas outro truque dela para se livrar das acusações. Vocês são jovens demais para distinguir quando uma bruxa está os manipulando ou não, e não é culpa de vocês, pobres rapazes, mas é tudo apenas outra mentira elaborada.

- É só uma coincidência Lindsay estar aqui ao mesmo tempo em que os ataques ocorreram, então – _Alice Cullen disse, num tom claro de "eu avisei", ignorando totalmente o que Tanya acabara de falar._

- Alguém estar armando para que pareça com que ela quem fez isso tudo também é uma opção – _respondi, seco, sem forças para mandar Tanya tomar no olho do cú, como ela merecia._

- Mas Lindsay pode nos ajudar aqui – _Jasper interrompeu_ – ela, melhor que ninguém, é uma arma de defesa valiosa.

- Ajudar? Ela vai nos passar falsas informações e jogar feitiços em nós! A única solução é a morte – _rolando os olhos nas órbitas, Tanya abriu um sorriso sádico, e eu finalmente juntei força o suficiente para lançar um olhar assassino na direção dela enquanto ela continuava_ – Eu sugiro uma fogueira.

- E eu sugiro _estacas _– _Bella a olhou, muito mal humorada, mostrando finalmente porque ela e Lindsay eram parentes._

- É, empalação também é divertida! – _Tanya se virou para Bella com um sorriso ainda mais sádico que o anterior e eu temi por um instante que ela fosse bater palminhas; eu não estava no humor para ver palminhas, muito menos relacionadas à morte de Linds. Segurando com força os braços da cadeira, tentei me manter sob controle_ – Ou também podemos tentar cortar a cabeça! Funcionava que era uma maravilha quando eu...

- Chega – _sem levantar meu tom de voz, a encarei, e ela se virou lentamente para mim_ – Se você encostar em um fio de cabelo dela, você vai se arrepender tremendamente.

- Você está sob efeito de um feitiço dela – _o tom de Tanya era metade ameaça, metade zombaria, e eu podia sentir a madeira da cadeira começando a empenar sob meus dedos enquanto eu a encarava diretamente nos olhos_ – Não podemos realmente dar atenção ao que você diz, pequeno Jacob, se é que me entende.

- Na verdade... – _Carlisle achou por bem interromper_ – Pelo que pude concluir, Lindsay está sob o feitiço de Jacob, Tanya, e isso está fazendo muito mal para ela. A impressão e a mandala parecem totalmente incompatíveis, temos que anular uma delas antes que...

- Lindsay pode morrer? – _Alice indagou, horrorizada._

- Até onde sabemos, ela já está morrendo – _Carlisle acenou afirmativamente, e eu respirei fundo, abaixando os olhos. Em silêncio tentei me convencer de que aquilo era impossível, de que ela iria sobreviver e rir muito desse incidente algum dia._

- Existe alguma maneira de destruir a impressão? – _ouvi Emmett indagar a Sam._

- Não – _respondi por ele, sem levantar o rosto; Sam suspirou, parado do meu outro lado, e explicou._

- A impressão muda completamente a sua essência... É a união de duas almas, de duas mentes. Não tem como impedir que ela aconteça ou que ela continue uma vez que ocorra; a impressão é pra vida toda, porque você não pode cortar um pedaço da sua alma fora.

- A não ser morrendo – _Tanya indicou, encarando as unhas com desdém, e eu cerrei os dentes para me impedir de pular nela; eu já havia ouvido merda o suficiente por um dia, sem precisar da ajuda dela_ – O que nós _obviamente_ podemos arranjar com certa facilidade.

- Tanya... – _Emmett virou-se para olhá-la_ – Eu te conheço há tempo à beça, mas isso não me impediria de lhe jogar janela afora sem nenhum peso na consciência. Não, Rosie, não impediria. – _ele completou, antes que a loira dissesse algo._

_Eu não podia negar que a idéia era tentadora no momento._

- Nós não vamos matar Lindsay, nem machucá-la – _Carlisle impediu que Tanya proferisse a óbvia resposta grossa que ela se preparava para dar, ficando de pé _– Eu vou dar os remédios dela e nós vamos chegar ao fundo disso. Nós não estamos aqui para machucar inocentes, sejam eles bruxos ou não, e se há alguma chance de Lindsay ser inocente – e há, Tanya, não importa o que você diga – nós vamos nos ater a ela.

- Inocente até que se prove o contrário – _Sam concordou, acenando a cabeça com um ar satisfeito. Eu não conseguia acreditar nos meus ouvidos; eles estavam loucos? Eu havia explicado por que ela era inocente, e Edward Cullen – de todas as pessoas no universo, EDWARD CULLEN – havia concordado comigo! Eles precisavam de mais provas antes de sair caçando o verdadeiro culpado? Mas que inferno!_

- Jacob? – _Carlisle me chamou_,_ e eu ergui o rosto, surpreso, até aquele momento todos haviam me feito o favor de esquecer da minha existência. _

- Quê?

- Venha comigo – _ele pediu e não esperou pela minha resposta, saindo da sala. Eu o segui em silêncio, sob o olhar de todos na sala. Subimos as escadas levemente arruinadas e paramos no corredor do segundo andar._

- Eles vão nos escutar de qualquer jeito – _comentei, encarando as escadas e sabendo que cada ouvido sobrenatural estaria voltado para a nossa conversa._

- Eu sei... – _o vampiro chefe virou-se para me olhar, paternalmente_ – Mas não estar sob os olhos de todo mundo dá uma sensação melhor. Gostaria que soubesse de algo, e como Tanya prefere morrer do que ajudar, vou lhe contar.

- Acho que ela prefere _matar_ a ajudar – _enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, encarei o chão com determinação, esperando por qualquer que fosse a notícia drástica que dariam para mim dessa vez._

- Lindsay não ficou tão furiosa com a invasão mental só porque é estourada, Jacob. Para uma bruxa sua mente é seu maior refúgio, alguém invadi-la é quase como um estupro, foi essa a razão da fúria. E creio que você estar vivo significa que ela se importa muito.

- Pela última vez! Eu. Não. Quis. Invadir. Porra. Nenhuma! – _erguendo as mãos para o alto, encarei Carlisle nos olhos pela primeira vez em horas; ele parecia calmo e coletado, tudo o que eu queria me sentir naquele instante e não conseguia_ – Eu não queria ter entrado, e se eu entrei foi sem querer! Por que eu tenho de ser culpado por um estupro mental que eu não quis cometer?!

- Você não é culpado – _ele concordou, sem se alterar_ – Estou meramente explicando a razão da reação dela, talvez entendê-la ajude vocês.

- Nos ajudar? _Nos ajudar_? Acho que nem um milagre serviria pra nos ajudar agora! Ela me odeia! – _apontando um dedo para a porta do quarto de Lindsay percebi que, pela primeira vez desde que eu me descobria um lobisomem, eu estava tremendo_ _deliberadamente _– Ela acha que eu estuprei ela! Ela acha que eu tentei invadir a mente dela sem pedir permissão! Eu amo essa menina mais do que amei qualquer outra pessoa na minha vida, e ela _me odeia_! Você realmente acha que entender completamente a extensão desse ódio pode _ajudar_?!

- Ela te ama na mesma medida que ela te odeia agora, Jacob – _ele ainda estava irritantemente calmo, e eu o encarei com os dentes cerrados, tentando por tudo o que era mais sagrado parar de gritar em um lugar onde Lindsay podia me ouvir_ - Ela está morrendo por causa desse amor que ela sente por você contra a própria vontade, e você está certo, ela te odeia por isso. O seu trabalho agora é fazer esse amor que ela sente por você valer a pena por tudo o que ela está passando, a humilhação, a impotência, a dor – _o olhar dele havia se tornado um pouco duro, e eu cerrei meus punhos quietamente; ele não tinha __direito__ de dizer essas coisas para mim_ – E se você _não _conseguir, não importa o quanto você grite comigo, não vai mudar o fato de que a culpa é sua.

- Cale a boca – _sibilei entre dentes, meu sangue fervendo perigosamente. Carlisle me lançou um último olhar duro e girou graciosamente nos calcanhares, seguindo em passos lentos demais na direção da porta de Lindsay._

- Boa sorte, Jacob – _ele sussurrou de volta, baixo demais para qualquer ouvido humano escutar, e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si._

* * *

_Ele estava certo, é claro._

_Dizem que de todas as coisas, a verdade é a que fere mais; nada me parece mais acertado do que pensar uma coisa dessas. De tudo o que Carlisle Cullen podia ter me dito naquele corredor, a verdade, a única coisa que ele se dignara a me dizer, era, sem via de dúvidas, a que mais doera._

_Lindsay me odiava. Lindsay me odiava. E ela também me amava, contra todas as probabilidades, mas isso não a impedia de me odiar. Ela achava que eu havia cometido o maior sacrilégio possível, violentado a mente dela, abusado de toda e qualquer confiança que havíamos criado entre nós naqueles últimos dias, e isso lhe dava total direito de me odiar._

_Mas o pensamento ainda machucava._

_Eu a amava demais – estava __apaixonado__ demais – para querer que ela me odiasse em retribuição aos meus erros. Eu sabia que havia alguma influência dela no que acontecera, mas eu também tinha minha parcela de culpa por ter entrado na mente dela. Não havia sido intencional, mas havia acontecido, e agora era meu dever e obrigação me redimir desse erro. Eu não tinha direito de ter estado onde estivera, não importava a situação; nós podíamos estar unidos pela impressão, mas ainda éramos seres separados, e ela tinha direito aos seus segredos e limites._

_Carlisle passou por mim e desceu as escadas em silêncio, e eu encarei a porta do quarto de Lindsay cuidadosamente. Eu precisava me desculpar, desse tanto eu sabia, mas eu não tinha certeza de como._

_Mais uma vez, estar na mente dela se provava absolutamente inútil quando vinha à situação de tentar lidar com o temperamento de Linds._

- Você não é bruxo, a porta não vai se abrir com o poder da mente – _uma voz próxima sussurrou, e eu me virei lentamente para encontrar Bella parada diretamente ao meu lado, encarando a porta também._

- Eu sei.

- Uma vez falei pro Edward que se a Angela virasse uma bruxa, ela podia se juntar a festa também, mas eu não estava preparada para que Linds fosse uma bruxa. – _ela falou num tom baixo, quase como se estivesse envergonhada._

- Somos dois – _abri um sorriso rápido, falho, patético, e me virei novamente para a porta. Ela parecia quase rir de nós dois, parados do lado de fora e sem coragem o suficiente para tentar abri-la_ – Mas eu não estava preparado para muitas coisas, então grande novidade – _dei de ombros._

- Jake, eu estive pensando... Você e a Linds estão ligados como nenhum outro ser humano na face da Terra e você sabe tão pouco a respeito dela... Achei que deveria lhe contar um pouco... O pouco que sei, claro, agora vejo que não sei quase nada de verdade sobre a minha prima.

_Dei de ombros mais uma vez a guisa de resposta; qualquer coisa para enrolar mais um pouco do lado de fora._

- Ela fala seu nome enquanto dorme – _Bella contou em tom de segredo_ – Pelo que sei, faz anos que ela tinha parado de falar enquanto dormia, ao contrário de mim...

_Encarei o chão com determinação, sem saber o que responder; aquilo podia significar tudo tanto quanto podia significar nada._

- Jake, me escuta. Acho, ou melhor, tenho certeza, que a Linds conta nos dedos as pessoas que ela realmente se importa no mundo. Ela tem toda essa pose de durona e tal, mas no fundo, ela é muito carente. – _Bella respirou fundo_ – Linds era muito doente quando era criança, minha tia Karla nunca a deixava fazer nada, acho que agora que ela pode fazer tudo, Linds simplesmente se joga de cabeça, mas nunca espera que algo dure.

- Eu sei – _sussurrei com a voz engasgada e baixa. Lindsay era como um pássaro, livre demais para se deixar prender por uma família ou amizades estáveis. Ela parecia ter Kevin, parecia ter Bella, parecia ter Devlin Falcon e agora tinha a mim, para toda eternidade. Poucas pessoas se atreviam a se aproximar, e muito menas ela deixava entrar, e era ridículo simplesmente quão bem eu entendia isso, mas eu entendia. Ela não queria amarras, ela queria __voar__._

- E se você aceita minha opinião – _Bella veio até mim, parando bem ao meu lado – _Ela te ama, e se você acreditar em algo que sei da Linds, ela pode ficar com todos, mas ela só ama um.

- Ela também me odeia – _sussurrei, encarando a porta com mais medo do que nunca. Dizer aquelas quatro palavras em voz alta era quase mais aterrorizador do que fora dizer a Lindsay que a amava pela primeira vez._

- Ela odeia o mundo todo na metade do tempo, Jake, não se ache muito, não é seu privilégio – _Bella riu, e bateu no meu ombro._ – Uma coisa engraçada na Linds é que ela odeia com uma facilidade incrível, mas não sabe odiar nada por tempo suficiente para ser eterno.

_Ela estava tão certa que chegava a ser engraçado. Talvez a verdade não doesse tanto quanto eu imaginara a princípio._

- Eu sei - _sorrindo para ela, acenei afirmativamente, me sentindo um pouco mais leve; agora a porta do quarto não parecia tão aterrorizante quanto há alguns minutos atrás._

- Bom, acho que vou deixar vocês sozinhos e tentar mirar algo bem pesado na cabeça da Tanya – _Bella deu um sorriso maldoso_ – Alguém tem que tentar, enquanto a Linds tira uma folga, não é?

- Daqui a pouco eu desço e te ajudo, minha mira é melhor do que a sua – _mostrei a língua para ela e Bella riu mais uma vez antes de desaparecer pelas escadas. Com um último suspiro resignado, andei até a porta e a abri devagar, dando algum tempo para Lindsay atirar objetos pesados na minha direção enquanto eu ainda estava sob a proteção da porta._

_Surpreendentemente nada voou. Abrindo a porta um pouco mais, enfiei minha cabeça pela fresta e encarei o quarto em silêncio; um grande buraco deixava a mostra outro quarto suntuoso do lado, e deitada na cama com um ar pálido, mas inesperadamente calmo, estava Lindsay._

_Entrei lentamente no quarto, passo atrás de passo, tomando cuidado para não perturbá-la com nenhum som. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e a encarei em silêncio – ela estava dormindo. A respiração dela estava um pouco rasa, e eu podia ouvir sem muito esforço o coração dela ainda acelerado demais para o de um humano normal, mas batida atrás de batida o ritmo diminuía. Os olhos dela se moviam torturantemente de um lado a outro por baixo das pálpebras, indicando um sonho desagradável, e eu me aproximei ainda mais cuidadosamente, meus olhos pregados no rosto dela, assistindo toda e qualquer mudança que ocorria ali._

_Ela havia me deixado tão preocupado, e depois tão irritado, que eu mal tivera tempo de perceber exatamente como ela estava. Os cabelos estavam mais bagunçados do que nunca, e restos de sangue seco ainda estava grudados à pele e cabelos dela; os músculos tensos davam um ar perturbado, mas afora isso, ela continuava tão linda quanto eu me lembrava._

_E eu estava com __tantas__ saudades que era quase patético._

_Ajoelhando-me ao lado da cama, levei uma mão ao rosto de Lindsay e o toquei com a ponta dos dedos, traçando com cuidado a linha de sangue seco que escorria dos ouvidos dela até o travesseiro, e então afundando meus dedos nos cabelos macios dela._

- Eu te amo – _sussurrei, abaixando meu rosto para que minha voz não se espalhasse pelo cômodo, e se perdesse em Lindsay para nunca mais voltar_ – Me desculpe.

_Encostei minha cabeça no pequeno pedaço de cama que sobrava ao lado do rosto dela, e assisti em silêncio enquanto o peito dela subia e descia ao sabor da respiração dela, que a cada segundo se acalmava um pouco mais._

- Eu não sabia que ia te machucar – _continuei, fechando meus olhos enquanto entrelaçava nossas mãos; meus dedos se fecharam com perfeição ao redor dos dela, como se tivessem sido moldados para passar a eternidade confortavelmente unidos _– Eu odeio te machucar – _meu rosto moveu por vontade própria para mais perto do dela, e meu nariz se encostou contra o pescoço de Lindsay ligeiramente enquanto eu era invadido pelo cheiro dela_ – Eu preferia morrer a te machucar - _a parte mais assustadora era o quão verdadeira era essa última frase._

_Desistindo de me controlar, subi cuidadosamente na cama e me deitei ao lado de Lindsay, trazendo o rosto dela por cima do meu peito enquanto passava meu braço pelos ombros dela e escondia o rosto nos cabelos loiros; as pernas dela se emaranharam nas minhas inesperadamente, e eu as encarei por um instante, perplexo, para apenas então sorrir._

- Eu te amo – _sussurrei mais uma vez, e minha voz se perdeu sob o som das batidas_,_ novamente rítmicas_,_ do coração de Linds; parecia novamente que, para algumas coisas, aquelas três palavras seriam o suficiente._

* * *

- Jake... _– eu queria continuar dormindo, mas ouvir meu nome naquela voz me dava uma urgência grande demais de acordar para que eu realmente continuasse dormindo_ – Jake... – _forcei meus olhos a abrirem enquanto sorria e fechei meus braços com um pouco mais de força ao redor do corpo que estava colado ao meu. O rosto de Lindsay apareceu, próximo ao meu, os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos, e eu o encarei por um longo instante de adoração_ – Jake... – _ela me chamou enquanto dormia uma terceira vez, e eu libertei uma das minhas mãos da cintura dela e a trouxe até o rosto levemente contorcido pelos pesadelos._

- Shh... – _descendo as pontas dos meus dedos, fechei os olhos mais uma vez; eu havia me esquecido das pequenas descargas elétricas que corriam do corpo dela pro meu, da maneira como arrepios desciam pela minha coluna apenas dos meus dedos tocarem a ponta do nariz dela_ – Eu 'tô aqui...

- Jake... – _ela sussurrou uma última vez e, rolando no sono, escondeu o rosto contra o meu pescoço. Em silêncio, passei a acariciar os cabelos dela, sentindo a respiração se acalmando contra o meu pescoço._

- Jake? – _virei meu rosto para encontrar Tom_,_ parado à porta com um ar grave, que absolutamente não combinava com as feições quase infantis dele. Parei de acariciar os cabelos de Lindsay e me desvencilhei cuidadosamente dela enquanto me sentava na cama para encará-lo com um ar um pouco mais digno._

- Fala, Tom – _ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e trocou o peso de um pé pra outro nervosamente, me fazendo ser invadido por uma preocupação que apenas me fez sentar mais ereto_ – O que aconteceu?

- Eu tava na floresta... Treinando, você sabe, pra me controlar... E aí eu senti esse cheiro estranho... – _ele finalmente levantou o rosto para me encarar e parecia levemente nervoso _– Eu acho que era sangue... Aí eu me lembrei do padre, e achei que podia ser mais alguém que tinha morrido, então vim aqui avisar Sam, porque ele pediu pra gente avisar ele de qualquer coisa estranha que visse em La Push... – _ele voltou a encarar o chão, e eu podia sentir meu coração disparado no peito, adrenalina correndo em cada uma das minhas veias, cada vez mais_ – E, bom, todo mundo saiu correndo, mas eu não te vi lá, e eu sei que você sempre sai correndo com todo mundo quando eles saem correndo, aí vim ver o que tinha acontecido – _as bochechas dele agora estavam vermelhas, enquanto ele esticava o pescoço um pouco mais para olhar Lindsay atrás de mim_ – Me desculpe por interromper.

- Não, não – _pulei de pé, arrancando meu casaco para que ele não fosse arruinado, e então arrancando minha camiseta pela cabeça e a atirando por cima do casaco na cama de Linds_ – Você fez bem em vir aqui, obrigado, Tom – _comecei a desfazer minhas calças_ – Eles saíram há quanto tempo?

- Uns cinco minutos... Eu não tava conseguindo achar seu cheiro nessa casa – _ele fez uma careta e eu assenti, pulando para fora dos jeans e sorrindo._

- Ok, eu vou tentar encontrar eles... Você pode ficar de olho na Linds por mim? Ela vai provavelmente continuar dormindo por mais um tempo... É só não deixar nada nem ninguém entrar nesse quarto até eu voltar, ok? – _Tom assentiu com a cabeça e eu sorri para ele, me aproximando e bagunçando o cabelo dele com uma mão_ – Valeu, moleque. Até já!

_Me transformando, segui o cheiro acre e familiar na direção da floresta. A trilha era forte e intensa, e fácil de seguir; eu estava indo tão rápido que mal podia sentir o chão sendo pisado sob meus pés, ou ouvir o barulho do vento correndo em meus ouvidos. Eu apenas queria chegar logo ao meu destino, qualquer que fosse ele; queria poder ajudar no que fosse possível. Eu ainda era parte daquela matilha, não importava o quão amotinado eu me encontrava no instante por causa de Linds, e eu não permitiria que eles fossem para qualquer lugar, muito menos um que impusesse perigo iminente, sem a minha presença._

_Sangue na floresta, pensei comigo mesmo e quase ri; era tão característico de uma cilada, de uma armadilha barata, que era quase deprimente ver com quanto gosto eu estava correndo na direção daquilo. Me perguntei por um instante se Embry também havia caído nessa quando fora atacado, se o bruxo que estava transformando a minha vida num inferno era assim tão pouco imaginativo. Mas mesmo se ele tivesse sido, se fora assim que Embry ficara naquele estado, eu não conseguia impedir minhas patas de alcançarem o familiar ritmo desnecessariamente rápido que surgia quando eu estava inundado pela adrenalina; elas afundavam no chão e me jogavam no ar, e antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo eu já estava longe da casa dos Cullen, na floresta familiar, correndo entre as árvores como se minha vida dependesse disso._

_E talvez minha vida não dependesse, mas a da minha matilha provavelmente dependia. Pensar neles apenas fazia com que minhas patas afundassem mais no solo e meu corpo fosse mais propelido no ar, mais longe, mais rápido, mais urgente; eles podiam estar em perigo, e como o único que não estava com eles_,_ era meu dever ajudá-los._

_Foi só quando pensei isso que percebi quão silencioso estava ali. Não havia ninguém além de mim mesmo na minha mente; não Sam, não Leah, Quil, Tom, Seth, Paul... Eu estava sozinho, completamente sozinho, e esse pensamento fez com que meus pêlos se arrepiassem de súbito._

_Alguma coisa havia acontecido._

_Parei de correr imediatamente, olhando ao meu redor, tentando captar outras essências que não o fedor dos mortos e o cheiro da minha matilha, algum som que não os naturais da floresta. Pelo mais ínfimo dos instantes meus ouvidos foram preenchidos pelo som de galhos se estalando e meu nariz pelo cheiro mais irresistível de todos... E então o mundo ficou torpe e embaçado, e eu estava subindo, deixando a segurança do chão, enquanto o estranho que aparecia na minha frente sorria._

- Vocês são tão patéticos... – _o homem riu, e eu tentei me soltar, mas era inútil, eu não sentia meu corpo _– Mas o que poderia se esperar de lobos criados para o abate?

_Eu não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando, para variar, e minha briga contra meu próprio corpo não estava ajudando muito para que eu me concentrasse no que ele dizia. Ao meu lado havia uma garota linda com uma mão levantada no ar e os dedos curvados como numa garra, murmurando palavras intermitentemente; era ela quem estava me deixando desse jeito, e eu tentei me mover na direção dela, desta vez, para lhe quebrar a mão e ver se ela parava com o feitiço._

- Você não acha realmente que tem energia o suficiente para nos manter todos presos assim pra sempre, acha? – _a voz de Tanya chamou minha atenção, e eu virei meus olhos na direção de onde ela viera; meu coração deu um salto no peito ao achar, do meu outro lado, uma coleção do que pareciam montanhas transparentes. Saltando do chão estavam cristais gigantes, enormes, e presos no meio de cada filamento maior, estava um vampiro ou lobisomem. Meus olhos se arregalaram, e o homem sorridente riu de Tanya abertamente enquanto se aproximava mais do cristal dela, o único aberto no topo._

- Não, mas em breve teremos... – _ele riu_ – Tássila, jogue este junto com os outros, vamos começar a colheita pelo alpha... Dizem que é o mais poderoso.

- Sim, senhor – _a garota do meu lado girou a mão e eu estava subitamente no ar, seguindo na direção dos outros, me transformando em apenas mais um na fila. Procurei desesperadamente por Sam com os olhos, por uma maneira de ajudá-lo a escapar, mas meus braços e pernas continuavam travados, presos no cristal como se fossem parte dele. Tentei abrir minha boca para gritar, mandar que aquele bruxo filho da puta parasse, mas meu maxilar estava tão preso pelo cristal quanto meus braços e pernas, e eu comecei a entrar em pânico quando, com um movimento das mãos, Tássila soltou o cristal de Sam do resto e o levou até o homem sorridente._

- Eu lhe perguntaria quais são suas últimas palavras, lobisomem, mas eu simplesmente não me importo – _o bruxo falou erguendo a mão em direção a Sam, e meus músculos estava doendo de tanta força que eu estava fazendo para tentar sair dali; eu precisava ajudar Sam, eu não podia simplesmente ficar ali e assistir enquanto ele morria na minha frente, não podia. Mas não importava o quanto eu tentasse, meu corpo continuava imóvel, horrivelmente imóvel, enquanto Sam abria a boca e começava a gritar, como se lhe partissem o corpo ao meio._

_Era o pior grito que eu já ouvira na minha vida; ele estava morrendo. Ele estava morrendo e não havia nada que nenhum de nós pudesse fazer sobre isso._

* * *

**N.A.**: Após muito, muito, muito tempo, Alix retorna aos comentários, estava morta de saudades, só que ocupada demais para isso. Graças a maravilhosa semana do saco cheio, pude retornar /e a galera grita/. Enfim, deixe-me dar notícias, Lycan está quase no final, para mim e para Ju, huahaua, só faltam dois capítulos e meio para o final. Estou sofrendo de depressão de fim de fic por causa disso, não enviem pedras essa semana, enviem chocolate, estou necessitada!

**Agradecimentos:** Aos seres genais (e folgados) que criaram a semana do saco cheio, e me deram um merecida folga.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo**: Tristeza, a perda de alguém muito querido e uma batalha mortal.

**_O digno e os fantoches._**

_Como em resposta ao pedido dele, as árvores se contorceram ainda mais, o som da terra sendo rasgada por elas enquanto se moviam cortando o ar com força, fazendo as folhas ao redor tremerem; e bem no espaço que as árvores haviam aberto, parecendo envolta por uma luz que não iluminava nada, surgiu Lindsay._

_Mais do que em qualquer memória que eu tinha dela, ela parecia uma deusa na pele de humana, agora, com os cabelos voando ao sabor de ondas do que parecia ser energia, enquanto ela lançava um olhar cheio de ódio para o maldito bruxo que ainda estava livre. Atrás dela surgiu um lobo imenso que eu reconhecia como Tom, e ele parecia prestes a atacar o bruxo, pronto para matá-lo caso ele ousasse respirar alto demais._

- Senhora... – _o bruxo maldito ajoelhou-se imediatamente no chão, e uma onda de terror absoluto desceu pela minha coluna enquanto eu assistia ele se curvar numa reverência._

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Fla Apocalipse** - A Linds não bate bem, vamos concordar, ela TEM sérios problemas desde pequena huahauaha. Mas não dá para gostar menos dela só por isso!

**Lisandra** - Eu acho que esse capítulo começou lhe acalmando para em seguida lhe enlouquecer /Alix se esconde atrás do seu guarda costas/ A Linds era uma peste quando crianças, mas não menos fofa por isso.

**Sam Borges** - Semana demorou para passar porque eu não tinha nada para fazer e adorei isso \o/ HUahuahaua me matem pela cena Devlin e Linds, eu aceito todos os xingamentos sem peso na conciência, Jake é ciumento demais, vamos dar um motivo para ele realmente ter ciumes. Sorry por não ter liberado o capitulo mais cedo, embora eu não tivesse aula e nem trampo, por alguma razão mal consegui parar em casa, na verdade, hj foi o único dia que fiquei de bobeira! Demorou mais chegou.

**Nayara **- Ela não é encapetada? Haahaha Kevin é uma coisa muito fofa, meio (muito) tresloucado, mas nem por isso menos amavel.

**Aileen Daw** - HUhauahua eu pessoalmente não gosto de ler no pc, eu aguentava no passado distante quando lia fics, hj em dia tem quer ser algo muito bom, prefiro matar arvores e imprimir, mas enfim... Quanto as NCs, pode ficar feliz hahaha spoilers!

**Ale Cullen -** Esse capítulo era para ser uma fic, uma micro fic da vida da Linds, mas infelizmente eu não iria ter paciencia para escrever tanta coisa da Linds sem o Jake presente, então preferimos um capítulo explicando tudo. Acho que ficou compacto mas deu para entender tudo direitinho, né? Jake ciumento é o que, isso porque voce não viu metade do ciumes dele... Ontem Ju me surpreendeu com ele com ciumes por alguem que nunca imaginaria que ele teria!

**Clara Oliveira -** Oh, fazendo propaganda, você merecia um capítulo novo por isso! Mas não tenha trecos, se vc desmaiar não pode ser, mantenha isso em mente.

**Stra. Dark Nat - **Oiii! Se você ainda está curiosa sobre a Linds, pode fazer perguntas pra gente! Dentro da medida do possível, para não estragar a trama, a gente conta as coisas, sem problemas! XD E o Kevin é maravilhoso, né? Eu adoro ele, e as aparições dele nesse capítulo são impagáveis! Quanto ao Devlin... /faz cara feia/ Ele é um egocêntrico metido a besta que merece queimar no mármore do inferno até o dia do julgamento, para então, finalmente, cessar de existir. Criaturinha infeliz... XD E prometemos que atualizamos de quarta se tivermos reviews o suficiente para ficarmos animadas, viu? XD

**marii **- O Kevin é fofo demais da conta, fico feliz que o capítulo funcionou para esclarecer as dúvidas, nós tinhamos que fazer isso agora por causa de tudo que vai ocorrer nos próximos, a coisa vai ficar preta.

**Maria Fernanda -** Você não vai ficar careca! Isso é Lycantropus, não Jovens Bruxas, relaxa hahaha O Devlin é complicado, tipo, muito complicado, sou suspeita para dar uma opinião, eu acho ele gostoso e ponto.

**Aline M. -** Ah... Nem foi tão grande assim, ele já se aceitou lobisomem, ter vampiros como vizinhos, ter a garota que ele ama bruxa vai ser fácil, ahá! Merlin nos livre dela ler a fic, magina, ela nos processaria no mínimo. Achamos alguem melhor que o monstrinho para o Jake.

**Leave your hat on -** Concordo abertamente, eu quero um Kevin na minha vida! /Alix estoura em gargalhadas, Berenice, cara, fazia séculos que eu não ouvia isso!! Muito boa.

**Lala Ribeiro -** Não foi maldade, foi necessário /Jake grita que foi maldade e Alix manda ele agarrar a Linds e se acalmar/ Então, agora ele falou que ela não era culpada, mas tipo... A coisa ficou preta, né? Acho que isso não melhora as coisas para o nosso lado.

**liicia - **Trailer? Que trailer? /A perdida/ E siiiiim, eu me odiei escrevendo aquela cena, mas eu TINHA de dar motivos aceitáveis pro Jake odiar o Devlin tanto assim... XD E, realmente, esse capítulo foi ótimo! Eu adorooooooo ele! Hauhauhauauh E muitíssissimo obrigada por nos perdoar por ter te viciado, prometemos que seremos boazinhas com você!

**Lorenaa - **Linds e Kevin são páreo duro pra maior parte dos pares de amiga excêntrica e amigo gay do universo literário! Eu adoro eles dois! /morde/ Sobre Priori... Não se preocupe, quando nós formos publicar a fic nós postaremos links o suficiente para até mesmo o mais perdido dos seres encontrá-la! XD E não se preocupe, por enquanto Lycan tem trinta e cinco capítulos previstos... NÓS estamos acabando de escrever a fic, mas vocês estão looooooonge de acabar de lê-la!

**Lyra White - **ahuahuahau Acho que quando você conhecer melhor os pais da Linds você vai entender a personalidade da Linds e como eles conseguem aturá-la... XD E, sério, se você fosse o Jake, você também não ia querer matar o infeliz? Hauahuauha E todas nós amamos o Kevin! Precisamos começar uma campanha para 'quero um Kevin para mim'... Quem sabe não arrecadamos fundos o suficiente pra fazer uma fábrica de Kevins, que nem pretendemos fazer uma de Jakes? XD Quanto ao Kevin cantar o Jake... Não tenho muita certeza se o Jacob faz o tipo dele, mas prometo tentar!

**Laura Carvalheira - **Heeey, querida, espero que Murphy te dê um tempo! XD Sobre o Kevin... Ele é simplesmente BRILHANTE, né? As melhores pérolas da fic saem da boca dele e da Alice, eu simplesmente amo os amigos da Linds! Hauhauha Sabe, eu também passei um tempão imaginando o bolo, então não vou te julgar, prometo! Sobre o Devlin... Bom, somos duas que não gostam dele. Ele é um tonto, feioso com cara de meleca! XD /Ju morre de ciúmes dele, fazer o que/ Eu juro que abracei bastante o Jake quando ele viu aquela cena, viu? Não precisa se preocupar! Quanto a surpresa de dia das bruxas... Bom, é uma SURPRESA, né? Não posso contar o que é! XD

**Evoluxa - **Éééé, faz um tempinho que atualizamos a fic... hauahuuhaa E que bom que você gostou do jeito como colocamos as informações! Eu devo dizer que também gostei; memórias são tão mais legais de escrever do que explicações! E posso te garantir que a vontade do Jake de socar o Devlin era a demonstração mais sutil das verdadeiras vontades dele... Castrá-lo estava no meio da lista, posso garantir! XD E aqui está o dezenove, desculpa a demora, mas a Alix estava triste com a falta de reviews... (nossas auto-estimas dependem delas, sabiam?)

**Lala Ribeiro, Clara Oliveira, Laura Carvalheira e Sam Borges** - Calma, girls! Aqui o capítulo. huahauahuahaua

* * *

**Acordo:** Então, estive conversando com a Ju e depois das reações desse capítulo, resolvemos remodelar nosso método de postagem, que agora é semanal, sempre nas quintas ou sextas.

O trato vai ser o seguinte, os capítulos continuam semanais, mas seram postados no dia em que atingir 20 reviews. Assim sendo, segunda, terça ou quarta, tendo 20 comentários, haverá capítulo novo, ok? Acho que isso vai deixar a curiosidade mais aplacada .

Então, começando hoje, temos um total de... 356 reviews, quando houver 376, haverá capítulo novo.

* * *

**Até a próxima postagem, er... Ps: Não nos matem!**


	21. O digno e os fantoches

**CAPÍTULO XX **

**– O digno e os fantoches – **

Certo, eu havia destruído o quarto do Edward, brigado com o Jacob. Ok, eu tinha meus motivos, mas não precisava chamá-lo de lobisomem estúpido. Bom, talvez eu precisasse, ele havia invadido minha mente e... Pára tudo, essa linha de pensamento não era nada segura. Continuando, além de tudo havia usado minha magia duas vezes numa vampira que devia ter uns mil anos de idade.

Era um fato, eu estava ferrada.

E além de tudo isso, eu estava com fome, muita fome.

Sei que depois que eu tive aquela educada discussão com Jacob, o único que apareceu foi Carlisle para me enfiar remédios goela a baixo e tentar, sem sucesso, me acalmar. Seja lá com o que ele tenha me drogado, funcionou, porque eu simplesmente desabei na cama e acabava de acordar.

Ainda meio tonta – mais tonta que eu sou normalmente – e tropicando em coisas no chão, fui até a janela para dar de cara com a aurora. Devia ser umas cinco da manhã e estava muito frio, o céu estava coberto de nuvens e o sol nem dava sinais que iria aparecer hoje. Uma típica manhã em Forks.

A casa estava silenciosa, mas isso não devia significar muita coisa, eu imaginava. Estava me decidindo o que faria a seguir, quando encontrei sob a cama roupas que não era minhas. Não foi preciso uma segunda olhada para reconhecer a quem pertenciam: Jacob.

Deixei de lado a camiseta e peguei a jaqueta, sentindo o cheiro bom dele, e acabei abraçando-a. Eu devia ter me contido, havia sido uma merda brigar com ele por algo que ele não tinha culpa. Eu e a droga da minha estupidez.

- Hm... Lindsay? – a porta do quarto se abriu subitamente, e eu me virei assustada para encontrar um dos meninos com quem havia jogado baseball enquanto estivera em La Push parado à porta. Qual era o nome dele mesmo? John? Ben? Tom? É, isso mesmo, Tom.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, pirralho? – indaguei e sem pensar uma segunda vez, vesti a jaqueta de Jacob, que obviamente ficava um vestido em mim, então fui até o garotinho bagunçar-lhe os cabelos.

- Jake pediu pra eu ficar de olho em você – ele me informou, estufando o peito orgulhoso.

- Jura que o Jake fez isso? – cruzei os braços, era o que me faltava, um garoto de onze anos tomando de conta de eusinha – Onde está o Jake falando nisso?

- Foi atrás do resto do pessoal.

Paciência, Linds, paciência...

- E para onde o resto do pessoal foi?

- Pra floresta, ver de quem era o sangue.

- Como assim sangue, Tom? Me conte tudo! – mandei, agarrando-o pelos ombros.

- Eu... – os olhos dele estavam arregalados enquanto ele tentava achar a resposta; talvez eu estivesse agindo demais como uma maníaca para um garoto de onze anos, mas sinceramente eu não estava me lixando – Eu estava andando na floresta... E senti cheiro de sangue... Avisei Sam e ele e o resto do pessoal que estava com ele foram pra La Push encontrar os outros lobisomens, e então pra floresta... Eu vim aqui e avisei o Jake, ele correu atrás de todo mundo e me deixou aqui com você.

- Onde? – resumi toda minha urgência numa palavra, enquanto um desespero começava a tomar de conta do meu peito. E, por Deus, ele estava vindo de Jake, seja lá o que fosse aquela estranha ligação que tínhamos, essa tal de impressão, estava funcionando de novo. Ele estava sofrendo.

- Em La Push, na floresta perto do riacho.

- La Push? – repeti, incrédula, agarrei na mão dele e comecei a puxá-lo para fora, e não demorou muito estávamos correndo – Há quanto tempo Jake saiu?!

- Ontem à noite – ele parecia estar começando a entender a urgência da situação, finalmente.

- Droga, droga! – chutei a primeira porta que me apareceu pela frente, e eu que sabia que levava a garagem – Eles têm uma bruxa em carne e osso embaixo do teto enquanto estão enfrentando a Colheita, mas pedem ajuda a ela quando um maluco tenta sugá-los até a morte? Não! Eles somem no meio da noite! – olhei para todos os carros caríssimos na minha frente – Certo, temos um problema.

- Temos? – o pequeno garoto encarou os carros com um ar confuso, e eu me perguntei quão lerdo ele tinha de ser para não entender qual era meu dilema.

- O jipe! – tomei minha terrível decisão, o jipe não era o mais rápido, mas se íamos entrar na floresta, e Murphy tinha que largar do meu pé, tinha ter uma trilha por aquelas bandas, o jipe era a melhor escolha – É isso, vou roubar o jipe do Emmett – corri até o aparador onde ficavam as chaves – Por favor, não fique bravo comigo, é por uma boa causa – implorei, correndo de volta para o jipe – Vamos, Tom, entre, não temos tempo a perder!

Ele saltou para dentro do carro com os olhos arregalados.

- Nós vamos atrás deles? – perguntou, e eu comecei a ficar exasperada com ele; quão lerdo alguém podia ser? – Acho que Jake não ia ficar feliz de saber que...

- Tom, você sabe o que significa a palavra armadilha? – gritei e dei partida no carro, que roncou como um monstro que acabava de acordar – Espalhar sangue é tática mais sacada para a Colheita da história, até _eu _sei disso. Como aquela estúpida vampira cabeça de fogo caiu nessa, caramba?! E levou Jake e os outros juntos. Se ela não morrer, eu juro que termino o trabalho.

- Colheita? – oficialmente, Tom era o ser mais lerdo da face da Terra – O que é isso?

- Sam não contou para vocês? – indaguei, perplexa – Ele está sendo caçado por maníacos e não contou? Ele é outro que vai levar um chute na bunda.

- Ele não conta muito pra mim e pro Kevin... Ele diz que nós somos novos demais pra entrar nesse negócio, não importa se já... – arregalando os olhos, ele se virou para mim no banco enquanto eu entrava na estrada – Eu não devia estar te contando isso.

- Eu sei que você é um lobisomem, não se preocupe, você não deu nenhum fora – contei, olhando para a estrada. Droga, aquele carro não podia ser mais rápido?

- Sabe? – ele cruzou os braços, parecendo contrariado – Foi Jake quem te contou, né?

- Não exatamente, já faz um tempo que eu sei – falei, e dei um meio sorriso, cantando pneu quando um idiota decidiu ficar na minha frente na estrada. Oh, eu teria que pagar muitas multas; já não bastava a parede do Edward? Eu ia falir antes de ir embora.

- Bom, de qualquer modo, o Sam não conta muita coisa pra mim e pro Kevin apesar da gente já ter se transformado. Ele diz que somos jovens demais pra essas coisas, e que por enquanto só precisamos tomar cuidado – descruzando os braços, ele abriu um sorriso – E agora você vai me dizer o que é a Colheita? Ou vai dar uma de Sam também?

- Oh Deus, essa curiosidade juvenil! A Colheita foi o que aconteceu com o Embry, seu amigo. – contei, meu rosto endurecendo.

O rostinho do menino se contorceu com a memória, e ele se virou mais uma vez para frente, o cenho franzido.

- Ok – ficamos em silêncio por um minuto, enquanto eu dirigia tão rápido quanto possível na direção de La Push – Não dá pra ir mais rápido? – ele perguntou, finalmente, sem se virar.

- Infelizmente não. Vamos torcer para que isso não tenha mudado com o tempo, que a Colheita demore tanto tempo quanto dizem os livros.

* * *

_O silêncio era ainda pior do que os gritos._

_O sol estava subindo às nossas costas, deixando ainda mais claro o rosto pálido de Sam, a pele seca grudada nos ossos dele, os olhos quase sem vida e arregalados. Já fazia mais de uma hora que ele parara de gritar, mais de uma hora que ele entrara naquele estado de terror mudo que eu sempre encontrava em Embry quando ia o visitar. _

_Mas ele ainda não estava morto. Não estava longe de morrer, mas ele ainda estava vivo. A pele do peito subia e descia lentamente, e mesmo através do cristal, do espaço que havia entre nós, eu conseguia escutar o coração de Sam batendo fracamente dentro do peito. Cada batida era uma a menos para a morte dele, e depois de uma noite inteira assistindo ele caminhar em direção a isso, eu estava quase implorando para que ele morresse logo e parasse de sofrer; aquele que estava no meio da clareira, sendo sugado pelo bruxo, não era nosso Sam, eram apenas os restos._

_Mas agora só havia o silêncio. As batidas quase mortas do coração de Sam, a expressão aterrorizada dele e todos nós imobilizados dentro de cristais, assistindo ele ser assassinado sem poder sequer gritar._

_O céu já estava rosa e laranja quando as minhas preces silenciosas foram atendidas, e o coração de Sam parou de bater, provavelmente também seco no peito. O silêncio continuou, ainda mais intenso, ainda mais denso, enquanto todos nós encarávamos o cadáver, a carcaça estirada no chão._

- Ela vai ficar tão satisfeita por ver o trabalho completo dessa vez... – _ouvi uma odiosa voz feminina falar, enquanto chorava sem poder me mover._

- Sim, vai – _o bruxo maldito falou, levantando uma mão para encarar o que eu imaginava ser o lycantropus; uma pequena bolinha de luz, uma coisinha tão pequena, aparentemente tão simples e insignificante... E que podia causar tanta dor a tanta gente. Fechei meus olhos por um instante, me sentindo enjoado, deprimido, enfurecido, tantas e tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que eu mal podia decidir o que era mais importante. Eu queria desaparecer dali, eu queria morrer, eu queria me esconder nos braços de Lindsay e nunca mais encarar o mundo de novo; Sam estava morto_ – Quem será o próximo?

- Ele, mestre - _a voz da garota falou novamente e abri os olhos; ela apontava para mim._

* * *

Virei o rosto imediatamente quando Tom parou de correr ao meu lado.

- O que foi, garoto? Não temos tempo!

- Eu não sei... – ele estava se apoiando em uma árvore e segurando a própria barriga; essa não era a hora para ele se sentir cansado! Malditos lobisomens, eles não deviam ter mais vitalidade que eu? Inferno! – Eu... – sem conseguir terminar a frase, ele se dobrou ao meio e começou a vomitar. AH, ÓTIMO!

- Me alcance quando der – mandei e voltei a correr.

Eu já havia passado do nível de ficar desesperada, fazia uns dois minutos que uma dor incrível atingira meu peito, e eu quase desmaiara. A única coisa que conseguia manter em mente era que enquanto eu sentisse a dor significava que Jake estaria vivo.

O chão da floresta era esburacado, e eu já havia caído várias vezes, pedras, galhos, tudo parecia estar no meu caminho e me impedir de chegar ao meu destino, destino esse que eu não sabia exatamente qual era. Quando havíamos saído do carro, minutos atrás, notei que cada vez que pensava em Jake surgia um cutucar na minha cabeça, não demorou para notar que esse cutucar mudava de posição a medida que eu corria. Meu corpo sabia onde Jake estava, aquela ligação, bendita fosse, me guiava até ele.

Não virei para olhar quando senti que Tom voltara a me alcançar.

- Você está bem?

- Não – ele admitiu, sem parar de correr – Mas vou ficar.

Concordei e parei de andar, eu precisava respirar, estava totalmente arfante.

- Jake, onde você está? – implorei baixinho para que o cutucar voltasse – Ali, pela direita – apontei para várias árvores.

Tom acenou afirmativamente e começou a se aproximar em passos cuidadosos das árvores, e eu o segui em silêncio.

Fechei meus olhos perante a cena que se descortinava na minha frente e tremi quando o ouvi gritar. Todos eles haviam sido feito prisioneiros e haviam sido presos em cristais, aquilo era tão arcaico e terrível, pelos Poderes, eu só vira aquelas técnicas em livros, quantas pessoas ainda vivas saberiam... Não importava...

Agarrei no braço de Tom ao ver que ele era tomado pela fúria.

- Não, você não pode fazer nada, eu posso.

Olhei para as árvores mais próximas. É, elas tinham de servir.

* * *

_Eu havia tentado lutar quando me tiraram do cristal; meu corpo continuava imóvel, não importava quanto esforço eu fizesse para sair correndo dali, para me transformar de volta, para matar aquele bruxo filho da puta. E então, sem qualquer aviso, eu fora invadido pela pior dor que eu já sentira na vida. Era como se tivessem enfiado uma agulha no peito e estivessem tentando tirar meu coração pelo buraco que ela fizera._

_Eu sabia que estava gritando, mas não podia ouvir; meu coração estava batendo forte e rápido demais nos meus ouvidos, uma pressão horrível e intensa a mais para ajudar a fazer minha cabeça explodir. Era dor, tanta dor que eu não conseguia pensar, sentir, fazer nada além de senti-la; cada segundo parecia durar para sempre, e trazia um novo desejo de simplesmente estar morto._

_E__ então, também sem aviso, a dor parou._

_Meus olhos estavam abertos, e sem a dor eu conseguia novamente enxergar as coisas ao meu redor; primeiro um borrão, e então formas novamente até que as coisas faziam sentido mais uma vez. Havia gritos, gritos altos e distantes, e eles surpreendentemente não pareciam pertencer a mim._

_Ainda deitado no chão, tremendo, eu virei meu rosto lentamente apesar da dor para tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo; e foi então que eu vi. As árvores num dos cantos da clareira estavam tortas, permitindo que as raízes escapassem do solo e se curvassem no ar, como tentáculos de um monstro gigante; enrolados nas pontas das raízes, gritando e se sacudindo, estavam os bruxos que haviam nos atacado e, tentando os livrar, estava o que parecia ser o líder deles, parecendo completamente furioso e um tanto quanto perplexo._

_Era como um filme de terror. Vi o bruxo maldito atirar bolas de fogo de encontro as árvores, algumas explodindo, outras apenas pegando fogo, mas seja o que fosse contra o que ele lutava, parecia ser bem mais poderoso que o fogo._

- Mostre-se! – _eu ouvi o bruxo gritar, somente ele continuava livre_ – Se tem honra, mostre seu rosto!

_Como em resposta ao pedido dele, as árvores se contorceram ainda mais, o som da terra sendo rasgada por elas enquanto se moviam cortando o ar com força, fazendo as folhas ao redor tremerem; e bem no espaço que as árvores haviam aberto, parecendo envolta por uma luz que não iluminava nada, surgiu Lindsay._

_Mais do que em qualquer memória que eu tinha dela, ela parecia uma deusa na pele de humana, agora, com os cabelos voando ao sabor de ondas do que parecia ser energia, enquanto ela lançava um olhar cheio de ódio para o maldito bruxo que ainda estava livre. Atrás dela surgiu um lobo imenso que eu reconhecia como Tom, e ele parecia prestes a atacar o bruxo, pronto para matá-lo caso ele ousasse respirar alto demais._

- Senhora... – _o bruxo maldito ajoelhou-se imediatamente no chão, e uma onda de terror absoluto desceu pela minha coluna enquanto eu assistia ele se curvar numa reverência._

_Lindsay não podia ser a bruxa de quem ele estivera falando, a mando de quem ele estivera trabalhando, podia? Não, ela não podia, simplesmente não podia ser aquela pessoa; ela era minha Lindsay, a mulher que eu amava, a pessoa maravilhosa que eu amava mais do que a tudo no mundo, e eu não podia estar tão completamente errado. As explicações de Tanya eram furadas, eu sabia que Lindsay nunca faria uma coisa dessas, eu sabia..._

_Então por que o bruxo estava se curvando para ela?_

- Senhora, eu não tinha noção que estas terras pertenciam a alguém de sua estirpe, mil perdões. – _ele implorou, sem erguer a cabeça para olhá-la_ – Não era nossa intenção afrontá-la.

_Eu suspirei, fechando meus olhos momentaneamente em alívio; Lindsay não era a líder deles._

- Estas não são minhas terras, Digno – falei e acenei para que Tom se acalmasse, meus olhos percorrendo todos os cristais, implorando para que todos estivessem bem – Levante-se. Vejo que está fazendo a colheita – comentei, dando alguns passos a frente.

- São somente alguns lobisomens cultivados e vampiros que negaram ao sangue, minha senhora.

_Aquele bruxo estava pedindo para ser morto, e eu podia sentir meu sangue fervendo nas veias; a qualquer momento eu ia perder o controle._

- Sim, são... – confirmei – Você é um jovem... – constatei, olhando a alma dele – Ninguém nunca lhe falou que a Colheita foi proibida sob pena de morte?

_Com aquela declaração, o bruxo levantou o rosto e encarou Lindsay com os olhos arregalados; então, parecendo perder o autocontrole, levantou uma mão no ar e eu assisti em horror enquanto ele conjurava mais uma bola de fogo e a lançava na direção de Lindsay, num último plano de fuga desesperado. Lindsay pulou fora do caminho da bola de fogo, mas isso não foi o suficiente para aplacar a raiva que ferveu meu sangue, e eu pulei de pé, movido por uma força que eu não sabia ter, me transformando a meio caminho do digno. Arreganhei os dentes, saltando no ar para estraçalhá-lo em tantos pedaços que teriam de mandá-lo de volta pra casa numa caixinha de fósforos, quando mais uma vez meus músculos todos travaram e eu caí no chão impotente._

- Lobisomem... – _ele não pode terminar de falar, a partir dos seus pés uma camada de cristal começou a grudar no seu corpo, e no segundo seguinte, o bruxo era prisioneiro na mesma prisão em que nos mantivera._

- Duro com uma rocha... – _Lindsay falou e abaixou a mão, virando-se para mim_ – Ele devia aprender a não amolar garotas de TPM... Oi, lobinho.

_Sentindo meus músculos mais uma vez relaxados, agora que o bruxo estava preso, eu me virei para Lindsay sem conseguir sequer me destransformar, de tão preenchido pela raiva que eu estava. Me aproximei dela em passos cautelosos, esperando que meu corpo não decidisse fazer alguma coisa estúpida e cutuquei a barriga dela com meu nariz._

- Que bom que você está bem, eu tive tanto medo de não chegar a tempo... – _a ouvi murmurar e tocar na minha cabeça._

_Inclinei-me na direção da mão dela, encostando meu rosto completamente contra ela e fechei os olhos; se havia algum sentimento no mundo que eu entendia, era o medo de perder alguém que se amava. Os dedos dela acariciaram minha cabeça por um instante, enquanto eu tentava lutar contra as memórias do que havia acontecido nas últimas horas._

_Quando eu finalmente perdi a batalha e fui inundado pelas memórias, percebi que um carinho entre as orelhas não era mais o suficiente; dando um passo para trás, me destransformei e atirei os braços ao redor de Lindsay, afundando o rosto nos cabelos dela e cerrando os dentes com força para não chorar._

- Ei... Ei... Jake... O que aconteceu? Está tudo bem... – tentei falar, surpresa com a reação dele.

_Eu balancei a cabeça, a apertando ainda mais no abraço; eu não conseguia falar, eu não conseguia explicar a situação. Eu contaria tudo para ela, mas não agora, não com o corpo de Sam apenas alguns metros atrás de nós, com toda a matilha e os vampiros presos, não naquela clareira._

- Calma – pedi e tirei jaqueta entregando para ele, então me virei, e ergui a mão para os outros, rezando para que minha magia não voltasse a ficar louca bem agora.

_Eu amarrei minha jaqueta ao redor da cintura e ouvi a terra voltando a engolir os cristais enquanto a matilha e os vampiros eram libertados por Lindsay; eu não conseguia me mexer, com medo de que qualquer movimento mais súbito me levasse a chorar na frente de todo mundo, com medo de me virar na direção de onde estava Sam e ter de encarar novamente o corpo dele._

- Bom, agora que todo mundo já está... – me calei ao me virar e olhar para Jake, ao ver o amontoado de restos humanos tão próximos de nós – Oh, não... – virei o rosto para o outro lado.

_Num flash a imagem do corpo de Sam pulou na minha mente, quando Lindsay o viu; fechei os olhos com força, tentando afastar a visão, mas nada fazia ela ir embora. Então, respirando fundo, olhei para o alto e tentei me concentrar em alguma oura coisa, qualquer coisa._

_Os outros estavam ao redor da clareira, alguns olhando para Sam, outros chorando, os vampiros todos juntos em um único canto, parecendo horrorizados e amotinados ao mesmo tempo; ninguém parecia saber o que fazer agora, e eu respirei fundo mais uma vez, tentando fazer tudo o que podia para manter meus pensamentos afastados de Sam e das últimas horas._

- Quil – _chamei, o achando mais próximo de mim _– Leve o pessoal de volta pra vila. Eu vou... – _encarei os vampiros do outro lado da clareira e acenei para eles com a cabeça_ – Eu vou falar com eles –_ Quil acenou afirmativamente, olhando por cima do meu ombro para o corpo de Sam e abaixando o rosto. Do meu lado, eu podia sentir Lindsay fazendo o melhor possível para também não encarar Sam enquanto Tom se aproximava de nós chorando baixinho._

- Você não pode fazer nada por ele? – _ouvi Tom perguntar para ela e me virei urgente._

- Não... – _Lindsay respondeu_ – Não há nada nesse ponto, eu gostaria, mas...

_Ela parecia quase tão desapontada quanto eu e Tom, e eu peguei a mão dela na minha silenciosamente, me aproximando um passo._

- Tom, volte pra vila com o pessoal... Sam não ia gostar que vocês estivessem aqui, ainda é perigoso demais... – _ele engoliu em seco, parecendo aterrorizado de ter de se afastar, mas acenou afirmativamente e foi até Quil sem protestar. Eu me virei para Lindsay, sem conseguir realmente encará-la nos olhos _– Tem... Tem alguma coisa que você possa fazer por eles? – _perguntei baixinho, sem ter certeza sobre o que estava me referindo, alguma coisa para protegê-los ou para apagar a memória de tudo o que havia acontecido._

- Eu posso tentar... Mas não sei exatamente o que eu posso fazer – falei, me aproximando mais de Jacob.

- Tem algum feitiço de proteção que possa colocar na vila? –_ perguntei, virando um pouco o rosto para encarar os pés dos vampiros, que discutiam em murmúrios do outro lado da clareira._

- Sim – confirmei – Eu já devia ter feito isso, Deus... – cobri meu rosto por um momento, tentando colocar a cabeça no lugar. Sam estava morto, por que eu não podia ter simplesmente conversado com eles antes? Por que...

- Não – _balancei a cabeça negativamente, percebendo na minha mente que ela estava se sentindo culpada; fechei minha outra mão ao redor da dela e, com algum esforço, consegui olhá-la nos olhos_ – Não se culpe, Linds. Você estava tentando nos proteger; lembra? Se nós soubéssemos sobre os bruxos seríamos assassinados também. Você fez o melhor que pôde.

- Certo... – falei, mas ele não precisava daquela ligação para saber como eu me sentia – Ninguém mais vai sair ferido daqui, eu não vou deixar. Seu outro amigo Embry, ele também...

- Embry está em La Push – _sussurrei baixinho, como se fosse o maior segredo do mundo; o digno e os outros bruxos ainda estavam na clareira, eu não queria que eles soubessem onde ele estava para poderem terminar o serviço_ – Eles não conseguiram acabar com ele.

- Onde está o Lycantropus? – indaguei com urgência olhando para todos os lados.

_O último lugar que eu me lembrava de ter visto a bolinha de luz fora nas mãos do digno antes dele me atacar; abri minha boca para tentar sugerir que talvez estivesse perto de Sam, mas minha garganta estava mais uma vez travada, e eu baixei o rosto._

- Certo, deixe comigo... – falei, me afastando para encontrar a bendita essência.

- Eu vou... – _limpei a garganta, ainda encarando o chão _– Eu vou falar com os Cullens, já volto.

_Atravessei a clareira sem coragem para olhar para trás e parei os lados do grupo de vampiros, finalmente percebendo a presença de Bella entre eles. Ela me lançou um olhar cheio de pena e veio me abraçar antes mesmo que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa._

- Eu sinto tanto, Jake – _ela sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto eu a abraçava de volta, mais por costume do que por verdadeiramente precisar do abraço dela. Eu não queria pensar naquilo naquele exato instante, e muito menos ter o apoio de Bella, de todas as pessoas, para lidar com aquela memória _– Nós todos sentimos.

- Diga por você mesma – _Tanya murmurou por sob a respiração, e eu larguei Bella para lançar a ela um olhar cheio de ódio._

- Não pense que eu vou me controlar para não arrancar a sua cabeça se você continuar falando essas merdas, Tanya – _sibilei para ela enquanto empurrava Bella de lado e lançava um olhar raivoso para a ruiva._

- Não pense que eu vou sentir pena de você apenas porque você é carne de abate, lobinho – _ela respondeu no mesmo tom, e eu ia pular nela quando Carlisle parou diretamente entre nós._

- Chega.

- Carlisle, eu disse e repito – _Tanya declarou às costas dele, enquanto eu o encarava_ – Os bruxos não estão interessados em praticar a Colheita em nós, então não há razão para continuarmos unidos a eles.

- Tanya, você é nova na região _– Bella foi a primeira a responder, num tom curto e grosso, ao meu lado_ – Então deixa eu te explicar a novidade... Aqui vampiros e lobisomens têm interesses em comum que vão além dos bruxos e do _seu_ egocentrismo, e os Cullen não vão se dobrar a sua vontade apenas porque você acha que está acima desses interesses.

- Se esses interesses se chamam Isabella Swann, eu acho que estou na posição de exterminá-los com facilidade demais para ligar – _Tanya retrucou, e dessa vez foi Edward quem se meteu entre eu e Bella e Tanya._

- Chega.

- Sério, vocês sabem acabar com brigas com alguma outra expressão? – _Tanya rolou os olhos nas órbitas, irritada._

- Tanya, Bella está certa – _Carlisle interveio_ – Nós e os moradores de La Push temos outros interesses em comum, não vamos deixar de apoiá-los agora apenas baseados na palavra de um bruxo. Sinto muito – _se virando mais uma vez para mim e dando as costas para Tanya, Carlisle acenou a cabeça_ – Apenas diga no que vai precisar da nossa ajuda, Jacob, e estaremos lá.

- Obrigado – _acenei de volta, cruzando os braços sobre meu peito nu e abaixando meu rosto _– Eu precisava que... – _respirei fundo, tentando achar as palavras e falhando miseravelmente_ – Que...

- Eu vou levar Sam para La Push – _Edward interferiu com um tom cheio de pena e eu cerrei os dentes enquanto continuava a encarar o chão_ – Onde você quer que o deixe?

- Na casa dele, por favor.

_Edward acenou afirmativamente e desapareceu. Eu nunca admitira que, pela primeira vez na vida, eu estava contente por ele poder ler meus pensamentos._

- Sobre Lindsay... – _Carlisle continuou, num tom que beirava arrependimento; Tanya teve a decência de se afastar, desta vez, enquanto eu levantava meu rosto e tentava deixar a lembrança de Sam temporariamente de lado_ – Bom, acho que ficou claro de que lado ela está.

- Acho que sim – _concordei, um pouco amargo._

- E nós agradeceríamos se ela puder nos ajudar a achar a pessoa a quem o bruxo estava se referindo.

- Vocês podiam parar de falar de mim em terceira pessoa – comentei, parada atrás de Jacob.

- Conseguiu achar? – _perguntei, virando meu rosto para encará-la, agora que eu imaginava que Edward já havia levado Sam; do outro lado da clareira apenas restavam os bruxos e um vazio pesado._

- Aqui... – ergui a mão para mostrar a luzinha brilhante.

_Encarei por um instante a essência de Sam, e sentindo minha garganta se apertando ao vê-la, me voltei novamente para Carlisle._

- Que bom que achou. O que vamos fazer com ela?

- Salvar a vida de Embry.

- Salvar a vida de Embry? – _repeti, meio incrédulo._

- Pense nisso como uma transfusão. – falei, olhando curiosa para aquilo – Eu não tenho muita certeza como funciona, mas vou tentar... Eu só sei da Colheita o que li em livros.

_Tanya soltou uma risada pelo nariz com aquele comentário, e eu me virei para lançar um olhar assassino para ela antes de me virar de novo para Linds._

- E você leu alguma coisa sobre _isso_?

- Já houve uma ocasião no passado que foi feito, mas... Foi Bridgit Deveraux, eu não tenho certeza... – evitei olhá-lo, ao me dar conta que a vida de outro amigo dele estava nas minhas mãos – Talvez seja melhor esperarmos os outros, eu preciso avisar imediatamente sobre o que está acontecendo aqui. Malik saberá o que fazer, com certeza.

- Não é como se Embry pudesse ficar pior – _sussurrei, de repente sentindo uma urgência patética por notícias boas; se Embry pudesse ser salvo isso ajudaria a todos em La Push a se sentirem melhor, ou menos pior, sobre Sam_ – E... Isso aí... Não tem, tipo, não sei, um prazo de validade ou algo assim?

- Não faço idéia, Jake – fui sincera. – Eu só conheço o teórico dessa coisa.

- Sam gostaria que tentássemos – _sussurrei baixinho, me esquecendo temporariamente de todos os outros vampiros ao nosso redor, do escárnio de Tanya ou de Bella me encarando com dó_ – Enquanto ainda houvesse a oportunidade.

- Tudo bem – concordei com um aceno – Vamos para La Push então, depois disso eu tenho uma longa história para lhes contar e... – me virei para onde prendera o Digno, erguendo o cristal-prisão com um aceno – Ele vem conosco, quero algumas respostas também.

* * *

**N.A.**: Bom, então esse foi o capítulo. Esperamos que tenham gostado... Apesar dos pesares. Sentimos muito pelo Sam - mas, como tudo nessa fic, era necessário. Ele precisava morrer, assim como a Linds precisava ficar puta com o Jake no capítulo anterior sobre ele ter invadido a mente dela, do mesmo jeito como foi necessária a impressão pro Jake parar de babar na Bella e abrir os olhos pro mundo. XP

Anyways, estamos postando o capítulo segunda-feira porque foi um erro nosso; não explicamos direito nosso método novo de postagem, e todos vocês acharam que assim que atingíssemos vinte reviews o capítulo seria postado... Se fosse assim nós não teríamos tempo para respirar, pensar, escrever ou continuar Lycan a tempo, então aqui vai a explicação...

**Acordo**: Nós vamos postar um capítulo por semana, como sempre fizemos... Só que vocês podem adiantar a postagem se atingirmos o número X de reviews por semana, que ficou decidido que era vinte, antes da quinta-feira; o capítulo não será postado, entretanto, se não atingirmos vinte reviews até quinta... E continuará não sendo postado se não atingirmos vinte reviews até domingo, ou a segunda-feira da outra semana... (sacumé, nós vivemos a base de reviews, aparentemente) Quando atingirmos as vinte reviews o capítulo será postado e voilá, sua curiosidade saciada! XD

PS: Não, mais de uma review da mesma pessoa não será levada em consideração. Nós sabemos que temos pelo menos 32 leitores fiéis, 20 reviews é moleza!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo**: Embry recebe uma transfusão de Lycantropus e nós recebemos as explicações que tanto queríamos!

**_Lycantropus._**

"- Sinto muito, Sra. Call – _ela acenou afirmativamente sem desviar os olhos de Embry e se virou para mim, lançando um olhar dividido entre dor, raiva e compaixão; desde que ela fora informada sobre lobisomens, por causa do ataque a Embry, ela vinha me lançando esse olhar sempre que eu vinha visitar._

- Tudo bem, Jake, não é sua culpa – _erguendo o queixo, ela encarou a mão fechada de Lindsay_ – Você acha que isso pode ajudar?

- Eu... – abri a boca para dar a mais feliz das respostas, mas não poderia fazê-lo, eu nem tinha certeza do que iria tentar – Vou tentar."

**ATENÇÃO!**

Por razões extraordinárias, que envolvem o nosso presente de Dia das Bruxas para vocês, o próximo capítulo será postado somente dia **31 de Outubro**!!

Por favor, lembrem-se que se vocês nos matarem agora, vão ficar sem capítulo E sem presente!

Obrigada pela atenção.

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Fla Apocalipse** - Ficamos muito felizes que sua dependência da fic te impede de nos matar! XD Posso te garantir que temos muito amor à vida, não importa que capítulo postemos! E quem não ama a Linds e seus jeitos problemáticos? hauhaua

**Lala Ribeiro** - Quando essa fic acabar, não se preocupe, você ainda terá vários outros trabalhos meus e da Alix para ler! Nós gostamos demais de escrever juntas para simplesmente parar, garanto! E sobre a impressão... Você não faz idéia de como ela faz mal pra Linds .. Nós não escrevemos isso, no corte final da fic, mas foi ela, e não Murphy, que impediu um contato mais íntimo entre a Linds e o Jake por tanto tempo... Anyways, aí está o Jake livre, leve e solto mais uma vez, graças a Linds! Gostou do poder feminino? hauhaua E sobre a história original... Estamos trabalhando nisso. XD

**marii** - Siiiim, matamos ele! Eu sei que é horrível, passei o último mês chorando por causa disso, aliás, mas não tinha nada que podia ser feito para slavá-lo, sorry! E aqui está o capítulo, bem antes do tempo previsto, para saciar sua curiosidade.

**Sam Borges** - O Digno e os Fantoches não contém muita revelação... Mas prometo que Lycantropus tem a maior parte das respostas para as suas perguntas! E que bom que gostou de Inocência, foi um capítulo difícil de escrever (principalmente porque nem eu nem a Alix gostamos de escrever o Edward ou a Bella, eles são difíceis demais), mas saiu aí e parece que vocês gostaram! Espero que sua viagem tenha sido boa, e que continue gostando do Jake nesse capítulo também (apesar dele não ter feito muitas coisas fofas... Mas vá lá).

**Clara Oliveira** - hauahuahua Nada melhor que uma gama incrível de palavrões para expressar a raiva; e como a fic já foi classificada como M, não há porque não tomar vantagem da situação e ser um pouco mais exultante, né? XD E o Kevin é o máximo mesmo... Adoro ele, personagenzinho porreta! Quanto aos 'eu te amo's do Jake... É incrível como a gente adora e a Linds não tanto, né? hauhaua

**Stra. Dark Nat** - Não, respira fundo! Não faltam dois capítulos e meio pro fim, faltam dois caps e meio pra eu e a Alix terminarmos de escrever a fic! Vocês ainda tem quinze capítulos, calmaaaa! E sim, vai ter continuação. Quanto as suas perguntas... /_se esconde_/ Bem, sorry, qualquer uma delas que eu responder é meio que spoiler pra coisas que vocês vão aprender mais a frente. Mas eu posso dizer que a cor favorita da Linds é rosa!! Ajuda? XD E nada de bater mais na Tanya! /_protege vampira vadia do mal_/ Tadinha!

**Maggie C. M. **- Sinto muito pelo Sam... /_olhar Kawaii_/ Mas como eu disse lá em cima, era necessário. .. E se você chorar, eu vou entender, posso te dizer que chorei um monte enquanto escrevia (e pelo próximo mês, toda vez que ouvia o nome do Sam. Droga)...

**Luisa Evans Cullen **- Ah, o carinha não tava fazendo colheita pra si próprio, como logo descobriremos, então não precisa sentir tanta raiva dele, especificamente... O alvo da nossa raiva é muito mais alto... loiro... e mau. E apesar da minha tentação de assassinar o Edward apenas para não ter mais de passar o suplício de escrevê-lo, lhe garanto que por enquanto nem ele, nem o Jake morrem! Ajudei em alguma coisa a superar o trauma do Sam? XD

**Nayara** - Bom, apesar de você não saber o que comentar, obrigada pela review! XD O que conta é a intenção! hauahuauha

**Lorenaa** - Respira fundo, muié! Vocês ainda tem quinze capítulos pela frente, não precisa se exaltar! E, como já foi dito antes, o que vocês vão ganhar dia 31 de Outubro é SEGREDO, então não posso dar nem dicas! XD E muito, muito, MUITO obrigada por se abster de atirar pedras em nós! Nossas cucas agradecem! XD

**Nadia Ayad **- Curiosidade é a alma do nosso negócio! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo, e sorry por, mais uma vez, não poder responder sua pergunta. XD

**ana kawall** - Que bom que está gostando da fic, esperamos que nos acompanhe por muito mais tempo, e que continue a aproveitar as reviravoltas que o destino dá com Linds e Jake!

**Priscila.Rodriguez** - Sorry pelo Sam .. E sorry também por não ter ajudado ninguém a descobrir nada nesse capítulo... Mas a minha promessa de que a maior parte das suas perguntas vai ser respondida em Lycantropus - o próximo capítulo - continua de pé!

**Lisandra** - Isso mesmo, respira! XD E, é, a lógica por trás da sua afirmação sobre brigas e reconciliações é irrefutável; eles precisam brigar para se reconciliarem... E, mais! Eles precisam brigar, ponto final. Brigar é parte da natureza deles, tadinhos... Bom, você viu o que o 'Senhora' significava, esperamos que isso ajude a acalmar os nervos um pouquinho... E aí está o capíutlo, muito mais cedo do que o normal, para acabar com a curiosidade de qualquer um.

**Maria Fernanda** - Eu só deixo você mandar chocolate com pimenta porque eu gosto! XD E sorry pelo final desse capítulo... E, bem, sorry por ESSE capítulo como um todo... Mas como dito anteriormente, era necessário. Espero que o novo método tenha ficado mais claro agora que eu re-expliquei, e sorry pelo tempo de espera até o próximo... Mas eu prometo que vai valer a pena!

**De Tainara Black até Claudia Cullen** - Hey ya, essa deve ter sido a review mais longa e numerosa que já recebemos! O grau de desespero pelo capítulo novo fica aparente depois de dez reviews da mesma pessoa, então temos que agradecer a você pela postagem rápida, né? XD Apesar da gente ter descoberto e tals, obrigada pela tentativa, a gente ficou lisonjeada! Da próxima vez distribua a fic entre amigas e faça pressão, though, a gente gosta de variedade! hauhauhuaa

_PS:_ Se havia alguém entre as dez reviews que não era um pseudônimo da mesma leitora, sorry por não ter respondido a review! XD

**Aline M.** - Espero que três dias mais tarde seja urgente o suficiente, Aline! hauhau Aí está o capítulo e suas respostas, e sorry de novo pelo Sam .. Obrigada pelos chocolates!

**Poly Evans** - não precisa ter medo da surpresa de Halloween, eu juro que é boa! Obrigada MESMO por se abster de nos matar/torturar/machucar, você não faz idéia de quão importante é pra gente continuar inteiras! Os últimos capítulos da fic são os melhores e mais fofos, e a gente não quer perder a oportunidade de escrevê-los (ou de postá-los, claro). Quanto a Linds e o amo/odeio dela, você não faz idéia de como é complicado para ela estar apaixonada, especialmente por um lobisomem... As proporções da catástrofe só ficam claras mais para a frente, mas uma vez que vocês entenderem o que ela tem de enfrentar pelo Jake, vocês vão até sentir dó. E siiiiiiiim, você pode fazer parte da lista dos que vão receber um Jake e um Kevin assim que a fábrica abrir! XD

**Ale Cullen** - A mente da Linds é um templo sagrado que ela nunca teve de dividir com ninguém... Como é que você se sentiria se alguém entrasse na sua mente e começasse a ler suas emoções e seus pensamentos? Eu, pelo menos, acho isso extremamente invasivo e abusivo, e para a Lindsay, que tem tantos segredos para manter, é pior ainda, imagino. /_abraça pobre personagem_/ Anyways, a armadilha tem seus propósitos, assim como a morte do Sam... E sobre a fic estar acabando, repito, NÃO ESTÁ. Vocês ainda tem uns quinze capítulos de fic pela frente, não se proecupem!

**Tatyperry** - Tadinho do Jake e tadinha da Linds, ela também sofre com essa coisa toda (surpreendentemente XD). E, sim, nós tivemos de matar o Sam... Sorry .. O mundo é um lugarzinho infeliz, onde aqueles que tinham de morrer não morrem, e os que tinham de continuar vivendo pra sempre morrem no lugar deles... Triste, mas verité. E espero que a minha explicação lá em cima tenha deixado mais claro que o 'mais rápido' da fic acabar seria 'três ou quatro dias mais cedo', e não 'dois meses e meio antes'. XD E já coloquei o seu nome na lista de espera por um Kevin, não se preocupe!

**Evoluxa** - Vou te contar um segredo: eu também não imaginei que ela fosse se sentir assim, a Alix me pegou no susto com essa! Mas depois de um pouco de explicação fez mais sentido... E, anyways, se tornou parte necessária e substancial da trama ela se sentir assim, então deixemos ser... XD E sorry o capítulo não ter saído pela manhã, eu estava oficialmente MORRENDO de ressaca demais para preparar o capítulo (já descobriram que é a Ju explicando as coisas, né? XD), então só deu pra sair agora... Espero que tenha agradado, apesar da morte do Sam.

**Thássila Vieira** - Sorry, Thá! /_abraça_/ Você tem de entender, Thássila é um nome bom para meninas bonitas e bruxas! Anyways, que bom que você está gostando, espero que não tenha um enfarte antes do fim da fic... XD Quanto a continuação, precisamos acabar Lycan primeiro, então, sinto informar, não estamos trabalhando nela ainda... Já temos idéias - várias idéias - mas ela ainda não foi parar no papel. Mas um dia sai!

**Aline Evans** - /_chora em cima da review_/ Tão lindaaaaaaaaaa!! Obrigadaaaa! Anyways... Eu, pessoalmente, tenho um ciúmes grande demais do Devils para apreciar exatamente quão incrível ele é, mas um lado muito secreto meu gosta um pouco dele... Ele tem personalidade forte e sexy, e não há como negar que é genro pra sogra nenhuma botar defeito. XD Quanto ao Malik... A nossa montanha-russa de gosta/desgosta dele vai continuar; eu percebi, conforme líamos (eu, Alix, nossa beta e nossas alphas) que a gente costuma acompanhar mais o Jake do que a Linds em relação ao Malik, e eu tenho de dizer que ele vai ser osso duro de roer por mais um tempo... Mas eu, pessoalmente, gosto muito muito muito dele, de verdade; o cara é PHODA, com P maiúsculo. Já sobre o Jake... /_olhos brilham_/ OBRIGADAAAA! Eu tenho a terrível tendência a fazer meus personagens saírem OOC, e você dizer que ele tá saindo certinho me deixa até com lágrimas nos olhos de orgulho! hauhuahuahua E, terminando... Sim, aquela foi a última vez que Linds e Devlin estiveram juntos.

* * *

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e até o dia das bruxas, pessoal!! (o capítulo sairá de manhã, junto do presente, não se preocupem!)**

* * *


	22. Lycantropus

**CAPÍTULO XXI **

**- Lycantropus –**

_O ar do quarto continuava tão mofado quanto eu me lembrava da minha última visita; a mão de Linds estava suando na minha conforme nós seguíamos a mãe de Embry para dentro e ela fechava a porta atrás de nós._

- Ele continua do mesmo jeito – _ela reclamou em um tom choroso que eu conseguia entender; Embry ainda estava encolhido embaixo das cobertas, a pele enrugada e começando a grudar ao crânio, os olhos presos no nada com um ar quase morto. Encará-lo apenas me fazia lembrar de Sam, e os músculos das minhas pernas se retesaram num desejo mudo de saírem dali, mas a mão de Linds na minha me lembrava que tínhamos um propósito maior e precisávamos ficar ali._

- Sinto muito, Sra. Call – _ela acenou afirmativamente sem desviar os olhos de Embry e se virou para mim, lançando um olhar dividido entre dor, raiva e compaixão; desde que ela fora informada sobre lobisomens, por causa do ataque a Embry, ela vinha me lançando esse olhar sempre que eu vinha visitar._

- Tudo bem, Jake, não é sua culpa – _erguendo o queixo, ela encarou a mão fechada de Lindsay_ – Você acha que isso pode ajudar?

- Eu... – abri a boca para dar a mais feliz das respostas, mas não poderia fazê-lo, eu nem tinha certeza do que iria tentar – vou tentar.

_A mãe de Embry acenou a cabeça afirmativamente mais uma vez e se virou pra cama, se curvando sobre o corpo de Embry para lhe beijar a testa suavemente._

- Daqui a pouco eu volto, meu anjo – _ela sussurrou baixinho para ele, e eu abaixei meu rosto, encarando o chão com a determinação de dar alguma privacidade a eles_ – Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver – _e ajeitando a coberta de Embry uma última vez, ela saiu do quarto sem olhar para nós._

- Jake, eu não sei... – virei com urgência para olhá-lo – Talvez seja melhor esperar e...

- Não – _olhei para a mão fechada de Lindsay; eu não correria o risco de deixar o lycantropus de Sam morrer antes de tentar ajudar Embry_ – Eu acho melhor fazer isso agora, Linds.

- Certo, eu... – respirei fundo, agir sob pressão definitivamente não era meu forte, tentei criar toda a coragem do mundo e me sentei ao lado de Embry na cama.

Se eu alguém me perguntasse, eu diria que ele deveria ter uns cem anos de idade, e não dezessete. Por Deus, eu já achava a Colheita a coisa mais desprezível da face da Terra, agora eu não tinha palavras para dizer o quanto a abominava.

- Hey – uma mão sobrenaturalmente quente pousou no meu ombro, e eu me virei para achar Jake ajoelhado ao meu lado. Ele me encarou diretamente nos olhos, me lançando um olhar calmo e confiante enquanto entrelaçava os nossos dedos – Vai dar tudo certo. Eu estou aqui com você.

- Certo, certo... – concordei e ergui a mão; a pequena luzinha que era a essência de vida de Sam flutuou, se afastando de mim.

No início, meu corpo foi atraído por aquela luz brilhante, e por um milésimo de segundo soube o que um vampiro sentia ao cheirar sangue; era tentador e viciante.

Mas tão logo dei por mim, tratei de encantá-la para que fosse impossível encostar-se em mim. Estava funcionando, ela não era atraída por Jake, então estava indo ao único ser vivo do ambiente, Embry.

- _Lancreste Lycantropus_... – ordenei no encantamento que só conhecia as palavras, sem saber o que exigiria de mim, e instante seguinte, senti a energia ser sugada de mim para ele.

_Meus olhos seguiram em silêncio o lycantropus enquanto ele flutuava da mão de Linds para Embry, e pequena luzinha bruxuleando na pele enrugada de meu amigo, e eu fechei minha mão com mais força ao redor da de Linds. Eu podia sentir ela sentindo as próprias energias sendo sugadas, e se houvesse alguma maneira de dividir minha própria força vital com ela, eu faria de bom grado._

_A pequena esfera parou em cima do peito de Embry e ficou flutuando ali por um instante, como se duvidasse da própria capacidade de fazer parte de outro corpo; e então Linds disse alguma coisa que eu não consegui entender completamente, e muitas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo: o lycantropus desceu num flash de luz e se enfiou dentro do peito de Embry, Lindsay cedeu ao poder do feitiço e caiu em direção ao meu corpo, e eu caí de joelhos no chão, segurando o corpo imóvel dela._

- Linds! – _meu coração estava acelerado no peito, mas a consciência dela ainda estava na minha, e isso me dava esperanças de que tudo ainda podia ficar bem_ – Linds, por favor, não faz isso comigo, não agora...!

- Jake... – ouvi a voz dele ao longe, mas não tinha forças suficientes para abrir os olhos, definitivamente eu não era tão poderosa quanto Bridgit – Funcionou?

_Levantei os olhos do rosto dela para o de Embry, e foi com uma onda de alívio que percebi que a pele dele parecia estar se enchendo, preenchendo as rugas, os vãos, o espaço entre o crânio e a pele; sorri, apertando mais a mão de Linds na minha._

- Funcionou, Linds! Funcionou!

Suspirei aliviada, apoiando a cabeça no peito de Jacob, minhas energias demorariam um pouco para voltar, mas pelo menos o outro lobinho estava bem.

- Embry? – _chamei, e ele abriu os olhos levemente, apenas uma brecha, e me encarou, quase como se perguntasse o que estava acontecendo; levantando minha mão livre, apoiei no ombro dele e abri meu maior sorriso _– Vai ficar tudo bem, cara.

_Ele não pareceu entender, fechando os olhos e se recostando calmamente contra o travesseiro mais uma vez; eu não podia o culpar. A memória da dor que eu sentira quando o digno tentara arrancar meu lycantropus estava ainda vívida o suficiente para eu desculpar o comportamento de Embry._

_Abaixando o rosto, pousei um beijo longo na testa de Linds, para então apoiar meu rosto contra o cabelo dela. Quando eu falei, minha voz se perdeu nos fios dourados, e eu sorri._

- Obrigado - _não havia muito mais a se dizer._

_Quase uma hora mais tarde Lindsay já estava melhor, bem o suficiente para se levantar e me acompanhar até a praia, onde os Cullens estavam. Embry estava mais parecido consigo mesmo, mas ainda não havia acordado, a e mãe dele – praticamente em estado de histeria nervosa, e quem podia culpar ela? – dissera que nós podíamos ir resolver nossos "problemas paranormais" que ela cuidaria do "pequeno bebê" dela._

_Então eu pegara a mão de Linds, a ajudara a ficar de pé e nós dois começamos a curta caminhada da vila até a praia, fora da linha do feitiço de proteção que Linds havia forjado, para nos encontrar com os vampiros_.

- Bom... – virei levemente meu rosto para Jacob e dei meu mais amarelo dos sorrisos – Eu sou uma bruxa.

- Bom... – _mordi o interior das minhas bochechas para não rir_ – Eu sou um lobisomem.

- Certo... – voltei a abaixar o rosto – Eu já sabia!

- É, aliás, obrigado por ter me contado isso antes – _fiz uma careta para ela, erguendo o queixo e me virando de novo para frente enquanto andávamos _– Eu quase tive síncopes enquanto você estava aqui para tentar esconder isso de você, e o tempo todo você estava rindo de mim nessa sua cabecinha loira!

- Eu não estava rindo...! – falei, mas completei a seguir – Muito. Eu não ri muito – confirmei – Talvez um pouco, enquanto você tentava inventar desculpas.

- Sério, teria custado muito pra você abrir a boca e dizer "Jake, pare de se enfiar debaixo das cobertas para fingir que é normal, eu sei que sua temperatura média é de quarenta e quatro graus"? – _é com dignidade que eu admito que minha imitação da voz dela ficou pior do que as minhas prévias tentativas de imitar a voz de Leah._

- Quarenta e três vírgula oito graus – especifiquei e ri com a cara dele – Eu não vim para Forks para me revelar, Jake, eu vim para dizer adeus a Bella, só para isso.

- Eu sei – _abaixei meu rosto, dando de ombros_ – E eu não voltei para La Push para ter minha impressão, mas nem tudo acontece do jeito que queremos.

Ao ouvi-lo falar, por Deus, DE NOVO na impressão, estanquei no lugar.

- O que é isso?

- Sério que você sabe minha temperatura exata, mas não sabe o que é a impressão? _– sorri; não era a hora de ter aquela conversa, ainda não_ – Que vergonha! Vou escrever uma carta pro Malik reclamando da qualidade dos ensinos por lá...

- Jacob, vocês são diferentes de todos os lobisomens que eu estudei na minha vida – explicitei – Agora pára de me enrolar, desde que eu cheguei em Forks a única coisa que todos falam é que você teve uma impressão comigo!

- Eu prometo te contar – _me virei completamente no lugar para encará-la de frente _– Eu juro. Mas eu não vou contar agora. A história é longa demais, complicada demais, para eu explicar agora, no meio dessa bagunça.

- Certo, eu acho que posso aceitar isso, não fui muito sincera com você também... – resmunguei, me virando para seguir em frente.

- Linds – _a impedi de sair de perto de mim segurando as mãos dela, e a puxei de volta para seu lugar diretamente a minha frente, nossos corpos quase colados_ – Não importa o que aconteceu – _sussurrei, aproximando meu rosto do dela, nossos olhos presos um no outro enquanto eu levava uma mão até a bochecha dela e a acariciava com a ponta dos dedos_ – Eu ainda gosto de você. Acima de qualquer coisa, além de qualquer coisa, e por escolha própria.

- Jake, você está me preocupando – falei, engolindo em seco, aproveitando por um momento o calor dele de encontro com a minha pele.

- Não se preocupe – _suspirando e fechando os olhos, encostei minha testa na dela. Eu me perguntava se algum dia, depois dela saber sobre a impressão, ela entenderia que eu a amava além dos meus instintos_ – Apenas não se esqueça disso.

- Certo... – concordei, meu coração descompassado, eu sabia que as más noticias ainda não tinham acabado.

_Desencostando minha testa da dela, abri um sorriso rápido e a puxei lentamente na direção da praia mais uma vez._

- Precisamos nos encontrar com os vampiros.

- Oh, certo, vou tentar não quebrar a cara da Tanya no processo – concordei, abraçando-o pela cintura quando voltamos a andar.

- Eu te seguro e você me segura – _propus, passando um braço pelo ombro dela com um ar divertido._

- E quem nos segura quando a atacarmos ao mesmo tempo?

- Bella? Alice? Eu não me importo, na verdade acho que preferia que ninguém me segurasse...

Sorri para ele:

- Fomos feitos um para o outro. – brinquei.

- Praticamente ketchup e batata frita, nós dois –_ retruquei no mesmo tom, sem querer explicar que, para falar a verdade, provavelmente havíamos sido feitos um para o outro, literalmente._

Parei de sorrir ao avistar os Cullens, Bella e, _arght_, Tanya na praia ao lado dos cristais onde eu prendera o Digno e os Fantoches. Eles estavam a nossa espera. Respirei fundo, me obrigando a seguir em frente.

_Apertei os ombros de Linds gentilmente enquanto a praia surgia, sabendo que ela, tanto quanto eu, não queria estar ali. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa eu queria minha cama, Linds e um pouco de descanso._

- Vocês conseguiram? – Bella perguntou assim que achou que podíamos a escutar, parecendo nervosa.

- Embry vai ter algumas centenas de anos para se divertir – confirmei.

- Eu sabia que você ia conseguir! – largando Edward, Bella correu até mim e pulou; depois do dia que eu havia tido, cair de bunda na areia só servia para fechar tudo com chave de ouro.

- Bella, você está esmagando sua prima – Edward apontou brilhantemente, e Bella rolou de lado, permitindo que eu mais uma vez respirasse enquanto Jacob ria de nós duas.

- Bella, você acaba com a minha dignidade – declarei, enquanto Jake me ajudava e todos riam.

- É para isso que servem as primas!

- Ok, lindo momento, mas quando é e como que vamos matar eles? – Tanya, parecendo alheia a todos nós, disse, virada na direção do digno e dos outros bruxos.

- Matar quem? – indaguei, pasma, e já de pé – Você não vai matar ninguém, querida, a menos que esteja pensando em suicídio. Daí, fique a vontade.

- Pode ser novidade pra você, loira, mas eu já estou morta. Não vai ser grande novidade para mim cometer suicídio –Tanya lançou um olhar ácido para mim, e Carlisle, prevendo uma briga de proporções épicas que provavelmente envolvia vários tufos de cabelos ruivos e loiros sendo atirados na areia, nos impediu de continuar_._

- Nós não vamos matá-los, Tanya. Nós vamos escutá-los, analisar a situação, e então tomar decisões; mas não estamos aqui para matarmos mais pessoas.

- Não importa que decisões vocês tomem, Carlisle, nenhum deles será morto – sentenciei.

_- _Vocês têm mais alguma regra estúpida sobre assassinatos? –_ Bella perguntou, cruzando os braços para Lindsay._

- Já que você perguntou, minha futura sedenta por sangue preferida, temos sim – respondi, soerguendo a sobrancelha sarcasticamente – Se qualquer não humano assassinar um irmão, o não humano é sentenciado a morte sem qualquer direito a defesa, e o bruxo mais próximo tem o dever de executar.

- Eu ainda sou humana – _Bella declarou brilhantemente; eu controlei meu impulso de unir minha voz à dela naquele coro_ – Eu posso matá-los, então.

- Você não vai matar ninguém, Bella – _Edward declarou, sem deixar espaço para dúvidas de que ele realmente queria dizer aquilo; eu tinha quase me esquecido de quão super-protetor ele era às vezes._

- Você não vai matar ninguém – repeti o que o Ed falou – Eles estão condenados, a lei é dura, mas é a lei. Eles cometeram um pecado mortal, com o meu testemunho nenhum Conselho de Anciãos os absolverá.

- Podemos parar de enrolar e fazer logo o questionário? – _perguntei, finalmente_ – Já está decidido que ninguém mais vai morrer, e quanto mais cedo obtivermos essas informações, mais cedo podemos obter soluções.

- Creio que só o Digno pode nos responder algo – falei, andando até o bruxo líder – Fantoches dificilmente sabem de alguma coisa.

- Digno? Fantoche? – _Bella parecia confusa; não tendo estado na mente de Lindsay, eu não podia culpá-la._

- É uma classificação que usamos para a magia – respondi, sem olhá-la – Eu posso explicar isso com calma depois.

_Bella deu de ombros; não era a pergunta mais importante a ser feita naquele momento, obviamente. Assistimos em silêncio enquanto Lindsay andava até o digno e parava diretamente em frente ao cristal dele._

- Ascenda! – ordenei.

_O cristal se partiu ao redor da parte superior do digno, caindo em vários pedaços menores na areia e sendo sugados por ela como se nunca tivessem existido; no fim, o bruxo estava livre para gritar, falar, rir, chorar, mas com as mãos ainda presas firmemente na pedra transparente, assim como as pernas._

_A primeira coisa que ele fez em seu novo estado de liberdade foi atirar a cabeça para trás e rir alto, como um homem louco que sabe que vai morrer a qualquer momento._

- VOCÊS ESTÃO MORTOS, TODOS MORTOS! – _ele gritou com a cabeça ainda atirada para trás e riu novamente._

- Por que os caras malvados são sempre tão clássicos? – indaguei, erguendo-o em pleno ar, prendendo-o com a força da mente – Por que nenhum fala coisas inteligentes como E, igual a mc²?

- Sua insolência vai te custar a vida de maneira dolorosa! Quando ela souber o que você fez, você vai pagar! VOCÊS ESTÃO MORTOS, É SÓ UMA QUESTÃO DE TEMPO!

- Sério que ele vai me fazer explicar a história dos vampiros de novo? – pude ouvir Tanya resmungando enquanto o bruxo ria outra vez.

- Quem é ela? – perguntei, aumentando levemente - ok, talvez nem _tão _levemente assim - a pressão no tórax dele.

_Ele nos encarou em um momento de prazer sádico, se dobrando levemente no estômago, e então respondeu a Lindsay num sussurro teatral com os olhos arregalados._

- Helena Alberti.

- Você mente, Digno, Helena está morta – declarei, aumentando a pressão – Odeio que mintam para mim.

- Mestra Helena, morta! – ele riu mais uma vez, uma risada engasgada de dor, mas ainda assim alta e ressonante – HELENA, MORTA! Os livros não sabem nada sobre a vida real, e apenas porque Selina e Bridgit foram fracas não significa que a grande Helena também foi! HELENA VIVE, E VOCÊS MORRERÃO NAS MÃOS DELA!

- Chega. – perdi a paciência e invoquei a prisão de cristais novamente, calando-o – Isso é um absurdo.

- Por que é um absurdo? – foi Tanya quem surpreendentemente falou, rolando os olhos nas órbitas – Nós também achávamos que os bruxos estavam extintos.

- Ela sumiu há seiscentros anos – me virei para encarar a vampira – As pessoas sussurram o nome dela em respeito, as crianças crescem ouvindo histórias, Helena não se fingiria morta para nós por seis séculos!

- Seis séculos é brincadeira de criança quando você pode ter a eternidade – _Tanya soava amarga e irritada, agora, andando em passos lentos na direção de Lindsay_ – Você realmente acha que não existe qualquer possibilidade dela ter matado quatro ou cinco infelizes nesse meio-tempo para se manter viva? Eu conheci Helena Alberti, Bridgit Deveraux, Selina Lorenz, e se existem três porcas mesquinhas o suficiente para se esconderem por seiscentos séculos dos bruxos para sobreviver, são elas.

- Você sabe o que isso significa se for verdade?

_Tanya abriu um sorriso cínico._

- Que eu vou ter de arrancar mais um coração antes de poder aproveitar minha morte em paz.

- Você tem problemas de auto-afirmação, mulher – respirei fundo, e me virei para os outros que nos olhavam confusos – Tenho uma longa história para contar a vocês.

_Alguma coisa na expressão dela enquanto voltava em passos lentos até nós me fez cruzar a roda dos vampiros e parar ao lado dela, lhe tomando a mão; eu imaginava que, depois de achar que havia nos condenado a morte por ter meramente se revelado como bruxa, era um esforço quase descomunal se forçar a contar a história do clã dela._

- Ninguém sabe exatamente a data certa, o calendário Gregoriano só surgiu alguns séculos depois, mas se formos contar, era algo mais ou menos no século treze, entre os anos de 1220 ou 1230 depois do nascimento do Cristo, na região em que hoje está a Republica Tcheca. Era um lugar difícil de se viver, plena Idade Média, Feudos, a Igreja Católica controlando a tudo e a todos, os Turcos Otomanos ameaçando as fronteiras da Europa... Era uma vida difícil, principalmente para quem era diferente e fora agraciado pelos Poderes com dons.

- Poderes? – a voz de Emmett cortou o ar da praia, perfeitamente audível apesar das rajadas de vento que subiam pelo mar.

- As forças superiores, Deuses... Não acreditamos num único ser, somos politeístas – expliquei, apertando levemente a mão de Jacob – Mas por comodidade, antes de qualquer coisa, nos referimos ao panteão como os Poderes, aqueles que tudo criam e tudo controlam.

_Fechei meus braços ao redor da cintura de Linds, a trazendo para mais perto, a protegendo do frio. A história era novidade para mim, e ainda assim soava estranhamente familiar; depois de viajar pelas memórias de Linds, era quase surreal imaginar que eu não sabia de verdade o que eram essas coisas._

- Numa vila perto da região ao que hoje é a cidade de Praga, vivia uma família de pessoas 'talentosas', a família Lorenz, quatro irmãos de mães diferentes, Selina, Otaviano, Dante e Sebastian. Os três homens eram ainda bem jovens, mas Selina já havia atingindo a idade que começamos a dar os primeiros sinais de envelhecimento e ela só havia tido filhos poucos anos antes dessa história começar, com um comum, uma pessoa sem magia. Conta-se que ela já havia se casado muitas vezes, mas nenhum bruxo lhe dera filhos. Nós não somos muito férteis, uma bruxa consegue ter no máximo dois filhos, então casamentos e uniões são muito bem programados para que a geração seguinte seja sempre mais poderosa que a anterior. Claro que naquela época eles não sabiam, mas eles estavam fazendo uma purificação da raça. Selina não se importava muito com isso, ela só queria seus filhos e o homem comum com quem iria dividir seus últimos anos, eles envelheceriam juntos, já que não lhe restava muito tempo.

_Apoiei meu queixo no topo da cabeça de Linds, tentando não pensar quão maravilhosa era a perspectiva de envelhecer com alguém, tentando me esquecer que eu nunca teria esse prazer com Linds, com ninguém, se eu continuasse vivendo em Forks e quisesse manter minha matilha em segurança. Eu sabia que Selina havia saído em busca da eternidade mais para a frente da história dela, e eu não podia deixar de imaginar por que ela dera tão pouco valor a uma das coisas mais assustadoras e poderosas sobre o fato de ser um reles mortal: sua própria mortalidade._

- Em determinadas épocas do ano, por causa da troca das estações, da posição da lua, do sol e das estrelas, nós saímos em retiros para honrar os Poderes. No Equinócio de Inverno, os quatro irmãos Lorenz foram para as montanhas num retiro, quando eles retornaram na vila não havia ninguém vivo, cada pessoa, mulher, criança, homem havia sido assassinado num banquete por vampiros, incluindo a família de Selina, o marido e os filhos dela.

_As palavras de Linds foram seguidas por um silêncio pesado e culpado. Os Cullens encaravam o chão, aparentemente com vergonha do que a raça nojenta deles havia feito, e Tanya parecia contrariada, erguendo o queixo, mas sem conseguir encarar Lindsay nos olhos. Eu apertei meus braços com um pouco mais de força ao redor dela enquanto algumas peças se encaixavam naquele quebra-cabeças, e eu era invadido por pena de Selina; bruxa má ou não, eu entendia a perda. Assisti Bella esconder o rosto no ombro de Edward, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e então virei meu rosto de lado, sem coragem de continuar assistindo os outros quando eu tinha meus próprios fantasmas de perda com os quais lidar._

- Dizem que não se ouvia nenhum barulho por quilômetros; nem os animais ousavam se aproximar daquele poço de morte. Selina e os irmãos foram tomados por uma fúria, um ódio, um desejo de vingança nunca vistos. Deixaram para trás os restos de vida que conheciam e passaram a perseguir os assassinos, dispostos a destruí-los. Levou anos, e a velhice chegara para Selina, mas o desejo de vingança continuava a movendo; quando ela finalmente os encontrou, aqueles que haviam destruído sua esperança e sua estirpe, ela não quis simplesmente matá-los, ela queria fazê-los sofrer tanto ou mais o que ela sofrera.

- E ela decidiu tirar a vida deles pouco a pouco – _Bella completou, para surpresa geral; eu virei meu rosto de volta para o círculo para encontrá-la encarando Lindsay com um ar tenso, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dela numa expressão que me lembrava estranhamente de quando ela estava com muita, muita raiva_ – Tão lenta e dolorosamente quanto conseguisse.

- Exatamente – concordei, encarando Bella nos olhos - Ela torturou já ensandecida os vampiros por horas, então algo estranho e incomum surgiu, uma pequena luz emergiu de um dos vampiros, e antes que Selina pudesse impedir, aquela luz penetrou no seu corpo. Abismada, ela viu a vida e juventude lhe serem devolvidas, a força, a magia, tudo que ela perdera com os anos, estava de volta. O pequeno pedaço do demônio, Drakum como ela o chamou, aquilo lhe daria a chance de continuar sua vingança e acabar com todos os vampiros para que nenhuma mãe voltasse a chorar sobre o túmulo de seus filhos.

- Eles precisavam pagar – _Bella murmurou, e eu senti arrepios descendo pela minha coluna com a maneira que uma única sobrancelha dela se arqueou e os cantos dos lábios dela se curvaram para cima_ – Assassinos não merecem viver.

- Bella? –_ Edward baixou os braços lentamente de ao redor da noiva, todos a encarando espantados; ela estava realmente dizendo aquilo? Ela havia passado os últimos meses em êxtase profundo para se tornar uma vampira e passar o resto da eternidade com Edward e agora estava apoiando o extermínio da mesma raça para a qual queria entrar?_

_Ela respirou fundo, encarando o chão e secando as lágrimas que ainda estavam em seu rosto; dando um passo para longe de Edward, Bella levantou o rosto e voltou a encarar Linds nos olhos, e eu fechei meus braços ao redor dela com ainda mais força._

- Sinto muito –_ Bella sussurrou, mas ela não parecia realmente arrependida._

- Você não precisa sentir – falei para Bella – Numa guerra todos têm seus motivos e razões, não são bonzinhos de um lado e malvados do outro, são pessoas.

- Não foi uma guerra, foi uma chacina – _Tanya sibilou, amarga, mas eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos da expressão de Bella, ainda transmutada._

- De ambos os lados. – falei, cerrando meus punhos, e agradeci por Jacob estar me segurando.

- Não que seja uma grande perda, mas vocês exterminaram os lobinhos... Você realmente acha que isso foi justo, para começo de conversa?

- Eu não cheguei a essa parte da história ainda – disse, entre dentes.

- Ah, desculpe, não queria interromper sua fascinante historinha pra boi dormir – _Tanya rolou os olhos nas órbitas e cruzou os braços, e eu apertei a cintura de Linds com a mão, esperando que ela entendesse isso como um sinal de "não pule em cima da vampira filha de puta e arranque a cabeça dela ainda, espere os outros sanguessugas irem embora"._

Respirei fundo e lancei um olhar rápido a Jacob, em agradecimento.

- Por cem anos mais ou menos, os Lorenz guardaram em segredo o conhecimento do Drakum e agiram como justiceiros solitários, mas eles eram quatro contra toda a população de vampiros que havia, muito, muito maior que a que existe hoje. Sebastian, o mais jovem dos irmãos, propôs que buscassem ajuda com parentes que eles tinham na longínqua terra do que hoje conhecemos como Itália. Os outros ficaram reticentes sobre repartir o segredo com outros, mas Sebastian acabou por convencê-los que o que lhes faltava eram números, se eles tivessem mais pessoas ao seu lado seria certa a vitória.

- Só que mais pessoas torna mais difícil o controle – _Bella continuou logicamente por Lindsay, e eu estava começando a me sentir perturbado pelas intromissões dela na história; ela não devia saber tanto sobre a história, nem estar reagindo assim à ela _– Eles não sabiam que as causas dos outros bruxos para lutar não seriam tão justas quanto as deles.

- Exato, especial porque a única parente de sangue que eles encontraram na Itália foi Helena Alberti. – respirei fundo – Os turcos otomanos não haviam tomado Constantinopla ainda, então a Itália era um dos lugares mais ricos daquela época, Helena era a última da sua família, muito, muito rica, uma jovem ainda, diziam que era a mulher mais bela de todas as terras italianas.

- Ela era conveniente – Tanya corrigiu – Rica, poderosa, sozinha e idiota.

- Posso torturá-la só um pouquinho? – implorei a Jake.

- Não – _beijei o rosto dela carinhosamente, esperando que isso a acalmasse um pouco _– Continue a história.

- Bom... Helena ficou interessadíssima no Drakum, logo ela que vivia sob o julgo dos Volturi... – cerrei os dentes – Boa parte da família dela padecera por causa daqueles miseráveis; ela era uma jovem e não precisava do Drakum para rejuvenescer como Selina, mas pelo poder incrível que ele fornecia, algo que os irmãos Lorenz descobriram depois da primeira absorvência.

- Eles absorviam os poderes daqueles de quem se alimentavam – Tanya explicou num tom amargo.

- Algo assim, mas de qualquer modo, eles continuavam sendo somente cinco... – falei e ergui o rosto para encará-la, Tanya sabia a parte da história que eu estava chegando, e se ela fosse quem eu suspeitava que era, iria odiar.

_Por cima da cabeça de Linds eu podia ver que Tanya a estava encarando desafiadoramente, e que Bella as assistia com um interesse anormal, aquela expressão de raiva ainda transparecendo nos traços dela. Era uma situação estranha por si só, mas elas três estavam tornando tudo ainda mais complicado, e eu podia ver nos rostos dos Cullens que eles concordavam plenamente comigo._

- Helena contou a Selina e seus irmãos sobre um grupo de bruxos franceses que vivia sobre a proteção do rei, os Deveraux. Eram uma poderosa família, dizia-se que eles reuniam bens nascidos, dignos e talentosos para passar o conhecimento adiante... A Igreja fechava os olhos, os comuns os temiam e respeitavam.

- E como todos os franceses eles eram vaidosos e cheios de si. Foi então que o plano foi por água abaixo, não foi, doce Prescott? – _Tanya estava mais uma vez sibilando, e Carlisle pousou uma mão no ombro dela para impedi-la de saltar sobre Lindsay._

- A história mudou quando Selina e Helena chegaram à corte francesa, o patriarca da família acabava de falecer e sua filha assumia o poder; ele tinha um filho, mas... Diziam que ele era afeminado demais e não tinha o respeito dos subalternos, ao contrário de Bridgit. – falei, com prazer sádico.

- As três fundadoras do seu clã – _sussurrei enquanto acariciava a cintura dela; Lindsay estava começando a entrar na da Bella e quase me dando medo, também, e eu faria qualquer coisa para que ela não se transformasse num monstro sádico e assustador._

- Sim, nossas três Grã Mestras – concordei – Quando elas finalmente ficaram frente a frente diz-se que não foi união muito just; enquanto Selina e Bridgit se reconheceram como iguais, se respeitaram, Helena não, elas não eram tão próximas.

- Os objetivos delas eram diferentes – _Bella explicou num tom monótono, e no momento mais surreal da minha existência eu troquei um olhar assombrado com Edward Cullen_ – Selina e Bridgit queriam viver mais, Helena queria ter mais poder; é óbvio que elas nunca se entenderiam, não tinha como se entenderem.

- Com absoluta certeza, e também Bridgit tinha uma própria luta particular como Selina, os filhos da lua, os lobisomens, eram seus inimigos.

- Por quê? – _perguntei, sentindo um frio na barriga por algum motivo obscuro._

- Lembra que eu te falei que os lobisomens europeus eram diferentes de vocês?

- Lembro.

- A licantropia deles não passava de pai para filho, Jake, mas sim através da mordida, é uma doença, uma peste. – tentei explicar – Durante a noite, não de luas cheias, esqueça isso, eles se transformavam, ficavam descontrolados, destruíam vilas inteiras, e quando não matavam, transformavam inocentes em seus iguais. Eram milhares, espalhados pelas planícies francesas.

- Todos os temiam – _Tanya interrompeu, surpreendentemente concordando com Lindsay_ – Eu visitei a França em 1300 e me lembro claramente das pessoas pregando as janelas antes de irem dormir.

- Sim, todos os temiam, absurdamente fortes e irracionais, e o pior, eternos. Muito difíceis de matar e nunca envelheciam.

_Virei meu rosto mais uma vez, encarando a areia e apoiando minha bochecha nos cabelos de Lindsay; ali estava ela concordando que algumas das coisas que eu mais odiava em mim mesmo eram realmente horríveis. _

- Vocês são diferentes – me virei para olhar para Jake, sentindo a reação dele as minhas palavras surgindo na minha mente, droga, eu nunca me acostumaria àquilo.

- Eu sei... Mas não tanto assim – _dei de ombros, apertando os lábios num meio-sorriso para Linds. Não era a hora para eu me sentir assim, nem o momento apropriado para termos aquela conversa, então apertei meu cotovelo gentilmente contra as costelas dela, a instigando a continuar a história_ – Mas não importa. Continue, por favor.

- Bom, no começo Bridgit não se interessou muito pelo Drakum, eles não tinham tantos problemas com vampiros assim, os vampiros se mantinham distantes por causa dos lobisomens e ela tinha um clã inteiro para cuidar. Mas Selina a convenceu de tentar o encantamento para extrair o Drakum com os lobisomens também, já que eles tinham a mesma eternidade dos vampiros. Mesmo ainda incrédula e sentindo repugnância, já que a mera expectativa que aqueles selvagens pudessem trazer algo útil não a deixava muito feliz, Bridgit aceitou.

- E por que ela tentou, então? – _Carlisle perguntou, soando interessado._

- Por causa de Selina. Nós acreditamos em almas, Carlisle, cada ser tem uma, e encontra por toda vida almas irmãs, pessoas que nos marcam, compatíveis, que estão ligadas pela eternidade, sem qualquer conotação sexual. Selina e Bridgit eram um par dessas almas, ela não negaria um pedido da sua nova amiga.

_Eu entendia assustadoramente bem a situação em que Selina e Bridgit se encontravam; eu também não negaria um pedido de Lindsay, jamais, não importava qual fosse._

- As três saíram pela floresta e encontraram um bando, que acabava de atacar um grupo de mercadores e se esbaldavam nos mortos. Bom... – respirei fundo – Digamos que o feitiço para extrair a essência funcionou tão bem nos lobisomens quanto nos vampiros, talvez até mais facilmente, eles eram mais... Maleáveis. – contei e evitei olhar para Jake, esperando que ele me perdoasse por minhas palavras.

_O frio na minha barriga se transformou numa onda de gelo que tomou completamente meu corpo; eu ajeitei melhor meu rosto contra os cabelos de Lindsay e tentei não pensar no que aquilo significava, no que aquilo me lembrava. A sensação do feitiço funcionando tão bem ainda estava viva em cada centímetro da minha pele, e tínhamos o corpo de Sam, nem a quinhentos metros de distância, para provar quão certo havia dado a idéia brilhante de Selina. Eu não podia deixar de sentir raiva daquelas três bruxas, das idéias estúpidas delas, dos vampiros imbecis que haviam feito tudo aquilo começar._

- Tudo mudou quando as três se uniram, obviamente; elas tinham conhecimento, dinheiro e número. Não demorou muito para que cada bruxo europeu tomasse conhecimento de como a Colheita, o nome que Helena deu àquilo, era feita. Lobisomens tiveram seus números drasticamente reduzidos, sendo cercados nas montanhas, os vampiros se ocultaram e acreditamos que eles tenham se reduzido a um quarto do que eram. Nós que éramos tão poucos e fracos, agora estávamos unidos, vivíamos mais, dificilmente ficávamos doentes, e aumentamos muito sob a liderança delas. Foi uma época áurea.

- Às nossas custas! – _Tanya de repente gritou, furiosa, e nos viramos para ela – _Vocês viram o que ele fez ao líder dos lobos!_ – a ruiva apontou para o digno, e eu podia sentir meu coração afundando no peito_ – Vocês viram como ele gritou, o tempo que levou! Você, _Jacob_, você sentiu na própria pele a dor que é ter sua essência arrancada de você! Horas, horas, nós passávamos HORAS presos naqueles cristais malditos, assistindo os nossos irmãos, nossas famílias, sendo assassinadas! E VOCÊS RIAM, ESTAVAM SEMPRE RINDO, PORQUE ERA TÃO MARAVILHOSO VIVER ÀS NOSSAS CUSTAS! – _agora Tanya encarava Lindsay nos olhos, dando passos furiosamente lentos na direção dela, o dedo estendido em riste na frente do corpo; largando a cintura de Lindsay, eu me coloquei silenciosamente entre ela e Tanya, mas a vampira pareceu nem mesmo notar que havia algo entre ela e Lindsay, como se eu fosse invisível_ – ASSASSINARAM MILHARES E RIRAM DAS CASCAS QUE DEIXARAM PARA TRÁS! E AINDA FALAM NELAS TRÊS COMO SE FOSSEM DEUSAS, SALVADORAS, MARAVILHOSAS, E NÃO AS ASSASSINAS QUE ERAM!

- Quantas pessoas você assassinou para viver do sangue delas? – retruquei sem me mover – É difícil estar abaixo na cadeira alimentar, não é mesmo? É o que todos os comuns sentiam em relação aos vampiros.

- Nós não torturamos ninguém! Nós não escolhemos o sangue como nosso alimento! Pergunte para quantos de nós se tornar um vampiro foi escolha própria! – a mão dela varreu o círculo, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle – Pergunte quantos de nós sentia PRAZER em ver as pessoas que tínhamos de matar morrendo! NÓS FOMOS FORÇADOS AO ASSASSINATO, _ELAS_ ESCOLHERAM!

- Eu sei... – concordei, respirando fundo – Acho que isso nos leva a continuação da história, porque você não a conta, Tanya? O que aconteceu na noite de treze de agosto de mil quinhentos e setenta e oito?

- Vingança – _o tom de Tanya era frio como gelo, e ela ainda parecia furiosa_ – Elas mataram minhas irmãs, meu clã inteiro, eu não ia deixar elas escaparem sem pagar – _a ruiva estava parada a menos de um metro de mim e de Linds quando abriu aquele sorriso lúgubre,_ _assustador _– Como eu disse antes, vocês são apenas humanos, tem fraquezas demais para não serem derrotados quando dependem de pessoas idiotas.

- À traição – praticamente cuspi a palavra.

- Não da minha parte – _Tanya arqueou uma sobrancelha e girou nos calcanhares, se afastando de nós dois sem deixar de sorrir _– Entendam... Quando você está numa guerra, tem de usar as armas que tem. Os bruxos tinham os feitiços deles, a mágica, os diamantes, o poder de retirar nossas vidas sob tortura. Nós... Nós tínhamos a inteligência. Nós tínhamos a beleza e a força – _ela parou quase no centro do círculo, cruzando os braços e se virando mais uma vez para encarar Lindsay_ – O marido de Selina havia sido assassinado no ataque à vila, e Helena nunca fora casada... Mas Bridgit... Contra Bridgit nós tínhamos uma carta na manga. Ela fora forçada a um casamento que não queria, e o marido dela... Ele era um tolo. Um tolo completo.

- É, eu sei – revirei os olhos – Bridgit não era a mais monogâmica das mulheres, como a maioria na época com posição e poder. Ela era uma líder, não iria ficar subalterna aos desejos do falecido pai ao tentar lhe prender as amarras de uma casamento indigesto.

- O marido dela era pior – _Tanya riu_ – Foi a coisa mais fácil do mundo fazer com que ele dividisse a cama comigo... Nos encontrávamos de noite nos jardins do castelo, e foi só uma questão de tempo antes que eu conseguisse arrancar dele o que eu precisa: uma chave. A chave do quarto que ele dividia com Bridgit, a chave que quebrava os feitiços de proteção com os quais ela tão cuidadosamente cercara o aposento, a chave que me permitia entrar e ter a minha vingança.

- Atacá-la enquanto ela dormia e lhe arrancar o coração ainda viva – falei – Foi realmente você... – senti uma fúria sem tamanho surgir no meu peito.

- E quem mais seria? – _Tanya cuspia as palavras, e eu podia sentir a fúria de Lindsay na minha mente, uma fúria sem igual_ – Todos morriam de medo delas! Eu já havia perdido tudo, se elas me matassem novamente seria um favor que me fariam!

- _Anterus_! – gritei, antes que pudesse me controlar centenas de lanças de fogo explodiram da minha mão em direção a Tanya.

_Sem ter certeza do que estava fazendo, peguei o pulso de Linds o mais rápido que pude e o virei na direção do mar._

- Linds! – _berrei, assustado; ela não tinha permissão para matar, e eu não sabia qual era o tipo de punição desproporcional que davam para quem matasse sem permissão. Não era que eu gostava de Tanya muito mais do que ela, mas que eu gostava de Lindsay o suficiente para não querer que ela fizesse algo de que ia se arrepender em seguida_ – Não!

- Ela causou quase a extinção do meu povo, Jacob!

- E vocês o dos nossos – _parando diretamente em frente a Linds, lhe segurei ambos os pulsos agora, demandando por atenção_ – E nós não estamos tentando tacar fogo em você ou neles, estamos?

- Não tente comparar as situações, Jacob _– Bella disse às minhas costas num tom frio antes que Lindsay pudesse me dar alguma resposta cortante e estúpida _– Tanya é culpada pessoalmente pela desgraça dos bruxos, e Lindsay não tem nada a ver com os erros dos antepassados dela.

- Obrigada, Bells – sorri para ela e me desvencilhei de Jacob, ficando de costas para todos eles – Depois que Bridgit foi morta, Selina caiu em batalha menos de um ano depois; subornaram um servo para que a envenenassem. E quanto a Helena, ela desapareceu da história, todos acreditamos que ela tivesse tido o mesmo fim. Quando as três caíram, os ataques a bruxos se intensificaram, sem líderes, a maioria viciados na essência, não havia como continuar... Então Malik, que era uma das pessoas de maior confiança de Bridgit, reconheceu que havíamos perdido, escolheu a dedo algumas famílias que não haviam sido tomados pela sanha e retornaram ao lugar onde toda a história começou, Praga. Ele declarou que a Colheita deveria ser proibida, nunca nenhum bruxo deveria ousar matar pela eternidade... Se os Poderes não haviam nos dado, devia haver uma razão. Era a perspectiva da morte que nos tornava humanos, afinal de contas. Devíamos permanecer ocultos, vivendo vidas normais, estudando, aprendendo, sem jamais nos revelar. Uma nova guerra jamais deveria acontecer.

- Tarde demais – Tanya resmungou num tom cortante, e eu me virei para lançar um olhar irritado para ela; a situação estava ruim o suficiente sem ela piorar tudo. Por que ela não podia simplesmente calar a boca de uma vez por todas?

- Lindsay, será que você pode me explicar algo? – Jasper indagou, depois de tanto tempo calado, eu me surpreendi.

- Sim, claro...

- O que é isso de dignos e fantoches, que você comentou.

- Oh, é uma classificação do grau de magia que perdurou até vinte e cinco anos atrás.

- Por que vinte e cinco anos atrás? Você o chamou de digno apenas algumas horas atrás... – Alice parecia confusa.

- Eles são dignos... – respirei fundo – Todos os seres humanos têm a capacidade de fazer magia; é nosso natural estar ligado às forças da natureza. Alguns nascem mais aptos que os outros, claro que no principio isso era muito tênue. No começo dos tempos só haviam talentosos, ou fantoches, como chamamos pejorativamente. São pessoas comuns com dons; você, Edward e Jasper quando eram humanos, por exemplo.

- Por isso que você consegue ler mentes! – _Bella comentou com Edward, parecendo um bocado mais com ela mesma agora que o assunto mudara._

- É o que acontece quando um talentoso é vampirizado, é muito perigoso. Por isso que todos os bruxos que caíam nas mãos do vampiros preferiam a morte a continuar na condição.

- Nós três nos demos muito bem – Alice comentou, abrindo um sorriso, e Emmett a cutucou para que parasse de fazer graça.

- Vocês eram talentosos, o nível mais baixo de magia – expliquei – Dignos são pessoas de magia mediana, resultado de gerações e gerações de talentosos. Bem nascidos são filhos de bruxos, o que era o grau mais alto de magia.

- _Era_? – Carlisle, parado ao lado de uma Tanya com ar enfezado, perguntou.

- Há vinte e cinco anos começaram a nascer crianças por todos os cantos do mundo, no começo acreditaram que elas eram dignos, mas seu nível de magia era alto demais, tão alto quanto de um bem nascido, e em outros casos bem maior. Eu faço parte dessa geração.

- Pare de fazer drama! – _Tanya exigiu, e eu segurei a mão de Linds silenciosamente para impedi-la de fazer algo estúpido como resposta _– O que você é, Prescott?

Sorri.

- Nós sempre acreditamos, até o surgimento da minha geração, que a única maneira que a magia podia surgir era através da transmissão pelo sangue, de mãe para filho. Mas descobriu-se uma nova forma, ou talvez os Poderes tenham nos agraciado com uma redenção, ainda é um mistério. Somos renascidos, a reencarnação de bruxos do passado, as almas perdidas durante a guerra e antes dela estão de volta. – eles fizeram silêncio, surpresos, e com prazer me virei para Tanya – Você pode destruir o corpo, mas a alma é eterna.

- Eu tenho toda a eternidade para ficar destruindo vocês – ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Você precisa de um novo hobby – declarei, cruzando os braços.

- Garotas, garotas... – Emmett nos chamou – Vamos voltar ao que interessa, realmente existe uma chance que essa Helena esteja aqui em Forks?

- Existe... – confirmei com uma voz amarga – Somente isso para explicar o que aconteceu, ninguém com conhecimento de causa atacaria aqui, todos os covens do mundo sabem sobre vocês... – falei, e mordi a língua quando eles me encararam – Ops.

- Vocês são diferentes – Bella adicionou num tom conciliatório – Faz sentido eles quererem saber mais sobre vocês.

- O que o padre tem a ver com tudo isso, então? – Alice indagou, confusa.

- O padre? – repeti mais confusa ainda.

- É, Tanya nos contou que os bruxos usavam empalação contra traidores, por que mataram o...

- Oh, pelos Poderes – cobri o rosto, entendendo tudo.

- O que houve? – _apertei a mão de Linds na minha, sentindo que havia alguma coisa tremendamente errada naquilo tudo._

- Eu sabia que não devia ter dormido enquanto a Mirella contava sobre tradições locais, que aquilo algum dia iria ser útil.

- O que tem o padre a ver com tudo? – _Bella perguntou, mais impaciente que todos nós com a lógica de Lindsay._

- Malik não iria me deixar vir para uma cidade infestada de vampiros e lobisomens sozinha, eu sabia que ele havia deixado alguém de olho em mim. – tentei explicar – É óbvio que com tudo o que tá acontecendo nessa cidade, alguém mais experiente que eu já teria sacado tudo, ela matou o dos nossos que estava aqui, é por isso que Malik não fez nada.

- O padre era um bruxo? – Emmett indagou, surpreso.

- Melhor disfarce impossível, não?

- Bom, agora que sabemos o que está acontecendo você não pode chamar Malik? – Carlisle perguntou calmamente.

- Não... – gemi a resposta – Meu clã está incomunicável num retiro nas montanhas, só voltarão em duas semanas.

_Todos trocamos olhares um pouco desnorteados. E agora? O que podíamos fazer para lutar contra uma bruxa supostamente morta e seus seguidores que nunca antes haviam sido descobertos? Puxando Lindsay para mais perto, beijei o topo da cabeça dela, tentando não sentir o peso sobre nossos ombros._

- Vamos achar um jeito de resolver essa situação sem ele, então – _declarei, sabendo que todos na roda me escutariam. Nós já tínhamos o conhecimento, sabíamos qual era a situação... Agora era só uma questão de descobrirmos como vencer._

* * *

**N.A.**: Feliz Halloweeeeeeeeeeeeen, pessoal!!!! /_abraça leitores_/ Que saudades de vocês, saudades grandes! /_aperta leitores_/ Anyways, aqui está o capítulo, a grande explicação da Linds, a atualização e o presente de Halloween de vocês! Esperamos que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo e que pelo menos um - um único leitorzinho, não to pedindo muito, vai! - tenha sentido um pouco de compaixão pela bitch!Tanya. E agora, finalmente matando a curiosidade de todo mundo sobre o que nós estávamos preparando pra vocês nesse Halloween... /_rufam tambores, Ju e Alix entregam um grande pacote roxo com um laço laranja pros leitores_/ O primeiro, único e mais lindo e especial LYCANTROPUS . COM! Isso mesmo!!!! Agora vocês tem uma fonte on-line de tudo sobre Lycan, para se esbaldarem e se divertirem e passarem o tempo enquanto a atualização da fic não vem!!! Entrem e confiram, e esperamos que adorem o site tanto quanto a gente!!

_**www . lycantropus . 9f . com**_

* * *

**Próximo capítulo**: Um telefonema para Jean Paul LeGrand, uma pergunta que nós estávamos rezando que não fosse feita é feita, e, claro, as Intervenções de Alice Cullen. XD

**_Seu, sua..._**

"– Nós dois precisamos conversar, senhor Black.

- Ou – _sugeri, obviamente tentando evitar aquele momento; eram meus últimos minutos de paz com Lindsay antes dela ficar furiosa comigo ou a guerra começar, e eu queria aproveitar ao máximo_ – Nós podemos ir até o hotel de novo.

- Depois... – concedi – Depois vamos para onde você quiser, hoje eu esclareci as dúvidas de todo mundo, quero a minha curiosidade saciada também.

_Suspirei, abaixando o rosto. Era agora ou nunca._

- Vamos sentar, então... – _soltando a cintura dela, lhe tomei a mão e a puxei até o fio da calçada, e nos sentamos lado a lado n__a__ pequena elevação de concreto._

- Ok... – concordei, e Coragem correu para pular no meu colo.

- Então, o que você quer saber?

- O que é a impressão e por que ela está me afetando desse jeito? – apontei para a tatuagem no meu pulso, que continuava vermelha.

- Eu... – _não sabia por onde começar."_

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Aline Evans** - Eu também estava doidinha esperando pelo Malik, eu acho que ele perdeu o meu endereço, não é possível gente, eu quero estudar magia também. Quanto ao Edward, ele sabe o que a Tanya está pensando, e se algum momento ela oferecer realmente perigo a Bella, ele lhe arrancará a cabeça fora, não duvide disso.

Huahaua Cara, Malik não é um velhinho, ok, de idade ele é, mas ele aparenta ter uns 30 anos, será que não deu para notar isso? Cara, ele ainda é bem pegavel!

Por fim, será que você gostou da surpresa?? Heinnn Espero sim, porque deu trabalho pra gente.

**Stra. Dark Nat** - Cara, o ódio desenvolvido contra a Tanya é impressionante, tou com medo da Sté nos processar por desconfigurar tanto uma personagem hahahaha Medo nada! XD~~ A Tanya dela é tão certinha, prefiro a nossa chata. Já quanto o tiozinho, espere pelos próximos capítulos, eles serão legais. Certeza absoluta que você sobreviveu até hoje para ler o novo capítulo, aposto!

Enfim, capítulo postado, espero que tenho servido para saciar a curiosidade quase ambulante de certas leitoras ^_^

**Lala Ribeiro **- Sobreviveu, Lala, querida? Esperamos que sim! XD E não se preocupe, eu entendo o que você quis dizer sobre a morte do Sam... Mas eu gosto tanto da Emily, e a matilha ficou tão apegada a ele, que eu não podia deixar de me sentir mal por estar o assassinando, entende? E a Bella se impondo foi TUDO! Eu adoro quando a Bella solta a franga (talvez porque eu e ela somos tão tragicamente parecidas, e eu gosto de me imaginar soltando a franga com alguém), é impagável! E muito obrigada pelos elogios, estamos lisonjeadas!

**ana kawall** - Sua frase é de uma sabedoria dolorosa: mortes, apesar de serem ruins, sempre são necessárias (especialmente no mundo literário, né?) Quanto a ninguém mais morrer, infelizmente não posso prometer nada... Mas sobre a Linds e o Jake ficarem juntos, prometo que eventualmente eles ficam, sim! XD Continue plugada e aproveitando os 14 capítulos que ainda faltam da fic!

**Aileen Daw** - Caramba, você gosta mesmo da fic, hein? XD hauhauhaua Anyways, yaaaay, a fic é enorme! hauhahau E aí, o que achou do capítulo e do presentinho que fizemos?

**Lorenaa **- Sobreviveu a espera? XD Anyways, mais uma vez, sorry pelo Sam, mas era realmente necessário... E sobre só poder postar uma review por capítulo, isso é coisa automática do para quem está logado em conta... Sorry, nada que a gente possa fazer sobre isso.

**Evoluxa **- Jake agora é o manda chuva, bambam do bando! EU também estava esperando loucamente para que o Jake tomasse sua posição de direito, ok, que eu sabia que para isso o Sam teria que morrer, mas eu estava tentando não pensar muito a respeito hehehe

Sinceramente, as vezes eu acho que a Linds é bipolar de verdade, ela muda de idéia de uma hora para outra, de furiosa a encantadora num piscar de olhos, vai entender. Ainda bem que ela criou vergonha na cara e foi ajuda o pessoal.

Nem falemos do negocio da postagem rs, é mais seguro.

**Clara Oliveira** - Sim, Clara, a fic tem 35 capítulos no total, então são mais 14 antes dela acabar pra vocês... Nós é que estamos nas retas finais, escrevendo o 34! E não conseguimos ler seu e-mail, você tem de separar as partes dele com espaços, senão não dá pra ler, sorry! Anyways... Sobre a Tanya, como demonstrado no capítulo acima, eu, Ju, tenho um dó tremendo dela... A pobrezinha sofreu muito pra se tornar a bitch!Tanya que tanto odiamos, então é por isso, e apenas isso, que não vou deixar ninguém fazer sopa de pedra dela, ok? XD E que bom que a cena da floresta ficou gráfica desse jeito, era o look que a gente estava buscando com ela, porque pra gente ela também parecia cena de filme! XD

**Sam Borges** - ÊÊÊÊÊ! Um viva pros primeiros porres!!! Ficamos muito felizes que você tenha bebido, e mais ainda que isso não tenha te levado a arrancar sua blusa! (Juliana saqbe, por experiência própria, que não é algo de que se orgulhe muito no dia seguinte) E sorry pela espera, temos esperanças de que tenha valido a pena, apesar dos pesares! E aí, gostou d'A Menina Que Roubava Livros? A primeira metade é meio porrezinha, mas depois fica legal, de acordo com a minha madrinha... Eu ainda não consegui terminar a parte porrezinha, então não posso ter certeza XD

**Iaah **- Só semana que vem, que por algum acaso era essa, Iaah... Sorry /_sorriso amarelo_/ Anyways, devidamente continuado, esperamos que tenha gostado!

**Catana **- Hey Catana, alarme falso, a fic não está pra acabar não, ela mal passou da metade, pra falar a verdade! A gente que está acabando de escrever ela, mas ainda falta muito pra você terminar de lê-la, não se preocupe! E o Sam podia ser meio chatinho, mas ele era um bom líder, e eu senti na pele quando ele morreu... Também, sendo possuída pelo Jake que nem eu sou, meio difícil não sentir! XD

**Thássila **- E aí, Thá, surpresa o suficiente pra fazer valer a espera? XD E nós colocamos o seu nome na fic porque vimos e gostamos, sim (é um nome muito bonito)... Anyways, siiiiiiiiim, a Lins é fodástica pra kct! Eu a-do-ro ela de paixão, cara! E tinha mais que chegar arrebentando mesmo, pegaram o Jake e torturaram ele, tadinho! /_faz bico_/

**Nayara **- A Linds não tem permissão pra matar ninguém, como vimos aqui em cima, então sorry por ter te desapontado! XD E você está deixando reviews direitinho, e escrevendo também, então acho que você não é analfabeta, afinal, Nayara! /_explode em gargalhadas com a menção do Jake peladão na clareira_/ Eu não consegui me impedir de rir enquanto escrevia isso, mesmo chorando pelo Sam; imagina a cena que eu fiz! hauahua

**Maria Fernanda** - Como dizem por aí, esperança é a última que morre! XD Quanto ao capítulo ter sido um dos mais curtos, sim, você está certa, ele foi mesmo. Praticamente 'comecei a ler e de repente ele acabou', mas se a gente ficasse enrolando ia ter sido pior, te garanto! XD E, se isso te consola (e provavelmente não consola, mas é sempre bom ficar sabendo) este não foi o menos capítulo da fic ainda! Yay! (?) Quanto ao que a Lindsay é... Bem, o segredo logo será revelado, não se preocupe! E abraçamos o Jake por você, pódexá!

**Ale Cullen** - Sorry pelo Sam /_faz bico_/ Pelo menos o Embry está vivo, né? XD Quanto a Tanya... Bem, ela passou por muitos problemas, a tadinha, então dê um desconto pra ela... E fizemos força no teclado e olha só no que que deu, um capítulo e um website inteiro, recheado do extras pra vocês! Gostou? XD

**liicia **- Relaxa, liicia, eu também estou lerda hoje. XD Sinto muito por termos feito você chorar no último capítulo, esperamos que esse tenha ajudado, com suas respostas e tals... E a fic não vai acabar, RESPIRA FUNDO. Tem catorze capítulos ainda!

**Maggie C. M.** - O Embry merecia, tadinho! Menino bonzinho daquele não merece viver como um vegetal pelo resto da vida, quando temos a chance de ajudá-lo! Anyways, aqui está seu mais, e lembre-se que nenhum vício faz bem! XD

**Zia Black** - Chantagem sempre funciona com leitores, por isso que a gente usa! XD hehehehe E siiiim, o Kevin vai efetivamente aparecer mais para frente, não se preocupe! E, mais uma vez eu repito: não estamos no final da fic. Longe disso. Vocês ainda tem catorze capítulos para ler, gente! Calmaaaa! hauahua

**Kagome Juju Assis** - Huahauahua a Idéia era fazer algo diferente, quero dizer, a Ste já criou Bella e Edward e tal, pessoalmente acho que ficaria muito repetitivo para nós nos focarmos neles dois, qualé, eles já tem quatro livros, e há tantas possibilidades, resolvemos pegar uma delas e daí nasceu Lycan.

A história de Linds e Jake foi muito gostosa de se contar, embora tivesse acontecido muito rápido, tínhamos poucos dias entre a chegada da Linds e o casamento, mas acho que deu para passar tudo (espero que sim).

HUhauah Vá lá, dia 31 nem demorou para assim para chegar, admita!

**Cassie McFallen** - Cassie, eu sofro exatamente do mesmo problema com fics, então eu entendo perfeitamente e apreciso tremendamente que você acompanhe nossa fic :D E que bom que te trouxemos pro lado da luz! Continue amando o Jake, te juro que ele merece! hauauha aqui está o capítulo, no Halloween, exatamente como prometido, sem atrasos, e com o website junto, como nosso presentinho! Esperamos que tenha valido a pena a loooonga espera!

**Lisandra **- /_estoura em gargalhadas_/ Não, anjo, como visto não é Devlin o responsável pela colheita... Apesar de que devia ter sido, assim eu tinha uma razão válida e justa pra assassiná-lo! /_olhos brilham com a perspectiva_/ Anyways... Sorry pela morte do Sam, como dissemos, ela tinha de ocorrer; e pense pelo lado positivo, agora temos Alpha!Jake, gostoso e mandão até o último pêlo do corpo!

**mari **- Ainda tá viva? Esperamos que sim! Quer dizer, você não ia querer perder o capítulo novo e o presente de Halloween, né? hauhauhua Anyways, que bom que está gostando da fic, continua plugada!

**marri **- Como dito, agradecemos por vocês terem controlado os impulsos assassinos quando nós claramente não controlamos os nossos! XD E nãoooo, não dava para ser a Leah, senão a história terminaria de outro jeito! hehe E nãoooooo, nós não estamos querendo matar vocês, vocês é que estão querendo matar a gente, com toda essa sede de capítulos! XD

**Katyna Choovanski **- /_risada má_/ Alguns males vêm para o bem! E eu gosto da Tanya, eu jamais a mataria!! /_abraça personagem incompreendida_/ Como você disse... C'est la vie! XD

**Bela de Lincourt** - Tá vendo, tá vendo? Quem sabe se recebecemos reviews de todas as pessoas que lêem a fic, a situação seria mais fácil? Hahaha bem feito! A morte do Sam foi realmente necessária, e matar a Tanya não teria graça nenhuma, todo mund oqeur chutar bunda dela mesmo. Ohhhh, uma viciada, é tão lindo viciar pessoas (no bom sentido claro). Oh, vai, dia 31 nem demorou tanto assim, e você ainda viu um filme legal para completar.

**Luisa Evans Cullen** - Meu coração ficou apertadinho ao matar o Sam, mas, bem, era necessário; e, como você disse, pelo menos o Jake tá vivo! Yaaay! Anyways, Halloween chegou, espero que tenha gostado da surpresa!

**buh **- hauhauhaua Que bom que você tirou um tempinho pra ler a fic e gostou, buh! E, realmente, aquela cena da 'festinha' ficou ótima, né? XD /_convencida_/ Anyways... Obrigadíssimo pelos elogios maravilhosos, nós ficamos honradas e lisonjeadas por recebê-los! Sobre a morte do Sam... Você não poderia estar mais certa! É claro que as proporções de como é importante o Jake tomar as rédeas ainda não estão claras, mas era necessário, e mais pra frente vocês vão entender. Esperamos que você continue acompanhando a fic, e que não a odeie por não estar acabada! XD

**Fla Apocalipse** - Bolas de fogo /_Ju tem ataque de risadinhas, depois de assistir Charmed_/ Que bom que gostou da cena da floresta, esperamos que tenha gostado da cena da praia também! :D E, por favoooor, não nos mate quando a fic acabar, a gente tem tantos planos pro futuro!!

**Polly Evans** - Nada de sustos de Halloween, como você viu! Esperamos que tenha gostado do website e do capítulo! E muito, muito, muito obrigado por poupar nossas vidas, nós realmente precisamos delas! XD

**Laura Carvalheira** - Oi Laura, tudo ótimo, e com você? :D Que bom que gostou do capítulo 19 e do 20, ficamos sempre contentes em agradar! E siiiiim, nós matamos o Sam, sem dó nem piedade (ok, com dó, mas sem piedade). E não se preocupe, nós abraçamos o Jake o suficiente para ninguém botar defeito (além da Linds, claro)! E viu que boas novas? A Linds conseguiu, temos o Embry de volta! /_faz a dança do repolho roxo manco e chapado_/ E, bem, as horas passaram, o capítulo das explicações chegou, o presente se apresentou, e agora temos mais uma semana de férias! Uhuuuul!


	23. Seu, sua

**CAPÍTULO XXII**

**– Seu, Sua -**

- Eu não acredito nisso – _resmunguei por sob a respiração, segurando a corda na minha mão esquerda e encarando Lindsay com um ar indignado; ela tinha de estar brincando!_ – Você não vai me fazer levar A Besta para passear no meio dessa bagunça, vai?

- Só porque o mundo vai acabar não quer dizer que o Coragem precisa menos de uma volta – _Linds me encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e um ar que dizia que, não importava o que eu dissesse, eu ia terminar o dia descendo a rua com o cachorro em sua coleira_ – Eu imaginava que, de todos os seres pulguentos do mundo, você entenderia o tormento do Coragem, Jake!

- Eu _não_ tenho pulgas!

- Foi só uma figura de expressão – falei, e enfiei a cabeça para dentro da casa antes de sair – A gente já volta, tio, a Bella disse que iria ver uns negócios com a Alice, não mais que duas horas!

- Não demorem! – _Charlie gritou de dentro, e eu peguei a mão de Linds, a puxando para fora antes mesmo que ele tivesse a chance de dizer 'juízo'_.

- Bom, A Besta não é minha prioridade no momento, sério – _resmunguei, continuando meu ataque apenas para não sair perdendo. _

- Eu ainda não acredito que o tio caiu na desculpa da Alice da noite de garotas ontem... – falei, ignorando Jacob – Não quero imaginar a cara dele se soubesse das amarras e mordaças.

- Ele ficaria mais irritado se eu tivesse tomado parte nas amarras e mordaças também – _sorri para ela, mas parte do meu humor desaparecera com a mera menção do que havia acontecido na noite anterior; eu não queria me lembrar, não queria me lembrar de absolutamente nada._

- Você é um bom garoto – comentei, dando batidinhas no braço dele – Né, Coragem, tio Jake não é um bom companheiro?

_Em resposta o cachorro pulou na minha perna, abanando o rabo e com a língua de fora. Eu o encarei com o cenho franzido e depois bufei._

- _Ele_ vai me passar pulgas.

- Não vai nada, ele te ama! – falei, e quando notei já estávamos na árvore mais próxima – Ok, eu já posso ligar daqui.

- E eu fico segurando a Besta – _suspirei, enrolando a cordinha da coleira no meu indicador para impedir que o cachorro saísse correndo depois de terminar de cheirar a árvore._

- Relaxa – pedi, discando o número internacional – Espero que ele não tenha jogado o celular pela janela como da última vez que nos vimos.

- Delicado, esse seu amiguinho – _resmunguei uma última vez_.

- Shiu! – mandei, enquanto alguém atendia do outro lado – Jean Paul?

'_Oui, Jean Paul a l'appareil_' a voz familiar respondeu do outro lado.

- Não me obrigue a falar em francês, é gay demais para mim – resmunguei e sorri para Jake.

'Quem tá falando?'

Respirei fundo, eu não acreditava que iria dever um favor aquele idiota.

- Prescott, Lindsay Prescott.

'Prescott?!' ele soava surpreso, e eu respirei fundo para não gritar com ele 'Perdoe a surpresa, mas eu pensei que nunca mais ia ouvir de você depois de nosso último encontro!'

- Que encontro? – indaguei, esquecendo por um momento que eu precisava da ajuda dele.

'Pera' um instante de silêncio 'Ah, esquece! O incidente das fotos foi com a Mirella!' o bastardo riu do outro lado da linha 'Oi Linds, tudo bem?'

- Na verdade, não muito – retruquei, me preparando para aquela terrível revelação – Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Jean.

'Quem diria! Lindsay Prescott, a rainha destronada da Inglaterra, precisando da ajuda do reles Jean Paul... Diga-me, o que seu súdito pode fazer por você?' eu sabia que ele estava apenas começando; Jean Paul não fazia nada sem um preço.

- Preciso me comunicar com Malik, ele está no retiro nas montanhas. É urgente, estou na América. – tentei me manter com frases simples; oh, eu estava vendo minha alma ao diabo!

'Ir até Praga e encontrar Malik Sobotka de novo?' Jean Paul riu, e eu fechei os olhos com força; estava começando 'Sinto muito, Lindsay, mas isso é pedir demais, até mesmo para mim. Se lembra de quando eu fui embora? Minhas últimas palavras foram que eu só veria Malik de novo no inferno... Que eu me lembre as montanhas ainda não são feitas de mármore, e muito menos estão pegando fogo'

- Seu estúpido, egocêntrico de uma figa, você acha que estou ligando para você porque é muito agradável para mim? – ok, eu agüentei muito tempo antes de estourar – Não acha que tudo isso tem uma droga de uma porra de uma razão?!

'Você finalmente quer dormir comigo?' ele perguntou, sem parecer nem um pouco afetado. Bastardo de uma figa!

- Não me obrigue a finalmente fazer um bem à humanidade e lhe castrar, Paul.

'_Jean Paul_. Nomes compostos têm mais charme' eu podia ouvir o sorriso dele mesmo através da ligação ruim 'Bom, Lindsay, se é tão importante assim, eu te faço esse favor imenso... Mas com duas condições'

- Eu não vou transar com você. – fui bem especifica.

'Eu também não vou transar com você, não se preocupe' ele riu 'Não, Lindsay. Em primeiro lugar, eu quero que você sacie a curiosidade do seu pobre servo contando o que aconteceu para você estar nesse estado histérico. E depois... Você vai ficar me devendo uma'

- Parece justo – falei, depois de morder a língua – Resumindo toda a história, acredito que Helena esteja viva aqui na América, e fez a Colheita num dos lobisomens de La Push. É bem por aí.

'Helena Aberti?' ele soava verdadeiramente espantado 'Bom, então enfie uma estaca no coração da vadia por mim, se vê-la'

- A própria, e eu meio que posso ter impedido e prendido alguns servos dela. – completei, olhando para as minhas próprias unhas.

'Você me surpreende cada vez mais, loira' Jean Paul riu mais um pouco 'Alguma chance de você me dar o prazer de dormir comigo, agora que vai fazer história?'

- Você está comprando o primeiro vôo para Praga, Jean Paul querido?

'Não consegue ouvir meus dedos no teclado? Estou buscando a passagem, anjo'

- Ótimo – fechei os olhos, e respirei fundo – Rápido, por favor, se Malik demorar só haverá carcaças aqui, eu não posso lutar com ela.

'Loira, não duvide da sua capacidade. Geralmente pessoas boas de cama são as melhores nos feitiços, você vai acabar com ela em três tempos'

- Por que seu irmão não poderia ser o revoltado da família? Ele é tão mais suportável e mais bonito.

'O que eu posso fazer se sou especial? Mas já que ele é tão melhor que eu, da próxima vez liga pra ele, e... Ahá! Quem é o melhorzão?!'

- Não amola – implorei – Me mantenha informada, 'té mais ver.

'_Adieu, belle_'

- Adeus... – fechei o flip do celular e me virei para Jake – Ele vai me fazer comer o pão que o diabo amassou, sapateou e cuspiu em cima.

- Imagino – _mantive meus olhos fixos na Besta, que já havia feito suas necessidades e agora as cheirava, interessado, como se fossem a maior novidade do século. Eu não precisava da minha audição aguçada para escutar a conversa de Linds com Jean Paul (porque nomes compostos são mais charmosos. HÁ), e apesar de eu ter entendido que ela não havia dormido com ele, isso não tornava o fato de que ele se achava no direito de falar com ela daquele jeito menos pior._

- Por que essa carinha, Black querido? – indaguei, andando até ele.

- Ele sempre fala assim com você? – _perguntei, fechando meu braço livre ao redor da cintura dela e a puxando contra mim suavemente._

- Ahan, ele é um patife – confirmei.

- E por que raios você foi pedir ajuda para um patife?

- Por que ele é o único bruxo que eu conheço que não está no retiro, não é como se eu tivesse outra opção, a não ser pegar um avião para Praga e deixá-los sozinhos aqui.

_Quão idiota eu soaria se dissesse a ela que eu preferia isso a ter de ficar escutando um cara tratá-la daquele jeito?_

_Muito, imagino._

- Bom, se ele ajudar a gente vai valer a pena, certo?

- Sobreviver é sempre a melhor opção. – confirmei – Qualé, Jake, você pode ficar com ciúmes de qualquer cara na Terra, mas não do Jean Paul.

_Meus olhos se arregalaram._

- _Qualquer_ cara na face da terra?!

Nessa eu tive que gargalhar.

- Claro, eu gosto de diversidade.

- Lindsay!

- Ué, você perguntou – respondi, simplesmente, passando os braços ao redor do seu pescoço e o puxei para mim – Meu pequeno grande bobo.

- Eu não sou bobo – _é claro que eu era bobo. Ela era minha impressão e eu estava com ciúmes? Patético._

- Sim, você é. – contrariei.

- Não sou, não.

- Isso pode demorar muito tempo – achei por bem não continuar naquela linha de pensamento – Nós dois precisamos conversar, senhor Black.

- Ou – _sugeri, obviamente tentando evitar aquele momento; eram meus últimos minutos de paz com Lindsay antes dela ficar furiosa comigo ou a guerra começar, e eu queria aproveitar ao máximo_ – Nós podemos ir até o hotel de novo.

- Depois... – concedi – Depois vamos para onde você quiser, hoje eu esclareci as dúvidas de todo mundo, quero a minha curiosidade saciada também.

_Suspirei, abaixando o rosto. Era agora ou nunca._

- Vamos sentar, então... – _soltando a cintura dela, lhe tomei a mão e a puxei até o fio da calçada, e nos sentamos lado a lado n__a__ pequena elevação de concreto._

- Ok... – concordei, e Coragem correu para pular no meu colo.

- Então, o que você quer saber?

- O que é a impressão e por que ela está me afetando desse jeito? – apontei para a tatuagem no meu pulso que continuava vermelha.

- Eu... – _não sabia por onde começar. Respirando fundo, entrelacei meus dedos e apoiei os cotovelos nos joelhos, encarando o asfalto enquanto tentava achar uma única linha lógica pela qual pudesse explicar o que era a impressão_ – Você sabe que os lobisomens pertencentes a uma única matilha são unidos por uma linha telepática, não sabe?

- Acho que já li algo a respeito... – ele me olhou, surpreso – O que? Você espera que eu lembre de tudo que já li?

- Você faz parecer como se lembrasse – _sorri para ela, virando o rosto um pouco para encará-la; então, suspirando, voltei a encarar o asfalto_ – Bom, de qualquer modo, nós temos esse... vínculo... que nos permite ouvir os pensamentos uns dos outros quando estamos transformados.

- Isso parece algo bem útil... – incentivei, onde ele estava querendo chegar?

- Quando você passa tanto tempo com vozes na sua cabeça que não te pertencem é meio estranho voltar pra forma humana e ter de encarar o silêncio dos seus próprios pensamentos. Você se sente meio... Sei lá, meio sozinho, meio perdido – _dei de ombros_ – Sam costuma dizer que... – _engoli em seco ao perceber o uso errado do verbo_ – Sam costumava dizer que era por isso que tinha sido criada a impressão.

- Continue...

- A impressão é a criação dessa conexão na nossa forma humana – _abaixei meu rosto um pouco mais, minha voz saindo abafada, mas eu não conseguia encará-la _– Não é com a matilha, mas com a parceira mais perfeita para nós que houver no mundo. É como se as nossas almas fossem um quebra-cabeça que se encaixasse perfeitamente - _dei de ombros mais uma vez, temendo mais do que qualquer coisa a reação dela a essas palavras_ - E uma vez que ele se encaixa... É como se as peças se derretessem e se tornassem uma parte da outra.

Engoli em seco.

- Calma... Deixa ver se eu entendi... Você teve uma espécie de paixão a primeira vista comigo por causa da sua licantropia para achar uma parceira ideal?

- Hm... – _engoli em seco_ – É. Mais ou menos isso.

- Então tudo isso... – apontei de mim para ele – Foi por causa dessa impressão?

- Não! Não, Linds, não foi! – _finalmente levantei o rosto, apenas para encontrá-la me encarando com os olhos levemente arregalados e o rosto pálido_ – Isso, _isso_ é tudo nós, a impressão é uma coisa completamente diferente!

Cerrei meus punhos.

- Se não fosse por causa dessa impressão, você teria olhado para mim, mesmo que quando cheguei a Forks você 'amasse' a Bella?

- Eu... Eu não sei... – _apertei minha testa; por que ela tinha de complicar tudo?_ – Que droga, Linds, o fato é que aconteceu, e agora não dá mais pra evitar ou ficar pensando no que podia ter sido!

- Não é real, Jacob... – me levantei do meio fio – É uma magia lupina para achar a 'parceira ideal'.

- Só porque foi uma magia não muda o fato de que você _é _a parceira ideal! Que você é perfeita para mim! Muda?

- É óbvio que muda, se não fosse por causa dessa magia você continuaria correndo atrás de Bella, resmungando sobre o casamento, odiando o Edward, nunca teria notado que eu existiria. Não estaríamos tendo essa conversa!

- E por isso você acha que tem de ficar furiosa com a impressão? Ela me fez olhar além dos meus próprios problemas para te enxergar, e você acha isso _RUIM_?

- Ela não fez só você me olhar, Jacob, esse é o problema! Será que você não percebe? Não é real, nunca foi!

- Você realmente acha que tudo o que a gente passou até agora é só uma mentira? – _ergui as mãos para o céu, frustrado_ – Você acha que em outras circunstâncias eu não teria me apaixonado por você como me apaixonei agora? Você é perfeita, Linds, PER-FEI-TA! É como se você tivesse sido feita pra mim, como se eu tivesse sido feito pra você! ISSO é a impressão, e não um sentimento inventado que não devia existir! EU TE AMO, e não é só por causa de uma magia, é por quem você é, por tudo o que você fez, por tudo o que você me faz sentir!

- Eu quero acreditar em você, eu realmente quero, mas... – virei de costas para ele – eu sempre soube que não havia nascido para me apaixonar, por que diabos isso mudaria agora aqui no meio do nada?

- Porque _eu _estou aqui.

- Eu... Não... – me abaixei para pegar o Coragem no chão, sem olhá-lo – Vou voltar para casa, você precisa cuidar de todos os tramites do funeral, não devia ter pedido para que viesse comigo.

- Ótimo! – _lancei um olhar furioso para Lindsay. Eu sabia que ela ia reagir assim, eu simplesmente sabia, mas havia sido tão bom nutrir pelo mais idiota dos segundos a esperança de que por alguma razão obscura ela reagiria bem_ – Espero que você se divirta muito com seu cachorro estúpido e sua televisão idiota! – _sem olhar uma segunda vez para ela, girei nos calcanhares e corri na direção da floresta, arrancando minhas roupas a meio caminho e as prendendo entre os dentes enquanto me transformava. Correndo na floresta, me deixei inundar pela tristeza de perder Sam, em conjunto com os outros membros da matilha, ao invés de pensar na idéia ainda mais aterrorizante de que podia ter perdido Lindsay._

* * *

- Eu QUERO ficar sozinha! – gritei, frente as batidas na porta. O que eu devia fazer para demonstrar meu estado de espírito, escrever um 'NÃO ENCHE!' em rosa choque?

- LINDSAY, VOCÊ NÃO VAI SE MATAR ANTES DO CASAMENTO DA BELLA, TÁ ME ENTENDENDO? EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR O QUARTETO DE MADRINHAS COM UMA FALTANDO! – Alice gritou do outro lado; sério que era ISSO que ela estava pensando no momento?

Revirei os olhos.

- Eu sou maravilhosa demais para morrer, Alice.

- Ah, ok, então. Vamos, Bella.

- Alice!

- Quê? Ela obviamente quer ficar sozinha!

- Alice, ela precisa conversar!

Revirei os olhos de novo e fui até a porta, abrindo-a.

- Será que vocês duas se importam? Eu estou tentando me sentir o Nemo esquecido num aquário qualquer da vida.

- Nemo encontra o pai dele no fim da história – Alice informou relutantemente.

- Algo me diz que você prefere a gente ao seu pai – Bella completou.

- Eu prefiro a faca de um sushi-men ao meu pai – fui mais específica.

- Então! – Bella me empurrou para fora do caminho e ela e Alice entraram no quarto, fechando a porta – O que aconteceu?

- Além da parte de eu querer ficar SOZINHA? – cruzei os braços.

- O que aconteceu para você querer ficar sozinha? – Bella agora estava me empurrando na direção da cama dela.

- Sou um ser anti-social.

- Eu te conheço, Linds – Bella se atirou do meu lado no colchão e me encarou com aquele ar de pena que ela lança para as pessoas que ela está determinada a ajudar – Aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Até a manhã de ontem, você nem sabia que eu era uma bruxa, você não me conhece tão bem assim, Bells.

- Eu conheço as partes que importam pra mim – ela se levantou e andou até Alice, parecendo magoada; o que eu podia fazer? Eu não queria sequer me lembrar que Jacob existia, muito menos falar sobre ele! – Você ser bruxa ou não, não muda quem você é para mim.

- Bella, uma vez na sua vida, não tente salvar o mundo, vá ser a boa samaritana para cima de outra pessoa.

- O que o Jake fez dessa vez?

- Por que você acha que ele fez algo? – indaguei, me esticando para pegar a revista mais próxima que o Coragem ainda não tinha comido.

- Essa é a sua cara de "Jacob Black me deixou de mau humor" – Bella explicou.

- Eu não tenho uma...

- Tem sim. – Alice confirmou.

- Vocês não vão me deixar em paz até que eu fale pelos cotovelos, não é mesmo?

- Exatamente – a pequena Cullen pulou para sentar o meu lado no colchão.

- Então, o que ele fez? – Bella perguntou, se sentando do meu outro lado.

- Ele teve uma impressão comigo! – joguei as mãos para o alto furiosa.

- Ah – o sorriso de Alice desapareceu. Bella suspirou pesadamente.

- Ele te contou.

- É, contou, e é a coisa mais estúpida, idiota e degradante que eu pensei que poderia acontecer comigo! Não quero um cara apaixonado por mim por causa de magia de lobisomens!

- Mas ele não tá apaixonado por você por causa da impressão – Bella me encarou com os olhos arregalados; quão _estúpidas_ eram as pessoas nessa cidade? Primeiro Tom e agora ela vinham dar uma de retardados pra cima de mim?

- Não, é pelo meu bom gosto por roupas de grife!

- Se fosse assim o Quil ia estar agarrando a Claire a torto e a direito, e a Claire só tem três anos!

- O que o Quil tem a ver com tudo isso?

- Quil teve a impressão com a Claire, a sobrinha da Emily – Bella explicou calmamente – E ele ainda não tentou ir pra cama com ela, até onde estou sabendo.

- Oh meu Deus, isso é pior do que poderia imaginar, uma criança de três anos! Será que essa droga não tem limites?!

- O que você acha que é a impressão? – Alice perguntou cuidadosamente, e eu me virei para ela imediatamente.

- Uma maneira rápida de prender uma mulher a um lobisomem?

Alice riu com a minha resposta; eu não conseguia entender por que. Não havia nenhuma graça na idéia! Onde ficava a escolha, o livre-arbítrio?

- Você acredita em almas gêmeas? – Alice finalmente perguntou, quando parou de rir; sem me dar tempo de responder, continuou – Porque os lobos acreditam. A impressão é a maneira que os instintos deles encontraram para mostrar quem era a alma gêmea deles e facilitar o processo, não é um feitiço de grude entre você e o Jake!

Pisquei, surpresa.

- Não é?

- Não! – Alice riu de novo – De onde você tirou essa idéia absurda? Quem faria um troço desses?

- Lobisomens? – tentei, envergonhada.

- Não, por mais que eu desgoste de lobisomens, eles não fariam uma coisa dessas. Lindsay, almas gêmeas não precisam ser o amor da sua vida também, elas podem ser simplesmente seus melhores amigos, seus maiores companheiros, a pessoa com quem você se sente mais confortável... Se o Jacob está apaixonado por você isso é coisa dele, não da impressão.

- Linds... – Bella me chamou, do outro lado, quando eu fiz uma careta ao ouvir as palavras de Jake praticamente repetidas por Alice – Você brigou com o Jake quando ele contou pra você da impressão?

- Talvez... – falei, escondendo o rosto atrás da almofada mais próxima.

- Linds...!

- Eu pensei que... – falei com a voz abafada – Quando ele disse sobre a impressão e nós, eu fiquei tão furiosa. Eu nunca pensei que iria me apaixonar por alguém, tinha que ter algo errado, eu estava esperando que tivesse, então ele vem e conta e... Eu não pensei que...

- Tudo bem... – Bella me abraçou por trás e apoiou o queixo no meu ombro – A gente entende.

- Eu sou uma idiota, ele deve me odiar tanto nesse momento... – me virei e olhei para elas – Não tanto quanto eu me odeio por estar me comportando como uma colegial apaixonada, mas quase lá.

Alice riu e me cutucou de leve na barriga com o dedo duro e gelado dela, enquanto Bella me apertava um pouco mais e então me soltava.

- Acho que você precisa ir se desculpar com ele, então – Alice recomendou – Precisa de lingerie pra isso, ou tem aqui?

- Alice!

- Quê? Bella, sexo é um fato da reconciliação!

- Eu... – olhei para mim mesma – Preciso trocar de roupa e achar o Jake o mais rápido possível – corri para onde estava o meu amontoado de roupa – Droga, porque eu não tenho uma vassoura, até Harry Potter tem uma e ele é feio!

- Eu posso te arranjar uma vassoura, mas ela só vai servir para varrer a casa – Bella ofereceu. Minha priminha é _tão _útil às vezes.

- Eu posso te dar uma carona até a entrada de La Push, se quiser.

- Eu aceito! – gritei, correndo para o banheiro.

- Não se esquece da lingerie! – Alice gritou antes que eu fechasse a porta e abafasse os gritos indignados de Bella.

* * *

Eu saí do banho enrolada na toalha apenas para encontrar Alice parada do lado de fora da porta, segurando um conjunto de lingerie em cada mão.

- Branco diz 'me perdoe', mas vermelho diz 'roaaaaaar' – ela declarou sabiamente, balançando as duas peças de renda com um sorriso – O que você acha que o Jake vai gostar mais?

- Nenhum! Nenhum! – a voz de Bella estava abafada pela almofada que ela estava usando para esconder o rosto mais vermelho que beterraba dela.

- Você é doentia, Alice – declarei, arrancando o conjunto branco da mão dela – Sam está morto, nós não vamos... Fazer isso agora, por um bom tempo, eu acho.

O sorriso de Alice morreu lentamente, como se ela tivesse acabado de se lembrar de alguma coisa profundamente desagradável.

- Eu nunca pensei que ia dizer isso – Bella abaixou a almofada e me encarou com um ar levemente perplexo – Mas a Linds tá certa.

- Eu sei que estou certa – resmunguei, jogando a toalha longe e comecei a vestir a lingerie.

- É estranho você estar certa. Linds... Desde quando você é sensível em relação aos sentimentos alheios?

- É óbvio que eu sou sensível, eu não sou uma vadia desalmada, eu sou uma vadia de vez em quando, mas não desalmada. Jake acabou de perder um grande amigo, todas as responsabilidades do bando de lobos adolescentes está nas costas dele, temos que lidar com a droga da impressão, com uma bruxa estúpida que deveria estar morta há quatrocentos anos. Não é hora de pensar em sexo – falei, e fui atrás da minha roupa.

- Então... Por que você está usando a lingerie de 'me perdoe'? – Alice cutucou com um sorriso.

- Você queria que eu usasse a 'roaaaaaar'? – retruquei, imitando o maldito leão.

- Não usar nada também se prova muito efetivo às vezes.

- Vocês vampiros são insuportáveis – declarei, pulando para subir o jeans.

- Você nos ama e sabe disso – ela mostrou a língua pra mim e então apoiou as mãos nos quadris; uh-oh, lá vinha – Lindsay, agora é sério. Jure que não vai fazer nada de estúpido com o Jacob.

- Eu? – indaguei, verdadeiramente surpresa.

- Jake deve estar num humor do cão – Bella explicou – É capaz dele explodir com você...

- Não exploda de volta.

- Sorria.

- Peça perdão.

- Seja legal. Ele está com problemas o suf...

- CHEGA! – gritei, fazendo sinais de "Pare" – Vocês duas parecem duas vitrolas quebradas, qualé.

- Boa sorte, Linds – Bella sorriu para mim, pulando de pé e apoiando as mãos nos meus ombros enquanto me empurrava na direção da porta.

- Parece que estou indo para a guerra... – resmunguei, descendo as escadas e Alice rodava as chaves do Porsche por entre os dedos.

- O amor é uma guerra, Lindsay Prescott – Alice estava sorridente enquanto abria a porta para nós sairmos.

- Era tudo o que eu precisava na minha vida, amor – bufei – Como se ela já não fosse complicada o bastante.

- Vale a pena, não vale? É um bocado de esforço, mas no fim vale a pena.

Pulei para dentro do Porsche amarelo antes de responder.

- Acho que vale – admiti, evitando olhá-la – Quero dizer, para tudo tem um momento, quem iria imaginar que um dia uma bruxa e uma vampira seriam amigas?

- Vamos reescrever a história do mundo! – Alice concordou com um ar orgulhoso enquanto ligava o carro e saía cantando pneus.

Ficamos num silêncio confortável por algum tempo, até que me virei para encará-la.

- Você vê o futuro?

- Não o seu – ela admitiu cuidadosamente – Desde a impressão.

- Eu entreouvi essa conversa sua com a Bella – admiti e ela me olhou, surpresa – Projeção astral – expliquei – Mas você via antes, certo? Isso quer dizer que pode ver se Helena está vindo? Como vocês caíram na armadilha?

- Eu não consigo ver nada relacionado aos lobisomens... Eles foram pegos com a gente, então eu não pude ver – ela deu de ombros suavemente.

- Quer dizer que não podemos usar sua visão? – tentei confirmar, sentindo um buraco no meu estomago aumentar.

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente.

- Não, não podemos – e então, parecendo hesitar um pouco, completou – Mas Edward... Ele... Edward pode ler mentes. Talvez ele possa tentar sintonizar na Helena?

- Jamais, nós nascemos com a mente fechada, é o único lugar que ninguém consegue nos alcançar – expliquei – A mandala só potencializa nossa proteção natural.

- Então não temos nada – ela parecia desapontada – Sinto muito.

- Teremos que contar que ela tenha nossos maiores defeitos, então... Isso nos dará tempo.

- Quais os seus maiores defeitos?

- Auto confiança e egocentrismo, ela não vai acreditar que alguém possa parar seus servos, se eles demorarem é porque estão se divertindo. Uma bruxa de alto escalão nunca suja suas mãos, por isso usam os talentosos, fantoches. Eles são como peões num tabuleiro de xadrez, sabe? Descartáveis.

Alice acenou a cabeça afirmativamente sem dizer nada e parou o carro de súbito.

- Chegamos até onde eu posso ir.

- Até onde você pode ir?

- Tratados – ela sorriu – Vampiros só podem entrar em La Push com permissão expressa do alpha e, bem, Jacob não me deu permissão ainda.

- Oh... Certo, então... – pulei para fora do carro – Acho que eu precisarei andar?

- Grite bem alto que ele vem correndo te pegar – Alice soava divertida apesar das circunstâncias.

- Acho que vou andando... – meneei a cabeça em negativa – Vai me ajudar, eu preciso colocar a cabeça no lugar... – me virei com urgência para Alice – Se sairmos vivos dessa, Alice, serei uma bruxa apaixonada por um lobisomem, percebe?

- Uma bruxa apaixonada por um lobisomem e amiga de uma vampira – Alice corrigiu, e eu gemi ante a perspectiva – Sério, não é tão ruim quanto parece. Nós realmente podemos mudar algumas coisas erradas no mundo com isso, não acha? Nós somos a primeira geração sem fronteiras! Vampiros que não tomam sangue humano, bruxas que não tentam viver para sempre, lobisomens que tem controle sobre suas transformações... Nós somos especiais.

- Os meus não acham isso, Alice, a maioria preferiria voltar as velhas tradições... – suspirei – Preciso achar meu lobinho.

* * *

- Obrigada, Jake – _a voz de Emily chegou aos meus ouvidos num sussurro baixo, e eu apertei o ombro dela gentilmente antes de me afastar alguns passos; eu precisava sair daqui, rápido._

- Sinto muito, Emily – _ela fungou baixinho e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça._

- Não é sua culpa. Não se preocupe. Eu imaginei que com essa doidera toda alguma coisa ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde com... _– ela não conseguia nem mesmo se referir a ele, e pelo mais aterrorizante dos momentos eu entendi a dor dela. Se Linds morresse eu me sentiria exatamente assim, sem forças, sem coragem, sem nada_ – Obrigada –_ ela repetiu mais uma vez num tom estrangulado, e foi minha vez de acenar afirmativamente._

- Nós vamos cuidar de tudo para você, não se preocupe, ok? – _eu não queria deixar ela sozinha, mas eu precisava sair dali antes que ficasse louco _– Agora deite e descanse um pouco... Eu venho te dar um alô em algumas horas.

_Ela estava chorando tanto__, agora, que não conseguia falar, e eu abaixei meu rosto sem coragem de continuar assistindo o coração dela se partir, e saí lentamente da casa de Sam. Eu iria dar um oi para Embry – que já estava quase de volta ao normal, agora – e depois cairia na minha cama por uns quinze minutos antes de ajudar meu pai a preparar o funeral._

- Jacob. – chamei, desencostando da árvore em que estivera apoiada nos últimos minutos, a espera que ele saísse da casa em que tio Billy me dissera que ele estaria.

_Levantei o rosto apenas para encontrar Lindsay parada diretamente à minha frente; respirando fundo, abaixei meu rosto novamente, enfiei as mãos nos bolsos e segui meu caminho. Eu não estava com humor para brigar com ninguém, muito menos com Lindsay._

- Bella e Alice disseram que eu não deveria explodir, mas sorrir e pedir perdão... – falei, me aproximando dele cautelosa.

- Bella costuma dar bons conselhos – _continuei seguindo em frente._

- Eu não sou boa nessas coisas... – abaixei o rosto – E eu nunca fiz isso antes, mas... Você está me odiando ao ponto de não poder me perdoar?

- Ah, não, meus falsos sentimentos me impedem de te odiar de verdade – _parei de andar e me virei, irritado, para ela._

Cerrei meus punhos, me forçando a lembrar que eu merecia aquilo.

- Certo, você tem todos os motivos do mundo para ficar assim... Não sei o que me deu ao vir aqui. Me desculpe, ou melhor não desculpe, eu já estou indo embora.

- Por que você veio aqui? – _perguntei para as costas dela, sem conseguir mais me conter_ – Se você realmente acha que eu não gosto de você de verdade, pra que sequer vir aqui se dar ao trabalho de se desculpar por ter me dado um pé?

- Eu poderia dizer que Alice me explicou o que é a impressão e eu finalmente entendi que não é aquilo que eu imaginava, ou poderia falar que andei quatro quilômetros desde a fronteira pensando a nosso respeito, mas... – engoli em seco – Acho que tudo se resume a que eu estou apaixonada pro você e achei que estava precisando de mim por causa de tudo, mas me enganei. Tchau, Jacob.

- Linds – _chamei, e minha voz saiu estrangulada e baixa, rouca e patética, e eu teria feito um buraco no chão e escondido minha cara nele se fosse qualquer outra pessoa que eu estivesse chamando; mas era Lindsay, e eu precisava dela agora mais do que qualquer pessoa no mundo, e eu sei que ela entenderia minha fraqueza. Eu ainda estava irritado com ela por ter duvidado, eu ainda estava magoado por ela acreditar mais no que Alice Cullen dizia no que aquilo que eu tentara explicar, mas nada daquilo importava. O que importava era que ela estava ali, e que ela não tinha me dado um pé, e que ainda havia uma chance de haver um "nós" entre eu e ela_ – Por favor...

Onde estava meu orgulho enquanto eu virava e corria na direção de Jacob, me jogada nos braços dele e o abraçava com força, como se o mundo estivesse prestes a acabar e mais nada importava? Eu não me importava com meu orgulho.

- Jacob...

_Eu a apertei nos meus braços, escondendo meu rosto no pescoço dela enquanto sentia, para o meu próprio horror, lágrimas queimando meus olhos._

- Eu te _amo_ – _expliquei, minha voz abafada pelo ombro dela, esperando que dessa vez ela entendesse_.

- Me perdoe – implorei, com a voz esganiçada, eu estava chorando?

- Tudo bem – _apertei mais meu rosto contra ela enquanto as lágrimas escapavam dos meus olhos fechados, sentindo as próprias lágrimas de Linds caírem na minha camisa_ – Tá tudo bem, shhh...

Me afastei ligeiramente de Jacob para encará-lo, segurando o rosto dele entre as minhas mãos.

- Sua... eu posso prometer isso.

- Seu... – _concordei, apoiando nossas testas_.

* * *

**N.A.**: E aqui está o capítulo! Em primeiro lugar, nossas mais sinceras desculpas pela demora; a Ju passou a semana toda confinada numa cidade no interior de Minas em que não tinha internet, e a Alix atolada em trabalhos da faculdade pra entregar, então atrasamos a atualização um dia... Respondendo as repetidas perguntas, as atualizações voltam a ser entre quinta e sábado apenas essa semana e a próxima que vão complicar um pouco, porque a Ju está de mudança pros Estados Unidos. De qualquer modo, esperamos que vocês gostem deste capítulo e que tenham um pouco de paciência com a gente, porque Apro sabe que vão precisar com os capítulos a frente! XD

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo**: Pronto. Taí a resposta que todos queriam: o que ou quem a Bella é! Sim, mais possessões, mais dúvidas esclarecidas e um pouco de Jake/Linds fluff, porque estava demorando!

_**Bella.**_

- Não tenho tempo para trazer o Jean Paul para cá; se eu tivesse pensado nisso antes dava... Eu preciso fazer isso em horas, não sei como irei me comportar sem a mandala, ela tem feito parte da minha vida há cinco anos. Preciso de tempo para me acostumar.

- Então qual é o plano? – _levantei o rosto para encará-la; ela não teria exposto essa possibilidade se não tivesse uma solução, teria?_

- Nós meio que temos outra bruxa a disposição, era nisso que eu estava pensando antes de você acordar, em nenhuma outra situação eu cogitaria isso, mas nossas vidas estão em jogo e...

- Quem? – _perguntei antes que ela pudesse falar até perder a voz._

Fechei os olhos antes de responder e soltei a bomba.

- Bella.

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Lyra White - **Puts, é verdade, Hel, você tinha sumido, mas eu te perdôo por você estar naquelas bandas de lá, e imagino que muito ocupada, mas só dessa vez, viu? Mas enfim, eles estão encrencados, né? Uahuahauah A coisa só ficaria pior se a Linds invocasse os quatro cavaleiros do apocalipse, o que não é uma má ideia, vamos admitir. UHahuaha quem é quem, tudo será explicado no próximo capítulo, que eu realmente adorei escrever, uma pitada da França no século XV, um must!

**Stra. Dark Nat - **Eu sinceramente não quero que ninguém tenha pena da Tanya, porque acho ela a bitch de todas as bitch, mas precisavamos mostrar porque ela ficara assim, só isso rs. Hummm.... Quem é quem, tudo no próximo capítulo, prometi que não soltarei spoilers. Linds e Jake, Edward e Bella terão que ser muito maduros e se entender, ou entrar na porrada, o que vier mais rápido. É claro que não desistimos dos castelos, eles são rentáveis, mesmo nesses tempos de resseção!!!

**Clara Oliveira -** HUahaua Que bom que gostou dos presentes, eles deram um trabalho de cão, poor Ju, porque eu só mexi nas imagens rs. Jake e Linds quando não estão se matando são fofos forever. Adicionei seu msn ^^

**Sam Borges -** Travessuras, sem dúvidas, doces só me deixam gorda! HUahauha Como você não respondeu depois dessa espero que esteja bem. Leia o livro, coragem!

**EvoluxaS2Black -** Tanya é a bitch, Bella tá possuída e Linds estará de TPM em breve, pode imaginar o desastre? Tipo, criei a Tanya desse jeito, antes de BD, quando o livro saiu em fiquei decepcionada, entre outras coisas, que a Tanya fosse tão água com açúcar a despeito de ser ruiva. Monotona demais, decidi não mudar minha Tanya e deixá-la exatamente como eu a tinha concebido, acho que acertei, né? Sim, também fiquei feliz que o Embry tenha voltado, quem somos nós sem os três mosqueteiros quileutes? Cara, rimos tanto, mas tanto quando vimos que você achou que a Linds ia aceitar tudo bem... XD Se a Linds amanhecesse um dia e desse na telha que a lua é feita de queijo, ela comeria o fígado de quem dissesse que não. Ela é doida!

**Lala Ribeiro - **Eu tinha certeza que entre mortos e feridos, salvariam-se todos! Nem foi uma espera tão longa /alix se esconde/ HUahuaa e como eu adorei a sua descrição do capítulo, foi tão profissional, tou impressionada! Como eu já disse, explicações da Bella na proxima semana, nessa mesma bat-hora (ou não) e nesse mesmo bat-canal. Oh, que tudo, visite o site, deixe opiniões, conte suas histórias... O site é de vocês também.

**Thassila Vieira - **Eu adorei seu nome, é tão diferente! Sentimentos conflitantes seguem a Tanya, ela perdeu tanto e tal, mas ela não pode descontar no mundo isso, é injusto. Quanto ao fim, que está meio longe ainda, Lycan terá 35 capítulos se tudo der certo.

**Catana -** êêê-lerê... Todo mundo gosta da Bella possuída, coitada, ela nem é tão chata assim /cof,cof/ Se a Ju estivesse respondendo reviews essa semana, ela daria pulinhos e gritinhos por você gostar do Jake dela e achar melhor que o da Sté, mas como sou eu, farei uma imitação de Ju dando pulinhos.

**Tatyperry - **Embry tinha que voltar, eu não iria aceitar tantos lobinhos se indo assim, coitados... Não se preocupe, mesmo quando sentimos pena da Tanya, queremos chutá-la, é um sentimento normal. Err.. A reação da Linds foi meio explosiva, né? Mas ela se arrependeu e foi atrás dele, os dois estão bem e juntos, é o que importa.

**Kagome Juju Assis - **Existe uma grande história paralela devo deixar claro, você nem imagina rs. Bridgit, Selina, Helena aprontaram muito em seu tempo, e meio que continuam ainda aprontando. Eu não vou falar, não me torturem, tudo sobre as reencarnações no proximo capítulo, tenham fé, ele logo chega!

**buh - **Eu ainda estou tentando entender de onde vocês tiraram que a Linds iria ser compreensiva nesse capítulo, essa reação de 'ela vai aceitar tudo bem, obrigada' foi meio que surreal para mim. Pode fazer capas, amamos capas, sério, são sempre muito bem vindas. Steven é tudo, Jake eterno.

**Zia Black -** Agora trezes, mas enfim, que bom que gostou do site /tentando imitar a dança do repolho roxo sem sucesso/ TKs, bejus.

**Fla Apocalipse - **Não merecemos morrer não, por favor, alguém me proteja ._. o que achou do Jake falando da impressão? Oh, eu tenho que ler a sua fic, cara, eu tenho mesmo. Não me mate de novo, por favor!!! Eu juro que vou ler, assim que acabar Lycan, falta pouco.

**marii - **Não ficamos tristes com você, odiar a Tanya é praticamente uma obrigação, relaxa ^^. Mas isso, ame o Jake e a Linds, eles são fofos. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**Lorenaa - **Só uma review por capítulo, queremos saber as opiniões de vocês e não ter trocentas reviews, antes qualidade do que quantidade, é sério. Então, senhorita curiosa, todas as respostas em breve, não se preocupe, você não ficará na mão. E sim, vamos participar do Oscar do Frutto Proibito, espero que vão votar lá na gente!

**Bela de Lincourt - **HUahauahua Jake é um bom samaritano, e no fundo no fundo, a Linds ficaria péssima se matasse a Tanya /eu acho/ Jake fez bem /eu acho de novo/ Uhauaha gente, vocês tem que lembrar, que embora adorariamos ganhar dinheiro com as fics, não ganhamos, temos que estudar para ser alguém na vida, eu tive uma semana louca, Ju se debandou pros lados de Minas, me abandonando, né, Ju?! Então só deu para postar agora /suspiro

**ana kawall -** Agora treze, hahaha Sorry, eu não presto. Eu também adoro a história das três, espero contar tim tim por tim tim algum dia, é uma boa história. Gostou desse cap?

**Lisandra - **HUahau Jake é tudo demais, num tem para mais ninguem /alix numa ridicula roupa de líder de torcida, acenando com os pompons/ Mas enfim, tentando recuparar minha sanidade, Linds é uma coisa nada compreensiva, né?

**Aline Evans - **hauahuahua Adorei seu amor pela Tanya! Ela merece um pouco de compaixão, afinal! XD Sobre Isabella, deixemos estas respostas pro próximo capítulo, que tal? E siiiiiiiiim, a pesquisa histórica dá um bocado de trabalho (especialmente porque temos TODA a vida das poderosas delineada, então temos pesquisa histórica de 600 anos pra fazer), mas no final sempre vale a pena! E sabe quem nós imaginamos o Malik ser? Colin Firth! Agora vai me dizer o QUANTO isso se parece com Merlin, vai! XD Quanto a garota que faz a Linds, você não é a primeira a notara semelhança, mas nãooooooooooooo, elas não são aparentadas! Sobre sua quote da semana, ela sempre me faz gargalhar, pelos motivos mais impróprios... hehehehe Beijão!**  
**

**Maggie C. M. - **Só responderemos no próximo capítulo isso, mas é um bom chute. T+. bjus.

**Ale Cullen - **Você não precisa perder o sono porque não gosta da Tanya, sério, é um sentimento geral da nação, relaxa... Mas desejar dor de dente? Alix tenta imaginar Tanya com os caninos cariados, tendo que fazer canal hauahauha Terrível, meu, simplesmente terrível! Oh site, ficou fofo, né? Trabalho durrissimo de Ju, os créditos são todos dela, só dei uma mãozinha de vez em quando, eu também amo aquele lugarzinho.

**Maria Fernanda - **Deixamos? O_o Comofas? Sério, eu jurava que as explicações eram importantes, rs. Hahaha Não somos boazinhas, somos espatanas /piadinha pessoal/ Sorry, não espere nada de bondade vinda de nossas pessoas. Você gosta da Tanya? O.O Sério, sério mesmo? Isso é, tipo, surpreendente, mas ok rs. Ohh, o site é uma must, e renderei graças a Ju por tê-lo feito pelo resto da minha vida.

**Aline M. - **Pois é, tadinho do Sam, sofremos tanto com a morte dele, mas não tinha outro jeito. Oh, a história da colheita deu uma dor de cabeça para casar tudo, mas conseguimos, depois de algumas aspirinas tudo é possível. Brigada pelos chocolates, pode mandar mais sempre que quiser.

**Lunna X]~ - **Dois dias? Uau! Você não deve ter saído da frente do pc e sua mãe odiou isso? Conheço bem essa historia, já fiz tanto isso. Oh, você gosta da Linds, adorei sua descrição dela, e por você ter notado a relação dela com o Emmett, merecia um capítulo de presente, se eu fosse boazinha, mas eu nãooo sou. rs Ser foda é foda também ^^ hahahaha Beijão.

**Laura Carvalheira - **Oi Laura! Realmente, o Sam provavelmente está incrivelmente feliz com o fim que o lycantropus dele teve, onde quer que esteja! E sim, agora o Jake adquiriu um novo grau de gostosura que só provém de posições de comando... XD E ficamos muito felizes em saber que a explicação das três grandes te agradou tanto! Temos muitoooo mais sobre ela, mas acho que vamos ter de colocar apenas no website, não tem espaço na fic... Quanto a Bella... Espere o próximo capítulo. Deus recompensa os pacientes! E deixando as coisas claras, não teremos NCs por pelo menos mais uns quatro capítulos, então sooooooooorry! Anyways, que bom que gostou do site e do capítulo! Esperamos que este também agrade, e o próximo mais ainda!**  
**

**evelyn -** Gente, como vocês conseguem ler tantos capítulos tão rapidamente? Eu fico totalmente boba como isso, quero dizer, mais boba do que eu já sou. Bom, quanto as suas perguntas, eu só posso dizer: próximo capítulo, altas revelações!

**Thais - **Oh, que bom que você está adorando a fic, novo capítulo, gostou?

**Tsunay Nami - **Leitoras me surpreendendo, eu não imaginava que alguém iria compreender a Tanya, é tão mais fácil detestá-la, vá lá, é extremamente fácil detestá-la, ela abusa, mas enfim. Jake e Linds são muito fofos, rs, mas as interrupções foram necessárias, se tivesse acontecido antes, a história sofreria grandes baixas. HUahaua a conversa com o Charlie foi assustadora, e ninguém merecia aquilo, eu sei. Bjus.

**Thassila, Aline Evans, Nayara - **Calma, girls, aqui está o capítulo, antes tarde do que nunca!

evelyn - Obrigada pelos elogios, e aqui está o capítulo! Sem pânico!

* * *

**Até o próximo capítulo, que talvez só seja postado no sábado também, porque estarei sozinha -__- para responder todas as reviews. Que os poderes me protejam, e façam a Ju ter uma boa viagem para os EUA.**

**Té mais, galera.**


	24. Bella

**CAPÍTULO XXIII**

– **Bella -**

_Eu não sabia que horas eram. Era noite, este tanto ficava óbvio pelo fato de que meu quarto estava completamente escuro exceto pelos raios prateados de luar que se chocavam silenciosamente com a parede; mas afora isso, eu não sabia que horas eram._

_Eu também não sabia que horas tinha dormido – até mesmo que havia dormido – mas era um fato que, para eu estar acordando, eu tinha de ter caído no sono em algum ponto do dia._

_Minha última memória era de estar sentado na frente da TV, assistindo alguma coisa, abraçado a Lindsay, pensando._

_Eu não me lembrava quando isso tinha sido; não me lembrava do que estava passando na TV; não me lembrava no que estivera pensando. Eu só me lembrava de Lindsay, e dela estar ao meu lado, e de que de repente as coisas não pareciam tão ruins quanto antes._

_Piscando os olhos algumas vezes, os esfreguei para afastar o sono e me espreguicei ainda esticado na cama._

_Onde estava Linds?_

_Virando de lado, encontrei minha resposta: ela estava sentada na mesa, em frente a janela, observando o mundo lá fora, enrolada em uma das minhas camisas. Sorri um pouco, tanto quanto meus músculos amortecidos permitiam, e estiquei um braço para fora da cama, deixando que minha mão tentasse alcançar por Lindsay por um instante antes de cair derrotada no chão com um suave 'thump'._

- O que você tá fazendo fora da cama? – _resmunguei, minha voz rouca de sono._

- Não estou tão exausta quando você, Jake – respondi, virando levemente o rosto para ele – Tentaram arrancar a sua essência, não a minha.

- Você 'tá longe... Eu 'tô com saudades – _estiquei meu braço mais uma vez, mas meus dedos se recusavam a alcançar tão longe._

- Dois metros não é tão longe – pulei para o chão e logo estava na cama, com os braços dele ao meu redor – Se a minha equipe estivesse aqui teríamos uma chance. – resmunguei.

- Você ligou para Jean Paul, ele reservou o vôo, agora está além da sua capacidade – _beijei a testa dela; não era hora de se preocupar com essas coisas, era hora de dormir e recuperar as energias que haviam sido gastas durante o dia, para podermos enfrentar Helena quando ela aparecesse._

- Já era para Malik ter dado sinais de vida, de Paris para Praga é um pulo, se você aluga um aeromotor está nas montanhas em dois tempos – resmunguei mais um pouco. – Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, não posso simplesmente ficar esperando que ela venha atrás de vocês.

- Não tem nada que você possa fazer agora, Linds, sinto muito – _acariciei o rosto dela, sabendo que ela ia odiar o que eu estava dizendo, e sorri_ – A não ser que você conheça algum clã aqui em Forks ao qual nós possamos apelar para nos ajudar, só nos resta esperar.

- Existe algo que eu posso fazer...

- O quê? Olhar mais um pouco pela janela?

Meneei a cabeça em negativa.

- Você sabe para que serve isso, Jake? – ergui meu pulso, lhe mostrando a mandala.

- Proteção contra o desconhecido – _sussurrei, parando com as brincadeiras. Eu não gostava daquela mandala, realmente não gostava._

- Sim, exatamente. Ela foi criada para que não ficássemos em constante alerta defendendo-nos, entende? Só que ela gasta muita energia, mais da metade da magia de uma bruxa é sugada pela mandala. Hoje em dia isso é aceitável, não vivemos em constante luta contra ninguém.

- Aquilo era _metade _da sua magia? –_ perguntei, me referindo às árvores e aos cristais._

- Sim, por quê?

- Parecia mais.

- Parecia mais o que?

- Mais do que a metade – _cutuquei a barriga dela_ – Você é poderosa, quem diria!

- Idiota – lhe estapeei a cabeça e tentei fugir das mãos dele.

- Bobona! – _rindo, apertei a barriga dela, fazendo cócegas, e a impedi de fugir._

- Jacob! Vamos acordar o tio Billy assim!

- Meu pai que te convidou para ficar aqui – _disse, agora cutucando o pescoço dela com o nariz e rindo mais um pouco_ – Ele que lide com as conseqüências de seus convites...

- Ele não me convidou para isso! – bati na mão de Jacob que estava na minha cocha – Por Deus, criei um demônio.

- Você está certíssima! – _fingindo horror, tirei minhas mãos dela, rolei na cama colocando meio metro de distância entre nós e encostando na parede, e a encarei com meu ar mais sério_ – Se meu pai não te convidou para fuxicar comigo, não fuxicaremos! Corretíssimo!

Revirei os olhos.

- É tão detestável quando você se comporta com a idade que realmente tem.

_Rolei de volta para ela e a abracei com um sorriso._

- E ainda assim você gosta de mim. Incrível!

- Todo mundo sempre duvidou da minha sanidade mesmo – dei de ombros – Será que eu posso voltar a falar do assunto importante?

- Me desculpe _– sorrindo, roubei um último beijo dela _– Pode falar.

- Enfim, eu não posso nem de longe duelar com Helena, ela tem centenas de anos, é muito mais poderosa que eu e tal, certo?

- Certo...? – _concordei, meio duvidoso. Eu nunca havia visto Helena, mas Lindsay parecia poderosa o suficiente para dar um chute no traseiro de qualquer um, até onde eu via._

- Sim, eu não posso! Ela deve ser umas vinte vezes mais poderosa que eu, no mínimo. Mas se eu acertá-la com um golpe só de magia, posso desnorteá-la a ponto de vocês conseguiremm derrotá-la.

- Mas...? – _sempre havia um mas_.

- Mas isso: eu preciso destruir a mandala.

_Abaixei meu rosto para encarar a tatuagem com interesse. Uma coisa aparentemente tão simples que estava nos causando tantos problemas..._

- Então destrua.

- Não é tão fácil assim, para fazer isso foi necessário um ritual de magia muito poderoso que durou horas, Jake.

- Você precisa de Malik para destruí-lo?

- Eu preciso de outra bruxa para destruí-lo, não precisa ser necessariamente o Malik – falei, cuidadosa.

- Eu vou ter de conhecer Jean Paul? – _gemi, escondendo o rosto no ombro dela; a última coisa que eu queria quando a vidas de tanta gente estava em jogo era conhecer um imbecil que podia acabar me tirando dos eixos._

- Não tenho tempo para trazer o Jean Paul para cá, se eu tivesse pensado nisso antes dava... Eu preciso fazer isso em horas, não sei como irei me comportar sem a mandala, ela tem feito parte da minha vida há cinco anos. Preciso de tempo para me acostumar.

- Então qual é o plano? – _levantei o rosto para encará-la; ela não teria exposto essa possibilidade se não tivesse uma solução, teria?_

- Nós meio que temos outra bruxa a disposição, era nisso que eu estava pensando antes de você acordar, em nenhuma outra situação eu cogitaria isso, mas nossas vidas estão em jogo e...

- Quem? – _perguntei antes que ela pudesse falar até perder a voz._

Fechei os olhos antes de responder e soltei a bomba.

- Bella.

_Antes que eu pudesse me controlar estava sentado na cama, jogando um olhar incrédulo para Lindsay._

- Você tá brincando, né?

- Não?

- A Bella não pode ser uma bruxa! – _minha voz provavelmente estava alta demais, mas, sério, era compreensível; Bella, uma bruxa? Bella era a pessoa mais normal do universo!_

- É meio chocante – concordei, me sentando melhor na cama.

- Mas ela não tem mandala nenhuma, ela não estudou com você, ela não sabe nem tirar um coelho da cartola!

- Ela teve sua magia vedada quando tinha dez anos de idade – contei.

- Isso é... – _escondi o rosto nas mãos, sem saber o que pensar disso_ – Ela é a _Bella_, Linds! Como ela pode ser uma bruxa? Ela vai ser vampirizada em questão de semanas!

- Nós sabemos disso, quando Bella encontrou-se com os Cullens muita gente quis destruí-los, eles não foram exterminados por muito pouco.

_Respirei fundo, tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Bella era uma bruxa. Bella tinha seus poderes vedados e por isso não havia botado fogo em nada ainda. Bella. Era. Uma. Bruxa._

- Ok... – _abaixando minhas mãos, eu encarei Lindsay por um instante_ – Ok... Então... Se Bella é uma bruxa... Mas não pode fazer magia... Qual a utilidade dela?

- Eu meio que pretendo quebrar o encantamento de Malik e liberar os poderes dela para que ela me ajude a destruir a mandala? – falei, tentando parecer animada e não alguém que acabava de falar um absurdo.

- Fazer isso não é complicado? – _perguntei, meus olhos meio arregalados_ – Não pode trazer algum problema pra Bella? E... – _me lembrei de algo que ela havia dito quando falara sobre as bruxas e a história delas _– Peraí, não é perigoso uma bruxa ser vampirizada? Quer dizer, ela é só uma, qual o nome, marionete? Ou ela...?

- Não, Bella é como eu – respondi – Não sabemos o resultado que isso terá, por isso estão todos de olho nos Cullens, isso só foi permitido porque foi o desejo dos Poderes.

- Ela sabe? – _perguntei depois de um tempo, fazendo um esforço tremendo para não pensar que Bella podia estar andando em direção a uma morte mais sólida do que a por vampirização depois do casamento dela com Edward Cullen._

- Na verdade, ela nem desconfia – respirei fundo – Tudo foi decidido quando éramos somente crianças.

- E você acha que ela vai reagir bem a essas notícias?

- Isso era outra coisa que eu estava pensando, eu nunca contaria isso a ela se não fosse absolutamente necessário, sabe?

_Acenei afirmativamente. Bella não era o tipo de pessoa que reagia bem a esse tipo de mudanças, e era quase insano pensar que era possível fazer tudo o que Linds queria fazer dar certo... E ainda assim, era uma das poucas opções que tínhamos, e era preciso considerar todas as opções numa situação daquelas._

- Por que vedaram os poderes dela? –_ perguntei, finalmente, tentando achar algum sentido naquela loucura._

- Nós temos pessoas que vêem o futuro como Alice, sabe? Enquanto para mim, elas viram um futuro como membro do meu clã, o futuro de Bella era totalmente negro. Ninguém sabia o que isso significava, e ela teria um poder enorme, Malik achou por bem não pagar para ver. Somente quando ela encontrou Edward e se apaixonou por ele, foi que compreendemos seu 'futuro negro'. Eles nasceram um para o outro, os Poderes decidiram assim, por isso os Cullens foram poupados.

- E você acha que é uma boa idéia fazer isso?

- Fazer o quê exatamente?

- Liberar os poderes da Bella. Se Malik achou que era mais seguro vedá-los...

- Eu sei, também acho uma péssima idéia – concordei, apoiando a cabeça de encontro aos joelhos – a outra opção é sentar e esperar.

- Você não conseguiria – _sussurrei, acariciando os cabelos dela. Era um fato da vida que Lindsay não conseguiria sentar e esperar se havia uma forma de agir, por mais estapafúrdia que ela fosse. Ela faria todo o possível para nos ajudar, eu sabia disso, e não ter o que fazer a estava deixando louca._

- Eu meio que poderia falar com ela e colocar isso em debate... – sugeri.

- É o máximo que podemos fazer agora – _concordei_ – Assim ela tem uma opção e o conhecimento... Talvez isso ajude ela mais à frente.

- Ótimo! – ergui o rosto satisfeita para beijá-lo.

_Abaixei meu rosto para beijá-la de volta e então, subitamente, me ocorreu um pensamento que eu imagino Lindsay não queria que me ocorresse._

- Peraí... – _me afastei um pouco dela para poder encará-la nos olhos, e franzi o cenho_ – Isso não é perigoso? Se a Bella concordar... Ela não tem experiência nenhuma, e você mesma disse que era um ritual complicado e impossível, e... – _respirei fundo, tentando não entrar em pânico e Lindsay me encarou com um ar culpado_ – Linds...?

- Que? – tentei dar meu sorriso mais feliz.

- Lindsay! Isso é perigoso, não é?

- Tudo na vida é perigoso, Jacob, ficar esperando com as mãos abanando Helena nos atacar é perigoso!

- Mas não é escolha sua! – _a larguei totalmente, horrorizado com a idéia de que ela podia estar colocando a vida dela e de Bella em jogo apenas por um 'se' estúpido, por uma possibilidade_ – Se ela atacar, ela pode atacar qualquer um, mas se você fizer isso é a sua vida e só a sua que está na linha! Eu não vou deixar você fazer uma coisa absurda dessas por uma coisa que _pode _dar certo!

- Se eu não fizer nada, todos nós vamos morrer! – exclamei – Ou você acha que Helena vai deixar eu me safar só porque eu sou bruxa? Ela vai ser pior comigo porque eu atrapalhei seus planos! Se eu morrer nessa, existe uma chance não vou negar, eu morreria tentando. O que é bem melhor do que com os braços cruzados!

- Braços cruzados? – _minha voz estava quase histérica, e eu queria me acalmar, mas não conseguia; a idéia de mais uma vez estar no limiar de perdê-la não deixava de me aterrorizar_ – Lutando! Você acha que estar lá fora e encarar ela de frente é ficar de braços cruzados?

- Quando eu não posso fazer nada além do que lhe dar um arranhão? É sim!

- Faz seiscentos anos que ninguém a vê, como você pode saber quanto poder ela tem ou que você não conseguiria machucar ela? É absurdo, Lindsay!

- Ela deve ter uns oitocentos anos de idade, uma experiência imensa e... – não conseguir terminar de falar.

- Linds! – _a segurei antes que ela caísse no chão, enquanto minha mente era invadida pela dor horrível e familiar de quando a estúpida mandala começava a dar problemas _– Merda! – _cerrando os dentes contra a dor praticamente física que eu estava sentindo, sentei Linds na cama e a segurei cuidadosamente enquanto ela travava uma batalha silenciosa contra a própria vontade de gritar. Abaixando os olhos, avistei a mandala queimando num vermelho-vivo, e senti pânico correndo pelas minhas veias._

_Não importava o que acontecesse, aquela coisa estúpida colocava a vida de Linds em risco. Ela estava sendo atacada por aquela merda, e se a mandala não fosse quebrada logo, ela acabaria morrendo por causa dela. No final, se Linds a desfizesse talvez ela tivesse mais chances de sobreviver do que se não fizesse aquilo._

_Assim que a minha raiva foi se dissolvendo em aceitação, a dor de Lindsay foi passando. Larguei os ombros dela devagar para abraçá-la, e a embalei silenciosamente, esperando o pior da dor acabar._

- Desculpa... – _murmurei nos cabelos dela quando já achava que ela estava melhor._

- Eu não sei se vou agüentar isso por mais tempo, quando eu penso que não pode doer mais... – senti meus olhos úmidos, lágrimas de dor e raiva. – Droga, essa coisa foi feita para me proteger, qual é o problema dela?!

- Carlisle... Carlisle disse que talvez ela estivesse entrando em conflito com a impressão – _sussurrei, me afastando para encará-la nos olhos._

- Conflito? – repeti, tentando regularizar a minha respiração. – Oh, pelos Poderes, quanto a impressão pode me mudar, Jake?

- Bom... Hm... Mais ou menos... Bom... Dizem que ela meio que cria uma impressão do parceiro na sua alma, então... Acho que é seguro dizer... Que Carlisle está certo?

- A mandala foi criada para nos proteger do desconhecido, bom ou mal, ela não vê a diferença. Esta mandala foi feita para mim, se eu mudei, se ela não está mais me reconhecendo... – ok, comecei a entrar em pânico.

- Linds, calma – _segurei os ombros dela e forcei-a a me encarar nos olhos _– Calma, ok? Vamos ligar para Bella, falar com ela, explicar a situação... Destruir a mandala... Vai dar tudo certo – _eu não sabia quem eu estava tentando convencer, se a ela ou a mim mesmo._

- Eu acho que não tenho muitas escolhas agora, não é mesmo? – tentei rir sem sucesso, o que saiu uma risada de maníaco.

- Eu estou tão feliz com essa situação quanto você – _fiquei de pé, pegando a mão dela na minha_ – Mas se nós não temos escolha, nós vamos fazê-la dar certo. Ok? Nós estamos nessa juntos, e vamos sair dela.

- Que bom que um de nós de repente ficou confiante...

- Eu não tenho opção, tenho? – _me curvei para beijar a testa dela, e então a puxei de pé _– Vamos. Quanto mais rápido resolvermos isso, melhor.

- É madrugada ainda, Jake... – comentei.

- Vampiros dormem? – _lancei um olhar incrédulo para ela_ – A Bella não vai se importar. Vamos.

- Bella dorme ainda...

- Eu pensei que fosse você quem odiava ficar de braços cruzados esperando.

- Ok, eu... Posso me vestir antes? – indaguei, apontando para mim mesma.

- Rápido – _peguei uma camiseta de cima da cadeira no meu quarto e a enfiei pela cabeça_ – Antes que eu entre em pânico.

- Já tou indo, já tou indo... Você é impaciente, parece que tem alguém morrendo – falei, e sorri para ele – Eu sei, foi uma piada cretina.

- Mais cretina impossível – fiz uma careta para ela e peguei as chaves do Rabbit – Vou ligando o carro.

_Quando parei o carro na frente da casa dos Cullens, fomos recebidos imediatamente por um Edward com ar de poucos amigos. Ele me encarou, encarou Lindsay, espremeu os olhos, e finalmente se comunicou._

- Ela está dormindo – _o tom dele era levemente cortante, apenas o suficiente para me deixar preocupado sobre o que ele escutara na minha cabeça._

- Eu não tenho culpa – me defendi – ela nasceu assim.

- Como você pôde esconder isso quando a vida dela estava em risco! Eu ia deixar morderem o pescoço dela sem nem saber que podia causar o fim do mundo com isso!

- Não vai causar o fim do mundo... – resmunguei – Bruxos já foram vampirizados no passado, só que eles preferiram se matar a continuar da condição, bobinho.

- Isso não é brincadeira! – _Edward apontou um dedo diretamente para o caminho pelo qual nós havíamos entrado_ – Eu não vou deixar que vocês façam essa proposta absurda pra ela, então é melhor vocês simplesmente voltarem pra La Push.

- Proposta absurda? – _abri a porta do carro e saltei para fora, encarando Edward por cima do capô; ele estava, mais uma vez, começando a me deixar profundamente irritado_ – A vida da prima dela está em perigo, e eu posso estar viajando aqui, mas algo me diz que ela iria querer ajudar se pudesse!

- Lindsay, eu sinto muito, mas...

- Eu não vou levar pro lado pessoal, relaxa, seria assustador se entre eu e a Bella, você preferisse a mim.

- Não é uma questão de preferência, é uma questão de lógica! – _Edward me lançou um olhar irritado e eu devolvi no mesmo tom_ – Eu conheço a Bella. Ela nunca vai te perdoar se você deixar a prima dela morrer porque você tinha medo de perdê-la.

- Eu não vou deixá-la se matar por...

- Lindsay que está disposta a morrer pelo seu traseiro duro? – _retruquei._

Tive que rir dessa de Jacob.

- Nem eu sabia que era tão supimpa!

- Nós estamos nessa juntos, Edward, e se pretendemos sobreviver, nós precisamos da Lindsay, viva e inteira, e da Bella, se possível. Então não importa o que você diga, não importa o que você faça, nós vamos falar com ela!

- Eu não vou perder a Bella por causa de vocês! – _ele vociferou, irritado._

- E eu não vou perder a Lindsay por causa de você! –_ gritei de volta, me segurando para não tentar estrangular Edward._

- Parem! – fui para o meio dos dois e coloquei as mãos em seus peitos, só depois que eu notei que isso era algo muito estúpido a se fazer, pois eles podiam me transformar em mingau, mas enfim – Lobisomem bonzinho e vampiro legal são amigos, lembram?

- Ele quer deixar você morrer e você vai defendê-lo? – _perguntei, encarando Lindsay horrorizado._

- Eu não vou deixar ELA morrer, eu só não vou deixar a BELLA morrer!

- Gente, calma... – respirei fundo, droga, eu não nasci para ser conciliadora, eu era sempre a histérica e irracional da história – Edward, eu também acho uma idéia estúpida, você não pode ler a minha mente, mas eu morreria para não colocar a Bella em perigo. Mas... todos vamos morrer se não nos arriscarmos agora, inclusive ela.

- Por que eu vou morrer? – _Bella apareceu à porta da casa dos Cullens, enrolada em uma coberta e com a cara inchada de sono; soltando um bocejo, ela se aproximou_ – O que vocês tão fazendo aqui? – _perguntou para mim e Linds com ar curioso, e eu lancei um olhar irritado para Edward._

- Tipo, er... – abri meu sorrisão, de repente eu não queria mais contar os segredos do universo a Bella tanto assim – Acordamos você? O que acha de pedirmos a Esme um big café da manhã?

- São três da manhã – Bella coçou os olhos e se encostou em Edward – Ainda não estou com fome.

- Então me faz companhia numa caminhada?

- Hm... – ela olhou de Edward para mim, como se analisasse a situação – ALICE! – de repente a vampira estava o nosso lado, sorriso em posto – Você pode ficar de olho neles enquanto eu e a Linds passeamos?

- Claro! – assisti enquanto Alice pegava o braço de Edward e o puxava na direção da casa – Vamos, meninos, filmes!

Enquanto eu via Alice quase que literalmente arrastar o irmão para dentro e Jacob os seguir com uma expressão confusa depois que eu mandei, me virei para Bella.

- Mas hein?

- Eles iam se matar – Bella explicou sensatamente, cruzando os braços por baixo das cobertas – Alguém precisava mantê-los sobre controle enquanto você me diz o que veio aqui dizer.

- Edward vai me perseguir pelo resto da minha vida, ou pelos próximos séculos, o que vier mais rápido. Isso não é uma figura de linguagem.

- Eu vou impedi-lo, não se preocupe – Bella sorriu a indicou com a cabeça o gramado em frente a casa dos Cullens – Vamos dar uma volta, então?

- Claro, não é como se eu me importasse com outra pessoa quererendo me matar – falei, a seguindo.

- São três da manhã, Jake está na casa dos Cullens, e sua camiseta está ao contrário. O que aconteceu, Linds?

- Eu tive uma idéia muito estúpida que agora parece ainda mais estúpida do que na hora que eu tive, vamos deixar para lá.

Ela pegou meu braço com o dela e abriu um sorriso imenso e sonolento.

- Vamos lá, Linds, nada é tão horrível que você não possa me contar! Eu nem corri atrás de você com tochas quando descobri que você era bruxa!

- Com certeza, depois você teria que fazer uma auto-mutilação.

- Linds! – ela riu – Vamos lá, o que houve?

- Bella, você nunca teve curiosidade de porque Edward não pode ler a sua mente?

- Hm... Já?

- Então... – olhei para o chão e respirei fundo – ele não pode ler a sua mente porque...

- Sim! Porque sim! – Edward apareceu subitamente ao lado de Bella, parecendo levemente em pânico – Ok? Bella, vamos, hora de dormir de novo!

- Edward, eu esperava mais de você... – comentei, cruzando os braços – Algo menos dramático.

- E eu esperava um pouco mais de consideração da sua parte – ele pegou a mão de Bella e a puxou na direção da casa – Vamos, Bella!

- Edward, não! – ela tentou se soltar, e por um instante eu achei que Edward ia arrancar a mão dela fora, mas então ele a soltou devagar – Eu quero ouvir o que a Linds tem pra me dizer!

- Você não quer, eu n...

- EDWARD! – Bella colocou as mãos na cintura e até eu fiquei com medo dela por um instante – Volte para dentro e espere com Alice e Jake. Quando eu terminar aqui eu vou falar com você, agora pare de ser super-protetor e xô!

- Bella, você é uma bruxa – soltei o verbo antes que Edward pudesse retrucar.

Silêncio. E então:

- Sou?!

- Éééé... – confirmei, daí virei para Edward – por favor, não me mate.

Eu não sabia o que era mais assustador, se a cara de vampiro mau que ele fez ou o fato de que ele escolheu não responder.

- Mas como eu posso ser bruxa?

- Tipo assim... Num passado distante você morreu, de alguma forma... Passaram-se alguns séculos, e você voltou, linda, forte e poderosa. Mas o incrível e gostoso Edward estava no seu caminho, só que não sabíamos disso, então Malik decidiu podar seus poderes. Numa versão bemmmmmm resumida, é isso.

- Podar meus poderes? – as sobrancelhas de Bella estavam altas na testa, e o olhar de Edward parecia ainda mais irritado, se possível – Mas... Quando foi que isso aconteceu? Por que foi que... – ela pareceu ficar sem palavras, e resolveu começar a fazer gestos com as mãos dignos de O Poderoso Chefão – Eu? Bruxa?

- Isso não é o nome de um livro? Sim, você bruxa... Mas não foi só para lhe contar isso que eu vim aqui.

- Não?!

- Lindsay... – Edward praticamente grunhiu, mas agora que a merda já tava feita, só restava jogar ela no ventilador mesmo.

- Eu acho que há uma chance de enfrentar a Helena, isso envolve eu e você, Bella.

- Eu vou ter de enfrentar Helena?! – os olhos de Bella estavam arregalados e a voz dela histérica; não eram bons sinais.

- Não... Não se preocupe – tratei de acalmá-la – eu vou.

Bella respirou fundo algumas vezes e olhou para o céu antes de estar calma o suficiente para falar de novo numa voz em decibéis humanos.

- Então o que eu tenho a ver com isso tudo?

- Você precisa me ajudar a destruir isso aqui – falei, mostrando meu pulso tatuado – Só isso.

- Mas... Ela não é pra sua proteção?

- É... Mas por causa da impressão, ela está querendo me matar, então eu acho que é legal eu me livrar dela, tipo, rápido, sabe?

- Ok... Ok – Bella respirou fundo mais uma vez, e Edward parecia pronto para me estrangular agora – Então... O que eu tenho de fazer? Acender velas? Incensos? Queimar flores num caldeirão? – os olhos dela se arregalaram de novo – Eu não vou ter de arrancar a pele do seu pulso, né, Linds? Me diz que não!

- Ow... Então... – sorri amarelo – Você já ouviu falar de regressão?

- De vidas passadas?

- Isso, vamos precisar fazer uma para quebrar o encantamento de Malik, só usando o poder da sua vida anterior para... – bufei e olhei para Edward – pára de fazer careta, a merda já tá feita.

- Eu não acredito que você contou para ela!

- Você sabia? – Bella se virou para ele horrorizada.

- Eu escutei enquanto eles estavam vindo – ele grunhiu de volta para ela, fazendo cara feita – Você não vai contar pra ela sobre como é perigoso, Lindsay?

- Claro, nós podemos morrer fazendo isso, Bella... Ou nós podemos morrer quando Helena bater a nossa porta também. – disse.

- Eu não vou deixar Helena machucá-la! – Edward havia entrado no seu modo protetor. Sério, o que tinham esses homens de Forks? Primeiro Jake, agora Edward, será que todos eles eram tapados sem cura?

- Jura? – cruzei meus braços – E, me conta, como você pretende fazer isso?

- Do jeito que for necessário. Se eu tiver de pegar Bella e sair corren...

- Ok, eu topo – Bella falou por cima de Edward.

- Eu sabia... – dei pulinhos – Você é minha prima, se a gente se fode, se fode com estilo.

Bella apertou mais as cobertas ao redor dela mesma.

- A gente vai fazer isso agora?

- Não, primeiro eu preciso me lembrar exatamente como se faz isso... E me preparar, te ensinar e... Comer alguma coisa porque estou faminta.

- Ótimo. Eu vou ter uma palavrinha com a Bella antes, Alice deve estar preparando algo pra vocês – Edward passou um braço pelos ombros de Bella e começou a puxá-la/arrastá-la a força para longe de mim.

- Certo... – olhei ao meu redor – Vampiro nervoso já foi, Jake, você pode sair de trás da moita, ele não vai me matar, eu espero.

- É bom que ele não te mate mesmo, porque senão eu vou comer ele cru na janta – _fiquei de pé com os braços cruzados e a encarei através da escuridão_ – Vampiro imbecil.

- Eu não tiro a razão dele, eu estou puta comigo mesma... Não queria jogar a Bella nessa história, caramba. É uma péssima, péssima idéia.

- A Bella concordou, não tem mais nada que ele possa fazer _– parei em frente a ela e enfiei as mãos nos bolsos_ – E a idéia não é péssima, uma péssima idéia é ele vampirificar ela quando isso coloca a vida dela em risco!

- Eles só querem ficar juntos para sempre, Jake, não é pedir demais.

_A encarei em silêncio por um instante, esperando que por algum milagre ela entendesse que eu também queria isso com ela, e não tinha menos direito a eternidade que Bella e Edward Cullen._

- Esme estava fazendo café da manhã pra gente.

- Ela é a mãe que eu pedi a Deus, quando meus pais chegarem vou pedir que a Esme dê aulas intensivas a dona Karla.

- Quando seus pais chegam?

- Oh meu Deus... Em três dias – passei a mão no rosto – meus pais são tão inconveniente as vezes, o mundo tá acabando, e eu vou ter que ficar paparicando, eu mereço.

- Sempre conte com Alice para arranjar coisas obtusas para mantê-los ocupados... Ela tentou fazer com que eu e Edward Cullen jogássemos gamão!

- Alice é minha alma gêmea... – sorri, encantada.

- Você escutou direito? Gamão! – _a porta se abriu e Alice sorriu para nós dois._

- Para sua informação, gamão é um jogo altamente divertido e uma tradição mundial para acalmar velhos briguentos. Afora a parte de 'velhos', combinava muito bem com a cena que você e Edward estavam fazendo!

- Já pensou no que vai fazer com os meus pais? – indaguei, enquanto entrava na casa.

- Roupas a provar, comidas a experimentar, pontos turísticos a visitar, discursos-surpresa a escrever... Ah, acredite em mim, tenho bastante coisa planejada para eles – Alice acenou para dentro quando chegamos à porta de entrada – Esme está terminando de fazer os ovos, vocês vão querer tomar café?

- Claro, eu preciso lembrar de como se faz uma regressão, tenho ligeira impressão que matei essa aula. – resmunguei, acenando para Emmett que estava vendo TV.

- Você pode ver se Carlisle não tem alguma coisa sobre isso na biblioteca.

- Carlisle não vai ter o tipo de livros que eu preciso, acredite.

- Onde podemos achar essas informações? – _perguntei, pegando a mão de Linds enquanto andávamos até a cozinha atrás de Alice._

- Nos livros que eu escondo num compartimento falso dentro do meu closet lá em Praga, por exemplo – meneei a cabeça em negativa – Droga, por que eu não nasci nerd?

- Porque nerds são um porre – Alice sentenciou, rolando os olhos nas órbitas – Você precisa que alguém vá até Praga pegar seus livros? Ou consegue achar alguma coisa na net?

- Esse é um tipo de informação restrita a pequenos círculos e no dia que Malik deixar que eu escaneie um livro, eu como meu próprio fígado – falei, puxando o prato de panquecas mais próximo.

- Como você vai fazer pra ter certeza sobre o que tem de fazer, então? – _perguntei, apoiando o queixo nas mãos e, assim como Alice Cullen, assistindo Linds comer._

- Tentando até dar certo?

- Você vai usar a Bella de rato de laboratório?!

- Tentar fazer regressão não é perigoso, o pior que pode acontecer é cairmos no sono, o mais importante é o que acontece depois que a regressão ocorre. Não se preocupe.

_Respirei fundo, e aceitei a caneca de café que Esme me ofereceu com ar levemente receoso._

- Ok. Não me preocupar. Acho que consigo fazer isso.

- Qualé, Jake, o pior que eu posso fazer é convocar por engano os quatro cavaleiros do Apocalipse.

- Lindsay! – _lancei um olhar irritado para ela e tomei um gole de café; era quase tão bom quanto o de Linds._

- Senso de humor, Jacob - sorri, beijando a bochecha dele

- Eles são tão fofos – Esme sussurrou teatralmente para Alice, sorrindo para nós dois.

- Praticamente material de cartão do Hallmark – Alice concordou – Se eu não estivesse morta, teria pego diabetes agora.

- Não seja má, Alice! – Esme se virou para nós, ainda sorrindo – Vocês formam um lindo casal.

- Me mate agora... – sussurrei e escondi o rosto no ombro de Jake; tudo o que nós precisávamos em nossas vidas, vampiras ainda mais pentelhas que Bella.

* * *

- Então é isso... Resumindo toda a história dos meus últimos nove anos e as decisões que eles tomaram ao seu respeito – terminei de contar para Bella algumas horas mais tarde.

Incrivelmente Jacob e Edward ficaram calados o tempo todo, ambos parecendo muito mal humorados, mas totalmente em silêncio. Sorri para Jake, apoiando a cabeça no seu ombro, eu meio que estava deitada/sentada no sofá da sala, isso não foi nada difícil.

- E a única maneira de descobrirmos de quem eu renasci... E de liberar meus poderes... É com a regressão? – Bella perguntou lentamente enquanto Jake apoiava a bochecha na minha cabeça, ainda estranhamente em silêncio.

- Tenho a ligeira impressão que Malik sabe quem somos, mas ele é terminantemente contra essa descoberta sem que ele julgue a pessoa completamente preparada – suspirei – Mas ele não está aqui, se estivesse não estaríamos tendo essa conversa para começar.

- Ok... Então... O que temos de fazer?

- Edward? – o encarei, tentativamente, enquanto Jacob passava um braço ao redor dos meus ombros.

- Você não vai me pedir pra ajudar com essa loucura, vai?

- Quero saber se você vai permitir, ou eu vou ter que te enfeitiçar, na verdade – sorri.

- Ele aceita – _Bella respondeu antes que Edward pudesse dizer alguma coisa; ela lançou um olhar irritado para o noivo que me fez perguntar exatamente sobre o quê eles conversaram enquanto eu e Linds tomávamos café_ – Não aceita, Edward?

Ele grunhiu o que parecia ser um consentimento.

- Jacob, você também quer ir? – indaguei ao moço calado que me agarrava.

- Eu não vou atrapalhar? – _perguntei baixinho; eu não queria deixar que elas fizessem isso sozinhas, mas eu não queria ficar no caminho também._

- De jeito nenhum.

- Então eu acho que vou.

- Ok. Temos de ir pra algum lugar especial? – Bella perguntou, depois de lançar mais um olhar para Edward que parecia dizer claramente 'não ouse reclamar!'.

- Não, esse é um tipo de magia bem fácil, na verdade, até algumas pessoas relativamente comuns fazem, então... Bom, você vem fazendo magia a torto e a direito nos últimos anos, fazer uma regressão é fácil.

- Então vamos acabar logo com isso?

- Certo – me levantei e fui me ajoelhar, pegando as mãos dela entre as minhas – como temos o mesmo sangue, pode ser que seja bem mais fácil, pode ser que já tenhamos nos encontrado na sua vida passada, por isso voltamos como primas, entende?

- Entendo – Bella acenou a cabeça afirmativamente, mas os olhos dela estavam um pouco arregalados. Era fácil fazer bravata, mas uma vez que se tinha de encarar a realidade ficava mais difícil; era fácil compreender que ela estava começando a ficar com medo de novo – Hm... Fecho os olhos?

- Não é necessário, quero que me encare e faça tudo que eu disser, ok?

- Ok.

- Pelas areias do tempo vagamos, esperando o momento certo para retornar. O passado foi oculto, para que pudéssemos crescer e recriar. Agora é tempo que os mistérios caiam por terra e as verdades ressurjam. Ó Poderes, que tudo criam e tudo podem, nos levem até o último momento que estas almas estiveram juntas na última aventura.

_Bella e Linds se encararam por longos minutos sem sequer piscar, concentradas aparentemente em ficar em silêncio; então, lentamente, tão lentamente que quase não notei que estava acontecendo, o ar foi se adensando ao redor delas e se azulando, até que elas estavam envoltas em fumaça púrpura translúcida. Dançando no ar, a fumaça veio até mim e então envolveu Edward, e foi como se o mundo ao nosso redor desaparecesse, em uma sensação estranhamente parecida com a que eu tivera quando vira as memórias de Linds._

_Quando a fumaça se dissipou, estávamos sentados no que parecia ser um corredor de pedra escura. Fiquei de pé lentamente, encarando as coisas ao meu redor, as tapeçarias pesadas, um ou dois aparadores de madeira escura, nenhuma janela, e me perguntei onde raios havíamos ido parar._

- Um castelo – _Edward falou próximo a mim e foi até a tapeçaria mais próxima_ – Está escrito em francês.

- Brilhantes conclusões, Cullen – _rolei os olhos nas órbitas, o seguindo até a tapeçaria_ – Mas por que estamos aqui é a pergunta que me preocupa.

- Isso é totalmente inaceitável, Selina! – _ouvimos uma voz feminina exclamar e nos viramos imediatamente, para encontrar duas mulheres descendo o corredor com passos lentos; uma delas era loira e de rosto arredondado e forte, com grandes olhos azuis, e a outra era uma morena de corpo miúdo e olhos azuis cheios de irritação e malícia _– Ela precisa de limites, Helena às vezes se comporta como uma cortesã.

- Ela está fazendo um favor à humanidade, nos livrando dos não-humanos! – _a mulher que devia ser Selina respondeu, e eu me aproximei alguns passos delas, imaginando onde raios estavam Lindsay e Bella _– Eles são pragas, Bridgit, e eu não vou culpar Helena por querer limpar o mundo de uma chaga!

- O seu problema é o extremismo, mulher – _as duas encaminharam-se para uma porta que um par de homens abriu-lhes, revelando uma sacada _– Nós necessitamos deles, se eles se extinguirem tudo estará perdido.

- Um. Nós só precisamos que um de cada deles sobreviva! _– Selina abanou uma mão como se espantasse uma mosca, e eu me peguei puxando Edward para a sacada antes que os guardas fechassem a porta atrás delas_ – E Ernest tem tudo sobre controle, se esqueceu?! Lobisomens cultivados... A idéia foi sua, você deveria lembrar - _a loira completou com um sorriso torto._

_Bridgit respirou fundo, e pude notar que ela cerrara ligeiramente os punhos._

- Sim, a idéia foi minha, mas os Poderes sabem que meus planos não são para exterminá-los, mas controlá-los. Encontrar uma cura para a peste.

- Você e seus sonhos... – _atirando a cabeça para trás, Selina soltou uma gargalhada que fez os pêlos da minha nuca se arrepiarem_ – Eu pensei que você tinha crescido, Bridgit. Amadurecido. Você precisa perceber que esses sonhos não vão se tornar realidade; os Poderes criaram os monstros por algum motivo, e quanto mais eu penso, mais próxima a conclusão de que foi para nos ajudar, eu chego.

- Não cabe a você e a ninguém supor quais foram as vontades dos Poderes, Selina - _a morena cruzou os braços, parecendo ainda mais irritada_ - Todos os dias eu acordo e questiono a mim mesma porque eles e não nós receberam a eternidade, e a resposta é que assim deve ser. Que isto é um pecado e um erro, que um dia pagaremos alto por nossas ações. E sua prima com a sana pagará mais alto que qualquer um.

- Então deixe-a escolher quão alto vai ser o preço – _se dobrando por cima do balaústre da sacada, a loira encarou o chão lá em baixo; ela parecia irriquieta, como uma criança levada de três anos. Certamente não fazia o tipo de pessoa que eu imaginava andando por aí, matando pessoas a torto e a direito por vingança_ – Além do mais, ela não liga para morrer. Ela só liga para magia, você sabe disso...

- Somos tão culpadas quanto ela por não pará-la.

_Rolando os olhos nas órbitas, Selina se dobrou ainda mais sobre a sacada, e seus pés saíram do chão, as pregas do vestido dela se abanando no ar conforme ela os mexia. Os olhos dela dançavam de prazer, e eu começava a entender o que Lindsay havia dito sobre ela ter ficado meio louca depois que perdera o marido e os filhos para os vampiros._

_Pensar em Lindsay acendeu um sinal luminoso na minha cabeça, e eu olhei ao meu redor, me perguntando quando ela ia aparecer com Bella; mais do que qualquer pessoa que eu conhecia, ela ficaria interessada em ver as memórias de Selina e Bridgit, se fossem a Selina e Bridgit que eu pensava que eram._

_E foi só então que eu entendi._

_Como um soco no estômago, realização baixou sobre mim, e Edward Cullen arregalou visivelmente os olhos ao meu lado conforme eu entendia._

_Aquilo era uma memória de Selina Lorenz e Bridgit Deveraux._

_Elas eram Bella e Linds._

_Eu ia vomitar._

- Não –_ Edward sibilou do meu lado, e eu podia sentir uma onda gelada descendo pelo meu corpo enquanto eu era preenchido pelo pânico. Nós dois estávamos ferrados _– Não pode ser.

- Então por que a gente 'tá aqui? Isso é uma memória! Você viu como foi na mente da Linds!

- Não... – _Edward virou-se para olhá-las_ – Não poder ser... Nós não podemos amar as maiores assassinas das nossas espécies, Jacob.

- Deus é o maior dos carrascos – _sussurrei, me lembrando das palavras de Lindsay. Então, grunhindo, escondi meu rosto nas mãos, fazendo uma força descomunal para não gritar ou chutar alguma coisa_ – Eu não _acredito_! Que merda, que MERDA!

_E então Selina pareceu finalmente se decidir sobre qual era a melhor resposta a dar, e virou o rosto para Bridgit com um sorriso, chamando minha atenção e me calando – qual das duas seria Linds?_

_Gemi com o pensamento._

- Eu sinceramente não sei quando você se perdeu, Bridgit, mas ultimamente você está parecendo uma noviça... Eu poderia te dar um terço e te fazer se ajoelhar sobre joio e ninguém notaria que algo mudou – _balançando os pés uma última vez, a mulher voltou a ficar de pé, apoiando uma mão na cintura e a outra na sacada, se virando para a morena _– Pare de se preocupar, nós temos planos reservas, se esqueceu? Lobisomens cultivados... Lembra-se? Porque se você se esqueceu eu ficarei verdadeiramente preocupada, esta idéia foi tão sua quanto...

- Chega – _a mulher mandou, e a loira deu um meio sorriso, mas se calou_ – Os lobisomens das terras de além mar são uma pretensão ainda não alcançada e um segredo que deve ser muito bem mantido. Estou no aguardo que tenha mantido sua palavra; se Helena suspeitar que existe algum lugar onde ela poderá obter poder, tudo será perdido.

- Não se preocupe, Bridgit. Se alguém descobrir que você _tem_ coração, não será _mea culpa_... Afinal de contas, eu ainda tenho um resquício de honra, ao contrário de minha querida prima – _rindo mais uma vez aquela risada gélida, Selina pulou, se sentando na sacada, e levou uma mão ao ar, fazendo com que uma rajada de vento frio se chocasse com os cabelos de Bridgit, fazendo os fios escuros voarem em todas as direções _– Agora pare de dar voltas no assunto, eu estou curiosa para saber o que descongelou a pedra de gelo que você carregava no peito.

- Do que está a falar? – _a morena olhou para o canto de olho para o exato lugar que eu e Edward estávamos e duas tochas explodiram em chamas, esquentando as proximidades. Meus olhos pousaram por um instante no rosto do vampiro, e ele parecia estranhamente vazio e um pouco tenso._

- Você sabe do que estou falando... – _mais uma rajada de vento apagou as tochas, e Selina estava sorrindo largamente_ – Você foi praticar a colheita nas montanhas e voltou com tantos e tantos planos para salvá-los... Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido – _apoiando um cotovelo no joelho, a loira se inclinou na direção de Bridgit, espremendo os olhos com um ar satisfeito, como se tivesse resolvido a charada, mas os lábios pressionados numa linha séria de desaprovação_ – Você praticou a colheita numa criança, não foi?

- Que coisa terrível a se dizer, amiga minha... Os pequenos são preservados acima de tudo, eles não têm culpa da peste.

- Nenhum deles tem culpa da peste – _Selina corrigiu, rolando os olhos_ – Se não foi isso, então o que aconteceu? Você foi possuída?

Dessa vez Bridgit riu, e se aproximou da outra.

- Pareço carregar alguma abominação sob minha pele?

- Além de você mesma? – _Selina pulou de pé mais uma vez_ – Não, não parece. Você não vai mesmo me contar o que aconteceu?

- Algum dia lhe contei por que comecei a caçar lobisomens, por que nunca me contentei com a vida da corte?

- Não – _ela soava verdadeiramente interessada, cruzando os braços por baixo dos peitos, os olhos azuis uma linha estreita presa no rosto da amiga; eu não podia culpá-la. Quem quer que Bridgit fosse, Lindsay ou Bella, ela era absolutamente linda, e os olhos azuis sérios e tristes dela encararam os da amiga com um ar melancólico por um segundo infinito antes de responder_.

- Houve uma época que eu era jovem e inexperiente; mais jovem do que inexperiente, devo salientar – _ela deu um sorriso superior que fez um arrepio percorrer minha espinha_ – E como qualquer jovem tola me apaixonei por um moço ideal, bom, justo... Cheio de qualidades monótonas que encantaram meu pai e, odeio admitir, a mim. Íamos nos casar, e antes que pergunte, não era Ernest.

- Íamos? – _Selina cruzou os braços, sorrindo presunçosamente enquanto erguia o queixo diante da verbalização de Bridgit_ – O que houve? Você foi cruelmente enganada e abandonada no altar?

- Se isto tivesse acontecido, o fim dele teria sido um pouco mais doloroso – _Bridgit salientou. _

- E qual foi o fim dele, afinal?

- Ele quis se provar – _deu de ombros, e voltou seu olhar para lua_ – Ele era de uma casta mais baixa, e mesmo que meu pai já tivesse aceitado nossa união, ele não se achava bom o bastante. Se alistou para a cruzada dos albigeneses e foi responsável pela morte de milhares de infiéis.

- Quanto orgulho – _parecendo um pouco irritada, Selina voltou a se recostrar contra a sacada, brincando de levantar as folhas sobre a pedra em pequenho rodamoinhos escuros; e apesar da indiferença da amiga e da expressão pétrea, alguma coisa no olhar de Bridgit me fez chegar mais perto, o cenho franzido, curioso. Havia alguma coisa errada com a história, e apesar de eu não conseguir ter certeza do que, eu não podia me impedir de tentar descobrir algo que a traísse_ – Afinal, essa história tem um ponto, ou não, Bridgit?

- Quando voltavam vitoriosos de Carcassone seu grupo foi abatido por lobisomens; nenhum retornou.

_Foi naquele momento que eu soube a resposta para minha pergunta sobre quem era quem. Eu não tinha certeza se haviam sido as palavras que ela usara, o tom de voz, a maneira como ela olhara para a amiga loira, tão dura e magoada, ou se fora a súbita onda de melancolia que com algum esforço arrebatara minha mente, mas Bridgit Devereaux simplesmente era certa. Uma assassina, uma pessoa que odiava lobisomens, que ajudara a praticamente nos exterminar da face da Terra e, ainda assim, estranhamente certa. Certa o suficiente para eu saber – ou melhor, para eu entender – que ela não podia ser outra pessoa senão a única pessoa certa para mim em todo o universo: Lindsay._

_Eu podia sentir Edward ficando ainda mais tenso ao meu lado quando esse pensamento se completou na minha mente._

_E enquanto eu era preenchido por essa certeza, Selina parou de brincar com as folhas e se virou para nós, e o rosto dela estava preenchido por uma raiva assustadora, como se encarar as memórias ruins de Bridgit tivesse lembrado ela de coisas que queria esquecer, das próprias perdas em guerras que não lhe interessavam, dos próprios medos que ela não queria enfrentar; e enquanto ela encarava Bridgit com aquele olhar azul e gelado, eu não podia deixar de me sentir feliz pelo fato de que Lindsay fora Bridgit, e não ela._

- Aparentemente não sou a única atrás de vingança, então.

- Eu não nego que a vingança sempre foi uma propulsora interessante, mas caçamos lobisomens desde que o mundo é mundo, eu iria parar na luta mais cedo ou mais tarde – _deu de ombros, despreocupada _– Talvez estraçalhando-os menos, quem sabe.

- Se você estava atrás de vingança, de onde tirou essa idéia tola de salvá-los? – _Selina parecia ainda mais mau-humorada com aquela declaração da amiga morena, e se voltou mais uma vez para a sacada, agora apenas assistindo a lua em silêncio; qualquer traço de travessura ou leveza sumira do rosto dela, e só havia tensão e raiva ali._

- O encontrei vivo há algumas semanas atrás... Quase duzentos anos vivendo como lobisomem, desejando a morte e não a obtendo... Pobre coitado – _suspirou_.

_Houve um longo instante de silêncio, e então Selina virou-se completamente para Bridgit e andou alguns passos até ela, o rosto tão concentrado e duro que eu dei um passo para trás, para longe dela, automaticamente._

- Todos eles querem morrer. Não é da natureza humana gostar de ser um monstro, Bridgit. Quando nós os matamos, é um favor que fazemos não só àqueles que eles infectariam, mas a eles próprios – _ela levantou a mão pálida e pequena e segurou o punho de Bridgit com uma força desproporcional ao tamanho dela_ – Isso nunca te comoveu antes. Você sempre soube o que fazíamos àquelas coisas, você sempre soube que eles odiavam ser o que eram... Não. Você não quer o salvar por causa disso – _ela sorriu um pouco, perigosa, o rosto a centímetros de Bridgit, e eu podia sentir a raiva quente e gritante que estava preenchendo-a_ – Você não está apaixonada por ele ainda, está, Bridgit?

- Eu não me apaixono, amiga minha, eu possuo, controlo, mando e destruo... Apaixonar é para jovens e tolos... Agora me largue, muitos já morreram por menos, você sabe bem disso.

_Selina hesitou por um instante, o rosto ainda irritado, e então largou o pulso de Bridgit, mas não se moveu um centímetro sequer para longe._

- Por que você quer salvá-lo? – _ela sibilou as palavras, o tom ainda perigoso_.

- Porque eu quero a cura, foi o que eu sempre quis... E como a pecadora que sou, também quero a eternidade. Ficarei satisfeita demais ao obter ambas.

- É uma idéia tola achar que você e Ernest serão melhores que os Poderes ao criar uma cura – _Selina se afastou um passo, parecendo menos tensa; abrindo um sorriso torto, cruzou os braços_ – Ela ainda não existe porque _nós_ somos ela, Bridgit. É uma questão de lógica óbvia... – _rolando os olhos nas órbitas, Selina encostou as costas novamente contra a sacada, erguendo um único dedo no ar para brincar novamente com as folhas, as atirando na direção das tochas nas paredes para que queimassem_ – A Colheita é a cura para os _pecados_ deles.

- Agora você parece um cristão falando do seu Santo Cristo – _a morena debochou_.

- Nós três somos os Cristos dos nossos – _Selina retrucou no mesmo tom_ – Exceto pela parte do sacrifício aos trinta e três anos.

- Pelos Poderes, mulher, até onde foste a ponto de desejar a divindade?

- Oras, oras, você sabe tão bem quanto eu a história dos Poderes! Eu não estou sonhando tão alto assim... – _Selina riu mais uma vez, aquela risada de dar calafrios, e enrolou um cacho loiro no dedo indicador_ – Nós temos a eternidade para alcançar a divindade. Não deve ser tão difícil assim...

- É em momentos como esse que noto que carregas o mesmo sangue de Helena.

- Não insulte-me, amiga minha! – _as duas trocaram um sorriso, e então caíram em silêncio por mais um longo instante. _

- Lhe contei que estão querendo queimar Joana numa fogueira?

- Não... Algum dia eu entenderei a lógica dos comuns. Nós os ajudamos a instalar um governo e em troca eles tentam queimar uma das nossas? – _Selina riu mais uma vez, atirando a cabeça para trás como se essa fosse a mais brilhante das piadas _– Qual é nosso plano de resgate?

- O rei Luiz está a pensar, acabou de entrar numa guerra com os ingleses, tem centenas de mortes nas costas... Se ele não agir imediatamente, colocarei os meus para retirá-la de lá. Não me importa minha amizade com os Greenglass, invadirei as terras deles e retirarei minha cara Joana D'ark de lá.

- Quanto mais eu penso sobre isso, mais eu acho que você quer tentar salvar a todos nós, querida amiga – _Selina sorriu, girando na sacada para apoiar os cotovelos e a barriga nela, e se inclinou na direção de Bridgit_ – Mas prometo que continuarei fingindo para o mundo que você não tem coração.

- Tenho cuidado de Joana desde que era uma infanta e pensava estar louca por escutar vozes, ela e Malik são meus alunos mais caros – _falou, num tom monótono, e eu a encarei, surpreso com aquela revelação. Eu havia estudado Joana D'Ark na escola, e vira Malik nas memórias de Lindsay, e era estranho adequar meus pensamentos ao redor da idéia de que ambas estas figuras estavam conectadas a Bridgit Deveraux, e que ela era Lindsay; era quase absurdo, pra falar a verdade_ – Se ela não fosse tão apaixonada pela idéia de uma França unificada, não estaria com esse problema nas mãos... Mas é o jeito dela.

- Tola, tola, tola... – _uma rajada de vento bagunçou mais uma vez os cabelos escuros de Bridgit, e então Selina mordeu o lábio inferior, como se estivesse pensando profundamente num assunto_ – Eu acho que tive uma idéia. Para o caso das coisas não darem certo.

- Algo que não envolva eu lançar as Pragas Bíblicas na Grã Bretanha será muito util.

- Sem pragas bíblicas desta vez, foi complicado o suficiente da última vez que tentei lançar a chaga dos gafanhotos sobre a plantação de Fredrich – _ela abanou uma mão despreocupadamente e abriu um sorriso orgulhoso_ – Agora mesmo estávamos falando sobre como impor limites sobre Helena... Que tal se pegássemos uma das caças dela para colocarmos com um feitiço ilusório no lugar de Joana na fogueira? A França consegue sua mártir, os ingleses sua Inquisição, Helena aprende que nós impomos os limites, e eu... Bem, eu consigo uma pequena vitória – _se empurrando para longe da sacada como uma menina serelepe, Selina riu alto_ – Não sei se você ouviu, mas hoje minha prima conseguiu capturar uma Volturi.

- Uma vampira italiana? Aqueles que capturam talentosos e os transformam em armas potencialmente mortais para nós?

- Exatamente – _os olhos dela tinham um brilho vivaz e cruel, e a respiração de Edward silenciou-se com aquelas palavras_ – Vampiros que colocam os nossos contra nós.

- Era exatamente o que eu precisava nesse momento, ter que organizar minhas defesas contra os italianos, Selina! Quando você iria me contar isso afinal?

- Quando você parasse de reclamar de Helena... – _Selina rolou os olhos nas órbitas cruzando os braços _– Agora é tarde demais para fazermos alguma coisa quanto a isso, afora minha proposta. Além do mais, se os Volturi nos atacarem, apenas tornará a Colheita mais fácil, sem ter de percorrer os sete mares caçando eles...

- Fale sua proposta, antes que eu convoque meu séquito – _Bridgit mandou, parecendo se controlar muito para permanecer ali._

- Enfeiticemos a pequena Volturi e a coloquemos no lugar de Joana, Bridgit.

- Você quer queimar um vampira em praça pública?

- Por que não? Queimá-los é a única maneira de matá-los além da Colheita, e nos poupará um bocado de trabalho.

- Sua proposta é queimar essa Volturi, explodir a guerra, e colocar em perigo as pessoas que assistirão a fogueira?

_Subitamente o rosto de Selina mudou de novo para aquela expressão perigosa e assustadora; quando ela falou, a voz dela era baixa e irritada._

- Nós já estamos em guerra há muito tempo, Bridgit, você é a única que continua em negação – _espremendo os olhos, ela deu um passo na direção de Bridgit, os braços ainda cruzados_ – Eu estou propondo tirar o melhor de uma situação que ficou complicada além das nossas possibilidades de remediar, mas se você acha que é uma péssima idéia, sinta-se a vontade para se misturar à população e ver sua querida pupila queimando até a morte, e a guerra explodindo ao seu redor pelo erro de Helena.

_Bridgit ficou por um bom tempo calada, certamente pesando suas opções; eu já vira aquela expressão antes, em Sam, Carlisle, no meu pai... Nas pessoas que davam a palavra final. Eu sabia que quando as palavras saissem da boca dela, a vampira teria sua pena.  
_  
- Ela iria morrer de qualquer forma.

- É o Destino guiando nossos passos, amiga minha – _Selina parecia novamente suave, se aproximando de Helena para lhe pousar uma mão no braço em conforto_ – Nós temos apenas de lidar com as situações que ele trama para nós.

- Eu sei, o destino é algo muito interessante... – _e sem aviso nenhum, aquela névoa que eram os sentimentos de Bridgit na minha mente, que aparecera ali com minha realização de quem ela verdadeiramente era, se adensou._ _Minha primeira impressão foi de que ele era uma sensação: familiaridade, conforto, pena, um amor intermitente e que ela odiava e adorava ao mesmo tempo; havia paixão e negação, e então entrega e medo. E foi só então que todas aquelas emoções tomaram forma num rosto. Olhos escuros, barba e cabelos loiros, lisos, espessos, um rosto bonito e sério. Eu nunca havia visto aquele rosto, mas ele era de alguma forma familiar, e eu me perguntei por um instante, enquanto eu era afogado pelas emoções de Bridgit, se ele não vivera na mente de Lindsay sem que eu percebesse, e assim viera parar na minha. E então Selina enrelaçou seu braço com o de Bridgit e a imagem desapareceu, os sentimentos foram presos em segurança num canto da alma de Bridgit mais uma vez, e só havia um escuro indiferente no lugar que ela ocupara._

- Bom, o que estamos esperando? Temos um rapto a planejar!

- Que os Poderes nos ajudem.

_As duas começaram a caminhar na direção da porta, e antes que eu ou Edward pudéssemos as seguir, o mundo começou a se dissolver mais uma vez em névoa púrpura, até que não havia mais nada além da escuridão.

* * *

_**N.A.**: Finalmente, finalmente soubemos um pouco da verdade sobre o passado distante! Estava louca para que vocês conhecessem as duas bruxas psicóticas-rainhas da moda - que não valem nem um coquinho! E ai, o que acharam?

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo**: Edward perde o controle (sim, no mundo das fics TUDO pode acontecer, até isso! XD), a mandala é destruída e um certo pedido irrecusável é feito... XD

"A impressão aponta a sua alma gêmea; Alice não saberia quão certas eram suas palavras.

- Eu meio que já amava você... – murmurei – Agora percebo que meio nunca seria suficiente para mim."

**_A impressão total._**

**_

* * *

_Reviews!**

**evelyn - **Obrigada pelos votos de boa viagem!Esperamos que tenha gostado do capítulo e das revelações sobre a Bella (nós particularmente ADORAMOS quando as Poderosas aparecem!)! E siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim, Linds e Jake são tão fofos que deviam ser feitos de pão de ló XD

**Stra. Dark Nat - **Sentimos muito pelo atraso com a fic... A gente garante que detesta atrasar (por mais que pareça, nós não sentimos prazer com a sua aflição, muito pelo contrário, aliás), e que tenta ser o mais pontual possível, mas estas duas últimas semanas foram complicadas, para dizer o mínimo. Agora, sobre as bruxas poderosas se apaixonarem por suas raças inimigas... Bem, cada um tem sua teoria! Quem sabe se você dividir a sua teoria sobre por que isso aconteceu, e ela estiver certa, nós não te mandamos o próximo capítulo antes do tempo pelo seu brilhantismo? XD Quanto a Bella mudada, não podemos dizer exatamente que é a Bella quem está falando (e não, ela também não está possuída)... Mas posso garantir que é muitoooooo divertido escrever ela assim! Anyways, obrigada pelos votos e esperamos que tenha gostado do capítulo!

**Evoluxa -**Ser uma anta é parte do charme da Linds e, venhamos e convenhamos, se ela simplesmente aceitasse as coisas fácil, fácil, ela não seria a menina geniosa e difícil que nós (e o Jake) tanto amamos. Parte da graça da Linds é exatamente a capacidade de fazer tempestade em copo d'água, afinal! E o Jake ficou fofo na explicação depois que se irritou; homem macho eh TU-DI-NHO! hauhaua E para seu imenso prazer, aqui está Bella surtando; esperamos que tenha gostado!**  
**

**Kagome Juju Assis - **Bom, saber quem é quem não é nem a parte mais divertida desse capítulo (porque, sério, na minha opinião estava bastante óbvio pela hora em que chegamos aqui); a verdadeira diversão foi ver as Poderosas em ação! Cara, como a gente AMA elas!!! Anyways, esperamos que tenha gostado do capítulo tanto quanto gostamos! Até o fim de semana que vem!**  
**

**Luisa Evans Cullen - **Perder o amor da sua vida deve ser a coisa mais difícil do mundo... Ou ao menos é o que eu imagino. Pensar na Emily me faz triste exatamente porque eu sempre acabo me colocando no lugar dela, e o mundo dela ruiu quando o Sam morreu... Anyways, a Linds TINHA de contar pro Jake quem a Bella era, ou não teria graça, vai! XD Esperamos que tenha gostado do capítulo e do aparecimento extraordinário das Poderosas!**  
**

**Lisandra Lima -** Essa quote é o máximo XD E siiiiiiiiiim, sweetie, a Linds é uma bocó com muito orgulho, e a gente ama ela por isso! hauhaua

**Clara Oliveira -** Eles são super mordíveis, né? E a Ju concorda com você, ela também acha o Harry Potter (da mente dela, não o Danny) muito bonitinho, mas gosto é gosto, e a Linds acha ele feio, ué! XD

**Thássila Vieira -** Seu nome é muito forte, e super musical... Temos permissão pra usá-lo no nosso livro original, quando ele sair? XD hauahuahu Anyways, que bom que gostou do capítulo, esperamos que este daqui também tenha agradado, apesar da leve falta de Linds/Jake em metade dele... E como você pode ver, doce Bella era a doce reencarnação da docilíssima Selina, a assassina de vampiros... Apesar de que uma tragédia dessas era de se esperar, conhecendo Murphy e o amor dele pelos nossos personagens! hauhaua

**Fla Apocalipse -** O Jake falando da impressão foi foda mesmo... Ele é tão fofo! E é CLARO que a Linds causa, e é por isso que a gente ama essa desmiolada! Já imaginou que tédio se ela fosse que nem a Bella? O.O hehehehehe Esperamos que tenha gostado das Poderosas; a gente tem amor especial por essas problemáticas.

**ana kawall -** Que bom que gostou da explicação sobre a impressão... A Deusa sabe como foi um projeto de amor conseguir achar uma resposta pra pergunta da Linds! hauahua Esperamos que tenha gostado deste capítulo também!

**Catana -** Vixiiii, menina, se você estava procurando por reações normais, caiu de para-quedas na fic errada! hauhauauha A Linds é louca, não percebeu ainda não? XD E a gente adora ela exatamente por ser um pouco variada das idéias, né? Senão não ia ter graça! E pense assim: ela é uma bruxa, passou a vida inteira lidando com feitiços e com manipulação e com a natureza estúpida das coisas, é quase que de se esperar que a nossa amada personagem louca reaja a idéia da impressão achando que ela é outra mágica... Dá um desconto pra tadinha, a vida não é fácil pros bruxinhos! Anyways, esperamos que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que tenha férias logo! Beijão!

**Ale Cullen -** A gente também ama essa fic, Ale, não se preocupe! hauhauhaa Que bom que gostou do capítulo, e você está certíssima, pra gente conseguir fazer a Linds esquecer o próprio orgulho e ir pedir desculpas pro Jake foi uma tarefa hercúlea! (já dissemos que não temos controle sobre os personagens? Eles fazem exatamente o que querem, é divertido, que nem estar possuída XD) Sobre a Bella, bem, aqui está o capítulo... Ela ainda é a Bella, mas tendo uma Selina dentro dela a doçura não pode ser muito normal, né? E pra vocês terem mais NC, você precisam fazer exatamente o seguinte: sentar e esperar. A fic já está escrita quase até o final, e temos mais duas NCs antes dele, e se vocês tiverem paciência e nos acompanharem, logo, logo elas chegam! XD

**Lala Ribeiro - **Bom, Lala, não sei se ficou claro, mas essa ERA a reação que o Jake esperava da Linds (por isso que ele não contou mais cedo sobre a impressão), o que não o impediu de se sentir magoado com o fora dela... Acho que ele ficou mais chateado com a idéia de perdê-la porque a amava, do que com ela não acreditar que ele amava ela, propriamente falando... Mas no fim tudo deu certo, como sempre dá com estes dois maluquinhos, e eles ainda tem uma chance de serem felizes para sempre! E continue plugada pra ver como nossa bruxa-Bella será! Por enquanto, esperamos que tenha sido o suficiente ter uma pequena visão de como a bruxa-Selina era... XD

**Lyra White - **A Linds não tem jeito, e a gente ama ela por isso, admita! hauhauhaua E a Alice é ótima! A Ju quase mijou de rir com o 'roaaar' da lingerie, por algum motivo estranho (talvez porque a cena foi baseada em fatos verídicos). Anyways, esperamos que tenha gostado do capítulo e da preview de como as coisas eram pras Poderosas! Beijão!

* * *

**Kissus, kissus, kissus! Té a próxima atualização.**


	25. A impressão total

**Capítulo XXIV**

– **A impressão total -**

_Eu abri meus olhos com o coração disparado, apenas para me encontrar mais uma vez na casa dos Cullens, sentado no chão. Fazendo um esforço para mover meus músculos amortecidos, me atirei de joelhos no chão, apenas para dar de cara com a cortina de fumaça púrpura que estivera nos envolvendo... Apenas em volta de Lindsay e Bella. Eu não conseguia vê-las, e meu coração disparou ainda mais enquanto eu sentia o pânico de Linds nas minhas veias._

- QUEBRA ESSA MERDA, BELLA! –_ eu escutei através da fumaça, enquanto tentava enxergá-las, ou atravessar a neblina roxa, sem qualquer sucesso_ – AGORA!

_Houve um chiado longo e agudo, o som de uma pequena explosão e antes que qualquer um de nós entendesse o que estava acontecendo, Lindsay estava voando pelos ares. Com um movimento rápido, pulei de pé e a aparei antes que ela pudesse se chocar contra a parede, a apertando contra o peito e caindo no chão ao invés dela._

- Linds! – _chamei, apenas porque ainda não tivera oportunidade de checar se ela estava sequer consciente; ela não me respondeu, e eu podia sentir pânico fluindo pelas minhas veias enquanto eu sentia minhas mãos se encharcando em algo quente e espesso..._ – Linds! – _chamei mais uma vez, antes de sentir alguma coisa batendo contra as minhas costas, algo duro e gelado. Largando Lindsay e o corpo coberto de sangue dela, me virei para Edward Cullen, que parecia completamente fora de controle, e o empurrei para longe de nós_ – SE CONTROLE, CULLEN! – _ele pulou mais uma vez na minha direção, chiando, e antes que eu soubesse o que estava fazendo, eu havia me transformado e estava fazendo um esforço descomunal para mantê-lo longe de Linds._

- EDWARD! JAKE! – _a voz familiar de Bella chamou ao longe, mas eu estava ocupado demais empurrando Edward Cullen contra a parede para responder_ – LINDS! – _eu ouvi o barulho distante de tossidos, mas não podia me virar; Edward fez menção de me bater e eu pulei longe, para ter a visão de relance de Bella ajoelhada ao lado de uma Lindsay coberta de sangue, parecendo desesperada e dividida entre a responsabilidade de ajudar a prima e parar Edward, antes que o vampiro pulasse na minha direção novamente, e eu o empurrasse contra o chão com todas as minhas forças_ – EDWARD, _POR FAVOR_! – _Bella chamou mais uma vez, e Edward finalmente não me bateu de volta. Rosnei para ele irritado e preocupado _– Se controle – _Bella continuou, sem sair de perto de Lindsay, que agora estava claramente tossindo, e Edward parecia ter um pouco mais de domínio sobre si mesmo quando eu pulei para longe dele e voltei ao normal, correndo na direção de Lindsay._

- Linds! – _chamei, pegando o pulso dela para perceber que era dele que estava vindo todo aquele sangue_ – Linds, por favor, fale comigo! Linds! – _me virei para Bella, fogo ainda correndo nas veias, me queimando por inteiro _– O que você fez com ela, Bella?!

- Eu não sei! – _finalmente percebi que ela estava chorando, enquanto ela largava a mão de Linds e enxugava as lágrimas com as mãos cobertas de sangue_ – Eu não sei, Jake!

- Linds...! – _chamei mais uma vez, quando os tossidos dela pareciam estar mais controlados_ – Linds, o que aconteceu?

- Eu acho que eu preciso de um médico – declarei, não ousando me mover. Então virei o olhar para Jake, e senti que meu coração batia a uma velocidade cada vez menor, e isso era bom.

Eu gostava realmente dele, certamente mais que eu gostara de qualquer cara antes, tanto quando gostava da minha família; mas quando encarei o rosto de Jacob, naquele momento, algo mudou profundamente dentro de mim. Não sei dizer ao certo, era uma sensação estranha, algo que me acalmava e me fazia assustadoramente esquecer meus pulsos cortados vertendo sangue.

Nada do que passáramos até ali explicava a sensação de completude, de encontrar algo que eu estava procurando há muito tempo, que encontrara e perdera tantas vezes. Senti lembranças desconhecidas assolando o limiar da minha mente; não era a primeira vez que eu, que a minha essência, encontrava com ele. Não sei explicar bem, mas eu soube sem que ninguém me contasse que nós dois estávamos tentando dar certo há muito tempo, em tantas épocas, com tantos rostos diferentes.

Amigos, irmãos, amantes - principalmente esse último - e até inimigos mortais. Mas sempre nos amando acima de qualquer coisa...

A impressão aponta a sua alma gêmea, Alice não saberia quão certas eram suas palavras.

- Eu meio que já amava você... – murmurei – Agora percebo que meio nunca seria suficiente para mim.

- Eu te amo também... –_ sussurrei, trazendo a mão dela até meu rosto e a apertando contra a minha testa, sem mesmo me lembrar de me preocupar com a mansão cheia de vampiros em que estávamos e todo aquele sangue; naquele momento só havia aquela sensação estranha e perfeita que eu tivera no hotel por um momento, mas mil vezes aumentada, de ter encontrado o lugar a que pertencia, e deste lugar ter finalmente me deixado fazer parte dele. Lindsay era a única pessoa no universo que me completava perfeitamente, e enquanto eu abria meus olhos e a encarava, eu podia entender quão recíproco aquele sentimento era; para Lindsay, eu era a única pessoa no universo com quem ela teria uma chance de 'para sempre'._

- O que está...? – virei meu rosto para encontrar Carlisle na porta da sala – Como...

- Realmente não importa muito agora, doc... – falei, me esforçando para me mexer – Uma mãozinha?

- _Você_ está sangrando! – _Carlisle praticamente se materializou ao lado dela, segurando um pedaço da própria camisa nas mãos enquanto se dobrava sobre Lindsay e eu abria espaço para ele trabalhar _– O que vocês fizeram? – _ele olhou por cima do meu ombro para encontrar Bella e Edward conversando, Edward ainda parecendo tenso, com os olhos escuros _– Foi Edward?

- Na verdade foi a Bella, mas fui eu que mandei... – olhei para meu pulso – Isso vai dar uma puta de uma cicatriz não vai?

- Vai – Carlisle concordou – Vocês estavam tentando tirar a mandala?

- Nós conseguimos – confirmei e sorri para Jacob, que ainda parecia preocupado – Eu vou sobreviver.

- Você é louca – _sentenciei com um sorriso, sem conseguir deixar de me sentir aliviado com o fato de que a mandala não estava mais ali, de que alguma coisa havia mudado entre nós com aquilo._

- Sem declarações de amor, crianças – Carlisle sorriu para nós dois, terminando de limpar parte do sangue e atando o pano úmido fortemente ao redor do meu braço num torniquete – Você vai ficar deitada um pouco enquanto eu e Edward vamos até o hospital pegar as coisas que preciso pra fechar esse machucado. Ok?

- Sim, doc – bati continência – Você é quem manda.

- Sem esforços! – _ele exclamou, e eu peguei Lindsay no colo antes que ela pudesse protestar e comecei a caminhar até o sofá, tentando ignorar a conversa sussurrada que Bella e Edward pareciam ainda estar travando._

- Eu não... – respirei fundo e olhei para o outro casal e infelizmente outras lembranças surgiram – Wow... Droga, Jake, Edward... Nós, quero dizer, eu... Nós... Droga.

A deitei no sofá e encarei Bella e Edward por cima do meu ombro por um instante. Edward parecia estar um pouco mais controlado agora, enquanto Carlisle se aproximava deles com passos cuidadosos.

- Não é culpa de vocês – _sussurrei, ainda observando a cena de Edward e Bella, sem coragem de encarar Lindsay nos olhos. Eu a amava mais do que a qualquer coisa no mundo, mas descobrir que ela era Bridgit Deveraux não era a coisa mais fácil de se lidar. _

- Vá com Carlisle, Edward – ouvi Bella mandar e andar na minha direção, sem olhá-lo. Problemas a vista.

_Carlisle e Edward desapareceram num piscar de olhos da sala de estar, e eu observei enquanto Bella se aproximava e se atirava no sofá comprido aos pés de Linds com um ar irritado e magoado e os olhos cheios de lágrimas._

- Bella? Tá tudo bem? – _perguntei, a encarando com um ar preocupado._

- Jake, será que você pode nos deixar a sós?

- Fica Jake, não importa – Bella bufou, cruzando os braços – Edward está agindo como um idiota e ele entende isso melhor do que ninguém.

- Hum... Ele está chateado... Você se colocou propositadamente em perigo, e descobriu que foi uma vaca na última encarnação por causa disso. Mas ele vai superar.

- Agora eu tenho culpa por ter sido aquela... aquela... aquela _coisa_ na minha outra encarnação?

- É claro que não! As pessoas evoluem de uma vida para outra! Pelos Poderes, você acha que é coincidência você amar tanto um vampiro nessa vida se os odiou tanto na passada?

- Do que está falando, Linds? – ela me olhou, confusa.

- Redenção, Bella... Isso é uma das teorias básicas das reencarnações, você nasce com um destino mais ou menos determinado, para acertar nessa vida o que errou na outra. – tentei explicar – Veja-nos agora, e veja quem fomos.

Bella respirou fundo.

- Acho que você está certa.

- É claro que estou certa, Edward te ama mais que tudo; você é _Bella Swan_ e não _Selina_ – tentei explicar – Ele sabe disso, só foi muita coisa ao mesmo tempo.

_Me sentando no chão, apoiei meu braço no sofá e minha cabeça nele; eu nunca pensei que sentiria tanta compaixão por Bella quando o assunto era Edward, mas ali estava eu, esperando que Lindsay estivesse realmente certa, que Edward fosse realmente voltar para que Bella parasse de sofrer. _

- Vai dar tudo certo – _garanti, assistindo enquanto ela limpava mais lágrimas e sujava ainda mais o rosto com manchas vermelhas de sangue._

- Claro que vai, nós somos as reencarnações fodas das bruxas mais fodas que já existiram! – declarei, dando um soquinho no ombro de Bella – Ai! Me lembre de nunca mais pedir para você cortar meus pulsos.

- O que foi que eu fiz aí? – ela perguntou, observando meus pulsos com um pouco de curiosidade.

- Rompeu a ligação da mandala com a minha alma... Foi algo mais psíquico do que físico, tanto que já parou de sangrar.

- Eu não me lembro de ter feito nada – os olhos de Bella estavam levemente arregalados – Eu só estava lá, naquele vestido horrível, falando aquelas coisas horríveis, e então... Bom, aí eu acordei e vi você assim.

- Bella? – _antes que Linds pudesse responder, uma voz chamou nossas atenções, e nós nos viramos para encontrar Edward parado próximo a nós, as mãos nos bolsos e a expressão praticamente neutra, se não um pouco arrependida_ – Posso falar com você?

- Pode – empurrei Bella para fora do sofá e ela me lançou um olhar feio – Xô!

- É, eu acho que pode – ela teve que falar, saindo da sala.

_Os dois desaparecerem e eu sorri para Lindsay._

- Então meu trabalho é fazer você pagar pelos pecados da Bridgit?

- É uma teoria... – abaixei o rosto – Você me odeia?

- Não – _minha voz saiu surpreendentemente séria, enquanto eu tomava o rosto dela nas mãos e a forçava a me encarar_ – Eu não te odeio, Lindsay.

- Agora que a Bella saiu daqui... Oh, Jake, que droga, de todas as anciãs que já morreram... Eu sinto muito, eu... Droga.

- Não é sua culpa, sério... – _acariciei as bochechas dela e a larguei devagar_ – Não se sinta culpada por coisas que você não tem como controlar.

- São coisas que eu fiz... Ela sou eu, a mesma essência, só porque eu não virei uma maníaca não significa que não vá virar.

- Eu não vou deixar você virar uma maníaca – _abaixei meus olhos, não conseguindo encará-la e pensar na possibilidade de que ela podia virar Bridgit Deveraux novamente; era estranho pensar nelas como a mesma pessoa. Não era que Bridgit fosse a pior pessoa que ela poderia ter sido (eu imaginava que Bella teria muito mais trabalho se aceitando do que Linds); ela era até meio decente, pelo menos o que havíamos visto dela... Mas eu ainda me lembrava vivamente demais dos gritos de Sam e da dor que eu sentira, apesar de estar tentando ignorar essas memórias, e eu não podia deixar de sentir um certo grau de nojo das coisas que Bridgit fizera pelo que ela achara ser o certo._

- Você sabe que estou certa... – encarei Jacob, sentindo o desgosto dele correndo pelas minhas veias, como se fosse meu próprio. Eu sempre soube que um dia teria que descobrir quem eu havia sido no passado, e para isso Malik me preparava diariamente, mas nunca pensei que seria tão dificil. E, pelos Poderes, não seria tão dificil, se Jacob não existisse, seria até facil demais, entretanto ele estava ali na minha frente, amando que eu sou, e odiando quem eu fui. Como iria viver com isso?

- Bridgit não foi uma santa – _concordei baixinho, relutantemente_ – Mas você não é ela, Linds. Não tem por que ser...

- Eu sou... Eu fui... – abaixei o rosto, incerta de como lidar com as palavras. Eu havia recebido a maior das honras, de todos quem eu poderia sido, havia sido ela... E sequer eu conseguia aproveitar o momento, não olhando pelo ponto de vista de Jacob a assassina que eu fora.

- Você está aqui para concertar seus erros, não para se sentir culpada por eles – sussurrei.

- Jacob... – apoiei a cabeça no ombro dele – Eu sempre me orgulhei de ser uma renascida, agora eu não me ligaria de ser a mais normal das garotas.

- Linds... Não se odeie por isso, por favor – _beijei o topo da cabeça dela; eu odiava que ela estivesse se sentindo culpada por aquilo, eu odiava que aquela fosse a vida dela, mas não havia muito que pudéssemos fazer para mudar as coisas._

- Sabe o que pior? Eu venerava ela, mesmo sabendo que ela fizera coisas horrível e tal, eu ignorava porque nunca me atingira... Mas quando eu vi aquele cara machucando você e...

- Linds, não – _cerrando os dentes, respirei fundo para não acabar saindo mais grosso do que pretendia_ – Eu não quero falar sobre isso, por favor.

- Me desculpe – pedi, mas logo que pronunciei aquelas palavras não tinha certeza pelo que eu estava pedindo desculpas, pelo presente ou pelo passado.

- Tudo bem – _mas agora que ela havia dito aquilo, me lembrado daquela clareira estúpida, eu não podia deixar de me lembrar. Eu podia tentar o quanto quisesse fingir que nada daquilo havia realmente acontecido, que eu não tinha de tomar meu cargo hereditário como alpha da matilha, que Sam ainda estava vivo e eu nunca sofrera nas mãos do digno, mas tudo aquilo havia acontecido, e como todas as coisas que aconteceram, eu não podia me esquecer completamente delas._

_Enquanto o silêncio pesado se estendia entre eu e Lindsay, ela se sentindo culpada e eu lutando contra meus monstros pessoais, eu fechei meus olhos, apertando meu rosto um pouco mais contra a cabeça dela, afundando meu nariz nos cabelos loiros com esperanças de que isso fosse o suficiente para me fazer esquecer. Mas conforme as memórias daquela noite submergiam e me preenchiam por completo, eu me lembrei que Lindsay podia me ajudar a enfrentar meus medos, mas ela nunca conseguira desaparecer com eles._

_As palavras do digno foram voltando lentamente, e com elas, as lembranças das memórias de Bella e Linds em suas vidas passadas também voltaram. E antes que eu pudesse me controlar, minha boca estava aberta e minha voz estava saindo, ressonando no silêncio atormentado no qual estivéramos, chamando a atenção de Lindsay para que ela pudesse tentar deixar parte dos pesadelos dela para trás e pudesse se concentrar em alguma outra coisa._

- Hoje... Quando Selina falou... Falou sobre lobisomens cultivados... – _engoli em seco_ – O que ela realmente queria dizer?

Gemi ao ouvir aquela pergunta. Sim, você pode estar no fundo do poço, mas Murphy arranjará um modo de colocar areia moveidiça lá em baixo.

- Na noite antes da minha viagem, Malik me chamou a sala dele para conversar comigo de novo... Eu achei estranho, porque já tinha a permissão para vir para cá e tudo mais.

- Sobre o que ele queria conversar?

- Sobre os lobisomens de La Push.

- Explicando por que ele queria que você ficasse longe de nós? – _enrolei uma mecha dos cabelos dela ao redor do indicador e a soltei lentamente._

- E por que vocês eram diferentes do que eu estudara em livros.

- Por que somos diferentes?

- Por que vocês não eram naturais. O primeiro lobisomem de La Push fora uma criação nossa.

- A idéia da Bridgit? – _perguntei baixinho._

- Sim... Mas... O que eu senti quando estava na cabeça dela contrasta tanto com o que Malik me contou, que não sei qual é a verdade.

- O que Malik te contou? – _enrolei mais um fio loiro no meu indicador e soltei o cacho lentamente._

- Os Deveraux buscavam a cura para a licantropia, mas não queriam abrir mão da colheita ao mesmo tempo. Então trouxeram um lobisomem para a América onde poderiam trabalhar sem chamar a atenção dos comuns, a América nem havia sido descoberta ainda. As pesquisas não estavam completas quando Bridgit foi assassinada, e foram interrompidas... O resultado foi vocês, não dependem da lua para se transformar, tem maior controle e a licantropia passa dos pais para os filhos.

- E... O que você sentiu na cabeça dela? – _perguntei depois de alguns segundos, tentando digerir toda aquela informação._

- Viktor... Viktor Allardin, ela fez tudo por ele.

_Concordei lentamente com a cabeça, as sensações e sentimentos de Bridgit me vindo à memória. _

- Ela ainda amava ele. Ela mentiu para Selina.

- Agora tanta coisa na história faz sentido, pelos Poderes... – resmunguei, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

_Acariciei os cabelos dela em silêncio, encarando o infinito. Bridgit podia ter amado Viktor, podia ter tentado criar uma cura para a licantropia, podia ter tentado fazer as coisas direito, mas isso não mudava um fato: as coisas não haviam terminado direito. Não havia cura para o que eu era, e aparentemente todos no mundo bruxo pensavam que nós éramos lobisomens criados para serem colhidos, graças às mentiras de Bridgit._

_Eu brincava em silêncio com o cabelo de Linds, tentando decidir como eu me sentia tendo mais aquela informação sobre a matilha; saber que as mentiras de Bridgit haviam levado todos a pensarem que havíamos sido criados para morrermos era perturbador, mas, acima de tudo, era preocupante. Todos os bruxos que decidissem que a Colheita era uma idéia interessante viriam atrás de nós se pensassem que não tínhamos defesas contra ela. E uma vez que paralisassem nossos corpos, nós estaríamos à mercê do bruxo completamente, não importava quanto tentássemos lutar, e nossos companheiros de matilha sentiriam nossa dor, ouviriam nossos gritos, e teriam menos resistência quanto mais fossem assassinados._

_Era um plano perfeito para os bruxos, mesmo que baseado numa mentira, e que nos deixava em mais perigo do que eu jamais gostaria de colocar todos os meus amigos, a minha família. Respirando fundo, tentei mais uma vez trocar de linha de pensamentos. Pensar nessas coisas apenas me faria entrar em pânico, e não ajudaria em nada; eu precisava me concentrar em coisas mais sólidas. _

- Você sabe o que aconteceu com esse tal de Viktor quando a Bridgit morreu? – _perguntei, finalmente, me decidindo por abordar o tópico que me deixava mais confortável naquele universo estranho que ela estava me desvendando._

- Que ele morreu? Nada mais que isso... Até hoje eu nem sabia que os dois tinham uma história... A única ligação entre os dois é a reserva na Bélgica, onde Allardin está enterrado.

- Qual a conexão de Bridgit com essa reserva? – _eu não podia deixar de imaginar as piores possibilidades instintivamente, mas então, com um pouco de esforço, me lembrei que ela era apaixonada por Allardin, e que provavelmente a história não era tão horrível quando Tanya fizera ela parecer._

- A reserva é um lugar onde se é proibido matar lobisomens, eles só não se extinguiram por causa disso... Sempre foi muito confuso para todos porque Bridgit criara aquele lugar e impusera pena de morte para quem ousasse desafiar as leis. Agora... – respirei fundo – percebo que ela o criou para mantê-lo são e salvo... O que não deu muito certo.

– A reserva ainda existe? Ou sofreram a colheita depois que a Bridgit... morreu...?

- Existem, eu os vi há alguns anos... – confirmei – Malik cuidou pessoalmente para que ninguém os incomodasse, quase todas aquelas terras são sua propriedade. Ele fez valer a vontade dela...

- Você chegou a conhecer Viktor?

- Não, ele morreu antes...

- Como?

- Eu não sei como ele morreu, Jake, só que ele está enterrado no centro da reserva.

_Fechei meus olhos, me recostando contra ela em silêncio por um instante, me lembrando de quando os sentimentos de Bridgit haviam estado na minha própria mente. Eu me lembrava tão claramente daquele calor, daquela preocupação... Daquele amor..._

- Lindsay, Jacob – _Carlisle apareceu ao nosso lado, e eu fiz uma careta com o súbito cheiro asco que invadiu minhas narinas, me virando para longe dele_ – Desculpem a demora, acabaram precisando de mim no hospital por um momento. Edward me disse que você não estava mais sangrando, então eu decidi que podia ficar por uns minutos... Tudo bem?

- Quer dar uma olhada? – indaguei, erguendo os pulsos.

- Sim, por favor – _me afastei enquanto Carlisle pegava os pulsos de Lindsay e os estudava com interesse_ – Bella fez um estrago feio nos tecidos superiores... Vou ter que dar alguns pontos para fechar esse corte.

- Agulhas? – horrorizei-me.

- E linha – _ele concordou, e eu podia sentir o pânico de Linds na minha mente; sorri. Ela tinha medo de agulhas!_

- Qual é o problema de ter medo de agulhas? – me virei para Jacob, bicuda.

- Nenhum, absolutamente nenhum! – levantei as mãos em rendição, mas antes que pudesse me controlar estava rindo.

- Você é detestável, Jacob Black. – falei e vi que o médico também ria – E você, Carlisle Cullen, não fica longe!

- Bom, me odiando ou não, eu vou ter de costurar isso – _Carlisle apontou para o corte no pulso de Lindsay, coberto por sangue coagulado, quando parou de rir._

- Essa é a primeira e última vez que farei algo para salvar o mundo – resmunguei me levantando e o seguinte para seja lá onde ele estava me levando.

* * *

_Fazia cinco minutos que Carlisle levara Lindsay, e três minutos que eu estava sentado na cozinha nas roupas de Emmett com Alice e Esme me encarando, curiosas. Eu não me sentia particularmente tentado a falar com elas, e elas aparentemente não tinham coragem de falar comigo (porque elas obviamente pareciam tentadas a falar), então estávamos em silêncio, cada um ocupado com os próprios pensamentos._

- Café? – _Esme me perguntou, aparecendo a minha frente com uma xícara fumegante. Eu estava de pé desde as três da manhã, e havia ido dormir aparentemente tarde, porque eu me sentia completamente exausto, então aceitei com um aceno de cabeça, estendendo as mãos para receber a xícara._

- Jacob, você sabe o que aconteceu com Bella e Edward? – _Alice se materializou ao lado de Esme, adotando um ar curioso._

- Hm... – _tomei um gole de café e dei de ombros_ – Eles brigaram?

- Vamos nos ater aos fatos que eu não sei... – _ela sorriu, incisiva, eu estava começando a entender porque Alice e Linds haviam se tornado tão amigas_ – Por que eles brigaram?

- Eu não sei? – _disse tentativamente, escondendo minha cara atrás da xícara mais uma vez._

- Você está mentindo! – _ela cantarolou._

- Não estou_,_ não! – _minhas bochechas estavam quentes enquanto eu continuava a mentir descaradamente; o olhar que Alice me mandou deixava claro que alguma coisa eu ia ter de contar, senão ela não pararia de me pentelhar nunca mais_ – Ok... Eles... Eu acho que Edward estava tendo problemas com a Bella se transformando mais uma vez. Deve ter algo a ver com a proximidade do casamento ou algo assim...

- Vou falar com meu irmão – _Alice falou, decidida, mas virou-se para mim_ – Eu não caí nessa, sei que você está querendo me enrolar, Jacob Black.

- Mas eu não to mentindo! – _baixei minha caneca até pousar na mesa e ergui uma mão veementemente na direção de Alice_ – Você consegue me imaginar mentindo por Edward?

- Bom... Não – _ela admitiu_ – Mas vejo você fazendo isso por Bella.

- Ele não está mentindo –_ a voz familiar de Bella apareceu na porta, e ela entrou seguida por Edward; as mãos deles estavam confortavelmente unidas, e eu sorri comigo mesmo por eles terem feito as pazes e Bella parecer mais próxima do normal._

- Não? – _ela quis se garantir._

- Não – _Bella sorriu, parando ao meu lado_ – E não se preocupe, está tudo bem. Esme, você tem café para mim?

- Claro, querida –_ Esme foi atrás da xícara de café de Bella enquanto Edward continuava calado._

- Certo... – _Alice olhava duvidosa para nós_ – Como foi o rompimento da mandala afinal?

- Linds está tomando pontos nos pulsos – _informei_ – Mas parece que deu tudo certo, a mandala não funciona mais.

- E quais são os planos agora?

- Matar Helena – _Bella respondeu por mim em um tom sombrio._

- Bella, não é por nada não, mas você está meio carniceira nos últimos dias, sabe?

_Bella apenas sorriu para Alice e aceitou a xícara de café que Esme lhe ofereceu._

- Eu poderia _matar_ Carlisle...! _– todos viramos para olhar Linds que entrava na cozinha naquele momento, e os Cullen arregalaram os olhos, horrorizados_ – Foi só uma figura de expressão, eu juro! – _ela defendeu-se._

- Doeu tanto assim? – _perguntei, tirando sarro._

- O que você acha de eu lhe costurar vivo?! – falei, olhando para meus pobre pulsos com curativos.

- Pobrezinha... – _ainda sorrindo, pulei de pé e fui até ela, me esquecendo temporariamente de todas as companhias que tínhamos enquanto a segurava pela cintura e beijava rapidamente_ – Já passou...

- Ok, agora você me coloca no colo e me põe para dormir – resmunguei, sentindo as faces quentes – Você já acabou mesmo com a minha moral perante os presentes.

- Meu trabalho está feito por aqui, então – _ri, e me virei para encontrar quatro pares de olhos presos em nós como se nós estivéssemos representando a cena final de uma novela mexicana._

- Vocês conseguem ficam mais doces a cada dia – Esme nos elogiou (eu acho).

- Por favor, não me faça ouvi-las de novo – implorei a Jacob.

- Ok – _larguei a cintura dela e sorri para os presentes_ – Sinto muito, nós temos de ir.

- Para onde vocês estão indo? – Alice nos olhou, confusa – Pensei que tínhamos planos malignos para traçar!

- Embry já deve ter voltado ao normal agora – _expliquei, olhando no relógio da cozinha deles_ – São oito da manhã, ele já deve estar de pé... Eu quero vê-lo antes de traçar panos malignos.

- Eu só estou querendo escapulir, antes que minha querida Tanya volte da caçada e eu me veja obrigada a quebrar mais algumas paredes com o corpo dela – explicitei.

Esme fez uma careta.

- Já temos paredes o suficiente para concertar; podem ir, crianças.

Não precisamos que dissessem duas vezes. Com um último adeus, saímos porta afora.

* * *

_Lindsay ainda estava sendo esmagada pela mãe de Embry enquanto éramos guiados até o quarto do meu amigo; ela não conseguia parar de agradecer, a voz dela alta e desigual enquanto ela chorava e beijava Lindsay na testa repetidas vezes, e eu tentava não rir._

- Ele vai ficar tão feliz em ver vocês! – _ela declarou animadamente, espremendo Linds uma última vez antes de abrir a porta do quarto para que nós entrássemos_ – Você salvou a vida dele! Um anjo, um _anjo_!

- Mãe, para de embaraçar o Jake – uma voz familiar reclamou de dentro de quarto, e eu enfiei minha cabeça pelo vão da porta e sorri para Embry.

- Não sou eu quem ela tá embaraçando, é ao _anjo_ – _Embry se sentou na cama com algum esforço, sorrindo para mim seui familiar sorriso tranquilo; ele quase não tinha mais sinais de idade, e já parecia quase que perfeitamente normal, enquanto eu entrava e me aproximava da cama para abraçá-lo_ – Bom te ver, cara!

- Foi realmente um prazer, sério – tentei me afastar da mulher, e ela continuava falando – Não, sério, eu acabei de comer na casa dos Cullen, eu sou ruim de garfo. Mas muito obrigada.

_Linds finalmente entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, se encostando nela com os olhos levemente arregalados._

- Minha mãe pode ser um pouco exagerada às vezes, liga não – _Embry sorriu para Lindsay, enquanto eu me virava para ela, controlando o riso _– Eu sou Embry –_ ele acrescentou num tom simpático, mas eu conhecia bem demais aquele tom para me deixar enganar; com um movimento rápido, acompanhei a linha de olhar de meu amigo apenas para descobrir que ele estava descaradamente observando as longas pernas expostas de Lindsay com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas. Franzindo o cenho, me aprumei e o encarei com um ar sério._

- Embry, essa é Lindsay, minha namorada.

- Sua... – arregalei os olhos e virei imediatamente para Jacob. Dele o quê?

_Embry lançou um olhar levemente incrédulo para mim e então outro para Lindsay, enquanto eu sentia meu coração se acelerando na garganta; ok, eu sabia que havia sido uma coisa estúpida para se fazer, apresentar ela como minha namorada quando ela não era, mas a última coisa que eu queria era Embry dando em cima dela._

- Sei... – _ele parecia ainda não acreditar em mim, cruzando os braços e se ajeitando devagar no travesseiro, enquanto começava a sorrir mais uma vez. Eu cruzei os braços de volta e engoli em seco, o encarando por um tenso instante de _silêncio – Que nem a Bella estava apaixonada por você, certo?

Foquei Jacob e depois o amigo dele, enquanto tentava lidar com os sentimentos fortes dele que me atingiam. Ok, aquilo não era fácil, como ele controlara aquilo nas últimas semanas sem enlouquecer era um mistério para mim. Mas me esforcei, me concentrando nas minhas próprias emoções, somente analisando as dele como se fossem um livro que eu estava lendo.

_Você não está com ciúmes do seu amigo, está? _Pensei incrédula, enquanto ele tentava achar a melhor resposta para aquilo.

- Acho que é um pouquinho diferente; minha prima não teve a impressão com ele, Embry – falei, estendendo a mão para o amigo.

_Embry a encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, aceitando a mão que ela oferecia e a apertando. Eu podia sentir Lindsay incrédula em relação ao meu ciúmes de Embry, e apertei mais os braços contra o peito, enfezado. Me deixe em paz, resmunguei mentalmente, como se ela pudesse me escutar._

- Jake, você deu sorte, cara – _meu amigo comentou depois de largar a mão de Lindsay, lançando mais um olhar rápido na direção das pernas dela. Aparentemente ter passado algum tempo inconsciente fizera com que ele se tornasse um pouco mais atirado do que eu me lembrava dele sendo._

- Eu também acho – falei, revirando os olhos e fui até Jacob, com vontade de lhe estapear a cabeça para ele parar de ser idiota – Uma segunda de mim não se acha assim tão fácil.

- Não existe – _eu corrigi, respirando fundo_ – Não existe ninguém igual a você – _obviamente a coisa errada a dizer, porque Embry explodiu em risadas._

- Ah, não, eu também perdi você! Agora você e Quil atravessaram o arco-íris, eu sou o único são entre nós!

- Não enche – _fuzilei ele com o olhar, quase esquecendo do tempo que ele havia passado preso àquela cama, da maneira como ele estivera pelas últimas semanas_ – Pentelho.

- Molenga.

- Idiota.

- Viado!

- Imbec...

- Oh_,_ me poupem – os interrompi – Olhem o tamanho de vocês, pelo menos finjam que sabem o que é maturidade.

_Nós dois a encaramos com ar culpado, e Embry limpou a garganta, se ajeitando mais uma vez nos travesseiros._

- Bom, então, quais são as novidades além de que você perdeu as bolas que nem o Quil?

_Lacei um olhar irritado para ele, mas decidi relevar o comentário idiota._

- Você não se lembra de nada do que te contamos nas últimas semanas? – _perguntei cuidadosamente, e foi a vez de Embry me lançar um olhar irritado._

- Pepinos têm memória?

_Isso ia ser pior do que eu imaginava. Me sentei na cama dele, cruzando os braços, e comecei a pensar em como explicar as coisas._

- Sua mãe te contou como você voltou ao normal? – _perguntei. Embry abriu um sorriso sacana e levantou as mãos no ar, as balançando afetadamente enquanto respondia numa voz fina que eu imaginava ser uma imitação barata da mãe dele._

- 'Oh, um anjo! Ela é um anjo! Ela fez um milagre, ela trouxe uma luz e de repente você estava melhor! Foi mágica – não, foi um milagre! Um anjo, Embry querido, um anjo!'.

- Já me chamaram de muita coisa na vida, por alguma razão anjo nunca esteve incluído – comentei, e inusitadamente sentei no colo de Jake, fiquei tentada a sentar na cama, mas não queria vê-lo pular no pescoço do amigo.

Abracei a cintura de Lindsay e apoiei o queixo no ombro dela quietamente, sob o olhar incisivo de Embry.

- Afinal, como eu voltei ao normal? – _ele perguntou, agora soando um pouco irritado._

- Sam morreu – _eu disse baixinho a guisa de resposta. Ele me encarou por um longo instante em silêncio, o rosto ficando mais e mais pétreo a cada segundo, até que ele se sentou completamente na cama, me encarando diretamente nos olhos._

- Como?

- Um bruxo roubou a vida dele como fez com você, só que no caso dele, fez totalmente – tentei explicar, quando senti o tormento que a mente de Jake se tornara com aquela pergunta.

_Embry acenou afirmativamente, e eu fechei meus olhos, afundando meu rosto na curva do pescoço de Linds, sem ter de ler nos olhos dele a minha perda; quando nos transformássemos mais uma vez eu sentiria aquela dor, e seria o suficiente. Por enquanto eu queria um pouco mais de paz, um pouco mais de ignorância._

- Certo _– eu ouvi Embry puxar tremulamente uma grande quantidade de ar_ – E o que isso tem a ver comigo estar aqui?

- Eu transferi as energias de Sam para você... – respondi, e apertei a mão de Jacob que estava na minha cintura – algo como uma transfusão de sangue.

- Certo _– levantei meu rosto lentamente para encarar Embry, e ele ainda vestia sua expressão de 'nada me comoverá' que eu conhecia tão bem; apertei a mão de Linds de volta_ – Eu perdi o funeral?

- Não. Vai ser amanhã – _ele acenou afirmativamente mais uma vez e caímos em silêncio._

- Acho que talvez ele esteja querendo... descansar? – sugeri a Jacob – Se livrar da gente... Qualquer coisa do tipo?

- É... – _concordei baixinho, lançando um olhar para Embry como se perguntasse se ele ia ficar bem_ – Nós só viemos ver como você estava, cara... Queria ter certeza de que você ia ficar bem.

_Embry acenou afirmativamente em silêncio, e eu respirei fundo. Me perguntando se deveria avisar a ele sobre a batalha que íamos travar, sobre Bella e Lindsay serem bruxas, sobre com quem estávamos lidando... E decidi que só havia uma coisa que importava para Embry naquele momento._

_Fiquei de pé com Lindsay e me aproximei de Embry para dar um último meio-abraço nele como despedida._

- Nós vamos pegar eles, não se preocupe – _assegurei, e Embry apertou um pouco mais o braço que tinha sobre minhas costas antes de me largar_ – A gente vem te ver de novo amanhã, pra te pegar.

- Valeu, Jake – _ele parecia realmente agradecido. Lançou um sorriso trêmulo para Lindsay_ – Foi um prazer te conhecer.

- Foi bom te conhecer também. – acenei, parada ao lado da porta.

_Saí do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim, e segurei a mão de Linds em silêncio enquanto saíamos da casa depois de mais alguns agradecimentos da mãe de Embry._

- Podemos dar uma volta antes de ir pra casa? – _sussurrei, encarando o chão enquanto andávamos._

- Claro, mas eu pensava que você estava querendo dormir. – falei, bom, eu sentira isso na mente dele, mas quem sabe, eu não era tão boa em interpretar aquilo ainda.

- Eu quero – _concordei _– Mas eu não quero falar com o meu pai.

- Ok, então andar... – eu ia fazer algum discurso inútil, mas uma lembrança pulou na minha mente – Namorada, é?

_A sombra de um sorriso curvou meus lábios, enquanto eu dava de ombros._

- Me desculpe. Meus amigos, eu e as garotas que eu gosto temos uma relação complicada.

- É, eu notei isso... Mas namorada? Eu não sei se as regras mudaram, mas para uma pessoa namorar outra não tem algum pedido e tal...

_Desta vez eu ri abertamente e parei de andar. Me virei para ela com um sorriso e lhe tomei as mãos nas minhas._

- Então está bem! Lindsay Prescott... – _comecei num tom pomposo, e então ri e relaxei um pouco, a encarando com adoração nos olhos castanhos _- Linds... – _sussurrei_ – Eu te amo – _meu sorriso foi relaxando conforme eu a encarava nos olhos, até praticamente desaparecer_ – Você quer namorar comigo?

- Eu não acredito que você pediu! – escondi o rosto atrás das mãos.

_Ri do embaraço dela. Por motivos muito além da minha compreensão, a reação dela não me desanimara._

- Oras bolas, se você não quer apenas diga não! – _cutuquei a barriga dela._

- Não é justo você saber o que estou sentindo – baixei as mãos para poder encará-lo. – Isso vai acabar com as minhas moedas de troca.

- Isso vai impedir que você transforme a minha vida num inferno – _corrigi, passando meus braços pela cintura dela e a trazendo para perto com um sorriso_ – Agora responda.

- Se eu aceitar, esse namoro é em que termos? Você não vai que eu o acompanhe em seus jogos de futebol ou algo do gênero, vai?

- Acompanhe em jogos de futebol? – _ri –_ Vai vestir a camiseta do time e tudo mais; se bobear vou até te arranjar um dedo de espuma!

- Então esqueça. – dei de ombros.

- Linds! – _a apertei mais ainda no abraço, sem conseguir tirar aquele sorriso bobo do rosto_ – Você sabe que eu estou brincando.

- Sei... – concordei – Eu nunca imaginei que iria namorar alguém na vida, isso ia contra os meus princípios.

- Isso quer dizer que você aceita?

- Você já sabe a resposta para essa pergunta, Jacob Black.

- Você quem queria formalidade – _cutuquei uma última vez antes de me curvar sobre ela para roubar um beijo, como que selando o pedido. Apertando mais a cintura dela, a puxei para cima e dei uma volta completa, rindo enquanto a beijava. Era simplesmente incrível como uma única pessoa podia me fazer tão feliz._

* * *

**N.A.**: Antes que tudo mil desculpas pela demora, mas aproveitei o sumiço da Ju (isso, ponham a culpa no atraso na atualização nela também, que escafedeu-se), mas como eu dizia, aproveitei que minha parceira de escrivinhação sumiu para colocar um monte de coisa em dia, meu quarto está tão arrumado que nem parece meu, fui no shopping, ainda não consegui cortar o cabelo, mas é o próximo projeto. Enfim, a atualização demorou porque a Alix estava vivendo um pouco fora da net, então perdão, e vamos ao que interessa, atualização!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo**: Uma camisinha oferecida, outra esquecida, viva nc-17 de novo e... Alguém pondo Bella no seu devido lugar.

"- Eu jamais terei filhos, ouviu-me bem? Jamais! O mundo não está preparado para que eu saia distribuindo meus genes por aí, sou uma forma única. Pequenas Lindsays seriam um atentado a vida na Terra.

_Tive que rir da idéia de pequenas Lindsays dominando o mundo, minha mão deslizando para pousar na curva da cintura de Linds confortavelmente enquanto eu falava._

- Já imaginou que merda ia dar pequenas lobis-linds?

- Bruxas eternas, com transformação em lobo a livre vontade, saúde, força... – enumerei – Não é tão ruim quando se olha por esse ponto de vista.

- Eu estava mais pensando em pequenos lobisomens loiros com total descontrole emocional ameaçando a saúde da humanidade em geral, mas vamos relevar – _ri."_

**A Arte da Guerra **

* * *

**Reviews!**

Lisandra - Pois é, será? Será que o marido da Selina morto por vampiros renasceria para se tornar um vampiro? Será que o destino é tão cruel assim? Para essa e outras perguntas eu acho que só teremos respostas em Priori Arcanum, não me mate. hahaha

evelyn - Selina não é má, ela é amarga, o que faz que ela se porte de uma forma cruel, ela foi machucada demais e acabou perdendo um ou outro parafuso, juntando ao fato que ela era foda, o resultado não foi nada bom. Gostou das reações do pessoal as verdades? Quanto ao poder da Bridgit, tudo depende a que tipo de poder você se refere. Bridgit tinha uma família inteira disposta a segui-la, pessoas que a respeitavam como uma lider, Selina tinha pessoas que a respeitavam por sua crueldade e por ela ter descoberto o Drakum, Helena é muito poderosa porque faz a colheita sem limites e tal. A que tipo de poder você se referiu?

Kagome Juju Assis - Oh, mas a Bella não é má, ela é a mesma Bella de sempre, ela só deixou se levar um pouquinho pela influência da Selina, mas ela já voltou ao normal (espero). Quanto a reação do Edward, isso vocês vão ter que imaginar, porque é o tipo de coisa que ele e a Bella vão resolver entre si, sem ninguém olhando, principalmente Linds e Jake. HUahauha, puts, espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo.

Thássila Vieira - O capítulo passado foi mais para explicar o que tinha acontecido no passado e tal, este capítulo foi para mostrar as reações, o próximo para nos prepararmos para a batalha final, e então a batalha. Por favor, não pire até lá... Temos muita coisa para mostar ainda!

Maria Fernanda - Nada de surtar, nada de surta, nosso seguro não cobre pessoas perdendo a razão, por favor!

Lorenaa - Bom, Lorena, quanto a sua dúvida só posso dizer que quanto aos poderes da Bella e ela ser vampirizada, tudo isso será tema de um capítulo futuro, então... Você saberá de tudo. Que bom que você gostou desses dois capítulos, espero que goste dos próximos também.]

Fla Apocalipse - HUahaua AS vezes a Bella cria culhões e coloca o Edward no seu devido lugar, temos que mandar nos homens, ora essa. Bruxas malvadas e com bom gosto de moda, hahaha Bom, postei hoje, dia 23, serve?

Stra. Dark Nat - Sorry de novo! Mas sério, minhas coisas precisavam ser arrumadas, e minhas roupas passadas O_O. Selina é doidinha sim, totalmente bitolada, coitada. Bellatrix é uma ótima comparação, mas só pense numa Bella loira, dai combina. A Bri é mais humana sim, quando estavamos criando essa história, decidimos assim porque ao contrário de Selina e Helena, a Bridgit foi criada para comandar e cuidar da família dela, então ela estava mais preparada para levar pancadas e aguentar, e tal. Se for pensar por esse modo, respondendo a Evelyn, a Bridgit se torna mais poderosa que as outras sim. HUahauah quando a sua dúvida sobre o significado dessa frase /cof cof/ Respostas somente na continuação de Lycan, não temos como explicar a história dos lobisomens de La Push nesta fic. Quanto a Helana, bem... Daqui a dois capítulos você vai conhece-la, e saberá a verdade. ^^

Evoluxa - HUahauhaa Né? Tadinhos do Jake e do Edward, melhor que isso, só se elas fossem descentes do próprio Van Helsing! Agora vamos ver como Bella e Linds vão ficar frente a frente com a Helena, será que elas aguentam o tranco? Só pagando para ver.

Catana - Bem... A Bella não arrancou a própria cabeça fora que eu tenha visto, ainda XD~~ E é bom que não arranque porque precisavamos dela vivinha para a história.

Aline M - Eu sei como é estar atarefada, você nem imagina XD~~ Totalmente perdoada. As super três poderosas vão.. Bom, quem sabe, se ver. Eu não prometo três, será que duas serve?

Clara Oliveira - De onde vem a criatividade? Bom, a história das três foi criada na saraiva regada a café da Starbucks XD, será que essa é a fonte do nosso poder? Quem sabe. Hum... Bella tem uma natureza passiva, não dá para mudar uma pessoa do dia para noite, mas isso não significa que ela não seja importante ou tosca, ela só nos ajudará de outra forma, mas ajudará /mistérios.../ Sorry, o que aconteceu entre Edward e Bella vocês terão que imaginar, porque nem Linds e nem Jake viram, mas eu acho que a Bella deve ter encarnado a Selina só um pouquinho pra por o Ed no lugar dele hahaha

ale cullen - E num tem? Sté esqueceu de contar que a Bella pode ser uma maniaca assassina nas horas vagas rs.

Lyra White - Jake e a Linds são fofos e razão de viver, nasceram um para o outro, e aí de quem discordar. /se esconde/ Bom, dá para sentir um pouquinho de pena dele, mas ninguém disse que amar era fácil, não é mesmo? Eles terão que se esforçar mais que a maioria para ficarem juntos.

Lunna x]~ - Elas sabem assustar quando querem, poderosas e sem medo de quase nada. Sim, a infantilidade delas é o pior e o melhor, Selina arrasa. Oh, você vai conhecer Jean Paul e muitos outros, prometo, em breve, ainda por cima. Bom, você vai ver como é a Helena LOGO! Sua curiosidade será saciada.

ana kawall - Ow, abraça, que bom que você gostou da história, mesmo que tenhamos fugido do típico e do comum, queriamos fazer algo diferente e tá dando certo. Montar todas as histórias para que dessem certo foi uma dor de cabeça que valheu a pena, o resultado está saindo como queriamos. Kissus!

Nayara - Oh, quem dera fossemos genios, nós somos só duas doidas que gastam MUITO tempo na frente do pc. Era para você ter descoberto quem é quem rs. Bom, Lindsay é Bridgit Deveraux (se pronuncia Deverrô) e Bella é Selina Loreanz. Ajudei? rs

Bela de Lincourt - Sorry, Bella é Selina até o último fio de cabelo. Jake é fofo gritando e fazendo o que quiser, vamos admitir, ele é totalmente mordível. Que bom que você gostou do capítulo, té o próximo!

Sam Borges - Que saudades, moça sumida! PARABENS!!!!!!!! Poderemos trabalhar juntas um dia, me formo em direito no ano que vem, sou sua veterana, hahaha. Gostou dos últimos caps, espero que tenha gostado do próximo e sofra muito esperando pelo próximo que só será atualizado no proximo fds. Sim, eu não presto hahaha.

Thassila Vieira, Evoluxa, Sam Borges - Calma, girl, eu demoro mas não falho, aqui está o capítulo.

* * *

**Boa semana para todo mundo, e até o fim de semana que vem, não enlouqueçam se o capítulo demorar até o domingo, ele demora mais aparece!.**

* * *


	26. A arte da guerra

**Capítulo XXV**

– **A Arte da Guerra -**

- Charlie quer saber se eu dei camisinhas para vocês – _eu ouvi a voz do meu pai em um mundo distante, e abri meus olhos devagar. Eu ainda estava na praça com Linds, minha boca ainda estava colada à dela, meus braços ainda estavam a segurando e a única coisa fora de propósito naquela cena toda era que meu pai havia praticamente se materializado ao nosso lado. Como eu não o ouvira saindo de casa ou se aproximando ainda era um mistério para mim, mas eu o olhei de rabo de olho, largando Lindsay devagar enquanto tentava entender o que ele havia dito (porque, para falar bem a verdade, eu não estava realmente em condições de pensar no estado de felicidade em que me encontrava)._

- Quê?

_O sorriso de meu pai se alargou, e ele se inclinou para frente na cadeira de rodas, na nossa direção, e respondeu bem devagar para que minha lógica debilitada pudesse compreender:_

- Charlie está novamente preocupado com a vida sexual de vocês dois.

- Tio Charlie está precisando de uma vida sexual – cruzei os braços e fiz bico – só assim para ele deixar a minha em paz.

- Vocês precisam de alguma coisa? – _meu pai se recostou mais uma vez contra o assento da cadeira, e eu fechei os olhos, sentindo minhas bochechas começaram a arder de vergonha; sério, isso era realmente necessário?_ - Camisinhas, uma câmera de vídeo, algemas para poupar Charlie do trabalho quando encontrar vocês se agarrando em praça pública...?

- Eu posso transformá-lo num sapo, eu acho que posso fazer isso com os dois ao mesmo tempo se descansar por alguns horas – sussurrei só para Jake ouvir.

- Pobres sapos, não os insulte – _sussurrei de volta, apertando meus braços um pouco ao redor da cintura dela enquanto sorria um pouco; só ela mesmo pra salvar uma cena dessas._

- Vocês não estão falando mal de mim, estão, crianças?

- Nunca, pai – _me virei com um sorriso para ele, e ele me encarou com um ar descrente._

- Eu estou... – falei e Jake apertou o meu braço – Qualé, eu estou falando mal, e o tio não é tonto o suficiente para pensar o contrario, né tio?

- Eu sei quando não sou querido – _meu pai concordou, sorridente_ – Bom, crianças, se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa, estarei com Leah. Tem comida na geladeira, eu paguei a conta de luz esse mês e se não quiserem notícias de Charlie a cada cinco minutos, eu sugiro que tirem o telefone do gancho.

- Pode deixar, tio – abri meu melhor sorriso para ele e fui lhe beijar a testa – quer que te deixemos na Sue?

- Eu consigo me virar. Continuem com suas atividades normais – _ele riu, e eu rolei os olhos nas órbitas._

- Tchau, pai.

- Tchau, crianças – _com um último aceno, ele botou as rodas da cadeira para rodar mais uma vez e começou a criar distância entre nós._

- Será que algum dia ele vai parar de pentelhar a gente? – _perguntei, me aproximando de Lindsay e a abraçando por trás enquanto assistíamos meu pai se afastar_.

- Quando deixarmos de ser novidades ou sua irmã solteira resolver casar, pais odeiam os homens que roubam suas filhinhas.

- Rachel nunca vai se casar – _declarei num tom de pouco caso_ – Ela é pentelha demais.

- Ora, pequeno Jacob Black, algum dia irá acontecer, você ganhará outro cunhado!

- Um cunhado já é o suficiente para torrar meu saco – _fiz uma careta, soltando Linds um pouco do abraço para girá-la até que ficássemos frente a frente_ – Acho que vou ter de me contentar em esperar que a novidade passe.

- Você é ciumento demais, sabia?

- Não sou não!

- Quando vamos visitar o Embry novamente? Eu realmente fui com a cara dele, papo legal, parece gente finíssima.

- Lindsay! – _largando ela do abraço, cutuquei a barriga dela com o indicador_ – Pare de me provocar!

- Testes para comprovar uma teoria cientifica muito importante, ora bolas!

- Sua teoria científica é falsa, porque eu não sou ciumento! – _dessa vez cruzei os braços, erguendo o queixo e desviando meu olhar do dela; era obvio que eu estava mentindo. Quer dizer, não era como se eu estivesse orgulhoso do fato, mas eu não conseguia me impedir de sentir ciúmes... Ao menos dela._

- Que bom que você não é ciumento, Jacob... – sorri, maquinando em idéias maléficas.

_Abaixei meu rosto, a encarando com um ar desconfiado._

- Você acredita em mim? Mesmo?

- Claro que eu acredito – confirmei, tentando manter minha mente limpa e cruzando os dedos atrás das costas.

_Sorri, orgulhoso de mim mesmo._

- Viu? Não foi difícil admitir!

- Bom, já que você não é nem um pouco ciumento, lembra daquela minha lista das dez coisas que eu precisava fazer antes de morrer?

- Lembro – _franzi o cenho; ali não vinha coisa boa._

- Estava pensando aqui com meus botões, e percebi que o Embry pode me ajudar a realizar um deles, não é maravilhoso? A idéia caiu como uma luva, acho que ele não vai se importar, e como você não é ciumento, será tudo perfeito!

_Franzi meu cenho ainda mais, apertando meus braços cruzados contra meu peito._

- Do que você está falando, Lindsay?

- Nada demais, só um ménage a trois.

_Eu a encarei em horror por um instante, e quando finalmente respondi, minha voz reverberou, alta, nas paredes das casas próximas._

- _Não_!

- Mas você não é...

- Eu sou! Pronto, ok, contente? Eu. Sou. Ciumento!

Gargalhei.

- Eu sei que você é.

- Você é uma pessoa horrível, Lindsay Prescott! – _me aproximei dela com passos rápidos, e antes que ela pudesse reagir, a segurei pelas pernas e costas e a atirei por cima do meu ombro_ – E agora você vai pagar!

- Jacob! – exclamei, surpresa – O que você acha que eu sou, um saco de batatas?

- Não! – _ajeitei ela sobre o meu ombro, lançando um sorriso meio mau e meio safado por cima das costas dela_ – Você é uma pentelha, isso sim!

- Eu consegui sentir sua mente, lembra? Seu canalha de uma figa – lhe mostrei a língua.

- Bom, pare de sentir minha mente, então! – _cutuquei a coxa dela, fazendo uma careta; minha casa estava cada vez mais próxima._

- Como diabos eu faço isso?

- Nem idéia, mas meus ciúmes são segredo de Estado, e eu pretendo que eles continuem nessa categoria por muitos séculos ainda!

- Você é de grande ajuda, Jacob, o que está tramando?

- Você vai descobrir qual é minha vingança na hora certa – _cantarolei_.

- Quando eu for posta no chão por exemplo? – revirei os olhos, e chutei sem olhar a porta da casa dele – Opa, foi sem querer.

_Ri, fechando a porta atrás de mim também com um chute; andando até meu quarto, depositei Lindsay na cama e abri um sorriso triunfal._

- Pronto! – _declarei, cruzando os braços, de pé._

- Ah... – fiz cara de quem tinha entendido tudo - O que?

- Esse é o seu castigo – _disse sem descruzar os braços, fechando a porta do meu quarto com meus quadris._

- Certo, é extremamente doloroso ficar deitada nessa cama olhando para você.

_Suspirei; como ela podia não entender?_

- Estou fazendo greve de sexo, Lindsay.

Tá, acho que ele não estava esperando que eu gargalhasse, mas eu não pude não fazê-lo, era hilário demais. Estava rindo tanto, mas tanto, que chegou a um ponto de um dobrar na cama de tanto rir.

- Linds! – _protestei, me aproximando da cama_ – Não é engraçado, eu estou falando sério! – _ela não parou de rir; na verdade, pareceu rir ainda mais. Bufando, descruzei os braços e a encarei, irritado_ – Não é pra rir! Eu me recuso a fazer sexo com você!

- Então... – tentei, eu juro que tentei, mas era MUITO difícil parar de rir – Nada de sexo, hum? Vou ter que procurar fora de casa o que está em falta?

- Linds! – _minha voz quase desafinou com aquela declaração, e eu voltei a cruzar os braços_ – Isso é um castigo, não é uma oportunidade! – _arregalando meus olhos me aproximei tanto da cama que meus joelhos bateram no colchão_ – Não se atreva a sequer pensar no Embry, entendeu?

- Claro, nunca lhe trairia com seu melhor amigo... – concordei – mas isso me abre um leque de inu...

- LINDSAY! – _minha voz acabou saindo mais horrorizada do que irritada, no final, e eu respirei fundo algumas vezes para controlar minha voz. Meu medo de que ela voltasse com Falcon ou à vida dela antes dela sofrer a impressão ainda estavam ali, e enquanto eu me ajoelhava na cama, uma perna de cada lado do corpo dela, e pegava o rosto de Linds entre as minhas mãos, a forçando a me encarar diretamente nos olhos, era por esse medo que eu estava sendo movido_ – Você é minha – _sussurrei, e eu podia sentir meus músculos tensos enquanto ela parava de rir, finalmente_ – Não brinque com isso.

- Então pare com os ciúmes idiotas... – respondi, o riso esquecido – você precisa se garantir, Jacob – falei, deixando meu corpo cair de encontro ao colchão – Eu não sou sua porque você diz que eu sou, é porque eu quero ser.

- Eu sei – _sussurrei, minha voz rouca_ – É por isso que é tão mágico. Ninguém antes jamais quis se dar para mim tão completamente quanto eu me dava para a pessoa... – _dos meus amigos às minhas paixões, meu coração estava cheio de memórias das vezes que eu havia me entregado completamente a alguma coisa quando os outros davam apenas metade de si_ – E eu sou todo seu... Eu apenas... – _encostei minha testa na dela, esperando que ela não ficasse brava com a minha possessividade; eu não estava acostumado com nada daquilo_ – Eu apenas não quero te perder quando é tão bom ter você pra mim...

- Você não vai me perder, idiota – mostrei a língua para ele – você é uma das poucas pessoas do mundo que me deixam de bom humor, como é que vou me livrar de Jacob Black?

- Você não vai se livrar de mim – _ri, rolando na cama para deitar ao lado dela_ – Esse é um dos fatos da vida.

- De muitas vidas... – explicitei, e com gestos rápidos havia me sentado sobre as coxas de Jake – Oh, garoto... – respirei fundo, vendo novamente no homem na minha frente a criança que ele era, e me estiquei para beijá-lo – qual o seu mistério?

- Você – _minha voz saiu rouca enquanto eu levantava uma mão para segurar o rosto dela depois de que ela parou de me beijar_ – Você é meu único mistério – _levantando minhas costas, alcancei a boca dela e a beijei longamente antes de voltar a cair devagar contra a cama, meus olhos presos nos dela._

- Não tem graça eu ser seu único mistério, você é um lobo, grande, mal... E peludo! – ri, frente a careta que ele fez – Ué, eu só acho que você merece mais mistérios.

- Eu estou mais do que contente com você ser meu único mistério – _mostrei a língua para ela._

- Ah, Jacob... – revirei os olhos, pulando para o lado dele na cama e lhe belisquei a barriga – Você poderia querer mais.

- Mais? Mais o quê?

- O mundo está aí para ser conquistado, se contentar comigo é muito pouco!

- _Ótimo_! – _enfiando minhas mãos no colchão, empurrei minhas pernas para fora da cama e fiquei de pé_ – Então vou dar uma de Cérebro e conquistar o mundo, já que isso vai te fazer tão feliz, Lindsay!

Revirei os olhos.

- Qualé, Jacob, que reação exagerada.

- Sério, Linds, tem ALGUMA coisa que eu faça sobre a qual você NÃO vai reclamar?

Respirei fundo, e sentei na cama em forma de lótus, pose para discutir, mas não ser possível pular no pescoço dele.

- Eu não estou reclamando, estou comentando. Você sabe qual é a diferença?

- No seu caso não é muita – _disse, cruzando os braços com força. A verdade é que eu queria estar comprando esta briga tanto quanto eu queria me casar com Edward Cullen, mas ainda mais do que isso eu não queria ter de pensar no mundo lá fora. Eu estava trancado nesse quarto com a única pessoa no universo que me ajudava a esquecer das coisas horríveis que estavam além daquela porta, e eu não queria que ela, de todas as pessoas, viesse me lembrar do que eu tinha de enfrentar lá fora._

- Verdade? – pulei para o chão, esquecendo que contatos corporais são ruins quando você está discutindo com um lobisomem – E no meu caso é o que?

- Seus comentários são críticas, Lindsay! Você não consegue fica contente com nada que eu faço, tudo tem de ser melhorado, tudo tem de ser mudado!

- Eu nunca fico contente com ninguém – revirei os olhos – Mas já que isso lhe incomoda tanto, você sabe o que dizem...

_Grunhi; isso era tão clássico dela! Ser tão... tão... IRRITANTE!_

- Eu não sou 'ninguém'!

- Com certeza, você é o homem que eu amo que está se comportando como um retardado mental, só isso. – dei de ombros.

- Não! Eu sou o cara que diz pra você que não precisa – não, melhor, não _quer_ o resto do mundo, que está mais do que feliz só com você, e você acha ruim! – _apertei minha cabeça, tentando por tudo que era mais sagrado não ficar tão irritado, apenas explicar para ela_ – Você sabe o que tem naquele mundo, Lindsay? – _apontei para a porta do quarto_ – Lá fora tem um monte de merda! Lá fora tem a Helena querendo comer nossas cabeças, tem a Bella colocando a vida dela em perigo pra se casar com o Cullen, tem a minha matilha sem um líder, querendo que eu tome o lugar do Sam! – _dei um passo para mais perto dela, meus olhos nos dela enquanto eu sentia meu coração se partindo apenas com a lembrança _– Me desculpe se eu sou um fraco, se eu não sou bom o suficiente por querer ficar um pouco nesse quarto, por querer ficar um pouco com você e ser feliz! Me desculpe se eu não quero _mais_!

- Você não entende, não é mesmo Jacob? – respirei fundo, andando até ele – Você pode querer tudo isso, mas nunca vai ter... Essas paredes não são nada, nada mesmo... – ergui a mão para tocar no rosto dele – os monstros estão dentro de nós dois, nunca vamos fugir deles.

_A idéia de simplesmente quão certa ela estava me deixava enjoado, não de raiva, mas de medo. Eu não queria aqueles monstros dentro de mim; eu já tinha um lobo e um idiota, era mais do que o suficiente. Fechando meus olhos para não ter de encará-la nos olhos, mostrar simplesmente quão fraco eu conseguia ser, encostei meu rosto completamente na mão dela, suspirando._

- Me desculpe – _murmurei baixinho_ – Eu sou um imbecil.

- É, eu já te contei isso num passado muito distante – sorri – E eu realmente devo te amar, porque nem gritar eu gritei.

- Realmente – _ri um pouco, virando meu rosto para beijar a palma da mão dela_ – Você deve me amar muito, muito mesmo – _beijei o pulso de Linds, levantando uma mão para entrelaçar os meus dedos com os dela, mantendo o braço dela sobre meu ombro e a puxando para mais perto por ele; beijei a dobra de dentro do cotovelo dela antes de me virar para encará-la com um sorriso pequeno_ – Muitíssimo. Que nem eu com você.

- Estamos bem? – indaguei incerta. Eu não estava acostumada a lidar com relacionamentos e muito menos me importar com a opinião do outro, mas não queria que fosse assim com ele, Jacob merecia muito mais que mera consideração de mim.

_Beijei a testa de Lindsay, sentindo a incerteza dela na minha mente, antes de soprar a resposta entre os olhos dela enquanto me abaixava para lhe beijar a ponta do nariz, e então os lábios._

- Estamos... – _meus olhos se abriram apenas por um instante, o suficiente para perceber os olhos fechados dela, a expressão de entrega completa enquanto eu abaixava ambos meus braços e circulava a cintura dela, me curvando para alcançar o pescoço dela com minha boca_ – É claro que estamos...

_Assim que minha boca encostou contra a pele quase fresca de Linds, o pulso dela sob minha língua, os poros se abrindo, os pêlos invisíveis se eriçando enquanto eu me afastava lentamente dela apenas para descer um pouco mais e a beijar quase atrás da orelha, eu me lembrei de como aquilo era viciante. A sensação da pele dela na minha boca, o gosto dela atacando minha língua, se espalhando pelas minhas veias, me entorpecendo a mente e atiçando meus sentidos... Aquilo era tão simples e tão mais do que eu podia agüentar, especialmente com a mente dela tão aberta e relaxada na minha, que foi sem surpresas que encontrei minhas mãos se esgueirando por baixo do casaco dela por vontade própria._

_Subindo minha boca até o lóbulo da orelha dela, o arranhei com meus dentes, sorrindo enquanto sentia ela se arrepiar sob o meu toque; levei minhas mãos até o laço que mantinha o casaco dela fechado sobre o peito e enfiei meus indicadores pelos laços._

- Posso? – _sussurrei no ouvido dela, puxando um pouco o fio de lã e sentindo o laço se desfazer pela metade nas minhas mãos._

- Nunca pergunte isso... – as palavras escaparam pela minha boca sem que eu mal notasse e não demorou para que a boca de Jacob estivesse de volta na minha garganta, me fazendo estremecer.

_Eu desfiz o laço enquanto beijava a linha onde o pescoço dela virava colo, e enquanto escorregava meus dedos por entre a pele dela e o tecido da lã, pelos ombros, forçando o casaco para fora do meu caminho, desci meu rosto para beijar a pele recentemente exposta, os ombros, a curva dos seios, um único e longo beijo na nuca._

_A pele dela era uma tentação para os meus sentidos, para meu tato, para meu paladar, para minha visão, e a voz dela se curvando em pequenos gemidos conforme eu escorregava os dedos por cima do vestido perfeitamente lascivo dela, alcançando a coxa e o puxando lentamente para cima, instigavam minha audição. Mas meus olhos queriam mais, e com um último beijo por cima da renda do decote do vestido, afastei meu rosto, sorrindo para Lindsay enquanto subia minhas mãos de maneira torturantemente lenta pelo corpo dela, arrastando a seda pela pele, descobrindo vagarosamente as curvas, marcas e sutilezas com as quais eu estava começando a ficar acostumado. Ela era tão linda, tão linda, e cada centímetro dela era tão sagrado, que eu não podia fazer nada além de assistir o trabalho de minhas mãos, o resto do meu corpo ardendo cada vez mais enquanto minhas calças começavam a se tornar um incômodo._

Sorri e cobri as mãos dele com as minhas, enquanto estas subiam meu corpo, delineando contornos e revelando a minha pele. Tentei distinguir os sentimentos Jacob dos meus, mas era praticamente impossível quando parecia que estávamos sentindo a mesma coisa, o mais puro e irracional desejo. Suspirei, ele estava sendo lento, dolorosamente lento, como uma tentativa baixa de me enlouquecer. Gemi angustiada e ele riu de volta.

- Você não me deixa elogiar – _murmurei, parando a subida de nossas mãos pouco acima da cintura dela para encará-la diretamente nos olhos com um sorriso torto_ – Então me deixe olhar.

- Eu já falei muitas vezes que você é detestável, só que acho que você não compreende a idéia, Jacob – resmunguei, tentada a estapeá-lo. Aquilo era uma coisa de se fazer com uma pobre garota como eu?

_O olhar que ela me lançou beirava o doloroso, e eu ri mais uma vez, sentindo cada osso meu ressonando com a risada; meus sentidos estavam cada vez mais e mais ativos, e quando eu voltei a subir minhas mãos pelo corpo dela naquele mesmo ritmo dolorosamente lento, arrepios desceram pela minha coluna com a sensação da pele dela se eriçando sob a ponta dos meus dedos._

- Eu compreendo – _disse, puxando a seda por cima dos seios dela e observando a maneira como os mamilos dela se contraíram e despontaram conforme eram expostos_ – O problema é... - _desci meu dedão por cima da pele encrespada, sorrindo comigo mesmo com a sensação deliciosa e lutando contra a tentação de testar mais uma vez, mais um milhão de vezes, o gosto dele com a minha língua_ – Que eu gosto que você me deteste... – _levantando os olhos do colo exposto para o rosto de Linds, sorri um pouco, dando um passo na direção dela e colando nossos corpos levemente_ – Porque quanto mais você detesta uma pessoa, mais você se importa com ela.

- Fique satisfeito – disse, desafiadora, meus olhos enfrentando os dele, cada centímetro da minha pele eriçada frente a proximidade e a expectativa do que estava prestes a acontecer, e ainda assim se negando a entregar-se completamente – Eu lhe detesto muito... mais... – me inclinei levemente na direção de Jacob, sussurrando sobre os lábios dele, quase tocando neles, mas me afastando no último segundo – do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo... Isso é perigoso, Black querido.

- Eu gosto de brincar com fogo – _respondi no mesmo tom, meus lábios se curvando num sorriso leve e provocante enquanto eu arrastava minhas mãos pelos seios dela até as laterais do corpo, forçando os braços dela a se levantaram enquanto puxava o vestido para o alto, por cima de nossas cabeças, sem desviar meus olhos dos dela. Havia alguma coisa inebriante e intensa sobre aquilo, o simples ato de tirar o vestido dela, que eu não conseguia desvendar exatamente qual era; mas enquanto ela levantava os braços e o tecido sussurrava protestos por ter de se afastar da pele de Lindsay, se curvando ao redor das unhas dela uma última vez antes de escorregar na direção do chão, eu não podia deixar de ser tomado por aquela sensação de poder e sensualidade. Era incrível e delicioso, e eu aproximei meu rosto dela apenas o suficiente para meus lábios formarem as palavras sobre os dela, sem realmente os beijarem, como ela havia feito comigo_ – Eu gosto de brincar com o _seu_ fogo.

- Meu fogo, é? – tive que rir, esquecendo por um instante que Jacob estava me torturando, e somente com um passo para trás me livrei dos seus braços – Será que você realmente quer brincar com o meu fogo, Jacob Black? – indaguei, sentando-me na cama e cruzando as pernas.

_Cruzando o curto espaço que havia se formado entre eu e Lindsay, minha cabeça levemente anuviada, sorri, apoiando ambas as minhas mãos de cada lado do corpo dela no colchão, meu rosto a milímetros do dela._

- Tem algum outro fogo com o qual valha à pena brincar? – _sussurrei, apoiando meus joelhos levemente moles no chão, meus olhos presos nos dela_ – Porque eu, pessoalmente... – _soltei minha mão esquerda da cama para que meus dedos descessem até a barra da meia calça, puxando-a lentamente para baixo enquanto eu beijava o lábio inferior de Linds antes de continuar_ – ...não consigo pensar em mais nenhum.

_Afastei meu rosto do dela para assistir a meia-calça escura terminando de se enrolar perna abaixo, o tecido acetinado acariciando meus dedos conforme eu o puxava para longe da pele de Linds, como se quisesse se fundir com meus poros. Me dobrando, consegui beijar a pele pálida e macia da coxa de Linds antes de curvar meus dedos no vão do salto do sapato dela, forçando-a a descruzar as pernas. Levantei meus olhos apenas por tempo o suficiente para perceber que ela assistia com olhos escuros cada um dos meus movimentos; com um sorriso, voltei meus olhos para a outra perna dela, ainda coberta pela meia-calça, e tracei cuidadosamente a pequena faixa de couro que fechava o sapato com meu dedão, apenas para permitir então que meus dedos deslizassem livremente ao redor do pé dela até que minha palma se escorasse no calcanhar. Sorrindo ainda mais com a sensação sedosa da meia-calça contra a pele áspera da minha mão, curvei meu rosto e assisti enquanto minha palma esticada escorregava perna acima, girando lentamente para que meus dedos pudessem se dobrar sobre o joelho de Lindsay e percorrer o resto do caminho até o fim da meia-calça de maneira torturantemente lenta._

_Enquanto eu me dobrava mais uma vez sobre ela, desta vez para beijar a pele sob a meia-calça, sentindo o nylon acariciar minha língua repetidas vezes conforme eu subia meu rosto devagar, eu ouvi Linds gemendo baixinho. Aquele incentivo natural forçou minha mão livre até a outra perna dela, cruzando sem pudores a pele exposta enquanto eu forçava as pernas de Linds a se abrirem delicadamente, meu rosto subindo até não haver mais meia-calça no caminho entre minha língua e a pele arrepiada dela._

_Uma mão dela encontrou meus cabelos e as unhas dela trilharam o caminho até a gola da minha camisa, entrando por baixo do tecido para arranhar a minha pele suavemente, enquanto ela própria aumentava o espaço entre as pernas dela numa permissão muda para que eu seguisse em frente. Com o cheiro dela invadindo meus poros, doce e aveludado, eu olhei para cima mais uma vez. O tronco de Linds estava levemente curvado para trás, uma das mãos dela dando suporte ao corpo, apoiada no colchão, enquanto ela me encarava com olhos nebulosos e escuros de desejo, a respiração apenas um pouco mais rasgada que o normal._

_Eu queria que ela se esquecesse como respirar._

_Dando um último, longo beijo no interior da coxa dela, eu encaixei meu rosto entre as pernas dela, beijando-a suavemente por cima do tecido levemente úmido da roupa íntima dela. O sabor de Linds beijou meus lábios de volta, e eu subi uma mão pela perna direita dela, a forçando a se abrir apenas mais um pouco, e puxei a calcinha para o lado com a ponta dos dedos, pontilhando beijos delicados por cada centímetro de pele que eu descobria por baixo da renda azul pálida. A cada segundo o sabor dela ficava mais acentuado em meus lábios, e cada vez que eu levava a ponta da minha língua até eles para umedecê-los, para mantê-los quentes enquanto eles encontravam a pele doce de Linds, era mais difícil me afastar, me impedir de simplesmente invadi-la. O prazer dela na minha mente me guiava, como se minha boca queimando a pele dela fosse a boca dela queimando a minha, e não o contrário, e cada pequeno beijo era como uma explosão, e cada roçar dos meus dedos como um mundo novo nascido do prazer._

_Sem conseguir mais agüentar, deixei que minha língua percorresse a extensão de Lindsay, provando cada centímetro dela, se esgueirando apenas suavemente para dentro dela, o bastante para arrancar um longo gemido dos lábios entreabertos de Linds. O gemido rouco tremeu nos meus lábios enquanto eu mais uma vez a acariciava com a minha língua, fechando minha boca para beijá-la pouco antes de alcançar o pequeno emaranhado de nervos que era o clitóris dela. Subi minha mão livre pela barriga de Linds enquanto ela descia a própria mão pelas minhas costas, me trazendo para ainda mais perto dela, pedindo silenciosamente por mais, algo que eu me sentia profundamente disposto a dar. Segurando a roupa íntima dela fora do caminho com meus outros dedos, trouxe o dedão até a entrada de Linds, a penetrando lentamente conforme a beijava por cima da minha própria mão._

_O gosto do meu suor se uniu ao sabor de Lindsay na minha boca, e eu sorri conforme ela gemia mais uma vez, atirando o tronco levemente para trás conforme eu forçava meu dedão mais a fundo dentro dela. Dar prazer a ela era quase como dar prazer a mim mesmo; conforme minha língua traçava padrões indistintos na pele de Linds e meu dedão a acariciava gentilmente, eu podia sentir minha mente sendo invadida pelo prazer dela, que eu só sabia não ser meu pelo fato de que meu pênis ainda estava doendo em sua desconfortável prisão nas minhas calças. Então subitamente, o prazer era meu também, conforme Lindsay levantava a perna dela que ainda estava coberta pela meia-calça e encaixava o pé suavemente entre as minhas pernas. Com um gemido contra ela, meus quadris se moveram por conta própria na direção do toque; ela escorregou a perna para baixo suavemente conforme eu escorregava minha boca pela pele dela, o toque acetinado da meia-calça permitindo que ela acariciasse sem me machucar, apenas me dando um prazer tão bom que era quase doloroso, e um ritmo estava criado._

_Afastando meu rosto completamente, a encarei por um instante, minha respiração entrecortada, minha boca ardendo com o gosto dela e de suor conforme eu soltava a calcinha dela apenas para puxá-la para baixo pelas laterais rapidamente, a tirando completamente do caminho. Afundando minha boca mais uma vez no vão entre as pernas dela, eu o percorri novamente com a minha língua de baixo acima, conforme o pé de Linds continuava a me massagear deliciosamente, e desta vez eu permiti que minha boca encontrasse o clitóris dela e se fechasse sobre ele, sugando cuidadosa e longamente, até que ela estava gemendo mais uma vez e incoerente ao ponto de se esquecer de continuar a aliviar a dor nas minhas partes íntimas._

_Com as unhas dela cravadas em minhas costas, eu tentei ignorar o prazer e a dor para me concentrar apenas em continuar o que estava fazendo. Minha boca a sugava gentilmente enquanto eu a penetrava com meus dedos, trêmulos com o prazer dela; as costas arqueadas de Linds contavam uma história de prazer que eu nunca imaginara conseguiria dar a alguém além dela. Não foi muito mais tarde, quando eu já estava quase perdendo controle sobre o meu próprio corpo por causa do prazer dela, que o ar quente do quarto foi cortado por um longo gemido dela, e o braço de Lindsay cedeu completamente ao peso depositado sobre ele, fazendo com que ela caísse na cama enquanto atingia o orgasmo._

_Virando meu rosto e apoiando minha testa contra a coxa dela, tentei ganhar algum controle sobre mim novamente enquanto o prazer dela explodia na minha mente. Devagar, apoiei minhas mãos no chão, beijei o ventre dela e consegui me arrastar para cima da cama, minha cabeça leve e meu corpo inteiro pesado. Sorrindo, forcei os ombros dela para cima para que eu pudesse escorregar na direção dos travesseiros e, sem muito esforço, a puxei para cima comigo, a acomodando contra mim enquanto ela tentava se recuperar._

_Assisti por longos minutos enquanto a respiração de Lindsay voltava ao normal, o peito dela subindo e descendo cada vez numa velocidade menor; quando ela parecia estar quase de volta a si, parti meus lábios com a ponta da língua, ainda sentindo o gosto dela na minha boca, e sorri, descendo a ponta dos meus dedos preguiçosamente do pescoço dela até a barriga._

- Jacob... – suspirei, enquanto piscava os olhos, para ter certeza que voltara ao mundo da razão, aquilo havia sido fenomenal, e droga, o maldito estava na minha mente, eu nem poderia fazer doce como seria o normal. Ergui uma mão para segurar a dele em cima do meu umbigo – com quem você andou treinando, hein, sacana? – brinquei.

- Com você – _respondi, sorridente, forçando meus dedos entre os dela_ – Com quem mais seria?

- Isso é meio que redundante, mas foi muito bom... – falei, homens gostam de ter seus egos inflados, e eu não morreria só por fazer isso um pouquinho.

- Precisamos fazer isso mais vezes... – _minha voz saiu rouca enquanto eu aproximava meu rosto do de Linds e beijava o maxilar dela_ – Várias vezes...

- Podemos dar um jeito nisso – concordei, virando no meio dos braços dele para fazer uso da fina técnica 'tire roupas em três passos simples quando você está necessitada'.

- Parece um bom plano – _ri com a pressa dela em arrancar minha camisa, mas ela calou minha risada com um beijo; antes que eu percebesse o que estava acontecendo, o ritmo frenético e contagioso dela tomou conta de mim, e minhas mãos e as dela estavam em um embolo complicado tentando tirar minhas roupas, me livrar da pressão desconfortável e desnecessária das calças, arrancar sapatos e meias até que fossemos apenas pele contra pele e o calor familiar que era indício claro de que coisas boas estavam para acontecer porque estávamos juntos._

Não sei bem quanto tempo levou de jogar a última peça de roupa longe até conseguir afastar Jacob de mim e derrubá-lo na cama, mas sei que foi um bom tempo. Eu estava ofegante, de joelhos olhando para o meu (arght, como isso soa estranho) namorado a ponto de bala e um tanto confuso pela separação repentina.

- Eu estava pensando em fazermos algo novo...

_A encarei meio ofegante, segurando punhados de lençol para impedir que minhas mãos a puxassem de volta para mim. Abri minha boca para perguntar 'o quê?!' mas o único som que consegui fazer foi uma mistura indistinta entre um gemido e um grunhido._

Ri baixinho; ok, talvez eu estivesse sendo um pouquinho malvada com ele. Andei de gatinhas na cama até que meu rosto estava a altura do de Jacob.

- Duas palavras... – murmurei, quando abaixei-me a altura do rosto dele – por trás.

_Gemi mais uma vez, a idéia parecendo tentadora e trabalhosa ao mesmo tempo na minha mente altamente embriagada por tesão. Largando os lençóis, subi ambas as minhas mãos até que elas estivessem nos ombros de Lindsay, e a puxei para baixo, tentando capturar a boca dela com a minha mais uma vez, acabar com as explicações e começar com as ações, mas ela afastou o rosto com um sorriso que apenas me deixava mais excitado._

- Acalme-se, garoto – pedi, baixinho para em seguida deslizar a língua pela linha divisória do tórax dele, sem deixar de encará-lo, o provocando e o provando. Minha boca desceu até o umbigo e fez o caminho de volta lentamente, cada gemido de Jacob mais algo, os sinais de tesão na virilha muito claro, e eu me divertindo sordidamente com o desespero dele cada vez mais – Por trás – repeti, me virando de costas para Jacob.

_Acenei afirmativamente, sem conseguir dizer nada que fizesse sentido; eu precisava dela desesperadamente, dolorosamente, e precisava agora. Fechando um braço ao redor da cintura de Linds, sem ter mais capacidade de agüentar provocações por muito mais tempo, ergui minhas pernas e meu tronco, me sentando e guiando o corpo dela para que ela pudesse se encaixar em mim rapidamente. Conforme ela descia sobre mim, a pressão e o calor aliviavam minha insanidade, eu encostei minha boca no topo das costas dela, apertando meus lábios contra a pele levemente suada para esconder o longo gemido que escapava de mim. Quando o traseiro macio dela finalmente se chocou contra minha barriga e Linds fechou as pernas ao redor da minha, que estava entre as dela, meu braço a trouxe contra mim, colando as costas dela na minha barriga enquanto eu tentava achar uma maneira de forçar meus músculos a se moverem._

- Bom garoto... – alfinetei, abaixando o rosto para beijar e mordiscar o joelho dele, ao mesmo tempo que começava um vai e vem lento, que me permitia aproveitar a sensação pulsante de Jacob entrar e sair de mim repetidas vezes. Aos poucos, entretanto bem mais rápido que eu esperava a princípio, estava nos levando mais rápido que eu poderia agüentar, não queria que acabasse tão rápido - Deita... – mais gemi do que falei o pedido, enquanto Jacob parecendo reagir mais instintiva do que racionalmente nos derrubava contra a cama.

_Nossas pernas entrelaçadas se esticaram na cama, e desta vez era mais fácil me mexer; trazendo as costas de Linds para ainda mais perto pelo meu braço que ainda estava ao redor dela, escondi o rosto nos cabelos loiros enquanto afundava meu quadril contra o dela. Os dedos de uma das minhas mãos se fecharam ao redor dos seios de Linds, a segurando contra mim, e os da minha outra mão desceram tortuosamente pela barriga dela, deixando marcas vermelhas na pele pálida, e encontraram o pequeno bolo de nervos entre as pernas dela, o apertando levemente enquanto eu me puxava para fora dela e a invadia mais uma vez._

Era torturante, me levava à loucura, me deixava fora de mim. Nós continuávamos nos movimentando juntos, a racionalidade esquecida já há muito tempo, não haviam palavras bonitas ou brincadeiras, só toques, estocadas e gemidos incompreensíveis. Mas não foi inesperado que com tanto movimento e tão pouco controle que tivéssemos acabado caindo no chão; no começo eu fiquei meio em choque, tentando entender o que havia acontecido, depois ri ao entender. Jacob do meu lado gemeu meio frustrado, meio incrédulo, mas eu não iria deixar aquilo parar quando estava tão perto de um orgasmo tão fenomenal, quando meu corpo ansiava pelo dele selvagemente.

- Venha... – chamei o puxando pela mão, enquanto me apoiava na cama, ainda com os joelhos no chão.

_Sem dar espaço para raiva ou desapontamento pela aparição extraordinária de Murphy nessa hora tão imprópria, me deixei levar pela mão de Lindsay; meus olhos só tiveram um instante para captar e apreciar a imagem dela praticamente de quatro ao redor da cama, olhando para mim por cima do ombro, antes que meu corpo encontrasse o dela de novo e nós nos encaixássemos como se fossemos um. Sem querer ser coerente por sequer mais um segundo, afundei minha mão livre no quadril dela para me apoiar e voltei a estocar contra ela, minha barriga batendo contra o traseiro macio de Linds enquanto eu me dobrava e contorcia, gemendo e grunhindo enquanto entrava e saía dela cada vez mais rápido._

As estocadas tornaram-se mais intensas. Cravei as unhas no colchão e arrebitei o traseiro. Queria mais. É sempre assim. Chega um momento que o nada parece o suficiente, por maior que seja o prazer, parece que é pouco. E a gente deseja mais. Chamava por Jacob, falava coisas sem sentido e outras tantas muito pervertidas, e a cada penetração eu imaginava que já havia atingido meu limite, mas quando ele entrava em mim novamente, eu notava que não havia limites, só o tesão único e incomensurável. Foi entre chamar por ele e pedir por mais, que meu orgasmo veio. Animalesco, devastador. Pensei que fosse morrer. Fiquei tão grogue que perdi a noção de onde estava.

_Eu não saberia dizer se foi meu orgasmo que trouxe o dela, ou o dela que trouxe o meu, mas em algum momento naquela loucura deliciosa o mundo desapareceu, acabou, explodiu ao nosso redor. Cerrei meus dentes e meus músculos me forçaram mais uma última vez no meio do meu orgasmo para dentro dela e então eu não tinha mais forças nem pra respirar, muito menos para me mexer. Gemendo o nome dela, deixei que meu corpo relaxasse e caísse sobre o dela, mole e imóvel, enquanto minha respiração entrecortada e meu coração disparado se perdiam nas costas suadas de Linds._

_Foram longo minutos mais tarde antes de eu obter controle sobre meu corpo o suficiente para sair de Lindsay e me atirar no chão, braços e pernas estatelados e respiração ainda rasa._

- Isso – _murmurei, e minha voz estava rouca e difícil de sair, depois de gemer tanto_ – foi _incrível_.

_Rindo baixinho, Lindsay também escorregou da cama e apoiou a cabeça num dos meus braços esticados, encarando o teto; virando meu rosto, constatei que os cabelos dela estavam grudados no rosto suado, mas ela estava sorrindo satisfeita._

- É, esse negócio de impressão serve para alguma coisa – falei, ainda com a respiração arfante – sabemos exatamente o que o outro quer.

- Amém – _concordei, dobrando meu braço para poder correr a ponta dos meus dedos levemente pelo braço dela. Caímos num silêncio confortável, ela ainda encarando o teto, eu ainda a encarando, nossos corpos lentamente voltando ao normal. _

_E foi então que caiu a ficha._

- Linds... – _balbuciei, erguendo o tronco e a encarando em horror_ – A camisinha...

- Que tem? – indaguei, exausta.

- _Não_ tem! A gente não usou!

- Hum... – eu tive que olhar para Jacob quando ele usou aquele tom esganiçado e tão pouco másculo; minha mente ainda não havia voltado para o ritmo normal suficiente para entendê-lo – Relaxa.

- Relaxar? _Como_?

- Fazendo mais? – indaguei. Por que ele estava tão histérico, caramba?

- Lindsay! – _tirei meu braço de baixo da cabeça dela, esperando que o choque fosse tirá-la daquele estado letárgico_ – Camisinha! Você se esqueceu de quão importante é não ficar grávida de um menor de idade nos Estados Unidos?!

Comecei a rir.

- Ah, é por isso que você está nesse estado, Jacob? Relaxa, eu tomo pílula desde os meus quinze anos, nunca confiarei num homem para lembrar da camisinha – explicitei, voltando a encostar a cabeça no chão.

- Ah – _a encarei, sem ter certeza do que dizer. Eu podia sentir o alívio vividamente demais em minhas veias para relaxar completamente, mas com algum esforço me deitei de novo, apoiando a cabeça nos braços_ – Ok, então.

- Frangote medroso – zoei.

- Tonta – _me virei, cutucando a barriga dela com um sorriso_ – Pare de tirar sarro, é um assunto sério.

- Papai Jake...

- Estou apenas tentando salvar a inocência de uma criança, não expondo ela ao seu comportamento tresloucado – _cutuquei a barriga dela de novo, meu sorriso um pouco mais murcho. Eu não queria que ela tirasse sarro de mim, mas a última coisa que eu queria naquele momento era um filho, e eu não podia fazer muita coisa se apenas cogitar a idéia me deixava em pânico; eram problemas demais para uma coisinha tão pequena._

- Eu jamais terei filhos, ouviu-me bem? Jamais! O mundo não está preparado para que eu saia distribuindo meus genes por aí, sou uma forma única. Pequenas Lindsays seriam um atentado a vida na terra.

_Tive que rir da idéia de pequenas Lindsays dominando o mundo, minha mão deslizando para pousar na curva da cintura de Linds confortavelmente enquanto eu falava._

- Já imaginou que merda ia dar pequenas lobis-linds?

- Bruxas eternas, com transformação em lobo a livre vontade, saúde, força... – enumerei – Não é tão ruim quando se olha por esse ponto de vista.

- Eu estava mais pensando em pequenos lobisomens loiros com total descontrole emocional ameaçando a saúde da humanidade em geral, mas vamos relevar – _ri_.

- Você me subestima, Jacob Black, se algum dia, em algum século pela frente, eu mudar de idéia e decidir gerar um pequeno ser, eles dois serão supimpas.

- Eles dois? – _cutuquei, ainda sorridente_ - Você parece ter pensado mais sobre espalhar seus genes do que deixa transparecer, Srta. Prescott.

- Não, na verdade, é que eu nunca ouvi falar que uma bruxa conseguiu gerar um terceiro filho. – tentei explicar, sem parecer bizarro nós dois nus no chão do quarto dele e eu falando sobre a fertilidade da bruxandade.

- Eis aí talvez a única regra que você não vai tentar quebrar.

- Com certeza – acenei – Então... – sorri, amarelo – Nós temos que ir, não é? Salvar o mundo e todas aquelas bobagens?

_Acenei afirmativamente, me sentando devagar no chão. Respirei fundo, revendo os planos mentalmente._

- Ok, tomar um banho e ir até os Cullens – _fiquei de pé e estiquei uma mão para ajudar Lindsay a ficar de pé também; a encarando com um sorriso, suspirei mais uma vez quando meus olhos desceram pelo corpo nu dela_ – Ok. Banho _gelado_ e ir até os Cullens.

* * *

_Meia hora mais tarde estávamos os dois na casa dos Cullens, ela de pé no meio do gramado e eu sentado ao lado de Bella, ambos assistindo o pequeno show de fogos que Linds estava dando (literalmente)._

- Você acha mesmo que é uma boa idéia continuar gastando suas energias assim? – _perguntei, enquanto ela arrancava um galho de árvore e ateava fogo nele com um único movimento das mãos. Eu sinceramente conseguia pensar em maneiras muito melhores dela gastar a energia dela..._

- Não me encha, Jacob, eu nunca senti tanta energia no meu corpo na vida, isso é impressionante. Eu nunca imaginei que houvesse tudo isso aqui dentro... Mandala idiota.

- Então guarde essa energia e gaste em coisas mais interessantes do que fogo! – _respondi, sorridente, e Bella escondeu o rosto nas mãos para que Linds não visse as risadas dela; como resposta, Lindsay conjurou uma bola de fogo e tacou à toda na minha direção, fazendo-a parar a centímetros do meu rosto_ – Isso é jogo sujo, Linds!

- Isso é jogo quente, não brinque comigo, Lobinho - retruquei com as mãos na cintura e mostrando a língua para ele.

_A bola desapareceu no ar e eu mostrei a língua de volta para ela, pulando de pé._

- Bruxa metida, eu vou te pegar!

- Bella, vá para um local seguro! - mandei, conjurando nas mãos duas esferas, uma de fogo e outra de gelo. - Duvide-o-dó!

_Bella soltou um gritinho e se pôs a correr entre risadas na direção da casa, e eu arranquei minha camisa, lançando um olhar letal e brincalhão para Lindsay._

- Você vai conhecer a fúria do lobo, bruxa, cuidado!!

- Vou? - indaguei, atirando a primeira esfera, a de gelo, estourando o chão mais próximo dele, fazendo com que pedaços de grama voassem para todos os lados - Se isso acertar certas partes, vai doer!

- Se você conseguir acertar essas certas partes eu vou ficar surpreso! – _já havia me atirado de quatro e estava prestes a me transformar quando minhas narinas foram invadidas pelo cheiro ocre e doentio de um vampiro; virando meu rosto, encontrei Tanya parada a menos de dois metros de nós, os braços cruzados, o rosto sério e enfezado. Cerrando os dentes, pulei de pé mais uma vez e parei ao lado de Lindsay._

- O nível de maturidade daqueles que supostamente lutarão ao nosso lado me faz temer o futuro – _ela comentou friamente_.

- Se você preferir, eu posso adiantar seu futuro para agora - respondi, cerrando os punhos imediatamente. Era a primeira vez que eu via Tanya desde a regressão, ou seja, era a primeira vez que eu olhava para aquela mulher sabendo que ela havia me matado.

- Não se preocupe – _Tanya sorriu, descruzando os braços, e eu dei mais alguns passos na direção de Linds, me preparando para segurá-la se ela resolvesse pular na Tanya. Eu imaginava que não fosse ser fácil para ela encarar a vampira depois da regressão, mas nessa vida ela era nossa aliada, e infelizmente não devíamos machucá-la _– Eu gosto de dar tempo ao tempo.

- Eu não, sou do tipo da pessoa que ou faço agora, ou não faço - respondi, a encarando enquanto a sangue corria pelas minhas veias numa velocidade impressionante. Agora fazia sentido a taquicardia quando eu a vira, o meu problema de coração que me acompanhara a vida toda; meu corpo trazia marcas da morte violenta que aquela vampira me dera.

- É a idade. Crianças são apressadas mesmo – _o ar condescendente dela parecia irritar Lindsay ainda mais, e eu finalmente peguei o punho fechado dela na minha mão, com esperanças de que isso fosse a acalmar um pouco_ – E seu namorado está certo. Você deveria parar de ficar gastando suas energias com... Inutilidades... E discussões infantis... E começar a guardá-la para quando ela puder ser útil.

- Cabe a mim e não a você determinar com usarei as minhas energias, vampira - respondi, e sem que eu me esforçasse, palavras de encantamentos muito dolorosos começaram a surgir na minha mente.

- Na verdade, cabe a todos nós – o tom de Tanya era suave - Agora só falta _você_ compreender que seus poderes se tornaram propriedade coletiva a partir do momento em que pisou nessa casa. E acredite em mim quando eu digo que apenas esse fato está te mantendo viva, _bruxa_.

- E agora falta _você_ compreender que a única coisa que está te mantendo viva é o fato de que você é amiga dos Cullens – _apertei a mão de Lindsay na minha, dando um passo para frente; quem essa filha da puta achava que era pra falar assim com a Linds?_ – Mas não pense que isso vai nos impedir de te matar, se você continuar agindo assim.

- Uia! - ri, minha raiva abrandando um pouco frente aquela demonstração potente de masculinidade de Jacob; era estranho, quase bizarro, ter alguém cuidando de mim, e mais estranho ainda eu apreciar aquilo - Você não precisa lidar com essa vaca, mas foi muito legal da sua parte fazê-lo.

_Virei-me para encarar Linds por cima do ombro, abrindo a sombra de um sorriso para ela antes de me virar novamente para Tanya; eu queria poder me sentir mais leve com a aprovação de Lindsay, mas eu ainda estava com raiva de Tanya, e controlando muito bem minha vontade de quebrar o pescoço dela com meus dentes._

_Tanya nos encarou de volta por um instante, os dentes cerrados e o ar controlado sendo quebrado pelo brilho irritado dos olhos, antes de falar._

- Carlisle me pediu para chamá-los.

- Ele deve ter pegado um alce bêbado na última caçada para fazer isso - resmunguei, e trouxe a mochila para mim com um aceno de mãos - Vamos, Jake.

_Me deixei levar pela mão dela na direção da casa, os dentes ainda cerrados e meus olhos pregados em Tanya._

_Um dia ela ainda ia pagar._

* * *

- Eu já participei de duelos antes - expliquei aos Cullens, à Bella e à vaca, enquanto estávamos sentados ao redor da mesa - Mas eram controlados por nossos mestres para que ninguém saísse ferido. Já li sobre duelos na Idade Média, e a única regra que eles tinham é que não havia regras. A nossa maior arma contra ela é a surpresa, se Helena descobrir que sabemos dela estaremos mortos em poucos minutos; no caso de vocês... Depois de algumas horas.

- Mas como podemos descobrir onde ela está para atacá-la? – Carlisle, segurando a mão de Esme, perguntou. Eu já havia explicado para eles sobre os feitiços que podíamos usar para esconder nosso cheiro, então a maneira mais óbvia de descobri-la já fora eliminada.

- Nós bruxos podemos 'ver', entre muitas aspas, a alma dos outros, para reconhecer os superiores, respeitá-los... Eu ficarei de olho, aumentarei essa 'visão' em alguns quilômetros, eu saberei que ela estará chegando. Ela não saberá, porque não espera que eu esteja aqui.

- Nós termos pego os digno e os talentosos não vai meio que dar uma pista para ela de que alguma coisa deu errado? – _perguntei, minha mente voltando para a praia de La Push na qual Paul estava de olho, onde havíamos deixado os bruxos em seus cristais._

- Sim, e é por isso que eu espero que ela esteja vindo até aqui, porque eles vão demorar demais a voltar. Mas eu sei como os bem nascidos pensam, eles não acreditam em falhas, se essa mulher for realmente Helena, ela nunca irá acreditar que seu plano deu errado. No máximo, deve pensar que seus peões estão se divertindo demais.

_Cerrei meus dentes, me lembrando do que era diversão para eles._

- Então nós devemos voltar para a clareira? – foi Alice quem perguntou, parecendo estranhamente séria.

- E ficar a disposição dela? Você está louca? - arregalei os olhos - Se eu pudesse, já teria despachado vocês para a Austrália, não, não... Estive pensando em usar algum feitiço na clareira para me avisar, mas isso pode gastar muita energia. Eu não sou uma estrategista, não sei se é melhor, separar a todos, ou mantê-los juntos para que um possa ajudar o outro...

- Nós podemos fazer ambas as coisas – Jasper sugeriu – Nós temos um grupo considerável, e várias habilidades que podemos usar para caçá-la. E a clareira fica no território de La Push, o que serve a nosso favor, porque Jacob e os outros lobisomens conhecem a área como a palma da mão deles.

- Nós podemos ficar de olho na região – _concordei; nós estávamos sempre fazendo rondas por aquela área, podíamos muito bem descobrir se alguém invadisse a floresta de novo, se ficássemos todos transformados em nosso tempo livre._

- E podemos formar grupos, dividindo nossas habilidades. É a maneira mais fácil de ter mobilidade sem perder força.

- Mas como vocês a derrotarão se ela é tão poderosa assim? - Bella nos olhou, preocupada.

- Eu ataco, um único golpe, e todo mundo cai em cima matando - dei um sorriso torto - É um plano óbvio, mas acho que é o único que pode realmente funcionar.

- Ela é apenas uma humana, se você a cortar, ela sangra, se você quebrar o pescoço dela, ela morre – _Tanya comentou de seu canto da sala, encarando as unhas com atenção. Respirei fundo, cerrando os dentes, e me virei para Lindsay._

- Nós todos podemos chegar até ela em um piscar de olhos – _expliquei_ – Você e Bella precisam ficar o tempo todo com um de nós para podermos levar vocês até a clareira quando chegar a hora.

- Bella? – _Emmet perguntou, curioso, se virando para Edward_ – Você não vai protestar?

- Nós já conversamos – _Bella respondeu por Edward, que encarava o nada à frente dele com um ar de determinação assustador_ – Eu vou.

- Por quê?! – _Emmet agora parecia mais alarmado do que curioso._

- Você não vai, Isabella! - fui bem clara, depois de engolir aquele absurdo que eu ouvira.

- Eu não vou ficar, também! – _se em algum momento Bella parecera ser prima de Lindsay, com certeza fora nesse._

- Ah, vai, nem que para isso tenha que enfiar algo pela sua garganta e lhe fazer dormir pelos próximos dias! A única coisa que você vai fazer é atrapalhar todo mundo, e estou pouco me lixando se com isso estou ferindo os seus sentimentos. Eu não quero ver você morta, e tão pouco quero ver alguém morrendo tentado salvar seu traseiro!

- Ninguém vai morrer tentando me salvar, eu consigo me virar! – _Bella ficou de pé, e Edward estava lançando um olhar quase doloroso para ela, enquanto todos assistiam as duas brigando com ares embasbacados_ – Eu não sou mais uma criança, Linds, pare de me tratar como se eu fosse uma!

- Com certeza, você não é uma criança, mas até que você dê seu lindo pescocinho de jantar para o Edward, é uma total inútil no campo de batalha. O que vai acontecer com o Charlie se Edward ou Jacob não estiverem lá para limpar sua barra? Ele não vai agüentar, Bella, ele vai morrer se algo lhe acontecer. Será que virar uma morta viva, não é o bastante? Meio morta não basta?!

- Linds... – _peguei a mão dela e a puxei levemente, esperando que ela conseguisse entender que ela estava ultrapassando os limites; Bella parecia completamente furiosa, encarando Lindsay com um ar cheio de raiva e os olhos cheios de lágrimas._

- ÓTIMO! A INÚTIL DA SUA PRIMA FICA EM CASA, ENTÃO, CUIDANDO DO PAI! QUER MAIS ALGUMA COISA? QUE EU COSTURE ALGUNS BOTÕES PRA VOCÊ, OU FAÇA SUA COMIDA FAVORITA PRA JANTA, JÁ QUE VOCÊ É QUEM PODE MORRER AMANHÃ? – _Bella respirou fundo, as mãos fechadas em punhos, e eu abaixei meu rosto, largando a mão de Linds lentamente._

- O que, você acha que estar lá vai fazer alguma diferença para que eu não morra? - soergui a sobrancelha, sarcasticamente.

- Você acha que não? – _Bella respondeu no mesmo tom._

- Não - respondi - Tudo o que você podia fazer já foi feito, agora sente seu traseiro na droga de uma alguma cadeira e espere.

_Bella abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas, bufando alto, deu a volta nos calcanhares e saiu correndo da sala. Edward olhou para nós por mais um instante e então pulou de pé e desapareceu de vista também._

_É, aquilo havia ido bem._

- Precisamos decidir os grupos – _Jasper foi o primeiro a falar, depois de alguns longos e tensos segundos de silêncio_.

- Quantos lobisomens há em La Push, retirando as crianças, Jake? Não quero ver o Tom num campo de batalha por no mínimo uns sete anos.

- Catorze – _respondi imediatamente, e então percebi meu erro ao me lembrar de Sam; respirando fundo, corrigi _– Treze. Treze contando comigo.

Lancei um olhar rápido para ele ao ouvi-lo responder a questão; o encarei no fundo dos olhos, gostando de ter a impressão para que ele soubesse o que eu sentia sem necessitar de palavras.

- Treze lobos, oito vampiros e eu. É, vai ser uma briga boa, quem sabe tenhamos sorte e não morra ninguém.

- Quem sabe tenhamos sorte e _ela_ morra.

* * *

**N/A:** Calor, muito trabalho, mais calor. A despeito das más linguas, Alix não morreu e nem vai deixar de postar essa semana, passei o fim de semana estudando para a minha ÚLTIMA, leiam bem, ÚLTIMA prova do meu quarto ano de Direito. Dá para notar a empolgação e o quanto estou feliz? Infezlimente, eu tenho alguns professores cornos que vão exigir presença mesmo agora, mas creio que as coisas ficarão mais calmas de agora em diante, é bom que fiquem, estou exausta -___- Embora, eu já vá começar a fazer minha monografia, creio que as atualizações voltarão ao normal às sextas como eram, sempre dependendo as 20 reviews não repetidas, temos um trato people?

**Desagradecimentos:** Ao calor que assolou Campinas hoje e me deixou com essa horrível dor de cabeça, que não irá me impedir de postar, só deixará o processo mais lento.

**Aviso importante:** Gente, Lycan estará concorrendo em algumas categorias no concurso de fan fics no site Frutto Proibito, ficariamos muitos felizes se vocês dessem uma passada por lá e desse seu voto.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Um enterro marcante, um sonho premonitório e um emprestimo que pode salvar a vida de muitos.

"- A grafia, Jake, no metal...

_Espremi os olhos, tentando ler a pequena ranhura para a qual ela estava apontando. Havia um brasão de armas entalhado sobre ele, um capacete e um escudo com três esferas, uma coisa que parecia um cachorro ou uma marmota... E palavras sobre ele, três palavras que eu só consegui ler com muito esforço._

- _Virtutis_... _Comes_... _Invidia_?

- É o brasão dos Deveraux, Jake... O lema da família está nos quatro cantos da nossa casa em Praga. – sussurrei para ele – Seria algo como 'os convidados são os virtuosos', pela tendência que os Deveraux tinham de unir e fazer a família não pelo sangue, mas pela virtude.

- O que? Você quer dizer que a terceira esposa era uma Deveraux? – _eu estava completamente acordado mais uma vez, meus olhos arregalados encarando o brasão com fascinação e medo ao mesmo tempo_."

**Adeus ao Amigo **

* * *

**REVIEWS!**

Kagome Juju Assis - Ah, alguém tinha que controlar a Bella, ela tem que parar de ficar saltitando por lugares perigosos e mortais antes de ser indestritível, né? Tenha-se santa paciência, essa garota precisa conter seu instinto suicida. Ela não é malvadinha, ela só não regula bem. hahaha

evelyn - Hum... Eu não sei se a Bri é mais poderosa XD hahaha Helena toma Lycantropus a louco para ficar forte, mas magia depende muito da tecnica, e isso a Bri é mais poderosa. Na hora H o que será que vai vencer, tecnica ou poder? Se a Bella será vampirizada, isso é assunto de um capítulo, Alix não presta e não vai contar na-da.

Lih - O pedido do Jake não foi fofo e mordível, eu também adorei? Estou com medo das reações sobre nc-17 *se esconde

Stra. Dark Nat - Sou um túmulo bem fechado, e não adianta fazer mesa branca, que não contarei na-da. Helena vai aparecer, rodar a baiana, causar muito estranho, tudo que um maluca, loira e paranoica merece. Bom, quanto as consequencias de quem elas foram, creio que só em Arcanum mesmo para contar, não dá tempo de fazer isso agora, para você ter uma noção, Lycan ocorreu em três semanas do tempo deles, pode não parecer porque os capítulos são longos, então todas essas dúvidas, eu juro, as respostas estão lá na frente.

HUahaua Você notou a troca de cores de cabelo, legal, foi de proposito. O lado loira da força hahahaa é uma tirada que entenderá daqui há alguns capítulos. Existe vida fora do pc, menina, e agora que estou tecnicamente de férias, vai existir ainda mais vida.

Thassila Vieira - Sorry por não ter postado mais cedo, processo civil tomou todo o meu tempo, mas aqui está o capítulo, antes tarde do que nunca rs.

Ale Cullen - Huahaa Não acontece nada sério, além da vida fora da net exigindo minha presença. Que bom que gostou dos personagens, Bella tem que mostrar fibra de vez em quando, ser mosca morta é chato. E ai, gostou da nc? Sério, tou com medo de que não gostem ._.

Evoluxa - Huahaua Respira fundo e leia! É claro que você sobreviveu, é uma garota poderosa e decidida! Está desculpada, só estamos falando de Lycan e ela merece.

Lala Ribeiro - Você queria que ele tivesse na sua cabeça? Gente, eu não aguento nem eu mesma na minha cabeça as vezes, num tem lugar para mais ninguém aqui não. Oh, obrigada pelos elogios, mas sério, a história não é de Bella e Edward, eles são importantes e tal, mas a história é da Linds e do Jake, não tinha onde enfiarmos a briga do Ed e da Bella, e tenho certeza que eles não iam ficar lavando roupa suja na frente dos outros. Também estou doida para ver o circo pegar fogo e bem... Ele REALMENTE pega fogo. hahaha

Clara Oliveira - Oh, morde o Jake de novo, esse "Quer namorar comigo?" foi uma das minhas frases preferidas em toda a história. HUahaua e eu adorei o Jake com ciumes do Embry, tadinho... Isso, vamos todas para o Team Jacob, e seremos felizes.

Nayara - HUahaua Ela herdou o medo de agulhas de mim, bom, ela herdou isso e mais algumas coisas XD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também.

Zia Black - Deixe-me lembrar, estamos no capítulo 25, eu ACHO que o KEvin aparece no 27 ou 28, num tenho como confirmar agora, mas falta pouco, daqui a pouco, vocÊs terão o Kevin Pothier em toda a sua perfeição.

Mia Black Malfoy - Que bom que você gostou da fic, espero que continue acompanhando.

Maria Fernanda - Pode surta, eu deixo! Só não pode morrer, porque não quero perder leitores e nem pagar indenizações, por favor! Coitadinha, chama ela de emo não, ela não merece isso.

Sam Borges - Sam, como eu sempre digo para Lyra, não deseje coisas que você pode conseguir hahahaha Vocês gostam do Ed dando piti, isso foi meio surpreendente para mim rs. Se tudo der certo, sexta feira tem capítulo, vamos rezar que nada me impeça de posta - se bem que a Ju disse que iria dar as caras e mostrar que não estava morta e postar o próximo, esperemos.

Bela de Lincourt - Eles não muito fofos, deveriamos fazer chibis deles hahaha. Edward é difícil de se escrever, sinceramente, para mim ele é um mistério e acho que só a Sté sabe como fazê-lo. Tanya tá voltando, sério, estávamos tão felizes sem ela, né? Hahaha Mini-lobis-Linds, o mundo não seria o mesmo.

Fla Apocalipse - Num foi perfeito? Cara, eu vou exigir de todos meus futuros namorados pedidos assim, não me venha com menos, porque não rola. Hahaha Mini-Lobis-Linds faz sucesso, será que teremos um de verdade, hein? *sorriso de Garfield malvado

Tatyperry - O passado da Linds e da Bella é complicado, mas as duas são fortes, elas vão conseguir lidar com isso (eu espero) bem. Pedido de namoro foi um must, eu também amey!

- Pode viciar, a casa é sua, e como diz a Ju, jogue as pernas em cima da mesa, abre a geladeira e fique a vontade ^^

Lunna x]~ - Linds virar um anjo foi phoda, né? Justo ela hahaha. Pois é, Lindsay virando uma menina de família, comportada, quem imaginaria que ela iria descer tão baixo? (KEvin se apossa de Alix um pouco para demonstrar sua opinião. Hahah a Namorados da Linds se revelando, você quer traumatizar o Jake, garota, ele não aguenta isso não rs.

Lyra White - Essa frase foi marcante hahaha Bella mostrando as unhas de fora. Jake é um pão, e ponto, não se discute. haha Linds é a margarina do pão, por isso eles são perfects!

Giselle Choiseul - Que bom que está gostando, a atualização só saiu hoje, por favor, espero que tenha sobrevivido.

Evoluxa, Evelyn, sam Borges , Thassila Vieira , sam Borges, Giselle Choiseul - Calma, girls, antes tarde do que nunca! hahahaa *alix se esconde atrás do Jake

* * *

**Uma ótima semana a todo mundo e até sexta feira, espero!**


	27. Adeus ao Amigo

**CAPÍTULO XXVI**

– **Adeus ao Amigo -**

_O ar estava parado._

_Era como se os pássaros tivessem esquecido como cantar, ou as pessoas como respirar; não havia o barulho das lágrimas caindo no chão, ou das respirações ofegando. Só havia o silêncio._

_O mundo também parecia mais cinza; era um dia típico de Forks, normal e nublado, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido... Apesar de algo ter acontecido._

_Mas não era isso que me incomodava. A pior parte de tudo era ter de ser forte. Era estar cercado das pessoas para quem eu teria de tomar o lugar de Sam, e saber que eles esperavam que eu fosse tão bom quanto ele. Eu sabia que eu não tinha a capacidade de ser a pessoa que Sam fora, que eu nunca teria; eu era apenas um adolescente com responsabilidades demais, e sem ninguém para guiá-lo._

_Sam não me ensinara como lidar com isso. Não era uma novidade alguém morrer, e era quase esperado que fosse um de nós, levando em conta a vida que tínhamos; mas Sam não me ensinara a lidar com a morte dele. Eu me sentia estranhamente sozinho, apesar de todos eles estarem ali, todos os meus amigos, o meu pai, o amor da minha vida._

_Era como se o silêncio tivesse tornados todos eles menos reais._

_Mas a maneira como eu me sentia, os meus medos ou a minha tristeza não mudavam um fato: eu estava ali. A coisa toda era real. Sam havia morrido, e as pessoas esperavam que eu tomasse o lugar dele._

_Apesar de o mundo estar silencioso, ele ainda estava ali, e eu tinha de lidar com esse fato._

_Eu passara dias tentando me convencer de que nada acontecera, de que fora apenas um pesadelo realmente ruim, mas enquanto a fila andava lentamente e nós nos aproximávamos para dar um último adeus ao caixão fechado que guardava a carcaça de Sam, eu não podia escapar de quão real tudo aquilo era._

_Havia uma mão na minha, morna e quieta como as mãos devem ser, mas eu não conseguia ouvir o coração de Lindsay batendo, nem a respiração dela, ou as palavras de conforto. O mundo continuava sendo silêncio conforme ela me forçava a acompanhar a fila, e a flor que eu segurava na minha outra mão parecia subitamente patética e pequena demais para ser dada em agradecimento por tudo que Sam havia sido._

_Mas era tudo o que eu tinha. _

_O caixão estava cada vez mais próximo, e eu podia sentir minha cabeça martelando conforme meu coração silencioso batia. Eu podia sentir meu rosto queimando, minhas veias saltadas, minha garganta apertada como se tivessem pego minhas cordas vocais e dado um nó de marinheiro nelas. Mas eu não queria sentir nada; eu queria estar tão entorpecido quanto o mundo ao meu redor parecia estar._

_Eu queria voltar à negação deliciosa na qual eu vivera pelos últimos dois dias. Eu havia conseguido rir, viver, aproveitar enquanto me impedira de pensar sobre isso, e agora eu simplesmente não conseguia fazer nada além de me deixar levar. Eu me sentia subitamente cansado, como se ter de finalmente parar e encarar o fato de que Sam morrera tivesse adicionado toneladas e mais toneladas aos meus ombros, e tudo o que eu mais queria era fechar os olhos e fingir que nada acontecera, como eu fizera tão contentemente nos últimos dias; havia sido tão fácil antes, por que eu não conseguia mais, agora?_

_Mais três passos e de repente não havia ninguém entre eu e o caixão de Sam. A mão de Lindsay apertou mais a minha e eu baixei meu rosto, encarando a flor na minha mão, me perguntando o que era esperado que eu fizesse._

- Jake... – o chamei, baixinho, sem a menor idéia do que falar, a dor que se transmitia da mente dele para a minha era mais do que o bastante para saber que a única coisa que eu poderia fazer naquele momento era tentar ajudá-lo, sem a perspectiva de realmente conseguir...

_Virei meu rosto para encontrar o olhar preocupado de Linds. Eu tentei sorrir, mas não consegui. Os olhos dela nos meus, os sentimentos dela na minha mente, aquele amor imenso e imutável, cortaram minha letargia e me forçaram a me mover por conta própria. Sem encarar a enorme caixa de madeira, levantei minha mão e tombei minha flor sobre a pilha crescente que havia em cima da superfície polida; baixando meu braço, ergui o rosto e encarei o caixão por um instante infinito, antes de apertar mais a mão de Linds na minha e dar um passo para o lado, permitindo que Embry tomasse meu lugar_.

- Ela vai pagar... – prometi, enquanto meu olhar se cruzava com o de tio Charlie ao lado de Billy, ambos muito abalados, o tio ainda posando de forte representante da lei. Algo em mim me dizia que ele jamais acreditaria totalmente na história de acidente na floresta, mas eu não queria encantá-lo e lhe destruir a vontade, ao menos não agora; eu não via essa necessidade.

_Acenei afirmativamente, sem coragem de falar para que os outros não descobrissem quão perto de chorar eu realmente estava. Sem olhar para mais ninguém no cômodo, puxei Lindsay na direção de um dos bancos da capela e me sentei. O mundo estava começando a mais uma vez ficar assustadoramente silencioso, então eu virei o rosto para encarar Lindsay. Ela parecia ser a única outra coisa verdadeira no mundo inteiro._

_Eu queria dizer alguma coisa para ela, mas eu não conseguia falar nada; minha garganta continuava apertada, e eu temia que se eu tentasse forçar palavras por ela, eu ia começar a chorar, e nada mais me pararia. Eu também não conseguia pensar em nada a dizer que ela já não soubesse; ela sabia que eu a amava, ela sabia que eu amava Sam, ela sabia que eu estava com medo, ela sabia que eu preferia estar no lugar de Sam naquele caixão do que fora dele... Não fazia sentido falar, então apenas a encarei em silêncio, e então, quando Embry e Quil já haviam sentado ao nosso lado, apoiei a cabeça no ombro dela por um instante, fechando os olhos e esperando que isso fizesse o tempo passar mais depressa para que eu pudesse ir embora logo dali._

Olhei para Jake, abrindo a boca para dizer frases sem sentindo, tentativas de reconfortá-lo, mas desisti. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso enquanto meu corpo suavemente se moldou ao dele, num abraço que não tinha nada de sensual; mas as atitudes de ambos naquele dia estavam confusas. Observei enquanto um sorriso triste surgiu no rosto dele, enquanto me encostava contra seu peito e fechei os olhos, tentando buscar um pouco de paz, e quiçá felicidade no único lugar que eu era completamente feliz por estar exatamente aonde estava: nos braços dele. Eu desejava que Jacob pudesse sentir o mesmo.

_Fechando os olhos com força, escondi o rosto nos cabelos de Linds, permitindo que a paz que ela sentia me preenchesse, completando o vazio que Sam deixara. Eu não havia deixado de me sentir deprimido, mas pelo menos agora eu não sentia como se fosse me desfazer diante dos olhos de todos no cômodo. Com Lindsay eu podia ser quem quer que eu quisesse ser, porque ela me amaria apesar de tudo, e essa sensação de que ela me aceitava com todas as fraquezas que eu estava descobrindo em mim agora era reconfortante._

- Obrigado – _murmurei para ela, mais com a minha mente do que com a minha voz_.

- Nunca agradeça... – respondi no mesmo tom – Não é como se eu estivesse me esforçando... Eu nasci para você, Jacob Black. – senti meus próprios braços movendo-se delicadamente ao redor dele, abraçando-a de volta com a mesma vontade, ou talvez, com uma necessidade de mesma intensidade. Uma de minhas mãos moveu-se para os cabelos negros dele, os quais eu admirava desde que o vira pela primeira vez.

- Eu te amo – _murmurei debilmente nos cabelos dela, minha voz saindo mais estrangulada que antes; eu podia sentir as lágrimas ardendo atrás das minhas pálpebras, e por mais redundantes que fossem aquelas palavras eu não conseguiria me impedir nem se tivesse tentado_.

- Chore, Jake...

_Balancei minha cabeça num não, apertando mais meu rosto contra os cabelos loiros sob eles._

- Não posso – _com_ _os sons voltando devagar ao mundo, eu podia ouvir agora várias pessoas chorando, os soluços mudos de Emily, a respiração entrecortada de Embry ao meu lado; eu tinha de ser forte por todos eles_ – Não posso...

- Você precisa, Jacob; não tem que ser um super homem, só ser você basta. – disse, me afastando levemente – Chore.

_Eu abri meus olhos devagar, e com os olhos castanhos dela nos meus e a aceitação dela de quem eu era na minha própria mente, eu não consegui mais achar forças para resistir; fechando os olhos mais uma vez, permiti que as lágrimas escorressem livres por minhas bochechas, chorando a perda de um dos melhores homens que já conhecera._

* * *

_Talvez fossem horas mais tarde; eu não podia ter certeza de quanto tempo havia passado. Nós havíamos feito discursos, carregado o caixão de Sam até o pequeno cemitério atrás da igreja, enterrado o corpo dele, chorado. Eu não conseguia me lembrar exatamente de ter feito nada. Era como se meus pensamentos estivessem ficando tão esfumaçados quanto as nuvens que cobriam o céu de Forks; era como se meu pedido de ficar entorpecido tivesse se tornado realidade, uma vez que eu começara a chorar._

_A única coisa que eu conseguia me lembrar era de me sentir perdido._

_Depois de o caixão ter sido coberto de terra, muito depois disso, nós ainda estávamos por lá. Eu podia me lembrar da expressão dura como pedra de Leah, e de Embry com o queixo erguido enquanto chorava. Eu podia me lembrar do meu pai indo embora, sendo levado lentamente para longe por Charlie, o rosto afundado no peito em derrota. Emily ainda soluçava._

_Eu também não conseguira mais parar de chorar. Pelo menos eu ainda tinha Lindsay; a mão dela não largara a minha sequer por um instante quando Quil pousara uma mão no meu ombro em reconforto, ou quando Leah deixara o grupo primeiro, a expressão ainda dura, e correra na direção da floresta._

_A princípio eu não entendera o desaparecimento dela, a necessidade dela de sumir; e então, quanto mais eu encarava aquela pilha de terra, mais o mundo parecia pesar sobre meus ombros, e era como se sair dali fosse a única coisa que fazia sentido. Eu subitamente não conseguia me lembrar do rosto de Sam, só da carcaça dele naquela clareira e dos gritos a noite toda, e meu corpo ardia com a urgência de passar pelos lugares onde eu vira Sam com vida, fazer um esforço qualquer para me lembrar de quem ele realmente havia sido. Eu o odiara, eu o amara e eu o respeitara, e eu não queria esquecer disso tudo, não queria esquecer do pêlo negro dele, do sorriso idiota que ele dava às vezes, ou da voz dele quando ele nos mandava nos comportar._

_Puxando a mão de Linds gentilmente, eu me virei de costas para o túmulo e segui na mesma direção de Leah. Sam morava na floresta, não num túmulo, e era para lá que iríamos._

- Vamos –_ sussurrei, sabendo que era o suficiente para que todos naquele círculo silencioso me escutassem. Meus pés se arrastavam, pesados, no chão, mas eu os forcei a se mover na direção da floresta, meus sentidos voltando a despertar lentamente conforme eu era cercado pelo verde; eu podia ouvir cada um dos meus amigos me seguindo, cada passo e cada galho partido, e o chiar dos pássaros ao longe, e do rio rasgando a terra. Minha mão estava mais consciente da de Linds, e minha mente dos sentimentos dela, do cansaço e da tristeza por mim e da calma, e quando eu finalmente virei meu rosto para encará-la, o rosto embaçado dela abriu um sorriso exausto para mim, como que dizendo que não importava qual era o peso nos meus ombros ou nos ombros dela, ela continuaria caminhando do meu lado._

_Nós paramos o que parecia ser horas mais tarde, mas provavelmente haviam sido apenas longos minutos, no alto do morro escarpado que usávamos para fazer reuniões do conselho dos anciões, para contar nossas histórias, para dividir nosso passado. Leah estava sentada no mesmo lugar que estivera quando eu viera ali com Bella, os braços cruzados e o rosto escondido neles, e Seth se adiantou até ela, a abraçando em silêncio; Paul acendeu uma fogueira e eu tomei o meu lugar contra aquela pedra lisa e alta na qual eu podia me encostar, trazendo Lindsay ao chão comigo._

_Nós ainda não falamos. O fogo estalou e crepitou, crescendo lentamente, queimando a madeira e deixando uma marca escura na pedra, e nós o assistimos em silêncio. Não precisamos de palavras por um longo tempo; nós tínhamos as lembranças e o calor familiar. Nós tínhamos as memórias de Sam rindo ali conosco, dos olhos dele brilhando e dele vivo, e foi o suficiente por um longo tempo._

_Quando a noite caiu sobre nós, o frio lambendo nossas costas enquanto o fogo ardia à nossa frente, minha boca começou a falar sozinha. Eu não estava mais chorando, estava apenas me sentindo estranho, atordoado, zonzo e perdido, e minha boca falando sozinha não ajudava muito a situação, mas eu não conseguia a impedir. Abraçando Lindsay no escuro para mantê-la aquecida frente ao eterno vento gelado que batia ali, eu contei baixinho para ela a história que sempre contávamos quando vínhamos a esse lugar; eu já a havia decorado, depois de tanta gente nova se transformando e de tê-la escutado tantas vezes, e contá-la era como um conforto infantil. Essa era uma das histórias que havíamos dividido com Sam, e lembrar dela era lembrar dele._

_As palavras fluíram facilmente no ar pesado e no escuro, conforme eu falava sobre Taha Aki, os Frios, as mortes e a terceira esposa; a perda deles nos lembrava da perda de Sam, mas as vitórias deles nos lembravam das nossas próprias guerras, e de como tínhamos de lutar para vencer. Helena subitamente aparecia em nossas mentes de novo, e meus ouvidos passaram a prestar atenção aos sons da floresta mais uma enquanto eu falava, meus braços apertando Lindsay ainda mais contra meu corpo, como se assim eu pudesse protegê-la de ameaças invisíveis._

- ... e agora nós carregamos o fardo deles novamente – _Embry rolou os olhos nas órbitas com minha última frase, suspirando pesadamente._

- Você errou. "E então os filhos da nossa tribo carregam novamente o fardo e dividem o sacrifício que seus pais suportaram antes deles", é a frase certa – _uma risada meio murcha cortou o círculo, e eu encarei Linds, sem saber o que fazer em seguida. Eu não entendia direito por que havia contado aquela história, afora a sensação de tradição, e agora que eu já havia cortado o silêncio uma vez, eu sentia quase como se fosse minha obrigação continuar com os sons_.

- Mas nada disso é verdade... – ouvi Leah falar e me afastei ligeiramente de Jake para olhá-la – O primeiro lobo não surgiu como contávamos, não é Prescott?

Mordi ligeiramente os lábios ao escutar aquilo, como ela poderia saber? Então me recordei do que Jacob falara, que os lobos podiam ouvir os pensamentos dos outros quando transformados, então a garota lobo sabia de tudo que eu contara para Jacob. Aquilo não fazia me sentir tão bem; nada de segredos com tanta gente.

- Não – minha voz saiu mais esganiçada do que eu pretendia – O primeiro não, mas vocês têm provas de que o resto foi como seus pais se lembram, depois que os meus partiram.

- Experimentos – Leah continuou, como se nem tivesse me escutado – Nós somos ratos de laboratório. Como foi que aquele bruxo disse? _Carne de abate_.

- Leah – _espremendo meus olhos, encarei Leah e seu ar furioso, e a curiosidade silenciosa do resto da matilha; não era hora dela falar essas coisas, não importava quão mal ela estava se sentindo_ – Chega.

- Você realmente pretendia continuar contando a lenda de Taha Aki pra sempre, Jacob? Você não ia conseguir esconder a verdade da gente por muito tempo...

- Eu não estou tentando esconder nada, Leah, só não é a hora ou o lugar pra falar dessas coisas – _cerrei os dentes, a encarando diretamente nos olhos com um olhar duro. Quil olhava para o chão de pedra com um ar culpado, e eu imaginava que eles dois provavelmente haviam estado transformados logo depois de voltarmos da regressão de Linds e Bella, quando eu também me transformara para atacar Edward._

- Não é a hora? – _Leah soltou uma risada amarga_ – E quando vai ser?

- Leah... – _Quil tentou me ajudar, mas ela riu mais uma vez._

- Você está escondendo mais alguma coisa de nós, _Jacob_?

- Se você tem algum problema comigo, resolva comigo, Leah - falei, me afastando mais de Jacob, mesmo que estivesse bamba de sono - Mas depois, seria baixo demais fazer isso agora.

- Essa não é a melhor maneira de expressar o seu pesar, Leah, caso não tenha notado – _apertando a mão de Linds na minha, a puxei de volta para perto enquanto tentava impedir meu coração de dar saltos no peito ao me lembrar de Bella, e de que Leah e Quil provavelmente sabiam que ela era bruxa, e que Linds e Bella eram as reencarnações de Bridgit e Selina_ – Então _chega_. Nós não vamos falar dessas coisas agora. Quando Helena estiver morta, quando essa loucura acabar, nós vamos sentar e eu vou contar tudo o que sei, mas não _agora_.

- Contar tudo... - repeti as palavras de Jacob, preocupada, apoiando a cabeça no peito dele, perdendo a luta contra manter meus olhos abertos; não lembrava qual havia sido a última vez que dormira, mas sabia que fazia muito tempo. Se sobrevivêssemos àquilo tudo, eu ainda teria que lidar com meu clã, tendo seus segredos entregues de mão beijada a vampiros e lobisomens. Eles não iriam aceitar aquilo, eu sabia... Tão logo essa batalha acabasse, outra viria, e eu teria que escolher um lado: meu povo ou meu amor?

_Sinto muito__, sussurrei mentalmente para Lindsay, apertando meus braços ao redor dela e lhe beijando o topo da cabeça enquanto Leah nos encarava com um ar parcialmente amargo, parcialmente irritado. Eu conseguia entender a desconfiança dela, mas eu conhecia Lindsay bem demais para duvidar da bondade dela, e qualquer um que entrasse na minha mente enquanto eu estivesse transformado perceberia aquilo. Não era a impressão, era minha intuição; eu conhecia o caráter de Lindsay bem o suficiente para considerar que algum dia ela poderia se deixar levar por quem ela havia sido._

_Acariciando as costas de Lindsay, assisti em silêncio enquanto ela caía no sono, cansada demais para ficar acordada; os sussurros baixos da matilha começaram a cortar o ar, enquanto meia dúzia de pessoas começavam a conversar. Quil me lançou um ar apologético e Leah me fuzilou novamente com o olhar, e eu soube que assim que eu me transformasse de novo ela não seria a única pessoa brava comigo._

_Eu não ligava. Por Linds eu enfrentaria o mundo; minha matilha era fácil, em comparação com as outras coisas que tínhamos de superar_.

* * *

Quando abri meus olhos, o primeiro pensamento que me veio à mente era que Jacob não estava ao meu lado; junto com esta constatação a preocupação: onde eles estava? Eu continuava deitava ao lado do fogo, mas nem ele nem nenhum dos lobos estavam por perto. Eu sabia que Jake nunca sairia do meu lado por livre e espontânea vontade; tinha algo errado, havia acontecido alguma coisa.

Me levantei com dificuldade. Meu corpo estava exausto por falta de descanso nos últimos dias, e embora o lugar que eu estivesse fosse o mesmo, havia algo diferente; suas cores pareciam mais escuras e dispersas, o fogo quase morria. Quantas horas tinham se passado? Muitas, poucas? Minha noção de tempo estava quase nula...

Me surpreendi ao encontrar uma nevoa densa vindo da floresta. Estávamos em agosto, nada explicaria sua existência. Mesmo que meu subconsciente gritasse para eu não ir até lá, até aquelas árvores, até aquela névoa estranha, eu me sentia compelida a ir, tropeçando nas pedras, caindo algumas vezes...

Estava a quase dois metros, quando eu soube - mais senti do que soube, na verdade - que algo terrivelmente mágico estava acontecendo ali. A névoa densa e úmida grudou-se a minha pele e arrepios terríveis me percorreram, avisando-me que eu não estava sozinha e que quem estava lá não era amigo.

- Jacob... – ofeguei. Não, ela não podia ter chegado no meio da noite e os pegado! Não, aquilo não podia ter acontecido; meu plano tinha que funcionar, pelos Poderes, tinha!

Invoquei o fogo, minha primeira magia, meu elemento fundamental. Se eu iria entrar numa batalha, e eu sabia que iria, tinha que ser com ele. Para ter uma mínima, quase nula, chance de vencer, tinha que ser com o fogo.

Comecei a andar devagar, pulando pedras e galhos, com esferas em chamas flutuando ao meu redor, prontas a contra-atacar qualquer um. Era tão estranho não ter os sentimentos de Jake na minha mente; mesmo que só fizessem poucas horas que aquilo acontecera, eu já havia me acostumado demais com tê-lo tão próximo, tão em mim.

O que acontecera? Será que ele estava desacordado, por isso eu não podia senti-lo? Ou talvez estivesse transformado, e sua mente junto com a da matilha. Talvez... Tinha que ser isso, uma terceira opção nunca seria aceitável. Sem que eu pedisse, a imagem de Emily chorando sobre o caixão de Sam surgiu na minha mente, a dor, o desespero, a perda. Não, não, não! Jake estava bem, e algum dia nós lembraríamos desse dia como o da maior vitória que alcançamos e... Riríamos, é, riríamos juntos...

- Jacob, onde está você...?

Não sei bem quanto tempo levei para notar que o que mais me incomodava naquilo tudo era o silêncio; não só na minha mente, mas fora dela. Nada fazia barulho, não havia vento, bichos, nem mesmo o crepitar do fogo ao longe, só o barulho dos meus próprios pés e da minha respiração cortavam a noite... Eu não poderia ser o único ser vivo em quilômetros, poderia? Não, não, havia algo errado. Apoiei minhas costas numa árvore e tentei recuperar meu fôlego; faltava pouco para alcançar a vila, a casa de Billy e um telefone. A névoa persistia ao meu redor, ficando tão densa que eu só conseguia enxergar um mar branco ao redor, e as quedas conseqüentemente aumentavam; meus joelhos machucados começavam a sangrar.

Andei, andei, andei... E somente mais árvores, pedras e névoa. Onde estavam as casas de La Push? Eu já devia tê-las encontrado há muito tempo. Talvez, talvez eu tivesse pegado o caminho errado, ido na direção oposta à vila. Ergui meu rosto para tentar me localizar e meu coração falhou por um momento ao dar de cara com a escuridão que me engolfava; sem lua, estrelas, nuvens, o firmamento era um vão negro, como um abismo opressor.

Tentei aumentar o fogo ao meu redor, mas me sentia cada vez mais fraca, como se algo ou alguém sugasse todas as minhas forças. Foi quando ouvi; no começo um barulho suave, para logo aumentar. Eram passos; alguém estava por perto.

Amigo ou inimigo?

Eu não poderia arriscar. Encerrei o encantamento, ficando na mais pura escuridão. Voltei a andar, tinha que sair de dali. Foi com surpresa e quase felicidade que cerca de trinta passos depois, aquela maldita nevoa me abandonou, me levando até uma clareira. O momento para me entusiasmar se foi tão rápido quanto veio, ao reconhecer o lugar que eu tinha chego: _a_ clareira.

A clareira onde Jake fora feito prisioneiro...

...E onde Sam morrera.

Mais passos. Fiquei alerta; eu era um alvo ainda mais fácil sem a proteção das árvores. Tentei invocar o fogo mais uma vez, e quase em pânico notei que ele não veio. Eu não lembrava das palavras, nenhuma magia, nada... Totalmente indefesa.

Os passos ficaram mais próximos, e do mesmo lugar onde a névoa havia desaparecido, surgiu uma sombra. Conforme a sombra aumentava, parcamente visível no escuro quase completo da clareira, o ar ao redor de mim ficava mais pesado, mais espesso, mais opaco; e então, sem qualquer aviso, era como se ele não fosse mais ar. Eu não conseguia mais respirar, e o pânico cresceu em mim conforme o ar me comprimia e forçava na direção do chão.

Meus joelhos ralados caíram num choque doloroso contra a terra e as pedras que formavam o chão da clareira, e calafrios desceram pela minha coluna enquanto uma força que só podia ser mágica forçava meu rosto a ficar voltado na direção da sombra, cada instante maior. A névoa voltou a serpentear ao redor das árvores na borda da clareira, ao redor da sombra, a tornando quase sólida, e a imagem acinzentada era tão absolutamente assustadora que eu me peguei abaixando os olhos para encarar o chão, apesar da magia que segurava meu rosto no alto.

Foi então que eu vi: quase encostado ao meu joelho havia algo brilhando no chão; uma lâmina, ou algo parecido. Eu não tinha mais magia, mas não iria morrer sem lutar; se houvesse uma chance de que Jacob estivesse vivo, eu não desistiria. Estiquei-me para pegar o objeto e me deparei com uma adaga trabalhada de prata cintilante, enfincada na terra macia, as marcas escuras ao redor dos relevos prateados indicando que ela era muito velha. Surpresa com aquilo, agarrei no punho escuro com força e novamente ergui o rosto para ver a figura se aproximando. Eu só teria um golpe; uma chance para viver.

* * *

_Movimentos nos meus braços me acordaram, de súbito. Abri os olhos rapidamente, olhando ao meu redor para ver o que estava acontecendo; os restos da fogueira ainda ardiam, mornos à nossa frente, e Leah permanecia acordada, encarando o céu nublado com olhos cheios de lágrimas; o resto da matilha estava encolhida, alguns na forma humana, outros tantos na animal, na pequena planície onde estávamos entulhados. Nos meus braços, Lindsay dormia, parecendo ter um pesadelo._

_Ela gemeu baixinho meu nome, se retorcendo nos meus braços, e eu pisquei para acordar, bocejando enquanto levava uma mão ao rosto dela para tentar acalmá-la; meu toque pareceu apenas alarmá-la ainda mais, e ela grunhiu mais alto, dessa vez, se contorcendo para longe de mim. Franzindo o cenho, afrouxei meus braços ao redor dela e pousei ambas as minhas mãos delicadamente nos seus ombros._

- Linds...? – _chamei baixinho, a chacoalhando de leve. Ela gemeu mais uma vez, o rosto transformado por uma expressão perturbada, e eu a chacoalhei de novo_ – Linds, acorda... – _ela grunhiu mais uma vez e então, com um sobressalto, abriu os olhos_.

- Jac... Jacob... - incrédula por ele estar na minha frente de repente, me joguei nos seus braços - Graças aos Poderes, você está bem.

- Shh... – _a abracei de volta, querendo poder fornecer algum conforto. Na minha mente ficava clara a tormenta dela, o medo que ela sentia; só não ficava claro porque. Acariciei lentamente os cabelos dela, a sentindo tremer levemente contra mim. O ar ao nosso redor estava começando a ser partido por um cheiro ácido e familiar de sangue, e meu coração começou a acelerar com medo do que podia estar acontecendo_ – O que houve...?

- Eu... - respirei fundo, olhando ao redor, alguns dos amigos dele me olhando confusos - Acho que tive um pesadelo, ainda bem, foi só...

- Você está sangrando – _murmurei, meus olhos presos nos jeans dela, que tinham manchas escuras e familiares demais nos joelhos_.

- Eu... O quê? - me virei, surpresa, seguindo os olhos dele, com dificuldade puxei a calça do jeans para cima - Droga... Droga... Não foi um sonho.

- O _que_ aconteceu? – _perguntei novamente, minha voz um pouco mais urgente enquanto eu encarava os joelhos ralados dela, as manchas feias e novas de sangue, tão frescas que o líquido ainda estava escorrendo pela perna pálida dela_.

- Eu não sei exatamente... - falei, tentando não entrar em pânico e raciocinar. Uma coisa é me machucar caindo, outra é me machucar _sonhando_ - Mas tenho problemas.

- Linds...? – _ela estava me deixando verdadeiramente preocupado, e eu podia ver alguns membros da matilha com as orelhas em pé, também tendo notado que a situação não era muito normal_.

- Vamos até a sua casa, eu preciso que meus joelhos parem de doer para que eu possa pensar e descobrir como eu fiz isso ou quem fez isso comigo, Jake.

- Ok – _sem dar espaços para protestos, passei os braços pelas costas e joelhos dela e a levantei no ar, pulando de pé_ – Pessoal, eu...

- Até amanhã, Jake – _Embry respondeu antes que Leah pudesse me dar uma resposta atravessada, abrindo um sorriso cansado; sorri de volta para ele e acenei em agradecimento._

- Até amanhã, gente – _houve um murmúrio geral como resposta, e então eu comecei a descer a costa escarpada em direção à floresta mais uma vez, para alcançar a vila. Alguns minutos mais tarde eu abri a porta de casa, segurando uma Lindsay perfeitamente imóvel nos braços, para encontrar meu pai sentado em frente à TV da sala, nos esperando com um ar levemente preocupado_ – 'Noite, pai.

- 'Tá tudo bem? – _ele levou os olhos do meu rosto para o de Lindsay, e então para os jeans sujos de sangue dela, e desligou a TV_.

- Não muito - tentei dar meu melhor sorriso - acho que eu vou precisar de um anticéptico, tio.

- Claro, claro... Jake, deve ter um pouco de bandagens e anticéptico no armarinho do banheiro... – _acenei afirmativamente, depositando Linds deitada no sofá antes de desaparecer na direção do banheiro para procurar as coisas pra fazer um curativo em Linds_.

- O senhor está bem? - tentei puxar assunto, e não olhar para meus joelhos ensangüentados.

- Não muito. Mas a gente é velho e aprende a lidar com essas coisas com o tempo – ele abriu um sorriso cansado, e pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera me perguntei que idade ele tinha – É só que Sam era tão jovem... A gente se acostuma a esperar que os velhos morram, mas não os jovens. Foi uma coisa horrível, o que aconteceu com ele.

- Ela vai pagar, tio - repeti minha promessa feita a Jacob.

O velho índio se virou para me encarar, os olhos castanhos levemente arregalados, as rugas ao redor deles parecendo apenas mais marcadas. Ele me observou por um segundo, e então se esticou na minha direção.

- _Como_? – o tom dele era meio incrédulo. Ninguém tinha contado pra ele o que tinha acontecido recentemente? Ele não sabia que eu sabia?

- Ops...- sorri, amarelo - JACOB! - gritei.

- Eu! – _fui correndo pra sala, carregando o pote de água oxigenada que já tinha passado da validade numa mão, e um punhado de algodão na outra _– Que foi? –_ meu pai encarava Lindsay com os olhos arregalados e ela parecia estar... Desconcertada?_

_Alguns algodões caíram da minha mão na direção do chão, mas eu estava entretido demais com a expressão sem jeito de Linds para ligar_.

- Você, tipo assim, não contou a ele sobre mim, por acaso? - perguntei, já sabendo a resposta.

- Contar o que sobre você? – _perguntei, esticando o pescoço na direção deles, confuso_.

- O que eu sei, o que eu sou, da confusão como um todo? - tentei ficar de pé, mas meus joelhos tremiam de dor, desisti logo.

- Pai? Você não sabe? – _isso era novidade tanto pra mim quanto pra ela; eu achei que a essa altura alguém mais qualificado tinha explicado tudo para o meu pai, como costumava acontecer._

- Eu não sei o quê? – _meu pai respondeu, os olhos ainda arregalados, o tom um pouco exasperado. Eu arregalei os olhos de volta._

- Ele não sabe, Linds!

- Oh... - me deixei cair melhor no sofá, aquela ia ser uma noite longa - Certo, então.

- O que eu não sei? Como você sabe sobre o Sam? – _a voz do meu pai estava apenas um pouco mais alta, e eu depositei os restos do algodão e a água oxigenada na mesa, me aproximando devagar._

- A Linds estava com a gente, pai – _respondi, meu tom menos entretido do que estivera segundos atrás_.

- Eu cheguei bem a tempo de impedir que algo pior acontecesse, tio, que tivéssemos mais funerais – suspirei, sem ter muita certeza de como explicar para Billy todo o contexto.

- _Como_? – _meu pai disse, e eu encarei Lindsay, tentando decidir se ela ficaria mais confortável explicando, ou comigo contando ao meu pai que ela era uma bruxa também._

- Eu sou uma bruxa, uma bruxa legal – apressei em falar, enquanto ele arregalava os olhos – A maioria dos nossos hoje em dia é gente fina. O que está acontecendo aqui em Forks é um desvio no caminho da ascensão que almejamos.

- Eu... – Billy nos encarou com os olhos arregalados por mais um instante, e então levou uma mão aos cabelos longos cheios de fios brancos enquanto a boca dele se arreganhava num sorriso – Uau. Jake, você realmente sabe escolher as mais complicadas, não, filho?

- Normalidade é pros fracos –_ retruquei, também sorrindo_.

- Segundo as nossas tradições eu deveria ter me apresentado ao senhor por ser o descendente de Ephrain Black, o último chefe de La Push... Mas eu não vim a Forks como bruxa, eu vim como prima de Bella e só – falei, e me esforcei para ficar de pé – Alya dos Právo, a Theta de Serpentis.

- Linds, _senta_! – me aproximando dela num salto, a forcei a se sentar de novo – O seu joelho ta machucado...

- William Black, descendente de Ephrain Black – _meu pai retrucou por cima dA minha voz, com um tom de quem estava praticamente se divertindo com a situação; quando me virei, foi para encontrar a mão dele estendida na direção de Linds, a cadeira de rodas apertada contra o sofá_ – Tem mais alguma formalidade que eu deva atender, ou posso simplesmente fazer perguntas? – _meu pai perguntou quando Linds se esticou por cima do meu braço e apertou a mão dele_.

- Pode fazer perguntas, é que somos realmente muito formais – expliquei, gemendo e voltando a sentar, olhei para Jacob – Eu precisava fazer isso, sabe?

- Vocês bruxos e suas formalidades – _rolei os olhos nas órbitas, me sentando no encosto do braço do sofá, atrás da cabeça de Linds_ – Daqui a pouco a gente não vai mais poder se beijar enquanto eu não me apresentar como o Grande Cacique Manco de Três Olhos dos Quileutes.

- Filho, pare de agir como se tivesse três anos – _meu pai me repreendeu, e eu rolei os olhos nas órbitas mais uma vez. Sorrindo para Lindsay, ele apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e o rosto nas mãos_ – Bom, afinal, por que você tem de se apresentar com esse nome estranho? Eu gosto de Lindsay.

- Eu também.

- Alya é meu verdadeiro nome, Lindsay foi o nome que meus pais me deram – expliquei.

- E Theta Serpentis?

- Alya é o nome da minha alma, o meu verdadeiro nome – tentei explicar – E Alya é a estrela Theta da constelação de Serpente. Desde o meu nascimento meu destino é transitar entre os extremos, já que ao mesmo tempo Alya significa ovelha.

- Nós costumávamos nos chamar pelos nomes de nossas almas também – _meu pai assumira aquele tom profundo que ele usava para contar suas histórias Quileute, e eu me peguei brincando com os cabelos de Lindsay enquanto o observava em silêncio_ – Mas o tempo passou, e foi mais uma tradição que perdemos. É bom saber que ainda existem aqueles que entendem e respeitam suas raízes – _meu pai sorriu para Lindsay, e a aprovação muda dele para com o fato dela ser bruxa significava mais do que eu jamais conseguiria expressar _– Eu fico feliz em saber que você não é apenas mais uma pessoa comum, Lindsay. A alma de Jake escolheu bem para ele.

- Ai... Isso é tão constrangedor... – escondi o rosto contra o corpo de Jacob por um momento, eu não estava acostumada com alguém falando na minha vida amorosa com tanta certeza assim, principalmente porque eu nem tinha uma vida que podia ser chamada de tão amorosa assim. Mas aquele momento não era para 'mi-mi-mis', eu tinha coisas para falar com Billy, por isso voltei a encará-lo – Acreditamos que quem ordenou os ataques seja uma bruxa muito velha e muito poderosa... Alguém que... Numa outra vida, sobre outro nome, eu conheci muito bem.

- Conhecimento é bom, nos ajuda a derrotar o inimigo – _meu pai estava sorrindo ainda mais agora que meus braços estavam fechados ao redor de Lindsay e a cabeça dela estava encostada levemente no meu peito_ – Você se lembra de alguma coisa que possa ser útil contra ela?

- Que quando éramos próximas, eu já sabia que ela devia ser contida, mas nunca fiz nada para isso. – falei, a voz rouca e envergonhada.

- Você vai fazer algo agora, é tudo o que importa – _meu pai rolou a cadeira de rodas para trás e foi na direção da mesinha onde eu tinha deixado os algodões e a água oxigenada_ – Vocês têm algum plano de batalha? Imagino que vá haver uma batalha.

- Vai – _concordei com meu pai enquanto ele entregava para Lindsay as coisas para ela limpar os joelhos ralados_ – Seth e Leah se ofereceram para fazer ronda hoje, eles estão de olho em movimentos estranhos na floresta... Acreditamos que ela vai voltar para o mesmo lugar onde... Onde pegamos o outro bruxo – _limpei minha garganta apertada, me concentrando no estofado do sofá por um instante_ – E... Quando ela vier... Linds vai atacá-la, atordoá-la, e depois todos nós vamos, como você disse, Linds? Cair matando, certo? – _abri um sorriso meio trêmulo, voltando meus olhos para ela, e dei de ombros _– Esse é o plano.

- Temos que torcer para que tudo dê certo... Aiaiaiaiai! Arde! – reclamei.

- Tá ralado, besta, é claro que vai arder – _saltando de trás dela, tomei conta do pequeno pedaço de algodão molhado para que ela não pudesse amarelar e parar de limpar a ferida aberta._

- Afinal, como você conseguiu isso? Ou melhor... Eu sequer _quero_ saber? – _meu pai nos assistia com um sorriso divertido mais uma vez_.

- Eu também gostaria de saber como... – disse, evitando olhar para Jacob e o algodão maligno – Eu tive um sonho e... Quando acordei estava assim, tio.

- Você tem certeza de que era apenas um sonho? – _meu pai perguntou, o sorriso desaparecendo. Enquanto eu limpava o sangue de Linds, respondi por ela._

- Ela estava com a gente o tempo todo. Leah estava acordada, e Embry também, e eu ia sentir se ela se levantasse. Ela estava no mesmo lugar, pelo menos.

_O cenho do meu pai se franziu num sulco profundo, e eu parei de cutucar o machucado de Linds com o algodão para observar a expressão preocupada dele._

- O que foi?

- Não sei, só... Com o que você sonhou?

- Estava lá perto da fogueira, sozinha... Então acabava entrando na floresta para voltar à vila... Então a floresta era tomada por uma nevoa... Silêncio, passos... – estremeci – Eu caí muitas vezes enquanto andava, estava escuro.

- Só isso? - _meu pai perguntou, e eu voltei a cuidar dos machucados sobrenaturais dela, me perguntando se algum dia alguma coisa estranha como essa voltaria a me surpreender_.

- Não, teve uma hora que eu não conseguia mais fazer magia e cheguei à clareira onde... _Aconteceu_ – ergui os olhos para encarar Billy – E uma espécie de força me jogou de encontro ao chão, meus joelhos doeram mais ainda e... Não havia mais como eu lutar, foi então que eu a vi...A lâmina, havia uma espécie de faca no chão. Era a única defesa que eu tinha contra aquilo que me atacava.

_Meu pai abriu um sorriso satisfeito, e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele, curioso com aquela reação._

- Uma faca prateada? Velha? Entalhada, de cabo escuro?

- Acho que... Sim? – tentei – Por quê?

- Você conhece a lenda de como os Quileute se tornaram lobisomens?

- Jake estava me contando como vocês acham que aconteceu...

_Meu pai não pareceu notar a maneira como Linds construíra a frase, se reclinando na cadeira de rodas e entrelaçando os dedos sobre a barriga._

- Então você sabe sobre a faca da terceira esposa?

- O _que_ eu sei? – olhei para Jake; qualé, eu estava quase dormindo no meio daquela história.

- Quando os Frios atacaram a vila e a terceira esposa de Taha Aki se sacrificou, se esfaqueando para que o sangue dela desviasse a atenção da vampira e Taha Aki pudesse matá-la - _eu simplifiquei, antes que meu pai pudesse entrar em modo 'contador de histórias' mais uma vez_ – Se lembra? A faca que ela usou?

- Oh, essa faca... - concordei - O que tem? - indaguei para Billy.

- Você sonhou com ela – ele apontou meus joelhos com o queixo – E _essas_ são as marcas de que não foi apenas um sonho. Você saiu do seu corpo e foi para o mundo escuro dos espíritos, e os nossos espíritos-guias ofereceram a faca da terceira esposa para você usar em batalha.

- Qualé, pai, a faca nem existe! – _terminando de limpar os joelhos de Lindsay, lancei um olhar incrédulo ao meu pai, e ele riu._

- Lobisomens também não existiam, meses atrás.

Fiz sinal para a Jake calasse a boca e encarei o pai dele.

- Posso ver a faca, tio? Ela está com o senhor, não é?

- Depende – _o sorriso do meu pai se contorceu um pouco, e eu fechei os olhos, sabendo que coisa boa não vinha_ – Quantos netos eu ganho se entregar a faca?

- Isso não tem graça, William Black – resmunguei, cruzando os braços. Netos? Que palavra horrível!

_Rindo consigo mesmo, meu pai colocou as rodas de sua cadeira para girar e desapareceu na direção do quarto dele._

- Meu pai não bate bem das bolas – _murmurei sob a respiração._

- Netos?! – repeti horrorizada, com vontade de sair correndo porta a fora.

- Eu sei! – _meus olhos estavam tão arregalados quanto os de Linds, provavelmente_ – Por que eu não nasci estéril? Ia me poupar tanta dor...

- Eu gosto de você do jeitinho que é... – virei para encará-lo com um risinho sacana.

_Ri, me inclinando para beijá-la._

- Pervertida de uma figa – _murmurei contra os lábios dela, sorrindo. Então um som de pigarro foi ouvido, e nós nos viramos para encontrar meu pai nos observando com grande interesse, uma pequena caixinha talhada de madeira no colo._

- E depois dizem que não vão me dar netos...

- Sou uma garota precavida – fiz questão de salientar – E então?

- Essa faca é uma herança da nossa cultura – Billy começou num tom de aviso, se aproximando mais de nós e acariciando a caixa como se fosse um bem precioso – Eu vou dá-la a você, mas eu quero que você prometa cuidar bem dela... E que prometa a trazer de volta para nós – os olhos dele estavam nos meus, intensos e castanhos e tão parecidos com os de Jake que era quase assustador.

- Ela voltará sã e salva... – prometi, estendendo a mão para segurar a caixa.

- Não a adaga – _meu pai corrigiu, entregando a caixa para Linds com um ar sério_ – A promessa e de que _você_ vai voltar. Vocês dois.

- Pai... – segurei a mão de Jacob antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

- Voltaremos, juntos.

- Ótimo – tio Billy respirou fundo e abriu um sorriso para mim e Jacob enquanto eu segurava a caixa de madeira no meu próprio colo – Bom, eu estou morrendo de fome. Vocês querem alguma coisa, crianças?

- Qualquer coisa, pai – _suspirei, me atirando no chão e apoiando a cabeça na barriga de Linds com os olhos fechados; eu estava caindo de sono_ – Tô morto de fome também.

- Me dê só um momento – pedi, não prestando atenção em nenhum dos dois, e me voltei para a caixa, abrindo-a.

Lá dentro estava a faca, exatamente como no meu sonho, com a prata gasta e escurecida, o cabo escuro e puído, os sulcos profundos e as pequenas elevações; mas, ao contrário do meu sonho, eu pude encarar os detalhes, e o que encontrei na lâmina propriamente dita me fez ofegar.

- Não acredito. – murmurei, deslizando o dedo pelas linhas gravadas.

- Que houve? – _perguntei, meio mole, da barriga de Linds, meus olhos fechados enquanto ela analisava a faca da terceira esposa_.

- Veja isso! – mostrei a lâmina para Jacob, será que ele não estava vendo o mesmo que eu, caramba?!

_Pisquei os olhos. A faca velha, levemente suja, uma mancha avermelhada que podia ser sangue..._

- O quê?

- A grafia, Jake, no metal...

_Espremi os olhos, tentando ler a pequena ranhura para a qual ela estava apontando. Havia um brasão de armas entalhado sobre ele, um capacete e um escudo com três esferas, uma coisa que parecia um cachorro ou uma marmota... E palavras sobre ele, três palavras que eu só consegui ler com muito esforço._

- _Virtutis_... _Comes_... _Invidia_?

- É o brasão dos Deveraux, Jake... O lema da família está nos quatro cantos da nossa casa em Praga. – sussurrei para ele – Seria algo como 'os convidados são os virtuosos', pela tendência que os Deveraux tinham de unir e fazer a família não pelo sangue, mas pela virtude.

- O que? Você quer dizer que a terceira esposa era uma Deveraux? – _eu estava completamente acordado mais uma vez, meus olhos arregalados encarando o brasão com fascinação e medo ao mesmo tempo_.

- Eu não sei, mas... Você não disse que a vampira parou de lutar quando a terceira esposa se cortou?

- Disse.

- E ela parou por um sangue comum? Quando já tinha tanto a disposição?

- Uma bruxa – _sussurrei, tirando meus dedos vagarosamente da adaga, levantando meus olhos para encontrar Lindsay_ – Mas... Mas isso não faz sentido! – _balancei a cabeça, ficando de pé para ver se assim mais sangue corria pelas minhas veias e eu conseguia raciocinar melhor; aquilo era... era... era... absurdo!_ – Bruxos eram cheios de si, eles nunca se misturariam com a gente! _Carne de abate_, se lembra?

- Realmente não faz muito sentido - concordei - Essa faca pode ter sido somente esquecida aqui, e... Usada para salvá-los no momento que mais precisavam, há alguns séculos. Ok, me desculpe, isso foi sarcástico. Eu não sei, Jacob... Pode ter acontecido qualquer coisa, eles estavam aqui na América longe de tudo e de todos; talvez... Essas coisas acontecem.

- O _marido da Bridgit_ estava aqui, longe de tudo e de todos – _corrigi, sentindo um gosto amargo no fundo da minha garganta._

- Ele não estaria aqui sozinho, Jake, ele era um nobre... Certamente havia todo um pessoal de apoio, não pense o pior.

_Não era tão horrível quanto parecia. Eu sabia que não era tão horrível quanto parecia... Bruxos não eram todos maus, e mesmo aqueles que haviam sido um dia, estavam nessa vida se redimindo – vide Linds. Mas eu não conseguia impedir minha cabeça de doer ao pensar na magia correndo no meu sangue ou no que havia acontecido para os Quileute terem aceitado um bruxo na família... Ou, pior: o que havia acontecido para uma índia ter ficado grávida de um bruxo sem ele ter sido aceito pela tribo._

- Quem será...? – _me peguei murmurando baixinho, sentindo calafrios descendo pela coluna. Pensar demais nisso me deixava com um certo grau preocupante de raiva, e eu não queria isso. Não era uma vergonha ter sangue bruxo, não tinha por que eu ficar irritado; o problema era que minha razão e o meu orgulho estavam colidindo subitamente_.

- Eu só conheço duas pessoas que estão vivas daquela época, e não sei se elas poderiam lhe responder, Jake...

_Cruzando os braços, me encostei contra a parede, fechando os olhos para que o mundo exterior não interferisse com minha linha de pensamento. Tinha de ter algum furo, essa coisa toda não podia ser possível..._

- Se ela era uma bruxa... – _comecei, abrindo meus olhos devagar para encarar Linds _– Por que eu não posso fazer magia?

- Sangue fraco... Muitas gerações sem cruzar com um bruxo, vocês fizeram o oposto do que acontece normalmente, bruxos casam com bruxos para que a geração seguinte seja mais poderosa, os casamentos que seguiram foram com pessoas comuns, então...

_Respirei fundo, apertando minha testa com uma mão e fechando os olhos. Soltando o ar devagar, tentei não pensar no que o resto da matilha faria quando entrasse na minha mente e descobrisse todas essas coisas; não era como se eu pudesse esconder deles, mas eu certamente queria._

- Nós somos descendentes dos Deveraux, então – _sussurrei baixinho, sem me mover._

- Não necessariamente - respirei fundo e apontei para o meu lado no sofá, para que ele voltasse - Os Deveraux faziam os que nós, Právos, fazemos hoje. Não eram uma família de sangue, Jake, eram de agregados... Centenas de pessoas de toda Europa vivam sobre a proteção dos Deveraux e usavam seu nome. Pode ter sido qualquer um.

– Quando eu me transformar vão me trucidar vivo – _sussurrei, me sentando no sofá e escondendo o rosto no pescoço dela._

- Não é sua culpa.

- Quantos lobisomens racionais você conhece? – _perguntei, finalmente conseguindo sorrir um pouco; então, suspirando longamente, me afastei para encará-la nos olhos_ – Eles também vão descobrir sobre você e a Bella.

- Eu sei... Mais segredos foram revelados nos últimos três dias do que nos últimos seiscentos anos... Teremos tantos problemas.

- Eu to cansado... – _sussurrei, fechando os olhos mais uma vez só de imaginar __que__ problemas iríamos ter. Minha matilha, o clã dela, Helena... Nós tínhamos tantos problemas com os quais lidar, tanta gente furiosa correndo atrás de nós, que era ridículo imaginar que íamos sair inteiros daquela, de um jeito ou de outro. Mas nós iríamos; nós __tínhamos__ de sair, se não por nós mesmos, pelo menos um pelo outro._

* * *

**N.A.**: /Ju pula em cima dos leitores e faz festa/ PESSOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL, QUE PUTA SAUDADE!!!! Desculpa a demora na atualizacao, eu estava ajudando a limpar a casa... hauahuahua Anyways, aqui estah o capitulo, provavelmente um dos mais deprimentes de toda a historia... Mas esperamos que ainda assim voces tenham gostado! E parem de se preocupar, eu estou viva e inteira, soh um pouco ocupada demais com o trabalho e a vida social que inventaram para mim, e me divertindo muito na terra entre o Canada e o Mexico! E um GRANDE pedido de desculpas por duas coisas, principalmente: por eu ter demorado tanto a aparecer, e pela obvia falta de acentos nas minhas palavras... Malditos teclados americanos! XD

**Ps da Alix:** Gente, enquanto a Ju continua 'fora de serviço' estou brincando com uma história chamada Sere Nere, ainda tá no comecinho e não tenho muita certeza do que vai sair dela (Bom, foi assim que Lycan começou, mas relevem), deem uma passadinha no meu profile e dêem uma opinião, continuo ou não?

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo**: A grande batalha. Serio, eu preciso dizer mais??! XD

_**Atos que desafiam a morte.**_

_"Assisti Linds desaparecer pelo corredor na direção da sala com um sorriso, e então, assim que as costas dela sumiram de vista, o sorriso desapareceu. Andei até o quarto do meu pai, bati na porta e a abri apenas para encontrar meu pai deitado na cama, perfeitamente acordado._

_-_ Eu estava me perguntando se dessa vez você viria me dar tchau _– meu pai comentou, sorrindo um pouco, e eu o encarei em silêncio por um instante –_ Boa sorte, filho. Tente voltar.

_-_ Eu vou voltar _– acenei afirmativamente, parecendo ter muito mais convicção do que realmente sentia –_ Até mais tarde, pai_."_

**_

* * *

_**

**Reviews!**

**Fla Apocalipse** – Heeeeeeey Fla!!! Saudades! /Ju pula em cima/ Que bom que voce gostou da NC! Temos de dizer, pra variar, que ficamos muito nervosas com ela, mas estamos contentes por voces terem gostado tanto! Yaaaaaaaaaay!

**EvoluxaS2Black** – Helloooooooo!! /jumps/ Seria, Evoluxa, voce NAUM quer saber de onde tiramos a inspiracao para escrever esse tipo de cena! Hauahuahua Mas que bom que (eventualmente) ela fez sentido, ficamos contentes em ouvir isso! E venhamos e convenhamos, naum importa o que a gente escreva, Jacob Black vai ser apra sempre irresistivel! Hauahua

**Sam Borges** – Soh capitulos com tudo isso fazem realmente valer a espera, neh, Sam? Ahuahau E que bom que voce gostou da NC (titulo dado para fanfics para maiores de dezoito anos)! "HOT HOT HOT" era exatamente o tipo de cena que a gente queria fazer... hauahua

– Hey luyza! Que bom que voce estah gostando da fic! Espero que nos acompanhe por muito tempo, e que continue gostando do nosso trabalho arduo! Hauahua

**Giselle Choiseul** – Uhuuuul! Voce se uniu ao Team Jake, entaum, foi? XD Que bom que voce estah gostando da fic, e que bom que estah gostando do Jake... Dah um trabalho do cao escrever esse lobinho, mas eh impossivel resisti-lo... hauhaua E naum sinta pena da Bella... Naum que ela naum mereca, mas eh soh que ela ia mesmo ser um problema se inssistisse em aparecer no campo de batalha... Anyways, boa sorte com Direito e obrigada pela review!

**Evelyn **– Entao, Evelyn... Todo o treinamento que a Bella precisaria ter para ser de alguma utilidade num cmapo de batalha levaria pelo menos uns dois ou tres anos para ser recebido... Meio dificil prepara-la para lutar em algumas horas, neh? XD E pooooooooobre Tanya, dah um desconto pra minha Denali favorita! E naaaaum, nem a Tanya, nem os Cullens sabem que a Linds e a Bella saum reencarnacoes dessas bruxas... /Ju solta risada maquiavelica/

**Thassila Vieira** – Bom, Tha, somos duas sem ar! Hahauahua E duas que sentem inveja da impressao! Mas, fazer o que... O Jake eh da Linds, aprece que vamos ter de nos contentar com o Seth ou o Quil... hauhauhau Anyways, aqui estah o cap, e desculpa pela demora nas outras semanas! Me ajustar aos EUA levou mais tempo do que o esperado...

**Bu **– Obrigada pela contribuicao! E sobre a Terceira Esposa... Ela aparece no terceiro livro da serie, em uma lenda Quilleute contada pelo Jake... ^^ E sobre o "por tras", naum foi "pelo buraco de tras", mas sim pela "posicao de tras" XD Sorry por naum ter deixado isso mais claro!

**Catana** – hauahuau Que bom que estah gostando da historia, e que estah achando taum hot! Quanto as frases, eh pequenininho, mas estah ai... Afinal de contas, Twilight EH a historia que original a nossa, e sem Ed/Bella naum haveria Linds/Jake... Entaum um hip-uha pra eles! hauahua

**Aline M.** – hauahuahua OMG realmente descreve bem essa cena, neh? XD E a Bella naum tem esse perfil, mas cada uma das pessoas naquele grupo ao redor dela tem seus metodos de persuasao, e eu tenho certeza que de um jeito ou de outro eles vao conseguir fazer a situacao funcionar em favor deles... hauahua

**Stra. Dark Nat** – Voces duas ficam ai reclamando do calor, e eu fico aqui, tremendo de frio! A media essa semana foi de cinco graus NEGATIVOS. Dah pra imaginar? E, serio, tres semanas sem sexo naum eh taum ruim assim! Hauhau Sobre os reforcos chegarem a tempo... Imagino que voces vao ter de ler pra saber, neh? XD E Arcanum continua sendo criada, entaum paciencia... Com o tmepo voces saberao mais sobre ela! /se protege da bazuca com um escudo nuclear/

**ana kawall** – Se foi quente, abana! /se auto-chuta de um abismo com a piada ridicula/ Anyways, respira fundo que a grande batalha se aproxima! Sobre as mortes... Segredo de Estado. /risada maligna/

**Lih** – Sobre Jake e Linds ser mara, AMEM, SISTER! Hauahuahua Sobre o Lobao... Boa sorte com ele! Espero que de tudo certo e que ele caia aos seus pes! Ahuahu

**Ale Cullen** – hauahua Que bom que voce gostou da NC, Ale! Sobre onde fizemos a pesquisa, voce REALMENTE naum quer saber. Os websites pelos quais eu e a Alix surfamos naquele dolorosamente longa semana saum obscuros demais para serem citados no ! hauahauhau Quanto a ganhar um Jake de Natal, a fabrica ainda naum foi inaugurada, mas quem sabe no ano que vem? E nos naum vamos liberar nenhuma informacao sobre a luta (segredo de Estado) ou sobre o meu status de sobrevivencia (outro segredo de Estado, que envolve garotos-que-parecem-surfistas-mas-que-na-verdade-saum-nerds-fofoluchos-e-com-os-quais-a-Ju-estah-saindo-mas-sobre-os-quais-ela-naum-vai-falar-mais-do-que-falou-nessa-palavra-frase-estremamente-e-estupidamente-longa), soooorry!

**Mia Black Malfoy** – Obrigada pela reviews, esperamos que continue gostando da fic e que continue plugada nesse mesmo bat-canal, nesta mesma bat-hora! Hauaha

**Gyselle e Evelyn** – aqui estah o capitulo, desculpa pela demora!


	28. Atos que desafiam a morte

**Capítulo XXIX**

– **Atos que desafiam a morte –**

_Se havia duas coisas que eu queria naquele momento, era estar enfiado debaixo das minhas cobertas com Lindsay e dormir. E meu corpo inteiro doía de cansaço, minha cabeça parecia prestes a explodir, e era como se minha alma também estivesse protestando com a distância, mas eu sabia que não podia fazer nem uma coisa, nem outra._

_Encolhido ao lado da cama para caber no meu quarto apertado em minha forma de lobo, meu único conforto era que, mantendo meus olhos abertos e minha mente consciente, eu podia ficar de olho na Lindsay e na floresta ao mesmo tempo. Ela dormia pacificamente, enrolada nas cobertas, o corpo todo encolhido, o rosto voltado para mim enquanto eu assistia os olhos dela se movendo com os sonhos; e a floresta, num mundo distante e um pouco embaçado pela dor, pelo cansaço e pela chuva torrencial que estava molhando o mundo lá fora, chiava em paz, minha mente sendo cortada levianamente pelas discussões estúpidas de Leah com Embry, que a acompanhava._

_Eles dois pareciam estar fazendo um esforço descomunal para não reconhecerem que se sentiam mais conectados a Sam do que qualquer outro da matilha, e que por isso estavam ali; eu, por minha parte, tentava pensar o máximo possível sobre Linds e o mínimo possível sobre Sam, para que eles continuassem a me ignorar._

_Eu podia praticamente ver através dos olhos deles a floresta se estendendo por quilômetros, a lama sob as patas deles, a maneira como as folhas das árvores serviam de canos para toda a chuva que estava caindo em cima delas; eu podia sentir o cheiro da terra molhada, das cascas das árvores, dos pêlos de Embry se encharcando lentamente._

_Eles estavam discutindo qualquer coisa sobre quem era mais maduro, baseado na velocidade com que corriam, quando a mente de Leah estalou em choque. Eu podia sentir ela se retesando, e então Embry, e um cheiro estranho sendo detectado pelas mentes dele._

Jake?, _Embry me chamou, e eu voltei minha atenção completamente para eles, para que soubessem que eu estava ali ainda. _Tem um cheiro... Acabou de aparecer... Você sabe como é difícil sentir as coisas na chuva.

Tudo bem_, respondi, me levantando, esticando os músculos rígidos de cansaço do meu corpo. _Vocês reconhecem o cheiro?

_Leah e Embry pararam por um momento, e então eu podia sentir que ambos reconheciam o cheiro vagamente, como se fosse algo que pertencesse a uma memória muito antiga._

_Eu podia sentir meus pêlos se arrepiando._

Parece um pouco com... A praia? E suor?_, Embry respondeu tentativamente, e eu concordei mentalmente, enfiando meu nariz na barriga de Linds, implorando para que ela se levantasse rápido._

É o cheiro da Linds_, eu respondi enquanto a cutucava. Ela abriu os olhos, bocejou e me encarou com o coração levemente acelerado, e eu dei alguns passos para trás. _Aconteça o que acontecer, _instruí eles dois_, não se atrevam a chegar perto sem minha autorização_._

_Com algum esforço, por causa do alarme, voltei à minha forma humana, e saí à caça de roupas enquanto Lindsay me encarava com curiosidade._

- Tem um cheiro estranho na floresta – _informei, enfiando um shorts_.

- Cheiro... – repeti, meu rosto virando na direção que ficava a floresta, e busquei Helena.

Tentei buscar na minha mente os pontos em que meus encantamentos na floresta deviam me avisar da chegada, mas era como se meus olhos e ouvidos estivessem selados; nada, não havia nada...

- Ela anulou meus feitiços lá fora – avisei para Jake, também ficando de pé – Ela sabe que alguém com magia está aqui. Lá se foi nosso elemento surpresa.

- Bom... Precisamos de um plano B – _comentei, terminando de puxar uma camiseta pela minha cabeça_ – Precisamos avisar os Cullens, também, e eu preciso chamar o pessoal...

- Certo – concordei, trazendo o celular até mim com um aceno de mão; esperei enquanto a discagem rápida chamava por Alice – Ela chegou. – informei, assim que atenderam.

_Andando até o corredor, peguei o telefone e disquei para Quil rapidamente. Ele atendeu depois do segundo toque, a voz embolada de sono._

- Chame o pessoal e me encontre na floresta o mais rápido possível. Eu vou encontrar Leah e Embry, parece que _ela_ chegou.

Parei ao lado da porta, observando Jake dar algumas instruções ao amigo, incerta se devia me aproximar mais ou se estaria me intrometendo. Então ele colocou o telefone no gancho e se virou para mim.

- Se eu não conseguir...

- Linds... – _meu tom era meio aviso, meio pedido; eu não queria sequer cogitar essa hipótese_.

- Se eu não conseguir pará-la – repeti, dando um passo na direção dele – você vai me prometer que vai pegar os garotos e ir na direção oposta imediatamente, sem olhar para trás.

- Eu não vou prometer algo que não posso cumprir.

- Jacob!

- Eu não vou deixar você sozinha, Linds, e muito menos perder uma chance de acabar esse pesadelo – _respirando fundo, parei diretamente em frente a ela e lhe segurei as mãos, encarando-as determinadamente para não ver a expressão irritada de Linds_ – Se nós formos embora, nada vai ter mudado, a não ser o fato de que eu não terei mais você.

- Se você ficar e eu não conseguir, a única coisa que vai acontecer é que você vai morrer também.

- Se você... – _eu não consegui completar a frase, finalmente levantando os olhos para encará-la_ – Eu não vou conseguir viver sem você.

- Ótimo – resmunguei, tentada a espancá-lo – Se agente se fode, se fode junto; _ótimo_!

_Tive de rir da raiva inapropriada dela, lhe apertando as mãos nas minhas, tentando não pensar em nenhuma das possibilidades ruins, com medo de não sair nunca mais de casa se as cogitasse._

- Um simples fato no nosso relacionamento. Nós estamos nessa juntos, Linds, corpo e alma. Se esqueceu?

- Idiota – o xinguei, com mais vontade de bater nele ainda. Por que diabos eu não o despachara o para o Brasil?!

- Ah, pare de fazer drama – _a puxei para mais perto, meus olhos ainda presos nos dela_ – Temos uma batalha para enfrentar.

- Eu vou fazer greve de sexo de verdade da próxima vez – resmunguei, vestindo o casaco e rumando para fora da casa o mais rápido possível. Não queria ter que me despedir de tio Billy, dizer um adeus para ele seria péssimo.

_Assisti Linds desaparecer pelo corredor na direção da sala com um sorriso, e então, assim que as costas dela sumiram de vista, o sorriso desapareceu. Andei até o quarto do meu pai, bati na porta e a abri apenas para encontrar meu pai deitado na cama, perfeitamente acordado._

- Eu estava me perguntando se dessa vez você viria me dar tchau – _meu pai comentou, sorrindo um pouco, e eu o encarei em silêncio por um instante_ – Boa sorte, filho. Tente voltar.

- Eu _vou_ voltar – _acenei afirmativamente, parecendo ter muito mais convicção do que realmente sentia_ – Até mais tarde, pai.

* * *

_Eu encontrei Linds do lado de fora da casa, já a alguns metros de distância, o corpo já completamente encharcado pela chuva, e corri um pouco para alcançá-la._

- Oi – _sorri para ela, lhe tomando a mão e diminuindo os passos para acompanhá-la _– Ainda tá brava comigo?

- Magina, eu adoro a visão que estou tendo do meu namorado virando um hot dog.

_Rolei os olhos nas órbitas, tentando ignorar o frio gostoso que senti no estômago quando ela me chamou de namorado, para poder me concentrar em coisas mais urgentes._

- E eu também adoro a idéia da minha namorada virando bruxa no espeto.

- Melhor irmos, eu tenho que sujar minhas mãos de sangue um pouquinho – falei, me virando para seguir para a floresta.

- Linds... – _a segui, minha mão ainda na dela, minha voz um pouco mais pesada conforme eu sentia mais e mais a irritação dela em relação a mim na minha mente_ – Por favor, eu não quero entrar nessa brigado com você...

- Eu não quero que você morra – falei, sem olhá-lo – Devia tê-lo amordaçado junto a Bella.

_Respirando fundo, finquei meus pés no chão, minha mão fechada cautelosamente ao redor da de Lindsay, a impedindo de seguir em frente enquanto a água escorria pelos nossos rostos._

- Não me faça prometer que eu vou sobreviver se algo acontecer com você; eu _não_ vou. A única promessa que eu posso fazer é que eu vou fazer tudo dentro dos meus limites para que nenhum de nós dois morra, pra que nenhum de nós dois tenha de passar por isso. Me peça o possível, Linds, não o impossível, por favor... E não fique irritada comigo por não querer – não _conseguir_ mentir pra você.

Engoli em seco.

- Agora percebo que entendo melhor Bridgit do que poderia imaginar.

_A mente de Linds dançava ao redor da minha, preocupação e medo os sentimentos mais evidentes, e eu apertei a mão dela na minha cuidadosamente, abrindo um sorriso vazio. Ela destruiria o mundo para me ver a salvo, e o sentimento era perfeitamente recíproco._

- Nós temos de ir – _lembrei, baixinho, odiando minhas próprias palavras._

- Temos – concordei, mas antes que eu pudesse me impedir, virei-me nos braços de Jake e colei os lábios nos dele rapidamente – Amo você, lobisomem.

_Sorri comigo mesmo, leve e feliz contra todas as probabilidades, me esquecendo por um instante perfeito de todos os problemas do mundo._

- Eu também te amo, garota bruxa.

- Vamos – pedi, segurando na mão de Jake e o puxando em direção à morte certa.

Era uma sensação estranha a que estava tendo, como se toda a minha vida tivesse se equilibrado numa corda bamba à espera daquele momento, e agora eu podia cair ou voar. Entretanto nada me preparara para aquilo, nenhum encantamento parecia poderoso o bastante, nenhuma lição fora importante o suficiente para salvar minha vida e redimir minha alma.

Enfrentar Helena, seja lá que tipo de pessoa ela fosse, não era somente a última forma de salvar aqueles não-humanos que tanto me importavam, como Alice, Emmett, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper e até mesmo a loira Rosalie – Tanya não, ela podia ser decapitada que eu nem ligaria. Tinham meus queridos garotos lobos... Tinha Bella - e os Poderes sabem que eu não queria que ela me odiasse, mas se me odiar era o suficiente para ela sobreviver, que me odiasse. Droga, quando foi que eu passei de _a_ vadia para _a_ mártir? Jake fazia muito mal para minha saúde mental.

E antes que todos, ou primeiro na frente de qualquer um, tinha Jacob.

Fazia quanto tempo que aquilo começara...? Dias, semanas. O tempo parecia tão relativo quando estávamos juntos, porque o tempo simplesmente não importava. Dia, noite, frio, calor... Tudo podia ser esquecido, ou ignorado, porque para mim Jacob bastava por si só; o que faltasse podia ser lindamente improvisado.

E lá estávamos juntos, caminhando para a morte certa; como eu podia fazer isso com ele? Por que eu não o encantava e o deixava num lugar seguro, onde eu soubesse que mesmo que a minha alma fosse destruída e despedaçada, eu podia zelar para que ele ficasse bem? Porque eu me importava se ele iria chorar sobre meu túmulo e viver uma vida amarga como a de Emily? Não, eu não podia obrigá-lo a suportar dia a dia sem mim, como ele não podia fazer o mesmo comigo. Éramos metal fundido num só e o seriamos por toda a eternidade.

_Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu não estava correndo, e nem queria correr. Meus pés acompanhavam o ritmo lento e um pouco desigual de Lindsay, e eu me sentia feliz com isso._

_Eu podia estar anestesiado pelas três simples palavras dela – amo você, lobisomem -, ou podia simplesmente estar querendo aproveitar seu cheiro e a sensação da mão dela na minha o máximo possível antes de me enfiar de cabeça na bagunça que era uma batalha como aquela, mas o que importava era que eu simplesmente estava adiando o momento de encarar a realidade o máximo possível. Eu não estava com pressa alguma de encarar a morte e tentar vencê-la, eu estava apenas querendo fazer todo o possível para aproveitar a vida enquanto a morte não chegava._

_E Lindsay era a vida. Ela provavelmente nunca entenderia completamente o quanto ela significava vida para mim – parcialmente pela impressão, mas na maior parte simplesmente por quem ela era e pelo que ela havia feito por mim - mas era um fato praticamente palpável. Eu nunca conseguiria viver sem ela; eu nunca conseguiria passar um dia, daqui até os fins do tempo, sem precisar dela como eu precisava de ar, água, do meu coração batendo para viver. Ela era ainda mais importante que isso tudo, na verdade, porque uma vez que eu não precisasse mais de ar, água ou das batidas do meu coração, eu ainda precisaria dela; além da vida, além da morte, além de tudo e de todos._

_Se ela morresse hoje, eu também morreria, de um jeito ou de outro – por causa de Helena, por minha própria escolha. Conviver com ela, aprender sobre a magia, sobre Bridgit e Selina e a história toda apenas me ensinara a ter uma certeza: não importava onde eu fosse ou quem eu fosse, eu a acharia. Para sempre. Eu era dela e ela era minha, e nada jamais mudaria isso._

_Era mais que uma promessa; era um fato._

_E enquanto andávamos até a clareira, essa era a única certeza que eu tinha: não importava o que acontecesse conosco, eu jamais a perderia. Nós éramos um do outro para sempre, e apesar de a batalha a nossa frente me dar medo, não era medo de perdê-la; era um simples medo de perdê-la como ela era __agora__. Era o medo de quanto tempo teríamos de passar longe um do outro até nos reencontrarmos de novo se algo acontecesse, era o medo de ter de lutar contra mandalas e impressões e cachorros mais uma vez para tê-la._

_Mas valeria a pena. Por Lindsay sempre valeria a pena._

_Entre as árvores duas sombras familiares chamaram minha atenção, e eu respirei fundo, apertando a mão de Linds na minha e meus lábios numa linha fina enquanto me aproximava. Leah e Embry me encararam com olhos escuros, ainda transformados, e rosnaram tão baixo que Lindsay ou Helena jamais conseguiriam escutá-los._

- Vocês viram alguma coisa, ainda? – _perguntei, estreitando meus olhos para os vãos entre as árvores, tentando enxergar a floresta através da cortina d'água. Embry acenou um não para mim, e o ar ao meu lado ondulou quando Alice Cullen praticamente se materializou ao lado de Linds_.

- Vocês não vão começar a festa sem nós, vão? – _ela perguntou em voz baixa, estreitando os olhos para encarar a floresta perigosamente conforme Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carslile, Edward e Tanya apareciam por trás dela._

- Não é uma festa, Alice – _Jasper a corrigiu com um ar muito sério, e ela rolou os olhos nas órbitas._

- Seria se você não estragasse o nosso humor – _Tanya reclamou, e eu e Linds fizemos idênticas caretas ao ouvir a voz dela._

– Bom, afinal, _ela_ chegou? – _a voz de Emmett era curiosa enquanto ele nos encarava._

- Ela está na floresta, mas ainda não se aproximou – _informei_ – Pelo menos até onde vimos.

- Ela sabe que estou aqui... – falei, de olhos fechados, minha mente conectada a região que a mulher estava – Está curiosa.

- Ela sabe que nós estamos aqui? – _perguntei, apertando a mão dela na minha cuidadosamente_.

- Não... Não temos sentidos aguçados como os de vocês, só podemos sentir uns aos outros... – respondi, olhando para Jake rapidamente, ainda cogitando expulsá-lo dali.

_Sentindo a linha perigosa que os pensamentos dela estavam tomando, apertei a mão dela com mais insistência._

- Ótimo. Temos o elemento surpresa mais uma vez – _eu vi Quil se aproximando com Paul, Jared, Seth e os outros e sorri_ – Podemos caçá-la antes mesmo que ela saiba o que aconteceu. Você só precisa enrolar ela.

- Em frente e avante... – tentei sorrir por um momento e me afastei de Jake para que ele e os outros se transformassem; então, olhei para os Cullen – Acho que vou precisar de uma carona.

- Monte seu alazão, princesa! – Emmett ofereceu os braços para mim, depois de trocar um olhar com Alice, e enquanto eu era levantada no ar não podia deixar de notar o olhar irritado de Rosalie na nossa direção, os braços pálidos cruzados fortemente na frente no corpo.

_Rolei os olhos enquanto Linds conseguia sua carona e me embrenhei nas árvores, arrancando meus shorts e minha camiseta para os enfiar no elástico no meu tornozelo e me transformando; meus pêlos começaram a imediatamente se molhar com a chuva, e eu rolei os olhos mentalmente enquanto ouvia a corrente interminável de profanidades que Quil estava soltando por causa da água gelada o molhando inteiro._

Calem a boca e vamos embora_, ordenei, me aproximando mais uma vez dos Cullen e cerrando os dentes para me impedir de reagir naturalmente ao cheiro e à presença deles._

Enquanto Emmett me segurava contra o corpo duro e gélido dele, eu tentava colocar a cabeça no lugar; sem Jacob por perto isso era bem mais fácil. Pelos Poderes, eu iria peitar Helena Alberti! Se eu sobrevivesse àquilo, e colocando um imenso _SE_ nessa frase, oh, como eu iria me achar. Bem mais do que me acho, claro. Mas eu poderia morrer; na verdade, as chances de que isso acontecesse eram bem maiores do que eu passar a me achar.

Todos os feitiços que eu aprendera com dificuldade, para ela seriam usuais. Os fatos que para mim eram história, para ela seriam lembrança. Arregalei ligeiramente os olhos ao notar que Helena iria reconhecer minha alma, iria saber que um dia fora Bridgit, e se a concorrência entre as duas fosse tão grande como a história contava, eu estava mais ferrada do que poderia imaginar.

Paramos à borda da clareira e Emmett me libertou dos braços dele, me pousando no chão rapidamente enquanto sorria para mim. Tentei sorrir de volta para ele e não pensar no que enfrentar Helena significava, porque senão eu corria o risco de sair correndo na direção oposta.

_Mesmo através dos pensamentos da matilha, eu podia sentir Lindsay, e o receio e o medo súbito. Parando ao lado dela, a observei em silêncio, o rosto molhado e os cabelos loiros grudados no rosto, e rezei silenciosamente aos céus, aos Poderes a quem ela tanto se referia, para que nada de ruim acontecesse com ela._

_E então, sem aviso prévio, um cheiro familiar e ainda assim um pouco distorcido conseguiu suplantar o dos Cullens. Eu podia ouvir passos leves na grama, e apertando os meus olhos para enxergar a clareira enorme sob o manto da chuva, eu vi Helena._

_Ela não era nem de perto assustadora; para falar bem a verdade, vê-la era quase anticlimático. Ela era uma baixinha de feições bonitas, vestindo jeans e um suéter puído; o cabelo dela estava puxado para trás num rabo-de-cavalo loiro escuro, e ela olhava ao redor, pelas árvores, com olhos verdes interessados._

- Briiiiidgit, é você? – _ela perguntou, e a voz era tão melódica que por um momento eu me perguntei se não era a de uma vampira. Então ela andou mais alguns passos, e o som dos pés dela esmagando a terra e esparramando a água me informaram que vampira era a última coisa que ela era_ – Briiiidgit?

_Respirando fundo, ignorei as reações automáticas dos membros da matilha quando o nome Bridgit me trouxe memórias desgostosas à mente._

Virei o rosto para os lobisomens e vampiros que me olhavam assombrados, e dei de ombros, como se não estivesse entendendo nada.

- Fiquem por perto, mas fora de vista – pedi, antes de começar a andar na direção da clareira, sem coragem de lançar um último olhar a Jake.

_Tentando não pensar no pior, assisti enquanto Lindsay desaparecia na direção da clareira, e fiz um esforço para ser metódico por cima dos resmungos irritados._

Ao meu primeiro sinal, nós vamos pular lá e arrancar a cabeça dela. Fechem o cerco e não deixam que ela escape de jeito nenhum, entenderam? _Houveram murmúrios vagos de aceitação na minha mente, e então a voz de Quil, muito clara sobre as outras._

Não vai acontecer nada com ela. Nós não vamos deixar, não importa quem ela seja.

Espero que sim, _concordei, engolindo em seco, meus olhos presos na clareira enquanto Helena finalmente avistava Linds_.

- Bridgit! – Helena exclamou alegremente, abrindo um sorriso amplo ao me ver.

Tudo bem, eu nunca imaginaria que um dia ficaria frente a frente com uma das fundadoras do meu clã, mas se eu imaginasse isso, ela não estaria usando jeans, nem em um milhão de anos.

- Helena – tentei manter o tom impessoal e não olhá-la nos olhos.

- Vejo que você aderiu ao lado loiro da força – ela rolou os olhos, se aproximando de mim alguns passos, os braços cruzados; foi só então que eu notei que ela não estava molhada – Fica bem pra você. Combina com suas tentativas de parecer um _anjo_.

- Não foi escolha própria – fiz questão de salientar, invocando o fogo para me secar; eu não iria parecer um pinto molhado e loiro, enquanto ela estava toda cheia de pompa.

- Olhe só para nós... – Helena soltou um muxoxo, trocando o peso de um pé para o outro – Seiscentos anos sem se falar, e a única coisa na qual conseguimos pensar para dizer uma para outra é que mudamos o cabelo. Incrível como nada muda, não é?

- Se você está dizendo... – dei de ombros; por alguma razão, eu nunca imaginaria as três grandes falando sobre seus cabelos, mas de mortes, pestes, magia, destruição em massa. Sabe como é, esse tipo de coisa.

- Bom, porque não vamos direto aos negócios, então, e paramos com as cordialidades? – Helena rolou os olhos nas órbitas mais uma vez, e então o sorriso dela desapareceu, e eu senti um calafrio descendo pela minha espinha com a expressão sanguinária que tomou o rosto dela de súbito – O que você fez com minha colheita?

- Você está falando dos lobisomens e vampiros que você tentou mumificar? – soergui a sobrancelha; ah, dane-se que ela era foda, ela não iria se meter com meu lobisomem, não importasse que eu estivesse me borrando de medo.

- 'Mumificar' é uma palavra forte demais – ela fez um bico que rivalizava com o meu, e então suspirou – Eu prefiro 'sugar a vida'.

- Eu estava pensando... Já que estamos batendo um papo tão animado, como foi que você sobreviveu?

- Quando não tenho pessoas como você arruinando meus planos, é fácil sobreviver, querida.

- Retirando que eu não estava mais lá para encher seu saco, eu não consigo imaginá-la vivendo na obscuridade sem as pessoas lambendo o seu traseiro... Seiscentos anos se fingindo de morta deve ter sido um saco.

Os olhos verdes de Helena se arregalaram em incredulidade com aquelas palavras e os cantos dos lábios dela se retorceram numa espécie estranha de sorriso. Eu não conseguia imaginar o que ela achara engraçado na minha frase.

- Me fingindo de morta? De _onde_ você tirou essa idéia? Eu não estava me fingindo de morta pra ninguém! – ela riu um pouco, me incomodando; se o que ela fizera não fora se fingir de morta, talvez eu tivesse de rever meus conceitos sobre exatamente o que se 'fingir de morta' implicava de verdade. Talvez arrancar o próprio coração, ou ser enterrada viva? Eu podia ajudá-la a se fingir de morta, numa situação ou em outra; sério, eu não me importava de ajudar! – Você nasceu uma tola, não foi, Bridgs? Eu nunca tentei esconder de ninguém que estava viva; você deve ter notado meus _seguidores_? Eles tinham perfeita ciência da minha existência, não tinham? Se _você_ decidiu me tomar por morta, foi _escolha sua_.

Eu tive que rir, na verdade gargalhar.

- Você não sabe de nada... Dos treze clãs, da lei, do nosso governo, das descobertas, de toda a evolução... Você está totalmente por fora! – me dei conta, continuando a rir – Não é a toa que atacou La Push, sua tola...

- Nenhuma lei ou nenhum clã jamais conseguiu me parar antes. Não você ou Selina, não sua estúpida família ou os ingleses. Não os comuns, não os vampiros, não os lobisomens, muito menos os bruxos; não pense que sua evolução não foi acompanhada pela minha, Bridgit.

- E onde estão seus fantoches?

- Por que _você_ não me responde essa pergunta? – o tom dela ganhara de novo aquela qualidade letal e doce que eu via de vez em quando na voz dos vampiros.

- Uma longa soneca... Com direito a pesadelos reconfortantes – dei de ombros, despreocupada.

- Você não os matou? – ela riu mais uma vez – Perdeu a fibra, foi?

- Eu não mato pessoas – fui bem direta – Eu não sou Bridgit.

- Sua alma _está_ diferente – ela concedeu, estreitando os olhos, e meus pensamentos pularam inesperadamente para Jacob; eu não devia pensar nele, não agora – Mas não... Não o suficiente – Helena soltou outro muxoxo, se aproximando com passos lentos, até parar a centímetros de mim – Um novo corpo não muda quem você é, Bridgs... Uma _assassina_.

- Alya... Alya dos Právo - fui bem especifica, a corrigindo - Minhas mãos estão limpas, mas não vou me importar de sujá-las com você.

- Suas mãos nunca vão estar limpas, não importa quantas vezes você as substitua por novas – ela encarou minhas mãos com interesse, os olhos verdes brilhando, e eu as escondi da vista dela rapidamente, irritada.

- Isso é a sua opinião para a qual estou pouco me fodendo – retruquei – E aí... Nós vamos ficar trocando amenidades por muito tempo?

- Não, claro que não. Você pode ir direto ao ponto e me contar por que veio estragar _minha_ colheita.

- Além do prazer mórbido de lhe atrapalhar? – sorri, continuando inacreditavelmente a manter aquela pose – Não vou deixar você matar mais ninguém.

- E desde quando você se importa com quem eu mato ou deixo de matar? Eles não são Volturi, eu não estou comprando uma guerra; se eu me recordo bem... Foi Ernest quem começou esse esquema, não foi?

- Ah... Você _está_ comprando uma guerra... – confirmei, dando um passo para frente, mais próxima, mais perigosa.

- Estou? – uma das sobrancelhas escuras dela se levantou, e ela parecia verdadeiramente curiosa enquanto eu a encarava – Com quem? _Você_?

- Seus palpites são bons – dei de ombros como resposta.

- E como... Exatamente... Você prende lutar comigo?

- Não importa como, importa que eu vou... Enquanto sobrar uma força em mim, você não se aproximará de nenhum deles.

Lançando um último sorriso ferino para mim, Helena deu de ombros e riu, parecendo estranhamente animada com meu desafio.

- Você pode tentar – ela propôs, rindo mais uma vez, e então, sem qualquer outro aviso, ela começou a correr na direção do outro lado da clareira, onde estavam Jake, os lobisomens e os vampiros, rindo consigo mesma.

- Ah não vai não! EMERIUS! – invoquei as chamas negras, e senti o poder percorrendo minhas veias.

Aquela magia estava além, muito além do que me era permitido usar; eu era só uma garota, magias de lutas verdadeiras não estavam no meu aprendizado. Mas como eu era enxerida, fuçava onde não devia e aprendia o que era proibido. Como me amei naquele momento enquanto a grama ao meu redor morria e os meus olhos, eu sabia, brilhavam em chamas no momento que eu a acertava em cheio, seis metros à frente.

Assisti com prazer enquanto Helena soltava um grito, caindo de quatro no chão enquanto as chamas lambiam as costas dela e lhe queimavam a pele. Mas minha glória durou pouco, porque antes mesmo que eu pudesse sorrir em triunfo ou Jake pudesse invadir a clareira para que pudessem atacá-la, ela atirou uma mão na minha direção, soltando mais um grito, e o ar ondulou com força enquanto uma esfera de energia se materializava no ar e zunia na minha direção.

_Murmúrios de aprovação e excitação percorriam a mente dos outros membros da matilha conforme o fogo escuro cortava o ar, mas meus olhos continuavam concentrados diretamente na figura de Lindsay, nos olhos escuros dela e na imagem de Helena tombando de joelhos ao chão; retesando meus músculos, me preparei para saltar para dentro da clareira, para começar a atacar aquela bruxa estranha que levara à morte de Sam e a quase morte de Embry. _

_E antes que qualquer um pudesse terminar de se mover na direção da clareira, Helena levantou uma mão e Lindsay foi atirada vinte metros atrás, contra uma árvore._

_O mundo parou completamente por um instante, como que me concedendo um momento especial para que eu percebesse o choque no rosto de Linds, o fogo se esvaindo dos olhos dela, os arranhões que surgiram como mágica na pele pálida, vertendo sangue lentamente; e então, para repor o tempo perdido com a pequena pausa, tudo começou a acontecer rápido demais._

_Meu corpo entrou em alerta com as reações automáticas dos Cullens ao sangue, mas eu os ignorei, sabendo que meus amigos entenderiam que eu contava com eles para lidar com isso. Minha atenção estava completamente focada em Lindsay, e na pessoa que a machucara, e meu sangue estava fervendo e ardendo nas minhas veias com o ódio que eu sentia de Helena e a dor de Linds. Eu queria causar tanta dor a Helena quanto pudesse, arrancar parte a parte do corpo dela com os meus dentes, fazê-la implorar por misericórdia para Lindsay – misericórdia que nunca viria. Ninguém tinha o direito de machucar Lindsay Prescott, e qualquer um que o fizesse teria de pagar o preço._

_E o preço era alto._

_Arreganhando meus dentes, saltei para dentro da clareira, meu peito se enchendo com um rosnado furioso que eu nem tinha ciência de estar produzindo; Helena, ainda voltada na minha direção, viu que eu me aproximava antes mesmo de Lindsay, e a mão dela que estivera voltada para suas costas subitamente se contorceu no ar, e eu senti minhas pernas ficando moles de repente, e caí no chão a metros dela. Rosnando ainda mais alto, mordi o ar, tentando alcançá-la esticando meu pescoço, sabendo que não importava o quanto eu lutasse, não conseguiria quebrar o feitiço sozinho. À minha frente, Helena saltou de pé, a mão ainda esticada na minha direção, os dedos em forma de garra como os do digno haviam estado quando ele praticara a colheita em mim._

- Você trouxe presentes, Bridgit? Que encantador, não precisava!

Depois de ter certeza que não quebrara nada, ou quase nada, abri os olhos com dificuldade, enquanto me levantava as cegas, ouvindo a odiosa voz daquela mulher. Qualquer respeito e admiração que eu tivesse sentindo por quem ela fora ou pelo que ela representara para mim estava morrendo muito rapidamente, sendo substituído por um ódio profundo. Ninguém iria machucar meu Jacob...

- Solte-o – mandei, já de pé – Sua batalha é comigo, você está esperando por ela... – falei, enquanto invocava o fogo mais uma vez – há tempo demais, amiga minha.

- Não podemos fazer uma pausa pra um lanchinho? Eu o divido com você, se quiser...! – _o tom de Helena ainda era animado enquanto ela me atirava no ar e me fazia cair entre Lindsay e ela. Girando meu rosto, lancei um olhar para Lindsay, implorando para que ela desfizesse o feitiço que me prendia e desse o fora dali o mais rápido possível, mas ela não pareceu ter notado, porque apenas continuou se aproximando, fogo surgindo das mãos dela._

- Não importa quantas vidas eu precise gastar, mas machuque-o que eu a perseguirei por toda a eternidade, eu juro em nome de Nêmesis – falei, e sem fazer muita força, chamas rodearam-na; parecia por um momento que eu não estava me controlando, que meu corpo era um mero instrumento de vingança e justiça de todos aqueles que haviam padecido frente aquela maldita.

No meio do círculo de fogo, as mãos de Helena surgiram no alto, e à minha frente Jake pulou de pé mais uma vez, enquanto a chuva parecia cair ainda mais torrencialmente sobre nós. O fogo ao redor de Helena se abrandou, e eu a encarei com a raiva fazendo arder cada célula do meu ser enquanto ela sorria para nós.

- Apaixonada? – ela perguntou num tom de zombaria, os braços ainda erguidos na direção do céu, a chuva caindo com tanta força sobre nós agora que era quase impossível vê-la através do manto de água.

- _Amando_ – respondi com raiva.

_Com passos rápidos eu parei ao lado de Lindsay, rosnando para Helena através da chuva, ordenando que a matilha continuasse escondida; nós ainda tínhamos a vantagem, e, assim que as mãos dela estivessem ocupadas, nós poderíamos atacá-la sem receios. Por enquanto, entretanto, era melhor manter as posições._

- Que bonitinho – _Helena riu, e a risada dela era tão fria quanto a de Selina havia sido nas memórias de Linds e Bella; na minha mente a matilha reagiu mais uma vez àquelas lembranças inesperadas, e eu os ignorei com tanta força quanto podia_ – Você quer que eu tire uma foto de você e seu pequeno monstro para colocar nas lápides?

- Eu dispenso a gentileza – retruquei, tocando no pêlo molhado de Jake – Mas quando chutarmos seu traseiro poderei retribuí-la com o maior prazer e acabar de uma vez por todas com sua notoriedade entre os nossos, já que ela nunca foi merecida, não é mesmo? Você só se juntou a elas por ser prima de Selina...

O maxilar de Helena ficou tenso, e isso era visível até mesmo através da cortina protetora da chuva. Ela abaixou os braços lentamente, e então se aproximou de nós, passo a passo; Jake rosnou ainda mais alto sob a minha mão, o pêlo dele se eriçando e o corpo dele inteiro tremendo.

- Você nasceu realmente estúpida nessa encarnação, não foi, Bridgit? – Helena sibilou por entre dentes cerrados para mim.

- Sempre disseram que eu era charmosa – retruquei com um sorrisão.

- Você não é. Você _não é_. Você _NÃO É_ – Helena gritou, como se isso tornasse a declaração dela um fato, e meu sorriso apenas se expandiu; ela estava positivamente furiosa, tremendo a menos de um metro de nós – Você não é nem nunca foi charmosa ou especial, e se você recebeu atenção – _qualquer_ atenção, especialmente dessas criaturinhas _patéticas_... – ela apontou um dedo trêmulo na direção do Jake, e eu lancei um olhar furioso para ela com o insulto – foi por sorte! Mas a sua sorte acaba aqui, Bridgit. Eu vou queimar a sua alma e destruir ela tanto, tanto, _tanto_ que você vai _desejar_ nunca mais nascer de novo!

E sem me deixar dar uma resposta à altura (a.k.a. rir da cara dela), ela levantou uma mão no ar na minha direção, e de repente a dor que eu sentira quando minha tatuagem queimava não era tão ruim assim; agora era cada centímetro da minha pele que estava queimando, cada célula do meu corpo que estava ardendo em chamas e tentando me matar.

_A dor que invadiu a minha mente de repente foi tão forte que eu não consegui mexer sequer um músculo. Eu conseguia ouvir Lindsay gritando, eu conseguia ouvir a respiração cortada dela, o som do seu corpo caindo no chão, da minha matilha grunhindo a metros de distância, e ainda assim eu não conseguia me mover; foi com um esforço descomunal que compartimentei as sensações de Lindsay para longe da minha mente consciente e consegui reagir. Meu corpo entorpecido por dor fantasma se moveu mais lentamente que o normal, mas não lentamente o suficiente para que eu não conseguisse alcançar Helena antes dela entender o que estava acontecendo. Com um salto estratégico, esmaguei-a contra o chão, e estava prestes a cravar meus dentes ao redor da cabeça dela quando a dor de Lindsay desapareceu. O conforto não durou muito mais do que um segundo quando, sob mim, Helena enfiou as unhas contra a minha barriga, uma garra afiada e certeira, e eu fui tomado pela segunda vez na vida pela dor de ter a vida arrancada de mim grama a grama._

_Da minha garganta saltou um ganido, e eu tentei lutar contra a dor por um segundo, mas ela era forte demais; tentei respirar, mas percebi para meu próprio espanto que não conseguia. Eu estava gritando, mais uma vez na minha forma humana, meu corpo inteiro se despedaçando sob o feitiço de Helena._

_E tão rápida e inesperadamente quanto a dor começou, ela se foi. Enchi meus pulmões de ar, rolando na lama para testar meus músculos doloridos enquanto meus ouvidos se enchiam com os sons de rosnados, chiados e dentes batendo. Abrindo meus olhos tive certeza de que a matilha decidira não esperar nem mais um segundo, e de que os vampiros resolveram os seguir para a batalha._

_Helena estava parada no meio da clareira, como que esperando eles se aproximarem dela, a água da chuva tornando a imagem de vampiros e lobisomens atacando um ideal comum meio embaçada. E então, quando Embry – que estava mais a frente de todos – alcançou Helena, a água turva que caía do céu se materializou numa única mão magrela e o empurrou para longe com força._

_Helena estava rindo._

_Eu me sentei no chão, os olhos arregalados, e me virei para Lindsay, para encontrá-la encarando a cena com a mesma expressão surpresa, a respiração ainda entrecortada por resquícios de dor. Ao fundo, a chuva se materializava em formas, pessoas altas e magrelas, os cabelos longos e fluídos, completamente transparentes; um a um eles se materializavam das gotas pesadas de chuva e atacavam um membro da minha matilha ou um vampiro, dificultando o caminho até Helena como uma barreira sólida de proteção._

- Elementais... – falei, meu corpo ainda muito dolorido – Pelos Poderes, eles realmente existem... Era uma magia delas, só as três sabiam invocá-los.

- Como a gente derrota isso? – _perguntei rapidamente, sentindo meu corpo inteiro tremer, a adrenalina e o medo que subitamente me preencheram me deixando quase fora de mim._

- Fogo... – bati o punho no chão, meio sem saber o que estava fazendo, e ao mesmo tempo sabendo demais; meu corpo sabia, minha consciência não – Focu. Bapta. Oheň. Feu. Fogo. Focu. Bapta. Oheň. Feu.

- Linds...? – _eu ia perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas minha voz sumiu quando várias chamas surgiram sobre Lindsay, e sem precisar de ordem alguma, cruzaram as gotas de chuva e se atiraram por cima das criaturas que Helena criara, com quem a matilha e os vampiros estavam tentando lutar sem muito sucesso. Quando uma das esferas de fogo passou perto do meu rosto, eu notei que ela se parecia com uma pequena cobra de fogo com pernas, olhinhos escuros e espertos pipocando no topo, voltados completamente para os estranhos seres de Helena._

_Quando a primeira esfera de fogo se chocou contra o primeiro homem de água, fazendo com que ele evaporasse e desaparecesse de cima de Embry, as risadas de Helena cessaram, e ela se virou para nós, os olhos queimando de raiva. Sem pensar duas vezes me transformei de volta, pulando de pé e me colocando no meio do caminho até Lindsay._

- Você está começando a me dar uma dor de cabeça, Bridgit – _Helena declarou, parando a menos de um metro de mim, não parecendo sequer notar minha presença; atrás dela mais duas pessoas d'água evaporaram e desapareceram_ – Você sabe como eu _odeio_ dores de cabeça.

- Eu faço o que posso... – retruquei, olhando para meus elementais lutando contra os dela. Mas _como_? Eu não sabia aquela magia... Nunca a aprendera. Como eu os convocara do mundo dos espíritos?

_Helena deu mais um passo na minha direção, e eu rosnei alto; ela finalmente pareceu perceber minha presença, e com um gesto descuidado da mão, invocou uma das criaturas de água diretamente entre nós dois. Antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, o punho fino da criatura veio de encontro ao meu rosto, e foi como se eu estivesse sendo arrastado pela maré para longe delas duas._

- Não pense que suas salamandrinhas vão conseguir segurar meus ninfos por muito tempo, querida.

- Não por muito tempo, só pelo suficiente. – retruquei, ainda incerta de como estava fazendo aquilo – Bapta! – e mais dois elementais foram trazidos ao nosso mundo, indo de encontro ao rosto dela, e, dessa vez, Helena não foi rápida o suficiente e um deles a atingiu na bochecha.

- Ugh! – ela gemeu, levando a mão ao rosto e sentindo sangue escorrendo da pele queimada; os olhos dela ficaram muito escuros, e eu sorri satisfeita – Você... – a voz dela estava baixa e tremendo, e ela se aproximou mais alguns passos – Vai pagar... – a chuva parecia ondular ao redor dela, e eu podia reconhecer facilmente que ela estava juntando energias para algum feitiço poderoso, e meu corpo se encolheu um pouco involuntariamente – _Caro_... – ela parou diretamente a minha frente, ambas as palmas abertas e voltadas para o chão – Por _isso_.

_Mesmo à distância que eu me encontrava, lutando para respirar enquanto o estranho ser que Helena criara me engolfava mais e mais em correntes de água, eu não podia deixar de perceber quando a clareira foi invadida por alguns humanos; a princípio eu achei que eram turistas perdidos, os rostos bronzeados e as expressões chocadas deixando essa teoria evidente, mas então um deles – moreno e alto – ergueu uma mão para o céu e eu soube que eles eram na verdade bruxos._

_Eu podia reconhecer Malik, o rosto concentrado, Kevin, Katrina, Pavla e Devlin Falcon, e mais quatro estranhos, todos com as capas murmurando num vento que não existia, se separando em pares e se esgueirando no meio da briga. Meu coração ficou mais leve por um instante, sabendo que o resgate finalmente chegara, que pelo menos Malik saberia como destruir Helena e ajudar Lindsay, e então meus pulmões se encheram de água mais uma vez enquanto a criatura me atacava, e por um instante o mundo desapareceu._

_Quando meus pulmões foram preenchidos pelo ar novamente, foi só para ouvir pessoas gritando de um lado e de outro e Kevin Pothier parado diretamente a minha frente, o rosto estranhamente sério, um bocado de fumaça se dissipando entre nós. Fiz menção de me transformar para agradecê-lo quando, por cima de todos os outros sons, um grito chamou minha atenção._

_Voltando o rosto para o lado, eu finalmente vi. Helena estava parada a centímetros de Lindsay, ambas as mãos flutuando na direção dela, os cabelos loiros tendo se soltado do rabo de cavalo, os olhos escuros brilhando enquanto Lindsay gritava de dor. Havia tanta energia ao redor delas que as gotas de água desapareciam antes mesmo de alcançá-las, e mesmo de longe e através da chuva eu podia sentir o cheiro pungente e familiar do sangue de Lindsay fluindo para fora do corpo dela. Bruxos tentavam destruir ninfos, a matilha tentava segurar os vampiros longe das duas bruxas, Kevin me encarava com o rosto ainda sério, e eu não conseguia fazer nada além de observá-las por um instante de terror completo._

_Helena estava matando minha Lindsay._

_Com um rosnado alto, empurrei Kevin para a outra direção e corri tão rápido quanto pude através da clareira, pulando sem aviso prévio em cima de Helena. Meu corpo inteiro ardeu quando atravessei a bolha de energia delas, mas eu não estava me lixando; nada importava no mundo além de salvar Linds. Mal tive tempo de fincar meus dentes no ombro de Helena antes dela se virar para mim com um uivo de raiva e cravar as unhas na minha barriga mais uma vez, me atirando ao chão conforme arrancava minha vida de mim._

_

* * *

_

Enquanto meu corpo caía de encontro ao chão lamacento, eu já não tinha certeza quanto tempo me restava, mas eu sabia que era pouco. O choque com a água e a terra não foi tão doloroso quanto seria numa situação normal, isso porque eu já estava ferida demais para me importar.

Meus olhos não tinham força suficiente para se abrirem, mas eu ainda conseguia ouvir, e sob todo o barulho e gritos, estava o de Jake. Ela o estava colhendo e eu não conseguia mover um músculo para ajudá-lo. Eu iria perdê-lo e me perder, só faltava saber o que ocorreria primeiro; eu estava rezando para que fosse o último; não iria suportar estar por um minuto num mundo onde ele não vivesse.

Mas, estranhamente, quando pensei que a escuridão fosse aumentar, ela estava diminuindo, o suficiente para saber que não estava mais na clareira. Não havia mais gritos, dor, Jake... Somente a escuridão ao meu redor e uma luz ao longe. Eu continuava deitada e não tinha forças para me mover, era tudo pesado demais...

- Você está no meio do caminho – ouvi uma voz dizer perto de mim, e meus olhos a buscaram. Passos se seguiram e finalmente ela se ajoelhou ao meu lado e pude ver seu rosto de traços fortes, os olhos azuis claros amendoados e suaves, os lábios cheios curvados num sorriso sob o nariz longo e familiar – entre a vida e a morte.

- Você...

- Fui você há muito tempo, criança – ela sorriu para mim e tocou meu rosto; o mundo parecia menos escuro.

- Eu morri? – indaguei, tentando não pensar como aquilo era totalmente surreal.

- Não... – ela respondeu, mas sorriu amarelo em seguida – _ainda_. Mas vai, logo, e não terá cumprido um quinto da nossa missão nesse mundo.

- Que missão? – me obriguei a perguntar.

- Isso só irá descobrir se sobreviver – Bridgit salientou e eu a encarei, furiosa – Ah, essa fúria, eu não a tinha tão latente, sabe?

- O quê? Quer que eu me desculpe por não ser tão maravilhosa quanto você?!

- Não, criança... – ela sorriu um pouco mais e se afastou de mim alguns passos – Eu quero que você lute.

- Eu não tenho mais forças, eu dei tudo de mim... E ela está matando o Jake! Você acha que eu quero que ele morra?! Eu faria tudo para salvá-lo!

- Eu sei – a voz dela soava estranhamente profunda quando o sorriso dela desaparecia daquele jeito – Eu entendo – ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e me estendeu uma mão, que eu aceitei com alguma relutância; nesse mundo, onde quer que fosse, era mais fácil ficar de pé do que no real, porque logo meus pés estavam plantados no chão e eu estava olhando para baixo para encarar os olhos azuis da mulher – Mas você ainda não deu tudo de si. Você ainda tem uma carta na manga... – ela sorriu de novo – Ou na bota.

- A faca? Como você acha que uma faca irá pará-la?

- Do mesmo jeito que veneno parou Selina e ficar sem meu coração me parou – os olhos dela brilharam, como se ela nem mesmo tivesse comentado um fato sinistro – Ela é só _humana_.

- Só humana... Humana... – a palavra ecoou por aquele mundo sem limites, enquanto eu caía dentro de mim mesma, voltando para o mundo de dor e de vida. Ela era só humana...

* * *

_Enfiei minhas patas na terra, sentindo minha pele arder, arder e então esfriar subitamente enquanto eu voltava a ser humano. Minha boca estava aberta, e eu tinha certeza de que devia estar gritando, mas eu não podia sentir o ar saindo ou entrando dos meus pulmões, não podia sentir meu coração batendo, não podia sentir nada, absolutamente nada além da dor rasgando minha pele e das minhas veias explodindo, da minha cabeça martelando e daquele vazio horrível no peito que eu estava sentindo._

_Mas essa dor era diferente das outras._

_O vazio no meu peito não pertencia à colheita, não podia pertencer; ele doía de um jeito diferente, de um jeito menos eloqüente ou racional que os outros. Era como se uma parte ainda mais essencial que a vida estivesse sendo arrancada de mim. Era como se... Como se estivessem tentando tirar __Lindsay__ de mim._

_Arregalando meus olhos, fiz um esforço para me concentrar, para superar a dor das milhares de facas que estavam me cortando e arrancando contra vontade minha essência do meu corpo, para me concentrar no vazio estúpido no meu peito, para me concentrar em Lindsay na minha mente, na dor dela, no medo dela, na presença dela... Mas não havia nada._

_Meus olhos se fecharam, e pela primeira vez desde que aquela loucura começara, eu podia sentir as coisas direito. Eu senti o grito que soltei e as lágrimas nos meus olhos, quentes como se fossem ferro fundido escorrendo pelas minhas têmporas; e nada disso importava, não a dor, não a morte, não o fim que teriam os meus amigos e aliados se eu não lutasse._

_Eu ia morrer, mas se para viver, tivesse de ser sem Lindsay, não importava._

_Quando eu já estava praticamente agradecendo Helena por me dar alguma outra dor com a qual me distrair, que não aquele buraco medonho no meu peito onde devia estar Lindsay, ele se encheu. Como uma golfada de ar preenchendo meus pulmões, eu podia sentir Lindsay novamente em mim, e o alívio foi tão imenso por um instante que era como se Helena tivesse parado de me torturar, como se eu fosse sobreviver e tudo fosse ficar bem apenas por que ela estava ali._

_E então, com um grito que não era meu, a dor parou de verdade_.

Senti o sangue quente de Helena correndo pelas minhas mãos enquanto cravava mais fundo a adaga nas costas dela, no centro da coluna. Eu estava usando toda a magia que restava no meu corpo para manter-me viva por um segundo a mais; depois eu poderia partir, mas ela iria junto comigo.

Girei a faca com força e ouvi algo quebrando, senti que ela estava tão viva quanto eu naquele momento. Helena gastara tempo demais torturando Jake e esperando um ataque com magia para se preocupar com uma faca, um ataque meramente humano, e aquilo fora sua perdição e minha vitória.

- Você deveria estar morta – ela virou o rosto para me olhar, nossos corpos estavam praticamente grudados enquanto eu tentava fazer que a faca penetrasse mais e mais fundo nas suas entranhas. Um sangue negro escorria pela boca dela.

- Você também. – consegui responder – Adeus, amiga minha.

_Assisti como que de uma grande distância enquanto Helena tombava para trás, o rosto recoberto de sangue, e caía sobre Lindsay; com um barulho úmido e vazio as duas desabaram no chão coberto de lama, e antes mesmo que eu pudesse abrir minha boca para gritar o nome dela ou me mover para ajudá-la, o vazio no meu peito voltou._

_Com meu corpo inteiro tremendo, eu me forcei a me arrastar até elas. Empurrando Helena de lado, abaixei minhas mãos trêmulas sobre o rosto de Lindsay, os olhos opacos dela encarando diretamente à frente enquanto eu sufocava com o próprio ar._

- Linds... – _balbuciei, sentindo meus olhos arderem e minha garganta se fechando para reprimir um soluço_ – Lin... – _a palavra morreu na minha boca, o nome familiar estrangulado pela sensação de perda. Fechando os olhos com força para tentar segurar as lágrimas, encostei minha testa no rosto sujo ela, o cheiro familiar da praia depois da chuva invadindo minhas narinas, e finalmente solucei. Minha vida podia ser curta, mas ter de suportar sequer um minuto com aquela dor no peito, com a idéia de que nunca mais a veria assim, era horrível._

_E então, sem aviso prévio, mãos empurraram meu corpo mole para o lado e eu abri meus olhos para me deparar com dois rostos extremamente familiares: Malik Sobotka e Devlin Falcon._

- Não _toque_ nela – _Falcon cuspiu as palavras na minha direção, e eu percebi com um certo espanto – e a sensação de que aquilo estava acontecendo com outra pessoa, que não eu – que fora ele quem me empurrara. Meus olhos correram de Malik para Lindsay, e das mãos de Malik para o rosto de Lindsay, sobre o qual elas estavam estendidas._

- Ela... – _eu consegui murmurar, mas as palavras engasgaram na minha garganta mais uma vez. Eu não podia ouvir o coração dela batendo, mas eu também não podia confirmar que não estava o ouvindo mais; era como se fazer isso apenas tornasse aquele pesadelo mais real_.

- Ela vai ficar bem – _o tom calmo e familiar de Malik declarou, e pela segunda vez em minutos eu senti meu peito se enchendo mais uma vez, o buraco que Lindsay deixara sendo tapado, quando o peito dela voltou a subir e descer maquinal e lentamente_ – Vega, leve-a para um local seguro.

_Devlin acenou, e com algum esforço pegou o corpo mole de Linds do chão e ficou de pé, o segurando, para ir embora._

_Antes que eu tomasse ciência do que estava fazendo, eu me transformara e estava me preparando para dar o bote nele; salvando Lindsay ou não, __ninguém__ além de mim ia levá-la para lugar nenhum._

- Eu cuido dele – _a voz familiar de Kevin declarou num tom contente, e eu caí no chão, meu corpo inteiro paralisado; meus olhos correram para o lado e eu notei que Kevin falava com um Malik com ar de poucos amigos_ – Você sabe como eu adoro lobinhos, Malik, pode ir cuidar dos seus outros afazeres de Poderoso Chefão.

_Devlin já ia longe com Lindsay no colo quando Malik acenou afirmativamente e se afastou; eu gani, tentando ir na direção deles. Kevin parou ao meu lado sorrindo._

- Jacob Black? – _me perguntou num tom amigável, e eu gani de novo, esticando meu pescoço para alcançar Linds_ – Eu sou Kevin Pothier. E você... Me deve uma.

* * *

**N.A.:** Em primeiro lugar... Nós não nos esquecemos de vocês! Parem de se preocupar! O único motivo pelo qual não tivemos atualização até este instante, foi o fato de que o capítulo passado deu MUITO trabalho, e nós decidimos que queriamos mesmo que o trato das reviews fosse honrado... A mesma coisa é válida para este capítulo, que deu ainda mais trabalho para ser escrito, então deixem a preguiça e a manha de lado, e comentem! Em segundo lugar... E aí, gente, o que acharam da grande batalha? /olhos da Ju brilham de emoção/ E dos poucos bruxos que já apareceram, qual a opinião de vocês? Queremos saber tudooo!!

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Bruxos, em toda sua glória e prepotencia!

**_O Coven  
_**

Jean Paul e Kevin começaram a se afastar.

- Vocês não vão mesmo me dizer onde ela está? – _perguntei mais uma vez, minha voz ainda mais grossa e alta conforme eles se afastavam; por algum motivo esquisito eu não conseguia me forçar a segui-los. Jean Paul me lançou um sorriso e Kevin nem mesmo se virou para mim, e eu abaixei meu rosto, cerrando os dentes e respirando fundo para tentar ganhar algum autocontrole; eu podia sentir meus olhos cheios de lágrimas mais uma vez. Eu me sentia débil e inútil, como se nada que eu pudesse fazer fosse capaz de ajudar Lindsay, ou sequer mesmo de alcançá-la; eu estava restrito, pelo meu amor por ela, a esperar, porque a última coisa que eu queria era piorar a situação dela com os bruxos, não importava o quanto eu queria estar com ela naquele momento._

_Me recostando contra a árvore, eu sequer notei quando fecharam um círculo de energia ao redor da clareira, trancando vampiros e lobisomens num único espaço cheio de sangue bruxo; minha mente estava longe, concentrada completamente na de Lindsay._

_Se eu não podia estar com ela em corpo, ao menos estaria em alma_.

* * *

**Reviews!**

Devido a forças muito mais potentes do que eu ou Alix, nós ficamos impedidas de atualizar a fanfic. Comigo trabalhando o tempo todo e ajudando com a casa, e a Alix se concentrando na monografia dela, além do trabalho, fica difícil achar tempo para responder todas as lindas e adoráveis reviews que vocês deixam para nós. A verdade é que nós passamos as últimas duas semanas tentando achar tempo para responder as reviews, e com a falta de tempo que nós sofremos, ficou completamente impossíivel. É Natal, e eu estou me sentindo incrivelmente culpada por não ter postado o capítulo ainda, então eu resolvi postá-lo sem as respostas das reviews, que vão ter de ficar para um outro dia, longe do Natal, longe do ano-novo, das monografias, das festas, da vida que nós levamos longe de Twilight. Esperamos que o espírito natalino invada seus corações e ajude vocês a nos perdoarem pela demora e por não termos respondido as reviews, e que vocês gostem do capítulo...!

Feliz Natal e muita felicidade para todos vocês!

Com muito amor de um par muito culpado de escritoras...

Ju e Alix.


	29. O Coven

**Capítulo XXVIII**

– **O coven -**

Eu não fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia passado. Em alguns momentos os minutos pareciam se arrastar, e então era como se o relógio estivesse com pressa em rodar, e tudo acontecesse rápido demais.

Com a morte de Helena, as criaturas d'água – que Kevin classificara como ninfos – desapareceram, e o silêncio passou a reinar. Nenhum vampiro respirava, minha matilha estava quieta e encolhida, os poucos bruxos que ficaram para trás tentando colocar tudo em ordem de acordo com os pedidos de Malik. Voltei à minha forma humana e me troquei, numa tentativa de falar com Malik – parcialmente para que nada fosse feito à matilha, e parcialmente porque eu queria saber para onde eles haviam levado Lindsay e quando eu ia poder vê-la de novo -, mas ele me ignorou tão terminantemente quanto a Carlisle, talvez ainda mais. Ele desapareceu da clareira sem falar com nenhum de nós, o corpo rígido e tenso, e eu o encarei ir, me perguntando quão irritada Lindsay ficaria se eu comesse a cabeça dele (um pouquinho).

O silêncio se prolongou. Carlisle tentou falar comigo também, mas minha cabeça estava num mundo muito distante – tentando se conectar a Lindsay para ver como ela estava – e eu não dei ouvidos a ele; foi só quando a figura esguia de Kevin Pothier estacionou no mesmo tronco de árvore que eu, que finalmente prestei atenção a alguma coisa fora da minha própria mente.

- Você não podia ter seguido ela – ele me explicou, sem dizer qualquer outra coisa antes – Malik ficaria furioso; ele arrancaria suas tripas fora e depois as comeria. Se demorássemos mais um pouco, ele teria explodido toda a costa leste.

- Eu não ligo – resmunguei, e minha voz saiu rouca por falta de uso. Limpei a garganta levemente, e por trás da minha árvore surgiu mais um dos bruxos; ele tinha cabelos loiro-escuros na altura do maxilar, olhos azuis brilhantes e um sorriso que dava dor nos olhos de tão branco.

- Você devia ligar. Malik não costuma dar anestésicos antes de arrancar as tripas de alguém; eu sei por experiência própria – terminando de dar a volta na minha árvore, ele estendeu a mão para mim – Sou Jean Paul Legrand. Kevin me contou tudo sobre você.

- Contei o quê? – Kevin virou todo afeminado para o outro – Da última vez que falei com a Lind, ela não tinha nada para contar... Falando nisso – ele virou-se e me olhou – Vocês dois se pegaram, né?

Eu podia sentir meus olhos se arregalando. Minha boca se abriu, mas eu não conseguir responder nada; por um instante mágico minha mente esqueceu de se preocupar com Linds, tão ocupada ficou com o susto.

- O quê?

- Pothier, isso lá é coisa que se pergunte? – o sotaque afetado de Jean Paul era ainda pior ao vivo do que por telefone, e ele lançou um olhar feio para Kevin, esticando o pescoço para que eu não estivesse mais no caminho entre os olhos deles – Vocês não aprendem educação na sua terrinha gaulesa?

- Educação é para os chatos – Kevin deu de ombros e olhou ao redor – Cambada, limpa logo essa porcaria, temos que ir encontrar com Malik no posto! – ele gritou e nos olhou – Bom, Jacob Black, foi um prazer; você é exatamente como ela descreveu.

- Onde é o posto? – perguntei num tom urgente, segurando o pulso de Kevin antes que ele pudesse se afastar; Jean Paul soltou uma risada satisfeita do meu lado.

- Sinto muito, camarada, nós ainda somos inimigos mortais até que algum ancião diga o contrário; não dizemos o endereço de casa a inimigos mortais. Não é nada pessoal, você entende, né?

- Vocês estão indo para Praga? – eu sibilei, meus olhos se arregalando, minha mão se fechando com mais força ainda ao redor do pulso de Kevin; eu podia sentir meu corpo tremendo, mas eu não estava me lixando. Eu precisava saber onde Lindsay estava, e Kevin sabia.

- Ah, Kevin, largue mão de ser um maricas! – Jean Paul exclamou, pulando para meu campo de visão com seu sorriso colgate – Nós não vamos para Praga – ele cruzou os braços – E se você prometer fotos para eu publicar na net, eu posso seqüestrá-la e te dar de presente de natal.

- Eu quero ela agora – grunhi as palavras entre dentes, largando o pulso de Kevin para lançar um olhar mortal para Jean Paul; fechando minhas mãos em punhos, tentei me concentrar na mente de Lindsay e na minha própria para me acalmar.

- Ah, assim você estraga meus planos de irritar Malik! – Jean Paul parecia desapontado.

- Damian, você já pegou o corpo dessa vaca? – Kevin gritou e um rapaz alto e negro respondeu afirmativamente com um aceno de mão e algumas palavras numa língua desconhecida para mim – Malik tá pouco se lixando para o que você faz, Paul – ele fez questão de salientar, e virando novamente para nós, e me encarou – Tenho certeza que quando Lind acordar ela te manda um postal, agora temos que levantar acampamento.

Eu abri minha boca para protestar enquanto Jean Paul xingava baixinho em francês, quando um rosto familiar entrou pela borda da clareira, sério e um tanto quanto carrancudo. Ela gritou alguma coisa no que eu assumia ser tcheco, e o resto dos bruxos começaram a apressar o passo.

Jean Paul e Kevin começaram a se afastar.

- Vocês não vão mesmo me dizer onde ela está? – perguntei mais uma vez, minha voz ainda mais grossa e alta conforme eles se afastavam; por algum motivo esquisito eu não conseguia me forçar a segui-los. Jean Paul me lançou um sorriso e Kevin nem mesmo se virou para mim, e eu abaixei meu rosto, cerrando os dentes e respirando fundo para tentar ganhar algum autocontrole; eu podia sentir meus olhos cheios de lágrimas mais uma vez. Eu me sentia débil e inútil, como se nada que eu pudesse fazer fosse capaz de ajudar Lindsay, ou sequer mesmo de alcançá-la; eu estava restrito, pelo meu amor por ela, a esperar, porque a última coisa que eu queria era piorar a situação dela com os bruxos, não importava o quanto eu queria estar com ela naquele momento.

Me recostando contra a árvore, eu sequer notei quando fecharam um círculo de energia ao redor da clareira, trancando vampiros e lobisomens num único espaço cheio de sangue bruxo; minha mente estava longe, concentrada completamente na de Lindsay.

Se eu não podia estar com ela em corpo, ao menos estaria em alma.

* * *

O céu acima de nossas cabeças estava começando a ganhar tons acinzentados, predizendo o amanhecer, quando o espaço da minha árvore foi novamente invadido por duas pessoas. Os rostos familiares de Quil e Embry me informavam que era melhor eu me preparar para ter uma conversa que por mais que eu quisesse, eu não devia adiar.

Respirando fundo, me esforcei para me afastar do cinza monótono e da calma que representavam a mente de Lindsay na minha, e me virei primeiro para Quil, e então para Embry; eles pareciam sérios e um pouco traído, e eu fui invadido pela primeira vez pela culpa por tê-los ignorado tão terminantemente enquanto batalhava com Helena.

- Hey, Jake – eles me cumprimentaram, quase em uníssono. Eu apertei os lábios no que devia ser um sorriso e voltei a encarar o chão.

- Hey.

- Então... – Quil começou, parecendo ser o mais relaxado dentre nós três – Você não quer nos contar nada?

Enfiei meus pés mais fundo na lama, sentindo ela se esgueirar entre meus dedos, antes de dar de ombros.

- Sinto muito. Eu não queria esconder nada de vocês... É só que... A oportunidade de contar não surgiu.

- Porque você estava com a Lindsay – Embry colocou, o tom suave dele um pouco distorcido pela acusação. Eu respirei fundo, sem coragem de olhar para cima, de encontrar os rostos desapontados deles dois.

- Eu não colocaria vocês em perigo, e vocês sabem disso... A Linds é segura, sério.

- Ela é a causadora de tudo isso, Jake – Embry apontou, e parecia estar se controlando muito para falar só aquilo – foi ela que começou.

- A Lindsay não é culpada de nada – eu corrigi, levantando o rosto para encará-lo – Bridgit foi quem começou isso tudo pra gente, não a Linds. Elas não são a mesma pessoa. Quer dizer, a Linds pode até ter sido a Bridgit numa outra vida, mas ela não é mais. Ela tá aqui pra corrigir seus erros...

- Nós estamos presos a espera de uma condenação e não podemos fazer nada, Jake... – Quil falou num tom comedido.

- Ela não vai deixar nada acontecer com a gente – garanti, tentando ignorar o mar plácido e cinza que ainda era a mente dela; por enquanto ela não estava em condições de brigar com ninguém por nós, mas eu a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que assim que ela acordasse não sobraria pedra sobre pedra se alguém tentasse nos machucar – Vocês não podem culpar ela pelos erros do seu clã.

- Jake... – Embry abriu a boca para retrucar.

- Cara, eu conheci a Lindsay, não muito bem, mas conheci quando ela esteve em La Push... Ela não é uma maluca, e ela quase morreu por nós aqui. – Quil falou, segurando no ombro do outro – Não que a gente tenha muitas escolhas, mas ela merece um voto de confiança.

- Valeu, Quil – lancei um olhar para ele, sorrindo um pouco em agradecimento; ao menos alguém estaria ao meu lado – Embry... Eu sei que é osso duro de roer ter de entender que a Lindsay e a Bridgit são pessoas separadas... E a mesma coisa com a Bella e a Selina... Mas... Elas não tem culpa. Nós não podemos culpá-las por terem sido aquelas pessoas tanto quanto elas não podem culpar a gente por sermos descendentes de lobisomens.

- Eu só vou concordar com isso quando meu traseiro estiver a salvo – ele resmungou, se afastando de nós.

- Ele é muito temperamental, não? – Alice Cullen sorriu, se aproximando de nós, com Emmett.

- Ele passou por um bocado de coisas – Quil defendeu, e eu voltei a encarar meus pés afundados na lama.

- Pelo que me lembre a Linds salvou o traseiro dele – Emmett fez questão de comentar.

- Salvou – eu concordei – Mas vocês lembrarem ele disso não ajuda muito a situação – levantando os olhos, eu encontrei Embry do outro lado da clareira, travando uma conversa sussurrada e irritada com os outros membros da matilha. Eu não queria ouvir nada agora; quando eu me transformasse de novo eu descobriria o que eles haviam decidido.

* * *

Meus olhos estavam fechados, e meu corpo cansado havia entrado em torpor profundo. Minha mente continuava presa teimosamente a de Lindsay, captando cada mudança de humor nela, cada mudança na nuance de cinza, cada segundo mais e mais clara. Eu podia sentir a luz do sol se esgueirando entre as árvores, uma luz cinza e opaca que mal conseguia vencer as grossas nuvens de chuva para pintar o céu de rosas esquálidos. Havia parado de chover, mas a floresta inteira ainda pingava ao nosso redor, e os vampiros estavam encolhidos nas sombras, Quil sentado ao meu lado e o resto da matilha sussurrava do outro lado da clareira.

Minha mente ainda estava longe quando um brilho sobrenatural envolveu a clareira, e então passou; meu corpo já não captava mais tantas diferenças nos cheiros, depois de todo esse tempo com os vampiros, mas eu pude sentir quando Carlisle parou diretamente à minha frente, mesmo com meus olhos fechados.

- Jacob? – ele me chamou em um tom educado, e eu abri meus olhos para encontrar o rosto anguloso dele me encarando de volta. Ele parecia dividido entre a preocupação e a pena, e eu o encarei por um longo instante em silêncio, sem sequer me dar ao trabalho de afastar minha mente da de Linds – Eu posso falar com você?

Acenei afirmativamente, cruzando os braços com força sobre meu peito.

- Eu gostaria de saber se você concorda que eu nos representar diante do líder deles – ele me perguntou, e eu acenei afirmativamente mais uma vez; eu não estava na posição de negar ajuda, e a calma e o jeito de Carlisle pareciam as armas perfeitas para lidar com Malik Sobotka naquele momento – Ótimo. Você gostaria que eu enviasse alguma mensagem a eles?

O encarei por mais um longo silêncio, minha boca entreaberta a meio caminho de dizer o nome de Lindsay; então, respirando fundo, acenei afirmativamente mais uma vez. Quando falei minha voz saiu seca e rouca, e eu podia sentir as palavras arranhando minha garganta conforme saíam.

- Peça a Malik que não faça nada a matilha ou a vocês. Nada disso é culpa sua, e se alguém tiver que pagar, que seja eu. Eu assumo total responsabilidade por vocês saberem o segredo deles, e por nós termos nos envolvido nessa batalha estúpida – ele me encarou em silêncio por um longo instante, e então sorriu vagamente, acenando que ele concordava; eu suspirei, aliviado. Eles não deviam sofrer com isso, e ser considerado culpado me dava mais chances de acabar encontrando Lindsay de novo. Eles certamente nos colocariam frente-a-frente para explicar o que acontecera – E... E a mesma coisa é válida pra Linds. Quer dizer, sobre não ser culpa dela.

- Obrigado, Jacob – ele agradeceu, e soava sincero; sorri um pouco para ele e voltei a encarar meus pés imundos. Eu podia sentir Quil fervendo ao meu lado, mas o ignorei enquanto enfiava o dedão na terra, minha mente novamente concentrada na de Linds; a cada minuto ficava mais claro por lá, não devia demorar muito para que ela acordasse.

Eu estava tão concentrado que não escutei Quil me perguntar que merda eu achava que estava fazendo; tão concentrado que só notei quando já era tarde demais quando o círculo de energia que nos confinava à clareira tremeu e deixou um par de bruxos entrar; concentrado demais para notar Malik e Katrina andando com passos decididos na minha direção, Malik segurando uma corrente com um pingente de uma pedra escura e pontuda na ponta, até que eles pararam a menos de um metro de mim.

- Acho que é ele – Katrina declarou, e a voz desconhecida me chamou a atenção; abri meus olhos, que nem sequer lembrava de ter fechado, e os encontrei parados ali. Malik parecia completa e totalmente lívido, e Katrina, simplesmente preocupada – E... Agora?

- Ele vai desfazer o que fez – Malik sibilou, raivoso, e eu continuei o encarando, não entendo do que raios ele falava; não tinha como eu desfazer o que havia feito. Os lobisomens e os vampiros já sabiam do segredo deles, e não era como se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e apagar tudo – Agora.

- Nós não sabemos o que ele fez, Pollux – Katrina pegou a corrente da mão de Malik e enfiou num bolso da capa dela, o rosto se contorcendo ainda mais em preocupação.

- Ele vai nos contar enquanto concerta essa bagunça! – ainda furioso, Malik estendeu uma mão na minha direção, e eu me deixei levantar no ar sem sequer protestar. Era o momento pelo qual esperara; minhas chances de encontrar Linds cresciam exponencialmente quanto mais eles queriam explicações.

- Do QUE vocês estão falando? – me virei para encontrar Quil encarando Malik e Katrina, lívido, o corpo tremendo inteiro – Não importa o que os vampiros te digam, o Jake não fez nada!

- Quil, não – esperei que ele entendesse pelo meu tom que eu não precisava de ninguém tentando me salvar, mas ele pareceu não entender, porque deu um passo trêmula na direção de Malik e Katrina e cerrou os dentes.

- Vocês não podem entrar aqui e simplesmente tratar a gente como se fossemos um bando de animais! Vocês não vão levar o Jake pra lugar nenhum, não enquanto não o tratarem com o respeito que ele merece por ter colocado a vida em risco para matar aquela desculpa de ser humano que VOCÊS inventaram!

Malik o encarou, ainda furioso, e então me deixou cair no chão.

- Carlisle Cullen e Sam Uley. Eu exijo falar com vocês! – Malik chamou para a clareira, os olhos ainda presos nos meus, e eu respirei fundo pelo chamado inesperado por Sam; com algum esforço, fiquei de pé, subitamente ciente demais de como eu estava imundo, e encarei Malik com o queixo erguido.

- Helena assassinou Sam Uley – expliquei, minha voz ainda rouca e grave, as palavras ainda queimando minha garganta enquanto saíam – Eu sou o novo alpha. Se você tem algum assunto a tratar com a gente, pode falar comigo.

- Ótimo! Perfeito! – Malik deu um passo na minha direção e eu ergui o queixo ainda mais, o encarando nos olhos – Então me explique uma coisa, alpha, o que, EXATAMENTE, você fez com Lindsay Prescott?

- Nada – repliquei, fechando minhas mãos em punhos, a raiva começando a me tomar também diante dos gritos desnecessários dele – E vocês, o que fizeram com ela?

- SALVAMOS ELA! – Malik vociferou, o rosto esticado na minha direção; Katrina pousou uma mão calmamente no ombro dele, e o corpo dele inteiro relaxou. Respirando fundo, Malik se forçou a falar de novo – Eu quero entender o que você fez para mudar a essência dela, e eu quero saber como reverter isso.

Pisquei meus olhos, confuso; então era sobre isso que a conversa era.

- Eu tive a impressão com ela – expliquei, e quando isso não pareceu servir como resposta para Malik, franzi o cenho, buscando por uma maneira de explicar a impressão novamente, sem conseguir achar nenhuma.

- A alma de Jacob reconheceu a de Lindsay como o seu complemento – Carlisle explicou parando ao meu lado – Ambos mudaram, e pelo pouco que sei sobre magia não há nada que nenhum de vocês possam fazer a respeito; eles se amam.

- A alma dele reconheceu a dela? – Malik não parecia ter acreditado, e eu enfiei minhas unhas nas palmas das mãos, de tanta força que estava usando pra fechar meus punhos, agora – É por isso que a mandala dela desapareceu? – ele deu uma risada nervosa, se virando novamente para mim – Você vai realmente me dizer que não houve nenhuma mágica envolvida na vulnerabilidade dela?

- Não fui eu quem tirou a mandala dela – repliquei, entre dentes – Foi Bella.

- Bella? – ele repetiu, e então ficou subitamente pálido, a raiva dele aparentemente esmaecendo para dar espaço a assombro e derrota – Isabella? Isabella Swan?

- Sim, Isabella Swan.

- Klaus me perguntou quem era a outra presença mágica assim que chegamos a cidade, ele conseguiu senti-la... – Katrina sussurrou para Malik – Lindsay pode ter quebrado o seu encantamento para se livrar da mandala, seria a única opção que ela teria sem a nossa ajuda.

Ele não disse nada. Katrina, com os olhos arregalados, pousou uma mão no ombro dele mais uma vez, como se isso fosse impedir Malik de desmaiar; ele parecia bem próximo disso, afinal. A clareira ficou em silêncio por um longo instante, e então a voz de Carlisle, melódica e suave, se fez ouvir.

- Posso sugerir que levemos essa discussão, sobre o que quer que ela venha a ser, para algum lugar mais civilizado? Nós entendemos a situação, e prometemos colaborar para seus esforços conciliatórios se não formos tratados como prisioneiros nas nossas próprias terras.

Houve mais um longo instante de silêncio, e então Malik respondeu, a voz trêmula e engasgada, como se ele só tivesse notado o tamanho do desastre naquele instante.

- Onde você sugere?

- Minha casa é segura.

- Levarei os garotos para encantar as fronteiras, ninguém sai e ninguém entra – Katrina falou – Assim você pode libertá-los num gesto de paz.

Malik acenou afirmativamente para Katrina e ela desapareceu pela borda da clareira. Ele encarou Carlisle por um segundo, e então estendeu uma mão lentamente para ele.

- Eu sou Pollux, Beta Geronimus de Gêmeos – ele se apresentou no mesmo tom formal que eu vira Lindsay usar ao se apresentar a meu pai noite passada.

- Eu sou Carlisle Cullen, chefe do Coven Cullen e representante dos lobisomens de La Push e vampiros Denali e Cullen – Carlisle se apresentou, no mesmo grau de formalidade, apertando a mão do outro.

- Eu tenho mais alguns assuntos para resolver antes de poder conversar com vocês – Malik comentou, parecendo mais uma vez ter controle sobre si mesmo – Se vocês me fizerem a gentileza de não tentarem fugir, eu ficaria agradecido.

- Claro.

- Spica! - do mesmo lugar onde Katrina desaparecera, Pavla se materializou – Acompanhe eles até a sede do Coven Cullen – ela acenou afirmativamente, e Malik lançou um último olhar irritado para mim – Eu preciso falar com Alya. Encontrarei vocês lá dentro de uma hora.

E com passos apressados, ele desapareceu.

* * *

O conjunto imundo e bagunçado de adolescentes que estava amontoado na sala de Esme – metade deles fazendo um esforço sobrenatural para ignorar o cheiro ardido de vampiros que impregnava cada centímetro do lugar – parecia perfeitamente fora de lugar em contraste com a mobília clara e bem-arrumada. Manchas escuras apareciam no chão onde nós pisávamos, e nos sofás e tapetes conforme nos ajeitávamos, e então nas xícaras dela conforme ela nos oferecia café (que eu aceitei, agradecido; meu corpo estava mole e capenga de cansaço), mas eu não tinha força de vontade sequer para repreender o pessoal por estar fazendo tanta bagunça na casa imaculada dela. Eu estava tentando me concentrar na batalha que travaríamos dali alguns minutos, uma batalha contra os bruxos pela nossa liberdade – e eu já sabia como garantir que pelo menos os meus (ex?) amigos saíssem dessa inteiros.

Houveram batidas na porta, minutos depois, e Esme abriu a porta com um sorriso para revelar Malik, Katrina e, logo atrás deles parado nos degraus com uma expressão de poucos amigos, Devlin Falcon.

Não era a hora mais apropriada para sentir vontade de arrancar a cabeça de alguém, mas a expressão dele era exatamente a mesma de quando eu o vira pela última vez – desprezo, desgosto, descaso, superioridade e raiva – e mesmo lutando com todas as minhas forças contra, eu ainda assim fui invadido pelas memórias recentes dele me empurrando para longe de Linds e a levando embora.

Era meio irracional o quanto eu o culpava por não poder ter acompanhado Linds, mas eu imagino que ciúmes e raiva não precisam fazer sentido.

- Bem vindos. Posso lhes oferecer alguma coisa? – Esme estava sorrindo, e Carlisle se levantou lentamente do sofá, onde estava sentado ao lado de Edward, que abraçava Bella cautelosamente, já tendo sujado um lado dela inteiro de terra.

- Não, obrigado – Malik acenou para ela e entrou na casa quando ela gesticulou para que ele o fizesse, sendo acompanhado rapidamente por seu pequeno séquito – Eu gostaria apenas de resolver isso logo – ele parecia extremamente mais calmo do que da última vez que eu o vira, e por algum motivo muito além das minhas capacidades de compreensão, eu não conseguia manter minha raiva contra ele quando ele estava parecendo tão calmo e em controle de si mesmo. Ele parecia mais uma vez o bruxo poderoso e educado que eu vira nas memórias de Linds, apesar dele não estar mostrando para nós aquele sorriso paternal que eu lembraria para sempre como a marca registrada de que Malik gostava de alguém.

- Claro... - Carlisle confirmou e pude ouvir alguns resmungos de não concordância, vindos tantos de meus amigos quanto dos vampiros – Nós poderíamos nos sentar na...

- Preferiríamos um lugar para conversar somente com você, Jacob Black, Bella Swan e quem você julgar estritamente necessário, senhor Cullen – Katrina falou na sua educação impecável.

Carlisle olhou para trás, encarando Edward, eu imaginava que estavam tendo uma conversa mental.

- Eu imagino que...

- É claro que eu vou... – Edward confirmou, abraçando Bella pela cintura com mais força.

- Eu também vou – Tanya acrescentou, a voz doce como veneno enquanto ela sorria – Acredito que eu devo ter poder de voto, como representante dos Denali, Carlisle – Carlisle acenou afirmativamente, e eu gemi internamente; tudo do que precisávamos, Tanya com poder de voto.

- Mais alguém? – Malik perguntou, e eu fiquei de pé, não abrindo espaço para que ninguém da matilha se oferecesse; eu já havia tomado minha decisão, e não ia deixar que nenhum deles se expusesse – Certo. Onde podemos ir?

- Até a nossa sala de jantar – Carlisle respondeu, apontando para o cômodo contíguo, começando a andar até lá. – Por favor.

Nós o seguimos em silêncio, Edward e Bella diretamente a minha frente, atrás de Malik, e Katrina logo atrás de mim, seguida de Devlin; a porta da sala de jantar se fechou e Carlisle tomou uma das cadeiras na ponta da mesa, o rosto calmo e plácido enquanto Katrina enfeitiçava a sala, provavelmente para que ninguém do lado de fora escutasse nossa discussão. Malik se sentou na outra ponta, e eu me atirei na cadeira ao lado esquerdo dele, com Bella ao meu lado e Katrina a minha frente. Ela sorriu curiosamente para mim, e eu tentei me concentrar no rosto dela, e não no de Devlin se sentando ao lado dela.

- Esta é uma situação única – Malik declarou, a voz muito calma, como se começasse a reunião – Nunca, desde que eu tomei o cargo de Grão-Mestre dos Právo, nós tivemos de lidar com tantas pessoas sabendo sobre os bruxos ao mesmo tempo.

- Como também é a primeira vez que os nossos são atacados tão duramente desde que a guerra aconteceu – Carlisle acresceu polido.

- Nós não queremos criar inimigos – Malik dirimiu, depois de alguns segundos, os olhos presos nos de Carlisle – Mas você deve entender como a situação é delicada para nós. Os bruxos cometerem muitos erros no passado, e não é justo que essa geração – ele olhou de Devlin para Bella, que abaixou o rosto, vermelha – tenha de pagar por eles. Você entende por que é importante para nós que ninguém saiba que existimos? Nós não cometemos mais os mesmo erros do passado; nós apenas queremos viver em paz, tanto quanto qualquer um de vocês... E por isso nos escondemos, e não podemos nos dar ao luxo de sermos descobertos.

- Nós compreendemos bem o seu lado, Lindsay ficou extremamente reticente em nos contar, somente quando ocorreram os ataques é que ela decidiu se abrir – o vampiro chefe suspirou, e olhou para mim por um milésimo de segundo – Com certeza não queremos tornar a situação mais complicada do que já é.

Malik trocou um olhar com Katrina, e então com Devlin, antes de se virar novamente para Carlisle.

- Nós estudamos algumas técnicas de contenção... – Malik explicou calmamente, olhando de soslaio para Bella – E temos algumas opções... Menos drásticas... Do que as que normalmente utilizamos.

- Menos drásticas – Carlisle repetiu, num tom sério – E quais seriam suas outras medidas de contensão a não ser nossa morte?

Do outro lado de Bella, a mandíbula de Edward subitamente ficou tensa.

- Nós acreditamos que a melhor solução que podemos oferecer é um feitiço que os impede de expor nosso segredo. É como um contrato mágico... Vocês aceitam que nós façamos o feitiço em vocês e nós deixamos vocês livres de qualquer outra obrigação, para seguir o curso de suas vidas em paz.

- Nós? – Edward repetiu em um tom seco e irônico, e eu franzi o cenho para ele, curioso.

- Bem... – Malik respirou fundo – Não nós, tecnicamente falando... Isabella.

Meus olhos se arregalaram, assim como os de Bella, com aquela revelação.

- Eu? Mas eu não sei fazer magia!

- Para o feitiço durar tanto tempo quanto os vampiros, ele tem de ser feito por alguém disposto a viver tanto tempo quanto eles... Você é, infelizmente, nossa melhor opção.

- Da última vez que Bella tentou fazer magia, ela quase deixou Lindsay sem pulsos – Carlisle lembrou.

- Lindsay não é professora de magia – Malik lembrou num tom suave – Eu sou.

- O que acontecerá conosco se o segredo for exposto depois do feitiço? – Edward indagou.

- Vocês... morrem.

- Morremos? – Tanya repetiu, os olhos arregalados em incredulidade – Nós contamos que vocês existem e morremos?

- Sim. É apenas uma precaução...

- Eu não vou me colocar sob um feitiço desses! – Tanya o interrompeu, ficando de pé – Vocês sabem que nós existimos, por que nós não podemos saber que vocês existem? Não faz o mínimo sentido colocarmos nossas vidas na linha para proteger um segredinho que tem de ser exposto, pra começo de conversa!

- As suas opções são apenas essas duas. Ou vocês aceitam o feitiço, ou vocês morrem agora – o tom de Malik era sério e cortante, e eu abaixei o rosto enquanto Tanya o encarava com os olhos escuros de raiva, voltando a se sentar, me perguntando como eu poderia apresentar minha idéia.

- Não são todas as opções – eu ofereci, quando Tanya não deu mais sinais de que ia protestar. Malik se virou para mim, o rosto novamente tenso, e esperou que eu continuasse; eu o encarei diretamente nos olhos – Pelo menos não para todos nós.

- Qual sua idéia?

- Eu estava pensando... Esses feitiços retiram energia da Bella, não tiram? – Malik acenou afirmativamente, e eu respirei fundo – Então, se existir uma outra maneira de manter pelo menos a minha matilha em silêncio... Seria melhor que ela não fizesse o feitiço neles, certo?

- Qual seu ponto? – ele parecia ainda mais irritado comigo, e eu me apressei a responder.

- Como alpha da matilha... Eu tenho poder sobre as ações dos membros. Se eu der uma ordem expressa para eles, eles não conseguem me desobedecer. Se eu ordenar que eles não exponham o segredo de vocês... O seu segredo estaria seguro, com ou sem o feitiço de Bella sobre eles.

- Você tem esse tipo de controle sobre os seus? – Katrina me indagou surpresa, e eu confirmei com um aceno – Isso é muito curioso, o trabalho dos Deveraux foi realmente impressionante, se eles tivessem tido mais tempo...

- Katrina... – a voz de Malik continha um aviso, e a mulher se calou imediatamente, sorrindo em desculpas para ele – Nós precisamos de evidência que vocês podem fazer isso – ele acrescentou, na minha direção.

- Eles conseguem! – Bella afirmou rapidamente – O Jake não podia me contar sobre o que ele era, no começo, e ele ficava me encarando que nem um peixe fora d'água toda vez que tentava... Eles realmente não conseguem.

- Obrigada pela informação, Isabella, mas ainda precisamos de provas mais concretas – e então, antes que alguém pudesse protestar, ele acrescentou, num tom mais suave – Mas se for realmente verdade, parece um bom plano. Mas imagino que você não possa dar ordens a si mesmo, estou correto, Sr. Black?

Acenei afirmativamente; não que eu tivesse algum dia tentado, mas eu tinha quase certeza que era impossível, senão eu não estaria tão preocupado com Linds depois de todas as vezes que eu tinha me dito 'não se preocupe, ela está bem'.

- Quase todos os garotos de La Push estão aqui – Carlisle explicou – os outros eram jovens demais para participar da batalha, mas podemos trazê-los.

- Klaus tem passado bastante tempo estudando-os na reserva, creio que seja o mais predisposto a confirmar a veracidade – Katrina opinou.

- Vega – Malik encarou Devlin por um instante – Por favor, ligue para Klaus e peça para ele se apresentar aqui o mais rápido possível. E... Acompanhe o Sr. Black enquanto ele contacta os outros membros da matilha para que possam comparecer também.

Devlin acenou afirmativamente, e eu cerrei os dentes; eu não estava exatamente pronto para deixar Malik sem ter conversado com ele sobre Linds antes.

- Eu prefiro esperar o fim da reunião para me ausentar – declarei, meu tom forçado apesar de eu tentar soar o mais natural possível. Malik sorriu para mim, um sorriso torto e quase tão forçado quanto minha voz.

- A reunião acabou para você, Sr. Black. Agora, por favor, acompanhe Vega e colabore, para resolvermos essa situação o mais rápido possível.

Alguma coisa no tom dele me fez empurrar a cadeira para trás com força e me levantar; sem olhar duas vezes para trás, saí da sala com passos rápidos para alcançar minha matilha.

* * *

Eu estava do lado de fora, arrancando minha camiseta e me dirigindo para as árvores para me transformar e chamar o resto dos meninos quando a porta da casa bateu, e eu ouvi passos rápidos e pesados correndo escadas abaixo na minha direção. Me virei cento e oitenta graus para encontrar Devlin Falcon vindo na minha direção, o que realmente não ajudou com meu humor já profundamente irritado.

- O que você quer, Falcon?

- Preciso falar com você antes que continuemos com esse plano fajuto para salvar seu traseiro peludo, lobisomem.

- Ou você pode me irritar o suficiente para eu arrancar a sua cabeça, e aí não vamos falar mais – respondi, sorrindo torto para ele antes de girar nos calcanhares e voltar a andar na direção da floresta – Não torra o saco, panaca.

- Eu não sei o que você fez com o Lindsay, mas vamos quebrar essa ligação mais rápido do que eu levaria para arrancar seu pêlo fora.

- O que faz muito sentido, já que você nunca conseguiria arrancar meu pêlo fora – resmunguei por sob a respiração, fazendo o melhor possível para não me virar e simplesmente matá-lo; estava mais difícil me controlar a cada passo que eu dava para mais longe daqueles que podiam me impedir de fazer algo estúpido.

- Absolutamente, você é muito bom, tanto que precisou dela para salvar sua vida e dos seus amigos – ele desdenhou – Lindsay é minha, e não vou deixar que um meio humano como você se coloque entre nós dois, lobo.

Eu podia sentir meu sangue fervendo, queimando cada uma das veias do meu corpo, e enfiei os pés no chão com força, fechando as mãos em punhos para tentar me controlar.

- Você pode tentar – eu sibilei, a camiseta em minha mão indo de um lado a outro conforme meus braços tremiam – Mas não é como se você já não tivesse tentado antes e falhado feio o imbecil que é.

- Não importa quantas vezes eu falhe, ela continua me carregando o tempo todo sobre o peito.

Meu coração pulou uma batida com a memória súbita do pequeno pingente azul num cordão dourado que Lindsay sempre usava, e eu fechei os olhos, respirando fundo algumas vezes enquanto meu corpo inteiro passava a tremer. Meus pés me giraram na direção de Falcon contra a minha vontade, e antes que eu soubesse o que estava fazendo, eu abri meus olhos e encarei o rosto dele, ainda com aquela expressão de descaso, desta vez misturada a alguma coisa parecida com vitória.

- Cala. A porra. Da tua. Boca! – minha voz saiu baixa, e meus pés me levaram alguns passos para mais perto de Devlin, ainda contra minha vontade.

- Você nunca vai tê-la, Lindsay nunca abandonaria a vida toda, todos nós por... – ele me olhou de cima a baixo com repulsa – alguém como você. Não se chateie, tenho certeza que ela se divertiu, como com todos os outros.

Essas palavras serviram como mágica para me trazer memórias que eu estava tentando repreender; apertando minhas têmporas com os punhos fechados, tentei afastar a lembrança da sensação das mãos de Devlin na pele de Linds, e deles dois embolados na cama do quarto dele em Praga antes dele praticamente pedi-la em casamento; meu corpo inteiro estava ardendo, queimando, fervendo, e se eu não me controlasse logo eu ia acabar me transformando e arrancando a cabeça desse filho da puta de uma vez por todas.

Com algum esforço, me forcei a lembrar de Lindsay dando um fora nele, e então de Lindsay dizendo que não estava apaixonada por ele mais por mim; sentindo meu corpo queimando menos, tremendo menos, eu respirei fundo mais uma vez e reabri meus olhos, tomando força de vontade da lembrança súbita de Lindsay dizendo que me amava.

Não importava o que Devlin Falcon dissesse, nada conseguiria mudar esse fato.

- Quando você encontrar Lindsay de novo e implorar para ela se casar com você – eu sibilei, terminando de cruzar o espaço entre nós; o cheiro dele de colônia barata e cigarros feria meu nariz quase tanto quanto o dos vampiros, e eu torci o nariz enquanto parava a centímetros dele, agora tremendo apenas levemente – E ela disser não... Agradeça ela. Porque só isso – só ela, o fato dela estar viva e te conhecer – está te mantendo vivo neste exato instante, seu corno miserável.

Aquilo pareceu realmente surpreende-lo, para meu prazer.

- Como você...?

- Você chegou tarde demais para estar certo, Falcon – eu sibilei, meus lábios se entortando num sorriso antes que eu pudesse pará-los – Ela já é minha.

- Nunca... – e algo naquelas palavras dele me causaram um certo amargo, havia algo a mais – nenhum de nós permitirá.

- Vocês não têm dizer – eu desafiei, mas nem eu mesmo tinha certeza das minhas palavras agora.

- São as suas palavras – ele disse, e corajoso deu as costas para mim, voltando para a casa.

* * *

N.A.: E mais uma vez a falta de acentos se une a demora, e transforma leitores em pessoas furiosas XD Sorry mais uma vez, pessoal, tanto pela demora quanto pela minha previsivel falta de acentos... E, mais ainda, porque, outra vez, nos vamos ter de adiar as respostas das reviews. Caso ainda nao tenham notado, eu e a Alix estamos em uma fase da nossa vida em que temos muitas coisas pra fazer e pouco tempo para faze-las, e Lycan, por mais que seja um projeto de amor e paixao, do qual nos temos muito orgulho, nao paga nossas contas e nem lava a nossa roupa, entao nos temos infelizmente de gastar o pouco do nosso tempo livre em outras atividades que nao envolvem escrever ou responder reviews... Eu queria me desculpar para cada um de voces, leitores, porque eu e a Alix amamos reviews, e sabemos o quao importante e responde-las, e amamos a possibilidade de responder suas perguntas e pentelhar voces deliciosamente nas respostas de reviews, e sentimos tanta falta disso quanto sentimos de dormir ou de assistir TV, que, no nosso universo (para os que ainda nao sabiam) sao duas coisas de extrema importancia.

Eu peco um pouco de paciencia da parte de voces. Eu tenho fe de que logo, logo essa fase das nossas vidas vai passar, e nos vamos ter mais tempo para dedicar para voces e para trabalhar na infinidade de projetos que mantemos nas nossas mentes insanas, e que nos perseguem durante o dia tanto quanto durante a noite. Eu tenho fe de que enquanto esse momento nao chegar voces vao ser os melhores leitores do universo e vao continuar nos apoiando, e aguentando essa barra com a gente. Nos nao nos esquecemos de voces, nos nao nos esquecemos de colocar acentos nas frases, nos nao nos esquecemos do nosso dever para com voces... Nos simplesmente temos amarras nos nossos pulsos que ainda nao podemos cortar.

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e dos bruxos, e que continuem com a gente pelo resto dessa jornada, seja ela qual venha a ser...

Ju.


	30. Gravatas e vestidos perfeitos

**CAPÍTULO XXIX**

**- Gravatas e vestidos perfeitos –**

_O despertador tocou, me forçando a tirar os olhos da lua lá fora e a sair do meu torpor. Apertando o botão no topo para silenciar o barulho infernal, eu me forcei a me arrastar para fora da cama; cada braço e perna meu parecia pesar cem vezes o peso normal, e eu tinha a sensação de que minha cabeça ia explodir. Eu sabia que eu devia estar bem, eu sabia que eu devia ter dormido, eu sabia que devia estar descansado e sorridente para o casamento da Bella, mas eu não conseguia; a situação era ruim demais. A situação era positivamente catastrófica, pra falar bem a verdade._

_Bocejando de cansaço, me espreguicei, sentindo a pele ressecada protestando ao ser esticada por cima dos músculos; peguei a embalagem com meu terno que estava pendurada na cadeira do meu quarto maquinalmente e fui ao banheiro me arrumar._

_A água fresca relaxou um pouco meus músculos tensos, mas a minha cabeça ainda doía de pensar demais. Fechando os olhos, apoiei a testa na parede do box, sabendo que não adiantava muito lutar contra os pensamentos; eu podia bloquear Sam, a morte da minha mãe, o começo (ou seria meio?) desastroso do meu relacionamento com Bella, até mesmo minha raiva pelos Cullens, quando necessário, mas isso – Lindsay – eu não conseguia bloquear._

_Respirando fundo e sentindo a água entrando pelo meu nariz, descendo queimando pela minha garganta, tentei me concentrar em outras coisas. Tentei me lembrar de como havia sido me transformar pela primeira vez depois da batalha, da repreensão da matilha, do desapontamento deles, mas do alívio que eu sentira ao ver que a maior parte deles me entendia; tentei me lembrar do rosto transfigurado de Bella enquanto ela nos enfeitiçava – os Cullens, Tanya e eu – para não expormos o segredo dos bruxos; tentei me lembrar da discussão que durara horas (e que eu muito relutantemente fora forçado a assistir) de Bella e Edward sobre ela ser transformada depois do casamento ou não (que Edward eventualmente perdera, claro); tentei me lembrar até mesmo de voltar para casa e encontrar meu pai sorrindo, feliz e satisfeito por me ver vivo e inteiro, mas nenhuma dessas lembranças – especialmente esta última – conseguia desviar minha mente do fato mais terrível._

_Fazia três dias que Linds estava desaparecida._

_Ok, essa não era uma afirmação precisa. Fazia três dias que eu não a via, o que para mim era basicamente a mesma coisa; eu continuava preocupado e, sinceramente, desapontado. Eu sentira quando ela acordara, eu sentira a dor dela e a preocupação, a culpa e o medo, a raiva e a vergonha, e com o passar das horas o conforto e as risadas. Eu a sentira melhorando e os dias passando, e apesar dela estar tão constantemente na minha mente, ela não dera notícias._

'_Quem sabe quando ela acordar ela te manda um postal', Kevin havia dito. Nem uma merda de um postal eu havia recebido._

_Os pais dela já deviam ter chego, e eu ainda não fora apresentado a eles. Eu sabia de fato que Bella havia a visitado, e que ela estava bem, sem sequer ter sinais de que havia participado da batalha ('ela me jurou que nunca andaria até o altar com arranhões, e que eu estava completamente louca de imaginar que ela não ia estar melhor', haviam sido as palavras exatas de Bells), e ainda assim ela não viera me ver. Eu sabia que ela havia ido à casa dos Cullens, visto todos eles, provado o vestido mais uma vez, tomado café e comido donuts até quase vomitar... E ainda assim... Ela não havia vindo __me__ visitar._

_É claro que eu ainda me lembrava claramente da ameaça de Devlin; eu ainda me recordava da expressão de Malik. Eu imaginava que eles deviam ter feito alguma coisa para impedi-la de vir a La Push, e o fato de que ela não teria como me evitar no casamento era, provavelmente, a única razão pela qual eu havia me arrastado para fora da cama naquele dia nublado, para ir até o casamento de Bella com Edward. Mas ainda assim meu estômago deu um nó com a idéia de que talvez não fossem Malik ou Falcon que estivessem a mantendo longe, mas sim ela própria. Será que ela tinha desistido de mim?_

_Chacoalhando a cabeça num não, espalhei água por todo o box. Ela havia dito que me amava; ela havia tido a impressão comigo. Ela não tinha como desistir – ela não tinha __por que__ desistir. E mesmo se ela tivesse desistido... Ela teria me avisado. Se não ao vivo, dignamente, pelo menos o elo entre nossas mentes teria me dado um sobreaviso, ou meus sentimentos teriam mudado, como Quil havia me ensinado tão espertamente que eles deviam fazer; eu devia sentir por ela o que ela precisava que eu sentisse por ela, não é mesmo? E se eu a amava tão ridícula e desesperadamente quanto eu a amava agora... Tinha de significar algo._

- Jake? – _meu pai chamou do outro lado da porta, e eu desencostei a cabeça dos azulejos gelados, me virando na direção de onde a voz dele viera – _Você não se esqueceu do casamento, esqueceu, filho?

- Não esqueci, pai – _respondi num tom monótono, encostando a testa na parede mais uma vez. Eu podia sentir Lindsay agitada e excitada na minha mente, tagarelando sobre o casamento com Alice Cullen._

- Que bom, porque você tem meia hora pra estar lá antes de Alice Cullen vir te seqüestrar e arrastar até lá pelos ouvidos.

_Respirei fundo, não me dando sequer ao trabalho de responder. Eu tinha de parar de me arrastar pelos cantos que nem Bella fizera quando Edward a deixara, senão eu corria o risco de preocupar Linds quando ela me visse de novo. Eu precisava sair do banho e me arrumar e tentar parecer normal; se não por mim, pelo menos por ela_.

hr

_Estacionei o Rabitt no fim da fila que havia no caminho de carros. Não tive de correr muito, puxando e empurrando minha gravata para que ela parasse de me estrangular, antes de alcançar a casa dos Cullen. Subi de dois em dois os degraus que levavam à sala de estar e abri espaço entre a pequena multidão que se ajeitava no espaço amplo e bem-iluminado, no caminho para as escadas. Estava prestes a botar os pés no primeiro degrau quando Alice Cullen parou ao meu lado, o rosto irritado._

- Jacob, você está quase atrasado!

- Quase, muito bem colocado – _forcei um sorriso para ela, pulando os degraus para o segundo andar enquanto ela me acompanhava_.

- Vocês está vestido, pelo menos – _ela resmungou e eu lancei um olhar feio pra ela, quando cheguei ao topo._

- Eu tenho maneiras mais criativas de arruinar esse casamento sem ter de aparecer aqui pelado, Alice – _os olhos dela se arregalaram_ – Não que eu _vá_ estragar o casamento. Não se preocupe.

- Ok...

- Hey, você tem alguma notícia da Linds? – _eu perguntei, antes que ela pudesse ir embora. Alice se virou para mim, tombando o rosto de lado levemente como se me analisasse._

- Você vai _amar_ o vestido dela – _ela declarou, e eu rolei os olhos; eu queria alguma coisa mais substancial que isso_ – E ela está bem. Vocês estão brigados, por algum acaso?

- Não – _minha resposta foi imediata, mas, em retrospecto, havíamos passado os últimos três dias sem se falar_ – Que eu saiba.

_Alice sorriu e deu de ombros, alegre e serelepe mais uma vez enquanto enfiava as mãos duras nos meus ombros e começava a me empurrar para o familiar quarto de Edward._

- Ok, então! Você vai vê-la num instantinho, não se preocupe!

_Há. Mais fácil falar do que fazer._

hr

_Quando, quase uma hora mais tarde, eu finalmente vi Lindsay, foi como se meu coração parasse de bater no meu peito. Ela estava estonteante num vestido dourado, os cabelos em cachos mais demarcados que o normal puxados para cima numa espécie complicada de meio rabo de cavalo; o rosto dela praticamente brilhava enquanto ela sorria para Emmett, brincando com ele, e eu pude sentir minha cabeça ficando mais leve quando eu ouvi a risada pela primeira vez em três dias._

_Ela não me viu, a princípio, ocupada demais assistindo entre risadas enquanto Alice tentava colocar todo mundo em ordem; eu podia sentir a mente dela leve e contente na minha, e vi, parado no meu canto, quando os pais dela se aproximaram para beijá-la no rosto para uma foto. Eu estava tão ocupado a observando de longe, esperando que ela viesse me cumprimentar, que mal tomei nota de quão linda Bella estava em seu vestido de noiva, o rosto também contente e rosado, finalmente realizando o sonho dela depois de tanto brigar com o mundo – e com a gente – por ele._

_E então Alice estava vindo na minha direção, prancheta em mãos, puxando Lindsay pelo braço, as duas rindo._

- ...e você desce com Jacob – _a vampira informou Linds num tom contente, largando o braço dela quando parou à minha frente_ – E nada de dizer coisas rudes para ele hoje, você está me entendendo? Não quero nenhuma briga naquele altar!

- Por que eu...? – _ela abriu a boca para indagar, mas Alice saíra correndo, não lhe dando a chance_ – Ela é meio louquinha, não é mesmo? – _Lindsay sorriu para mim, e meu coração deu uma batida a menos ao vê-la tão bem, tão viva, tão ela_.

- Louca demais até pro sanatório – _concordei, rindo, meus braços ainda cruzados. Então, com meu coração disparado, a encarei bem nos olhos castanhos; Deus, como eu sentira saudades deles _– Oi.

- Olá... – _o sorriso dela aumentou, embora eu sentisse no canto da minha mente traços ligeiros de confusão_ – Acho que temos que ir para a fila antes que a... – _ela parou de falar por um momento, como se tentasse lembrar de algo_ – a Alice volte com aquela prancheta assustadora, certo?

- Com certeza – _concordei, e mais do que rapidamente a acompanhei para nosso lugar na fila, meus olhos ainda presos no perfil dela. Eu abri a boca para perguntar onde ela estivera nesses três últimos dias, para pressioná-la até que ela me contasse o que Malik havia tentado fazer para acabar com a impressão, quando Alice se aproximou da fila com a prancheta em mãos._

- Todo mundo em postos? – _Alice perguntou num tom baixo, e eu concordei com a cabeça, quaisquer idéias que eu tinha de fazer perguntas complicadas para Lindsay naquele instante desaparecendo diante do olhar estranhamente austero de Alice_ – Ótimo. Vamos começar isso, então! – _atirando a prancheta longe no gramado, ela aceitou o braço que Jasper lhe oferecia e sorriu largamente. Abaixando meus olhos para Lindsay, sorri também, oferecendo meu braço para ela_.

- Muito gentil da sua parte, muito cavalheiro – _ela falou, segurando no meu braço formalmente; soergui a sobrancelha, o que dera nela? Antes que eu pudesse perguntar, Emmett e Rosalie, diretamente a nossa frente, começaram a andar, e nós os seguimos em silêncio._

_Separados pelo altar, eu continuei sem poder perguntar para Linds o que acontecera. Juntamente de Alice, Rosalie, Esme e Renée, ela ficava encarando Bella com um ar levemente maravilhado, como se estar perdendo ela para Edward Cullen e a eternidade não fosse lá grande coisa; sequer uma vez ela olhou na minha direção, e pela hora em que Edward e Bella estavam lendo seus votos eu estava fazendo um esforço descomunal para não bater o pé no chão irritadamente ou cruzar meus braços, para não estragar o casamento de Bella apenas porque Linds estava me ignorando._

- Aceito – _Bella sussurrou, sorrindo, finalmente chamando minha atenção na direção dela e de Edward. Com parte da minha irritação se dissipando, descobri o que era tão completamente absorvente na imagem deles dois. Eu passara tanto tempo preocupado com o fato de que Bella não me amava daquele jeito que nunca parar para apreciar como ela amava Edward. Por um instante, enquanto eles trocavam alianças, minha vontade de bater o pé se dissipou, e eu só podia encarar o casal sorridente, imaginando se algum dia eu iria conseguir me sentir tão feliz assim._

- Eu os declaro marido e mulher – _o juiz de paz disse, sorrindo; Bella não conseguia desviar os olhos de Edward, e antes que eu pudesse me conter, me peguei sorrindo por eles dois finalmente terem conseguido o que queriam_ – Pode beijar a noiva.

_Enquanto eles se inclinavam um na direção do outro para trocarem um beijo casto, eu não pude me impedir, novamente, de virar os olhos para Lindsay. De canto de olho esperei que ao menos isso fizesse ela sentir vontade de me olhar, que ao menos isso forçasse os olhos dela a encontrarem os meus para nós trocarmos um sorriso secreto, nos lembrando das tantas e tantas vezes que havíamos nos beijado, apenas para me desapontar; os olhos dela continuavam presos ao casal, sem sequer dar sinais de que iriam se voltar para os meus. Ignorando meu coração apertado, me forcei a imitar a postura dela, assistindo em silêncio enquanto Edward e Bella riam e entrelaçavam as mãos e começavam a descer os dois degraus que saiam do altar na direção do chão, tão felizes que praticamente irradiavam sob as luzes amareladas das lâmpadas que Alice espalhara pelo jardim._

_Encontrei Linds no meio do altar e ofereci meu braço para ela com um sorriso, que ela aceitou sorrindo de volta._

- Foi tão maravilhoso, né? – _ela me perguntou, animada_ – Eu poderia mordê-los! Oh, Deus, que piadinha cretina... – _ela abaixou o rosto, como se fizesse uma piadinha particular, e eu ri junto dela._

- Ela finalmente conseguiu o que queria – _eu concordei, também sorrindo, nem sequer tentando impedir a animação dela por Bella e Edward de me tomar também_ – É bom ver pelo menos um final feliz depois de toda essa bagunça.

- Eu imagino que sim... – _ela concordou, depois de pensar por um momento, olhando os noivos serem cumprimentados_ – Você por acaso viu por aí o pessoal que veio de Praga?

- Hm... Não? – _eu a encarei com o cenho franzido; sério que era nisso que ela estava pensando? Eu abri minha boca para perguntar pra ela se ela tinha de se apresentar para Malik pra mostrar bom comportamento ou algo do tipo quando uma mão pousou no meu ombro, e então um queixo encostou no meu antebraço. Virando o rosto, encontrei Kevin parado ali, batendo os cílios para mim._

- Oi, bonitão – _ele me cumprimentou, e eu o encarei com as sobrancelhas arqueadas_ – E aí, vadia, não me apresentar o gostoso?

- Kevin! – _ela exclamou e deu uma troca de olhares nervosos com ele. Eu encarei os dois com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, agora; o que estava acontecendo?_

- Isso mesmo, eu sou Kevin _– ele apertou minha mão, que estava caída na lateral do meu corpo, e desencostou do meu braço_ – Bom, você sendo um pedaço de mau caminho ou não, eu tenho de roubar a loiraça aqui para fofocarmos, com licença – _e tão rápido que eu não pude nem protestar, Kevin pegou a mão de Lindsay e a puxou para longe de mim, os dois se perdendo na multidão, longe da minha vista._

- Mas que porra...? – _balbuciei, e então mais uma mão pousou no meu ombro, e eu me virei irritado para encontrar Quil sorrindo para mim._

- E aí, vamos cumprimentar os dois pombinhos?

- Do jeito que eu to é capaz de eu comer a cabeça do Edward se for fazer isso – _sussurrei, meus olhos ainda seguindo o pontinho loiro no meio do jardim_.

- Qual o problema, Jake? Você não tinha superado a Bella?

- Eu superei – _concordei, agora esticando o pescoço para tentar ver Linds, enquanto a pequena orquestra que Alice contratara começava a tocar _– O problema não é a Bella, é a Linds.

- Ela não estava com você? Pensei que estivesse tudo bem.

- Desde a batalha... – _eu sussurrei, e então balancei a cabeça; eu não queria pensar sobre isso. Eu não queria pensar sobre o cinza na minha mente ou toda a preocupação que eu sentira_ – Ela ta estranha. É só isso, ela ta estranha.

- Então vai falar com ela, mane, não ficamos ouvindo a Leah falando merda nos últimos dias para você ficar parado aqui.

_Acenei afirmativamente, sem me dar ao trabalho de responder, peguei o braço dele e comecei a arrastá-lo comigo na direção em que Linds sumira; se ela estivesse perto de Devlin Falcon, eu ia precisa de Quil para me segurar e impedir que eu arrancasse os membros dele com minhas próprias mãos, um a um._

_Atravessamos a multidão com algum esforço; a música animada e melodiosa havia incentivado muitos dos convidados a dançar, e eles estavam apertados nos vastos jardins da mansão Cullen, braços pro alto, quadris rebolando ao som da música; eu podia ver Lindsay agora, o corpo colado ao de Kevin enquanto eles dançavam sensualmente a música que tocava, mãos entrelaçadas e olhares fixos, um pequeno círculo de pessoas que eu reconhecia como bruxos – entre eles Jean Paul – os envolvendo como uma barreira protetora._

_Largando o braço de Quil, me aproximei do círculo, quebrei a barreira protetora e coloquei uma mão no ombro de Lindsay, chamando a atenção dela no meio de um passo complicado que envolvia pernas entrelaçadas e corpos próximos demais._

- Linds? – _eu chamei, baixinho, consciente demais de todos os olhos pousados sobre mim_.

- Ei... – _ela virou-se, parecendo ligeiramente surpresa_ – Olá, de novo.

_Por cima do ombro dela Kevin me encarava com um olhar levemente culpado; meu coração deu uma volta completa no meu peito antes de resolver se alojar na minha garganta._

- Eu posso... Posso falar com você? – _perguntei quietamente, vendo enquanto uma Alice intrigada (provavelmente diante da idéia de uma fofoca quente) se aproximou do fundo do círculo, nos assistindo com olhos brilhantes._

- Por quê? – _ela olhou para os amigos, como que pedindo ajuda._

_Eu a encarei por um longo instante, minha boca aberta, sem saber o que fazer daquela declaração. Por quê? POR QUÊ? Por que ela havia desaparecido por três dias inteiros, me matado de preocupação, não mandado nem uma merda de postal, não feito nem um telefonema, e porque ela estava ali, dançando agarrada com Kevin quando devia ser EU quem estava no lugar dele, porque era a MINHA mente que estava grudada como uma porra de uma irmã siamesa à dela, e porque não tinha como ela simplesmente ignorar aquele fato e seguir contente com a vida dela sem sequer me dar uma merda de uma explicação!_

- Por que _sim_ – _foi o que eu respondi, ao invés_.

- Olha...

- Sacanagem... – _Jean Paul se aproximou de nós, sorrindo_ – Sacanagem demais até para mim. Ninguém aqui vai contar pro lobo mau o que aconteceu?

- Lobo? – _Lindsay repetiu surpresa, olhado-o, e eu podia sentir meus olhos se arregalando_ – Ele é um dos...

- Sim, ele é.

- Ó... – _ela respirou mais aliviada_ – menos mal.

_Meu coração, ainda engasgado na minha garganta, parou de bater; meio zonzo, eu a encarei por mais um longo instante, tentando juntar coragem para dizer aquelas palavras, para sequer cogitar a situação._

- Você... Você não se lembra de quem...? – _minha voz morreu, meus olhos ainda presos nos dela, minha visão periférica captando os olhares de pena de Kevin e Jean Paul, o de terror absoluto de Alice._

_Isso só podia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto_.

- Sinto muito... Eu não sei nem o seu nome. – _ela respondeu, ligeiramente sem graça._

- Como assim, Lindsay? – _ouvi Alice perguntar também._

- Alice, não é? Eu vivo esquecendo seu nome... – _o sorriso amarelo dela aumentou_ – O trauma da batalha apagou todas as minhas memórias recentes, eles me disseram os nomes de todos vocês, e para não chamar a atenção eu tenho tentado fingir que lembro de todos, entende? Poderia causar perguntas e tal...

_Alice disse mais alguma coisa, mas o som oco do meu coração voltando a bater subitamente preencheu meus ouvidos, abafando todos os outros barulhos._

'_O trauma da batalha apagou todas as minhas memórias recentes', repeti mentalmente as palavras dela._

_Ela não se lembrava de quem eu era._

_Numa velocidade assustadora meu coração desceu na direção do meu estômago, e eu podia sentir meus pés andando por conta própria, me levando para trás para, longe dela, como se deixar de sentir o cheiro familiar fosse me permitir volta a respirar, como se criar distância entre nós fosse apagar aquelas palavras e fazer tudo estar certo de novo. Ela não se lembrava de mim, não do meu nome, não da minha voz chamando o nome dela, não da minha risada ou de como eu pedira ela em namoro, nem mesmo do jeito como ela me puxara e me encarara nos olhos antes de dizer que me amava, como se fosse um adeus antes da batalha final. Ela não se lembrava dos dias que passara em La Push, ou da noite que havíamos passado juntos naquele hotel no meio do nada, ela não se lembrava de como era me beijar ou como era fazer amor comigo, ou de como..._

_Levei uma mão as minhas têmporas, tentando não pensar. A pior coisa que eu podia fazer agora era me lembrar de todas essas coisas, de todas as coisas que ela não lembrava, de todas as coisas que ela havia me prometido jamais ia esquecer._

- Jake? – _a mão de Quil, pesada no meu ombro, me chamou de volta a realidade, e eu engoli a bile que estava subindo pela minha garganta, me queimando por dentro de um jeito ainda mais horrível que a transformação, e virei para ele; olhar para Alice e Lindsay discutindo não ajudava a situação, mas eu não podia deixar de escutar partes da conversa delas_ – Você ta bem, cara? – _acenei afirmativamente, mesmo que essa fosse a pior mentira que eu já contara na vida_.

- A última coisa que eu lembro? – _era a voz dela respondendo algo que Alice perguntara._

- Do aniversário da minha mãe? Dia vinte e quatro de abril, eu acho...

- Isso é uma loucura, você tem que recuperar a memória, Lindsay, aconteceram coisas demais para que você simplesmente esqueça! – _Alice estava muito nervosa._

- Olha, eu tive sorte, tá ok, garota? – _Lindsay começava a ficar nervosa, o que nunca acontecera antes, não com Alice, as duas eram tão amigas_ – Eu tive é muita sorte, eu poderia ser um vegetal agora, ou ter morrido!

- Chega – _eu consegui forçar a palavra pela minha garganta entupida com algum esforço _– Alice, não é culpa dela – _eu murmurei, sabendo que ela me escutaria; Alice cruzou os braços, voltando o olhar irritado dela para mim, agora. Lentamente, Lindsay se virou para me encarar, e ela parecia também estar cheia de raiva e frustração _– Eu... – _murmurei, abaixando o rosto para não ter de encará-la. Eu precisava ir embora... Precisava entender a situação, achar uma maneira de remediar aquilo. Linds não podia simplesmente esquecer de tudo, não podia_ – Obrigado por... – _agradecer por tudo o que ela não lembrava de ter feito soava de algum modo errado, então eu afundei ainda mais o queixo no meu peito, respirando pela boca para soltar as palavras no ar pesado da noite com um esforço enorme_ – Desculpe... Pelo incômodo... – _sussurrei, finalmente._

- Deixa para lá... – _ela ergueu a mão para mexer no cabelo, num gesto de impaciência, e o bracelete dourado que ela tinha ao redor do pulso cintilou na luz_ – Você não queria falar algo comigo?

_Dei de ombros, sem ter mais força para falar, meus olhos pregados na mão dela, nos dedos enfiados entre os fios loiros, no brilho tremeluzente do bracelete. A mão de Quil parou no meu ombro mais uma vez, e ele me trouxe para trás com algum esforço._

- Depois ele fala. Agora ele precisa ir... Com licença – _ele terminou de me puxar para fora do círculo, e nós havíamos nos afastado três passos quando Alice nos encontrou._

- Eu não compro essa ladainha – _ela declarou, os braços cruzados e o nariz empinado em irritação._

- Olha, não me leva a mal, mas eu não acho que você comprar ou não a ladainha vai mudar alguma coisa – _Quil respondeu por cima do meu ombro para Alice, continuando a andar. Meus olhos continuavam pregados no chão, meu coração batendo num ritmo estranhamente lento enquanto minha pressão baixava levemente; eu podia sentir meu corpo ficando mole e minha cabeça tonta_.

- Eu quero ir pra casa – _eu sussurrei, me virando para Quil com os olhos começando a arder; pensar em tudo o que Linds não podia pensar, e sentir ela contente e um pouco confusa na minha própria mente era horrível_ – Por favor.

hr

Por que eu tinha que ser tão desorganizada? Enquanto arrumava minhas malas no quarto de Bella, estava encontrando roupas em todos os cantos da casa, menos onde deveriam estar nas minhas malas.

Desde que acordara para essa realidade, sem saber do que acontecera, e depois que ouvira toda a história fantástica, aquela era a primeira vez que me deixavam sozinha. O que era ÓTIMO, eu estava realmente precisando de privacidade para tentar absorver tudo e tentar por a cabeça no lugar. Havia acontecido muita coisa, e eu não entendia nem a metade, e o que eu entendia não fazia muito sentido.

Tentava enfiar meu notebook dentro da mala quando ouvi a porta da frente batendo. Não podia ser o tio Charlie, ele estava com meus pais mostrando um pouco da cidade. Então, quem? Virei meu rosto para a porta esperando a aproximação, seja lá quem fosse estava vindo para o andar de cima.

- Bella? – me surpreendi ao vê-la – Você não deveria estar indo... tipo... para a lua de mel?

- Hm... – ela parecia desconfortável – Nós só vamos amanhã à noite.

- Qualé, noite de núpcias sem um lugar paradisíaco? – maldito notebook que se recusava a caber na mochila!

- Forks tem praia, é o suficiente – a mão dela pousou sobre a minha, me impedindo de continuar tentando enfiar o notebook por cima da mochila só meio cheia de roupas – Linds, é verdade o que a Alice disse?

- Sua cunhada Alice? Uma baixinha meio estourada? – quis me garantir.

Como resposta ela levou a mão que estava pousada em cima da minha até a boca, a cobrindo.

- É verdade – ela soltou por sob a respiração, e eu suspirei voltando aos meus esforços com o maldito computador portátil que de portátil não tinha porra nenhuma – Você se esqueceu.

- Sorry, eu devo ter batido a cabeça forte demais em alguma coisa... Pode ser que algum dia eu me lembre.

- Mas você não se lembra de nada, nadinha de nada das últimas semanas?

- A última coisa que me lembro é de eu com meus pais num restaurante tailandês que fica no centro de Praga no aniversário de mamãe – dei de ombros, e venci a batalha contra o notebook, finalmente.

- Os tios sabem? – ela perguntou, mas alguma coisa na expressão dela deixava a entender que essa não era exatamente a pergunta que ela queria me fazer.

- Que eu perdi a parcialmente a memória? Nem... não vou preocupá-los com isso, mentir para meus pais é tão natural quanto respirar, Bells.

- Você... Ah, caramba, o Jake... – minha prima escondeu o rosto nas mãos e gemeu longamente, e eu esperei pacientemente; qual seria o motivo de chilique dessa vez? – Linds, você precisa ir num médico... Você não pode simplesmente esquecer as coisas assim e fingir que nada aconteceu!

- E o que você quer que eu diga ao medico? Então, doutor, eu estava lutando com uma senhora de oitocentos anos para salvar a vida de uns vampiros e lobisomens, ela fez alguma coisa comigo que não sei o que... Quando acordei, não lembrava dos últimos quatro meses... Será que o senhor tem alguma pílula para o meu caso?

- Isso não é brincadeira, Linds! – ela balançou os braços, frustrada, e então começou a falar consigo mesma – Eu vou falar com Carlisle. Eu acho que essa não é a especialidade dele, mas ele deve saber de alguma coisa que possa ajudar eles...

- Ajudar quem?

- Vocês... – Bella respondeu, ainda um pouco perdida nos próprios pensamentos; então ela olhou diretamente para mim, os olhos subitamente arregalados – Você. Ajudar você.

Soltei um suspiro.

- Será que pode me ajudar com isso? – apontei para as malas – Malik fretou um jatinho para nós amanhã ao meio dia, tenho que arrumar logo essa droga.

- Você vai embora amanhã? – ela perguntou lentamente, se aproximando para me ajudar com as malas, mas como Bella era simplesmente a pior mentirosa que já pisara na terra, eu podia perceber que ela estava prestes a entrar em pânico – Eu pensei que você tinha decidido ficar mais um pouco...

- Por que eu ficaria mais? O casamento já foi, eu já entrei pra história, não tem mais nada que me prenda aqui, Bells.

Ela enfiou algumas das minhas roupas na mala maior, parecendo travar uma batalha interna, e então, tomando uma decisão, parou de me ajudar. É, realmente, essa seria uma noite extremamente produtiva se ela não fosse embora.

- Você... Você tinha conhecido um garoto, aqui.

- Eu já conheci muitos garotos... – revirei os olhos, tentando adiantar o serviço já que ela não estava ajudando.

- Vocês estavam envolvidos, Linds – a maneira como ela disse 'envolvidos' m deu calafrios que eu tentei ignorar.

Fiz uma careta imediatamente, era tudo o que eu precisava, uma história com um garoto do interior.

- Ótimo motivo para eu ter perdido a memória então.

- Linds! – ela gemeu de novo, e eu suspirei.

- Bella, você não quer ir, sei lá, perder sua virgindade? – sugeri, abrindo um sorrisão. Ela me lançou um olhar irritado.

- Como você pode perder sua memória e fingir que está tudo bem? Não está tudo bem, Linds! As coisas que acontecerem nos últimos meses... – ela suspirou, e eu rolei os olhos – Você precisa fazer alguma coisa! Você é uma bruxa, tem de ter alguma... Alguma... Sei lá, uma magia ou um feitiço que você possa fazer pra trazer sua memória de volta!

- Nem tudo nesse mundo se resolve com magia, querida... Principalmente quando o que está em jogo é a minha cabecinha aqui, tudo tem que acontecer naturalmente. Relaxa, a maioria das pessoas com amnésia um dia acabam se lembrando de tudo.

- 'Um dia' não adianta. Precisa ser antes do meio-dia – Bella fez bico, escondendo o rosto nas mãos mais uma vez; isso estava começando a ser repetitivo. Eu sugerir mais uma vez que ela fosse pra o lugar onde ela devia realmente estar (na cama, com Edward), quando ela acrescentou num tom frustrado, ficando de pé – Será que você não entende? Vocês se _amam_, Linds!

- Ow... – ergui as mãos num sinal de pare – Não desce o nível não... – brinquei, do que diabos ela estava falando? Esquece, eu não queria saber.

- Só porque você esqueceu dele, não quer dizer que o sentimento mudou – ela suspirou, balançando a cabeça num não, e então começou a cruzar o caminho até a porta, parecendo desapontada comigo; mas que raios...? – Eu vou falar com Carlisle, ver se ele sabe de alguma coisa que pode te ajudar. Vê se não faz nada estúpido no meio tempo, ok?

hr

Eu consegui depois de algumas horas arrumar as malas, e tio Charlie me levara até o hotel onde Malik e os outros estavam. Foi uma viagem silenciosa, não que o tio fosse muito falador também, mas ele parecia quase chateado comigo... Caramba, o que será que eu fizera de tão ruim para que ele me tratasse daquela forma?

O fim da noite foi bem normal, todos queriam saber como é que eu dera fim na Helena, mas minha abençoada falta de memória me ajudara a me manter fora das conversas. Eu estava me sentindo estranha, com uma sensação de vazio enorme, quase tristeza... De vez em quando pegara algumas trocas de olhares entre Malik e Devlin na mesa de jantar, que só serviram para aumentar minha confusão.

Havia algo tremendamente errado acontecendo.

Então chegar ao meu quarto e desmaiar na cama foi quase uma benção. Tentei afastar da mente todo o estranho dia que tivera, aquele garoto lobisomem no casamento, Bella, tio Charlie, meus amigos... Eu só queria dormir e não pensar.

Infelizmente não foi o que eu tive. Meus sonhos, se é que assim posso chamá-los, durante a noite foram para lá de estranhos, pessoas sem rosto e sem voz falavam comigo, e eu desesperada tentava segui-las sem conseguir. Ser acordada no meio da noite seria um alivio, se a pessoa que me acordava não tivesse tapado minha boca com a mão fazendo força.

Arregalei os olhos, encarando Kevin ao meu lado na penumbra do quarto. Certo, ele devia ter bebido todas e achado que aquilo era engraçado.

- Shh! – ele exclamou quando eu fiz menção de lamber a mão dele ou mordê-la pra ele me largar – Lindsay, colabora! É meu primeiro seqüestro!

- Seu o quê?! – sussurrei, quando ele finalmente me soltou.

- Seqüestro, gostosa! – me surpreendi ao encontrar Jean Paul mexendo nas minhas malas que eu tão corajosamente arrumara.

- Que diabos...?

- Nós estamos te seqüestrando – Kevin pegou no ar o bolo de roupas que Jan Paul tacou pra ele enquanto eu o encarava com os olhos arregalados; me seqüestrar? Mas que bela maneira de acabar o dia – Mas não nessas roupas, você parece uma baranga de pijama.

- Você deve ser o primeiro seqüestrador com senso de moda da história – falei, me levantando da cama num salto – Alguém pode me explicar o quê...?

- Não! – Kevin exclamou, jovial, pegando Jean Paul pelo colarinho para empurrá-lo para fora do quarto depois de me entregar o bolo de roupas – Agora se troque pra ficar com cara de gente, nós vamos começar o seqüestro oficialmente em três minutos!

Soltei um resmungo, mas comecei a me vestir; Kevin tinha cada idéia absurda às vezes... Eu disse às vezes? Eu quis dizer o tempo todo, ele era totalmente doido. E eu mais ainda por segui-lo estando com tanto sono e numa véspera de viagem, ó, teríamos nosso fígado comido se de alguma forma fossemos descoberto. Bem... Eu já tivera meu fígado comido tantas vezes, que era surpreendente que ainda sobrasse algum pedaço para contar história.

Exatos três minutos depois saí do quarto.

- É bom que isso tenha uma ÓTIMA explicação – Kevin pegou meu braço e começou a me puxar pelo corredor do hotel antes de se dignar a falar.

- Jean Paul... Seria 'por que sim' considerada uma ótima explicação?

- Eu temo que não, Kevin.

- Desculpa, loira, nossa explicação não é muito boa.

- Alguém deve estar morrendo para vocês dois concordarem em trabalhar juntos – comentei, sonolenta, sendo arrastada.

- Quanta injustiça contra nossas pobres pessoas! – Kevin levou uma mão ao coração, fazendo sua famosa pose de mártir e eu rolei os olhos, contendo um bocejo – Para sua informação, Jean Paul é bem menos idiota do que eu imaginava a princípio. Nós temos tudo para sermos grandes amigos!

- Não, não temos – o outro contrariou – Só estou fazendo isso por pura satisfação pessoal.

- Esse é o Jean Paul que conheço, eu devia estar muito desesperada para contatá-lo...

- Com certeza – Kevin apertou meu braço, e então parou no estacionamento – Aqui está a carruagem mágica!

- Caramba – deixei escapar ao ver um porche amarelo último modelo, de centenas de milhares de dólares na nossa frente – Não, por favor... Vocês não assaltaram ninguém de novo, né? Tive que apagar tantas memórias da última vez.

- Nada de assaltos dessa vez – Kevin bateu os dedos no vidro, e o teto do carro começou a cair pra trás, revelando ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que a cunhada baixinha e briguenta da Bella – Apenas uma excursão noturna pelas praias de Forks.

- Hey, Linds! – ela cumprimentou, acenando alegremente com a mão de dentro do carrão.

- Essa garota de novo? Ow... A coisa está ficando... – não pude terminar ao ouvir latidos, Alice Cullen segurava um filhote nas mãos – pior.

- Eu me ofenderia, mas você ganha um desconto por não se lembrar de quão maravilhosa eu sou – ela abriu a porta do lado do passageiro enquanto Kevin e Jean Paul pulavam pro banco de trás, e assim que eu me sentei ela atirou o cachorro no meu colo – Esse é o Coragem, aliás.

- Um cachorro... – tentei segurar a bola de pêlo enquanto ela lambia alucinada meu rosto.

- Seu cachorro – ela apontou, feliz, enquanto ligava o carro.

- Meu? – repeti, horrorizada e Kevin para aumentar o meu horror concordou com um aceno – Ninguém em sã consciência me daria um bicho, o último peixe dourado que eu tive morreu de fome!

- Você gosta demais de bolas de pêlo ultimamente pra deixar uma delas morrer de fome – Kevin apontou, sorridente, enquanto se esticava entre os bancos pra fazer carinho no cachorro que ainda me lambia – Além do mais, ele é cuti-cuti, e aquele seu peixe tinha cara de bagre, era nojento.

- Certo, certo... – parei de tentar afastar o Coragem de mim, me rendendo a sua fofura de ser um filhote – agora que estamos longe do hotel, alguém vai me explicar o que diabos acontece?

- Não! – os três repetiram em uníssono, sorrindo.

Revirei os olhos, mexendo no pingente de lápis-lazuli que eu nunca tirava.

- Eu devo ter matado alguém na minha última vida.

Depois disso caímos em silêncio pelo longo período de dois minutos e meio que levou para Alice parar o carro, rasgando, numa estradinha de terra. Ela devia ser pilota de fórmula um, na velocidade que ela dirigia.

- Chegamos! – ela anunciou, sorridente. Eu olhei ao meu redor; o ar cheirava a mar, mas eu não podia ver nenhuma praia. Só haviam várias e várias casinhas miúdas espalhadas pela região, a mais próxima delas parecendo um celeiro em miniatura com suas paredes tingidas de vermelho brilhando sob a luz da lua.

- Onde? Alguém vai me dizer? – indaguei, parando de brincar com o cachorro.

- Segredo – Alice sussurrou num tom conspiracional, e Kevin pulou do carro, alegre.

- Eu vou pegar o seu guia!

- A qualquer momento acordarei na minha cama, e rirei muito sobre esse sonho. – resmunguei, saindo do carro também, e olhei ao redor, aquele lugar tinha um quê de familiaridade.

Kevin sumiu na direção da casinha vermelha e em segundos ele apareceu na porta mais uma vez, puxando alguma coisa muito grande consigo – foi só quando os dois se aproximaram e eu pude ouvir os protestos da coisa grande ("Kevin, que porra você ta fazendo? Eu não quero andar na praia com você!") que eu descobri do que, ou melhor, de quem se tratava.

Mogli, o menino-lobo.

- Me larga...! – _eu protestei de novo, abanando meu braço para que Kevin largasse minha camiseta, por onde ele estava me puxando para fora; eu podia estar até protestando e tentando me livrar dele, mas eu estava mole de sono e cansaço (eu não conseguia nem me lembrar de quando fora a última vez que eu dormira direito), e curioso, então minhas tentativas eram um tanto quanto infrutíferas. Mas com aquele último protesto Kevin me libertou, e eu o encarei sob a luz enevoada da luz, me perguntando sobre o que raios ele queria conversar que era tão urgente, que tinha de ser dito as três da manhã, antes dele ir embora _– O que você quer?

- Você é cego? – _foi a resposta dele, levantando um dedo no ar; devagar, muito mais lentamente do que devia, eu segui a direção para onde o dedo dele apontava, apenas para sentir meu estômago dando um nó e meu coração congelando no peito. Lindsay estava ali, abraçando A Besta do mesmo jeito que no dia em que havíamos o encontrado, os olhos levemente arregalados presos em mim._

_Essa certamente não era a resposta que eu imaginara receber de Kevin_.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso... – fiz questão de esclarecer quando os olhos dele pararam na minha direção, lobisomens eram altamente descontrolados, era melhor me precaver – fui trazida aqui contra a minha vontade – falei, e o Coragem latiu, me corrigindo – fomos.

_Eu sabia que ela nem mesmo se lembrava de quem eu era – eu passar a noite inteira remoendo esse fato, desde que saíra do casamento de Bella -, mas as palavras dela machucaram ainda assim. Respirando fundo, eu abaixei os olhos, virando meu rosto levemente na direção de Kevin._

- Você é um _filho da puta_ – _eu sussurrei calmamente para ele, sabendo que ele entenderia o que aquilo significava_ – Ela perdeu a memória, ficar trazendo ela aqui _não vai _melhorar a situação.

- Olha, lobinho, você tem de entender... As coisas não são exatamente como você acha que são. Quer dizer, pelo menos eu acho que não.

- Lindsay... – olhei para Jean Paul enquanto ele agarrava no meu braço e me arrastava na direção daqueles dois – Você e Jacob Black têm que conversar...

- Por quê?

- Porque eu acho que Malik mexeu com a sua cabeça e a sua amnésia foi armada – ele respondeu na cara dura.

- QUÊ?! – praticamente gritei a pergunta.

- Malik? – _repeti, incrédulo, forçando meus olhos a se encontrarem com os de Kevin, que, dos dois, parecia ser o mais sensato (e essa idéia mostrava quão completamente absurda era a situação)_ – O _que_ Malik fez com ela?

- Nós... Nós não sabemos – Kevin respondeu, parecendo receoso – Mas achamos que ele possa ter feito alguma coisa. Ele estava realmente obstinado a fazer algo contra a impressão, e... Bem, depois ele não estava mais.

- Contra o quê? Espera, pára tudo – ergui as mãos – Por que diabos Malik iria apagar a minha memória? Isso não tem lógica...

- Ah... Tem! Ele nunca iria aceitar que você ficasse do lado dos lobisomens, loira, você é a menina dos olhos dele – Jean Paul salientou.

- Você estava planejando peitar ele e ficar aqui por mais um tempo – Alice Cullen explicou, finalmente dando o ar da graça, ainda sentada no carro.

- Em Forks? – retruquei, horrorizada – _Nada_ me faria ficar aqui por um tempo a mais.

- Agora não... – Kevin apontou – Antes... Com a sua memória intacta, você já tinha alterado a data de volta das suas passagens... Ah, falando nisso, eu invadi seu computador, você tem uns arquivos legais por lá.

_Me lembrar dos dias extras que ela ia passar comigo, das promessas que havíamos feito, das coisas que havíamos planejado fazer, apenas me lembrava do vazio que ia ficar agora que Linds ia embora; eu podia sentir meu corpo exausto, minha cabeça martelando dolorosamente conforme meu coração batia, devagar, e respirei fundo. Eu não ia ficar aqui me machucando mais num esforço que não ia levar a nada._

- Se ele fez alguma mágica que vocês possam desfazer, então desfaçam logo – _declarei para Kevin, Jean Paul e Alice_ – Mas se vocês não podem ajudar então vão embora, ok? Eu to cansado de ficar dando murro em ponta de faca.

- Você é sempre tão bem humorado? – eu tive que perguntar a Jacob Black, mas então me virei para os outros – Malik nunca faria isso comigo.

- Ah, faria. Não só faria como _fez_ – Kevin resmungou, rolando os olhos nas órbitas e se virando para o lobisomem como se minha presença fosse desimportante - Nós temos uma teoria... Você vivia clamando que nada nem ninguém conseguiria desfazer a impressão, certo? E que ela era mais forte que magia, e bla bla bla bla bla... Então, quem sabe se vocês fizerem um esforço, vocês não conseguem superar esse obstaculozinho que Malik colocou no caminho pra serem felizes para sempre?

_Eu o encarei, desconfiado._

- E porque você se importa? – _perguntei, mais curioso do que estúpido._

- Faz quase dez anos que eu conheço essa atrapalhada, e foi a primeira vez que ela falou daquele jeito de alguém – _ele sorriu_ – Achei que valia a pena tentar.

- O que eu falei? – indaguei horrorizada, lembrando naquele momento do que Bella falara sobre o garoto que eu conhecera em Forks, então meu terror aumentou ao encarar Black – Sem chance.

- Com chance – Kevin corrigiu, vindo até mim e agarrando meu braço, provavelmente prevendo que eu estava prestes a sair correndo dali sem olhar pra trás – Muita chance, aliás. Lindsay Prescott, deixe-me te apresentar Jacob Black. Nas suas palavras... 'Estou apaixonada'.

- Kevin, sério... Pára com essa droga, temos um vôo para Praga em seis horas! – implorei, para que ele parasse de dizer besteira.

- Exatamente! – ele exclamou, me atirando com força na direção do lobisomem – Vocês têm cinco horas e meia pra, sei lá, fazer as pazes ou algo assim, senão nós não vamos poder mudar sua passagem de novo. Então... Xô! Boa sorte! Sai daqui!

- Você ficou LOUCO?! Eu não conheço esse cara, e ele é um lobisomem!

_As palavras dela me acertaram como um soco no estômago, e eu voltei a encarar o chão com determinação; eu não ia me deixar machucar pelas coisas que ela dizia ou pensava, simplesmente não valia a pena. Essa Lindsay não me conhecia, não se lembrava de quem eu era, e não importava o quanto meus instintos gritassem que ela não tinha direito a me julgar, eu não podia ser simplesmente irracional com ela desse jeito; ela não tinha culpa de nada._

- Nossa, às vezes eu me esqueço que vadia você consegue ser – _Kevin rolou os olhos para Lindsay, e eu cerrei os dentes; apesar da situação, meu instinto natural de protegê-la de ofensas continuava funcionando perfeitamente _– Sério, Linds. Você realmente acha que eu ia te colocar em perigo desse jeito?

Cruzei os braços, tentando me conter.

- Certo, certo... Vocês têm quinze minutos, daí eu volto para o hotel com ou sem vocês.

Kevin bateu palminhas, botando uma mão no meu ombro e outra no cotovelo de Jacob e nos empurrando na direção de uma ruazinha de areia mal visível entre as casas.

- Conversem! – ele aconselhou, e então voltou correndo e saltitando para o carro amarelo-canário de Alice Cullen.

- Oh, droga... – deixei escapar e coloquei o Coragem do chão, ele parecia conhecer suficientemente o lugar para nos seguir.

- Eu... Sinto muito – _enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do meu shorts, comecei a caminhar devagar na direção da praia, tentando me afastar o máximo possível dos ouvidos curiosos de Alice_ – Sobre eles, quer dizer. Se eu soubesse que eles estavam planejando fazer um troço desses... – _suspirei, enfiando o pé na areia e a empurrando para longe no escuro_.

- Não se desculpe, eu conheço essas pestes a tempo demais para saber do que eles são capazes. Eles não precisam de apoio para aprontarem para cima de mim – dispensei as desculpas dele com um aceno impaciente de mão. – Então, sobre o que exatamente temos que falar?

- Eu sinceramente não faço idéia – _soltei uma risada amarga pelo nariz, balançando a cabeça; cara, esse tinha de ser o pior plano que aqueles bruxos capengas já haviam inventado_ – Você nunca foi muito de se deixar convencer pela lógica, então não é como se alguma coisa que eu dissesse fosse fazer diferença.

- Você realmente me conhece, Jacob Black – tive que rir, observando o Coragem correr desembestado na direção da praia – Não sei o que vou fazer com ele...

_Com a risada de Linds me deixando um pouco mais leve, fiz uma careta pro cachorrinho._

- Levar com você? Eu é que não vou ficar com a Besta aqui.

- Besta? Mas a Alice Cullen disse que o nome dele era Coragem!

- _Você_ chama ele de coragem, _eu_ chamo ele de Besta do Apocalipse – _corrigi, abrindo um sorriso enquanto virava o rosto para finalmente encará-la_ – Você diz que porque ele sobreviveu à ser atirado no mar num saco, ele precisava de um nome à altura. Eu digo que porque ele é uma peste, ele merece um nome equivalente.

- Sério? Ele sobreviveu a... Mas ele é tão pequenino! – olhei impressionada para o filhote que latia para um pedaço de galho quebrado sobre a areia – Por que você o chama de Besta? O que é que ele te fez?!

_Fiz uma careta, avaliando a reação dela à verdade._

- Bem... Pra começar, ele dançou samba nas minhas costas – _apontei para o familiar banco de areia vários metros à frente_ – Bem ali.

- E? – indaguei, esperando a grande revelação.

- E... – _respirei fundo, enchendo meus pulmões para ter coragem de simplesmente contar pra ela a verdade; minha grande revelação foi felizmente impedida por um latido agudo proveniente da pequena besta parada a menos de um metro de nós. Coragem queria atenção. Me ajoelhando na areia, afaguei entre as orelhas do cachorrinho e ele parecia contente de finalmente receber carinho de mim; enfiando a língua pra fora, ele lambeu meu pulso e eu ri para ele_ – Olha só pra ele; me diz se tem alguma coisa pra não gostar nessa ferinha! – _ele rolou na areia, permitindo que eu afagasse a barriga dele, a língua ainda pendurada pra fora_ – Besta – _murmurei sob a respiração pro cachorro_.

Cruzei os braços, observando a cena, alguém tão grande, tão alto e tão perigoso se comportando como uma criança com um cachorro era uma cena digna de se apreciar.

- Vocês realmente se adoram.

- Nós temos um relacionamento de amor e ódio – _eu revelei, terminando de coçar a barriga do Coragem e o pegando no colo enquanto ficava lentamente de pé. Meu corpo se inclinou naturalmente na direção do de Linds enquanto eu sorria, e eu estava tão envolvido pela normalidade daquele momento que mal percebi quando minha mão procurou a dela conforme eu falava, se estendendo no vão entre nós a espera de uma resposta_ – Sabe como é, quando você não me troca por ele a gente até que se dá bem.

- Então nós dois realmente tivemos um relacionamento... – murmurei, a voz ligeiramente fina demais.

_Meu sorriso morrendo um pouco, acenei afirmativamente, meus olhos buscando os dela no escuro._

- Uma semana atrás nós teríamos literalmente morrido um pelo outro – _eu sussurrei, minha voz estranhamente rouca e baixa_ - É quase ridículo pensar o quanto daquilo se baseava em memórias. Agora você não sabe nem se pode ou não confiar em mim...

Abaixei o rosto, sentindo algo muito amargo descendo pela minha garganta. Aquilo era um tremendo absurdo, e ainda assim eu não conseguia me obrigar a rir da cara dele e andar na direção oposta que era o que eu esperaria de mim numa situação semelhante.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito... Eu não imaginava que... Quero dizer, nunca me envolvi com ninguém ao ponto de... isto!

- Eu sei – _abaixei meu rosto também, me concentrando no pequeno Coragem no meu colo; ele estava olhando de mim para Linds com os grandes olhos castanhos arregalados, como se tivéssemos acabado de empurrá-lo do caminhão de mudança_ – E só que... Você pode ter esquecido, mas eu ainda lembro tão bem de tudo... Bem demais, até.

- Olha, eu conheço Malik desde que tinha dez anos de idade, ele nunca faria isso... Eles estão loucos, tenho certeza que foi um acidente.

_Minha mente foi preenchida pelos olhares irritados de Malik na minha direção, da fúria dele quando descobrira sobre a impressão, sobre como a minha alma e a da Linds estavam unidas, e por um instante infinito eu não pude achar forças para concordar com Lindsay. Malik tinha os meios e os motivos para ter apagado a memória dela – fazia completo sentido, de uma maneira lógica – mas a confiança dela nele era tão instintiva, tão cega e completa (provavelmente porque ela havia sido Bridgit e ensinado a Malik tudo o que ele sabia), que eu me peguei dando de ombros depois de alguns segundos._

- Talvez tenha sido apenas Murphy nos enchendo mais uma vez, mesmo.

- Como nós éramos? – perguntei a ele antes que pudesse me controlar.

_Engoli em seco quando ela usou o passado e então dei de ombros, abrindo um sorriso trêmulo e voltando a andar; meus pés se enterrando na areia silenciosamente causavam uma sensação reconfortante, por algum motivo._

- O casal mais azarado que já passou pela Terra, provavelmente _– eu ri, me lembrando de tantas e tantas vezes em que a má sorte sorriso pra nós –_ Mas a gente se divertia muito, apesar dos pesares.

- Deus, como isso é estranho... – respirei fundo, mexendo no cabelo – Eu não faço idéia do que fazer...

_Eu parei de andar e soltei A Besta na areia mais uma vez, e ele começou a correr em volta de nós animadamente, balançando o rabinho como se soubesse o que eu estava prestes a dizer. Enfiando as mãos fundo nos bolsos, eu me curvei um pouco para frente e encarei meus pés, tentando juntar coragem para falar._

- Eu sei que provavelmente vou estar cruzando um limite invisível ou algo assim... E que eu provavelmente também não tenho sequer direito de te pedir uma coisa dessas... Mas eu nunca me perdoaria se não te pedisse... – _respirei fundo, levantando os olhos para encontrá-la também parada, me encarando com curiosidade_ – O que você pode fazer é... Ficar? – _abaixei meu rosto de novo, antes que pudesse ver a reação física dela_ – Você podia ficar mais uns dias... Tentar... Não sei, tentar me conhecer ou algo assim... – _chutando um pouco de areia pro lado, tirei as mãos dos bolsos e apertei minhas têmporas; isso estava saindo tudo errado; eu não devia nem sequer ter exposto a possibilidade, pra começo de conversa_ – Ah, _esquece_. Deixa pra lá. Idéia idiota.

- Bom... – mordi os lábios, sentindo quase como se algo dentro de mim estivesse gritando para que eu desse aquela resposta – Sim... Eu acho que eu posso.

_Eu parei a meio caminho de chutar outro punhado de areia para longe, meu corpo girando imediatamente para que eu pudesse encarar Lindsay com os olhos arregalados em descrença. Ela havia dito sim? Mesmo?_

- Pode? – _eu perguntei, tentando por tudo que me era mais sagrado não criar esperanças, buscar apenas uma confirmação, mas já havia um lado meu inteiro que estava gritando de alegria que alguma coisa que eu havia dito ou feito havia deixado ela interessada o suficiente para decidir ficar para trás; será que Kevin e Jean Paul estavam certos sobre ela se lembrar de coisas ficando comigo? _– Mesmo?

_Ela sorriu um pouco no escuro, aparentemente se divertindo com meu tom cheio de esperança e animação, e eu ri; não fiz qualquer esforço para me reprimir quando meu corpo me compeliu na direção dela e, sem aviso, meus braços se fecharam familiarmente ao redor da cintura dela, a puxando para cima num abraço de urso. A girei no ar, a risada ainda curvando meus lábios num sorriso, e então a larguei com um ar satisfeito na areia mais uma vez._

- Você _não vai_ se arrepender!

- Wow... – tentei me manter firme no chão – Isso foi bem... Wow...

_Ri, segurando o cotovelo dela ao ver que ela estava um pouco instável._

- Desculpa, às vezes eu esqueço quão forte eu sou.

- Põe forte nisso... – olhei para ele e logo em seguida para a imensa lua no céu atrás dele – e você não deveria ser tipo... Um lobo gigante nesse momento?

- Hmm... – _segui o olhar dela e encontrei a lua aparecendo por uma brecha entre as nuvens; franzi meu cenho_ – Não? A não ser que você queira que eu me transforme e brinque um pouco com A Besta, mas eu temo que eu talvez acabe esmagando ele na primeira patada – _sorrindo para ela, me atirei na areia, e Coragem veio correndo na minha direção imediatamente, se atirando a toda contra minha barriga e se aconchegando no meu colo._

- Nossa... Você controla isso... – me surpreendi, como aquilo era possível? Lobisomens eram tão complemente descontrolados... Me sentei ao lado dele, sorrindo para o pequeno Coragem – Isso vai contra tudo o que eu aprendi.

_Bati uma mão na testa, me lembrando subitamente do que ela tinha me dito séculos atrás._

- Os lobisomens na Europa são diferentes...! – _resmunguei, balançando minha cabeça em descrença; como eu havia me esquecido disso? Era óbvio que ela imaginava que assim que a luz aparecesse no céu eu ia me tornar a besta descontrolada que ela acreditava todos os lobisomens eram, antes de vir pros Estados Unidos e nos conhecer_ – Nós aqui de La Push somos um pouco diferentes... Antes de você vir Malik te explicou tudo, mas eu imagino que você não se lembre... – _limpei minha garganta, me forçando a ignorar aquele pequeno percalço e seguir em frente_ – Nós nos transformamos quando queremos, uma vez que aprendemos a controlar nossa raiva.

- Sério? – cobri o rosto com as mãos, agora tudo estava explicado, bom, boa parte estava – Sinto muito pelo que eu disse lá atrás, eu normalmente tiro conclusões precipitadas e pergunto depois – ele sorriu para mim – e imagino que você já saiba disso.

- Melhor do que você imagina – _concordei, rindo um pouco e levando minha mão até as orelhas do cachorro no meu colo para amassá-las um pouco_.

- Isso é muito estranho... – estiquei a mão para acariciar o Coragem também – embora...

- Embora...? – _perguntei, minha voz subitamente suave com antecipação enquanto eu virava meu rosto para encará-la._

- Parece que eu te conheço de algum lugar, sabe tipo... Quando você nunca viu uma pessoa na vida, fala com ela e parece que a conhece a muito tempo? Tem uma certa familiaridade?

_Sorri, balançando a cabeça em concordância, me lembrando de Bella. Havia sido assim com ela, as lembranças vagas da garota que eu vira na minha infância e uma sensação de gostar dela, de apreciar a companhia dela, desde a primeira vez que eu a vira de novo._

- Você já me conhece – _eu corrigi, minha voz ainda suave, com uma nota de humor_.

- Tecnicamente – concordei, virando o rosto para encará-lo.

- Tecnicamente – _concordei, minha voz apenas um pouco mais dura que a dela enquanto eu me virava mais uma vez para o mar, assistindo as ondas serem sugadas pela areia_ – Você só não se lembra de nada do que sabe.

- Talvez seja melhor voltarmos e... – comecei ao notar o tom de voz dele.

- Não! – _me virei para ela, sentindo meu coração disparar apenas com a idéia de permitir que ela se afastasse mais uma vez; com o girar abrupto da minha cabeça meus olhos acabaram passando por uma área que eu estivera deliberadamente evitando, e focalizaram, na curva do pescoço dela, a correntinha dourada que segurava o pingente de pedra azul que Devlin Falcon dera para ela. Meu estômago deu um nó enquanto eu me forçava a encarar os olhos dela e ignorar o pingente e as palavras de Devlin que ele me lembrava – 'ela sempre me carrega sobre o peito' – com determinação estóica e um pouco de desespero_ – Por favor, não vá embora.

- Olha, é uma situação complicada e... Nenhum de nós dois sabe muito bem como se comportar... Eu realmente acredito que ocorreu algo, mas precisamos de tempo para dar um jeito nas coisas... Se é que tem algum jeito...

- Tem que ter – _eu murmurei quietamente, meus olhos correndo instintivamente mais uma vez para o colar dela; minhas mãos se fecharam lentamente ao redor de punhados de areia_.

Suspirei, aquilo não iria ser nada fácil; nem eu mesma sabia por que tinha aceitado ficar um tempo a mais.

- Como eu te chamo?

- Depende... – _forcei minha mente através das memórias, minha voz lenta conforme eu era engolfado por elas, meus olhos finalmente se afastando do pingente e das memórias ruins que ele me trazia_ – Quando você estava particularmente contente comigo, me chamava de Jake. Quando... Quando você estava com mentindo pra mim sobre como se sentia, você me chamava de lobo - _ri, abaixando meu rosto um pouco_ – Mas a maior parte do tempo você me chamava de Jacob.

- Jacob... – repeti, pontuando bem as sílabas – Soa bem. Jacob...

- Muito prazer, esse é meu nome – _acenei para ela, sorrindo._

- Você já sabe o meu – sorri de volta.

- Muito bem... Se estamos nos apresentando, vamos fazer isso do jeito certo – _ajeitei minha postura, mordendo os interiores das minhas bochechas pra não sorrir, e estendi uma mão para ela_ – Muito prazer, Lindsay. Eu tenho dezessete anos e não sou permitido no perímetro da cozinha. Quando estou com raiva me transformo num lobo de três metros e rosno, mas se você coçar atrás das minhas orelhas eu prometo que fico calminho. Tenho uma moto e construí meu próprio carro; meu sonho é ser engenheiro para desenhar carros de corrida.

- Bom... Lindsay Prescott, Linds para uns... Vadia para outros – sorri, enrolando a corrente de ouro que pendia do meu pescoço entre os dedos – Tenho dezenove, sou de Áries, vou começar o terceiro, acho, período da faculdade de arquitetura. Sou bruxa nas horas vagas!

_Meu sorriso saiu só meio animado, enquanto meus olhos se prendiam imediatamente na correntinha ao redor do pescoço dela. Respirando fundo, levei uma mão até a dela, impedindo que ela continuasse a enrolar o cordão ao redor do próprio dedo._

- Linds... – _eu sussurrei, abaixando minha mão mas não desviando meus olhos da correntinha. A expressão de Devlin Falcon estava crava na minha mente, sorrindo aquele sorriso superior e nojento dele, e eu podia sentir meu sangue começando a ferver só de ver o pingente contra a pele alva de Linds_ – Posso te pedir um favor?

- Poder pode, eu só não sei se posso atendê-lo... Realizar desejos é para outro escalão de seres mágicos, sabe?

_Apontei com o queixo a corrente no pescoço dela, sem sequer me dar ao trabalho de rir da piadinha dela._

- Tem como você tirar essa corrente, por favor? Ela me incomoda.

- Lápis lazuli? – olhei para baixo, surpresa com o pedido – Eu nunca tiro ela...

- Eu sei – _impedi meus dentes de se cerrarem com grande esforço_ – Presente de Devlin Falcon, não é?

- Uhum... – confirmei, mesmo sabendo que ele não queria ouvir aquilo.

- Eu e ele... Nós... – _respirei fundo, buscando por um eufemismo decente_ – Não nos damos muito bem.

- Não se preocupe, você não está perdendo muita coisa... Não, eu não quis dizer isso, apaga. Ele é complicado, ele tem o coração no lugar certo, e a cabeça no lugar errado. Soa melhor assim.

- Ele é um metido filhinho de papai – _eu corrigi, entortando minha boca num sorriso frio; então, respirando fundo, me virei para encará-la mais uma vez_ – Ele me disse umas coisas que eu não queria ouvir, no nosso último encontro, e ficar encarando esse pingente só me lembra delas.

- Bom... Acho que posso fazer essa concessão... – me virei de costas para ele – Me ajude com o fecho.

_Me aproximando com a desculpa de enxergar o fecho no escuro, fechei meus dedos ao redor da correntinha dourada e apertei o clipe até que ele clicasse, indicando que o colar estava solto._

- Obrigado – _sussurrei, sentindo o ar escapar da minha boca, bater no pescoço dela e voltar de encontro ao meu rosto suavemente_.

Pisquei...

Respirei fundo...

Pisquei...

- Jake... – o chamei pasma.

_Alguma coisa no tom dela me paralisou completamente. Minha mente foi lentamente inundada por uma sensação familiar e que ainda assim eu tinha certeza eu nunca sentira antes._

_Minha boca se abriu por conta própria para responder; eu estava assombrado demais para realmente ter força de comando sobre meu corpo._

- Linds...?

- Jake... – me virei para encará-lo e levei a mão a cabeça sentindo-a rodar por um instante – Ai meu Deus...

- O que houve? – _eu podia sentir que ela estava tonta, e levei ambas minhas mãos imediatamente a cintura dela, a segurando sentada_ – Linds, você comeu hoje? Sua glicose não ta baixa, ta?

- Eu vou matar Malik – finalmente consegui dizer algo coerente – e o Devlin junto.

_Foi só então que a ficha caiu de verdade._

- Linds? – _eu perguntei, minha voz um pouco mais insistente, como se confirmando que era ela mesma, enquanto eu a virava para que ela ficasse de frente para mim completamente._

- Quê?! – retruquei o encarando, confusa, será que Jacob não notava a urgência em quebrar a cara daqueles dois desgraçados?

- Você se lembra? – _eu perguntei, começando a ser invadido pela irritação dela, mas tentando a manter longe; eu precisava ter __certeza__._

- Você às vezes é tão lerdo – resmunguei, o agarrando no colarinho para beijá-lo, aquilo seria o suficiente para sanar as dúvidas.

_A boca dela na minha foi súbita e inesperada, mas de modo algum rejeitada; uma de minhas mãos largou a cintura dela para lhe segurar o rosto, controlando o beijo, e antes que minha mente tivesse terminado de entender que minha Lindsay estava de volta eu já havia a atirado na areia comigo por cima, me esquecendo de qualquer raiva que ela pudesse estar sentido, ignorando completamente a urgência dela de encontrar Devlin e Malik para quebrar a cara deles_.

- Jake... – tentei afastá-lo de mim, sem muita vontade – Pode... Podemos... Fazer isso mais tarde, eu preciso explodir um hotel!

- Ok, ok... – _respirando fundo, apoiei minha testa no ombro dela, tentando recuperar o ritmo normal da minha respiração, e então rolei para deitar ao lado dela na areia pelo mais rápido dos segundos_ – Explodir hotéis agora, se agarrar depois, ok...

* * *

**N.A.: **Mais uma capítulo, mais um par de semanas completamente desastrosas... As boas novas são de que no fim da semana que vem o meu estágio acaba, e eu vou ter um mês de folga, o que vai nos permitir voltar a responder reviews! Contentes? XD Esperamos que tenham gostado desse cap e que continuem nos aturando mais um pouquinho!! ^^

Milhões de beijos,

Ju (e Alix, na janela do MSN, gritando para eu atualizar)

PS: Notaram os acentos? Eu comprei um note que tem acentos! Yaaaay!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: **Um hotel explode, claro! XD Ou melhor... Uma Lindsay muito furiosa explode com algumas pessoas num hotel.

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-alt:"ＭＳ 明朝"; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-536870145 1791491579 18 0 131231 0;} font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1593833729 1073750107 16 0 415 0;} font-face {font-family:"\MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-536870145 1791491579 18 0 131231 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"MS Mincho"; mso-ansi-language:PT-BR; mso-fareast-language:JA;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family:"MS Mincho";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

De acordo com as expectativas, quando alcançamos o hall de entrada Malik já estava descendo correndo as escadas.

- O que...? – a voz dele sumiu assim que nos viu, e o rosto dele ficou subitamente pálido, para meu grande prazer – Alya.

- Pollux... – cumprimentei de volta e cruzei os braços, observando Katrina e Devlin vindo logo atrás dele; somente eles dois notariam minha aproximação, o resto dos nossos era jovem demais para se preocupar – Vega, Mizar.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Devlin perguntou num tom petulante, e eu apertei a mão de Jake na minha, o sentindo tremer levemente.

- 'Ele' está aqui pra quebrar a sua cara por abusar da confiança dela – Jake sibilou como resposta.


	31. Eu fico

**CAPÍTULO XXX**

**- Eu fico –**

_Uma vez que eu superara o alívio que eu sentira ao ter Lindsay de volta, não demorou muito para que eu fosse preenchido pela raiva. A maneira como ela se lembrara das coisas – a maneira como ela reagira a se lembrar das coisas – indicava uma única possibilidade: Malik e Devlin haviam realmente enfeitiçado Linds para que ela perdesse a memória; e, até onde eu entendera, o feitiço se concentrara naquele único colar que Lindsay usava o tempo inteiro, presente do meu tão querido (e agora também inimigo mortal declarado) Devlin Falcon._

_Minha mão presa à de Linds a forçava a me acompanhar, ela praticamente correndo e eu apenas dando passadas largas, na direção onde Kevin, Jean Paul e Alice deviam estar nos esperando. Não precisei nem mesmo chegar à minha casa para saber que os três haviam ido embora – pela pouca intensidade do cheiro deles que ainda restava, eu diria que há muito tempo, aliás – e que um novo plano para alcançarmos Malik antes dele ir embora era necessário._

- Eles são uns sacanas, não são? – exclamei ao notar que meus três amigos, e cupidos nas horas vagas, haviam desaparecido – Onde fica minha garantia de quinze minutos? E se eu tivesse querido ir embora? Sacanas de uma figa!

- Provavelmente cansaram de esperar – _eu puxei a mão dela para que ela me seguisse para os fundos da minha casa_ – Eu tenho uma idéia.

- Sacanas... – resmunguei mais ainda, seguindo Jake. Ok, pra falar a verdade, eu não estava chateada com meus amigos, mas eu precisava de uma válvula de escape até comer o fígado cru de Malik e Devlin.

_Chegando na minha pequena garagem, arranquei a capa de cima da minha moto e larguei a mão de Lindsay para que pudesse manobrar a moto numa posição mais fácil para ela montar; pulando sobre o banco, bati na garupa três vezes para que ele entendesse a idéia. Na Harley eu podia alcançar o hotel mais rápido do que no Rabitt, e eu queria dar um soco em Devlin o quanto antes._

- Ela é sua...? – indaguei, boquiaberta, para Jacob, e dei dois passos para trás a fim de ter uma visão melhor dele – Droga, era você! – exclamei, contente – Certo, isso foi perseguição de todos os lados, não tinha como eu me livrar.

- Era eu o _quê_? – _bati novamente na garupa, impaciente_ – Sobe e me explica.

- Eu vi você... – pulei na garupa e o abracei pela cintura – No dia que o padre bateu as botas, eu te vi na moto, bem de longe... Te achei gostoso!

_Entreguei o capacete para ela e finalmente sorri, me esquecendo por um instante de que estava a caminho de quebrar a cara de alguém._

- Gostoso? Foi, é?

- Muito, tanto que eu tinha certeza que não podia ser de Forks... Essa cidade não produziria tão belo espécime... Bah... Como foi que eu não notei antes?!

- Ceguinha – _mostrei a língua pra ela antes de puxar o capacete sobre minha própria cabeça e ligar a moto_ – Pronta?

- Muito. – falei, séria, abaixando o visor do capacete – Estamos hospedados naquele bed & breakfast na saída da cidade em direção a Clallam.

_Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça, colocando a moto na primeira e acelerando na direção da saída de La Push. Eu podia sentir a leve pressão dos braços de Linds ao redor da minha cintura e a cabeça dela apoiada nas minhas costas, e o silêncio e o fato de que ela estava ali me permitiram pensar com clareza mais uma vez. A parte triste era que quanto mais claro eu pensava, mais eu parecia me concentrar numa única coisa: eu queria matar aqueles dois bruxos infelizes._

_Eles não tinham o mínimo direito de interferir nas nossas vidas, não importava o que eles sabiam ou o que eles achavam que sabiam; Lindsay podia ter sido Bridgit ou a Princesa Diana numa vida passada, isso não mudava o fato de que ela, nessa vida, estava comigo. Nós __devíamos__ estar juntos, e não importava quais as circunstâncias em que eles nos colocassem, esse fato não mudaria. Mas a mera idéia de que eles haviam tentado – de que eles haviam invadido a mente de Linds daquele jeito, violado as vontades dela – me deixava fora de mim, e de um jeito ou de outro eu faria com que eles pagassem por terem cometido aquele erro capital._

_A moto zuniu através da cidade na direção de Clallam, o ronco do motor reverberando nas árvores e o vento envolvendo nossos corpos, até que eu avistei ao longe o pequeno e simpático hotelzinho onde os bruxos haviam decidido se alocar. Girando a moto ao redor do eixo, apertei o freio e a estacionei quase na porta, arrancando o capacete e tirando a chave da ignição ao mesmo tempo; pulei de pé, seguido de Lindsay, e aceitei o capacete que ela me oferecia de volta, olhando apenas de relance para a expressão completamente furiosa dela._

_Eu podia sentir meu próprio sangue fervendo._

- Vamos... – o chamei, quebrando os encantamentos de proteção que impediriam Jake de entrar ali à medida que andava; aquilo seria o suficiente para chamar a atenção do meu bom e querido mestre rapidinho.

De acordo com as expectativas, quando alcançamos o hall de entrada Malik já estava descendo correndo as escadas.

- O que...? – a voz dele sumiu assim que nos viu, e o rosto dele ficou subitamente pálido, para meu grande prazer – Alya.

- Pollux... – cumprimentei de volta e cruzei os braços, observando Katrina e Devlin vindo logo atrás dele; somente eles dois notariam minha aproximação, o resto dos nossos era jovem demais para se preocupar – Vega, Mizar.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Devlin perguntou num tom petulante, e eu apertei a mão de Jake na minha, o sentindo tremer levemente.

- 'Ele' está aqui pra quebrar a sua cara por abusar da confiança dela – Jake sibilou como resposta.

- A conversa não chegou em você ainda, Devils... – falei, apertando com força o pingente na mão, antes de atirá-lo para frente, fazendo com que ele caísse entre nós e eles. Ergui o rosto para encarar Malik, o homem que eu amava tanto quanto o meu pai, ou talvez até mais – Como pôde?

- Eu estava te protegendo – ele respondeu simplesmente, num tom neutro.

- Do que, exatamente? – larguei a mão de Jacob e dei um passo para frente – Da minha livre e espontânea vontade? Da minha liberdade? Dos meus desejos? Dos meus sentimentos?

- Do perigo que _eles_ representam – _Malik me encarou, e eu podia sentir a raiva queimando meu corpo, fervendo na minha garganta com um gosto ácido; fechando as mãos em punhos, respirei fundo para me controlar e não atacá-lo sem o aval de Lindsay_ – Existem motivos pelos quais eu pedi para que você não se aproximasse _deles_ que estavam além da sua compreensão, Alya, e eu não vou deixar que você se exponha a eles apenas por causa de uma paixonite sem limites!

- Quem você pensa que é, Malik Sobotka, para dizer o que devo ou não fazer? – indaguei, mais calma do que me imaginaria numa situação semelhante.

- _Seu_ Grão-Mestre! – ele praticamente vociferou na minha direção, cada minuto mais pálido, a voz tremendo um pouco no final.

- E quem lhe colocou aí? – indaguei, minha fúria aumentando.

- Se eu ocupo o cargo que ocupo é porque confiavam na minha capacidade de distinguir qual o caminho certo – os dentes dele estavam cerrados, mas ele parecia se sentir quase traído enquanto me encarava nos olhos – E lobisomens americanos e largar os Právo não é o caminho certo, eu tenho certeza _absoluta_ disso.

- A certeza é sua, mas a decisão é minha; você não tinha o direito de me tirar o direito a escolher – falei, olhando rapidamente para Jacob, e ao mesmo tempo sentindo que estava levando um tapa na cara ao abandoná-los; era a minha família...

_Afastei meus olhos rapidamente da figura pétrea e enfurecida de Devlin Falcon – meus planos de afundar o nariz dele naquela cara petulante até que ele fosse mais plano que asfalto novo ainda não haviam desaparecido completamente da minha lista de opções – quando a melancolia de Lindsay fluiu pela minha mente. Pousando meus olhos no rosto dela, assisti em silêncio enquanto ela lutava contra a própria dor por brigar com Malik, e então, não agüentando o espaço que havia entre nós enquanto ela estava com tanta tormenta nos olhos escuros, me adiantei um passo e tomei a mão dela na minha, a apertando gentilmente._

_Lindsay tinha o direito de escolher o clã dela se assim quisesse, e não era exatamente justo o quanto eu queria que ela os abandonasse e me escolhesse, ao invés, mas eu não podia me impedir de me sentir assim. Entrelaçando nossos dedos, tentei fazer com que ela entendesse pelo nosso elo que não importava o que eu queria, um fato nunca mudaria: não importava a situação ou as escolhas dela, eu sempre a amaria._

- E eu já escolhi.

- Ele é um lobisomem! – Devlin exclamou, furioso.

- _Meu_ lobisomem – praticamente cuspi a resposta.

- Alya – quando Malik falou mais uma vez a voz dele estava tremendo levemente, e assim que eu me virei para ele, percebi que ele estava suando frio; meu estômago revirou horrivelmente, mas eu mantive meu queixo erguido. Ele havia cometido o pior dos crimes, ele havia invadido minha mente para tentar tirar Jacob de lá, e eu não ia perdoá-lo tão facilmente por isso; nada, absolutamente _nada_ dava esse direito a ele – Não tome decisões das quais você vai se arrepender.

- Você deveria ter pensando nisso antes de me obrigar a tomá-las!

- Lindsay... – Katrina falou pela primeira vez, e senti meu coração apertar ao ouvi-la – Não abandone o clã.

Abaixei o rosto, pensando por um momento; ao erguê-lo eu sabia exatamente o que dizer.

- Quando cheguei a Forks era uma pessoa errada, complicada e incompleta; agora eu continuo errada e complicada, mas estou completa, Katrina – falei, a encarando – Se o clã não pode aceitar a pessoa que sou agora, não sou eu quem está abandonando vocês, são vocês que me abandonaram.

Minha atenção foi chamada novamente para Malik quando ele terminou de descer os dois últimos degraus da escada; ele atravessou o hall que nos separava, e por um momento de insanidade eu achei que ele ia me agarrar pelo colarinho e me chacoalhar, ou me puxar pela orelha até Praga, mas ele ultrapassou a barreira que eu e Jake fazíamos e se dirigiu até a porta sem dizer nada. Abrindo-a, ele fez um gesto amplo com a mão livre, indicando o exterior e o sol nascendo, cinzento, no horizonte.

- Não precisa agradecer pelos últimos dez anos que dedicamos a sua educação – ele declarou num tom calmo e no qual eu ainda assim podia captar mágoa e desapontamento – Foi um prazer. Agora, por favor, retire-se; este hotel está fechado para os Právo, apenas.

- Tudo bem... – concordei, e sorri para Katrina, não dirigindo um único olhar a Devlin – Adeus; obrigada... – falei, sem emitir qualquer som.

- Alya... _Malik_... – _Katrina murmurou uma única vez para o homem parado atrás de nós, mas não obteve resposta; eu assisti enquanto os olhos dela se enchiam de água, e apertei a mão de Linds com mais força ainda. Eu podia sentir o coração dela se partindo no meu próprio peito. _

_Por um instante insano eu cogitei simplesmente dizer para ela que não a queira mais; que ela ia ser mais feliz, que ela ia viver melhor com o clã dela, a família dela. E então eu me lembrei de quão terrível havia sido passar uma única e longa noite pensando que nunca mais a teria, e empurrei a mão dela gentilmente na direção da saída, como que oferecendo a oportunidade, egoísta demais para tentar ser forte._

Somente quando passamos pela porta foi que ergui o rosto para encará-lo. Por toda a minha adolescência, eu encarara Malik como meu porto seguro; se houvesse algum problema ele seria capaz de resolver, qualquer dúvida que eu tivesse ele iria me ajudar. Havia me acostumado com seus olhos sérios, mas gentis, com a figura forte atrás da mesa, com suas frases de efeito. Se havia algo constante na minha vida era Malik; ele nunca mudava e ele sempre estava lá. Mas agora, não mais. Eu matara alguém e estava perdendo meu segundo pai.

Malik me encarou de volta por um longo instante, e então a mão dele que segurava a porta caiu lentamente, e ele suspirou.

- Eu espero que você seja feliz, Alya – ele sussurrou, a voz suave e ainda magoada, mas não mais soando desapontada – Que os Poderes iluminem seu caminho; vá em paz – ele hesitou por um instante, e então ergueu o queixo, levando a mão de volta a porta, os olhos subitamente duros – Se alguma dia você mudar de idéia, sabe onde nos encontrar. Mas até lá... – ele olhou mais uma vez para o lado de fora.

_Eu apertei a mão dela e a encarei por um longo instante enquanto saíamos do hotel em passos lentos, meus lábios cerrados para que eu não dissesse nada; qualquer coisa que eu falasse podia a machucar ainda mais, eu sabia disso, e estava ciente demais da dor dela na minha mente para correr o risco. _

- Eu te amo – _acabei murmurando, apesar dos meus esforços, meus olhos pregados nos dela, a minha gratidão por ela ter me escolhido aparente demais na minha voz quando falei de novo_ – Obrigado.

- Me leva para casa, Jake... – foi só o que eu consegui dizer.

_Eu acenei afirmativamente, mesmo sabendo que ela não estava olhando na minha direção. A puxei pela mão na direção da moto, e nós dois subimos em silêncio; antes mesmo que eu pudesse acionar a ignição o ar da manhã foi cortado pelo barulho seco da porta se chocando contra o batente com força. Enfiando o capacete e respirando fundo, liguei a moto e dei partida, acelerando na direção de casa e da segurança e conforto do meu lar._

[hr]

_Quando eu parei a moto em frente de casa o cinza escuro das nuvens no céu competia com o rosa da luz do sol por espaço no horizonte; Linds pulou da garupa imediatamente, arrancando o capacete e me entregando, e eu encarei o chão enquanto repetia o gesto dela e arrastava a moto na direção da garagem. Eu podia sentir a mágoa dela tão claramente dentro de mim que era como se fosse a minha própria, e, a cada segundo que passava, meu medo de que talvez ela ficar comigo fosse a escolha errada aumentava. Eu não podia imaginar como seria deixar a matilha para trás pela Linds, minha família, meus amigos... Eu estava tão grato por não ter de tomar esse tipo de decisão, por eles aceitarem – em sua maior parte – quem ela era, e por ela aceitar quem eles eram, que era impossível descrever; eu não podia sequer me imaginar na posição de Linds, e ser forçado a sentir na pele o que ela estava passando era horrível. Eu queria que ela se sentisse bem, que ela voltasse a ficar feliz com a perspectiva de passar mais um tempo em La Push, que Malik deixasse de ser um imbecil filho da puta e aceitasse ela, com ou sem impressão._

_Eu podia sentir meu sangue fervendo mais uma vez, e apertei os guidões da moto com força por um instante, afastando essa linha de pensamento para tão longe de mim quanto podia, e puxando a capa de volta sobre a moto. Devagar, com as mãos nos bolsos e a minha mente forçosamente vazia, dei a volta na casa para entrar._

_Limpei os pés no tapete puído do lado de fora e então entrei, meio incerto sobre o que ia encontrar à minha espera; para meu próprio espanto, foi a cena de Linds sentada no sofá de dois lugares na sala com meu pai conversando com ela, Coragem no colo dele, o rosto sério e levemente preocupado._

- Não, eu estou bem, sério... – respondi a pergunta de tio Billy – Foram dias complicados, mas acho que agora tudo vai ficar bem.

_Andei até o sofá, apoiando a barriga na parte de trás dele enquanto me inclinava para beijar o topo da cabeça de Linds suavemente; a mão dela procurou a minha, e eu entrelacei nossos dedos em silêncio enquanto meu pai nos assistia._

- Nós ficamos preocupados com o seu desaparecimento – _meu pai sorriu para Lindsay _– Por alguns momentos eu achei que você tinha me trocado por um sogro mais respeitoso.

Ri baixinho; só o Billy mesmo.

- O senhor dá pro gasto.

- Bom – _meu pai suspirou dramaticamente, pegando A Besta nas mãos e o levantando no ar, na direção de Linds_ – Se algum dia você tomar chá de sumiço mais uma vez, eu agradeceria se, quando você voltar, prendesse seu cachorro do lado de fora – _Linds pegou Coragem, e o sorriso do meu pai se entortou de uma maneira irônica e familiar_ – Eu consigo imaginar maneiras mais agradáveis de ser acordado do que sendo mordido no nariz.

- O que eu posso fazer se ele ama os homens dessa família? Acho que ele herdou o defeito de mim.

O peito do tio Billy se estufou visivelmente.

- Para dar motivos pro seu amor acho que tenho de fazer café, não é mesmo? – ele questionou, sorrindo ainda mais enquanto Coragem me lambia.

- Com certeza, amor deve ser regado à cafeína – tentei dar meu melhor sorriso, mas o que saiu não foi tão animado assim.

_Meu pai fingiu não notar o ar murcho de Lindsay e desapareceu na direção da cozinha. Eu apertei a mão dela na minha, assistindo Coragem fazer festa no colo dela._

- Você ta bem mesmo? – _perguntei num sussurro, minha boca próxima ao ouvido dela para que meu pai não pudesse acompanhar nossa conversa_.

- Não... – respondi, sabendo que era inútil mentir para Jacob – Mas eu vou ficar, não nasci para ser Emo.

- Eu sei – _suspirei, apoiando meus joelhos no chão e meu queixo no encosto do sofá; minha bochecha estava praticamente colada à lateral do rosto de Linds enquanto eu esticava meu braço pra fazer carinho no cachorro. Nós ficamos em silêncio por um instante, e então eu criei coragem para dizer aquilo que eu achava ser a verdade_ – Eles vão perceber que estavam errados, Linds. Você vai ver só, eles vão logo se arrepender.

- Não... Não vão. A única forma de eu voltar a ser uma Právo é abdicar de você, e eu não vou. Tenho que ser adulta o suficiente para suportar as conseqüências das minhas escolhas, boas ou más, Black querido.

- É injusto que você tenha de fazer essa escolha.

- Pelo menos eu não condenei ninguém a ser perseguido por um bando de malucos dessa vez, não é?

- É – _sorri, virando meu rosto para beijar a bochecha dela_ – E, vendo pelo lado positivo... – _sussurrei, afastando meu rosto para que pudesse observá-la direito_ – Nós estamos juntos.

- Decadência – brinquei.

- Hey, não precisa ofender! – _larguei Coragem, cutucando a barriga dela com um sorriso; então, percebendo que ela não estava nem perto de se contagiar por qualquer espécie de animação, suspirei e dei a volta no sofá, me espremendo ao lado de Linds e passando um braço pelo ombro dela para que pudéssemos nos aconchegar_ – Você é uma chata, sabia? – _alfinetei, ainda sorrindo para ela_ – Mas eu infelizmente amo você assim, e não importa o quanto você queira, eu não vou te deixar em paz até o fim dos tempos.

[hr]

Terminei de vestir, (graças aos Poderes que Kevin trouxera minhas malas para La Push, porque ficar com uma peça de roupa era totalmente inaceitável) e olhei para Jacob que estava sentado na cama parecendo positivamente nervoso.

- Você não precisa ir – declarei num tom que tinha a intenção de conforto, mas eu estava quase rindo da cara dele.

- Eu _preciso_ ir – _estalei os dedos, tentando me lembrar de por que exatamente havia concordado com Lindsay sobre ir conhecer os pais dela. Quanto mais eu pensava no assunto, mais certo eu ficava de que fora uma idéia absurda, pra não dizer completamente imbecil; levar um lobisomem para conhecer os pais da namorada devia ser terminantemente proibido, porque no meu nível de nervosismo eu não tinha sequer certeza de se conseguiria me controlar._

_Respirei fundo, balançando a cabeça para me manter em foco. Eu ia conhecer os pais dela e ponto final; nada de amarelar_.

- Bom... Acho que esse é um ótimo momento para contar que eles nunca conheceram ninguém, então não faço idéia de como vão lidar – sorri, e depois ri da cara que ele fez.

- Você tem de ser a pior namorada da face da terra – _gemi baixinho, escondendo o rosto nas mãos_.

- Poxa Jacob... Você luta com bruxos, lobisomens, me agüenta... E tá com medinho dos meus pais?

- Eu estou acostumado a lidar com o sobrenatural e a botar minha vida em risco – _ergui o rosto, a encarando e sentindo meu rosto queimar_ – Lidar com pais é completamente diferente... Eu não posso simplesmente me transformar a comer eles se eles não gostarem de mim.

- É, eu ficaria meio chateada se você devorasse meus pais, é bom deixar isso bem claro, ok? Não coma eles vivos.

- Eu não vou comer eles vivos – _lancei um olhar irritado para ela e então pulei de pé, passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos e puxando eles pra trás para prender num rabo-de-cavalo_ – Eu acho que vou vomitar.

- Qualé, Jake, veja pelo lado positivo, você não é o pai dos netos deles... A coisa poderia ser bem pior!

- Você não está ajudando – _mais um olhar irritado na direção dela, mais uma risada de Linds. Eu suspirei; não tinha porque ficar nervoso. Não tinha. Não tinha. Não tinha... Quem sabe se eu repetisse isso vezes o suficiente as palavras perderiam o sentido e eu começaria a acreditar nelas_.

- Será que nós poderíamos ir? Eu tenho que avisar que não volto para Praga com eles.

- _Eles_ vão me comer vivo – gemi baixinho mais uma vez, mas me dirigi para a porta do meu quarto, em direção à saída, e então até o Rabitt.

- Vão nada, minha mãe vai te adorar... Meu pai vai te odiar até o último dia da vida dele... Simples assim.

- Eu não quero que ninguém me odeie! – _liguei o carro e dei partida, saindo de La Push tão rápido quanto podia; se era pra enfrentar as feras, que a provação acabasse logo._

- Odiar o cara é prerrogativa de ser pai, Jake.

- Charlie não me odiava – _resmunguei_.

Virei o rosto imediatamente, bicuda.

- É, ótimo! Então porque você não pega o primeiro avião atrás da Bella, quem sabe dê sorte!

_Eu levei um instante para processar a resposta dela, e então me virei lentamente para encarar o rosto carrancudo de Linds com um sorriso._

- Você não está com ciúmes da _Bells_, ta?

- É claro que não... – dei de ombros – Eu lhe castraria se você pensasse em me trair.

- Desnecessário –_ ainda sorrindo, me virei de novo para observar a pista conforme percorria o caminho familiar até a casa de Charlie_ – Eu nunca pensaria em te trair.

- Certo... – resmunguei, cruzando os braços.

- Liiinds... – _gemi o nome dela, e então ri; a cena era absolutamente ridícula_ – Você não vai ficar de bico, vai? Nem sua mãe vai gostar de mim se ela pensar que eu te fiz ficar com essa carinha... – _estendendo uma mão, fiz cócegas na barriga dela com um sorriso _– Me perdoa!

- Pára com isso! – falei, pulando para longe das mãos dele.

- Então sorria! – _balancei meus dedos perigosamente no ar, ameaçando voltar a fazer cócegas nela_.

- Certo, eu estou sorrindo, tá vendo? – apontei para o meu próprio rosto – Isso é um sorriso feliz!

- Humpf! – _ergui o queixo, tentando não rir_ – Eu sabia que você nunca conseguiria resistir a meus métodos persuasivos extremamente eficazes.

- Daqui a pouco vou lhe transformar num gato e dar para o Coragem brincar – falei, entre dentes.

- Você não faria isso com seu mais querido e único namorado, faria? – _fiz bico para ela, ainda segurando a risada_.

- Jamais! – respondi, com um sorriso maligno.

- Cuidado – _espremi os olhos para ela_ – Continue sorrindo assim e eu posso ser forçado a utilizar o método persuasivo número dois.

- Que seria?

- Parar o carro no acostamento e te agarrar até você esquecer como sorrir – _expliquei, convencido_ – Mas aí nós chegaríamos atrasados na casa do Charlie.

Apontei o dedo no centro do peito de Jacob, procurando a melhor resposta àquilo sem sucesso.

- Vamos ver o tio. – resmunguei, mais um pouco me apoiando contra o banco.

- Métodos persuasivos nunca falham – _ri, mas sem protestar, terminei de percorrer o caminho até a casa de Charlie. Pela hora em que enfiei o Rabitt na vaga no caminho de carros, eu podia sentir meu estômago dando um nó dentro de mim, qualquer traço do meu sorriso tendo desaparecido completamente_ – Chegamos.

- Certo – mais animada, pulei para fora do carro – Vamos repassar, o que você sabe dos meus pais?

- Karla é o nome da sua mãe, ela é uma professora que não sabe cozinhar, mas que vai gostar de mim. Robert é seu pai, ele é professor universitário e vai me odiar até o dia da morte dele.

- Ótimo, você captou o âmago da questão. Alguma pergunta de última hora?

_Engoli em seco._

- Acho que não.

_Linds estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa – provavelmente me desejar boa sorte ou rir da minha cara – quando a porta da sala se abriu para revelar o pai da Linds. Ele tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, os olhos claros brilhando atrás dos óculos, a expressão dele inteira demonstrando quão feliz ele estava em ver a filha._

- Princesa! – _ele bradou, abrindo os braços para Lindsay, sem sequer notar minha presença próxima a ela_.

- Oi, paizinho – depois de ter rompido relações forever com Malik, era realmente bom ver papai, então não foi surpreendente ter corrido para abraçá-lo.

- Uta!! – ele me abraçou de volta e me girou cento e oitenta graus no pórtico do tio Charlie, para então me soltar no chão e segurar meus ombros com um ar contente – Eu não faço idéia do que te fez mudar de idéia sobre ficar mais uns dias com a gente, mas fico feliz que esteja aqui, querida – ele me abraçou mais uma vez, e eu podia ouvir minha mão perguntando se eu havia chegado, lá de dentro.

- Eu tou aqui! – gritei para que mamãe me escutasse – Pai... Paisinho... Quero que o senhor conheça alguém!

As sobrancelhas do meu pai se arquearam, subindo na direção das entradas no cabelo dele.

- Conhecer alguém? – _o pai da Linds virou o rosto na minha direção, e eu tirei uma das minhas mãos do bolso para acenar para ele. Mesmo de longe eu conseguia ver que o sorriso dele sumira_ – E quem é esse?

- Esse é o Jake – respondi e sorri para mamãe que surgiu atrás dele – Oi, mãezinha!

- Meu anjo – antes que desse por mim estava sendo agarrada.

Com passos lentos me aproximei da pequena família, os olhos do pai de Linds ainda presos, muito sérios, em mim, observando cada um dos meus movimentos. Abri um sorriso para os três e esperei a mãe de Linds a largar antes de acenar de novo.

- Olá – _cumprimentei, meio sem jeito._

- E quem é esse jovem muito interessante? – minha mãe lançou um olhar curioso para mim ao ver Jake, e eu ri baixinho.

- Jacob Black, Jake.

- Muito prazer – _sorri, enfiando a mão de volta no bolso. O pai de Linds agora estava me lançando um olhar levemente irritado, sem ter dito sequer uma palavra desde que eu fora apresentado a ele._

_A porta da casa se abriu mais uma vez para revelar Charlie, que sorria para todos nós._

- Vocês não vão entr... Jake! – _o sorriso dele se abriu ainda mais, e eu fiquei aliviado de encontrar alguém que me daria algum apoio (Lindsay estaria ocupada demais rindo da minha cara pra isso, se eu conhecia bem ela)_ – Então é com _você_ que a Linds estava? – _sorri amarelo, sentindo os olhos do pai da Linds queimando buracos na minha cara, tamanha a intensidade com que ele me encarava_.

- Era com ele que eu estava – confirmei.

- Vamos entrar! – mamãe exclamou – Venha, Jacob querido, quero saber tudo de você! É o primeiro rapaz que Lindsay nos apresenta... Eu já estava realmente ficando preocupada.

- Preocupada com o quê? – horrorizei-me. Eu, lésbica? Era só o que faltava.

_A mão macia da mãe de Linds pousou no meio das minhas costas, e ela me guiou gentilmente para dentro enquanto sorria para o que Charlie falava._

- Jake é um dos garotos de La Push, o melhor amigo da Bella – _Charlie lançou um sorriso na minha direção, e eu sorri também_ – Quando Bells teve de ir visitar alguns parentes dos Cullens, foi Jake quem cuidou dela. Não foi, Jake? – _acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça, meu sorriso amarelando._

- Cuidar dela? – _o pai de Linds perguntou, às minhas costas, pontuando cada sílaba perfeitamente_ – Como assim?

- Charlie estava muito ocupado... – _eu respondi, entrando na sala e me virando para ele_ – Então ela ficou em La Push por alguns dias.

- Eu liguei para avisar a mamãe.

- É claro que ligou, e eu achei uma idéia maravilhosa! – mamãe puxou Jake para se sentar com ela no sofá e eu sufoquei o riso – É uma cultura tão maravilhosa a de vocês... Eu li tudo a respeito na viagem de avião.

- Mamãe é nerd – fiz questão de avisar ao Jake e ela me lançou um olhar feio – Mas fofa, totalmente fofa.

- Nós temos algumas lendas legais – _concordei, sorrindo e tentando não me sentir nervoso com o olhar cada minuto mais irritado do pai de Linds_ – Mas grande parte da nossa cultura desapareceu com a chegada da tecnologia.

- Nós poderíamos ficar mais um tempo aqui e conhecer a reserva não é? – mamãe virou-se para encarar papai, que estava de bico – Ora, Robert, melhore essa cara! Só você mesmo para acreditar que nenhum rapaz nunca bateria na porta.

- Minha cara está normal! – _papai exclamou, parecendo ainda mais aborrecido_ – Se você não gosta mais da minha cara então pare de gastar dinheiro para eu fazer uma cirurgia, porque ela não vai mudar só porque você pediu – _ele cruzou os braços e enfiou o queixo no peito, fazendo bico. Tio Charlie riu, colocando uma mão no ombro dele._

- Podia ser bem pior que o Jake, Robert.

- É, papai, podia ser uma garota – confirmei, sentando ao lado dele na sofá.

- Você podia ter nos avisado – meu pai resmungou, ainda de bico.

- Melhor não dar a oportunidade de ninguém sair correndo na direção oposta – sorri, abraçando o braço dele – Qualé, papai.

Ele suspirou, mas pareceu finalmente ceder. Os olhos dele foram devagar novamente até o rosto de Jake e o estudaram em silêncio.

- La Push é muito longe? – ele perguntou num tom educado e formal para Jake, mas pelo menos era um começo.

- Quinze minutos de carro daqui – _respirando fundo, tentei sorrir para o pai de Lindsay_ – Se vocês quiserem ficar eu posso mostrar a reserva para vocês, sem qualquer problema.

- É claro que vamos! – mamãe concordou na sua alegria contagiante; e as pessoas ainda perguntam por que eu sou desse jeito, com a mãe que eu tenho!

- Apenas digam quando, e eu estarei à disposição – _sorri verdadeiramente para a mãe de Linds; elas duas eram um bocado parecidas em temperamento, pra falar a verdade, e era fácil ser natural com ela._

- Você não está trabalhando? – meu pai perguntou, a voz um pouco dura, e eu apertei o braço dele, que ainda segurava; ele pareceu não notar.

- Não, por enquanto estou só estudando – _respondi, e assisti os olhos dele ficando um pouco mais duros; respirando fundo para não ficar nervoso mais uma vez, me ajeitei no sofá, buscando mentalmente por uma explicação que o convencesse; Charlie, sorrindo, deu a resposta por mim num tom jovial._

- Jake costuma ficar em casa para ajudar o Billy. Se lembra dele? Ele teve uns problemas por causa da diabetes, está numa cadeira de rodas... Jake cuida dele – _Charlie andou até mim e colocou uma mão no meu ombro, e eu o encarei com os olhos levemente arregalados; ele parecia quase orgulhoso de mim, ou algo do tipo. Eu imaginava como ele reagiria se soubesse que meu pai se virava perfeitamente bem sem mim, e que no meu tempo livre eu estava correndo pelas florestas como um lobo gigante_.

Mamãe me lançou um olhar maravilhado ao ouvir tio Charlie, e eu estava contando nos dedos os segundos até ela começar a apertar as bochechas de Jake.

- Eu adoro o tio Billy – declarei, apertando o braço de papai, implorando mentalmente que eu continuasse a agir como um ser humano – vocês vão gostar de La Push.

- Está um pouco frio para ir à praia, mas ainda dá pra conhecer o lugar – _concordei. O pai de Linds não parecia estar prestando atenção, porque quando ele falou, a voz dele saiu um pouco mais alta que o necessário, o tom dele sério, o assunto dele completamente aquém a La Push._

- E o que você pretende fazer quando parar de 'estudar'? Assumo que esteja na faculdade.

_Engoli em seco, o encarando._

- Colegial – _corrigi, minha voz um pouco sumida na garganta_ – Mas imagino que eu vá ser engenheiro ou algo do gênero. Eu quero construir carros de corrida.

- Jake tem só dezessete pai... - revirei os olhos - Será que dá para o senhor deixar de ser uma pedra no sapato, hein? - cutuquei a barriga dele - Que eu conheço todos os seus podres que o vovô me contou.

- Eu não estou sendo uma pedra no sapato, Lindsay. Estou apenas... Curioso. Curioso sobre o seu... Seu o _que_ mesmo? – ele se virou para mim, os olhos dele cheios de inocência falsa por trás dos óculos.

- Hoje em dia chama-se namorado, papai.

Os olhos dele ficaram duros mais uma vez, e eu suspirei, rolando os olhos, enquanto ele se ajeitava no sofá, virando-se para observar Jake em silêncio. Eu podia ver o lobinho suando frio, tadinho, tamanha era a tensão.

- Então agora estão oficialmente namorando? – Charlie perguntou, o tom dele contente enquanto ele dava batidinhas no ombro do Jake.

- Estamos, sim – ele respondeu, finalmente sorrindo um pouco – Eu pedi ela em namoro quatro dias atrás.

- E você nem pra me contar, querida! – minha mãe exclamou, no tom que ela usava sempre que estava ignorando meu pai, quando ele estava sendo difícil sobre algum assunto inoportuno – Estou completamente ofendida.

- Aconteceu tanta coisa nesse meio tempo, o casamento, batalhas mortais e... Mas eu o trouxe aqui, isso não me redime um pouquinho?

- Claro que redime – _a mãe de Linds se virou para mim com os olhos brilhando, e eu sorri para ela._

- Bom, já que todos fizemos as pazes e tudo mais, que tal almoçarmos? – _Charlie pulou de pé, esfregando as mãos animadamente com um enorme sorriso no rosto_ – Você vai almoçar com a gente, Jake?

- Se eu não for incomodar...

- Nenhum incômodo – _Charlie sorriu para mim, começando a andar na direção da cozinha_ – Vou pegar mais um prato e esquentar mais duas lasanhas.

- Tio... Como o senhor vai sobreviver sem a Bella? - gritei para o tio que já estava na cozinha - Ela vai enlouquecer só de imaginar que você está comendo congelados.

- Ela nunca vai ficar sabendo! – ele gritou de volta da cozinha.

- Claro que vai, eu vou lhe dedurar! – ri, e virei meu rosto para papai – Então...

- Princesa? – ele virou o rosto para mim, abrindo um sorriso fajuto.

- Eu não vou voltar para Praga com vocês.

Eu assisti em silêncio enquanto os olhos dele se arregalavam e ele ficava primeiro extremamente pálido, então extremamente vermelho, para que a pele dele finalmente decidisse por permanecer num tom de verde meio enjoado.

- Isso é alguma espécie de brincadeira de mau gosto, Lindsay? – ele perguntou calmamente.

- Não... Ainda tenho quinze dias de férias, vou ficar mais um tempo aqui na América. Me tornei muito amiga da cunhada da Bella, Alice... Temos altos planos para as próximas semanas, o senhor tem algum problema com isso? Estou de férias, pai.

- _Alice_? – ele perguntou num tom descrente, olhando na direção de Jake; minha mãe olhou, irritada, de volta para ele por Jake, e ele respirou fundo – Você tem um emprego – ele apontou o óbvio entre dentes.

- Na verdade, eu estive pensando a respeito... Eu já estou nesse estágio há tempo demais, o senhor vive falando que a faculdade é uma época para ter várias experiências de trabalho, e acho que o senhor está certo! Eu preciso inovar, conhecer novas pessoas, outros ramos... Pretendo procurar um novo estágio assim que voltar para casa.

- Em _quinze_ dias. Para você _passear_. Com _Alice_.

- Tudo bem - sorri, calma.

- Tudo bem? – ele repetiu, o tom dele ainda um pouco alterado; anos e anos de mentiras haviam me ensinado a como fazer aquilo sair direitinho, como se fosse idéia dele, então ele logo pararia de protestar.

- Querido, são novas experiências para a Lindsay. Você quem quis que ela viesse aqui para tentar se afastar das más influências de Praga... E Alice parecia tão simpática, ontem – minha mão ofereceu, em ajuda.

- Pois é... as Más influências - revirei os olhos.

- Agora chega disso - mamãe afastou o assunto com um aceno de mão - Você gosta de carros? Lindsay lhe contou que o pai de Rob trabalhou na Ford? Ele construía motores.

- Mesmo? – _me esquecendo por um momento da ira de Robert Prescott, levantei os olhos para ele e sorri_ – Eu conheço algum dos trabalhos dele?

- Ele trabalhou a maior parte da vida nos projetos do Mustang – _ele admitiu, o peito inchando de orgulho por um momento, se esquecendo completamente da própria raiva, também_ – Na primeira e segunda geração, principalmente. Ele ajudou a construir o motor V8.

- Ele ajudou a fazer o V8 big-block? – _eu perguntei; eu podia sentir meu coração acelerando só de pensar em ajudar a criar um hit de mercado como o V8 tinha sido. Robert assinalou afirmativamente com a cabeça, sorrindo._

- Ele me deu um Mach 1 conversível no meu aniversário de dezesseis anos.

- Isso é chato... - simplesmente comentei, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de papai, mas fiquei observando-os trocarem frases, o que era bom.

- Não, isso é brilhante! – _corrigi, olhando rapidamente para Lindsay_ – Quem dera eu tivesse ganho um Mustang Mach 1 no meu aniversário de dezesseis anos... – _suspirei, apoiando o rosto nas mãos, mal notando o olhar encantado que a mãe de Linds dividia entre mim e Robert_ – Eu tive de me contentar com o esqueleto de um Volks Rabbit... Pelo menos eu consegui terminar o carro, o que foi bom.

- Você construiu um Rabbit? – meu pai perguntou, impressionado, para Jake. Eu rolei os olhos para mamãe, que rolou os olhos de volta para mim.

- Peça por peça – Jake estufou o peito, orgulhoso, e foi com algum esforço que não ri – Deu um pouco de trabalho, mas pelo menos eu pude fazer alguns ajustes no modelo original enquanto trabalhava.

- Quanto você consegue nele?

- De zero a sessenta milhas em nove-ponto-cinco segundos.

- _Wow_! – o peito do Jake se estufou mais, e a cada palavra ele se parecia mais um pavão.

- Vocês não vêm jantar? – tio Charlie perguntou da cozinha, e eu suspirei, aliviada, me afastando do meu pai e pulando de pé.

- Estamos indo, Charlie! – meu pai bradou, ficando de pé também.

- Gostava mais do vovô quando ele colecionava selos... - agarrei o braço da mãe a puxando na direção da sala de jantar.

- Pense pelo lado positivo, seu pai o odeia um pouco menos - ela sussurrou de volta.

- Seu pai é brilhante – _sussurrei para Lindsay quando ela finalmente desgrudou da mãe e se sentou ao meu lado na mesa de jantar. O pai e a mãe dela estavam sentados diretamente à nossa frente, e Charlie estava parado na ponta, colocando quatro grandes lasanhas de microondas fumegantes na mesa._

- Se você acha, pode pegá-lo para você - mostrei-lhe a língua.

- Eu tenho você, e ele vem no pacote – _ri, beijando a bochecha dela enquanto lhe tomava a mão por debaixo da mesa, levantando os olhos para assistir Karla e Robert conversando animadamente com Charlie, fingindo de maneira muito efetiva não notar nossa conversa_ – Estou contente o suficiente com esse arranjo.

[hr]

Pisquei algumas vezes, sentindo os olhos pesados; com o estômago cheio e a conversa entediante (para mim, porque para eles parecia ser a coisa mais fascinante do mundo falar sobre barcos e tabelas de maré) de Jake, tio Charlie e papai, era quase impossível lutar contra o sono. Eu não estava realmente com vontade de dormir no sofá – a idéia da dor de pescoço que eu ia sentir depois me dava arrepios – então, quando eu tinha certeza que estava prestes a morrer de tédio, me empurrei do sofá e fiquei de pé. Sem dar qualquer desculpa, saí da sala na direção da varanda para encontrar minha mãe sentada no degrau que dava para o caminho de carros, um livro no colo, as costas encostadas numa coluna de madeira que segurava o telhado, um sorriso no rosto.

- Já desistiu?

- Eu queria que eles se dessem bem, mas não que virassem os melhores amigos - resmunguei, me encostando na parede, deslizando até o chão.

- Daqui a pouco seu pai vai se lembrar que ele roubou a menininha dele e vão ser carrancas para todos os lados mais uma vez, não se preocupe.

- Ele não roubou... Mãe, por favor - rolei os olhos - Jake é... Não é... Entende?

- Você está fazendo quase tanto sentido quando eles, enquanto estavam conversando sobre carros.

- Jake não é como nenhum cara que eu já tenha conhecido - explicitei, me doendo muito por dentro; deveria ser proibido ter que explicar isso para uma mãe.

- Eu sei – mamãe fechou o livro de vez, o apoiando no colo enquanto sorria para mim – Até uma pessoa cega perceberia, querida.

- Talvez... Talvez eu fique um pouco mais que quinze dias aqui - falei, em tom de confidência meio preocupado. Será que ela iria dar escândalo?

Ela me encarou por um longo instante, em silêncio. Quando ela falou, ela soava um pouco preocupada, mas não parecia prestes a arrancar a minha cabeça – ou a de Jacob.

- Lindsay... Eu sei que é a primeira vez que você se sente assim... E quão especial deve parecer... E mágico, e maravilhoso, eterno... Mas... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior – Você não acha que talvez esteja indo um pouco... Rápido demais?

- Eu não pretendo casar com ele e nem lhe dar netos - garanti - eu só quero um tempo a mais por aqui, para ter alguma certeza, eu não estou pronta para deixar Jake.

- Eu sei, querida, eu sei... – ela suspirou, brincando com a aba do livro – Mas... Vocês estão namorando há quatro dias. Entende?

- Oficialmente- salientei.

- Você está aqui há menos de um mês, quanto tempo vocês podem ter tido juntos? Linds, querida, você está falando sobre largar sua faculdade por um garoto que mal conhece...!

- Eu sei que pode parecer uma loucura, e em qualquer outra situação eu concordaria plenamente, mas... Isso... Não vai acontecer comigo de novo, mãe, eu sei. Olha, eu sei também que a senhora vai falar que eu sou jovem demais, que vou me apaixonar centenas de outras vezes na vida e tal... Mas eu não vou não. - tentei transmitir a verdade nas minhas palavras, mas como explicar para mamãe que Jake era a outra parte da minha alma?!

Alguma parte da verdade deve ter transparecido na minha voz, entretanto, por que de repente o olhar da minha mãe na minha direção era diferente, um pouco assombrado, um pouco descrente. Ela abriu a boca pra dizer alguma coisa uma, duas, três vezes, e então suspirou, o corpo dela todo caindo conforme o ar escapava por entre os lábios dela.

- Meu Deus, querida – foi tudo o que ela disse, os dedos apertando o livro com tanta força que as juntas dela estava brancas.

- Eu sei... Eu lutei contra ele até o último momento, e perdi vergonhosamente.

Para meu horror os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, e antes que eu pudesse reagir, ela estava me puxando para um abraço apertado.

- Oh, querida...

- O que foi? - indaguei, horrorizada.

- Você está crescendo tão rápido...! - oi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer antes de começar a chorar. Em silêncio eu comecei a rezar para que isso fosse apenas TPM.

- Eu não estou morrendo, eu só estou namorando, mãe - tentei lembrá-la.

- Eu sei, eu sei...! – ela se afastou, limpando as lágrimas do rosto e sorrindo para mim – É só que... E isso vai soar horrível... Mas eu não achei que fosse estar viva para ver o dia em que _você_ ia se sentir assim! Quer dizer, você estava sempre 'só se divertindo' e saindo com Devlin, e agarrando meninos com o Kevin, e passeando por Praga, e eu não achei que você fosse... – ela balançou a cabeça em negativa, soltando um muxoxo, parecendo desapontada consigo mesma – Eu devo ser a pior mãe do mundo por achar que minha filha nunca amaria alguém. Céus, eu vou direto pro inferno.

- Eu tenho a ligeira impressão que isso não está entre os pecados capitais, relaxa... A senhora acha que o pai... Não vai enlouquecer?

- Ah, ele vai ficar completamente lívido – mamãe riu, enxugando os últimos resquícios de lágrimas no rosto e dando de ombros – Mas você conhece ele. Com um pouco de jeitinho a gente faz ele entender.

- Obrigada, mamãe. - sorri para ela, enquanto as gargalhadas do homens atravessavam o cômodo até nós.

- Será que devemos nos unir a eles? – ela perguntou, fazendo uma careta.

- Não... Que tal se déssemos a volta na casa e atacássemos a geladeira? Têm doces lá que a Bella deixou.

- Doces! – mamãe pulou de pé e me puxou pelo braço para fora da varanda, para darmos a volta na casa – Nada melhor neste momento, enquanto eu me recupero do choque, do que um pouco de açúcar no sangue.

* * *

**N.A.:** Oiiiii pessoal! Aqui está o novo capítulo!!! Juliana, para variar, não esta podendo aproveitar a vida de desempregada porque tem coisas demais a fazer, mas hoje eu tirei umas horinhas para betar o capítulo, responder as reviews e postar o capítulo para vocês! Espero que gostem...

Beijos!!!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:** Um pouco de paz e um pouco de futuro no presente...

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

- Acredita nisso? – me virei para olhá-lo – Acabou... Não temos vidas para salvar, lutas para lutar, pais para paparicar...

- É inacreditável. Uma parte de mim está esperando que alguma coisa exploda... Murphy não pode ter finalmente tirado férias.

- Não diga isso! Faz mais de uma semana que eu não pinto as unhas – resmunguei, olhando para as probres coitadas lascadas e sem uma gota de esmalte.

- Tadinha... As unhas vão _cair_ em protesto por não estarem vermelhas – _ri, pegando a mão direita dela e beijando as cinco unhas lentamente_ – Algo me diz que elas vão sobreviver mais algumas horas sem esmalte.

- É? – ergui o rosto para encontrar o olhar sacana que eu tanto amava.

- Com certeza.

* * *

**Reviews!**

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**Evoluxa **– Concordo plenamente com você! A Linds jamais conseguiria se esquecer completamente do Jake, nem mesmo com um feitiço fodástico do Malik! Amém por ela ter se lembrado dele no final, né? Jake e Linds é tuuudo! xD

**Raquel Rocha** – Oh, querida, não chora!!! /abraça leitora/ No fim ela se lembrou e eles ficaram juntos de novo? Viu como tudo sempre dá certo no final? Ficamos muito felizes em saber que você adorou o capítulo, e esperamos que goste desse daqui também!

**Thassila Vieira** – Eu vou te dizer por que você pensou que era tudo culpa do Malik: porque era! Hauhauhaua Sexto sentido! Espero que o barraco tenha sido a altura, e que você tenha gostado do capítulo!

**Lala Ribeiro** – Então talvez ela não tenha exatamente explodido o hotel... Mas ela fez um barraco descente, vai! Valeu a pena a espera, eu espero! Hauhauhaua Anyways, ficamos muito felizes que você tenha nos acompanhado até aqui, e esperamos que você continue plugada! Falta pouco para o final...

**Gisele Choiseul **– Me diga, o que seria das histórias de amor se não houvessem desafios à altura, que colocam o amor a prova? Espero que não tenha ficado muito desapontada com o fato de que nenhum hotel foi explodido nesse capítulo...

**Clara Oliveira** – Obrigada! A gente também gosta muito desse cap! (mas por algum motivo obscuro, preferimos a NC, sorry... xD)

**Lih **– Preciso dizer que seu "eu acho...?" foi muito bem colocado? XD

**nayara **– hauahuahu Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado, nayara! Esperamos que este capítulo tenha ficado à altura do que você esperava!

**Bu **– Ficamos extremamente honradas com a sua excessão e o seu comentário cheio de gritos histéricos! Anyways... Nós nem somos tão cruéis assim, afinal das contas, ele acabou com ela, não acabou? xD Então nada de chutes nos traseiros, seja boazinha ou a gente volta a parar de atualizar! Hauhaa

**Kagome Juju Assis** – Parece que todo mundo adorou essa quote! Anyways, espero que não tenha chorado com o capítulo anterior, e que não tenha ficado muito chateasda por nào ter havido nenhuma explosão de verdade nesse capítulo....

**Evelyn **– Sim, puta sacanagem, mas como a única pessoa no universo que entende o Malik, eu posso te dizer que ele teve seus motivos... Anyways, que bom que gostou do capítulo passado, espero que tenha gostado desse também!

**Isabela de Lincourt** – Nada de matança, eu gosto demais do Malik e do Falcom pra fazer algo contra eles... (sim, eu tenho um gosto esquisito para personagens!) E siiiiim, claro que ela tirou o colar! Nós amamos Jake/Linds demais para perder uma oportunidade de fazê-los felizes, né?

**Deebs** – Nós entendemos perfeitamente a sua paixão pela fic, nós também somos apaixonadas por ela... Linds e Jake são perfeitos juntos, e eles merecem ser felizes! Esperamos que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

**Aline M.** – Sentimos saudades de você! XD Esperamos que tneha gostado de todos esses capítulos que você não pode deixar reviews, e que tenha gostado desse também! Bem-vinda de volta!

**Iaah** – Seu pedido é uma ordem! Novo cap!

**ana carolina freitas** – Que bom que está gostando tanto da fic! Esperamos que nos ature por mais um pouquinho, logo, logo acaba!


	32. Prescott & Black

**CAPÍTULO XXXI**

**- Prescott & Black –**

Estávamos em frente à imensa janela de vidro observando os aviões. Eu sabia que um daqueles era o que estava levando meus pais de volta para Praga, mas não tinha certeza de qual. Os dias que se passaram haviam sido interessantes; meu pai até estava odiando um pouco menos o Jake (mas claro que eu tinha certeza que essa situação iria mudar nas próximas semanas quando eu avisasse que iria ficar mais um pouco na América). Mas eu não iria me preocupar com isso agora, não quando tudo parecendo FINALMENTE estar bem.

- Enfim... Sós – _sorri, olhando para o rosto de Linds, e apertando um pouco os ombros dela com meu braço. Não é que eu não tivesse gostado dos pais dela, ou de passar tempo com eles; é que depois de todo aquele rolo com os bruxos, a única coisa que eu queria era algum tempo sozinho com Linds, e eu não havia conseguido nenhum com os pais dela por perto. Seria bom poder aproveitá-la sozinho, por mais que fosse por apenas alguns dias, antes dela ser abduzida por Alice para elas procurarem faculdades_.

- Acredita nisso? – me virei para olhá-lo – Acabou... Não temos vidas para salvar, lutas para lutar, pais para paparicar...

- É inacreditável. Uma parte de mim está esperando que alguma coisa exploda... Murphy não pode ter finalmente tirado férias.

- Não diga isso! Faz mais de uma semana que eu não pinto as unhas – resmunguei, olhando para as probres coitadas lascadas e sem uma gota de esmalte.

- Tadinha... As unhas vão _cair_ em protesto por não estarem vermelhas – _ri, pegando a mão direita dela e beijando as cinco unhas lentamente_ – Algo me diz que elas vão sobreviver mais algumas horas sem esmalte.

- É? – ergui o rosto para encontrar o olhar sacana que eu tanto amava.

- Com certeza.

* * *

_Eu podia ouvir a respiração melódica de Linds cortando o silêncio do quarto ritmicamente, de acordo com a cadência do peito dela, inflando e murchando suavemente contra o braço que a prendia contra mim. Era a primeira vez em uma semana que nós dormíamos juntos, a primeira vez em uma semana que eu sentia o corpo de Lindsay colado completamente ao meu, que eu sentia o suor dela grudando na minha pele, o gosto dela daquele jeito na minha boca._

_Depois de tudo o que havíamos passado, era bom saber que ela ainda pertencia a mim de um jeito tão completo._

_Suspirando, eu escondi o nariz nos cabelos de Linds, meu dedão percorrendo o caminho da clavícula dela de um lado a outro repetidas vezes; sem ter a intenção de fazer isso, meus dedos desceram pela pele dela lentamente, cuidadosamente, buscando marcas ou sinais. Eu estivera distraído demais com meus outros sentidos para fazer isso antes, mas agora que ela estava dormindo tão calmamente, que ela estava tão distraída, eu não podia me impedir de ter certeza. Eu precisava ter certeza de que Helena não conseguira deixar nenhuma marca eterna na pele perfeita de Lindsay, nenhum machucado mais fundo do que a mera lembrança do que ocorrera, nenhuma memória mais horrível do que os dias que eu fora forçado a ficar separado de Linds._

_Meus dedos percorrem a pele lisa lentamente, explorando, buscando em silêncio. Eu afastei meu rosto dos cabelos dela e lhe observei as costas; trazendo minha mão ao redor da cintura dela, subi a linha da coluna com a ponta dos meus dedos, espremendo os olhos na escuridão para buscar por sinais pálidos, por marcas rosadas, por elevações e distorções na pele perfeita dela. Quando não achei nada nas costas, segui caminho descendo pelos braços dela, meu peito colado às costas de Linds e meu pescoço esticado para meus olhos poderem acompanhar a descida dos meus dedos contra a pele dela, até que eles se encaixaram contra os dela e eu virei a mão dela com a palma para cima, para encontrar as únicas cicatrizes visíveis em toda a extensão de Linds._

_Meu dedão largou o dela e eu apertei nossas mãos mais um pouco para alcançar a larga cicatriz branca no pulso dela, onde antes estivera a mandala. Tracei a marca em silêncio, e então meu coração deu um salto acrobático dentro do meu peito quando Linds falou._

- É a única cicatriz que ficou – _ela murmurou, sorrindo, mas a voz dela parecia terrivelmente alta no silêncio do quarto_ – Não deixaram nenhuma cicatriz da guerra com a Helena para eu poder me vangloriar.

- É melhor assim –_ eu trouxe a mão dela para o alto e beijei a cicatriz_ – Eu te acordei?

- Sim – confirmei, e ele fez uma careta; do que adiantava negar se ele saberia no segundo seguinte que eu estava mentindo? – Não tem problema.

- Você tava dormindo tão bonitinha... Só a besta aqui mesmo pra te acordar. Desculpa – _reclamei, beijando a bochecha dela._

_De seu canto no quarto, Coragem latiu, como que dizendo que não havia sido 'A Besta' que acordara Linds. Eu rolei os olhos e mostrei a língua pro cachorro, apertando Lindsay um pouco mais contra mim._

Ri baixinho.

- Ele está certo... Ele tá quietinho no canto dele.

- Vocês dois devem ter um complô pra transformar a minha vida num inferno, né?

- Não, não... Nós dois amamos muito você, seu mal agradecido.

- Que bela maneira de mostrar o amor de vocês por mim, me pentelhando – _resmunguei, mostrando a língua pra Linds também._

- Nós podemos procurar outra pessoa que dê mais valor ao nosso amor, né Coragem? – eu chutei os lençóis pra longe, fazendo que ia me levantar.

- Não, não! – _rindo, eu apertei ela contra o meu corpo apenas o suficiente para que ela não tivesse a mínima chance de escapar, e puxei os lençóis de volta_ – Eu dou valor, eu juro que dou valor!

- Você é tão previsível, Black – alfinetei, enquanto voltava a me aconchegar a ele.

- Você está na minha cabeça, não é tão difícil me prever, assim – _resmunguei, fazendo bico. Ela riu, e então caímos num silêncio confortável por alguns minutos, minha mão acariciando por vontade própria as costas dela; eu estava acordado demais para tentar dormir, ou para tentar deixar ela dormir, então, quando cansei de ficar em silêncio, puxei o primeiro assunto que me veio à cabeça_ – Afinal de contas... Como você pretende entrar na faculdade pra ficar por aqui? Já faz meses que as inscrições terminaram...

- Alice está cuidando disso nesse momento com ajuda do Emmett. Eu liguei para ela e isso entrou no assunto e ela disse um "Deixa comigo!" muito feliz... Além de Esme estar procurando um lugar para eu morar também... Agora que a Bella saiu, eles precisam de um outro ser humano de estimação, sabe?

- Você não vai acabar me largando por Emmet ou Jasper que nem a Bella fez, vai? – _perguntei, cutucando a barriga dela_ – Porque se você me trocasse pelo Coragem eu até levava na boa, mas por um vampiro não cola!

- Por mais que eu seja totalmente LOUCA pelo Emmett, nós somos parecidos demais para termos qualquer coisa, iria ficar muito chato depois de um tempo.

- E Jasper? Não vai dispensar ele também? – _perguntei, cutucando a barriga dela de novo e arqueando uma sobrancelha pra me fingir de desconfiado._

- Ele é o marido de uma das minhas melhores amigas, Jacob, ele é mulher.

- Humpf, é bom que seja mesmo – _estufei as bochechas, fazendo bico, e então sorri_ – Bom, e você tem alguma idéia do que Alice vai fazer pra te conseguir uma vaga? E onde vocês vão tentar?

- Eu imagino que ela vá subornar pessoas... - respondi com um ar pensativo - E algo por perto, Tacoma, Seattle... No máximo em algum estado vizinho. Eu não vou fazer esse rolo todo para me mudar para a _Flórida_.

- Preferencialmente um lugar para o qual eu possa correr se sentir saudades – _comentei_.

- Você vai invadir meu quarto a noite quando eu menos esperar?

- Só pra dar um oi – _sorri meu melhor sorriso._

- SÓ? - arregalei um tantinho os olhos - Mas daí não tem graça.

- Bom... – _fiz uma careta pensativa, e então me aproximei do ouvido dela, sussurrando baixinho minha resposta_ - Acho que eu posso conceder alguns beijos... – _para demonstrar meu ponto, beijei o lóbulo da orelha dela, e então o pescoço_ – Alguns amassos... – _continuei beijando o pescoço dela até alcançar o pequeno vão entre as clavículas dela_ – E... – _minha mão subiu lentamente pelo corpo de Linds até que eu alcançasse o seio dela com a ponta dos dedos, fechando minha palma gentilmente sobre ele_ – Se você for muito boazinha... – _levantei o rosto e sorri para ela, voltando a descer minha mão para sua posição praticamente casta na cintura dela_ – Talvez algo mais.

- Acho que vou pensar duas vezes antes de fechar a janela – mostrei a língua, sentindo meu corpo estremecer sob o toque dele.

- Pode parecer surpreendente pra você – _comentei, sorrindo_ – Mas eu também sei tocar a campainha, sabe? Eu vou estar levemente sem roupas, mas eu ainda posso usar as boas maneiras...

- Ora, eu não sabia que tocar campainhas fazia parte dos seus dons... Oh, agora sim a coisa mudou de figura, Jacob Black, você subiu - ergui a mão e mostrei os dedos para ele - dois pontos por causa disso.

- E em que classe isso me coloca? Homo erectus?

- Magina, você está quase... _Quase_ chegando ao Homo sapiens!

- Wow! Preciso aprender a baixar a tampa do vaso sanitário logo, então, pra ver se subo de vez de categoria!

- Você não abaixa? - soergui a sobrancelha - Ok, agora realmente vou pensar se o convidarei para passar um dia lá em casa.

- Hey! – _girei, a prendendo contra a cama_ – Eu sou seu namorado, eu tenho pleno direito de ir e vir na sua casa!

- Quem disse? Eu preciso te convidar, sabe?

- Eu sou mais forte que seus sistemas de segurança, e com certeza que uma mera tranca de porta – _me gabei, beijando a ponta do nariz dela_ – Nada é forte o suficiente pra me manter longe de você quando eu quero te ver.

- Quer dizer que eu não tenho escapatória? Você vai me encher o saco por mais quatro séculos?

- Exatamente.

* * *

Nós estávamos quase acabando de comer nossos hambúrgueres, horas mais tarde, quando Alice se materializou do meu lado, dando saltinhos no mesmo lugar.

- Você não sabe o que eu vi!! – ela exclamou, sem parar de pular. Me virei para Jake, lançando um olhar de aviso para que ele parasse de encarar Alice como se uma segunda cabeça tivesse acabado de surgir no pescoço dela, e então me voltei de novo pra vampira saltitante.

- Alguma coisa que lhe tirou da cama antes das dez da manhã... Ow, espere, você não dorme! O que você viu, Alice?

- Você!! – ela exclamou, parando de pular e agarrando meus pulsos – Eu vi você!

- É... - concordei com os olhos arregalados - Eu estou na sua frente, seria estranho se você não me visse.

- No futuro, sua retardada – ela largou minhas mãos, rolando os olhos, e então abriu o maior sorriso que eu já havia visto ela dar – Eu tive uma visão que envolvia você!

- Como assim? Eu pensei que você não pudesse mais ver meu futuro por causa do Jake!

- Ok, então talvez eu não tenha visto vocês... – ela admitiu, relutantemente, mas de súbito ela estava sorrindo e pulando de novo – Mas que se dane, eu vi algo que tem a ver com você! – ela deu mais pulinhos – Eu te arranjei um estágio!!!

- Está falando sério? - indaguei, deixando até o hamburguer de lado - Isso é maravilhoso, meu pai não vai me matar e cortar minha cabeça fora, só me matar! Conta TUDO!

- Eu vi Arthur Erickson aceitando que você estagiasse com ele!! – ela gritou, pulando ainda mais.

- Arthur... Arthur Erickson? Alice... Isso não é... - comecei e notei que estava gaguejando - po-possível!

- Quem é a amiga mais brilhante de todo o universo? – Alice parou de pular, botando as mãos nos quadris e batendo os cílios; Jake riu às minhas costas, mas eu não conseguia nem brigar com ele. Arthur Erickson ia me contratar!

- VOCÊ! - gritei em plenos pulmões e a abracei com força - Eu não acredito!

- Tacoma é muito longe pra você, Jacob? – _Alice perguntou por cima do ombro de Linds, sorrindo para mim; dei de ombros. Eu podia correr até lá em menos de uma hora, se quisesse_ – Estamos esperando uma resposta da Universidade essa semana – _Alice completou, afastando Lindsay dela para poder a olhar nos olhos._

- E essa você não sabe a resposta? – _perguntei, pulando de pé quando terminei de comer meu hambúrguer._

- Eu coloquei o endereço da sua casa para receber correspondência, então não temos como saber – _Alice fez uma cara de desgosto, largando Lindsay de vez; e então sorriu de novo_ – Mas nossa pequena Lindsay é tão inteligente que eu tenho certeza de que vão aceitá-la sem problemas.

- Pequena Lindsay? Eu sou vinte centímetros mais alta que você, nanica - rolei os olhos - Bella mandou noticias? Como está minha amada Europa?

- Velha e entediante, como sempre – Alice também rolou os olhos – Bella está apaixonada. As apostas estão dois contra um de que quando ela se transformar ela vai querer se mudar pra Noruega.

- Noruega? - fiz uma careta - Eu fui lá no mês passado, eles não tomam banho, sabia?

- Nós também não – Alice sorriu brilhantemente.

- Você sabe o quanto isso é... Nojento?

- Ah, pare de torrar. Nós estamos mortos, não suamos nem nada – _Alice rolou os olhos, acenando uma mão para Lindsay, e então olhou para mim e de volta para Linds_ – Bom, então essas eram as boas novas.

- Como anda a busca pelo AP?

- De mal a pior. Você pensaria que teriam mais coberturas _realmente_ cobertas, mas parece que janelas são o novo hit arquitetônico.

- Como? - arregalei os olhos - Alice, olha, eu sou uma gastadora compulsiva... Mas eu sei os meus limites, e eles giram em torno do que eu tenho na minha poupança!

- Ah, nãooo – Alice gemeu, pegando minhas mãos nas dela – Me diz que você não vai ser que nem a Bella e dar pitis toda vez que a gente quiser te dar um presente!

- Eu não me importo com presentes, adoro eles... Mas coberturas não são presentes!

- Prometo que ela não vai ser muito grande!

- É uma cobertura! Eu estava pensando num AP de um quarto, sala e cozinha para eu me enfurnar quando voltar da faculdade! - tentei explicar - Jacob, me ajude!

- Alice, se você comprar uma cobertura pra Linds eu vou ter de subir o elevador até lá pelado – _franzi o cenho, tentando parecer austero, mas era realmente difícil quando Alice Cullen estava fazendo tanto bico_ – Não vai ser muito legal.

- Ok, ok! – _ela suspiro, frustrada, lançando um olhar irritado para nós dois_ – Um quarto, enfurnado no primeiro andar pro cachorro desajeitado poder pular pela janela!

- Alice, você não vai gastar centenas de milhares de dólares, sou eu que vou pagar por ele com as minhas economias, entende?!

- Se você faz tanta questão de pagar com as suas economias, porque você não fica de uma vez no campus, no prédio Cullen? – _ela mostrou a língua pra Linds, cruzando os braços_ - É mais barato.

- No prédio Cullen?! Vocês têm um prédio no campus?!

- Ainda não, mas não vai demorar pra eles terminarem de construir – ela rolou os olhos mais uma vez.

- E, tipo... Por que vocês estão construindo um prédio no campus?

- _Nós_ não estamos construindo nada – ela suspirou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – Nós apenas fizemos uma doação, e ele resolveram nomear o prédio em honra a nossa família.

- Ah... Certo... Uma doação... Vocês são os vampiros mais capitalistas que já conheci na vida. Ok, vocês também são os únicos, mas você me entendeu.

- Como você esperava que eles fossem aceitar sua admissão tardia? – o cenho de Alice se franziu enquanto ela me encarava – Nós vivemos num mundo capitalista, temos de nos adaptar às regras!

- Eu poderia ficar morgando um ano a espera de entrar pelos meus próprios méritos - comentei, pensativa.

- Ou... Você podia parar de ser chata, aceitar o presente, entrar na faculdade agora, conseguir o estágio com Arthur Erickson e continuar falando com seus pais!

Um segundo...

Dois segundos...

Três segundos...

- Ok, eu concordo com a parte da faculdade. Mas não vou deixar você gastar dinheiro numa cobertura!

Alice sorriu, novamente serelepe.

- Ok! Nada de coberturas para Linds!

- Alice, eu conheço essa cara!

- Que cara? – ela tentou parecer inocente, sem muito sucesso.

- A de que você vai usar minhas palavras contra mim!

- Lindsay! Eu nunca usaria suas palavras contra você!

- Sei... - disse, entre dentes, e nesse instante o celular de Alice tocou loucamente, chamando nossa atenção. Ela levou o aparelho minúsculo ao ouvido e começou a travar uma conversa em alta velocidade com quem aprecia ser Esme.

- Elas acharam um apartamento – _eu anunciei, abraçando Linds por trás enquanto Alice continuava falando com a vampira mais velha no telefone; era provavelmente rápido demais para Lindsay entender, mas Esme aprecia ter achado o apartamento perfeito em Tacoma._

- E o que mais de terrível você está escutando?

- É uma cobertura... Com um ótimo centro de entretenimento do prédio, mas com jardins cobertos... O prédio é novo, mas as janelas são pequenas na maior parte dos cômodos... E são só cinco andares, então é fácil de pular, se quiserem... – _franzi o cenho_ – Cacete, _esse_ é o preço?

- Quê?! - gritei, me levantando.

_Alice lançou um olhar feio na minha direção e se despediu de Esme, fechando o celular._

- Jacob, eu pensei que você ia me ajudar nessa! – _ela sibilou rapidamente para mim, e eu dei de ombros._

- Eu me assustei, desculpa.

- Quanto?! - exigi saber.

- Menos do que você imagina – Alice abriu um sorriso brilhante para mim.

- _Quanto_, Alice?!

Ela rolou os olhos nas órbitas.

- Esme já deu uma oferta no apartamento, Lindsay; você vai partir o coração dela se disser que não vai aceitar.

- Eu não caio nessa... Eu não vou casar com nenhum filho da Esme, eu não tenho que agradá-la.

- Você – Alice estreitou os olhos para mim – está pior que a Bella.

- Você não imagina o quanto pé no saco eu posso ser! - devolvi.

- Menos de cem mil dólares, ok? Não é uma quantidade exorbitante! É menos do que Edward pagou na moto do Jasper!

- Cem... Cem mil? E como você acha que eu vou pagar isso?

Alice suspirou, batucando os dedos no celular numa velocidade alta demais para meus olhos acompanharem.

- Ok, vamos fazer um acordo? Nós compramos o apartamento... Você aluga ele da gente.

- Isso parece mais justo... - soltei o ar que estava prendendo. - Quanto?

- Cem dólares ao mês? – Alice ofereceu, sorrindo.

- Eu gasto cem dólares quando vou no shopping, Alice - cruzei os braços - Vou tratar de negócios com Jasper, ele é mais realista.

- Duzentos dólares? – ela ofereceu de novo, dando um passo para mais perto, como que impedindo o caminho.

- Por semana? - sorri de volta.

Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram.

- Quinzena, e é minha última proposta.

- Feito! - estendi a mão para que ela apertasse - Se o apartamento valer duzentos mil, será duzentos por semana.

Alice rolou os olhos, apertando minha mão.

- Eu te odeio – ela sussurrou para mim, parecendo contrariada enquanto Jake me abraçava de novo – Você fede e é uma negociadora terrível.

- Você me adora e quando eu tomar um banho e ficar longe do Jake, estarei cheirando bem outra vez - sorri, e olhei pra ele - Nada pessoal.

- Você também fede, Alice, não se preocupe – _declarei amigavelmente (céus, o que estava acontecendo comigo?), e ela rolou os olhos para mim_.

- Bom, eu tenho de ir para Tacoma ajudar Esme com o contrato. Vocês prometem se comportar?

- Não - respondemos em uníssono.

* * *

_Eu parei o Rabbit no endereço que Alice havia me dado. O prédio de tijolos expostos parecia simpático; as flores estavam bem-cuidadas, as janelas brancas reluziam sob a luz da lua, e um porteiro sorridente nos observava em silêncio, Alice e Emmett parados diretamente atrás dele, parecendo impacientes._

- O lugar é simpático – _eu comentei, tirando o cinto de segurança e saindo do carro. Eu podia ver os olhos de Lindsay brilhando na direção do largo prédio de apartamentos à beira-mar._

- Eu estava esperando odiar... - resmunguei, contrariada, olhando a minha volta, sentindo a maresia grudando na minha pele; eu nunca morara perto do mar, aquilo era novo.

- Mesmo? – _franzi o cenho, terminando de dar a volta no carro e pegando a mão dela na minha, a puxando na direção da entrada_ – Eu achei que você confiava no gosto da Esme.

- Eu confio, confio demais... Mas, se eu odiasse, eles não iriam gastar tanto dinheiro, entende? - olhei ao redor, adorando cada florzinha do jardim da frente.

- Eu tenho a triste impressão de que eles _gostam_ de gastar o dinheiro, Linds – _ergui uma sobrancelha para ela, sorrindo enquanto subíamos os cinco degraus que nos separavam do prédio e do olhar atento de Alice_.

- Eu também adoro - dei de ombros - Mas nós mortais temos limites.

- Vocês demoraram – Alice disse a guisa de cumprimento para nós dois.

- Estávamos na cama - retruquei a guisa de desculpas.

- Imaginamos – Emmett sorriu para nós, dando um delicado 'soquinho' no braço de Alice – Vamos lá, pare de fazer bico, nós temos um apartamento para conhecer.

- Em que andar fica? - indaguei a Alice e olhei para Emmett, reparando que ele estava sozinho, sem a mala loira dele - Existe alguma chance da Rosalie me odiar menos?

- Não – Emmett respondeu prontamente, sorrindo – Mas tem como ela te odiar mais, se algum dia você se perguntou. Se quiser saber como, eu ficarei mais do que contente de te dar dicas, aliás.

- Quinto andar – Alice respondeu, lançando um olhar esnobe pro grandalhão.

- Eu juro que vou me esforçar - olhei para cima contanto os andares para me certificar se era cobertura ou não - Alice! É o último andar.

- E coberto o suficiente para merecer o título de cobertura, apesar de não chamarem o quinto andar assim – ela retrucou, orgulhosa.

- Hum... Sério mesmo?

- Jonathan! – Alice acenou para o porteiro, que estava um pouco distante de nós; ele se aproximou rapidamente – Como vocês chamam o último andar do prédio principal?

- Quinto... andar? – o porteiro respondeu num tom um pouco confuso.

- Não é 'cobertura'?

- Não. É o quinto andar. As coberturas ficam nos prédios adjuntos.

- Viu?

- Isso é surpreendente! - falei, meio confusa.

- Lindsay, eu nunca mentiria para você! Assim você me ofende – Alice balançou a cabeça desapontadamente, e eu quase, e veja bem, eu disse QUASE me senti mal por ter achado que ela estava me enrolando – Bom, vamos subir?

- Vamos subir! - concordei, mais animada.

- Isso! – Alice saltitou na direção dos elevadores e apertou o botão para chamá-lo; ele abriu imediatamente, e ela entrou, seguida de Emmett, enquanto Jake ria, me seguindo para dentro. A vampira apertou o último botão da lista, no elevador, e parou diretamente à frente dele com um sorriso enorme.

Foi só então que eu comecei a desconfiar (e as risadinhas de Emmett não ajudaram muito no caso dela).

- Tem algo errado aqui... - olhei para Jake - muito errado.

- Ela está escondendo os botões – _confidenciei, sorrindo enquanto Alice me lançava um olhar pra lá de irritado _– Porque o botão que ela apertou tem um 'c' no lugar do '5'.

Virei emburrada para Alice.

- Você já comprou?!

- Claro! – ela retrucou num tom também emburrado – E valeu aí, Jacob, você está realmente ajudando.

- Sempre ao seu dispor.

- Alice, nós precisando ter uma sé...

- Chegamos! – a porta do elevador se abriu, e Alice desapareceu na direção do corredor antes que eu pudesse terminar – Vocês vêm ou não?

- Tenho alguma escolha? – resmunguei, dando um passo para fora sob o olhar atento dos dois homens, e o que vi através da porta me deixou boquiaberta.

Por metros e metros e metros à minha frente se estendia a sala de estar, grande o suficiente para agüentar as festas de arromba que Alice provavelmente já planejava dar ali; diretamente no fim da sala gigante, havia um solário com uma janela larga com vista para o mar e as montanhas ao fundo. Dei alguns passos para dentro do apartamento, sob os olhos atentos de Alice, e me deparei com uma cozinha pequena e prática de um lado, já com os eletrodomésticos cromados, e do outro lado com ainda mais sala. Será que tinha alguma outra coisa nesse apartamento?!

_Em silêncio assisti enquanto Lindsay andava até o meio do que parecia ser a sala de jantar, e então olhava ao redor de si mesma sem dizer nada, com os olhos castanhos arregalados. A segui para dentro do apartamento, e logo Alice Cullen estava parada ao meu lado, parecendo levemente apreensiva enquanto nós dois ouvíamos os passos de Linds reverberando no chão de madeira escura a caminho da porta no canto direito da sala._

- Será que ela gostou? – _Alice me perguntou, baixo demais para que Linds escutasse. Eu sorri para ela e dei de ombros, assistindo Lindsay sair do primeiro quarto e atravessar o apartamento para entrar no segundo._

- Ta tudo bem? – _eu perguntei, parando atrás dela enquanto ela analisava as paredes brancas, a janela larga com vista para o mar, o armário embutido no canto do quarto_.

- Me lembre... por que mesmo que eu gosto de vampiro e não os caço mais?

- Porque eles te deixam alugar um apartamento desses por quatrocentos dólares ao mês? – _perguntei em resposta, cruzando os braços e me recostando no batente da porta_ – Você tem de conceder que eles têm bom gosto.

- Eu nunca desconfiei do bom gosto deles... Jake... - olhei ao redor, embasbacada - Eu precisarei trabalhar uns dez anos para comprar um lugar assim!

- Você vai _alugar_ um lugar assim; pra isso você não precisa trabalhar uns dez anos, precisa? – _falando a verdade, eu queria que ela aceitasse esse apartamento quase tanto quanto Alice; eu conseguia me ver vivendo aqui com ela. Eu conseguia ver nas paredes claras e nas janelas amplas, no cheiro do mar lá fora e até mesmo no chão de madeira que esse lugar tinha tudo pra ser um refúgio perfeito, um lugar onde nós poderíamos fugir do mundo e dos problemas que com certeza surgiriam, para ficar apenas um com o outro. Cada centímetro desse apartamento parecia ter uma espécie de aura de felicidade, como se ele estivesse nos esperando chegar até aquele momento, e estivesse contente que finalmente tivéssemos chegado. E ainda assim eu podia sentir o orgulho ferido de Linds, a relutância dela, e não queria que ela tomasse uma decisão baseada nas minhas vontades ridiculamente infantis_.

- Não... - concordei, olhando ao meu redor e em seguida Jacob - Você quer tanto ficar aqui assim? – perguntei, sentindo os desejos dele na minha mente.

- Não sei – _dei de ombros. Era a primeira vez na vida que eu tinha uma coisa tão incrível ao alcance das minhas mãos. E podia ser um presente dos Cullens – vampiros, inimigos, fedorentos – e podia ser até mesmo mais do que um presente, podia ser até absurdo, pra falar bem a verdade, mas isso não mudava em nada o fato de que era a primeira vez, e que era bom pensar que isso podia ser nosso_ – Talvez... – _estendi os braços para que Lindsay viesse até mim, e a abracei enquanto pensava_ – Eles já compraram o apartamento, Linds... Quer dizer, não tem muito que a gente possa fazer pra mudar esse fato. Mas se você... Se você fica desconfortável aceitando as condições dele, eu não vou te culpar – _sorri para ela_ – Se você decidir se mudar pra debaixo da ponte eu ainda vou vir te visitar, então pra mim tanto faz onde você escolher. O que importa é que você fique por perto.

- Certo... Certo... - me virei dentro do abraço de Jake para olhar Alice e Emmett, cujos olhos dourados fingiam não prestar atenção em nós dois e aguardavam uma resposta - Eu fico com o lugar, mas com algumas condições.

- Diga! – Alice parecia contente, agora que Linds havia aceito, assim como eu.

- Eu vou dar uma de boa samaritana, ok? Vocês não precisam do dinheiro do aluguel, então doem para alguém que precise; é o primeiro ponto.

- Justo – Alice acenou, concordando – Quê mais?

- Todas as minhas contas são_ minhas contas _- salientei - Vocês não vão pagar nenhuma delas.

Alice rolou os olhos e cruzou os braços; ela parecia prestes a protestar por um instante, mas então suspirou.

- Ok, ok... Mais alguma coisa?

- Vocês vão vir me visitar várias vezes por semana - falei, num tom bravo.

Alice e Emmett riram com essa, e em um instante Jake havia me largado, dando um passo para trás, e os dois estavam me espremendo dos dois lados, me abraçando.

- Claro!

* * *

Duas horas mais tarde Esme discutia com Alice sobre os melhores papéis de parede, móveis e outras tantas futilidades das quais eu iria adorar participar se fosse pagar com meu dinheiro, ou dos meus pais... Quando tentei me impor, a matrona vampira me lançou um olhar que ganhava e muito do que o Coragem me dava quando queria alguma coisa; se Esme pedisse meu sangue era bem capaz de eu ter dado, mas ela só queria decorar meu apartamento. Isso era fácil. Cara, eles iam pagar TUDO como um presente de boas vindas de volta a América, e parecia que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para contê-los.

Me apoiei de encontro a sacada, observando a noite vencer o dia e começar a escurecer o céu; as vozes animadas de Jacob e dos Cullens chegavam aos meus ouvidos do cômodo que seria a sala número 1, mas eu não prestava muita atenção.

- Se você for ficar fazendo bico o tempo todo, vou ser forçado a comer o contrato de compra do apartamento pra cancelar o acordo – _comentei, me apoiando no batente da porta que dava para a sacada, os braços cruzados, meus olhos presos às costas de Linds. Eu estivera a observando por um longo tempo, me sentindo levemente culpado, e finalmente criara coragem de vir falar com ela_.

- Eu não estou de bico! - retruquei, mas em seguida mordi os lábios - Estou?

- Eles ainda não perceberam – _descruzando os braços, atravessei a sacada e parei em frente à Linds_ – Não se preocupe.

- Eu sou uma pessoa orgulhosa... - respondi, num tom de desculpas.

- Eu sei – _rindo, passei os braços pela cintura dela, a trazendo para mais perto_ – A maior parte do mundo ia estar mandando rezar missas em nome dos Cullen em agradecimento, mas você preferiria se atirar dessa sacada a aceitar tudo isso sem reclamar.

- Você captou bem o sentimento... - olhei para baixo - Nem são tantos andares assim, talvez não doa muito.

- Se eu me atirar por baixo e servir de plataforma de pouso... – _concordei, também esticando o pescoço para analisar os cinco andares que nos separavam do chão_ – É claro que eu ia correr o risco de ficar levemente amassado pela eternidade. Você me aceitaria, um pouco danificado?

- Num sei... - me afastei ligeiramente do Jacob para olhá-lo, e inclinei a cabeça, procurando o angulo certo.

- Escolha o meu lado que você menos gosta, eu me atiro nele por você – _suspirei, rolando os olhos e movendo meu rosto para que ela analisasse melhor, mal conseguindo conter um sorriso_.

- Eu não posso escolher.

- Você não gosta de nenhum dos lados? – _fiz bico, a puxando ainda mais contra mim._

- Eu gosto demais do conjunto como um todo.

- Bom, então está decidido. Nenhum de nós vai se atirar, e assim nós não estragaremos nenhuma parte do conjunto. Que tal?

- Certo... Logo vou ter que ligar para meu pai, é bom estar bem inteira para agüentar o tranco - suspirei.

- Você acha que ele vai reagir _mal_, ou _muito_ mal? – _perguntei, me apoiando na sacada._

- Pior... Estou esperando que ele não pegue o primeiro avião para os Estados Unidos quando conversarmos.

- Hm. Talvez eu devesse simplesmente te seqüestrar, assim não precisamos dar explicações para ninguém.

- Menores podem ser presos por essas bandas, né? Melhor não arriscar - retruquei, apoiando a cabeça no peito de Jacob, descansando por lá - Esse ano vai ser estranho...

- Estranho? Por quê? Minhas expectativas estavam girando em torno de 'incrível', será que eu devo mudá-las...? – _sorri, levando uma mão aos cabelos de Linds e trançando os dedos lentamente entre os fios loiros._

- Não, não quanto a isso! - ri, baixinho - A última grande mudança na minha vida foi... ser bruxa. Desde então eu não fiz nenhuma revolução, tudo tem sido calma, e agora... Bom, eu não sei o que vai acontecer amanhã, é estranho, entende?

- Entendo... – _ficamos em silêncio por um instante, e então eu sorri_ – Mas, sabe, é tudo uma questão de referencial. O que você está encarando como estranho agora também podia ser emocionante... Não saber o que esperar do amanhã, da semana que vem... Experimentar novas coisas, mudar... É tudo uma questão de você decidir encarar a situação com outros olhos, não é?

- Jacob Black me soando um rapaz tão maduro! O que aconteceu com você? Eu nunca mais bati na sua cabeça!

- Hey, linguaruda, eu tenho meus momentos! – _ri, apertando a cintura dela e lhe mostrado a língua_.

- Eu sei... - ergui a mão e apertei a bochecha dele - Você está crescendo tão rápido!

- Tenho de crescer, para estar à altura da onipresente e onipotente Lindsay Prescott, não tenho? – _virei o rosto, fazendo com que a mão dela largasse minha bochecha, e beijando os dedos dela_.

- Com certeza, imagina o que os meus futuros e másculos colegas de classe vão achar quando te conhecerem!

- Cuidado, eu sei me passar por bad boy também, Prescott – _espremi os olhos para ela_ – Nada de ficar muito perto desses futuros e másculos colegas de classe!

- Você não está com ciúmes de pessoas que eu nem conheci ainda, está?

- Não, claro que não! Estou apenas dando um aviso, pra você não se assustar se houver uma leve chacina no campus – _sorri brilhantemente para ela._

- Jake... Isso é uma bobagem - apontei para o centro do peito dele - Você é quase o Mel Gibson em "Do que as mulheres gostam", a diferença é que você sabe o que está na cabeça de uma só mulher.

- A única mulher que importa – _eu concordei, sorrindo para ela_ – Mas, sinto muito, ciúmes é parte da minha natureza de macho, não posso fazer muito contra isso.

Estourei em gargalhadas ao ouvi-lo.

- Macho? Jake, isso é tão... pré histórico!

- Continue assim e da próxima vez eu te puxo pelos cabelos pro quarto – _resmunguei, fazendo bico e largando a cintura dela pra cruzar os braços no pouco espaço que havia entre nós_.

- Oh... Que garoto perigoso, esse! Estou mor-ren-do de medo! Mal me agüento nas minhas próprias pernas!

_Espremi os olhos para ela, descruzando os braços._

- Continue assim e eu vou contar pra Alice que você precisa de um meio de transporte para vir me visitar. Algo grande, caro e potente.

- Isso é um golpe baixo! - apontei para o centro do peito dele - Vou visitar sua cama menos vezes, Jacob...

- _Isso_ é golpe baixo! – _corrigi, fechando minha mão ao redor da dela para lhe abaixar o braço_ – Ok, eu não vou falar nada pra Alice... Mas admita que eu sou muito macho, vai!

- Muitooooo macho, o mais macho dos machos... Acho que você merece até uma plaquinha para que ninguém se esqueça do fato.

- Ótimo, agora você já sabe o que me dar de Natal – _concordei, sorrindo e a puxando pela mão para que eu pudesse roubar um beijo_.

- Tudo bem... Eu tinha idéias melhores a respeito do seu presente de natal, mas já que você quer isso...

- Hey, eu posso ganhar mais de um presente, sabia? – _protestei, rindo._

- Você quer tudo! - acusei - Qualé, Jake...

- Olá! – Alice me cortou no meio da frase, se materializando ao nosso lado com um sorriso que indicava que ela queria alguma coisa – Estou interrompendo algo?

- 'Magina... – Jake sussurrou por sob a respiração, e Alice sorriu pra ele.

- Quer parar de reclamar um pouco, Jacob? – ele rolou os olhos – Bom, Linds, nós precisamos da opinião da interessada, se você não se importar.

- Sobre o quê? - indaguei, contendo o que realmente queria dizer: Desde quando minha opinião importa?

- Sobre a decoração da casa – Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se eu fosse uma retardada por não ter predito essa resposta.

- Em que posso ajudar, querida Alice?

- Eu estava me perguntando – ela não parecia particularmente feliz de não saber a resposta por si só, mas continuou sorrindo - qual dos quartos você vai querer, pra eu pegar o outro.

- Como assim, você pegar o outro? - indaguei, verdadeiramente surpresa dessa vez.

- Eu não te contei? – ela piscou – Eu não te contei! Eu vou pra universidade com você! Não é o máximo?!

- Você vai? - indaguei, e Jake o fez ao mesmo tempo, mas não pareceu tão feliz quanto eu.

- Ah, não se preocupem, eu vou continuar em casa – ela abanou uma mão na direção de Jake, e ele fez uma careta – É só uma fachada, pra quando seus pais vierem visitar daqui dois meses – Alice sorriu brilhantemente – Além do mais, eu sempre achei moda interessante, parece certo eu finalmente ter um diploma nisso.

- Isso é maravilhoso! Eu vou adorar tê-la por aqui de vez em quando... Você pode pegar o quarto que quiser, eu não me importo!

- Ok! Então eu vou deixar o com maior closet pra você – ela sorriu brilhantemente para nós, e então pulou uma vez no mesmo lugar – Isso vai ser tão legal!

- Faria diferença? Você iria deixar o melhor para mim do mesmo jeito, mesmo que eu me opusesse, né? - revirei os olhos, mas cruzei os braços, rindo - Por que você se dá ao trabalho de perguntar, Alice?

- É divertido ver a cara do Jacob quando eu me aproximo pra interromper vocês – ela confidenciou, franzindo o nariz e sorrindo – Parece que ele acabou de chupar um limão.

- Ah, agora está explicado - rolei os olhos - Rosa é a minha cor preferida.

- A minha também! – ela deu mais um pulinho – Você não vai se importar se pintarmos o apartamento de rosa, vai, Jacob?

- Grmpf – foi a resposta profunda que ele deu.

- Ele não vai se importar - garanti, agarrando no braço do Jacob e o olhei - Mantenha em mente, sua namorada adora a pequena vampira mal cheirosa, você não vai arrancar pedaços dela

- Não é como se os pedaços não fossem se grudar de volta – _resmunguei, rolando os olhos, e então abri um sorriso forçado para Alice; eu podia até estar fazendo caretas, mas eu já tinha admitido que quando ela não estava me pentelhando e o vento estava batendo na direção contrária, ela conseguia até ser uma companhia divertida. Era muito mais fácil aturar os Cullens agora que eu superara Bella e que a impressão forçava os sentimentos positivos de Linds em relação a eles para a minha mente_ – Prometo não te atacar, baixinha.

- Ele não está evoluindo? - indaguei a Alice, como se Jake não estivesse do meu lado - Daqui a pouco eu acho que vou até deixá-lo atravessar a rua sem que eu lhe segure a mão!

- Dizem que filhotes de cachorros crescem a sete vezes a velocidade dos humanos – Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim, serelepe – Você deve ter feito um bom negócio, Linds; daqui a pouco ele já vai começar a se comportar como se tivesse cinco anos! Sete vezes mais rápido que um ser humano normal!

- E aí vou igualar minha idade mental com você – _retruquei, e Alice riu sua risada de sininhos_.

- Você quer mais alguma opinião, Alice? Ou podemos ir para casa? Eu tenho que me preparar psicologicamente para ligar para o meu pai.

- Não, nada mais a perguntar, vocês estão livres para irem, se quiserem.

- Vamos, Jake... Isso mesmo, bom menino - falei, o puxando na direção da porta.

- Você tem muita sorte que eu te amo tanto – _sibilei para Linds, a seguindo porta afora sob o olhar dos Cullens, que pareciam estar segurando as risadas_ – Pentelha.

* * *

_Já fazia quase uma hora que ela estava enrolando. Eu tinha plena consciência de que ela estava fazendo isso – nós havíamos assistido esse episódio de Desperate Housewives ontem, não havia motivos para ela estar assistindo a reprise, especialmente depois do tanto que ela xingara o programa – e ainda assim eu não tinha certeza de como forçá-la a simplesmente encarar o problema de frente e tentar superá-lo._

_Não que eu fosse um exemplo em enfrentamento de problemas, mas alguém tinha de dar o primeiro passo._

_Me decidindo pela maneira mais fácil – forçá-la a fazer a bendita ligação de uma vez por todas – abracei a cintura dela casualmente, a segurando contra mim no sofá, e me estiquei na direção do telefone, agarrando o bocal e o oferecendo para Lindsay com um sorriso._

- Acho que a Bree não vai se importar se você fizer uma pequena pausa para ligar pros seus pais e avisar que você entrou na faculdade aqui – _sugeri, balançando o telefone na frente do rosto dela_.

- Lá já passa das dez da noite... - olhei para o telefone como se fosse um animal peçonhento - Talvez seja melhor deixar para amanhã...

- Eles não vão se importar, eu tenho certeza – _pegando a mão dela, enfiei o telefone nela_ – Ligue.

- Jake... - suspirei, agarrando o telefone da mão dele - É internacional, talvez seja melhor...

- Pode ligar, não tem problema – _apertei a cintura dela, a trazendo para mais perto de mim._

- Alguma coisa que eu disser vai fazer você mudar de idéia?

- Não – _apontei para o telefone_ – Se você não ligar, eu ligo. O que você acha que vai ser melhor?

- Não! - praticamente gritei e comecei a discar o número, torcendo para que meus pais tivessem inventado alguma coisa e saído de casa de madrugada; eu não estava psicologicamente preparada para àquilo.

O telefone tocou três vezes, e então a voz familiar do meu pai soou do outro lado, séria como ela sempre ficava quando ele atendia o telefone, e, infelizmente, parecendo completamente desperta.

- _Prescott_ _byt_.

- Papai... - falei, muito mais baixo do que o meu normal ao telefone.

- Lindsay? – ele respondeu, soando contente – Oi, princesa!

- Oi, pai, não é muito cedo, é? Eu posso ligar mais tarde!

- Não, não, nunca é cedo demais pra falar com a minha princesa! – mesmo através da ligação ruim dava pra ouvir o sorriso dele – E aí, tem se divertido muito com Alice?

- Muito legal, temos nos divertindo muito, Alice é muito gente fina e... - respirei fundo - Pai...

Ele ficou em silêncio por um instante, e, quando falou de novo, soava preocupado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, querida?

- Muita coisa, na verdade... Pai, surgiram tantas oportunidades aqui na América, que eu não vou poder deixar passar!

Mais uma pausa.

- Oportunidades?

- É, e das grandes, entende? - olhei para Jake que ria do meu desespero, e quis chutá-lo.

- Que... Oportunidades?

- Eu... Eu consegui um estágio com o Arthur Erickson, um dos maiores arquitetos de projetos de grande escalão da área de Washington, ele acabou de fazer o Museu do Vidro agorinha mesmo, e ele aceitou mais três projetos enormes e está buscando estagiários para ajudá-lo com eles, e eu fui uma das escolhidas! - falei num tom muito profissional, enquanto o ouvia prender a respiração do outro lado.

- Você estuda em Praga, Lindsay – ele falou depois de um momento, a voz dura; merda! – É um tanto quanto inconveniente ter um estágio em Washington.

- Eu vou pedir minha transferência, pai - falei a frase curta e que continha a informação catastrófica.

- Transferência – ele repetiu, e dava pra ouvir que ele havia cerrado os dentes. A voz dele estava baixa e irritada, como eu me lembrava dela em raras ocasiões da minha infância, e as repetições não estavam me ajudando muito meu nervosismo – Para os Estados Unidos... Por que conseguiu um estágio com Erickson.

- Exatamente, em Tacoma! - tentei soar muito animada.

- Lindsay – uh-oh. Meu nome inteiro na boca do meu pai nunca era um bom sinal – Você ficou _louca_?

- Não, pai, eu não vou ter uma segunda oportunidade dessas na vida - falei - E eu tenho economias que vão pagar meus dois primeiros anos de faculdade aqui... Com o dinheiro do estagio eu vou me manter sem problemas, vou dividir um apartamento com a Alice, já está tudo saindo bem.

- Lindsay, você não pode simplesmente tomar esse tipo de decisão sem conversar conosco antes! Você não pode se mudar pros Estados Unidos sem dar um sobreaviso, sem sequer falar com seus pais, sem...!

- Lindsay? – com um clique, a voz animada da minha mãe soou na linha – Querida, é você?

- Karla, você está interrompendo minha conversa com ela.

- Ah, Rob, porque você não destila seu veneno com seus alunos? É mais apropriado – mamãe suspirou, e meu pai não retrucou, o que era um bom sinal – Tudo bem, querida?

- Tudo, mãe - respondi ainda num tom mais animado do que eu realmente estava.

- Eu ouvi direito os gritos do seu pai? Você vai mesmo ficar em Washington?

- Como eu estava dizendo pro pai, antes dele ter um ataque, eu consegui um estágio com um dos arquitetos mais importantes do Estados Unidos, mãe... Quem sabe do mundo, e ele quer que eu volte para Praga como se nada tivesse acontecido!

- Conseguiu? – ela soava verdadeiramente espantada, e meu pai resmungou ao fundo – Isso é incrível, querida! Rob, você não pretende forçar sua filha a voltar pra casa como uma ingrata, pretende?

- Ela sequer falou com a gente antes de...

- Quando a oportunidade bate na porta, você não fecha a porta na cara dela, Robert! – mamãe era um anjo na terra. Se eu já não amasse ela tanto, eu ia passar a amar agora – Eu não vou aturar que sua mesquinharia e super-proteção acabe com as oportunidades da nossa filha, está me entendendo?

- Mas, querida, ela...

- Eu não quero saber. Peça desculpa a ela, Robert!

- Mas, querida...

- Peça desculpas! – houve uma longa pausa; eu podia sentir Jake rindo silenciosamente contra mim, a cara dele escondida no meu ombro para abafar quaisquer sons – Robert!

- Me... Me desculpe, princesa – papai disse, num tom de absoluta derrota. Eu sorri e Jake riu ainda mais.

- Muito bem. Bom, querida, o que mais tem pra me contar de novo? Como vai meu querido Jake?

- Jake vai bem... Ele ainda não consegue acreditar que vou passar algum tempo a mais aqui!

- Mande um abraço pra ele, e para o pai dele também; estou com saudades! Vocês dois precisam vir nos ver em Praga logo, ele ia adorar a cidade!

- Karla! – meu pai parecia novamente revoltado.

- Robert, porque você não vai ler Tolstoi? Tenho certeza que vai ser mais produtivo do que tentar discutir comigo.

- Tchau, pai... Eu vou mandar fotos, a planta e tudo sobre o apartamento, o prédio, os arredores... Como eu planejei o orçamento, e tudo mais que o senhor precisar para ontem.

Ele bufou e então desligou. Eu podia ouvir mamãe rindo.

- Seu pai é perfeitamente impossível às vezes. Espero que Jake não se torne um rabugento também.

- Não tenho planos de me tornar – _comentei por cima do ombro de Linds, me dirigindo ao bocal_.

- Eu tenho a palavra dele, mãe... E tudo sobre o apartamento e o estágio é verdade - tratei de avisá-la para que ela não se sentisse muito mal.

- Você vai morar com Alice? – ela perguntou calmamente – Ela também vai pra universidade aí?

- Sim, vou. E sim, ela vai... Ela vai cursar moda.

- Bem a cara dela – mamãe riu – Bom, querida, você vai precisar de alguma ajuda de custo? Nós podemos pagar a faculdade pra você, sabe...?

- Eu tenho minhas economias, o dinheiro que a vovó me deixou está rendendo na poupança faz tempo, mãe, eu não quero dar nenhuma despesa para vocês. Os Cullens resolveram ser meus fados padrinhos, e só me deixaram pagar um aluguel simbólico do apartamento, está tudo bem.

- Ok... – houve mais uma longa pausa, e quando ela falou, eu podia ouvir as lágrimas na voz dela – Espero que dê tudo certo por aí, querida. Nós te amamos muito, viu?

- Vocês vêm me visitar no natal... O apartamento tem vista para a baía e para as montanhas, a senhora vai adorar, mãe - falei, sentindo um amargor descendo pela garganta.

- Mal posso esperar – ela sussurrou, a voz rouca, e os braços de Jake me apertaram um pouco mais.

- Mãe... Mãezinha... Um dia isso iria acontecer, não fica assim não... - pedi, e fechei os olhos que já estavam úmidos além do aceitável; mamãe riu do outro lado.

- Eu estou sendo uma tonta, não se preocupe, querida. É só uma coisa besta de mães bestas – ela riu outra vez, e essa risada saiu ainda mais úmida que a última – É só que... Você cresceu tão rápido. Eu acho que ainda não estava tão pronta pra te perder quanto havia me dito que estava.

- A senhora não está me perdendo, eu só estou um pouquinho longe... - apoiei a cabeça no ombro do Jake; eu não pensei que a minha mãe seria mais difícil que meu pai, eu estava preparada para brigas, não para lágrimas.

- Não se preocupe comigo, querida – o tom dela era tão suave que eu fechei os olhos, sentindo as primeiras lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto – Como eu disse, eu só estou exagerando... Deve ser TPM ou alguma coisa do gênero – ela fungou, e eu estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa pra confortá-la, quando ela falou de novo – Bom, essa ligação vai sair uma fortuna... Acho melhor desligar e tentar acalmar a fera.

- Sim... Me liga... De vez em quando, pelo menos, por favor.

- Coloque um número de telefone junto do seu pacote pro papai e eu te ligo – ela concordou – Eu te amo, querida. Mande um beijo pro Jake e pra Alice... Se cuida.

- Beijo, mãe...

_O telefone clicou quando a mãe de Linds desligou, e então o som constante e grave da linha livre soou. Eu peguei o telefone lentamente da mão de Linds e o desliguei, o colocando de lado antes de me virar para encará-la._

- Você tá ok? – _perguntei baixinho, enxugando algumas das lágrimas no rosto dela_.

- Eu nunca pensei que iria sentir tantas saudades deles... - funguei, escondendo o rosto contra o peito de Jake.

Com um suspiro, puxei as pernas de Linds, a forçando a se sentar no meu colo enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos lentamente.

- Você... – sussurrei, meio incerto, não tendo sequer certeza de onde estava tirando força para dizer aquelas palavras – Você não precisa ficar, Linds. Você pode voltar pra Praga, ainda.

Ergui o rosto ao ouvir Jake, e meneei a cabeça em negativa.

- Eu vou sofrer sem eles, mas eu não vou conseguir sem você.

_Suspirei com aquelas palavras; não importava quantas vezes ela me escolhesse, eu nunca deixaria de sentir prazer ao ouvi-la o fazendo. Encostei nossas testas levemente, por um instante, trazendo minha mão até o rosto dela para enxugar mais algumas lágrimas cegamente._

- Eu vou fazer valer a pena todos os seus sacrifícios – _eu prometi, me afastando para sorrir para ela_.

- É bom que faça... - tentei fazer uma cara de má, sem sucesso, e acabei voltando a me aconchegar em seu peito quente.

_Com uma manobra levemente radical, nos reposicionei no sofá, me encaixando deitado nos dois lugares, com Linds por cima de mim._

- Descanse um pouco – _sugeri, voltando a acariciar os cabelos dela, meus olhos presos nas íris castanhas _– Foi um longo dia.

- A semana só está começando... - falei, fazendo o que ele pedira - Preciso de mais horas ou de uma segunda de mim...

- Duas de você? – _repeti, arqueando uma sobrancelha para o teto e rindo baixinho_ – Eu não posso negar que é uma boa idéia...

- Oh, pelos Poderes... Fui eu que lhe tornei tão perva, ou você veio assim de fábrica?

- O crédito é todo seu peloo despertar deste meu lado – _ri mais um pouco_ – Mas não nego que nasci com ele.

- Eu realmente criei um monstro... - meneei a cabeça em negativa - Ménage a trois, é?

- Só se for com duas de você – _concordei, sorridente_ – As outras mulheres não me interessam.

- Sei... - foi tudo o que falei, voltando a deitar sobre o peito dele.

_Ri uma última vez, e então voltei a acariciar os cabelos de Linds em silêncio, meus olhos pregados no rosto dela, assistindo as pálpebras dela ficando mais e mais pesadas até se fecharem completamente._

- Bons sonhos... – _murmurei; em instantes, eu também dormia._

* * *

**Nota da autora desaparecia que deve ter sido amaldiçoada para caramba - leia-se Alix:** Gente, eu deveria escrever um capítulo de explicações para vocês, mas vou resumir em algumas frases. Último ano de faculdade, monografia, OAB, concurso... Preocupação como ganhar dinheiro ano que vem, etc. Final de faculdade é uma droga, e estou enlouquecendo. Mas me prometi que não iria deixar passar as férias inteiras sem que houvesse pelo menos um capítulo novo. Que está aí.

Aviso logo que não sei quando virá o próximo capítulo, mas ele já está encaminhado, então só posso falar que seja breve, não vou deixar tantos meses sem um único capítulo para matar a saudades.

Enfim, beijos a todos, sorry por não responder as reviews, é que tenho que voltar aos livros.

XoXo.


End file.
